Cocoon -Paraíso Unipersonal-
by Mitsuryouku
Summary: Una noche de verano una mujer desconocida se hace presente en el Templo de Aries invadiendo de repente la vida de Mu, mientras que La Diosa -Reina de la carne y el placer- sonreía sabiendo que faltaban pocos minutos para que aquella tortura psicológica estallase ante los ojos del Santuario. Pero entonces... ¿Qué pasaría con el resto de los Caballeros? / Lemon - BDSM - No Yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 1-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

 **Cocoon. Lit.-"Capullo":**

 **-Sust.- Dícese de la cubierta hecha de hilos blandos y suaves que envuelve y proteje a determinados insectos durante el período de pupa, mientras se convierten a su forma adulta.**

 **-Sust.- Un lugar seguro y tranquilo.**

 **-V.- Dícese de la acción de proteger a alguien o algo del dolor o de una situación desagradable.**

—Bueno, creo que es aquí…

La noche en la que Nanako llegó al Santuario era sorpresivamente calurosa, como si eso predijera el impacto que iba a causar en la vida de Mu. No había ni una sola nube, y podían apreciarse las estrellas en todo su esplendor.

—¿Cómo será Mu…?

Él era feliz, dentro de su ignorancia y timidez. Era puro.

Se sentía especial, único…

—¿Cómo será…?

Desde que Saori se había contactado con él para informarle que estaría recibiendo a alguien en su casa, Mu tuvo el presentimiento de que todo iba a ser diferente, pero no terminaba de comprender el alcance que eso implicaba. Sentía que las cosas iban a cambiar, pero no creía que aquella experiencia podría terminar afectándolo tanto. La única certeza que Mu tenía era que aquella persona se llamaba Nanako.

Por eso, cuando el Caballero de Aries pudo sentir su presencia detrás de la puerta de entrada, cuando pudo sentir su ansiedad, su miedo, sus dudas; cuando pudo escuchar sus pensamientos entrelazados con curiosidad, no titubeó ni un solo segundo al recibirla. Después de todo, él también estaba ansioso… Quería conocer a aquella persona que le estaba generando todos esos sentimientos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Nanako era una mujer.

Nanako fue avasallante desde el primer momento en que la vio. Saludándolo con un gran abrazo, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, sin demostrar miedos; totalmente abierta a la experiencia. El hecho de que demostrase tanta confianza lo intimidaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta cercanía física. Después de todo siempre había estado él solo –sí contaba con sus amigos Caballeros… pero nunca con una mujer.

—¡Mu! Me alegra mucho conocerte. — le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—A mí también, Nanako. — le respondió, alejándose unos centímetros.

Necesitaba respirar.

—¿Sabes, Mu…? Cuando venía hacia aquí sentía mucha ansiedad. Pensaba que quizá eras un hombre malo, alguien que me diera miedo… Pero con solo verte sé que no eres ese tipo de persona. Me das mucha tranquilidad.

Aries la miró notablemente incómodo. Apenas se conocían y ya estaba haciendo esos juicios sobre su persona… y aparte hacía mucho calor. Rápidamente decidió que lo mejor sería acompañarla a la habitación que le había preparado, así podía ir por un poco de aire. Respondió con silencio a cada uno de sus comentarios, cada vez más frecuentes.

—Ya veo, eres del tipo silencioso…— se rió suavemente.

—Ah, yo no-…— él debía admitir que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Así de fácil y rápido pudo romper el hielo.

Así era Nanako… y Mu había perdido la batalla.

Cuando él se levantó el día siguiente la luz del sol entraba por entre las rendijas de la ventana. Iluminaba su habitación de manera muy cálida, casi como acariciando el interior, era un regalo para sus ojos cansados y adoloridos. Anoche le había costado mucho dormir… la presencia de Nanako en su casa era por demás extraña.

—¿Tardaré mucho en acostumbrarme…?— pensó.

Tenía la sensación de que el "evento especial" ni siquiera había comenzado aún... la razón por la cual Nanako había venido hacia su casa: el Templo de Aries.

—Honestamente, no sé en qué estaba pensando Saori…— se agarró la cabeza, visiblemente molesto.

Miró hacia adelante con sus ojos perdidos en la puerta, pensando en que ellos siempre fueron sus peones, sus más ardidos protectores, sus guardaespaldas, prácticamente sus juguetes favoritos a la hora de canalizar su placer, perverso… aquella vulnerabilidad que la excitaba a la hora de caer presa de sus enemigos. Esas costumbres masoquistas les amargaron la vida tantas veces que de sólo recordarlo su cabeza da miles de vueltas. Si ellos eran hombres, prácticamente Santos, destinados al confinamiento, aquí en el Santuario… ¿por qué de un día para el otro se le ocurrió meter una mujer en su casa? No se supone que ellos siendo Caballeros tengan contacto con ninguna mujer exceptuando a Saori o a lo sumo las amazonas... y ni siquiera podía considerarlas una mujer mientras usasen su máscara. Mu bien sabía que hasta ahora había elegido acatar el celibato quizás a falta de alguna oportunidad que valiese la pena, pero era el único caballero que hacía caso a esa vieja regla.

Se llevó una mano a la sien, frotándola: no le estaba haciendo bien pensar tanto en esas condiciones. Y aparte, por más que no le gustara la idea… él tampoco había rechazado a Nanako cuando llegó- lo que seguramente significaba que, aunque le costara admitirlo, él también estaba expectante. Recordó cómo se le aceleró el corazón al verla en la puerta, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que debería convivir con una joven.

Cansado ya de pensar tanto, se vistió y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Miró la hora -1 del mediodía- y suspiró… con todas las cosas que habían pasado no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo podía sentir el delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina.

—Buen día… — balbuceó un poco avergonzado. Nanako estaba cocinando.

Finalmente, tras respirar hondo, el ariano se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y pudo observarla un poco más… aunque estaba de espaldas a él. Sobre sus ropas llevaba puesto su delantal de cocina amarillo, y su largo y ondulado pelo marrón caía sobre el meciéndose con suavidad sobre sus caderas.

—¿Dormiste bien, Mu…? — Nanako preguntó de la nada, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Se había dado vuelta y lo miraba.

—S-sí, pude descansar algo. — respondió él, fijando la mirada en la mesa instintivamente.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso. — habló ella, acercándose con parsimonia hacia el Caballero. — Sabes Mu, ya que vamos a vivir juntos de ahora en más, pensé que sería una buena idea cocinar algo para ti... para que podamos acostumbrarnos de a poco e ir conociéndonos. — dejó el plato de pasta sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

—Gracias. — dijo Mu tímidamente.

—No hay nada que agradecer… — Nanako le contestó suavemente, sonriendo.

Él agarró los cubiertos, visiblemente nervioso por su cercanía. ¿Era realmente necesario que se acerque tanto? ¿No podía simplemente sentarse en la silla de enfrente, o mejor aún, quedarse donde estaba mientras cocinaba? No hacía falta estar tan pegados para poder charlar… Pero, realmente, ¿estaban tan cerca como Mu creía? ¿O simplemente era su imaginación, visiblemente perturbada por la presencia de esta mujer extraña? ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan cálido todo…?

Giró su rostro hacia ella y si, realmente estaba cerca, mirándolo fijo a los ojos casi como en trance. Esa calidez que sentía provenía de su mano, la cual se encontraba sobre la rodilla izquierda de Mu, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos. ¿Cómo podía emanar semejante calor una mano tan pequeña? Sus pupilas, dilatadas, no se desviaban de los ojos del ariano y por unos segundos se sintió instantáneamente atraído, como si una fuerza invisible lo empujase hacia ella. Realmente era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

Nanako suspiró profundamente y mientras miraba la manera en la que ella relamía sus labios –casi en cámara lenta– las manos de Mu se aflojaban, dejando caer los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Estaba tan cerca, a milímetros de su rostro… el calor subía con parsimonia hacia su muslo, sintiendo como la punta de sus dedos pretendía hundirse en la entrepierna. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?

¿Realmente era esto lo que él quería?

Anoche, al abrirle a Nanako… al ver que era una joven, ¿era esto lo que estaba esperando?

¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo?

—Me gustas mucho… — ella le susurró al oído, acariciándolo con cada palabra. Mu se estremeció involuntariamente al sentir el roce suave de sus labios. — Realmente me gustas, Mu… — su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte, tan intensamente que sentía que iba a explotar… otra vez le estaba costando respirar.

El ariano se levantó bruscamente, causando que Nanako se sobresalte y se resbale de la silla. Algo dentro de él comprimió su pecho, sintiendo una poderosa fuerza en su interior que le indicaba que se aleje.

—Lo siento mucho.

Mu pudo ver cómo los ojos de ella se oscurecieron en segundos, llenándose de vergüenza y otros sentimientos que no supo o no quiso interpretar.

Si bien Mu se encontraba abierto al amor, no quería que fuese esa la manera en la que se entregase a otra persona, dejando de lado aquellos ideales propios de su vida como Caballero, así lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo. Todas esas horas en las que se mantuvo apartado no pudo evitar debatirse constantemente: ¿debía priorizarse cómo humano o debía continuar abandonándose? Aquellas dudas sólo le traían dolor y mucho sufrimiento, no solía encontrarse preso de semejante dualidad… había trabajado mucho en lograr suprimir todo eso y de un día para el otro la persona por la cual se sacrificó todo este tiempo mandó todo por la borda, vaya a saber por qué razón egoísta. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole esto Saori? Mu moría de ganas, pero tenía terror a perder aquella estabilidad que había logrado conseguir con esfuerzo, sentía terror de perder el control de su vida.

Quizás era inmaduro, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue pretender que nada había sucedido: Nanako no existía, nunca entró a su casa. Sabía que era evitar la realidad pero así se mantuvo durante varios días, consciente de que iba a llegar a un límite, de que aquel papel no era infinito… él ya estaba contaminado, y no tan al fondo como creía.

Aquella noche también hacía mucho calor, pero era particularmente insoportable. Sabía que Nanako había salido por lo que el ariano pensó que sería un buen momento para escabullirse al baño y tomar una ducha, necesitaba refrescarse un poco y el sudor ya se estaba tornando molesto. Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo desde aquel incidente no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y, tal como en días anteriores, se sumergía bajo el agua a reflexionar, deseando que la corriente se llevase sus preocupaciones.

—Ah… no…

A lo lejos Mu pudo escuchar la voz de Nanako, proveniente de la habitación de al lado… Sintió la presencia de alguien más en su casa. Alguien más. Era un hombre. Otro caballero se encontraba en su casa con Nanako. Alguien más… alguien que no era él.

—…-o, aquí no podemos… basta…— llegó a escuchar mejor al cerrar las canillas.

Luego quedaron en silencio los tres por unos segundos. Hasta que su mundo se vino abajo al escuchar su voz nuevamente, emitiendo los que parecían ser gemidos de placer.

Salió del baño lo más discretamente que pudo para volver a su habitación, que estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia… miró de reojo el pasillo y había una fina rendija de luz proveniente de la alcoba que utilizaba Nanako, causando que la curiosidad se apodere de su interior.

Mu ya se sabía perdido mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Ya podía escuchar con claridad, pero a estas alturas estaba destrozado por dentro, se encontraba aturdido y aunque ya sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Su corazón necesitaba reencontrarse con aquello que reprimía y su cuerpo solamente quería sentirse humano, quería sentirse libre aunque sea una vez.

A pesar de haberlo deseado tanto, ver a Nanako siendo penetrada por otro hombre fue muy difícil y aquello no radicaba precisamente en un sentimiento romántico, si no que repercutía en cuestiones más oscuras que estaban desbordando al Caballero de Aries. ¿Por qué otro hombre? ¿Por qué no era él quien embestía su interior…? Si él quisiese, claramente podría ser él quien estuviese penetrándola.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, arrodillado frente a la rendija con lágrimas en los ojos. Con una erección que no se iba, la cual lo hacía sentir vacío y pleno al mismo tiempo, mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba aquella escena de la cual formaba parte en su propio universo, de una manera voyeurística. Los ojos de Mu estaban perdidos en sus espaldas: el Caballero de Escorpio la tomaba por detrás entre sus brazos, sin ningún dejo de amor, moviéndose de manera brusca anticipándose al final.

—Voy a acabar… — mencionó entre jadeos, aumentando el ritmo.

Aries mordió su labio inferior, no tan inconscientemente como creía. Su corazón arremetía contra su pecho con una fuerza que jamás había sentido.

— ¿Te gusta adentro…? — fanfarroneó Milo con voz ronca.

Nanako giró su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo mejor, asintiendo entre gemidos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mu por primera vez en días y no se separaron por algunos segundos, mientras Milo llenaba su interior con un gruñido, que de disimulo no tenía nada.

Habiendo finalizado el acto Aries sabía que debía marcharse lo más pronto posible, por lo que se levantó y despacio se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación.

—¿Cómo era tu nombre, nuevamente…? — fue lo último que escuchó antes de encerrarse en su pieza.

Al cerrar la puerta sus rodillas se doblaron automáticamente y comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho en su vida… se sentía libre por primera vez en tantos años. Ahí abajo estaba su erección: inamovible, poderosa… junto con sus manos pudo ayudarse a reconocerse, sintiéndose único pero a la vez común, seguido de aquella inevitable explosión sobre estimulante de humanidad. Ya extenuado procedió a acostarse directamente, tal como había sido traído al mundo.

Deseaba guardar esa sensación para siempre.

—¿Mu…?

Temprano en la mañana, Mu abrió los ojos al sentir la voz de Nanako. Todavía estaba algo aturdido.

— Sé que no quieres pero, ¿podemos hablar?

El caballero de Aries procedió a levantarse de la cama y se acercó a la puerta con paso lento, para abrirle a Nanako.

—Voy a pasar. —dijo ella.

Nanako entró con decisión pero no esperaba encontrar a Mu de pie frente a ella… el hecho de verlo completamente desnudo la descolocó un poco e instintivamente miró hacia un costado.

—Lo siento. — balbuceó Mu, mientras colocaba la toalla de la noche anterior sobre sus caderas.

—Ah, no, no hay problema… es tu casa después de todo, si así lo deseas puedes estar desnudo. —le respondió ella, volviendo a la normalidad.

Mu se sentó en el borde de la cama, dispuesto a escucharla.

—Siento mucho lo de anoche, no deberíamos haberlo hecho aquí. Fue un error.

¿Era eso lo que quería decirle? Mu se sintió algo decepcionado, pensando que mejor debería disculparse por haber descolocado su cabeza y su vida… pero, ¿por qué debería reprocharle? En realidad, aquello tampoco era su culpa. A decir verdad no era culpa de nadie: él mismo lo había elegido y él mismo ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

—Bueno… — mientras él estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Nanako se sentó a su lado. — Me gustaría que ha-

—¿No te incomoda? — Mu la interrumpió de golpe.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo dubitativa.

—Lo que hiciste conmigo. — pensó él, pero nuevamente reconoció que no debía reclamarle nada. — Lo que hiciste anoche con Milo. Ni siquiera sabía tu nombre.

—No, para nada —admitió, riéndose. — ¿Debería incomodarme…? — susurró, acomodándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja mientras lo miraba a los ojos. — Mu. —continuó mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Qué color de ojos tengo?

—No entiendo a qué viene eso. — respondió él a la defensiva. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Por supuesto que sabía qué color de ojos tenía Nanako, cualquier persona que la hubiese visto por lo menos unos segundos sabría…

— ¿Entonces? — Nanako insistía, aun sonriendo.

…Pero lamentablemente, esa persona no era él.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres diferente a Milo? — espetó, ya sin sonreír.

Mu sintió un baldazo de agua fría en todo el cuerpo.

—Ustedes los moralistas… —suspiró. —…a veces pueden ser muy hipócritas.

Nanako tenía razón, él la había visto anteriormente e incluso en ese momento se encontraba allí, sentada a su lado… pero realmente nunca la había _mirado_. Y en ese mismo momento algo se terminó de desbloquear dentro de él.

—Tus ojos… —comenzó a hablar Mu, pausando por unos segundos para tomar aire. — Tus ojos son color miel. Sonríen. —reconoció con la voz levemente temblorosa.

Nanako acercó una de sus manos a la del Caballero de Aries y la tomó con delicadeza, atrayéndola hacia una de sus mejillas. Los dedos del ariano temblaban mientras la tocaba suavemente. Su tez era pálida como un papel, con algunos tonos rosados.

—¿Y mi rostro? ¿Mi piel…? — su mirada parecía perforarlo.

Mu deslizó sus dedos hacia la nariz de ella, recorriendo el puente, angosto, hasta llegar a la base, algo más ancha; y con lentitud bajó su pulgar hacia sus labios, naturalmente turgentes, sintiendo cada milímetro de los mismos. Registró cada parte de su rostro con determinación, no podía terminar de asombrarse de lo bella que era.

Súbitamente la mano de Nanako ascendió hacia el pelo de Mu, tomando un mechón mientras acercaba su rostro al de él con parsimonia, mirándolo profundamente con ojos entrecerrados; permitiéndole al ariano sentir la calidez de su aliento y su rostro: Nanako entera emanaba sensualidad y lo atraía de una manera insoportable. La lengua de ella conocía instintivamente el camino y acarició el labio inferior de Mu, casi imperceptiblemente, haciéndole saber que no estaba soñando… El cuerpo de él sabía que no era mentira y su entrepierna iba a explotar. Ella se percató de ese detalle y deslizó la otra mano lentamente hasta el bajo abdomen de Mu, arrancándole un suspiro.

El Caballero de Aries, desbordado más allá de cualquier salvación, había decidido que era el momento adecuado. Su interior gritaba y lo alentaba a seguir, pero el roce de los finos dedos de Nanako contra su erección era torturantemente lento; además de que no le permitía besarla, cada vez que lo intentaba ella dejaba de tocarlo, haciendo que se sintiese como una presa, indefenso y vulnerable… lo disfrutaba, pero en el fondo era incómodo.

Finalmente decidió tomar la iniciativa agarrándola de los hombros y empujándola sobre la cama. Mu clavó sus dedos en la piel tersa de ella, sabiendo que posiblemente le quedarían marcas. Luego acarició sus brazos, sintiendo como si cada centímetro de su piel arrancara aquella coraza que lo rodeaba, desechando aquellos horribles vendajes que lo envolvían. Aries finalmente pudo sentir que se abría por completo.

—¿Nanako…? — una voz la llamaba desde afuera, seguida por el timbre.

Pero ese día tampoco iba a poder ser.

En realidad, quizás nunca: nuevamente un hombre la buscaba.

¿Por qué no podía ser él…? El caballero de Aries la miró con tristeza, pero ella solamente le sonrió. Esta vez sus ojos no acompañaban su sonrisa, y el interior de Mu se rompía en pedazos otra vez.

—Yo prefiero este tipo de honestidad Mu. No espero que comprendas. —le dijo Nanako con suavidad, mientras dejaba la habitación y se dirigía a la puerta.

Él la siguió todavía con la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, cargando aquella erección repleta de sentimientos. Desde la puerta pudo ver cómo se iba nuevamente con Milo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. A los ojos de Mu ambos eran inalcanzables, tenían algo que él jamás podría tener. Algo que secretamente codiciaba, pero desconocía la existencia de aquel sentimiento… algo que despertó gracias a ella. Pero sí, después de todo tenía que reconocer que ella tenía razón… él no podía comprenderla. No podía entenderla. Qué difícil amortiguar aquel fracaso… Se había equivocado, Nanako y él no eran iguales: ella sí era libre. Se preguntó a si mismo cuánto debió haber sacrificado ella para obtener esa libertad y no pudo sentir más que tristeza.

Y así una vez más, supo que todo volvía a empezar… consciente de que jamás podría volver a ser como antes.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 2-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

—Ahí viene Nanako…

Shura miró animadamente a Aioros, quien se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

—¿Y-y ahora qué le digo…?— balbuceó.

—Pues si quieres pasar tiempo a solas con ella, invítala a salir. — dijo Shura de manera simple.

Ambos se encontraban parados afuera de la casa de Sagitario, y nuevamente el calor se encontraba haciendo estragos. Aquel verano estaba siendo particularmente molesto.

La vida en la casa de Aries estaba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad luego de lo ocurrido entre Nanako y Mu durante aquellos días, de a poco acostumbrándose ambos a la rutina y personalidad de cada uno, respetándose mutuamente. Mu no tenía el coraje para echarla, y ella no tenía otro lugar al que ir (porque si vamos al caso y nos detenemos a pensar, Milo tampoco era exactamente material óptimo como compañero en el día a día) por lo que no tuvieron otra opción. La realidad era que sólo compartían y hablaban lo mínimo indispensable, por lo que no había chance alguna de conflicto.

—¿P-pero cómo se lo digo…?— Aioros era un manojo de nervios.

Dado que ahora vivía dentro del Santuario, Nanako comenzó a relacionarse con el resto de los caballeros: siempre era amable y respetuosa tal como lo indicaban las reglas del lugar, aunque a su propia manera, quizás algo exagerada.

—¡Ah, buen día! —saludó Nanako con una gran sonrisa, al llegar al entrepiso de la décima casa. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Shura y a Aioros ahí y dedicó una reverencia hacia ambos — Señor Shura, Señor Aioros.

—¡Muy buenos días Nanako! — Shura la saludó animadamente. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Justo estaba yendo a buscar unos víveres al depósito, Señor Shura.

—Nanako, ¿cuántas veces debo repetirte que no es necesario que te inclines así? — Shura colocó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Nanako y se agachó un poco para mirarla —Y basta con eso de "Señor"… Con que nos llames por nuestros nombres es suficiente. — le reprochó.

Aioros miró de reojo la mano de Shura, visiblemente celoso.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a saludar a Nanako? A tu hermano menor no le gustaría ver que estás siendo tan maleducado… Él te admira tanto…

El capricorniano esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—B-buen día, N-nanako —intentó no sonar tan tímido, pero no salió muy bien. Una gota de sudor recorrió toda su espalda y tragó saliva.

—Entonces Nanako, ya que vas al depósito, si quieres podemos acompañarte.

—No me vendría mal un poco de ayuda, para ser sincera… la fuerza física no es precisamente lo mío —admitió ella.

—No te preocupes, para eso estamos. — Shura se mostraba confiable.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, entretenidos en su charla, mientras que Aioros los seguía varios escalones por detrás sin encontrar manera de inmiscuirse en la plática. Se sentía abatido y casi sin energías debido a la temperatura, pero no solamente la del ambiente, sino también la que se generaba en su interior gracias a la presencia de Nanako y lo que sentía por ella.

Paró por unos segundos y miró hacia el cielo: se encontraba completamente limpio, no había ni un rastro de nubes… el celeste era tan intenso que sus ojos se perdían en el espacio, de repente no había límites en el. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, casi sintiéndose ir, con el sol calándose por cada poro de su piel, expuesta, mojada por el sudor… y miró hacia las escaleras, hacia Nanako, observando casi en cámara lenta cómo subía cada escalón, sus piernas esbeltas moviéndose por turnos, sus muslos firmes apenas rozándose entre sí a cada paso, levemente brillosos por la transpiración, aprisionados por ese short blanco ajustado que tan bien le quedaba. Su pelo marrón enmarcaba sus caderas, las acariciaba de una manera sutil que solo él podía percibir como lasciva. Suspiró y agradeció ser tan tímido, pues aquello le brindaba autocontrol. Finalmente volvía a necesitar auto controlarse, y eso en sí mismo era toda una victoria.

— ¿Aioros…?

La voz de ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡A-ah, sí, sí! Ningún problema…

Aioros continuó tras ellos y tras algunos minutos finalmente llegaron a la casa de Acuario. Rodearon el templo, el cual no era tan grande a comparación de otros, y al llegar a la parte de atrás se desviaron hacia la derecha, tomando un sendero algo rocoso. La temperatura se había tornado algo más tolerable.

Tradicionalmente todos los víveres y artículos necesarios para la vida normal eran entregados mes a mes en cada casa, teniendo que administrarlos cada uno de la manera que quisiesen; pero esto ya no era así debido a una decisión arbitraria que Saori había tomado hace alrededor de un año: reformar el Santuario, expandiéndolo y agregando diferentes sectores para la recreación de los caballeros, además de construir un depósito de alimentos, bebidas y artículos para el hogar- lentamente, la vida que habían estado llevando todos y las tradiciones del lugar estaban siendo cambiadas por los caprichos de su Diosa. Lógicamente no podían ir contra ella, pero a modo de protesta la mayoría había decidido no utilizar muchos de estos aposentos o hacerlo de manera esporádica, exceptuando el depósito por razones obvias.

—¿Y normalmente haces este trayecto sola? — preguntó Shura.

—Sí, la mayoría de las veces lo hago por mi cuenta.

— ¿En serio? ¡Pero si Mu puede teletransportarse! — refunfuñó Shura. — Ya me va a escuchar…

—No le digas nada, ya lo estoy molestando quedándome en su casa, prefiero hacer estas cosas sola... —Nanako se dio vuelta para mirar a Aioros y continuó. — Aparte no es tan terrible, ¿no?

Aioros la miró y asintió en silencio. La verdad era que, al igual que Shura, pensaba que Mu debería hacerlo por sí mismo, para él era muy sencillo transportarse y volver con lo que necesitaban en segundos, de hecho de esa manera se estaba manejando antes de que Saori trajera a Nanako al Santuario, pero sencillamente no tenía energías para responder de otra manera. Además, él era demasiado caballeroso como para permitir algo así… pero Mu también lo era por lo que le extrañaba que no hubiese dicho nada al respecto… ¿a menos que no supiera? Definitivamente, había algo raro en todo este asunto.

— ¿Mu sabe que estás encargándote de estos trabajos? — ya no tan nervioso el sagitariano la enfrentó, haciéndola sonreír ante la perspicacia de la pregunta.

—Hmmm. —Nanako miró hacia arriba, pensativa. — La verdad es que no lo sabe…

— ¿Pero cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta? Hace ya casi un mes que estás viviendo con él, la última tanda de víveres que Mu trajo por su cuenta debería haberse acabado hace rato…— Shura también estaba dándose cuenta de que había algo raro.

—Sí, de hecho hace ya semanas que se ha acabado. —dijo ella, ante la mirada de ambos caballeros. — En realidad él puede ser bastante distraído con algunas cosas, por lo que empecé a tomar nota de qué alimentos y artículos consume habitualmente y los repongo cada ciertos períodos de tiempo, de manera que no sospeche… dado que yo soy la que cocina, nunca se dio cuenta. — se la veía tranquila mientras explicaba cómo había engañado al pobre Mu. —Además memoricé sus patrones de comportamiento y salidas, para saber cuándo escabullirme y evaluar cuánto traer. Por supuesto que tomo en cuenta el tiempo que me toma llegar hasta aquí y lo que me demoraría el peso de cada tanda. Hasta ahora no me ha salido mal. — terminó de explicar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Shura estalló en carcajadas ante la respuesta de Nanako, al punto en que los ojos le lagrimeaban.

—Vaya que eres inteligente… —le espetó, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

La verdad era que podía entender por qué le gustaba a Aioros: era preciosa, con ese pelo castaño revoltoso y esos ojos miel tan atrayentes, además de inteligente y perspicaz, pero sentía algo más en ella, algo más oscuro y que no podía delinear bien… sólo que sabía que _no debería_ estar nunca junto a su amigo. Sabía con certeza que ella lo destruiría, su experiencia con el sexo opuesto se lo dejó en claro desde la primera vez que la vio. Sólo deseaba que Aioros pudiese darse cuenta lo más pronto posible y se aleje con el menor daño posible. No había probabilidades de que en algún punto no salga herido: con este tipo de mujer, era imposible.

—Realmente es de miedo... — pensó el capricorniano para sí mismo. — ¿Pero realmente será así…? ¿No estaré exagerando? —meditó por unos segundos, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Él sólo quería que Aioros sea feliz, aunque sea quería ayudarlo para que pueda mantener algo casual. Con ella, _solamente_ debía ser algo casual.

Con tanta plática llegaron al depósito sin darse cuenta y entraron rápidamente. Adentro estaba realmente muy fresco, debido a que el lugar fue construido con una muy buena aislación y que contaba con varias heladeras y freezers; y no olvidemos la ubicación estratégica: que se encontrase a los alrededores del templo de Acuario no era ninguna casualidad dado que las periódicas explosiones de cosmos de Camus le brindaban la frescura suficiente a la zona, colaborando al mantenimiento de los productos, particularmente en días extremadamente calurosos como ese.

— ¿Cómo nos organizamos ahora? — preguntó Shura.

—Humm pues si te parece te encargo la parte de congelados, necesitaría estas cosas… —Nanako tomó una hoja pequeña de papel y una lapicera de una de las bolsas de tela que había traído y procedió a armar una lista. —Gracias a que me ayudan puedo aprovechar para llevar más cosas. —sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a Aioros. — ¿Podrías ayudarme con los artículos de almacén?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sonrojándose un poco.

—C-claro. — le respondió, nuevamente nervioso.

—Por dios Aioros no puede ser que no puedas mantenerte calmado por unos minutos…— se reprochó, mientras seguía a Nanako hacia las escaleras. Alcanzó a mirar a su amigo, quién repasaba la lista con aire preocupado.

El depósito estaba dividido por pisos y sectorizado como cualquier otro departamento de ventas: en el subsuelo se encontraban todos los artículos congelados junto a los lácteos y otros alimentos de heladera, en la planta baja se encontraban los artículos para el hogar, en el primer piso había productos de limpieza y de almacén (todo aquello que no necesitase frío), y en el segundo piso accedían a electrodomésticos y una selección de prendas de vestir (todas previamente seleccionadas por Saori, exclusivamente a su gusto).

Nanako comenzó a subir las escaleras, estrechas, acercando su mano al barral como soporte. Pocos centímetros por detrás iba Aioros, respirando con dificultad debido a la repentina cercanía que ambos habían ganado. Observaba cómo ella deslizaba la punta de sus dedos por el frío metal, de una manera juguetona, sugerente… sabía que si miraba hacia abajo se encontraría a centímetros de sus caderas, no quería imaginarse cosas, en aquellas condiciones no había chances de disimular una erección. Tampoco quería que ella lo viese con malos ojos ni que pensase que tenía malas intenciones para con ella, realmente la quería: si aquellos pensamientos arruinasen todo no podría perdonárselo jamás.

Mientras Shura se encontraba muy ocupado revisando las fechas de vencimiento de los yogures, Aioros y Nanako se encontraban en la búsqueda de galletitas frutales dado que eran las favoritas de Mu. Ella llevaba las riendas de la conversación, aunque en realidad él estaba demasiado nervioso para contestarle con otra cosa que no fuesen monosílabos. Finalmente estaban solos.

—No me gusta que estés así, no soy un ogro. — le reclamó ella sorpresivamente, mientras guardaba unos paquetes de avena con frutos secos en el carrito. — ¿Pasa algo malo? — Nanako se paró frente a él y lo miró a la cara. Él le sacaba bastante altura: a sus 1,65mts, el sagitariano le llevaba unos 22cms de diferencia.

—N-no, para nada. — con una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo del jean destrozaba un papel que se encontraba ahí. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obvio?

—¿En serio? Estás comportándote así desde que nos encontramos.

El corazón de Aioros latía tan pero tan fuerte que parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y por más ridículo que fuese, le daba miedo que ella pudiera escucharlo. Para él había mucho en juego.

—¿Será que el calor siempre te pone así de incómodo? Estás muy tenso… vaya… — Nanako apretó con ambas manos el brazo de Aioros, luego dirigiéndolas a sus hombros. — Un buen baño caliente te ayudaría a aflojar esos músculos.

—N-no es una mala idea… cuando v-vuelva a casa seguramente haga eso. —trató de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque era difícil.

—Yo también estoy algo tensa… —ella procedió a masajear ligeramente su cuello, causando que sus pechos se aprieten entre sí, remarcando más su escote frente a un ya asfixiado Aioros. —Ah… —suspiró. — Cómo extraño los onsen… en mi ciudad contábamos con varios, y cuando me encontraba así siempre iba a alguno, hacen maravillas.

Aioros se sintió morir al recordar que Saori había mandado a construir uno dentro de las reformas.

—Pues c-contamos con uno aquí en el Santuario… —dijo bajito. Le iba a reventar el pecho, no aguantaba más. Tragó saliva.

Nanako no parecía sorprendida, pero Aioros no se percató de eso.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó aquella joven.

—S-sí, lo terminaron de construir hace relativamente p-poco tiempo.

—Pues considerando lo tenso que estás te haría bien ir… aunque podríamos ir juntos, ¿no?

— ¿Q-qué? — sorprendido, dejó caer el paquete de galletitas que tenía en la otra mano, causando que el mismo se rompa por el impacto contra el piso, desparramando el contenido.

—Aioros, mira lo que hiciste… —refunfuñó mientras se agachaba a recoger lo que podía. — Que no es una mala idea que vayamos juntos. —le repitió, mirándolo a la cara nuevamente desde el piso.

—¿C-conmigo? — le salió un hilito de voz.

—¿Y con quién más si no? ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí? — Nanako sonrió de oreja a oreja, burlona. Lo codeó con complicidad. —Vamos, aprovechemos para aflojar esos músculos.

—Perdón Nanako, p-pero no puedo aceptar… en estos onsen n-no hay división por g-género.

— ¿Y qué tiene? A menos que tengas otras intenciones, no debería preocuparte… —tiró el anzuelo, mientras se levantaba con las manos llenas de migas. Se las sacudió en las piernas, dando leves palmaditas.

— ¡NO! —Aioros súbitamente levantó el tono de su voz, casi histérico, en una clara descarga de adrenalina y... ¿masculinidad? —No Nanako, no digas eso, no tengo otras intenciones. —la miró fijamente a los ojos, con seriedad. —Es que no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

—Para nada, no pienses en eso. — Nanako le respondió, dándole un golpecito en el hombro y procediendo a continuar con las compras.

Aioros había picado como un tonto, y Nanako se estaba divirtiendo en demasía con toda la situación. Quería empujarlo hacia un punto más allá del arrepentimiento, quería ver a dónde podría llegar, pero con cuidado de que no se rompa como Mu… el rechazo inicial la había dejado descolocada, jamás le había sucedido. Pero en ese momento tampoco quiso debatirse mucho al respecto, sus convicciones eran lo suficientemente maduras como para que no se sacudiesen ante aquel shock. Ahora se planteaba, ¿realmente había sido de tan gran magnitud ese desprecio que sintió de parte de él? ¿Era desprecio o era miedo lo que él sentía? Porque él causó que Nanako sintiese una soledad que hacía tiempo atrás había olvidado: el vacío palpitante ante un beso no correspondido, el frío de una cama sin compartir, la imagen horrible que reflejaba el espejo al encontrarse ella despojada de brazos ajenos. Nanako no podía tolerar la soledad, y era muy consciente de eso.

—Me sorprendió saber que ustedes los Caballeros Dorados están obligados a mantener celibato…

Aioros frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario de Nanako: no entendía bien qué sucedía pero no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

—Pues sí, pero es una regla muy vieja… ya casi ningún caballero lo practica, y ya habrás visto que Saori lo deja pasar p-por alto. — Sagitario trató de hacer de cuenta que no se sentía incómodo, pero al igual que todas las veces anteriores no le salió muy bien. Tenía que hacerlo mejor, definitivamente.

—Ya veo…

Nanako exhaló sonoramente sonando algo fastidiada, y Aioros aprovechó para tomar el carrito de compras y avanzar algunos metros.

—Se está muy bien aquí dentro, ¿no? —intentó cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, después de todo ustedes son hombres… si no pueden liberar aquellos instintos no alcanzo a imaginar la calidad de Caballeros que sean. En algún punto esa libido no expulsada afectaría sus habilidades, ¿no? — Aioros intentó contestarle, pero ella no se lo permitió. — ¿Y tú Aioros? ¿Mantienes celibato?

Nanako se había puesto agresiva y definitivamente _aquello_ era lo que estaba empezando a molestarlo. Él era un hombre sintiéndose arrinconado por la mujer que amaba, sin saber qué sentía ella, sin posibilidades de cortejarla. ¿En qué momento se había perdido como hombre?

Lamentablemente Aioros no sabía tanto del sexo opuesto, sólo mantenía aquellos valores masculinos que sus padres le habían enseñado de pequeño y que él había tratado de transmitir a su hermano pequeño: la mujer debía ser cuidada, amada y respetada. Nunca jamás había sido expuesto a alguien como Nanako, solamente había tenido una sola pareja y a comparación de ella eran el sol y la luna... Bueno, o eso creía él, hasta que ocurrió _aquello_. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer Aioros…? Si apenas vio a Nanako por primera vez, aquel día acomodando el jardín de la casa de Aries, sintió el flechazo más fuerte de sus 25 años. Cupido lo había levantado y arrojado al vacío sin preparación alguna.

— ¿Qué clase de Caballero eres? — Nanako insistió.

—P-pues yo…

— ¿Eres un _buen_ Caballero…?

Aioros tragó saliva y abrió la boca para contestar.

— ¡Y-

— ¡AH al fin! ¡Aquí estaban…! este depósito es tan grande que pensé que no los iba a encontrar más… —Shura apareció en el final del pasillo, interrumpiendo a su amigo sin saberlo. Se acercó rápidamente. — ¿Qué pasa Aioros? Estás pálido…

— ¡Ah Shura! Aioros me estaba contando que Saori mandó a construir unos onsen. No sabes lo mucho que me alegró saberlo, los extrañaba tanto… —suspiró. —Ya quedamos para ir juntos. — Le contó con un tono alegre mientras se daba vuelta para revisar lo que Shura trajo en el carrito.

—Vine en mal momento, ¿no…?— le susurró en el oído a Aioros, quien automáticamente le agarró la muñeca a Shura, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—No, no te vayas, no me dejes solo con ella. — Aioros le respondió, sonando asustado.

El capricorniano tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, a pesar de que le resultaba extraño que de todas las cosas que Aioros podía pedirle le dijese que no lo deje solo con la chica que le gustaba: él no encontraba sentido alguno, dado que Aioros no veía a Nanako de la manera en que Shura sí la había identificado. Reparó en que el ambiente se encontraba algo tenso, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar para no complicar las cosas y nuevamente intentó no ser malicioso con respecto a ella.

—Bueno, ¿qué más restaría? — preguntó Shura, claramente tratando de disipar aquel clima incómodo.

—Hmmm pues por lo que estuve viendo ya estaría todo. — sonrió Nanako.

—Entonces podríamos ir yendo a las registradoras, ¿no?

Con ambos Caballeros empujando los carritos, los tres se dirigieron al ascensor y bajaron hasta planta baja, donde los esperaban dos grandes máquinas para escanear códigos de barras. Lógicamente todos los víveres eran gratuitos, pero para poder mantener un control de lo que cada Casa consumía habían implementado esos dispositivos. Una vez finalizada la carga de productos restaba pasar la tarjeta "Nativa Santuario" del Caballero que realizase la compra, y los molinetes se abrirían para poder retirarse con las cosas. Si, Saori había pensado en todo.

—Ahhh pensar que no me alcanzaron las bolsas de tela que traje… —Nanako se rió, mirando a Shura y Aioros. Había tenido que tomar prestadas algunas de las del depósito.

Ya habían salido de allí y ella comenzó a adelantarse en el camino. El calor había mermado un poco más dado que ya estaba comenzando a anochecer.

— ¿Seguro no quieres que te acompañemos? No podemos teletransportarnos como Mu, pero ir a la velocidad de la luz no es una mala idea tampoco… — insistió el Caballero de Capricornio.

—Bastante me ayudaron hasta aquí, no hace falta que se sigan molestando. —ella respondió con una sonrisa. —Después me pondré en contacto para que coordinemos bien lo del onsen.

Nanako se alejó despacio sin mirar hacia atrás, arrastrando aquellas pesadas bolsas como lo había hecho otras veces en el pasado, perdiéndose a los ojos de Shura y Aioros.

—Nanako… no estás teniendo suerte últimamente. — pensó para sí. No entendía por qué debía auto consolarse, pero sabía que no quería otra noche sola. — ¿Debería pasar por lo de Milo…?

Al segundo, casi como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, sintió un escalofrío. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, alguien posó su mano sobre su hombro, ahora helado por el desconcierto…

— ¿¡Aioros…!? —gritó asustada, al mirar a su lado y ver al Caballero de Sagitario.

—Vamos Nanako, yo te llevo. —él le sonrió, deslizando aquella mano hacia la cintura de ella.

—P-pero ya les dije q-

—No hay peros… no puedo permitir que vayas sola con todo ese peso. Ahora déjame llevarte.

Aquel apabullado Aioros sintió su hombría florecer durante los pocos segundos que duró el trayecto hasta la Casa de Aries: entendía que nada podía hacer si ella tomaba las riendas, pero tenía la certeza de que podía sorprenderla en su terreno. Sólo debía confiar en sí mismo y en lo que sí sabía hacer bien. El valor se apoderaba de él y corría por sus venas. Debía mostrarle, debía mostrarle que sí podía. Él mismo debía volver a sentirlo.

—No era para tanto, ¿no? Llegamos enseguida. — comentó Aioros, sintiéndose orgulloso.

—No quiero sonar malagradecida, pero tenía tiempo de sobra para volver sola… —Nanako no disimulaba su molestia. —… sé que tengo un lindo cuerpo, ¿pero podrías soltarme? — ella lo miró a los ojos: estaban a centímetros, pero no pudo evitar regalarle otra sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Esta mujer…!— Aioros se maldijo mil veces, ella no tardaba nada en querer volver a tomar las riendas… Sagitario no debía dudar o todo fracasaría estrepitosamente.

—Mañana alrededor de las 16hs vendré a buscarte para ir al onsen. —le espetó, haciendo caso omiso al regaño de ella.

—Wow, ¿qué sucedió Aioros? — la voz de Nanako contraatacó sin flaquear ante el avance de Sagitario.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Aioros se despidió con una sonrisa y se fue tan rápido como apareció minutos atrás. No quería dejarla con la última palabra.

Nanako sonrió para sí y entró despacio todas las bolsas a la casa. Su cintura quemaba pero aquel calor era diferente, tenía otro dejo que el habitual, que el desenfrenado, el apasionado… era un toque que no conocía. Cual arte de magia esa oscuridad que estaba inundando sus pensamientos se había despejado, al menos por un rato. Se abrazó a sí misma, tocando sus brazos con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la piel de gallina: estaba expectante.

Sabía que mañana iba a ser un buen día.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 3-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

— ¿¡P-POR QUÉ RAYOS LE DIJE ESO…?!

Mientras Shura se encontraba preparando unas verduras para la cena, el Caballero de Sagitario había entrado corriendo a su casa a los gritos y se derrumbó en una de las sillas de su comedor.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago…? — lloriqueó con la frente apoyada en la mesa. —Me dejé llevar Shura, realmente no sé qué hacer…

El capricorniano giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo y suspiró.

—Aioros… Si me explicases qué sucedió en lugar de gimotear, podría intentar ayudarte. — le respondió mientras rallaba algo de zanahoria.

—S-sucede que Nanako es asertiva, p-pero la quiero y no sé qué hacer y-y me dejé llevar y cometí un error, ¿qué hago ahora? — Aioros habló muy nervioso mientras se agarraba la cabeza. —Ahhhhh… — llorisqueó sobre la mesa.

—Sigo sin entender Aioros. Explícame bien qué pasó.

—E-es que yo tampoco entiendo bien, Shura…

—Así no podremos llegar a nada. — le respondió, con menos paciencia, tomando varios tomates y lavándolos. — A ver… Hasta que entramos al depósito estaba todo normal, quitando tu desempeño algo patético…

—T-tampoco para que lo digas así… — El sagitariano interrumpió con vergüenza.

—Sí que lo fue, no podías articular palabra y no te involucraste en nada… con todas las oportunidades que te brindé en esa charla…— Shura tomó aire y suspiró profundamente. —En fin, ¿qué pasó en el depósito? Porque claramente ahí ocurrió algo extraño, cuando fui a buscarlos el ambiente estaba raro.

—Honestamente no lo sé, estábamos charlando…— Aioros frunció el ceño al ver la mirada que le dirigió su amigo. —Bueno, está bien, ella estaba hablando sola prácticamente… a mí no me salían muchas cosas.

—¿Entonces?

—Ella estaba igual que antes, pero en un momento su humor cambió y empezó a preguntarme qué me pasaba y a decir que le molestaba que yo esté "así". No entendí muy bien a qué se refería la verdad…

—Creo que a cualquier persona le molestaría estar con alguien que pareciera no escucharla y respondiese sólo con monosílabos. — Shura acotó, mezclando la verdura cortada en un bowl de vidrio. — ¿Y qué más pasó?

Aioros miró hacia la mesa con un gesto de incomodidad, ruborizándose casi instintivamente.

—P-pues después de eso cambió el semblante nuevamente y tocó mis brazos y hombros —pausó el relato al ver cómo su amigo se dio vuelta de manera repentina para verlo, adelantándose a la interrupción de Shura. —S-sí, sí los tocó… los apretó y dijo que yo estaba muy tenso y que me serviría una ducha caliente.

—Ay Aioros…

Shura pausó los quehaceres culinarios y se apoyó en la mesada de la cocina, frente a su amigo. Se llevó una mano a la sien, suspirando profundamente, con mucho pesar… era lógico que Aioros se sintiese tan frustrado, diablos, que él sólo había tenido una sola pareja y aquella relación había sido un juego de niños, de adolescentes inocentes, sin segundas intenciones, todo muy vainilla y con mucho amor.

—Ahora entiendo eso del onsen… Y conociéndote tu aceptaste, ¿o no? — el Caballero de Capricornio ya sabía la respuesta.

—E-es que no me dio opciones tampoco… me sentí muy incómodo, especialmente cuando me preguntó por esa regla prehistórica del celibato… —Aioros confesó, nervioso.

—Por dios…— Shura se estrujó el flequillo. Era peor de lo que creía… —Bueno, ¿pero sabes qué Aioros? Por suerte aparecí en el momento justo, ahora solamente nos queda buscar una manera de posponer esa salida y listo… —creyendo haber resuelto el problema, se dio vuelta y con un tenedor probó que la ensalada estuviera correctamente sazonada.

—Es que ese es el problema... no puedo cancelarla…— Aioros le respondió con pesar.

— ¿Cómo que no? — preguntó Shura con la boca llena.

—E-es que no sé por qué pero cuando ella se iba me brotó c-como un impulso, la llevé a la casa y l-le dije que mañana pasaría a buscarla.

—¿¡Q-!?— Shura tuvo que contener el grito para no escupir toda la comida, procediendo a tragar rápidamente. Tosió varias veces, procesando lo que había acabado de escuchar.

—No sé qué me pasó… P-pero me sentí arrinconado y poco hombre y me salió hacer eso…

—¡Pues eso era lo que ella quería que hagas…! —Shura tomó el bowl de vidrio con la ensalada y el tenedor y dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesa con bronca. —Ya Aioros, no más tengo hambre. — lo miró con mala gana. — Cómetela.

—P-pero sabes que a mí no me gusta con tanto vinagre… —reprochó el sagitariano bajito, hasta que reparó en la mirada asesina de Shura. —E-está bien, la como, la como…

—Escúchame bien Aioros, porque es la única vez que voy a decírtelo.

—Siempre te escucho, Shura…

—Estoy hablando en serio. No voy a volver a repetirlo.

—Está bien…

—No debes, _bajo ningún concepto_ , involucrarte con ella. — le espetó el capricorniano con crudeza.

—P-pero tú sabes que yo la quiero…

—Sí, pero ella no y te va a lastimar. Eso te lo aseguro. Por un momento pensé que era diferente, por eso intenté ayudarte… pero no es así. —Shura se cruzó de brazos. — Cancela lo de mañana, o mejor aún, directamente ni aparezcas. Haz de cuenta que jamás sucedió. — agregó, con un tono de voz poco feliz.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso…? Y-yo la quiero de verdad, y sé que puedo conquistarla y ser f-felices juntos… —dijo Aioros con muchísima vergüenza.

—Nanako no es como Julia, perdona pero estás siendo tonto e inocente.

—Sé que no es como ella, pero…— Aioros sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar a Shura mencionando el nombre de su ex pareja.

—No quiero que discutamos por esto, pero por favor confía en lo que estoy diciéndote. Si aun así decides avanzar, después no me reproches el no haberte avisado. — continuó Shura en un tono de voz poco feliz.

—Gracias por preocuparte. Sé que son diferentes, no espero que sea fácil, p-pero quiero intentarlo.

Shura comenzó a irritarse en sobremanera pues sabía que dijese lo que dijese, su amigo haría lo que le viniese en gana, estaba enamorado y él ya sabía que en ese estado era bastante tozudo. Volvió a agarrarse la cabeza.

—Ya podrías ir a tu casa, ¿no? —lo miró de reojo. —Llévate el bowl, luego me lo devuelves…

—Está bien Shura. — le respondió con pesar, agarrando la ensalada. —N-no me gusta mucho pero veré cómo la mejoro…

—Sí Aioros, más te vale ver cómo arreglas esto… —pensó Shura para sí, sumamente pesimista. No le veía buen futuro para nada.

Aioros se retiró con paso cansino y bajó las escaleras hacia el Templo de Sagitario. Apenas entró procedió a dirigirse a la cocina, masticando las palabras que su amigo le había proferido minutos antes. Retiró un colador de una de las alacenas y procedió a volcar la ensalada en el, lavándola para quitar la mayor cantidad de vinagre posible.

—¿Tan difícil es colocarle solo unas gotas…? —se quejó, mientras revolvía aquella mezcla bajo el agua.

Ahora que estaba solo debía reconocer que todavía seguía sintiendo un poco aquel arrebato de hombría que lo dominó más temprano. Sus sentimientos eran obvios, y su amigo lo conocía en demasía… sin embargo por más pánico que sintiese, ya se había decidido: quería conquistarla. ¿Cómo enfrentarse a aquella mujer? ¿Debería elaborar algún tipo de estrategia? A Aioros le hubiese gustado poder pedirle consejos a Shura pero él ya había dejado muy en claro que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que se involucre con Nanako, por lo que sabía que no quería volver a mencionar el tema frente a su amigo.

Luego de comer a regañadientes lo que Shura le había dado, la noche sorprendió a Aioros acariciándolo con una suave brisa que entraba por la ventana entreabierta del dormitorio. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo ya se había separado de Julia? Mejor dicho, ¿hace cuánto que Julia lo había dejado…? Los recuerdos volvían uno tras otro mientras miraba el techo con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que ya no le dolía tanto el pecho al pensar en ellos. Julia fue lo más cercano al amor que había conocido, lo más puro, lo más inocente: su primera y única novia. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños y mantenían una relación muy cercana, de tal manera que todo su entorno esperaba que formaran una pareja… no tardaron demasiado en cumplir con aquellas expectativas.

Esos mismos pensamientos lo llevaban de la mano en un viaje al pasado, la brisa veraniega acompañándolo página a página hacia atrás, sacudiendo todo el polvo que había acumulado. Las noches que dormía junto a ella abrazados en silencio, en la cama que solía ocupar el lugar de la actual; las tardes que se escapaba del Santuario para salir a pasear a la ciudad junto a ella, los días que desayunaban juntos aquellos panquecillos con miel que tanto le gustaban. Los días en que ella lo esperaba, tras el arduo entrenamiento al que se estaba sometiendo para conseguir la armadura de oro. El aroma de su perfume favorito, que solía volverlo loco pero ahora solamente le provocaba nauseas de sólo recordarlo impregnado en el cuerpo de _aquel_ joven, mezclado con sudor y con lágrimas- El suave cosquilleo de su larga cabellera negra sobre su pecho cuando hacían el amor, el sudor que los unía a lo largo del cuerpo, apretados, pegados el uno al otro.

Aioros había perdido todo deseo de mantener intimidad con una mujer. Aquella libido olvidada, enterrada, tenía una razón de ser e iba más allá de cualquier instinto puramente primitivo que pudiera tener, pues Aioros contaba con heridas muy grandes que hasta entonces había estado intentando sanar, en silencio. Por más que continuase su vida con normalidad nunca pudo dejar de pensar en que él no se merecía eso.

Y aunque Shura se opusiese, Nanako era la primera persona por la que volvía a sentir algo en muchos años, y si debía ser completamente sincero consigo mismo la actitud de su amigo lo enfurecía… Aioros no se merecía _nada_ de lo que sucedió. No quería perder aquella sensación nuevamente, necesitaba que la sangre siga fluyendo por sus venas, extrañaba sentirse pleno sólo por el hecho de verla, extrañaba aquella movilización fulgurante.

Julia desapareció de su vida una fría mañana de otoño, despidiéndose de Aioros con un beso, como todos los días que despertaban juntos. Había dejado una nota, pero él no quiso leerla… todo era muy evidente, todo a su alrededor indicaba lo que había sucedido y con sólo sentir ese dejo de temblor en sus labios, resecos, supo que ella mentía. Entre todos los despojos y prendas de ropa que se encontraban en esa habitación, miró a aquel que dormía plácidamente oliendo a ella, con _ese_ perfume dulzón que lo envolvía, en pleno contraste con la habitación la cual emanaba una mezcla de aroma a sudor y alcohol. Y fuertemente, al inspirar, brotaba en su nariz aquel olor pungente propio del sexo. Su pecho, fornido y varonil, brillaba de transpiración y allí reposaba uno de los largos cabellos de su mujer. Esa mujer, que ya no era de él exclusivamente. Aquellos aromas traicioneros se ensamblaban y brindaban un espectáculo patético donde él era la estrella del show, aplaudiéndole a la vida por haberlo ridiculizado de semejante manera. Pero aun así, él jamás los culpó, ni él mismo entendía bien por qué… evidentemente el corazón actúa de maneras erráticas frente al desengaño.

Aioros cerró los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa, sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel erizarse. Jamás había buscado una respuesta de parte de ella, simplemente naturalizó lo sucedido y lo dejó atrás. Shura nunca supo que Aioros se había enterado de lo de esa noche y así iba a continuar siendo por siempre.

Cuando uno lleva tantos años queriendo esconder esos sentimientos, habiéndolos reprimido inconscientemente por sobremanera, una leve brisa puede ser increíblemente liberadora.

Y así, junto con su consciencia por esa noche, Aioros finalmente pudo dejarlo ir.

La mañana siguiente encontró a un Aioros más maduro y seguro de sí mismo, como si se hubiese reencontrado después de un largo tiempo. Gran parte de su día pasó prácticamente como por inercia: levantarse temprano, ducharse, desayunar sus cereales favoritos junto con un café para luego realizar su guardia matutina junto con Shura en los alrededores de la entrada al Santuario. Ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra alguna sobre el intercambio que tuvieron a raíz de Nanako en la noche anterior y todo siguió con normalidad, como siempre había sido.

Y para cuando Aioros quiso cobrar consciencia del paso del tiempo, ya se encontraba nuevamente duchado, arreglado y perfumado, yendo hacia la casa de Aries con paso rápido… no tan rápido como la noche anterior, pero con total control y claridad. Estaba decidido a recuperarse y quería ganar a Nanako a cómo de lugar. Sentía nuevamente proliferar en su interior aquella emoción que ya había olvidado, aquella emoción que en realidad jamás había conocido dado que su relación con Julia prácticamente había sido algo natural, casi como si se hubiese generado por osmosis. Aquel sentimiento puramente primitivo que palpitaba brutalmente, que le pedía más y más: _quería cazar_ , pero no a _ese_ nivel instintivo de bajeza.

El timbre resonó dos veces con fuerza y el sol ya estaba pegando duro contra el frente de la casa de Aries. El Caballero de Sagitario llevaba esperando unos cuantos minutos a que Nanako saliese, pero no había noticias de ella.

—¿Nanako…? —Aioros la llamó, con un tono de voz fuerte, pero nadie le respondió.

Decidió subir un poco más las escaleras, casi a medio camino entre la entrada principal donde estaba el timbre y la puerta. Volvió a llamarla, esta vez un poco más fuerte… seguía sin conseguir una respuesta.

—Esta Nanako… — refunfuñó Aioros, acercándose hacia la puerta. — Nanako, ¿estás ahí? — preguntó en voz alta, mientras golpeaba la puerta varias veces.

Claramente el hecho de que Nanako no respondiese lo había sacado de su recién adquirida "zona de confort", al ser una situación que no podía controlar empezó a preocuparse y eso resultó en ansiedad y nerviosismo, pero todas aquellas reacciones formaban parte de un proceso inconsciente dado que Aioros realmente no se había percatado de eso.

—¿Y ahora qué hago…? —se preguntó. — ¿Me estará ignorando…?

Aioros imaginó a Nanako riéndose de él, escondida en algún lugar de la casa, espiándolo de alguna extraña manera mientras él la esperaba como un tonto, y automáticamente se le revolvió el estómago. Comenzó a dudar sobre si ella en verdad se encontraba allí, ¿había tomado en serio la invitación? A pesar de que él normalmente no era así, definitivamente frente a ella había actuado como un cobarde, y aunque intentó redimirse sólo fueron unos pocos minutos a comparación de todas las veces con las que se habían encontrado, siempre por casualidad. Lógicamente todo aquello tendría más peso, o eso suponía.

Intentó nuevamente tocar a la puerta, con más insistencia que la vez anterior, y de manera instintiva llevó su mano a la perilla, girándola cuasi- maniáticamente.

—¿Eh?

El pestillo se metió para adentro y la puerta abrió, haciendo un *click* casi imperceptible, pero lo suficientemente sonoro como para sacudir al sagitariano por completo. Ninguno de sus sentidos podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido: la puerta estaba abierta, casi como por azar del destino.

—¿Por qué está abierta…?

Aioros podía debatirse entre cientos de opciones pero ninguna ayudaba, aquel suceso había provocado que se quede en blanco, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Todo estaba saliendo totalmente diferente a lo que había planeado, lo repitió mil veces en su cabeza, repasó cada parte del plan, pensó mil veces qué decir y cómo hacerlo… pero esta situación sí que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Salir de ese trance no era fácil pero ahí estaba él, parado en la entrada de una casa que no era suya, luego de haber armado semejante escándalo gritando y llamando a la puerta como un desquiciado –o al menos así se sentía–; claramente no se veía bien y si algún otro caballero llegase a encontrarlo con la mano en la perilla y la puerta a medio abrir tendría que dar muchas explicaciones. Oh rayos, ¿y Mu? ¿Habría presenciado todo eso?

—¿M-mu…? — llamó intentando no sonar temeroso. — ¿Estás ahí?

Tampoco obtuvo una respuesta del dueño de la casa, lo que lo dejó un poco más tranquilo… hasta que vio que todavía no había soltado la manija.

—Por Zeus, debo estar loco… —se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba a la casa de Aries. — A escondidas… como si fuese un ladrón… —no paraba de lamentarse.

Intentó respirar con normalidad mientras miraba a su alrededor. A simple vista la disposición de la casa no parecía variar demasiado de la suya o la de Shura: a su izquierda había una cocina abierta que se encontraba conectada directamente a la sala de estar, dividida a medias por una isla o mesada larga, con dos sillas altas. La decoración era bastante sencilla y Mu no parecía ser el tipo de persona que acumulase objetos, en aquel living-room solamente se podía ver un sillón de dos plazas de un hermoso color marrón-anaranjado, una mesita bajita de un material similar al roble con un gran adorno tibetano en el centro, que prácticamente era lo único que llamaba la atención debido al intenso color dorado que tenía. Sobre la mesada de la cocina solamente había una maceta pequeña con un potus.

—Bueno, realmente parece la casa de Mu…

Al sagitariano le resultaba extraño que no hubiese ningún rastro de que allí viviese una chica, no había pistas de Nanako por ningún lado, por lo menos a simple vista. Nada fuera de lugar, ninguna prenda de ropa, ninguna decoración, ningún aroma en particular. Trató de agudizar sus sentidos, calmando su respiración lo más posible y miró hacia el frente, hacia aquel pasillo oscuro que lo invitaba a seguir avanzando, debido a la naturaleza estrecha del mismo allí casi no llegaba la luz del sol. Dio un paso, todavía algo temeroso, y se adentró en la casa de Mu. Solamente rogaba que nadie lo hubiese visto dado que no quería ser el hazmerreír del Santuario.

Tras avanzar unos pocos metros, pudo visualizar una puerta al fondo del pasillo junto con otras dos a cada costado. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando un poco más a la oscuridad a la vez que sus oídos lograron captar un sonido extraño, como si fuese… ¿una cascada? ¿una corriente de agua? Dio los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a aquella habitación y apoyó la oreja en la puerta, al mismo tiempo que aquel ruido cesó instantáneamente.

Apenas Aioros se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo no pudo evitar sentirse como un tremendo idiota: Nanako se estaba duchando, por eso no había escuchado el timbre y menos que menos sus llamados. Si aquel cuarto de baño también seguía el mismo esquema de construcción - similar a la Casa de Capricornio o Sagitario- que el resto de la casa entonces seguramente el mismo contaría con una aislación de sonido un poco más profunda que la habitual –lo suficiente como para escuchar sonidos algo fuertes en una habitación continua, pero más allá de eso imposible- ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Se hubiese ahorrado toda esa escena afuera y no hubiese perdido tan fácil ese ímpetu de conquista. Sabía que debía recuperarlo pronto o estaría totalmente perdido, y definitivamente no quería eso... tenía que salir de ahí _inmediatamente_.

Retrocedió de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, volviendo de espalda sobre sus pasos, sin poder quitar los ojos de la puerta. El corazón se le salía de la boca de sólo pensar en qué podría decir ella si llegase a encontrarlo allí, ¿y si justo Mu volvía? Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Mu la habría visto desnuda? ¿Qué pensaba Mu de Nanako…?

Por suerte Aioros no tuvo mucho tiempo para divagar, rápidamente había llegado a la sala de estar y ya faltaba muy poco para poder salir y hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido. Se repitió a si mismo que todo iba a estar bien y giró sobre sí mismo lo más silenciosamente que pudo para dar los pasos finales hacia la salida.

Del otro lado de aquella fatídica puerta, una Nanako recién salida de la ducha se paraba frente al lavabo observando con detenimiento su rostro húmedo, al igual que su cuerpo. No quería demorar mucho dado que era pleno verano y aquella habitación terminaría convirtiéndose en un sauna, pero no podía evitar revisar en detenimiento su piel en busca de imperfecciones. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, inspeccionándola, y luego hacia la frente, levantando el flequillo mojado. Una gota de sudor, rebelde, apareció cerca de su nariz y se deslizó a la derecha del surco nasolabial provocándole un ligero escozor.

—Estas ojeras… —refunfuñó para sí misma, mirándose con desagrado. — Pero si no estuve ni un minuto aquí dentro… — añadió mientras usaba el dorso de la mano para quitarse la transpiración del rostro.

A la izquierda del lavabo había un mueble de tamaño mediano donde guardaban los artículos de baño y otras necesidades, por lo que se agachó a buscar una toalla y un toallón más grande, el cual utilizó con rapidez para cubrir su pelo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a secarse el cuerpo, sintió un fuerte ruido proveniente de la sala de estar.

—Aioros…

El sagitariano la miró asustado, despatarrado sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar: evidentemente al ser casi del color del piso había pasado desapercibida para el caballero, el cual tropezó con ella al dar vuelta para irse. Ese hubiese sido el menor de los males, si con aquella caída Aioros no hubiese empujado la mesa, provocando a su vez que el adorno tibetano de Mu se resbalase y se hiciese añicos contra el suelo.

—¿Qué se supone que deba pensar ahora? — le espetó ella.

La verdad es que ni él lo sabía, aquel día estaba maldito y la salida que había planeado ni siquiera había empezado. La voz de Shura resonó en su cabeza, diciéndole que no se involucre con ella.

—Lo siento…

Con un hilito de voz, aquella disculpa brotó de los labios de Aioros con lentitud: se encontraba ante una situación irremediable, ni siquiera se molestó en buscar escapatoria o excusas. Enterró su cara en la alfombra, ella lo había descubierto de aquella manera tan lamentable, era vergonzoso por demás, no era digno de verla ni de su presencia… Sin mencionar el hecho de que ella se encontraba solamente tapada por una toalla pequeña. Si alguien aparecía para matarlo en aquel preciso momento sería una persona muy feliz.

Nanako continuaba mirándolo, pero la manera en la que Aioros había reaccionado le resultaba algo extraña, llegando casi a incomodarla.

—Es raro que no intentes explicar qué es lo que haces aquí adentro…— comenzó a hablar Nanako, haciendo que Aioros trate de hacerse uno con la alfombra por la vergüenza. — Pero después de todo, parece que sorprenderme se está comenzando a volver algo habitual en ti… — hizo una pausa y suspiró. — No te preocupes tanto por la baratija esa de Mu, la verdad es que nunca me gustó así que me alegra no tener que volver a verla. Voy a terminar de arreglarme así podemos salir de una vez por todas.

El sagitariano abrió los ojos de par en par mientras que ella se alejaba hacia su habitación. Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrándose se levantó, incrédulo. No podía parar de temblar.

—T-tengo que ver como limpio este desastre… —murmuró para sí.

Con su cuerpo flojo como gelatina, se acercó hacia la cocina para ver si encontraba una aspiradora, o a lo sumo una escoba para juntar lo que había quedado del adorno, pero a simple vista no había nada. Dadas las circunstancias anteriores ni se le pasó por la cabeza revisar en otros lugares, ni siquiera quiso abrir las alacenas alargadas que había al lado de la heladera. Volvió hacia la alfombra y comenzó a recoger los pedazos más grandes, colocándolos sobre la mesa, y con mucho cuidado juntó el resto con sus manos.

Volvió a pararse y miró a su alrededor, todavía con algo de temblor. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas, ya no podía más con tantas emociones yendo y viniendo constantemente.

—Ya no puedo más… — dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Apenas apoyó el trasero no pudo evitar entregarse al placer y la comodidad de aquel mueble, relleno de suaves plumas que lo absorbían completamente, hundiéndose en el. Entreabrió los labios al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos totalmente, recostando su espalda completamente en el respaldo: no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 4-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Ya eran cerca de las 17 horas y al pie del Santuario el sol seguía pegando fuerte. Aquella tarde el encargado de guardar la entrada era Aldebarán, quien se encontraba apoyado en una de las columnas, intentando abanicarse –sin éxito- con las manos.

—Esta ola de calor realmente está terrible… Bah, todo lo que va de este verano en realidad. — pensó, sin dejar de empujar aire caliente hacia su rostro. —Igualito a Brazil, que lástima que me haya desacostumbrado después de tantos años aquí…

El caballero de Tauro comenzó a sentirse nostálgico y se entristeció al pensar en que Mu no estaba ahí con él para poder contarle más cosas sobre su país natal.

—Mhhh…

Aldebarán interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente al sentir una presencia desconocida acercándose hacia el Santuario. Miró con detenimiento hacia el frente y pudo divisar una silueta posiblemente femenina, de baja estatura, a aproximadamente cien metros de él. Rápidamente tomó un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y procedió a secar su rostro, ya que no sabía quién era debía estar presentable: en ese momento era la cara del Santuario.

Ya más cerca pudo comprobar que sí, efectivamente, se trataba de una chica bastante joven, posiblemente una adolescente. Se sintió algo tranquilo al ver que no expedía un aura maligna, pero sin embargo al no saber quién era no se permitiría bajar la guardia.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra perdida? — preguntó Tauro amablemente.

—A-ah no… V-venía al Santuario. —le respondió ella con voz finita.

—Lo siento, pero la entrada al Santuario se encuentra prohibida… —dijo Aldebarán con una sonrisa.

Aquella joven lo miró tímidamente, probablemente intimidada por el gran tamaño del taurino, y luego miró sus manos. Al instante se sobresaltó y revisó su bolso, tomando un sobre de color dorado el cual le entregó a Aldebarán.

El caballero de Tauro lo tomó con delicadeza y procedió a chequear el dorso: " _Carta de invitación al Santuario"_ se leía en griego. Se tomó unos segundos para revisar el interior, el contenido coincidía y estaba firmada por la mismísima Saori.

—Señorita, me hubiera dicho antes que contaba con esto… —Aldebarán acotó, algo apenado. —Puede pasar sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes. —volvió a sonreírle.

Ella bajó unos centímetros su cabeza como pidiéndole disculpas, y puso pie en el Santuario por primera vez en su vida. Dio unos pasos y volteó hacia atrás, mirando a Aldebarán.

—Gracias… —le respondió ella, con la misma mirada tímida del principio.

—Despreocúpate, es mi trabajo. Disculpa si soné mal cuando llegaste.

Aldebarán recibió una sonrisa como respuesta, viendo como ella se daba la vuelta y seguía camino al sendero que la conducía hacia arriba.

—Bueno… no fue un viaje largo pero al fin llegue… —pensó la joven.

Ya frente a las escaleras de la casa de Aries se tomó unos minutos para observar a su alrededor. A decir verdad la belleza del lugar la había sorprendido gratamente, sólo con estar unos minutos podía darse cuenta de la enorme carga energética que allí había. Inspiró con fuerza, pudiendo sentir el aroma de la tierra mezclada con historia… Todavía no entendía muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer allí, pero por lo pronto debía dirigirse al templo que le habían indicado con antelación.

Para cuando ya estaba pisando los escalones de la tercera casa las piernas le pesaban como dos bloques de cemento y estaba a nada de acalambrarse. Necesitaba parar urgente, por lo que se sentó al costado de uno de los escalones, con los ojos hacia arriba, admirando la arquitectura del lugar.

Tras algunos minutos de descanso y luego de haberse hidratado con una botella de agua que llevaba en su cartera, procedió a ponerse de pie nuevamente. Elongó un poco en el lugar, estirando los brazos y en particular las piernas, y al mirar al frente nuevamente sintió una ráfaga de viento que la hizo sentirse helada en pleno verano.

De la nada, unos escalones más arriba había aparecido un hombre, quien se acercaba con paso rápido hacia ella.

Nanako parecía poco feliz mientras intentaba tapar con maquillaje sus tan odiadas ojeras frente al espejo, especialmente la derecha le provocaba fruncir el ceño. Era lo único que la distraía de pensar qué diantres estaba haciendo Aioros allí adentro, y ni mencionemos lo del adorno de Mu… era cierto que a su criterio era espantoso, pero hasta ahora no había estado en una situación similar con él por lo que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Aries.

—Qué más da… —dijo en voz alta mientras soltaba el pomo de corrector líquido sobre la mesa, clavando sus ojos en su reflejo.

Ciertamente todo lo ocurrido la tenía inquieta. Aioros era raro a sus ojos, cualquier hombre normal ya hubiese sucumbido ante ella sin hacer tantas estupideces, sólo se volvían así de idiotas cuando no tenían experiencia o peor aún, cuando se enamoraban… aquellas situaciones que para otras personas representarían desafíos interesantes a ella sólo la ponían de mal humor, automáticamente perdían atractivo ante sus ojos.

Y si había algo que desquiciaba más aún a Nanako, era el rechazo. Lo sucedido con Mu había sido error suyo, pura y exclusivamente suyo: todo fue demasiado rápido y transparente, como normalmente funcionaría con el común de los hombres o por lo menos con hombres que compartiesen su visión respecto al sexo… ella no había calculado que Mu era todo lo contrario. ¿Hubiese ocurrido todo de la misma manera si hubiese preparado el terreno correctamente? Nanako estaba convencida de que Mu no era inquebrantable, bien sabía que el tema del celibato era algo ya muy viejo y que ningún Caballero lo practicaba. Había algo más de fondo, pero le parecía una pérdida de tiempo ahondar en ello, por lo que cuando él la buscó ella lo rechazó: no estaba para esos líos. No quería admitir que había estado subestimado el impacto que había tenido en ella esa situación.

Pero con Aioros pasaba algo diferente, no le había mentido cuando le dijo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre sorprenderla. Nanako tenía muy claro que ella no se estaba involucrando con él bajo ningún tipo de sentimiento amoroso, pero se sentía sola. No quería amor ni amistad por parte de él, solamente necesitaba poder poseer y ser poseída, sentir el calor de otro cuerpo, poder palpar aquel placer inflamable dentro suyo. Habían pasado muchos años, pero todavía no lograba dejar atrás aquel resabio que le impedía procesar el rechazo de otra manera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Aioros? No entendía muy bien la razón y de hecho iba en contra de sus principios, pero tal como una niña pequeña a la que habían negado un juguete, debía conseguirlo a toda costa. Aioros no era un capricho cualquiera, ¿o sí…? Recordó cómo la había agarrado de la cintura la noche anterior y encontró su propio rostro mutando descompaginadamente. Quemaba. Quemaba tanto que no sabía si ella era digna.

Nanako se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba atrás de la puerta de su habitación, y miró su cuerpo de arriba abajo: lo aduló por unos segundos, pero dedicó el doble de tiempo a destruirlo. Todavía llevaba puestos remanentes de ese vestido espantoso, con ese encaje barato plateado que hacía que su piel picase, en plena explosión de rechazo ante aquella capa de tela y el significado que acarreaba para ella. Aquel vestido que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente marcado por manos de otros hombres… aún faltaba para que se volviese bello a sus ojos. Cuando llegase aquel día en el que pudiese verse desnuda finalmente podría seguir adelante, pero el amor no era una opción, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Ahora estaba sobre un puente, uno muy viejo, muy frágil, cuya estructura sólo dependía de un hilo… Si Aioros la rechazaba por algún motivo, ni se imaginaba qué podría sucederle. ¿Qué el adorno de Mu se había roto? ¿Que Aioros había aparecido adentro de esa casa mientras ella se bañaba? La verdad es que comparados a las cosas que le estaban pasando, esos eran detalles insignificantes.

—Ya estoy lista. —le dijo a Aioros, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación tras ella.

Vistiendo un remerón color rosa, unas calzas simples negras y sandalias, atravesó el pasillo a paso rápido, sólo para encontrarse al Caballero de Sagitario con medio cuerpo sobre el sillón, profundamente dormido.

—¿En serio…? — pensó para sí, sin disimular la decepción que le generaba aquella escena.

Lo observó manteniendo algo de distancia, notando que Aioros estaba bastante bien arreglado a pesar de que sólo era una salida dentro del Santuario. Vestía unos jeans blancos corte slim fit, no muy ajustados pero lo suficiente como para que se apreciasen las piernas bien trabajadas del sagitariano; y arriba tenía puesta una camisa celeste claro, cuyos primeros dos botones se encontraban desabrochados, dejando entrever un poco sus pectorales debido a que estaba recostado. Dio unos pasos, lentamente, colocándose de pie al lado de Aioros, y procedió a agacharse, mirándolo de cerca… el aroma a perfume que emanaba de su cuello le resultaba increíblemente atractivo y se encontró clavándole los ojos tan fijamente que no tenía idea de cómo él no había despertado aún.

—Mmmmn… — el sagitariano se movió un poco, entreabriendo levemente sus labios.

La boca de Aioros se veía extremadamente apetitosa, al igual que ese rostro dormido tan angelical. Sentía deseos de hacer que se retuerza en una mueca de placer.

—N-na-…

La luz cálida caía sobre ambos, entrando sutilmente a través de las ventanas. Ella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza.

—Nanako… —Aioros la mencionó en sueños, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su rostro se ensombreció, pues ahora se encontraba en un dilema moral del que no deseaba formar parte... y ella no era una persona precisamente empática.

—Eres un idiota…— le respondió ella, bajito.

Cuando quiso volver a la realidad, Mu estaba entrando a la casa, lo que hizo que Nanako se sobresaltase al verlo tan súbitamente.

—¡Me asustaste…! — le reprochó ella, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Ah, lo siento Nanako… —respondió Mu, cerrando la puerta con firmeza.

—¡A-ahh! — Aioros se levantó de golpe al sentir la puerta, y miró a su alrededor. —¿Nanako…? ¿¡M-mu?!

Mu lo miró extrañado, Aioros y él se llevaban bien pero no recordaba haberlo invitado a su casa. Además de eso, el cosmos del sagitariano se notaba algo alterado, como si algo lo incomodase… y ahora que lo pensaba, había algo que estaba faltando en su sala de estar. Los ojos del ariano se posaron en Nanako por unos segundos, que todavía estaba sentada al lado del sillón; para pasar a Aioros otra vez y luego…

—¡Mi adorno…! —exclamó él con tristeza, apreciando los fragmentos rotos esparcidos por toda la alfombra y sobre la mesa. —¿Qué pasó aquí…? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —el pobre Mu no sabía qué preguntar primero, estaba confundido y apenado.

—Lo siento mucho Mu, fue sin querer…

Aioros observó incrédulo cómo ella se disculpaba por algo que ni siquiera había hecho. Hizo ademán de abrir la boca para intervenir, pero la mirada que ella le dirigió le indicó que debía quedarse callado. El ariano la miró, poco convencido.

—Aioros… ¿viniste con Nanako?

—Ya nos íbamos igual. —le respondió ella.

Aries se llamó a silencio mientras Nanako tomaba a Aioros de la mano y lo sacaba rápidamente de la casa; observando desde la puerta cómo subían las escaleras del templo hasta que se perdieron en la distancia… Aquella escena le resultaba familiar. No pudo más que sentir lástima por él y se preguntó hasta cuándo iba a tener que seguir fingiendo autocomplacencia a los ojos de los demás.

—Está muy callada… — pensó Aioros.

Ambos iban subiendo las escaleras hasta la tercera casa, dado que allí el camino se desviaba hacia el onsen. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había intercambiado palabra, cada uno ensimismado en sus preocupaciones.

—Nanako… ¿Estás enojada? — le preguntó Sagitario en voz bajita, en parte deseando que ella no lo escuche.

Súbitamente ella frenó el paso, quedando unos escalones más abajo que Aioros.

—Mmmh pues no sabría decirte…— admitió ella, mirándolo a los ojos. —…No sé si lo que siento es enojo.

—Siento mucho haberte causado todos estos problemas. —le contestó él, armándose de valor.

Aioros tenía terror de perderla para siempre, de que se le escape de entre los dedos como si fuese arena. Él correspondió su mirada, intentando transmitirle lo mal que se sentía. Nanako seguía bastante incómoda al respecto y en su mente solamente cabía un pensamiento: ¿qué iba a pasar con ella de ahora en más? Necesitaba priorizarse, aunque no es que nunca lo hiciese. Ella comenzó a subir las escaleras de vuelta mientras ahora era Aioros quien quedaba detrás.

—E-estaba preocupado… —balbuceó con dificultad, tomando aire. —No me respondías y por eso me preocupé. —siguió hablando con algo más de intensidad. —No sabía que la puerta iba a estar abierta, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba cayendo al suelo y veía como el adorno de Mu volaba por el aire. — confesó. —Y después de eso… ahí estabas. Sólo quería morirme.

Al escuchar sus palabras ella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la parte delantera del ruedo de aquel remerón rosa que tenía puesto. Lo estrujó con fuerza pero cuidando que él no se dé cuenta de aquello.

—Créeme cuando te digo que lo que menos deseo en este mundo es causarte sufrimiento.

Aioros le hablaba con voz suave pero lo que transmitía era muy claro y Nanako ya no tenía dudas. Lo maldijo un millón de veces mientras subía otro escalón, pero súbitamente Aioros la tomó de la mano, tironeándola con delicadeza hacia atrás para que no avance.

—¿Por qué me defendiste? — le preguntó, sin soltar su mano.

Nanako no quería mirarlo, en ese momento sabía que no debía… si lo hacía se iba a equivocar.

—¿Por qué…? — Aioros volvió a insistir, casi suplicándole.

—Por favor, no me preguntes más. — finalmente ella le contestó, marcando distancia con su voz.

Aquella respuesta gélida fue suficiente para que el Caballero de Sagitario se calle. Soltó su mano y siguió subiendo las escaleras, pero ya no caminaba a su lado: volvía a subir por detrás de ella. Aioros no pudo evitar pensar en que no quería resignarse a verla de espaldas para siempre.

Finalmente, después de otros veinte minutos incómodos, se encontraban bordeando la casa de Géminis. El cosmos de Saga se sentía anormalmente relajado pero Aioros estaba demasiado preocupado como para prestarle atención. Toda la situación parecía una copia del día anterior: ambos caminando por un sendero, rodeando un Templo ajeno, sin intercambiar palabra alguna, sólo faltaba Shura. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora su amigo? ¿Seguiría fastidiado con él? Cómo lo necesitaba… le hacía tanta falta una mano amiga que lo consuele, porque nunca se había sentido tan fracasado en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando ambos lo engañaron.

A unos pocos metros ya se podía ver una gran construcción de estilo típico japonés, íntegramente hecha de madera con techo de tejas color negro; rodeada de vegetación alta y espesa, probablemente para evitar que otras personas fisgoneen el interior. Nanako entró primero y la humedad golpeó su rostro de frente con fuerza… hacía un calor inhumano. Aioros la siguió y observó a su alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver: el piso estaba completamente alfombrado en color rojo y sólo había una mesada petisa con unos silloncitos. Si seguían derecho, tras unos pocos pasos entraban directamente al vestidor. Solamente había uno dado que Saori lo había hecho construir para los Caballeros, y la realidad era que las Amazonas eran tan pocas que a los ojos de la Diosa poco valía hacer un espacio separado para ellas.

Para suerte de ambos el vestidor era amplio y contaba con separaciones por lo que Nanako decidió irse hacia el fondo, dejando a Aioros cerca de la puerta de entrada a la pileta de agua caliente.

—Francamente, ya ni sé qué hago aquí…

El sagitariano se lamentó en sus pensamientos una vez más, mientras se quitaba la ropa lentamente, debatiéndose constantemente. Dobló todas sus pertenencias y las colocó dentro de una de las canastas de plástico para mantenerlas resguardadas; envolvió sus caderas con una de las toallas del lugar.

—Voy entrando. —le notificó, tratando de no sonar desganado.

Aioros atravesó la puerta pisando fuerte, era la única manera en la que podía descargarse. El lugar era bellísimo, a su alrededor lo recibían cientos de plantas en diferentes tonos de verdes: era verano y se veían vibrantes, pero él no podía apreciarlo. Pegados a la pared había cuatro lavabos, alineados, junto con un banquito pequeño para cada uno. Se quitó la toalla y procedió a sentarse en el más alejado a la puerta dándole la espalda a la misma ya que no soportaría ver a Nanako, procedió a enjabonarse el cuerpo con rapidez para luego lavarlo a la misma velocidad. Si ella pudiese manejar su cosmos se hubiese dado cuenta de lo destruido que estaba Aioros en ese momento.

Dentro del vestuario Nanako se encontraba sentada contra la pared, inclinada hacia adelante, con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos resbaladizas por el sudor, su pelo recogido en un rodete. Ya estaba lista para salir, pero las piernas no le respondían.

—No, no puedo. — dijo entre dientes, visiblemente ofuscada.

Aquella persona que estaba ahí, en ese momento, no era ella: era una vil copia patética, falta de fuerzas, asustada. Apretó los puños y los dientes, agarrándose la cabeza casi como tironeando su cabello. Él ahí la esperaba, pero ella no podía moverse, era casi como si su cuerpo instintivamente supiera que _no debía_ entrar, solamente iba a lastimarlo…

…Y también a Aioros.

Tras unos segundos se abrazó a si misma con fuerza y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras se paraba, arrastrándose a paso lento, tortuoso. Deslizando la planta de sus pequeños pies, despacio, suavemente; tapando la parte frontal de su cuerpo con recelo, casi como queriendo desaparecer. Sólo ella importaba y la mano que Aioros le había tomado seguía palpitando con fuerza.

Al salir del vestidor entendió que nada podía hacer contra su naturaleza retorcida. Allí estaba Sagitario, de espaldas a ella, a pocos metros. Allí estaba, vulnerable, mientras él desesperaba entre miles de pensamientos y miedos, asumiendo de lleno el papel de fracasado. La respiración lenta de él sólo sirvió para ponerla en trance, observando cada milímetro del cuerpo de Aioros subir y bajar al compás de aquella necesidad vital: tenía una contextura física imponente, con una piel trabajada, curtida por su trabajo como Caballero. La total entereza de su cuerpo parecía tallada a mano, con músculos definidos y turgentes pero no demasiado hipertrofiados; tenía una espalda ancha que le provocaba suspiros, y lo que más la volvía loca era su pelo castaño oscuro, levemente aplastado por el agua pero aun así mostrando resabios de su naturaleza revoltosa. Observarlo allí, sólo para ella, hacía que se le nublen los ojos de deseo y no podía evitar querer tocarlo, hacerlo suya.

Respiró aliviada: ahora sí había vuelto en sí. Era ella misma otra vez.

—Aquí estoy. —habló suavemente.

Nanako se acercó a Aioros y tomó uno de los banquitos, colocándolo cerca de él. Al sentarse seguían dándose la espalda el uno al otro, pero esta vez estaban más cerca que nunca. Él siguió inamovible sin articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando el duchador lo salpicaba.

Ahora los roles se habían invertido y era ella quién se preguntaba qué pasaría por la cabeza de Aioros. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo con muy poco disimulo, pero él tenía los ojos clavados al frente.

—¿Me estará mirando? —se preguntó ella, quizás un poco más entusiasmada de lo que debería.

Se movió un poco más hacia atrás, casi rozando la piel de la espalda del sagitariano.

—Sé que le gusto, sé que le gusto… —repitió lo mismo para sí misma varias veces —Aioros, ¿qué diablos estás esperando…?—insistió, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Ella sabía que el Caballero de Sagitario lo estaba sintiendo, su respiración se había acelerado gratamente y al imaginarse la gran erección que él debía tener no pudo evitar que su boca se tuerza en una sonrisa de emoción, abriendo los labios, expectante. Nuevamente giró la cabeza para verlo, siendo más obvia –si es que eso era posible– que antes… pero nada surtía efecto. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con este hombre?

Claramente, algo había mal con él. Tenía a una mujer tan hermosa, tan deseable como ella a su entera disposición y jamás se había dignado a mirarla… estuvo quién sabe cuánto tiempo detrás de la puerta del baño y no la espió, al igual que cuando ella salió prácticamente desnuda a ver qué había ocurrido ante la caída del adorno de Mu y sólo se tapó los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía mirarla con deseo, con locura, con pasión? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esos ojitos de enamorado idiota que tanto la enfurecían, que la confundían, que la hacían dudar? Maldito sea el momento en que puso pie en el Santuario, jamás había recibido tanta humillación de un hombre... ¿Era porque era fea? ¿Qué acaso no era suficiente? ¿Ellos también habían visto esos fragmentos de tela en su cuerpo y en su corazón? Pues sí, tenían razón, por dentro era espantosamente fea y estaba horriblemente arruinada pero tampoco pretendía otra cosa. Que le nieguen lo único que deseaba, lo único que necesitaba, era lo mismo que si la dejasen morir.

Nanako miraba hacia abajo con los ojos perdidos en el suelo. ¿Cuándo iban a entender que ella no quería amor? Ya no podía soportarlo más, no iba a permitir que la insulten así. Con sólo recordar lo apetitoso que se veía al dormir supo que había perdido el control _completamente_.

—Mírame. —dijo ella casi jadeando, respirando con dificultad.

Aioros, totalmente derrotado, no pudo hacer más que obedecerla. Al instante en que él se dio la vuelta, Nanako se abalanzó sobre su pecho sin control alguno, rodeando el cuello del sagitariano con sus brazos. Le comió la boca con tanta fuerza y pasión que Aioros casi resbala del banquito, y desesperada acarició con firmeza sus brazos y los pectorales, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a la erección del sagitariano: de la emoción no le alcanzaban las manos para tocarla. Todo el cuerpo de Aioros estaba firme, recibiéndola, y eso le hacía recuperar su orgullo con grandes creces.

—V-vamos, Aioros… tócame…— susurró entre besos, con la voz ronca.

El Caballero de Sagitario la tomó entre sus brazos, abrazándola por la cintura, y la acercó hacia él con decisión, pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Ella se acomodó, colocando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, quedando sentada sobre él. Pudo sentir la punta del miembro de Aioros, dura como el acero, apretada contra su ombligo y no pudo evitar gemir de anticipación: lo quería adentro ahí mismo, no podía esperar más. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Aioros perforaban los suyos mientras él deslizaba una de sus manos desde la cintura de Nanako, arriba a lo largo de la espalda y hacia el cuello, deteniéndose en la mejilla de ella. La rozó con suavidad, sonriéndole.

—N-no, Aioros… métela ya…—se quejó ella.

—Shh…— le susurró él al oído, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella temblar sin control ante su voz.

Llegado a ese punto, Aioros no pudo evitar tomar el control de la situación en su totalidad. La manera en que Nanako lo había acechado, si bien era erótica, no había sido completamente de su agrado por lo que necesitaba revertir todo aquello. Él la amaba y aun así a pesar de todo, a pesar de no entenderla, de que todo había salido al revés de como lo había planeado, sabía que su meta para hoy era tomar el control y hacerle saber cuándo la quería.

Se propuso dejar que su cuerpo, entero, transmita ese sentimiento copioso que lo desbordaba, e instintivamente sabía qué hacer. Colocó su palma en la mejilla de Nanako, tomándola del rostro, y rozó sus labios con los de ella lentamente… sin apresurarse. Sintió cada centímetro de ellos en seco, para luego ir humedeciéndolos con suavidad, utilizando la punta de su lengua casi sin apoyarla. Nanako se retorcía en sus brazos, totalmente incómoda con aquel ritmo: su naturaleza depredadora la hacía querer alejarse, pero irónicamente encontrarse aprisionada fuertemente entre sus brazos y el miembro de Aioros le hacía perder la razón.

De a poco Aioros comenzó a besarla, intercalando su lengua con algunos mordiscones suaves en el labio superior de ella; mientras que Nanako intentaba convertir ese beso en una pelea de poder tal como había hecho al principio. Sin embargo, la presencia de Aioros era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar abandonar esa idea, aflojándose cada vez más al tacto de aquel hombre enamorado. Cada vez que sus labios se intercalaban, cada vez que él la acariciaba, ella no podía evitar recordar.

Nanako alguna vez había tenido alguien a quien amar y alguna vez también había hecho el amor, pero de eso nada quedaba a excepción de aquellos recuerdos que a fuerza de tiempo y sexo había podido olvidar. Lo que ella no había entendido hasta ese momento era que cada hombre que había pasado por su cuerpo sólo terminaba grabándole más esas memorias que la perseguían, enterrándolas casi tan profundamente como un tatuaje logrando que fuese cuestión de tiempo que toda aquella fachada se derrumbe: Aioros solamente había sido el afortunado que terminó de quebrarla, a fuerza de aquellos besos increíbles que le daba, con aquellas manos tan grandes y prodigiosas; con aquellos brazos tan fuertes que ahora la envolvían completamente haciéndola sentir inmensamente pequeña y débil, protegida, vulnerable. Su mente se lo había advertido: no debía jugar con Sagitario, pues era un hombre que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella… no sólo iba a lastimarlo a él, si no que el peor daño se lo haría a sí misma. El amor de Aioros no solamente le provocaba rechazo, sino que también la retrotraía a una tristeza infinita sin fin.

Al sentir que ella alejaba su rostro del suyo Aioros la tomó del mentón con delicadeza, alzando su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos, con los suyos entrecerrados. Todavía aferrado con firmeza a su cintura sintió una inmensa tristeza al verla a punto de llorar, con las lágrimas prácticamente a segundos de rebalsar de sus ojos. Sus pestañas húmedas, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas completamente rosadas… Aioros entendió todo sin necesidad de que ella diga ni una sola palabra.

Lentamente la giró de costado sobre su cuerpo y colocó uno de sus brazos bajo las rodillas de ella, mientras que con el otro brazo rodeó su espalda. Nanako estaba completamente entregada, derrotada en su propio juego. Aioros se puso de pie, levantándola como si fuese tan liviana como un papel, y entró junto con ella al onsen sentándose uno al lado del otro. Nuevamente volvió a tomarla de la cintura, pero esta vez la arrimó hacia a él, abrazándola de manera de que el rostro compungido de ella pudiese descansar sobre su pecho. El corazón de Aioros latía con fuerza, desbordado de amor, y aquellos sentimientos que tanto la atormentaban rebotaban por todo el cuerpo de Nanako: no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejar que los mismos la alcancen.

—¿Te gustaría hablar sobre eso? — le preguntó Aioros, acariciándola con cariño por detrás de la oreja. —Siempre voy a estar para escucharte. — continuó hablando con una sonrisa, a pesar de que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

Fugazmente pasaron por su memoria recuerdos de aquella noche en que entró a la iglesia, con aquel vestido blanco desgarrado. Rememoró cómo la miraban todos, cómo se reían, lo bella que era aquella otra mujer… muy superior a ella. Recordó cómo las manos de ese otro hombre calmaron su dolor, casi como una travesura, para luego desecharla como un juguete roto. Lo que había comenzado por despecho terminó por desbarrancar violentamente entre los brazos de Aioros… ¿En qué momento perdió el control? ¿Realmente en algún momento había tenido el control?

—Gracias, pero… ya estoy demasiado rota. —Nanako intentó mantener la mayor dignidad posible al responderle, pero su voz quebrada la terminó de delatar.

—No me importa eso... —le contestó el Sagitariano, sin dejar de mirarla lleno de amor. —…Porque yo voy a esperarte hasta el final del mundo si así es necesario.

Nanako sintió nuevamente el cálido abrazo de aquel hombre que la adoraba con locura, quien llenó su frente de besos a pesar de saberse rechazado, y se sintió colapsar completamente rompiendo en llanto entre los brazos de Aioros. Gritó y lloró como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, totalmente derrotada, desconsolada. Él sólo se mantuvo en silencio, conteniendo sus propias lágrimas; sintiendo cómo el interior de su boca mancillaba su labio inferior, coronado por aquel sabor metálico de la sangre y la derrota.

Y desde no tan lejos Saori exhalaba lentamente, largando el humo de aquel cigarro que traía entre sus finos dedos. Sonrió con satisfacción, conteniendo su emoción con dificultad: todo había salido tal cual ella lo había planeado.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 5-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Mientras barría los pedacitos de porcelana que habían quedado esparcidos en su alfombra, Mu no podía evitar sentirse alarmado por la situación que había presenciado en su casa. ¿Realmente Nanako había tirado aquel adorno? Él bien sabía que ella no era alguien torpe y menos que menos alguien sacrificado por los demás al punto de defender a otra persona, por lo que le costaba trabajo creerle… ¿Qué había pasado en su casa? El Caballero de Aries solamente había salido por unos pocos minutos pues tenía que hablar algunas cuestiones con su amigo Aldebarán, pero no lo había encontrado en su casa por lo que volvió rápido al primer Templo. En aquel lapso, que a su criterio fue lo suficientemente corto, Aioros había aparecido de la nada en su casa, ¿por qué estaba tan compungido? Mu lo había notado realmente angustiado y estresado… Claramente ella algo tenía que ver con eso, si es que no era la razón en sí misma.

A pesar de que él no solía hablar con el Caballero de Capricornio creía que en ese momento podría ser el único que despeje sus dudas, era el mejor amigo de Aioros y algo debería saber. Una vez que terminó de limpiar todo guardó la escoba y la palita, y procedió a sentarse en el sillón, relajándose, dejando su mente en blanco. Su cosmos se encendió, aumentando de tamaño considerablemente: debía comunicarse con el capricorniano.

—Shura…

En el templo de Capricornio, Shura se encontraba sentado en el baño, leyendo el diario concentrado. Sintió que Mu lo llamaba pero decidió ignorarlo ya que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con sus necesidades fisiológicas.

—Shura…— insistió Aries. —Sé que me escuchas.

El español frunció el ceño considerablemente, todavía con los ojos en el diario.

—Sí, te escucho Mu. — le respondió con un dejo de odio, arrastrando las palabras. —Estoy ocupado ahora, después hablamos.

—Ah, qué alegría saber que te encuentras de buen ánimo. — habló Mu antes de que Shura apagase su cosmos para cortar la comunicación.

—Mu… te dije que luego hablamos. — el sarcasmo del ariano lo había irritado aún más.

—Será rápido Shura, un minuto y no te molesto más.

—Estoy en el baño…— le dijo molesto Shura, girando los ojos hacia arriba aunque el ariano no podía verlo. — ¿Es necesario que sea más específico?

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿será que podré ir a visitarte hoy? — le pregunto Mu, aguantando una risita.

—Sí, sí, ven cuando tú quieras, ¿ahora podemos cortar? — Shura se estaba conteniendo y se notaba en su voz.

—Gracias Shura, a la noche iré para que podamos ha-…

El capricorniano había terminado la conversación repentinamente, sin dejarlo terminar la frase. Mu sabía que él y Shura no eran tan cercanos por lo que apreciaba la buena predisposición que había tenido al tolerar su llamado en aquel momento tan particular.

Aquella noche un Mu agradecido se encontraba entrando a la casa de Capricornio con una botella de vino, sorprendido por el agradable aroma que emanaba de la cocina.

—¡Huele muy bien! —exclamó Mu, acercándose a la encimera para ver qué había. — ¿Qué es?

—Paella de mariscos. — le respondió Shura sintiéndose orgulloso. No era precisamente el mejor cocinero pero aquella receta le salía a la perfección. —Ya casi está, ¿por qué no tomas asiento?

Mu se acercó hacia la mesa, sentándose con celeridad. Nunca había probado paella y olía tan bien que se le hacía agua la boca.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarme? — preguntó el capricorniano mientras apagaba el fuego y abría una de las alacenas en búsqueda de dos platos.

—Bueno…— comenzó Mu, tragando saliva. —Es sobre Aioros.

Shura servía la porción de Mu mientras seguía escuchándolo en silencio. Hablar sobre su amigo en aquellas condiciones significaba conversar sobre Nanako, y eso era algo que lo iba a poner de mal humor muy fácilmente.

—Hoy apareció en mi casa. —sentenció el ariano.

—¿Tan rápido avanzaron? —le contestó Capricornio, colocando el plato de Mu frente a él.— Me lo temía.— su voz sonaba fría.

—Perdona Shura, pero no entiendo bien a qué te refieres.

Mu miró el plato de paella: se veía increíble y aquel aroma lo seducía, pidiéndole que arrase con el. No podía evitar querer hincarle el diente ahí mismo pero era de mala educación comenzar a comer sin esperar a Shura, por lo que se contuvo.

—Pues me refiero a que Aioros está hecho un idiota con esa niña Nanako y seguramente se la ha puesto en tu casa. — escupió el capricorniano sin ningún tipo de filtro.

Shura se sentó junto con su porción de comida, pero en lugar de comenzar a comer apoyó su codo en la mesa y dejó que su mejilla descanse sobre aquella misma mano, mirando a Mu con detenimiento. Había algo raro en su compañero de Aries: no se veía sorprendido ante sus palabras, pero sí estaba levemente sonrojado. Instintivamente sonrió, entendiendo de dónde provenía el malestar de Mu.

—¿Qué pasa Mu? — le llamó la atención, sin dejar de mirarlo. —¿Acaso tú también te liaste con ella?

Aries lo miraba con reproche y la sonrisa de Shura se hizo más ancha, inclinándose sobre la mesa para descorchar el vino.

—Yo le dije que no debía involucrarse con ella. — continuó Capricornio mientras servía aquella bebida oscura. —Es mi mejor amigo… pero hasta ahí llega mi paciencia.

El joven Caballero de la casa de Aries carraspeó intentando recuperar terreno.

—A mí no me pasa nada con ella.

Un gruñido sonoro salió del estómago de Mu provocando que Shura rompa en una carcajada, producto de la tensión.

—Ya, puedes comer tranquilo. — le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo como el ariano arrasaba con su paella.

La charla llegó a una tregua mientras ambos disfrutaban de la buena comida junto a unos sorbos de vino, conversando sobre trivialidades. El Caballero de Aries había elegido uno ligero dado que no era muy amigo del alcohol, pero por esas casualidades aquella mezcla acompañaba a la perfección la paella de mariscos de Shura.

—Bueno, ahora que ya comimos… Lo que sucede es que me preocupa Aioros. — Mu decidió volver a tocar el tema.

Shura lo miró comprensivo, podía entender cómo se sentía Mu; pero la verdad era que aquellos dos no eran cercanos y toda la situación le resultaba extraña.

—¿Y por qué debería importarte? El cabecita de ángel no es tu amigo. — le espetó, recibiendo una mirada desagradable por parte de su compañero. —Oye, espera, no me malinterpretes…— agregó rápidamente. —Mu, aprecio tu preocupación. Pero Aioros es un adulto, él toma sus propias decisiones.

—Sí Shura, eso lo entiendo… sé que Aioros es grande, pero me temo que con Nanako es un poco diferente.

—Ni lo menciones, eso se notaba a años luz. —dijo Shura con una expresión molesta. —Por cierto Mu, ¿de dónde la sacaste? — le preguntó con curiosidad. —Obviamente no forma parte del Santuario.

Ante aquella pregunta el rostro de Mu cambió, mostrando un semblante de resignación.

—Yo no la traje. — dijo con pesadez, suspirando, arrastrando las palabras como si quisiera eliminar todo lo sucedido. —Ella vino sola… con un sobre dorado.

Shura se acomodó en su silla, sorprendido: aquella respuesta no la esperaba. Aunque no fuese propio del Caballero de Aries, él pensaba que quizás ella se había pegado a Mu producto de alguna cita o noche de sexo casual. Ahora que aquel sobre entraba en acción sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Con que una invitación eh… —resopló el capricorniano.

—Exactamente. Saori la trajo.

—No seas ridículo, ¿estás seguro?

—Shura. — lo llamó Mu, mirándolo con seriedad. —Saori la trajo. — repitió una vez más, haciendo una pausa de unos segundos antes de continuar. —Varios días antes de que venga, ella misma me llamó a su despacho para comunicarme que debería recibir a un visitante en mi propia casa.

Mu tomó la copa de vino y la movió lentamente, deteniendo sus ojos en el suave vaivén de aquel dulce líquido.

—Era una orden, no podía negarme. — dijo lastimosamente. —Tampoco me dio detalles al respecto, solamente mencionó su nombre.

—Ya veo…—Shura dejó entrever su resignación.

—Y además hizo especial énfasis en que bajo ningún concepto debería irse de mi casa. —agregó Aries. —Pues ya ves lo bien que salió. — suspiró mientras rodaba sus ojos.

El caballero de Capricornio dejó pasar unos segundos antes de seguir hablando, sopesando toda la información que le brindaba Mu.

—Mu… ¿Por qué crees que Saori mandaría a traer a esta niña al Santuario? —le preguntó.

—¿Niña? Nanako tiene veintitrés años… de niña tiene muy poco. —agregó el ariano casi como un reproche.

—En lo que a mi refiere es una niñata… tremenda niña con un tremendo cuerpo, exquisita, bellísima… pero sólo trae problemas y tal parece que a ti también te ha arruinado. — le dijo Shura con frialdad: odiaba que lo corrijan. — ¿Y qué tal es vivir con semejante diablo?

Aquella pregunta con tono increpante lo incomodó. No sabía cómo responder.

—Es complicado…— admitió decantándose por la salida fácil, procurando evitar todo contacto visual con Shura.

—Pues suenas extenuado de solo pensarlo.

Shura se sentía afortunado al ver aquel momento de vulnerabilidad de Mu, no era lo habitual en el Santo de Aries. Lo dejó en paz por unos segundos, para luego arremeter nuevamente mientras Mu daba un sorbo a su vino.

—¿Entonces qué pasa con ella? ¿Acaso no te deja dormir? —le espetó con malicia, disimulando una sonrisa.

—Eso pregúntaselo al escorpión. — retrucó fríamente Mu.

—Ohh… Veo que estás afilado…

—En lo que a mí respecta, la verdad es que como huésped no puedo quejarme de Nanako… mantiene siempre todo ordenado y limpio, tiene buen carácter, cocina bien… —admitió el ariano.

—Espera, ¿no habías dicho que era "complicado"? — lo interrumpió Shura, curioso.

La verdad era que Mu no sabía si quería hablar de aquel asunto con el capricorniano. Cierto era que había sido muy amable con él, pero no tenía tanta confianza como para abrirse así con Shura. Miró hacia los costados, sumamente incómodo y ese sentimiento se reflejaba claramente en su rostro, pálido y levemente brilloso por los nervios.

—Está bien, está bien, no voy a presionarte. —dijo Shura repentinamente. —Entiendo que no tenemos ese tipo de relación, y francamente involucrarme contigo sólo para saber me da mucha pereza.

El caballero de Capricornio vio como Mu posaba sus ojos en él, totalmente agradecido.

—Pero por lo menos cuéntame, ¿Saori te ha dicho algo más sobre ella?

—¿A qué te refieres en particular? —le preguntó Mu.

—Por ejemplo, si te dijo a qué ha venido al Santuario… La razón. Ya sabes. —insistió el capricorniano, encogiendo sus hombros.

—No, de hecho incluso Saori obvió mencionar el _pequeño_ detalle de que Nanako era una mujer. — respondió Aries con desdén. — Sabía que iba a intentar negarme, aunque en realidad no pudiese. —Mu tragó saliva y continuó hablando. — ¿Sabes algo Shura…? No puedo evitar preguntarme si vendrán otras mujeres además de Nanako.

Capricornio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, poniéndole los pelos de punta.

—Me gustaría decirte que estás loco… pero ya sabes cómo es Saori. Claramente algo está tramando.

—Sí… no quería admitirlo pero, siendo franco contigo Shura, es imposible que vaya a ser la única.

Algunas horas antes, la joven recién llegada al Santuario observaba con intriga al hombre que se acercaba hacia ella con rapidez. Era alto y poseía un cuerpo bien formado, como buen Caballero de Atena. Los ojos azules de ella se entrecerraron y escondieron en el piso, para luego tomar fuerza y dirigirlos hacia él.

—¿Tu eres Saga? — preguntó ella con algo de miedo ante la mirada de desconfianza que le propinó aquel hombre.

—El mismo. — respondió el geminiano con seguridad.

Al tenerlo frente a frente pudo observar bien la forma de su rostro, con aquellas facciones bien definidas y aquel cabello azul revuelto, indomable desde la raíz. Sus ojos se iluminaron por unos segundos mientras volvía a hablarle: definitivamente era él, pero necesitaba escucharlo nuevamente salir de su boca.

—¿De verdad eres Saga…?— insistió, con un dejo de esperanza en la voz. —T-tengo este sobre…— se trabó un poco mientras acercaba a las manos de Géminis aquella invitación, ya arrugada entre sus dedos torpes. — Me llamo Kaname.

—Sí, Saori me comentó que vendrías… Pero honestamente, no pensé que serías tan chica. — agregó él mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? No es bueno que faltes a la escuela.

Para sorpresa de Saga, aquella joven se tapó la boca y comenzó a reírse, provocando que sus cabellos celestes se sacudiesen sobre su rostro con fuerza.

—Pero qué dices… si tenemos la misma edad. —le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, acomodándose el pelo detrás de los hombros nuevamente.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mi edad? —Saga la increpó rápidamente.

—Saga… ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

Aquella pregunta resonó en los oídos del geminiano, sintiéndose totalmente descolocado por unos segundos. ¿Conocerla a ella? Si era la primera vez que se veían en su vida, ¿de dónde habría de conocerla? Saga no entendía nada de nada.

—Espera, espera… vayamos de a poco. — dijo él. —Primero llevemos tus cosas a mi casa.

Géminis no pudo evitar taladrar su mente en búsqueda de recuerdos que lo aten a Kaname, considerando que desde que tuvo memoria prácticamente no había tenido vida afuera del Santuario: como ex-Patriarca conocía a cada una de las personas que habitaban allí, eso incluía rangos y datos personales, no llevaba su máscara así que tampoco era alguna aspirante a Amazona. Por el otro lado el único contacto que tuvo con otras mujeres había sido a través de relaciones ocasionales y definitivamente Saga no había compartido cama con ella- él podía recordar a cada una y además esta joven no era su tipo: tenía un cuerpo delgado en la parte superior y caderas algo más anchas que lo que se vería armónico en aquella contextura pequeña. No le sobraban kilos de ningún lado, pero la pollera corta que ella llevaba le permitía notar que tenía unos muslos bastante gruesos y poco trabajados que se apretaban entre sí a cada paso que daba. Sólo su color de pelo celeste le llamaba la atención, al igual que aquellos ojos de un azul tan frío como el invierno, que irónicamente parecían poder derretir incluso el hielo.

Sin embargo, más allá de toda elucubración, allí estaba Géminis caminando hacia su hogar a paso lento, junto a una joven que aparentaba conocerlo de la cual él nada sabía. ¿De dónde diablos había salido…?

—Wow, tienes muy buen gusto… —le dijo ella asombrada, al entrar tras él a la casa.

Frente a los ojos de Kaname se extendía una gran habitación de estilo minimalista, decorada de manera simple con un sillón modular color negro y una mesita petisa enfrentada a una pared con madera finita a la vista, color blanco. De allí colgaba un televisor de pantalla plana y por debajo asomaba una cómoda angosta con espacio suficiente para colocar alguna decoración o maceta pequeña.

Las paredes estaban completamente pintadas de gris claro y a la derecha se erguía un gran ventanal, haciendo que la habitación entera fuese sumamente luminosa. El techo blanco camuflaba las luces dicroicas led que poblaban aquella sala, enmarcada por algunas fotografías en blanco y negro con motivo de mares y galaxias.

Kaname se acercó hacia la mesita y observó que allí había algunas revistas sobre deportes, además del control remoto. Luego giró sobre sí, observando que a la izquierda de aquella pared de madera se abría otro espacio rectangular, donde reposaba una mesa para cenar junto con algunas sillas.

—Realmente me has sorprendido… — ella todavía seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos, observando el lugar.

Saga se le acercó y tomó con suavidad el bolso que ella cargaba de uno de sus hombros, provocando que Kaname se sobresalte al sentir levemente el rastro de sus dedos en su piel.

—Permíteme…— le dijo suavemente. — Ven, te mostrare tu habitación.

—Gracias por ser tan amable… — respondió Kaname, sintiéndose algo apenada.

—No pienses que esto no es incómodo para mí. — aclaró Saga. — Pero eso no justifica que no me comporte como un hombre decente.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar sus palabras.

—Definitivamente me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme. —continuó él, tratando de disuadir cualquier sentimiento negativo que podría haber quedado por la situación que debía enfrentar de ahora en más. — Sígueme Kaname.

—No te preocupes Saga… Haré todo lo posible para no perjudicar tu vida normal. — dijo Kaname amablemente mientras volvía a caminar tras él. Ninguno de los dos sabía que aquello que ella prometía jamás iba a cumplirse.

Géminis procuró mostrarle en detalle su nuevo hogar, tomándose el tiempo que considerase necesario por cada habitación. Ella no podía creer lo bien ambientada que estaba la casa: todas las piezas seguían una misma línea de diseño, algo que realmente le fascinaba y la llenaba de paz. Kaname no esperaba precisamente vivir en un cuchitril, pero al menos esperaba algo de desorden y poca limpieza… todo lo contrario a lo que veían sus ojos, era realmente increíble. Aquella sorpresa tan grande provocó que se olvidase de lo cansada que estaba y de lo mucho que dolían sus piernas, por todo lo que debió caminar y de aquellos escalones infinitos que tuvo que subir. Ahora todo era el disfrute banal y material por sí mismo.

—¿Y aquella habitación? — preguntó ella, señalando hacia el fondo. —No la hemos visto, ¿qué hay allí? — Kaname no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

—Es la habitación de mi hermano, pero está fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo… No quiero entrar si él no está, siempre es molesto pero cuando se enoja no hay nadie que lo soporte.

La mirada de Kaname brilló de emoción y por un segundo su rostro se iluminó, detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos para el geminiano, quien le clavó los ojos encima.

—¡Kanon! — dijo ella expectante mientras llevaba sus pequeñas manos a su boca, escondiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre? — Saga la enfrentó sintiéndose mucho más inquieto que cuando ella llegó.

—¿De verdad no sabes quién soy? —Kaname respondió con otra pregunta, con sus ojos fijos en aquella puerta cerrada.

El Caballero de Géminis tragó saliva. Que ella conociese a su hermano hacía todo más confuso aún, significaba que su existencia se remontaba a épocas ya muy lejanas.

—No, no sé quién eres. —Saga había sonado frío sin darse cuenta y se arrepintió rápidamente de ello al ver la expresión del rostro de aquella joven.

—Bueno, pasó mucho tiempo… —Kaname habló, girando sus ojos hacia él. —No me sorprende.

Saga no era tonto, podía percibir la tristeza que emanaba de su voz. Por más buena persona que ella pareciese era una desconocida para él y no pensaba mentirle; pero el mero hecho de que tuvieran que vivir juntos de allí en adelante provocaba un sentimiento de preservación en él, tener que ver su rostro todos los días, hablar con ella, compartir momentos… todo aquello era una obligación y no podía permitirse hacer enfadar a Saori. No tenía elección alguna, pero Saga era alguien mucho más maduro que años atrás: sabía que el mejor plan de acción era mantener una buena relación con la recién llegada, sólo así sería satisfactorio para ambos.

—Ven, vamos a conversar un rato. — Géminis rompió el hielo, sacando a Kaname de su ensimismamiento.

La invitó a sentarse en aquel sillón y él se dirigió hacia la cocina en búsqueda de algo de agua para ofrecerle.

—Si no es de tu agrado más tarde podemos ir a buscar alguna otra bebida que te guste más. — le dijo, entregándole el vaso.

—Así está muy bien, no es ningún problema. — contestó ella.

Kaname había recuperado aquella sonrisa cálida gracias al gesto de Saga. Bebió un sorbo, pegando sus labios al vaso transparente, y luego lo miró.

—Entonces, Saga… ¿qué haces diariamente?

—Por ahora todo está muy pacífico así que no hay mucho para hacer. — le respondió Géminis con tranquilidad, mientras se sentaba a una distancia prudencial de ella. — Usualmente hago algunas horas de guardia varias veces a la semana en diferentes puntos del Santuario, entreno diariamente y estoy atento a los pedidos de Saori… Básicamente ese es mi trabajo en la actualidad.

—Ahh ya veo… Pareciera como si tuvieses bastante tiempo libre, ¿no? —inquirió Kaname.

—Sí, usualmente. —Saga no tuvo más opción que admitirlo, pero que todo esté tranquilo en el Santuario era una bendición y se encontraba agradecido por ello.

—¿Y qué cosas sueles hacer cuando no tienes que trabajar? — preguntó ella mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

—Me gusta mucho el ajedrez. —le respondió el geminiano con simpleza.

Ahora que lo decía, Kaname había notado que Saga en su habitación contaba con un juego sobre su escritorio.

—Ahhhh no soy muy buena—se quejó en voz alta aquella joven, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Esa reacción tan espontánea le arrancó una risa al Caballero de Géminis, quien comenzaba a darse cuenta que hablar con ella era sorprendentemente sencillo y natural.

—No es difícil... — dijo él rápidamente.

—¿Que no es difícil? — Kaname lo miró, también riéndose junto a él — No me sorprende de ti, siempre fuiste muy inteligente.

—¿Me vas a decir de dónde me conoces? —Saga inquirió, cada vez más interesado.

Aquella adulación acarició sensualmente su ego y no pudo evitar sentirlo inflarse en su pecho. Se acercó algo más a ella, observándola fijamente con una creciente curiosidad, y Kaname no se inmutó ni retrocedió un solo centímetro ante aquel avance, era como si hubiese estado esperándolo. Su pelo celeste, lacio, enmarcaba su rostro junto a un flequillo desprolijo y se deslizaba a través de sus hombros hasta la altura de sus pechos, no tan grandes pero de un tamaño que complementaba a su cuerpo, exacerbados por aquella musculosa blanca holgada que traía puesta. Los ojos azules de Kaname se posaron con calma sobre los de él y aquella conexión le brindó un sentimiento de familiaridad que no supo poner en palabras. De su interior brotaba algo diferente, algo que volvía a nutrir aquel lazo para él inexplicable, aquel lazo que no tenía nombre para Saga pero que parecía enterrar un significado mucho más profundo de lo que pudiese palpar.

Estar junto a ella era lo más cómodo que Saga había sentido en años.

—Por favor, necesito saberlo.

Kaname continuó mirándolo, evaluando su pedido.

—¡No! Debes recordarlo por ti mismo —le contestó súbitamente, sacándole la lengua como si de una niña se tratase.

—No seas infantil. —dijo él, sorprendido: ¿En serio tenía su edad…?

—Es lo único con lo que pienso ser egoísta.

—Esto no es justo. —se quejó Géminis. —Pero bueno… si tú así lo dices. —suspiró, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente.

Ella no despegó sus ojos de los de él, la felicidad que sentía al poder estar a su lado era inconmensurable y la desbordaba totalmente. Había pasado tanto tiempo y pensó que jamás iba a volver a verlo pero claramente el destino tenía otros planes: aquella tarde, unos días atrás, recibió una llamada del Santuario, indicándole que había sido seleccionada para acompañar a un tal "Saga". Hasta ese día poco sabía Kaname sobre ese mundo que la esperaba, sólo conocía sobre la existencia de una tal "Atena" que velaba por la paz del mundo junto a unos "Caballeros" que le servían y peleaban por ella… pero honestamente poco le importaba todo eso. Sólo quería estar junto a aquellas personas que la vida había alejado de su lado de manera impune.

—¿Qué se supone que debería hacer diariamente? — consultó ella, volviendo a beber otro sorbo de agua.

—En realidad no hay mucho para hacer, por un tiempo más seremos nosotros dos solamente… cuando vuelva Kanon no sé si cambiarán las cosas. —habló Géminis, algo tenso al pensar en su hermano, consciente de que iba a perturbar aquella paz. — ¿Quieres más agua?

—Ah no, gracias, todavía me queda… Entonces, ¿no hay nada? — ella se sentía algo inútil.

—De momento nada Kaname.

—Bueno… —suspiró. —Pero cualquier cosa sabes que puedes pedirme lo que necesites. Soy nueva aquí, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

—Gracias Kaname. —le respondió Saga, con una leve sonrisa. Se odiaba por interrumpir el momento, pero realmente necesitaba hacerle una pregunta. —Perdóname, no quiero ser grosero. —Comenzó a hablar otra vez. —Pero, ¿qué vienes a hacer al Santuario…? Necesito saber, porque no eres la primera mujer que aparece así de la nada.

—Sólo me dijeron que debería vivir en esta casa. —Kaname le respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y entonces…?

—Pues en realidad no sé nada más, me contactaron y me ofrecieron vivir aquí… la paga parecía buena. Lo único que me solicitaron fue que me quede en esta casa por un tiempo indefinido. —continuó explicando ella. —Pareciera cosa del destino que terminase viviendo contigo, fue una linda sorpresa. —agregó Kaname, con aquella sonrisa cálida imborrable en su rostro.

—¿Entonces no sabes nada más? —insistió Saga, pasando por alto la última frase de ella.

—No, lo siento Saga… Si supiese más te lo diría sin dudarlo.

Géminis suspiró profundamente una vez más y se resignó al escuchar aquella respuesta consternada, proveniente de los labios de su nueva compañera. Esta Saori…

—Cuéntame más de la otra chica. — le pidió Kaname, sin dejarlo enredarse más en sus pensamientos.

—La verdad no sé mucho sobre ella, sólo que su nombre es Nanako y parece mucho más grande que tú.

—Pero Saga, te digo que tenemos la misma edad…— respondió ella sintiéndose ofendida.

—Kaname, no te enojes, pero mira si voy a creer que tienes veintiocho años…— comenzó a hablar el geminiano. —A lo sumo pareces de diecisiete, no creo ni que sea legal que estés aquí viviendo conmigo.

Saga la volvió a mirar pero esta vez se detuvo mucho más en su cuerpo: como mucho medía 1,60mts y tenía una piel perfecta, realmente parecía una adolescente.

—No me vas a creer hasta que te muestre mi identificación, ¿no…? — le dijo ella con un tono de voz cansino, resignada. —La tengo en mi bolso, iré a buscarla.

Con todo el ejercicio que había hecho ese día, Kaname estaba consciente de lo difícil que sería ponerse de pie luego de haber estado sentada un largo rato; pero intentó disimular aquella molestia lo mejor que pudo y se paró con dificultad, yendo a buscar su billetera. Al volver se sentó nuevamente al lado de Saga, algo más cerca, y la abrió para tomar su identificación.

—Aquí tienes. — le dijo, colocando la tarjeta frente a él tapando su apellido.

Saga se aflojó por completo cuando vio la fecha de nacimiento de Kaname.

—Increíble…— balbuceó. —Realmente tienes veintiocho años. —acotó, alegre al saber que no estaba cometiendo ninguna ilegalidad al tenerla en su casa.

Aquel dato no fue lo único que le resultó extraño: su nacionalidad figuraba como "griega" pero, ¿acaso no era "Kaname" un nombre extranjero…? Pensó en preguntarle, pero ya era demasiada información para ese día, seguramente algún día ella le contaría más al respecto.

—Tengo buenos genes. —Kaname respondió con orgullo, mientras movía las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Saga se percató de que la distancia entre ambos se había acortado y pensó en correrse nuevamente, más aún así tampoco quería ser maleducado con ella y tenerla cerca se sentía agradable. Por unos segundos sintió que el cosmos de Aioros pasaba cerca de su casa, pero quizás producto de la relajación que ella le provocaba no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo.

—Saga… Estoy un poco cansada…— le dijo ella, bostezando con la boca bien grande, sin tapársela.

—Sí, puedo entenderlo… Son muchas cosas nuevas para un solo día. Si quieres puedes ir a tomar una siesta. —le respondió Saga mientras tomaba el control remoto de la mesita y encendía la televisión. —Te despertaré para cenar. —acotó, comenzando a hacer zapping a lo largo de los canales.

Ella le agradeció y se arrastró hasta el borde del sillón, apoyando la palma de las manos en su totalidad para ayudarse a pararse. Sabía que había hecho un sobreesfuerzo físico importante y de a poco sentía un hormigueo en sus extremidades inferiores: tenía que pararse rápido, antes de que se le durmiesen las piernas.

Se concentró y juntó fuerzas en sus brazos, ya sin importarle si Saga notaba su cansancio, para finalmente lograr levantarse… pero sus piernas no estaban de acuerdo puesto que al dar apenas dos pasos terminaron flaqueando, tal como si fuesen dos palitos de gelatina, y se vencieron. De la nada se vio cayendo de frente sobre él, a peso muerto, sin ningún tipo de control producto de la sorpresa ante aquella situación. Sus reflejos le permitieron colocar sus manos de lleno contra el respaldo del sillón, intentando recibir el impacto y frenarse, pero no pudo evitar que sus senos se aplasten contra el pecho de Saga. Sus muslos terminaron atrapando la pierna izquierda de él, aprisionándola con todo su peso, dejándole palpar el calor de sus partes íntimas.

Ninguno de los dos quiso mirarse, pero no pudieron evitar hacerlo cuando de la nada comenzaron a sentir gemidos provenientes de la televisión que resonaban por toda la sala de estar, producto del canal para adultos que justo había sido sintonizado por el zapping. Ella no pudo hacer más que tapar su rostro, apoyando más su cuerpo en el de Saga; mientras que Géminis comenzó a transpirar profusamente, manoteando como podía el control remoto y apretando botones como un desesperado para cambiar el canal.

Kaname se retorció sobre Saga, totalmente avergonzada mientras el volumen aumentaba significativamente. No podía articular ninguna palabra y las piernas seguían sin responderle, pero quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible y aquello la hacía seguir moviéndose sobre él, en un esfuerzo por restaurar la circulación en sus extremidades inferiores. Para el geminiano tampoco era fácil y empezó a descubrir que aquellos muslos carnosos que tanto le habían disgustado cuando la vio tenían su encanto: sentía que iban a engullir su entrepierna con mucha presión y al mismo tiempo suavemente, rebalsando como si tuvieran vida propia. El cuerpo de Kaname no le resultaba erótico a simple vista, pero al tacto era altamente estimulante y despedía un tipo de feromona que no había encontrado hasta ahora, o que quizás siempre ignoró, dejándose llevar por las apariencias.

Géminis se encontró respirando pesadamente debajo de ella, sintiendo los latidos alocados de ambos, presionados el uno sobre el otro, casi como fundiéndose. Los senos de ella eran suaves y se esparcían sobre sus pectorales, con sus pezones levemente endurecidos debido al roce. A este punto Saga no tenía idea de cómo aún no tenía una tremenda erección, pero sabía que debía separarse pronto o no habría vuelta atrás: su entrepierna estaba asfixiada, acariciada por los movimientos de Kaname, y hervía con un calor prácticamente húmedo. Era consciente de que ella también podía sentir lo mismo y todo su lenguaje corporal estaba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, pero algo dentro suyo le indicaba que aquello no estaba bien, como si el vínculo que debiesen tener no fuese precisamente ese; y ella no había dejado de restregarse contra él en todo el proceso, todavía intentando recuperar el flujo sanguíneo.

El vacío sórdido se alzó por sobre ellos, casi por arte de magia, al lograr Saga apagar el televisor. Todos sus sentidos, aturdidos, concentraron sus últimas energías y en aquella situación sabían que no había otra opción más que invocar al silencio, aquel que repara hasta lo imposible de la misma manera en la que puede destruirlo. Ella bajó la mirada y finalmente comenzó a reincorporarse, aún con mucha dificultad, pero sintiendo vida nacer en sus piernas nuevamente: era todo un triunfo.

—Perdón Saga…— balbuceó, tapándose el rostro sonrojado.

Saga sólo vio cómo ella se alejaba hacia su nueva habitación, sin poder moverse un solo milímetro del sillón. No encontraba manera de calmar su respiración y aquel calor que la situación le dejó no cesaba. Tragó con fuerza y cerró los ojos, apretándolos, sintiéndose desahuciado ante la cercanía brutal que el destino le había propinado: irónicamente, esta vez el mar estaba llevándolo a él a una prisión de la que no sabía si iba a poder escapar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 6-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

—¿Entonces Aioros…? Todavía no me has dicho nada.

Shura se sentaba en uno de los escalones al pie del Santuario, mirando a su amigo con grandes expectativas. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Aioros y Nanako se habían visto, pero el sagitariano todavía no había compartido ningún detalle de aquel día con su compañero.

—Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan mal salió? — volvió a insistir.

Aioros volvió a ignorarlo y se sentó a su lado con intenciones de cambiar de tema. Habían pasado cosas muy importantes con ella y él era muy reservado, no quería compartirlo con nadie.

—No hace falta que me des detalles dado que ya sé que todo salió espantosamente mal.

—Qué pesimista eres…— contestó Sagitario con una mueca de molestia.

Shura sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo: lo conocía muy bien, sabía qué cosas decirle para hacerlo hablar. Ahora sólo faltaba que realmente le cuente sobre lo ocurrido.

—No soy pesimista…— comenzó a hablar Shura, pero no pudo terminar la frase dado que fue interrumpido por Aioros.

—"…Soy realista". —dijo su amigo con voz finita, burlándose.

—Y yo aquí tan preocupado… — espetó Capricornio.

Sagitario no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Shura cruzándose de brazos, ofendido por aquella burda imitación.

—Debo decir que salió mejor de lo que esperaba. — Aioros admitió, divirtiéndose con el cambio de actitud de su amigo. —De todas maneras me rechazó.

Shura se levantó de golpe, incrédulo ante lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos.

—¿Te rechazó pero "salió mejor de lo que esperabas"…? —dijo sonando indignado. — Para empezar, ¿qué expectativas tenías? Porque alegrarse por eso me parece algo… no sé cómo decirlo, ¿Patético?

El sol ya comenzaba a caer, no tan tarde como meses atrás, y ambos Caballeros eran bañados en aquella luz cálida, rojiza, tan particular de los atardeceres de verano. A pesar de que todavía estaba bastante caluroso ninguno notó que la temperatura ya había comenzado a mermar, estando en las cercanías de septiembre faltaba menos de un mes para que comience el otoño en Grecia.

—…Hicimos conexión. —aquellas palabras misteriosas se deslizaron de los labios de Aioros tras unos segundos de haberse mantenido en silencio.

—No te entiendo. — Shura se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación.

—Es que no hace falta que entiendas. —le respondió Aioros. —Sólo pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

—¿Tuviste sexo con ella? Oh vaya, menuda sorpresa. — Cuando Capricornio se sentía molesto no podía evitar recurrir a la ironía.

—¡No! — exclamó Aioros con indignación. — ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

—Déjame adivinar… ¿Uno muy idiota que ignora lo que dice su mejor amigo para irse detrás de una mujer?

Sagitario observó con molestia la mueca burlona que le profería Shura: la expresión de Aioros se había vuelto tan horrenda que al capricorniano no le quedó más opción que retroceder con su ofensiva.

—Bueno está bien, ya no digo más nada.

—Cuando quieres puedes ser muy molesto Shura… —le espetó el sagitariano, golpeando a Shura en el hombro con su puño sin intenciones maliciosas.

—Mira si te digo que hasta Mu estaba preocupado por ti. — siguió Capricornio mientras se tocaba el hombro adolorido.

—Veo que nadie me tiene fe.

El tono melancólico con el que Aioros habló hizo reír a Shura, quién prosiguió con la charla.

—Y con una mujer así, ¿qué esperabas? Parece que también intentó tirarse a Mu, pero todavía no sé bien qué pasó. —comentó. — Lo que sí sé es que el carnero quedó algo perturbado.

—Shhh Shura… Nos va a oír, estamos cerca de su casa.

—¿No me vas a contar cómo te tocó? — Capricornio volvió a molestarlo, acercándose a Aioros rápidamente. — Sé que te tocó.

—¡Basta! — Aioros gritó alejándose de su amigo, quien se reía a las carcajadas.

Shura miró hacia el cielo, ya casi totalmente transformado en oscuridad, mientras que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo: la amistad que ambos compartían había sabido convertirse en lo más importante que tenía y planeaba mantenerla para siempre. No iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se entrometa ni la destruya.

Tras aquellos primeros catorce días juntos Kaname y Saga habían logrado compenetrarse en su vida diaria de una manera extraordinaria, sin incomodidades ni sobresaltos. Lo sucedido aquella primera vez no significó ningún tipo de problema y ambos parecían haber ignorado toda sensación o recuerdo de ello, siguiendo con su vida normalmente. Géminis seguía sin saber quién era realmente y qué relación habían tenido, pero se sorprendía al comprobar que día a día aquella duda iba siendo rezagada al fondo de sus pensamientos: ya no le importaba, no le significaba ningún inconveniente y sólo quería concentrarse en vivir el día a día junto a Kaname.

Por primera vez se sentía realmente cómodo junto a alguien, veía pasar las horas riéndose, siempre sonriendo, feliz de tener quien lo reciba en casa. Kaname lo esperaba siempre al llegar de trabajar y juntos preparaban la comida, limpiaban y ocasionalmente veían alguna película en la televisión. Aquellos momentos que se dan tanto por sentado, que él jamás había podido compartir con otra persona que no fuese Kanon u ocasionalmente sus amigos Caballeros, lo llenaban de vida de maneras que él desconocía. Aquel vacío que ahora supo reconocer dentro de él, aquella soledad que lo acechaba a escondidas, ya no existía.

Sorprendentemente lo que Saga sentía no era enamoramiento, pero en circunstancias normales hubiese sido más sencillo de explicar. En su interior se esparcía, irónicamente, un sentimiento de familiaridad que no tenía manera de justificar; claramente su cuerpo la recordaba, pero por alguna razón su mente no la registraba de ningún lado. Realmente aquello ya no le importaba, quería estar todo el día a su lado y ella definitivamente se sentía igual.

Por otra parte Kaname aún no había iniciado relación con nadie más en el Santuario, con excepción de Aldebarán, de quién se hizo amiga rápidamente. Ambos eran bondadosos y amables, por lo que la amistad no tardó en florecer entre ellos y varias veces en las que Tauro debía hacer guardia ella lo acompañaba un rato, llevándole siempre refrescos y algún que otro tentempié.

La nueva conducta de Saga rápidamente trajo consecuencias en sus amigos más cercanos, pues desde la llegada de su nueva compañera el Geminiano dejó de juntarse con ellos de un día para el otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ninguno sabía qué le pasaba y tampoco contestaba cuando intentaban contactarlo vía Cosmos, por lo que estaban bastante molestos con él.

Cuando finalmente llegó el sábado más cercano y se hizo de noche, Camus, Milo, Shura y Death Mask lo esperaban otra vez en la Casa de Escorpio, lugar que utilizaban de base siempre para reunirse y decidir qué hacer: a veces iban a alguna discoteca o bar, otras se quedaban allí tomando y jugando algún videojuego o a las cartas. Pero aquella vez no iba a ser la excepción pues se hizo la hora y no había rastros del geminiano por ningún lado.

—¿Te voy llevando estos platos…?— preguntó Kaname, juntando la vajilla sucia que estaba en la mesa.

Saga se encontraba frente a la pileta de la cocina, esperando a que se caliente el agua del grifo.

—Sí, por favor Kaname. —le contestó suavemente mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

La joven levantó los platos y estaba por alcanzárselos al geminiano cuando sonó el timbre.

—No te preocupes, yo abro. —le dijo ella volviendo a apoyar todo en la mesa. — ¿Quién es? —preguntó Kaname, levantando la voz, antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Del otro lado los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron miradas incrédulas al escuchar una voz femenina proveniente de la casa de su amigo. Dado que Saga tampoco había ido ese día ellos decidieron hacerse presentes en su casa, trayendo botellas de alcohol, refrigerios, algunas cartas y comida chatarra: querían verlo, lo extrañaban y les molestaba en sobremanera que haya desaparecido de repente, sin brindar ningún tipo de explicación. Pero la situación que tenían frente a ellos no la esperaban para nada… ¿Una mujer en lo de Saga? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué ellos no sabían?

El escorpión dejó en el piso las tres botellas que traía y se pegó a la puerta de entrada con un enojo difícil de disimular. Comenzó a hablar, ignorando las palabras de Kaname.

—Sagaaa…— Arrastraba cada vocal con ira. — ¡Nos tienes olvidados!

El geminiano se puso blanco como un papel al escuchar la voz de su amigo y buscó desesperadamente con sus ojos un reloj, comprobando que eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Kaname lo miró sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y amagó con ir hacia la puerta pero Saga no se lo permitió. Acababa de darse cuenta que debido a la llegada de ella había dejado abandonados a todos sus amigos sin ninguna explicación.

—¡Saga! —gritó Milo mientras golpeaba la puerta con los puños cerrados.

—Milo, no grites así.

Camus se acercó hacia su amigo y colocó su mano en su hombro intentando alejarlo de la entrada, acción que enfureció aún más a Escorpio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le contestó Milo bruscamente, alejando la mano de Camus con bronca.

—Estás haciendo el ridículo. — espetó el acuariano con un tono de voz calmo pero que dejaba entrever respeto.

—¡Ya déjame en paz! — volvió a gritar Milo, volviendo a ponerse contra la puerta. — ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es esta chica? ¿Es aquella morocha del antro swinger de hace dos semanas? ¡Esa, la de los pechos gigantes! ¿La recuerdas bien, no?

A unos pocos metros Death Mask miraba la situación con mofa, riéndose sin parar ante la reacción de Milo; mientras que Shura solamente se quedaba callado, sabiendo que de momento era mejor no emitir palabra alguna. Acuario clavó los ojos en el piso y finalmente dejó a Milo hacer lo que quisiese, él sabía lo mucho que el escorpión estaba sufriendo en ese momento pues era la persona que menos toleraba sentirse traicionada por un amigo. Sabía que necesitaba dejar salir toda aquella ira, si la guardaba terminarían todos lastimados.

Saga comenzó a transpirar al oír los dichos de su amigo y su corazón se aceleró a velocidades similares a las que sentía cuando peleaba, sintiendo como sus venas se llenaban de sangre hasta explotar, palpitantes; al igual que su respiración, ahora totalmente desfasada. Kaname quería acercarse hacia él ya que la expresión del rostro de Géminis la estaba preocupando, pero algo en el ambiente no le permitía mover un solo dedo. Tragó saliva, instintivamente, como si esperase lo peor.

—¿Entonces quién es? ¿La rubia con trasero grande de la semana anterior? — continuó gritando lleno de ira. — ¿Aquella con la que tuviste sexo en el baño de mi casa?

El Santuario entero estaba en silencio escuchando aquella escena, mientras que Milo procedía a agarrar una de las botellas de vidrio con alcohol.

—¿No me vas a responder?

—Oh no…— balbuceó Shura, mirando la mano del escorpión.

—¿Estás seguro? — Camus habló con frialdad.

—¿Sabes quién diablos soy yo, Camus? —escupió Milo con furia. —Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

La risa de Cáncer resonaba por todo el lugar mientras la botella estallaba contra la puerta de la casa de Géminis, aquellos fragmentos reflejando la luz de la luna, espectadora omnipotente. Shura amagó a pararlo pero no llegó a tiempo, quedando a medio camino mojado por el ron, mirando con odio a Death Mask quien no paraba de sonreír. Se sintió defraudado por Camus por no haber intervenido estando tan cerca.

Kaname sólo pudo observar a un Saga lleno de ira, como solamente una vez en su vida lo había visto, arremetiendo contra la puerta, abriéndola violentamente y agarrando a un joven de cabello azul por el cuello de la camisa. Además había otros hombres más afuera y su corazón se estrujó violentamente, presa del pánico… Si algo le ocurría a Saga, ¿qué haría?

—¿¡Qué mierda crees que estás diciendo!? —explotó Géminis en el rostro de Milo. —¡Ese era Kanon, pedazo de idiota! ¡Y lo que dices pasó hace meses!

—¡Son tan iguales que me los he confundido! — le contestó el escorpión mostrándole a Saga una expresión horriblemente sarcástica, acompañada de una sonrisa: destilaba veneno puro, mortal, por todos sus poros.

Milo era muy consciente de que lo que más detestaba Saga era ser comparado, o peor aún, confundido con su hermano Kanon; pero se sentía profundamente lastimado por el silencio de su amigo todo ese tiempo y al enterarse sobre aquella mujer le era imposible controlar su ira. Aquella zorra había hecho que se distancien, sin mediar palabra entre ellos.

—¡Te voy a arrancar la sonrisa a las patadas…!

Saga lo soltó bruscamente, empujando a Milo y tirándolo al piso para golpearlo pero rápidamente Death Mask intervino enfrentando al Caballero de Géminis.

—¿Así nos recibes después de ignorarnos por semanas? —arremetió con crudeza. — ¿Ahora resulta que nos cambias por un agujero? O mejor el de atrás, como a tí te gusta…

Ahora sí Camus y Shura intervinieron entre los tres, separándolos, sabiendo que las cosas podían empeorar en cuestión de segundos. Automáticamente hicieron arder sus cosmos, con esperanzas de que aquello trajese algo de realidad y que la situación se ablande un poco.

—Ya, ya… —dijo Capricornio con voz suave. —Perdón por todo el escándalo Saga, pero sólo queríamos volver a juntarnos contigo.

—¿Con estos modos tan horribles? — bufó Géminis mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

—Pues sí, en eso tienes razón… — Shura tragó saliva. — ¿Nos dejas pasar? Hace mucho calor, nos vamos a rostizar…

Desde adentro de la casa Kaname observaba cómo Saga se hacía a un lado, dejando pasar a aquellas personas que desconocía. Retrocedió hasta chocar con el borde de la mesa y se apoyó sobre él, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar y atemorizada, necesitando buscar refugio en su compañero.

—Lo siento mucho, cuando decidimos venir no sabíamos que estabas aquí. — dijo Capricornio, dando un paso hacia ella para saludarla.

—Pues precisamente ella es el problema. — Milo la acribilló con sus ojos, y si hubiese podido la hubiese perforado con Antares allí mismo.

Escorpio mostraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella faceta tan propia de su signo, si bien su personalidad lo hacía extremadamente vulnerable a la promiscuidad y a la lujuria, su orgullo pesaba mucho más en aquel momento. Todo era culpa de ella, por esta mujerzuela Saga lo había traicionado.

La joven de cabellos celestes quiso detener sus ojos en aquel hombre que se estaba disculpando con ella, pero el escalofrío que sintió recorriendo cada poro de su piel la hizo mirar a aquellos otros tres Caballeros que la observaban desde atrás. Reconoció emociones en cada uno de ellos: uno la miraba fríamente, otro con odio y otro…

—¿Así que existe una mujer que no quieras penetrar?

Caminando paso firme hacia ella, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, se encontraba Death Mask, quien rápidamente la arrinconó contra la mesa y la miró de cerca mientras se relamía los labios con lujuria.

—Pero si es preciosa…— dijo con voz ronca, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El cosmos de Saga se elevó al máximo al segundo de presenciar aquella escena, causando que Cáncer se aleje rápidamente, abandonando cualquier intención que tuviese con Kaname.

—Es un chiste, gemelo amargado. —escupió Máscara con bronca, sin poder evitar que su voz salga algo finita al sentirse intimidado. —Te has vuelto tan aburrido como Camus.

—¡Bueno, basta! — la térmica de Shura había terminado de salirse de control gracias al último comentario de Cáncer. —¡Estoy harto de hacer de niñera del Santuario! Por Zeus, ¡Que somos todos adultos y hay una dama presente!

Al escuchar las palabras de Capricornio Milo se acercó a la mesita y allí apoyó las botellas de alcohol que quedaban, junto con la comida chatarra, para luego proceder a tirarse sobre el sillón pesadamente.

—Vamos a divertirnos como adultos entonces. —espetó, dirigiendo una mirada hacia el grupo.

Camus se sentó junto a él mientras que sacaba unos mazos de cartas de sus bolsillos y Máscara los acompañó, sentándose en el piso al lado de la mesita. Al instante entre todos destaparon las botellas y comenzaron a beber directamente del pico de las mismas, riéndose estruendosamente, mezclando las cartas y repartiéndolas entre ellos. En su propio mundo, no pudieron evitar generarle a Kaname más rechazo y desconcierto. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿Por qué sentía como si toda aquella situación fuese su culpa?

De a poco fue deslizándose por el costado, bordeando la sala a través de la pared, bajo la mirada incierta de Saga: entendió que no había lugar para ella ahí.

Géminis se maldijo mil veces en su interior y junto fuerzas para acercarse a la mesa grande que un rato atrás había compartido con ella. Shura lo siguió y ambos se sentaron, mientras Saga se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos… estaba completamente derrotado.

—Fue Saori, ¿cierto? —luego de dejarlo en paz por unos segundos Capricornio volvió a iniciar conversación. —Con Mu pasó lo mismo.

Lo único que salió de la boca del geminiano fue un suspiro sonoro, su cabeza deslizándose hasta que su frente se apoyase sobre la mesa.

—Es verdad que no me comporté bien con ustedes. —dijo despacio. —Pero sabes que no fue a propósito… Lo sabes, ¿no? —insistió, buscando aprobación en su amigo.

—Sí, lo sé Saga. Quédate tranquilo. — Shura intentó transmitir toda la calma posible a través de su respuesta.

—No puedo evitarlo Shura… Hace poco que estamos juntos pero maldición, siento como si la conociese de toda la vida. —la voz de Géminis sonaba melancólica. —Es casi como si fuésemos hermanos, ¿sabes…? Pero una relación normal de hermanos, no como con el idiota de Kanon.

Shura no podía evitar preguntarse qué diablos estaba pasando en el Santuario que en tan poco tiempo había tenido que enfrentarse a este tipo de situaciones donde él era el confidente, cosa tan poco habitual en un ambiente como ese: donde todos habían entrenado desde pequeños para volverse máquinas independientes de matar, asesinos incapaces de sentir empatía, sentimientos y otras cosas que no incluyesen a Atena o su trabajo. ¿Hasta qué punto la paz y la tranquilidad los había afectado? Y peor aún, Capricornio comenzó a darse cuenta de cómo la presencia de aquellas extrañas allí había comenzado a afectarlos a cada uno de ellos. Toda la humanidad reprimida en aquellos jóvenes hombres estaba comenzando a derretirse, inundando por dentro sus cuerpos y evidentemente, desbordándolos. Shura era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que todo aquello que estaba sucediendo definitivamente _no era casualidad_.

—¡Woah así hay que darle!

Las reflexiones del capricorniano fueron interrumpidas por un grito desaforado de Death Mask y no pudo hacer más que dirigirle una mirada de odio. Saga también los observaba con los ojos perdidos y escuchaba cómo estaban penetrando a una joven en lo que seguramente era una película para adultos. Su mente se volvió a nublar y recordó aquella tarde en el sillón, sofocado por aquellos muslos generosos de Kaname.

—Camussss, mira como rebotan esos pechos enormes… —agregó Milo, emocionado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Con razón no te vuelven a contactarrrr Máscara… — Camus arrastraba algo las palabras — Eress un animal si lo haces como en las películas. Hay que hacerlo suaaave… —dijo mientras se acostaba lentamente en el sillón.

Sin estar acostumbrado a beber tan furiosamente en tan poco tiempo, la habitación le daba vueltas a Acuario y no sabía cómo evitarlo. Milo comenzó a reir, apoyándose en las caderas de su amigo, y arremetió contra Death Mask señalándolo mientras se burlaba de él a los gritos.

—¡Es que Mascarita las espanta con su bondesh…! —agregó Escorpio, todavía riéndose.

—Se dice "bondage" idiota. —lo corrigió Cáncer, quien parecía ser el único que todavía estaba entero.

—Mira, vennn, aprende del maestro.

Milo se incorporó como pudo y manoteó sus bolsillos en búsqueda de su teléfono celular. Una vez pudo agarrarlo firmemente, en la medida en que su visión borrosa se lo permitía, abrió la galería y le mostró a Máscara varias fotos sensuales que le habían enviado algunas jóvenes con las que había salido.

—Unnna probadita del escorpiónnn y nunca más vuelven a ser las mismasss —exclamó con orgullo.

—Ay vamos, con Nanako no te salió tan bien. — se metió Shura, harto del parloteo de los tres ebrios.

—¿Nanako? —preguntó Death Mask, curioso.

La cara del escorpión se retorció en una mueca de enojo, que en realidad era un híbrido deforme entre molestia y una sonrisa de borrachera.

—La joven que vive en la casa de Mu. —Capricornio se encargó de despejar las dudas de Cáncer.

—¡Ohhhh! ¿La tetona de Mu? ¿La que Mu no se quiso coger? — Máscara comenzó a reírse a los gritos, seguido de Camus quien los observaba desde allí todavía acostado. — Debe ser que el aguijoncito de Milo no fue suficiente.

—¡Oye!

Todos en la habitación, con excepción de Géminis, estallaron de risa mientras veían a Milo trastabillar al intentar golpear a Death Mask por insultar su virilidad. Mientras Escorpio se retorcía en el piso, mareado por la borrachera, Saga lo miraba sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por todo lo que había sucedido: Kaname se había ido espantada sin decirle nada, él había sido un pésimo amigo y su casa se estaba convirtiendo en un depósito de borrachos desubicados que dejaban todo sucio. Cerró los ojos y rogó para que todo aquello terminase pronto.

A la mañana siguiente Kaname salió de su pieza con un tremendo dolor de cabeza producto del estrés de la noche anterior y de la falta de sueño, ya que debido al escándalo provocado por aquellos hombres no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Entró a la sala de estar en puntas de pie, sin saber con qué se iba a encontrar, con intenciones de buscar una taza para poder hacerse un té. Allí mismo fue recibida con un panorama lamentable: los almohadones del sillón habían volado para cualquier lado, al igual que algunas patatas fritas, y al costado de la mesa había una botella a medio terminar cuyo contenido se había desparramado por el piso. Sobre ese charco de alcohol dormía plácidamente el hombre que anoche se le había acercado lascivamente; y más arriba en el sillón, con la ropa a medio quitar, estaba el otro que le había clavado aquellos ojos tan fríos como el Ártico. Apretó sus globos oculares con ambas manos tan fuerte como pudo, sacudiéndose la incomodidad, y se dirigió a la alacena para tomar una taza. Necesitaba ese té urgente.

Contar con aquel pocillo de agua hirviendo entre sus manos la hizo sentir algo mejor y decidió volver a su habitación para poder disfrutarlo en soledad, deseando lograr descansar aunque sea unas horas, pero le llamó la atención un sonido gutural proveniente del baño. Se acercó lentamente, extrañada ya que antes no lo había oído, y se asomó despacito por la puerta entreabierta: un olor ácido golpeó su rostro fuertemente, entrando directo por sus fosas nasales, provocando que todo deseo por aquella taza de té se vaya al cuerno.

—¿Estás bien?

Allí, a horcajadas sobre el retrete, se encontraba aquel otro joven intenso de la noche anterior, quien se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz horrible de aquella muchacha.

—Ya vete… —gruñó Milo, respirando con pesadez.

—Voy a pasar. —anunció Kaname con voz resignada, ignorando el pedido del escorpión.

Milo volvió a retorcerse y dejó salir nuevamente todo el contenido líquido de su estómago, provocando que ella se lleve la mano a su nariz, intentando taparla del hedor que la invadía nuevamente. Realmente olía fatal.

—¿Así se divierten siempre…?

—Cállate… si no fuese por t-… — Milo vomitó nuevamente, para luego seguir hablando. —Unghh… Si no fuese por ti estaría despertando al lado de alguna sensual jov- —El estómago del escorpión se volvió a contraer y por un momento dejó de emitir palabras, esperando otra descarga.

Kaname suspiró y se agachó junto a Milo, dejando la taza de té a un lado, y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del joven. Se sorprendió al sentirlo completamente empapado en transpiración, pero aquello no la detuvo de intentar confortarlo.

—Ya, ya, tranquilo… Cuando te sientas mejor puedes seguir quejándote. —le dijo ella con un tono de voz suave.

Sintiendo pena por el malestar de Milo procedió a deslizar sus manos hacia su frente despegando su flequillo con parsimonia, para luego juntarlo con el resto de su pelo simulando una colita con su mano, hacia atrás, de manera que no siga manchándoselo al vomitar.

—Cuando te sientas mejor deberías darte una ducha. — sugirió Kaname.

—Yo lo dejaría allí solo, por imbécil.

Al sentir la voz de Saga a sus espaldas, Kaname no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Giró un poco la cabeza y allí estaba él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta: había observado toda la escena con cara de pocos amigos. Milo sólo hundió más la cara en el inodoro, mientras cerraba los ojos, dándose cuenta de que su amigo Géminis tenía razón… una vez más había sido impulsivo y se había entregado a la ira en lugar de hablar como una persona adulta. Si bien Kaname había sido el desencadenante de aquel problema, la culpa no era meramente de ella si no de Saga.

—Déjame a mí… —suspiró Géminis, resignado ante aquella situación. —Apestas horrible.

El geminiano tomó el lugar de su compañera tironeando a Milo un poco más brusco del pelo, quizás como venganza por la noche anterior, y la miró con pesadez en sus ojos verdes-azulados. Todavía se sentía apabullado y avergonzado por la noche anterior.

—Por favor Kaname, intenta descansar un rato. — le habló con un tono suplicante.

Kaname se levantó junto a su taza de té y le sonrió, agradecida por aquel gesto, pero sabía que ya no iba a poder dormir. Se retiró del baño rápidamente y se dirigió directo hacia la cocina, donde volcó el té en la pileta, para luego salir hacia la entrada de la casa: necesitaba aire fresco.

—Tú eres muy diferente a Nanako…

El Caballero que faltaba la sorprendió con aquella frase, mientras la miraba sentado desde las escaleras del Templo con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—…Qué sorpresa. — dijo Shura con tono amable.

—Buen día. — Kaname lo saludó con una sonrisa, a pesar de no haber dormido nada no se encontraba de mal humor.

—Nuevamente te pido disculpas por lo de anoche. — comenzó Capricornio. — Lo que me recuerda que no te he dicho mi nombre. Soy Shura, mucho gusto.

—Me llamo Kaname. — ella se acercó y ambos extendieron sus manos, saludándose formalmente. — Cuánto ruido anoche…

—Sí, a veces las cosas se ponen algo intensas con estos chicos… — Shura frunció el ceño al hablar, dándole una pitada al cigarro. —… pero eso no justifica que sean unos maleducados.

—Así que son amigos de Saga. — Kaname no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de todo, no parecían malas personas. Bueno… todos menos aquel pervertido, ese sí le daba algo de miedo.

Capricornio supo que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con aquella joven, quizás de esa manera podría averiguar más sobre qué hacía ella allí en el Santuario… Cada vez se estaba sintiendo más y más inquieto sobre ese tema y la sensación era sumamente incómoda para él.

—Ah, Shura… ¡Buen día! — dijo Géminis desde la puerta. —Ya están despertando todos… ¿podrías ayudarme a meter a Milo en la tina? Está todo sucio de vómito… Su vómito. —hizo una mueca de asco.

Kaname se sentó en los escalones y observó cómo el capricorniano se despedía de ella con una sonrisa bonachona, siguiendo los pasos de su compañero. Tomó un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y lo olió, resoplando resignada: aquella mañana no estaba teniendo suerte con los aromas. Ella no era la de la resaca y le parecía injusto… pero sólo restaba que el aire fresco la aliviane un poco.

—Uyy Camus… Hay pizza. — Máscara sonaba extremadamente feliz mientras tomaba una caja plástica transparente del refrigerador de la Casa de Géminis. —¿Será de ayer? … No se ve muy comestible.

Camus se llevó una mano a la sien, con los ojos entrecerrados por el dolor de cabeza. La luz del sol no le estaba sentando nada bien a su resaca, se sentía terriblemente pesado y lento, algo no habitual en él. Manoteó la cafetera, cargándole agua para prepararse una taza que lo ayude a combatir aquella molestia.

Apenas Death Mask abrió el contenedor de plástico Camus no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, sintiendo unas nauseas espantosas.

—Desde tan temprano con esa cosa con olor horrible…— espetó asqueadísimo.

—¿Estás loco? Poder comer pizza después de una noche alocada es lo mejor.

Acuario siguió los ojos de su compañero, que se perdían hacia afuera a través de la ventana de la cocina. Al verlo relamerse supo instantáneamente qué era lo que estaba pensando.

—Sabes muy bien que no te lo voy a permitir. —gruñó el acuariano, refregándose la sien.

—Eres un aguafiestas…— Death Mask chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose frustrado. Desde la noche anterior había sentido un particular interés en aquella niña.

—Vas a ir preso, es menor de edad. —Camus no intentó enmascarar aquel tono frío que lo caracterizaba. —Aunque el Santuario seguro te protegería, como hizo siempre ante todos aquellos asesinatos que cometiste.

—¿Por qué siempre lo más divertido tiene que ser ilegal? —se lamentó Cáncer. —Mejor preocúpate por el gemelito, que parece que hasta la tiene secuestrada aquí adentro.

Máscara dio un mordisco a su pizza mientras que Camus bebía su café en silencio, cuanto más reflexionaban sobre la situación menos entendían. Ni siquiera Acuario, quien se jactaba de su inteligencia elevada, podía atar cabos ni llegar a alguna conclusión.

—Odio no sentirme parte de las cosas. —admitió Máscara.

Atraído por el aroma a café, un Shura con las ropas mojadas entraba a la cocina, expectante de una taza de aquella bebida.

—Ah, por cierto… — Capricornio volvió a encender la cafetera mientras se acomodaba junto a ellos. —La situación es bastante diferente a lo que ustedes están pensando.

El cuerpo desnudo de Milo se dejaba hacer por las manos de Saga, que lo enjabonaban para quitar el exceso de transpiración y vómito salpicado que había acumulado horas atrás.

—Me pregunto qué mujer se interesaría por ti si te viera en este estado…— dijo Géminis, tomando la ducha extensible y rociando las zonas enjabonadas.

—Ohh… te sorprenderías. — Escorpio no se molestó en esconder la soberbia que lo caracterizaba cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto.

El geminiano colocó algo de shampoo en la palma de su mano y procedió a esparcir aquel líquido viscoso sobre el cuero cabelludo del escorpión, masajeándolo con firmeza, arrancándole un ronroneo que no se molestó en disimular.

—Perdóname. —dijo Milo finalmente, mirando a Saga con los ojos entrecerrados..

Saga correspondió a los ojos del escorpión, sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Milo dejar de lado su orgullo y disculparse.

—Yo también me comporté mal Milo, lo siento mucho. —balbuceó Géminis sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Bueno ya escuché, no me mires más así. — Escorpio le quitó el duchador de las manos a Saga y procedió a rociarlo a propósito, sólo para molestarlo.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor…— contestó Géminis, arrebatándoselo nuevamente y procediendo a enjuagar el cabello de su amigo. Si bien antes estaba algo mojado, ahora gracias a Milo estaba completamente empapado y la ropa se le pegoteaba al cuerpo de forma incómoda.

—Sí, necesitaba vomitar… todavía me duele bastante la cabeza, pero lo peor ya pasó.

—Qué bueno. — Géminis sonrió levemente al escuchar la respuesta de Milo.

—Tu novia me ayudó.

El caballero de Géminis se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras del escorpión.

—¿Mi novia? ¿Te refieres a Kaname? — la voz de Saga sonaba algo alterada y no se molestó en disimularlo. —Estás confundido… Kaname es más como una hermana para mí. — admitió con algo de vergüenza.

—Mmmmh… Ya puedo imaginarme el incesto. —dijo Milo lascivamente, para luego estallar en una carcajada.

—Estás enfermo.

Algunas horas más tarde los cuatro jóvenes se despedían de Saga y Kaname, mientras cada uno se dirigía a su propia casa. Con excepción de Death Mask se habían disculpado por lo ocurrido y el ambiente estaba un poco más calmo ahora que Shura les había explicado a Máscara y a Camus lo poco que sabía sobre la situación.

—Bueno… ¿ordenamos? — dijo Kaname con una sonrisa, mirando a Saga.

Ella sólo quería que él sea feliz por lo que, en definitiva, la alegraba saber que el inconveniente entre Saga y sus amigos parecía estar solucionado. Por su parte todavía se sentía muy incómoda con lo ocurrido, y de sólo pensar en aquel hombre que llamaban "Death Mask" sentía miedo… jamás le quitaba los ojos de encima, siempre se pasaba la lengua por los labios cuando la veía y no hablemos de cuando la arrinconó la noche anterior. Pero era amigo de Saga así que debía ver cómo hacía para superarlo dado que posiblemente terminase viéndolo seguido por allí. Kaname suspiró profundamente y notó que Saga había estornudado por tercera vez en poco tiempo.

—Ay Saga… Aún sigues con la remera mojada… — su voz sonaba preocupada. —Vas a resfriarte, es mejor que tomes una ducha y te cambies pronto.

—¿Una ducha? — respondió él, riéndose un poco. —No hace falta… Pero si te deja más tranquila lo haré.

Géminis procedió a quitarse aquella prenda con rapidez frente a ella, con total naturalidad; mientras que Kaname se acercó hacia él con celeridad y apoyó completamente la palma de su mano en el pecho de Saga.

El contraste entre el frío de su cuerpo y la mano tibia de Kaname le generó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no pudiendo evitar recordar nuevamente el tacto de ella contra su cuerpo aquella primera tarde juntos. Agachó la cabeza, observando sin disimulo el cuerpo de su compañera, con su boca levemente abierta al notar cómo la camisa que llevaba de pijama enmarcaba levemente sus senos, y sus latidos se aceleraron hasta el infinito. ¿Cómo serían sus pezones? Quería verlos…

—Mira ya, estás helado…— Kaname insistió, sin mirar a Saga.

Los dedos de ella se deslizaron unos centímetros hacia la parte alta del abdomen de Saga, mientras la preocupación inundaba su rostro al notar la respiración agitada de él. Géminis recordó los ojos de su amigo, cómo la miraba, cómo había pretendido empotrarla contra la mesa de su propia sala de estar sin importarle un comino si él estaba ahí o no… Saga lo conocía muy bien y sabía que apenas tuviese oportunidad terminaría bajo el cuerpo de Death Mask, _lo quisiera ella o no_. Su sangre terminó de hervir de rabia mientras revivía la expresión de deseo, aquellos labios finos que se relamían al verla. Y de sólo imaginarla siendo poseída por otro hombre…

Súbitamente la tomó por la muñeca de aquella mano que aún se presionaba sobre sus abdominales y la tironeó hacia él bruscamente, abrazando a la joven con fuerza. Su corazón iba a explotar y no podía evitar jadear al tenerla contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien Saga…? ¿Tienes frío? — le preguntó ella, sorprendida por su repentina acción.

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos suavemente mientras que Saga, desestabilizado, apoyaba su mentón sobre la frente de ella, respirando con mucha dificultad ante aquel momento de dura realidad: estaba completamente celoso, nadie debía poner un dedo sobre ella pues _ningún_ hombre era digno.

Géminis debía preservarla.

Géminis debía resguardarla.

Géminis sólo deseaba que Kanon _jamás_ volviese.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cocoon**

 **~Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 7-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Sentado dentro de una popular cafetería en el –ya no tan pequeño– pueblo de Rodorio, se encontraba un joven apuesto, profundamente concentrado en un grueso libro de apariencia relativamente actual.

—¿Cuál es esta vez?

La voz de aquella camarera de mediana edad lo sacó de trance, sonriendo ante aquel delicioso café latte que le estaban sirviendo.

—Esta vez traje "Kyoto Blues". — respondió él, colocándole unos sobrecitos de azúcar a su bebida.

—Oh, no lo conozco… — dijo ella apenada. — ¿De quién es?

—El autor se llama Harumi Murakami, pero si te desagradan los finales abiertos no te lo recomiendo.

—Ciertamente, si tiene final abierto no puedo disfrutarlo. — asintió aquella mujer, de acuerdo con lo que él decía, mientras se alejaba unos pasos para seguir trabajando. —Quería agradecerte por tu sugerencia anterior, realmente me gustó mucho… pero hace ya varios meses que no venías al local y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aquel joven se acomodó los lentes con la mano derecha y luego procedió a colocar un señalador en el libro, dejándolo a un costado para que no corra peligro de ensuciarse.

—Sí, me he ausentado por un tiempo… cuestiones de trabajo, ya sabes.

Los ojos de aquella mujer se desviaron hacia la puerta al sentir la misma abriéndose, anunciando la entrada de algún otro comensal.

—Lo siento, debo ir a atender.

—Despreocúpate.

—Realmente, muchas gracias por el libro anterior.

Mientras la camarera se alejaba para continuar trabajando, el joven se acomodó en la silla, tomando la taza entre sus manos y oliéndola, provocando que las lentes de sus anteojos se empañen un poco. Serían sus últimos momentos de paz antes de volver a su rutina diaria y quería sacar lo máximo de ellos.

Tras algunos minutos en los que aprovechó para finalizar su tan amado café latte, finalmente la persona que estaba esperando entró al local, dirigiéndose hacia él con paso rápido.

—Ok Kanon, ¿estás listo? —dijo el nuevo acompañante, acomodando su trasero en la silla frente a él.

—¿Listo para qué? — respondió él con molestia. — Por cierto, ¿Hola no…? No nos vemos hace meses, Milo.

—Saga está viviendo con una mujer. — volvió a arremeter el escorpión, ignorando completamente el reclamo de su amigo.

Al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de Milo el menor de los gemelos estalló en una carcajada, quitándose burdamente los anteojos ante la vista de todos los comensales, molestos por el escándalo que estaban montando aquellos dos.

—¿Me estás tomando por estúpido? — dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos. —Eres idiota si piensas que voy a creer que eso es cierto… Cómo se nota que hace meses que no sales conmigo, ya te has olvidado cómo mentir.

—Ah, ¿no me crees? — Escorpio se sintió ofendido ante la carcajada de su amigo.

—Por supuesto que no imbécil.

El Caballero de Escorpio se mordió el labio inferior, impotente ante la risa de Kanon. Esperó unos segundos para reacomodar su mente antes de responder.

—No hay problema, ya lo verás por ti mismo cuando llegues a la tercera casa. —le contestó Milo, intentando disimular el hecho de que Kanon había herido su orgullo. —Déjame decirte que Saga no es el único…

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién más entonces…? —interrumpió Kanon con sorna. — ¡No me digas que Afrodita!

—No, el otro es Mu. —Milo continuó hablando, tragando saliva de manera molesta ante lo difícil que estaba resultando Géminis menor.

—¿Mu? — dijo Kanon, frunciendo el ceño. —¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo tomarte en serio? Ya ni siquiera es gracioso… Me defraudas.

Kanon observó la expresión odiosa de Milo mientras tomaba su teléfono celular con destreza, sopleteando y quejándose por lo bajo.

—Aquí tienes. — espetó con bronca mientras le mostraba varias fotos de él con Nanako en el Santuario. — ¿Contento?

—¿Qué crees? Por supuesto que mi entrepierna está muy feliz.

—Kanon… No necesitamos otro Caballero vulgar como Máscara. Que no te contagien tus amigos del Inframundo por favor… — Milo lo miró con desaprobación, notando cómo a Kanon le molestó aquella frase. —…Y antes de que puedas decir algo más, sí, yo también soy grosero pero en la cama todo vale mientras a ella le guste.

—Por Zeus… Eres terrible. — respondió el menor de los gemelos. —Es cierto, no soy el ser humano más honesto ni el más bueno pero, ¿en serio…? Robarme la novia de mi compañero ya es un nivel de bajeza más profunda que el último de los Infiernos.

Escorpio carraspeó, tomando el vasito con agua que le habían traído a Kanon junto con el café.

—Sólo viven juntos. — explicó Milo mientras se encogía de hombros. —Pero a Aioros le gusta, está enamoradísimo de ella el muy tonto.

—¿En serio? — Kanon mostró interés en aquel dato. —Sólo con verla en fotos puedo darme cuenta que es de la misma especie venenosa que tú.

—Pues claro, y qué especie más buena… — el pecho de Milo se infló orgulloso ante aquella frase de su amigo. —Lástima que desde que salió una vez con él no quiso volver a verme… pero ella se lo pierde.

—Qué culebrón se estuvieron montando en mi ausencia… — Géminis interrumpió la charla para volver a pedir otro café latte igual al anterior. —Veo que Saori estaba aburrida. —agregó en chiste.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que Saori seguro estaba muy aburrida. —repitió el geminiano con parsimonia.

—¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Ya lo sabías y te hiciste el tonto? — el escorpión se abalanzó sobre la mesa, sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado de boca de Kanon.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó. —Ya, compórtate, me estás haciendo quedar mal.

—Que están apareciendo mujeres en el Santuario con invitaciones de Saori. — Escorpio volvió a acomodarse en la silla, ahora observando divertido cómo el rostro de su amigo se transformaba, sorprendido.

—¿O sea que es en serio?

—Es lo que estoy diciéndote desde que llegué, idiota.

Kanon no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos… ¡Era verdad! Ahora quería saber quién era esa que estaba viviendo en su casa con su hermano Saga.

—Cuéntame más.

—Ah no, no confiaste en mi palabra antes. —dijo Escorpio, dando rienda suelta a su orgullo. — No pienso darte más información.

—Milo no seas así, eres inteligente… —comenzó Kanon, endulzándole el oído a su amigo. — Sabes que parecía una broma. —insistió mientras agradecía nuevamente por la bebida. — O sea, ¿mi hermano viviendo con una mujer…? O incluso peor, ¿Mu? ¿No entiendes lo extraño e insólito que suena eso?

—Ok, sí… si lo dices así, tienes razón. —reconoció Milo, volviendo a manotear el vaso con agua.

—Entonces si entiendes habla rápido.

—Bueno, si tuviera que decir algo importante… —la mente del escorpión hurgó en los recuerdos de aquella vez, buscando la información que más molestaría a Kanon. — Mmmh sí, Saga está muy compenetrado con esta joven… es muy chica, creo que tiene como diecisiete.

—¿¡Diecisiete!? —gritó Kanon, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, indignado. —¿¡En qué diablos está pensando!? ¿¡Es menor…!?

—Sí, eso parece. —continuó Milo, pasando por alto el exabrupto de Géminis. — Y además está hecho un total idiota, desde que ella llegó que no nos llama ni sale más con nosotros. Y lo que es peor, no nos contó nada, la descubrimos a la fuerza el sábado pasado porque nos hicimos presentes en su casa.

¿Qué clase de mujer sería aquella como para robar así el corazón de su hermano? Saga solamente había mostrado ese comportamiento una vez, pero tampoco había sido precisamente "amor", como los adultos conocen; y el sólo imaginarla hacía que Kanon perdiese la cabeza. Tenía que verla, hablar con ella, tocarla… y si le gustaba al menor de los gemelos, no podría evitar querer quedársela para él solo. ¿Qué si eso no podría generarle más cicatrices a Saga…? Sí, posiblemente… Pero no era su problema.

—Ah y no me preguntes por qué, pero a Máscara le encantó…— Milo llamó a la mesera y pidió un café bien fuerte. — Pero en el fondo me da un poco de lástima, ella parece una buena persona y sería un desperdicio que termine enredada con él. Ya sabes que al cangrejito le gusta corromperlas…

—Oh sí, lo sé muy bien. —asintió Kanon mientras dirigía una mirada incómoda hacia el escorpión.

—Pero lo que más me llama la atención es que esta chica no es del tipo que Saga usualmente frecuenta… Ah, ¿Cómo decirlo…? Bueno, no sé, pero a mí tampoco me gusta.

Kanon resbaló unos centímetros de su silla, casi volcando la taza de café peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. No era que su amigo fuese precisamente "facilón" pero el escorpión amaba tanto el sexo que había tenido compañeras ocasionales de prácticamente cualquier tipo y forma… si a Milo no le gustaba, eso significaba que era espantosamente fea. La cara del geminiano se retorció en una mueca de burla al imaginarse a su hermano en aquella situación, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro para mofarse de él.

—Kanon. — su amigo le llamó la atención en broma, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su mente. — Realmente eres una persona horrenda. — dijo riéndose.

—¿Por qué no me dejas divertirme un poco? Vengo de pasar unos cuantos meses en compañía de mi _mejor amigo_ Radamanthys… —respondió Kanon con un tono molesto.

—De todas maneras, ella no es para nada fea… Es sólo que no la conocí en mejores términos, ya podrás imaginarte.

—¿Faltaban unos tragos? Así son más bonitas.

Milo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Sabes que puedo obtener a quien quiera sin una sola gota de alcohol.

—Ahí está, el mismo Escorpión de siempre… Ya me estabas asustando. —Kanon resopló aliviado.

Tras abonar la cuenta ambos amigos se perdieron dentro de las calles nostálgicas de Rodorio, calles que hacía ya bastantes semanas que no recorrían juntos. Los alrededores de día se veían sumamente diferentes a los que usualmente frecuentaban, con jóvenes saliendo de bares y discotecas presos de borracheras, parejas discutiendo y vómitos furtivos.

Al entrar por el Santuario fueron saludados por Mu, quien estaba de guardia aquella tarde; y ya desde allí podían divisar a alguien en la entrada de la casa del joven carnero: Milo sabía bien quién era y no dudó un solo segundo en apurar el paso antes de que lo vea, dejando atrás a Kanon por unos instantes.

—Hola Nanako…

El escorpión se apoyó en una de las columnas de la entrada al jardín, mirando a la joven desde arriba con una sonrisa seductora.

—Ah. — Nanako respondió desganada sin devolverle la mirada: sólo con la voz pudo reconocerlo. —Hola Milo.

—¿Trabajando duro?

Nanako terminó de arrancar aquel trozo de maleza seca que tenía entre sus manos, llenas de tierra al igual que sus rodillas y brazos. La transpiración cubría todo su cuerpo y le hacía picar, especialmente cuando las gotas de sudor resbalaban en su rostro y cuello. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, tocándola suavemente para aliviar la molestia pero terminó ensuciándose más de tierra… Por Zeus, aquel escorpión metido no podía haber elegido un peor momento para aparecer.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? —espetó ella de mala manera: odiaba que la vean así de desarreglada.

—Me dejaste atrás idiota…

El menor de los gemelos terminó de subir las escaleras y notó que Milo estaba hablando con una mujer… ¡Era la chica de Mu! Y se veía realmente increíble, aquellas fotografías no le hacían justicia para nada. Kanon se colocó en silencio detrás de Milo, observándola de arriba abajo sin una gota de disimulo: al ver cómo el sudor arremetía sin piedad contra aquel cuerpo trabajado, como si derritiese cada prenda que llevaba puesta, Kanon se volvió loco, era increíble cómo el aura de Nanako emanaba sexo por todos sus poros.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí en el jardín. — insistió Escorpio. —¿Me estas evitando? Jamás volviste a contactarte conmigo.

 _"Lástima que desde que salió una vez con él no quiso volver a verme… pero ella se lo pierde."_ Kanon recordó las palabras de su amigo pocas horas antes en aquella cafetería y se le escapó una risita, que tuvo que contener rápidamente ante los ojos asesinos del escorpiano… Bien sabía él que Milo jamás le concedía a nadie el derecho de rechazarlo.

—No te estoy evitando. — dijo Nanako mientras resoplaba, quitándose el pelo pegoteado del cuello. —Pero por ahora quiero estar sola.

—¿No me vas a presentar…?— Kanon sabía que era momento de hacer acto de presencia.

—Él es Kanon, el hermano gemelo de Saga… actual Caballero de Géminis. —el tono de voz del escorpión mostraba un rencor indisimulable en cada letra que salía de su boca.

—Un gusto conocerte Nanako. —El geminiano se agachó para hacer contacto visual con ella. —Me han hablado muy bien de ti…

—¿Ah sí…? — dijo ella, ahora sí clavando sus ojos en Milo. —Es un gusto conocerte.

—Vamos Kanon, sigamos subiendo.

Milo tomó al gemelo menor del cuello de la camisa y lo tironeó escaleras arriba, sumamente molesto ante toda la situación. ¿Ella rechazarlo a él, Dios del Sexo…? ¿Quién se creía que era?

—Vaya, eres un pésimo perdedor… —dijo Kanon con sorna, ya habiéndose alejado ambos del Primer Templo.

—Si valoras tus pelotas será mejor que te calles Kanon.

La Casa de Géminis sirvió como punto de separación para ambos y Kanon continuó por aquel sendero arrastrando pesadamente su equipaje. Tomó sus llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta rápidamente, decepcionándose al notar que no había nadie adentro para recibirlo.

—¿Hola?

La sonrisa de Kanon acaparó su rostro y se llevó una mano a la sien. Oh, si… Indudablemente aquella era la oportunidad perfecta: tenía la casa sólo para él y podía hacer su propia investigación sobre aquella adolescente juguetona con la que se había involucrado Saga. Ambos gemelos contaban con una habitación extra para huéspedes por lo que el menor estaba seguro que allí dormiría ella.

Apenas entró a la pieza Kanon tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor desesperado.

La habitación de Kaname poco conservaba de la decoración anterior que ambos habían pensado para aquel lugar y lo único que quedaban eran las paredes blancas: el resto había sido reemplazado por accesorios y muebles en color rosa, pero lo que más espantaba a Kanon era la cantidad de cosas con motivo de pegasos que aquella niña tenía... cuadros, peluches, ¡Hasta pantuflas! ¿Milo dijo que tenía diecisiete…? O el escorpión era un perverso de primera, o ella tremendamente infantil… O bien, en realidad, tenía doce años. Ninguna de esas opciones era buena.

—Mi hermano es un pedófilo…— se lamentó, luego de tropezarse con un peluche grande con forma de caballo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y observó que tenía un gran cuerno tornasolado saliendo de la frente. —Ay no, es un pegaso horripilante…— balbuceó compungido.

Algo asqueado ante aquella revelación prosiguió con el armario, revisándolo de punta a punta. No encontró nada fuera de lo común y de hecho no tenía mucha cantidad de ropa, lo que más abundaba en su closet eran polleras, parecían ser su prenda favorita. Kanon se agachó y abrió uno de los cajones, encontrando la ropa interior de ella: en otra ocasión aquello lo hubiera hecho muy feliz, pero considerando que eran las prendas íntimas de una nena no pudo hacer más que cerrar el cajón instintivamente. El geminiano no pudo evitar recordar el comienzo de aquel dicho, tan cierto en ese momento: ojos que no ven…

Kanon salió despavorido de la habitación con su mente acelerándose a mil kilómetros por segundo... ¿Cómo debía enfrentar aquella situación? No era cualquier cosa, era ilegal, había una menor de edad allí en su casa viviendo con su hermano. Al sentir la presencia de Saga acercándose se preparó para molerlo a golpes ni bien cruzase la puerta de su casa.

Apenas aquella puerta se abrió el menor de los gemelos se abalanzó sobre Saga, muy nervioso, con los ojos desencajados.

—¡Por el amor de Zeus Saga…! ¿Te has vuelto loco? — exclamó, prendido a la camisa transpirada del geminiano mayor.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!? — forcejeó Saga, sin entender nada. —¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¡Ya suéltame!

—¡No me suelto nada, acabo de descubrir que mi hermano es un pedófilo! ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?

—Por Zeus, Kanon, ¿¡estás loco!?

Alertada por el griterío Kaname aceleró su paso y bajó corriendo los últimos escalones que le quedaban hasta la casa. Y allí lo vió: Kanon, en todo su esplendor, a punto de pelearse a puño limpio contra Saga… Sus ojos se nublaron y se entrecerraron automáticamente, a punto de desbordar.

—¡Y para colmo le gustan los pegasos…! ¿Qué acaso no tienes dignidad Saga?

Ambos gemelos desviaron su mirada hacia ella al sentir el ruido de varias bolsas, llenas de productos, golpeándose secamente contra el piso.

—A-ahh… E-en realidad son unicornios... —dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Kanon soltó bruscamente a Saga y posó sus ojos en aquella joven emocionada, que temblaba con una mano tapándose la boca.

—No puede ser…— balbuceó el menor, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

El mundo se le desarmó en un solo instante.

—No, no lo puedo creer... ¿Realmente eres tú? —repitió Kanon mientras ella asentía con el rostro totalmente húmedo. — ¿Kaname?

Escuchar su nombre brotar de los labios de Kanon fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Kaname salga disparado a estrechar el de él, quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrujó en el aire: ninguno de los dos logró emitir palabra alguna ante aquel encuentro totalmente inesperado, en especial para Kanon.

Saga sabía que jamás iba a poder olvidar esa escena cargada de sentimiento, de la cual nunca sería parte; cada segundo que pasaba observándolos se tallaba en cada nervio y célula de su cuerpo, sobre estimulándolos de tal manera que ya no podía sentir enojo, sólo dolor… y cerró los ojos.

Nanako suspiró profundamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama desordenada... a la mañana no la había tendido, pero eso no le resultaba molesto para nada. Al fin se encontraba cómoda y satisfecha: había podido darse una ducha caliente y tuvo la chance de disfrutar de su plato favorito en aquella cena… Sin duda alguna agradeció sentirse así luego del encontronazo con Milo, que ciertamente la había dejado bastante molesta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando…? Ella normalmente jamás habría rechazado una insinuación de ese estilo, pero reconocía que después de lo que había pasado con Aioros no se sentía precisamente cómoda al respecto.

Lo que la llevaba a pensar… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Una semana, dos semanas acaso? Su mente estaba borrosa y no podía pensar bien al respecto. Nanako frunció los labios levemente, llevándose una mano hacia ellos: los acarició con suavidad, reconociendo en su tacto el rastro de aquellos besos llenos de amor que le había dado Aioros. ¿Cómo definir el efecto que habían generado en ella aquellos ojos verde-azulados…? Aquel infinito expandido en su interior gracias a ese par de lunas inquietas, que abrían sus cicatrices tan fácilmente como si de un bisturí se tratasen; diseminando veneno y a la vez desinfectándola a la fuerza, de manera egoísta pero sin maldad alguna. Mientras sonreía, Nanako no pudo evitar pensar qué galaxias podría observar a través de los ojos de otras personas.

La luz amarilla de la lámpara de techo se filtraba entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y por un instante, en el que el corazón de ella se detuvo, reflejó un anillo en el dedo anular. Nanako sintió un fuerte impulso de desnudarse y verse frente al espejo, pero el recuerdo de las manos de Aioros acariciándola le provocó frenarse: ya sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar, ¿realmente tenía necesidad de exponerse a eso otra vez? Pensó nuevamente en los ojos de él, concentrándose en cómo la atravesaban y la dejaban en evidencia. Suspiró de manera profunda y pensó en Mu, en aquel día que llegó a aquella casa y entendió todo al instante.

¿A qué mundo lo habría transportado cuando lo forzó a posar sus ojos en los de ella?

Carcomida por la intriga Nanako se escabulló dentro de la habitación de Mu, sentándose al lado de su cama lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Aries dormía plácidamente de espaldas a ella, tapado con una fina sábana, y el único ruido que inundaba el ambiente era el de ambas respiraciones.

—¿Estás despierto?

—Mmm…. —la voz de Mu brotó suavemente de sus labios, mientras se giraba sobre sí mismo en la dirección desde la cual provenía aquella pregunta. —Veo que te gusta acercarte a la gente mientras duerme. —agregó él sonriendo, aunque ella difícilmente podía verlo por la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Supongo. —Nanako prefirió obviar aquel comentario, ya no quería pensar más en Aioros.

—¿Qué pasa Nanako?

—Nada importante. —respondió ella sin darle mucha relevancia.

—¿Estás segura? Porque nunca hablamos. — enfatizó el carnero. — No creo que hayas venido a verme porque sí.

—Es cierto Mu.

Nanako se levantó del piso con lentitud y despacio se escurrió, con cuidado, dentro de la cama de Aries, quien resopló resignado ante aquella acción.

—Eres bastante egoísta. —Mu no se movió un solo centímetro: ahora le daba la espalda. No pensaba enfrentarla bajo ningún concepto.

—Lo sé. — dijo sin remordimiento, mientras ella se acurrucaba detrás de él con los ojos clavados en el techo. — ¿Qué sientes ahora Mu?

—¿Conoces el concepto de incomodidad? — Mu se corrió lo más que aquella cama se lo permitió.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Yo te incomodo?

El carnero frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, a su criterio ridícula y falsa, que profería la joven que tenía a su lado. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Era en serio…? ¿Acaso no se acordaba de nada? Mu estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Me rechazaste aquel día… — hizo una pausa de unos segundos antes de continuar, tomando aire para calmarse un poco. — Creo que es normal que esté incómodo.

Nanako escuchó con claridad lo que Mu reprochaba, con un objetivo fijo en su mente: ¿Qué galaxia era…? Quería verla. Quería hundirse.

Los ojos del ariano se entrecerraron instintivamente ante la repentina luz que los invadía, dado que ella había estirado un brazo hacia la ventana que estaba situada junto a ellos, corriendo la cortina de la misma a un costado. La noche reposaba, inamovible.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Mu al sentir la mano de ella posarse sobre el hombro que sobresalía.

—Muéstrame.

La voluntad de Mu se desarmó por completo al encontrarse con los ojos de Nanako mirándolo fijamente, casi como si quisiera comerse su alma. Con la misma mano que había tocado su hombro lo giró sobre sí, forzándolo a sostener todo el peso de su cuerpo en aquella articulación. Otra vez volvían a estar cerca pero hoy la lejanía se hacía presente instintivamente: Mu se sentía totalmente expuesto.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando llegué? —aquella pregunta inevitable escapó de los labios de ella.

Aries tragó saliva.

—Estaba curioso… No sabía quién eras, ni qué venías a hacer. —dijo el carnero. —Pero cuando vi que eras una mujer ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar… Me descolocó por completo.

Los ojos de Nanako continuaban sobre él, derritiéndose en aquel iris verde esmeralda, fundiéndose con la luz de la luna que se abría paso por la ventana.

Todo se movía rápidamente.

Todo comenzaba a tomar sentido.

—Es que me pareciste muy atractiva desde la primera vez en que te vi. — confesó con voz débil. —Pero todo se desestabilizó rápidamente, hiciste que descubriese una parte mía que creía dormida. Y para serte sincero, debería odiarte por eso.

—¿Qué sientes por mí?

Todavía faltaba.

Debía zambullirse más profundo.

—Maldición, Nanako… —se quejó él, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. Ya le había dado mucha información, pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás ahora. —No dejas de tentarme en ningún maldito segundo.

Aquel joven vulnerable apretó los puños con fuerza.

—La verdad es que te detesto profundamente.

—Me lo han dicho en otras ocasiones. —respondió ella con una sonrisa: ahí estaba. Había llegado.

Pero sabía que faltaba más. Había otra parte que aún debía colonizar, a riesgo de exponerse ella nuevamente.

—Nunca me habían hecho sentir más humillado. —Aries sonaba crudo y profundo, acorde a aquellos sentimientos que brotaban de su interior. —No sé quién crees que eres, utilizando a los hombres a tu placer… Aioros me da muchísima lástima. — hizo una pausa. —Y sé que no fuiste tú quien rompió mi adorno.

—¿Todavía te parece que los utilizo…? Más bien diría que lo que hago es de común acuerdo, Mu. — dijo ella levemente molesta por la mención del sagitariano. — Aparte sí, devuelvo el favor. —agregó Nanako por lo bajo, pero rápidamente se arrepintió.

—Así que, en otras palabras, ¿En el pasado te usaron y ahora te dedicas a hacer lo mismo con otros hombres?

Nanako creía tener todo bajo control pero en aquel instante reconoció que la conversación estaba yendo hacia un lado que no quería ni debía tocar. Ya había tenido suficiente con Aioros, pero sabía que Mu no iba a ser tan compasivo: quizás en otras áreas no se notase, pero él era más astuto de lo que ella había calculado.

Sin dejar de apoyarse sobre el hombro de Mu deslizó su otra mano hacia el rostro del carnero y lo tomó levemente del mentón, presionando su dedo pulgar contra los labios de él.

—Mu… no sabía que podías ser tan orgulloso. —susurró ella.

—Ya me rechazaste una vez, no pienses que vas a jugar conmigo de vuelta. — arremetió Mu mientras corría con brusquedad la mano de Nanako de su cara.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir con esta farsa? Hablas mucho pero allí abajo no pareces tan decidido.

El miembro de Mu había estado erecto desde el momento en que ella puso pie en su habitación… Y Nanako había ganado otra vez.

—Maldición…— Mu se retorció bajo ella, tratando de tapar lo inevitable. —Maldición, realmente me enfureces…

—¿Por qué? ¿Yo tengo la culpa de que estés frustrado por no haber podido hacerlo? Eso no fue mi culpa, tú te negaste.

—¡Estaba tranquilo hasta que tú llegaste! —gritó él, tomándola bruscamente de los hombros. —Si no hubieras aparecido…

—Mu por favor, hubiese sucedido lo mismo con cualquier otra persona. Admítelo.

—Si hubiese sido una persona a la cual amase, si hubiese sido alguien que me ame… Pero por tu culpa ahora siento que todo eso da igual.

Ahí estaba.

La había encontrado: los ojos de Mu reflejaban un resentimiento profundo hacia ella pero, lo que era peor, aquello se expandía hacia sí mismo y crecía exponencialmente a medida que pasaba cada día.

Al fin había llegado y sabía cuál era la solución.

—Sólo dejaras de sentirte así cuando lo hagas.

La voz dulce de Nanako en su oído provocó que su cuerpo tiemble de arriba hacia abajo. _"Sólo dejaras de sentirte así cuando lo hagas"_ … _"Cuando lo hagas"_... Cuánta frustración.

—Nanako… déjame tranquilo. —suplicó Aries con la poca voz que le quedaba.

—Siento mucho haberte confundido aquella vez, no pensé que iba a afectarte así.

Aquella disculpa sorprendió enormemente al carnero dado que lo que esperaba en aquel momento era _otra cosa_ por parte de ella.

—No puedo volver el tiempo atrás… Pero quiero resarcirme.

—¿Con sexo? — preguntó Mu, cansado. Sabía que ella no cambiaría, no importaba cuánto se disculpase. — No me parece una buena idea…

Nanako volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él y el ariano pudo notar que el ambiente había cambiado de un segundo para el otro.

—Es lo único que se hacer bien.

En sus veinte años de vida Mu jamás había reconocido al odio como parte de sí mismo y de hecho se sentía extremadamente incómodo de pensar siquiera en aquel sentimiento… Nanako tenía mucha razón: la frustración lo había vuelto así, producto de sus propios límites auto-impuestos, y sólo había una manera de solucionarlo. ¿Se arrepentiría luego? No lo sabía, pero era muy consciente de que ya no podía seguir así.

Y aunque se sentía un desgraciado, escuchar las últimas palabras de Nanako lo sumieron en una inmensa tristeza que no supo cómo manejar.

—Aioros no lo cree así. — aquellas palabras fueron las únicas que le salieron.

—¿Por qué hablas de él?

—Porque sé que te está esperando… así que por favor no intentes nada conmigo.

—Ay Mu… —suspiró ella. —Aioros está confundido, pero tú no… no finjas más. ¿Con esa enorme hipocresía crees que puedes resistir?

Los ojos verdes de Mu se presionaron con fuerza al sentir el repentino toque de la mano de Nanako en su erección y no pudo evitar suspirar.

—¿Ya ves? —insistió mientras deslizaba la yema de sus dedos sobre la punta del pene del ariano.

—Nanako, basta… p-por favor, no podemos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué?

El tacto cálido de aquella mano experimentada estaba dificultando las cosas en sobremanera.

—P-porque Aioros te quiere…— balbuceó Aries.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Yo no soy nada de Aioros y eso él lo sabe muy bien… Él elige esperar y además sé que ustedes dos no son amigos.

Aquellos dedos aumentaron la presión, ahora moviéndose de manera circular.

—No hay nada que te reprima ahora. —susurró Nanako al oído del carnero.

Nanako sintió todos los vasos sanguíneos de su cuerpo confluirse en un solo punto, extasiada ante lo que sucedería ahora. Porque sí, sabía que esta vez iba a suceder, porque sabía que se reconocía mediante aquel acto. Coercionar a Mu, convencerlo, seducirlo… todo aquello la llenaba de placer y la extasiaba incluso más que el acto en sí, incluso más que un orgasmo: ejercer poder sexual sobre alguien más le resultaba fascinante.

El comienzo de todo eso ya había quedado muy atrás, pero ambos sabían que aquella acusación que Mu había esbozado hacía sólo unos minutos era real. Aquello había empezado por despecho, pero gracias a aquel sentimiento llegó a redescubrirse como mujer, encontró una faceta poderosa de sí misma a través del sexo y no quería abandonar eso por nada.

Sin embargo Nanako debía admitir que había llegado el momento de enfrentar aquel recuerdo que la carcomía, que la desangraba; esa abominación que Aioros tuvo el descaro de acariciar en aquellas aguas termales. Pensar que un simple ser humano pueda crear semejante monstruo era increíble.

Mu no podía quitar sus ojos de la mano de Nanako, ver cómo acariciaba su erección le resultaba extremadamente erótico. Finalmente, ahí estaba… tal como lo había deseado desde la primera vez en que ella lo provocó. Tal como lo había soñado cada noche, amaneciendo húmedo, sintiéndose humano y pleno: ya no era un sueño.

Nanako dejó de tocarlo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, apoyando completamente su cuerpo en Mu para acercarse y besarlo con decisión. La lengua tibia de aquella joven de cabello marrón forzó su entrada mientras que el carnero se aflojó completamente, dejándose hacer por ella.

Los dos cuerpos desnudos eran bañados por la luz de la luna, marcando cada poro de sus pieles, erizadas ante el contacto directo del uno sobre el otro. Un Mu sobre estimulado no podía evitar querer deslizar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, pero algo en Nanako no lo dejaba participar: en aquel momento ella ejercía una poderosa fuerza sobre él y sólo podía entregarse completamente a sus pies. Todo ocurriría a la velocidad que ella quisiese, de la forma que se le viniese en ganas.

La erección de Mu se mantenía inamovible en aquel vaivén superficial que ella generaba sobre él, provocando que las caderas del ariano se arqueasen hacia arriba involuntariamente en más de una ocasión; el escaso vello de la vulva de Nanako acariciándolo con suavidad, envolviéndolo en aquel trance frenético del cual jamás quería volver a salir.

Aries jamás olvidaría aquel instante súbito, sin preámbulo alguno, en el que Nanako decidió dejarlo entrar. Aquella estrechez infernal que lo sacudía de arriba hacia abajo, estrujándolo sin piedad… ese calor, esa humedad… Los ojos del carnero se mantenían apretados entre sí y la intimidad de ella le arrancaba gemidos cruelmente con cada penetración, imposibles de contener.

—¿Qué pasa Mu…? —habló ella, respirando agitadamente. —A-abre los ojos… mírala bien, para que no se te olvide más.

Nanako era penetrada en cuclillas, levemente inclinada hacia atrás para poder balancearse más cómodamente, con las piernas bien abiertas para que él pueda observarla entera. Sus pechos se movían de arriba hacia abajo sin piedad y la sola visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo de ella era suficiente para hacerlo acabar. La estimulación visual era insostenible para él y al instante se encontró rogándole que cambie de posición.

—N-no, n-no puedo así… —balbuceó entre gemidos. —C-cierra las pi-piernas…

Sólo recibió una sonrisa torcida por parte de ella, enmarcando su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Extasiado.

Deformado.

—P-por favor… S-si no voy a…

Aquella era la señal que ella había estado esperando y aumentó el ritmo sólo para él: aquella única vez Mu sería la prioridad. La penetración se volvió más profunda, permitiéndole tocar el fondo de su intimidad con la punta de su erección, estrujándola entera de atrás hacia adelante constantemente, sin parar…

La descarga de Aries llegó tras unos pocos segundos y Nanako observó con lujuria el cuerpo levemente brilloso de aquel hombre que se encontraba rendido en la cama, bajo su total poder y control.

—P-por Zeus… Nanako… — balbuceó el carnero, sin poder calmar su respiración: todo había sucedido tan rápidamente que no le había dado tiempo a procesar nada.

Ahora sí había terminado…

…pero luego quedaba el vacío, alimentando el dolor.

—Bueno… Ya cumplí con mis disculpas Mu. —le dijo ella, sonriendo. Había algo raro en aquella mueca. —Prometo nunca más volver a provocarte ni acercarme de manera dudosa, aunque no entiendo bien qué es eso.

Mu se reincorporó, sentándose sobre la cama, observando a Nanako a los ojos. ¿Qué estaban diciéndole? ¿Qué era aquella tristeza que parecía transmutarse por inercia? Mientras ella se acomodaba en el borde de la cama le devolvió la mirada, con aquella misma sonrisa que su mirada no acompañaba. Definitivamente había algo más.

—¿Crees que soy muy tonta al pensar en que ahora podríamos ser amigos?

¿Cómo no lo había entendido antes? ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Nanako en ese momento era tan transparente como el agua… adentro era turbia como el mar y profunda como el océano. ¿A cuántos hombres les habría hecho aquella pregunta? El corazón de Mu se estrujó como un papel, quemándose de pena al saber la respuesta.

—Me siento sola.

Aquella era la única manera en la que Nanako había aprendido a comunicarse: su existencia se reducía a ser destruida por la misma cosa que la mantenía funcionando. Mu sintió la urgencia de tenderle una mano, sabía que si no lo hacía sucedería algo terrible con ella… sus ojos vacíos lo gritaban, pedían libertad.

—Todavía queda mucho por delante. —le dijo Aries.

—Lo sé… —respondió ella, aceptando aquel gesto de compasión. Ya no estaba en condiciones de rechazarlo.

La mano de Nanako estaba helada y al entrelazarse con la de Mu comenzó a recuperar temperatura lentamente.

—¿Puedes ayudarme…?

Al fin había llegado aquella última vez.

La luz de la luna rodeaba el cuerpo de ella, atravesándola, y de repente la habitación se había transformado en el fondo del mar.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 8-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

—Pero qué sueño más espantoso…

Saga se había sentado de golpe en la cama, respirando agitadamente ante aquel despertar brusco. La luz del sol pegaba directo en su rostro pero aquello no le molestaba para nada al momento de dormir ya que contaba con el sueño muy pesado: lo que había interrumpido su mañana fue una pesadilla protagonizada por Kanon y Kaname, teniendo sexo al lado de él mientras dormía.

Se estiró sobre la cama, perezoso, tomando aire para levantarse. El aura de su hermano, tan familiar para él, comenzaba a envolver nuevamente el Templo de Géminis pero eso no le hacía gracia para nada a Saga… ¿Por qué Kanon sí la recordaba y él no? Todos sus esfuerzos por intentar dejar atrás aquella duda habían sido tirados por la borda en el momento en que vio la manera amorosa en la que ambos se abrazaron.

—¿Habrá algo entre ellos…? — balbuceó Saga para sí, pero rápidamente se corrigió. —No, es imposible.

El mayor de los gemelos se volvió a sentar y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, como si aquello fuese a alejar todos esos malos pensamientos: él era el que compartía algo especial con Kaname, no el odioso de Kanon. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir y se percató de que su garganta estaba algo seca, por lo que tomó su teléfono celular para comprobar la hora: nueve y cuarto de la mañana, el perfecto horario para desayunar.

Con un poco más de motivación se puso de pie y cepilló sus largos cabellos, para luego pasar al baño a descargar su vejiga a punto de explotar. Suspiró hondamente mientras lavaba sus manos, feliz de haber podido liberar aquel líquido, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar esas tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar que tanto le gustaban… pero el ceño de Saga se frunció alevosamente al ver a su hermano sentado en su sillón, muy campante con las piernas arriba de la mesita, compenetrado en la lectura de un libro.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? — el mayor de los gemelos no se molestó en disimular su irritación.

—Es por el jet lag. — acotó Kanon mientras lo miraba fijamente, acomodándose los anteojos sobre su rostro. —Quédate tranquilo que yo tampoco tengo ganas de ver tu cara a esta hora.

—¿Jet lag? — contestó Saga con sorna. — ¿Sólo por unas horas de viaje en avión?

Kanon continuó leyendo, molesto por la insinuación de su hermano, pero al ver que este entraba a la cocina de repente sonrió: era _tan_ fácil molestarlo.

—No hay más pan Saga, me lo terminé hace un rato.

La sonrisa del ex General Marino se intensificó al escuchar cómo su hermano dejaba caer algún utensilio metálico de cocina, probablemente una cuchara.

—¿Cómo que no hay más pan? —dijo Saga, asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Eres sordo? Acabo de decir que no hay más. —le respondió Kanon, mirándolo con ojos sobradores por encima del marco de los anteojos. —Me lo comí todo, no queda nada… estaba buenísimo. — insistió, relamiéndose frente a su hermano.

Saga frunció aún más el ceño y comenzó a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Pues podrías ir a buscar más, ¿o no se te ocurrió?

—Sí podría, pero ahora no tengo ganas. — Kanon se estiró y bostezó, dejando el libro sobre la mesa. — Ya me está entrando sueño…

—¿Cómo que no tienes ganas? —Saga se acercó hacia géminis menor con los brazos cruzados, listo para discutir. —Te vas por meses, vuelves sin que te llamen, ¿y encima te comes mis cosas?

—Por Zeus Saga, ¿acaso te has golpeado la cabeza? — Kanon hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón. —Ya te dije que ahora no se me da la gana ir, ¿quieres que te lo dibuje a ver si así entiendes? Si quiero más tarde voy.

Aturdida por el barullo Kaname apareció despacito en la sala de estar, mirándolos aturdida.

—B-buen día… —dijo ella todavía medio dormida.

El ambiente cambió al instante y Saga la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parándose al lado de ella. Kanon tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, observando que ella sólo llevaba puesta una camisa larga.

—Kaname, es temprano… ¿no quieres dormir un rato más? — le dijo el mayor mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, intentando aplastar un mechón de pelo rebelde que sobresalía.

—¿Te hemos despertado? Perdóname. —Kanon también habló, bajando sus ojos a la entrepierna de ella, levemente tapada por la parte delantera de la camisa.

—Lo siento Saga… — ella lo miró adormilada mientras se sentaba junto a Kanon. — No puedo dormir, es que… Kanon finalmente está aquí.

El rostro de Saga se volvió rojo como un tomate producto de la furia que sintió al ver cómo su hermano menor rodeaba a Kaname por la cintura, acercándola hacia él rápidamente, mirando al mayor con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Si serás pendejo…— pensó Saga para su interior, intentando reprimir las ganas de mandarlo a otra dimensión.

—Ven Saga, siéntate aquí con nosotros. — dijo ella extendiéndole una mano.

De más está decir que el mayor de los gemelos no tenía _nada_ de ganas de compartir con ambos ese momento… él sólo quería estar con Kaname. Si por él fuese, ese intruso ya estaría muy muy lejos y jamás habría puesto sus sucias manos sobre ella; pero también entendía que en ese momento, vaya a saber por qué, Kaname estaba siendo extremadamente feliz y en definitiva eso era lo único que a Saga le importaba, sabía que no tenía más opción que dejar de lado su orgullo.

—Bueno… — refunfuñó mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Kaname.

Saga miró con odio a Kanon y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la mano de él, que todavía estaba estrujando la cintura de Kaname. Entrecerró los ojos, conteniéndose para no molerlo a golpes, pero se le escapó un manotazo desesperado al que Kanon respondió con una risotada.

—¿Qué te pasa Saga? — le dijo el menor, tentado ante la reacción infantil de su hermano.

—Ya, suéltala. — insistió mientras agarraba la mano, pegándose más a ella.

—¿Qué te hace creer que haré lo que tú quieres?

—Te dije que la sueltes… — repitió Saga, sin dejar de tironear a Kanon.

Kaname suspiró sonoramente, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Tranquilo Saga… — habló ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kanon. — De verdad, no me molesta. — Pasó tanto tiempo pero veo que no se llevan bien… cómo me gustaría volver a verlos siendo amigos, aunque sea una sola vez en la vida.

—Sabes que eso es imposible. — Kanon admitió entre risas, apoyándose con Kaname en el respaldo del sillón.

Saga sintió como si un baldazo de agua cayera sobre él. ¿Por qué pasaba esto? Su pecho dolía, hinchado de impotencia ante aquella situación desenvolviéndose ante él. Estaban tan cerca pero a él lo dividía un precipicio: claramente estaba fuera de lugar. El mayor era muy consciente de lo que era capaz Kanon, sabía cómo la estaba mirando… se la comía con los ojos. A él no podía engañarlo con toda esa animosidad y cariño que le mostraba: Saga conocía muy bien a aquella bestia carnívora.

—No puedo creer que volvamos a estar juntos. — volvió a hablar el menor.

—Ciertamente… —dijo Kaname sonriendo, mientras se movía un poco, tocándose el vientre súbitamente. —Perdón Kanon, tengo que ir al baño…

Kanon la soltó y se giró sobre sí en el sillón, quedando de costado al lado de ella.

—Ve tranquila, hermosa. — susurró el menor de los gemelos, dedicándole una sonrisa descarada sin importarle que su hermano estuviese molesto.

—Gracias.

Ambos la siguieron con los ojos hasta que se perdió de vista, Kanon con la mirada ahora clavada en el trasero de ella. Una vez que sintió la puerta del baño cerrarse, se dirigió al mayor:

—Ha crecido mucho.

Saga todavía seguía debatiéndose internamente, por lo que aquel comentario lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Quién? ¿Kaname? —logró balbucear, quedando como un tonto.

—¿Pues quién más…? Siempre fue pequeñita… pero ahora se ha agrandado en las zonas perfectas. —espetó Kanon, moviendo las manos como si estuviera contorneando la cintura y las caderas de ella.

La mirada asesina de Géminis mayor no se hizo esperar, a lo que Kanon se mordió el labio en respuesta, tragando saliva.

—No te culpo…

—Ya basta Kanon, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras?

—¿Perdón? — interrumpió Kanon. —Yo debería decir eso de ti, no hace ni un día que volví y ya he tenido que aguantarme estas escenitas de celos… ¿Cuándo te volviste así? Te recuerdo que no eres precisamente puro e inocente. — pausó su sermón unos segundos para dejar los anteojos sobre la mesita. — Además no deberías sentirte tan mal, ya sabes que con ella no nos ata ningún lazo sanguíneo, así que si quieres podrías tranquilamente…

Aquella última frase de su hermano no pasó desapercibida para el más grande de los gemelos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? — interrumpió Saga, curioso ante _ese_ dato en particular.

Kanon suspiró y giró sus ojos hacia arriba.

—Ya me parecía que eras idiota, pero no pensé que tanto. — le contestó. — Es Kaname, es algo obvio.

—Kanon, eso no me da ninguna pista…

El mayor no podía evitar mirar a su hermano, totalmente confundido ante lo que le estaban diciendo; mientras que Kanon no entendía cómo para Saga no era algo que fácilmente debería dar por sentado. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que al menor se le pasó por la cabeza una posibilidad algo loca…

—No me digas…— balbuceó Kanon sorprendido, mientras de fondo se escuchaba la puerta del baño abrirse.

—¿De qué hablaban?

Kaname volvió a sentarse entre ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues todo indicaría que acabo de descubrir que el imbécil de mi hermano no te recuerda.

—¡Kanon! No seas así… —lo retó ella. —Yo creo que es algo normal.

—¿Pero tú no le has dicho nada?

Kanon estaba incrédulo. Realmente no podía creer lo que había descubierto, era algo que realmente consideraba imposible… qué crueldad, qué impotencia ante el destino que había hecho que la olvide. Aquello era difícil de digerir y por unos cuantos segundos no pudo deshacerse del nudo en su garganta.

—No Kanon… para serte sincera, yo prefiero que Saga lo recuerde por si mismo.

Aquel abismo había vuelto y nuevamente Saga se sentía a miles de kilómetros de su hermano y Kaname. ¿Por qué hablaban así de él, con tanto descaro, frente a su rostro? ¿Acaso era invisible? Su pecho volvía a arder, sangrando profusamente ante la insensibilidad de su hermano; y se puso de pie ofendido ante la situación. No podía evitar que su hermano se burle de él, pero no iba a permitir que suceda frente a sus narices.

—Saga, ¿a dónde vas? — dijo Kaname al darse cuenta de que él se había levantado. —Ven, siéntate con nosotros… — miró a Saga con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano con cariño.

—Quédate con Kanon, tal parece que te hace más feliz que yo. —le respondió él con frustración, corriendo su mano crudamente.

La expresión de Saga la dejó helada por unos segundos, en los cuales él salió rápidamente por la puerta, perdiéndose escaleras abajo sin destino aparente.

—¡Saga…!

Kaname quiso ponerse de pie para ir tras él pero Kanon volvió a tomarla por la cintura, acercándola a él.

—No tienes idea de lo feliz que he vuelto a ser con sólo verte… — le susurró, enterrando su rostro entre los cabellos de Kaname. — Olvídate de Saga por un momento, ahora sólo disfruta aquí conmigo.

La noche iba cayendo de a poco sobre el Santuario y Kaname no podía quitar los ojos de la puerta, preocupada por la gran cantidad de horas que Saga estaba pasando fuera del Templo. No era poco común que no estuviese allí dado que en ocasiones le tocaban guardias más largas que las habituales de ocho horas, pero nunca se habían separado en malos términos y eso le causaba una preocupación extrema. Finalmente estaba comprendiendo las consecuencias del paso del tiempo dado que, a pesar de que su esencia era la misma, ambos eran personas completamente diferentes a las que había conocido alguna vez: ahora eran hombres hechos y derechos, y la realidad era que ella no comprendía ni tenía idea del alcance de todas las situaciones que ambos habían tenido que enfrentar luego de lo ocurrido entre los tres.

Kaname sufría el hecho de ver a Kanon muy tranquilo ante la situación de la mañana y la falta de Saga allí dentro la asfixiaba, notaba que la dinámica familiar entre ambos no era precisamente la mejor… pero considerando todo su pasado, realmente no sabía qué pensar. Lo único que tenía en claro era que no soportaba ese vacío, la enfermaba. Era inevitable que se retrotraiga, que recuerde todas aquellas risas y lágrimas enterradas.

—Kanon… — ella se asomó por la puerta de la habitación del menor de los gemelos. Sonaba angustiada.

—¿Qué pasa Kaname? No te preocupes más por favor… —rogó Kanon, mirándola sentado desde la cama con los anteojos puestos. — Ya va a volver.

—Kanon, en serio lo digo, voy a ir a buscarlo. — no podía evitar repetir lo mismo por enésima vez.

—Ya te lo expliqué antes hermosa, es innecesario… — Géminis se quitó los lentes y se refregó los ojos, suspirando con pesadez, algo irritado ante la insistencia. — ¿Entiendes lo grande y peligroso que puede ser el Santuario? No saldrás sola.

Kaname continuó mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, comprendiendo que la paciencia de Kanon se estaba agotando.

—¿Por qué no te importa? — le preguntó. — ¿Por qué no estás preocupado? Estoy muy mal por Saga… Él no está bien, está comportándose diferente…

—¿Diferente a qué? — indagó Kanon, clavándole los ojos. — Kaname, entiéndelo de una vez… Saga ya va a volver, si no es hoy será mañana. Y tú te quedarás aquí conmigo como solías hacerlo.

—¿Por qué eres así? — Kaname no pudo evitar dejar salir aquella molestia que la estaba inquietando tanto. — No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero como parece que a ti no te importa iré a buscarlo.

Kanon se levantó de la cama con rapidez y se dirigió hacia ella con paso firme para impedirle salir: esta situación no le estaba agradando y su estómago se había encogido, estrujándose ante el disgusto. No debía dejarla ir… No debía escaparse, bastaba un solo segundo para que todo se arruine y eso lo conocía muy bien.

Kaname intentó escaparse pero no había manera de que pudiese superar la velocidad de Géminis, quien la tomó de los brazos firmemente a la espera de que su cercanía física la haga recapacitar… pero su reacción fue muy diferente: el tacto frío de Kaname lo rechazó, forcejeando, empujando su pecho con aquellas pequeñas manos. Los ojos azules de aquella mujer lo helaron, llenos de fuerza y desesperación.

—Kanon… Voy a ir te guste o no. — declaró ella con firmeza, corriendo hacia la puerta. — ¡Si quieres detenerme vas a tener que atarme!

Y finalmente salió dando un portazo ante Géminis, quien suspiró otra vez allí de pie, cruzado de brazos.

—No sé si me alegra o no darme cuenta de que ahora tiene un poco más carácter… — dijo en voz alta, completamente resignado, caminando con paso lento hacia la cocina para tomar unos snacks.

El menor de los gemelos volvió a su habitación y se tiró pesadamente en la cama, encendiendo el televisor. La intromisión de Kaname le había hecho perder el hilo de su lectura por lo que no tenía ganas de retomarla, lo único que podría distraerlo en ese momento era algún programa sin mucha trama y fácil de llevar.

—Ah… hace tanto que no veía "El Valor de la Historia"...

Contento por el reencuentro con aquel programa Kanon se sumergió en el y perdió la noción del tiempo; hasta que en uno de los cortes comerciales sintió una voz hablando dentro de su casa.

—¿Kaname…?

Saga finalmente había vuelto, ahora más relajado, pero ella no estaba ahí para recibirlo como todos los días. Sí, reconocía que no se había ido en la más habitual de las situaciones, pero… ¿qué había pasado? Todo se sentía extrañamente vacío y raro.

—¡Kaname! ¿Dónde estás? — la volvió a llamar, pensando en que quizás estaba en su habitación o en el baño, pero todo seguía igual.

La única fuente de ruido en la casa provenía de la pieza de su hermano, por lo que Saga se dirigió rápidamente allí, entrando súbitamente sin anunciarse.

—Kanon. — Géminis mayor hablaba rápidamente, preocupado. — ¿Dónde está Kaname?

Kanon manoteó la bolsa de snacks, llevándose algunos a la boca, mientras mantenía sus ojos absortos en la pantalla del televisor.

—¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Kanon! — insistió Saga. — ¿Dónde diablos está Kaname?

—Ah, hola… — el menor volvió a comer algunas papitas y siguió hablando con total liviandad, con la comida en la boca. — Kaname no está, salió a buscarte.

—¿Cómo que salió? — Saga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero su hermano no le respondía. — ¡Kanon!

—Por el amor de Zeus Saga no seas tan denso, ¡ya te dije que salió! — le contestó Kanon fastidiado. — Estaba preocupada porque no venías.

—¿¡Y tú le permitiste que saliera!? — gritó el mayor. — ¡Ya apaga esa mierda, te estoy hablando y te distraes!

Saga tomó el control remoto bruscamente y apagó a la fuerza el televisor de su hermano, quien lo miró con molestia. Por las dudas el menor agarró el paquete de snacks, no sea cosa que también se los quitasen.

—Kanon, por Zeus, ¡piensa! Es de noche… — Saga intentó calmarse, respirando profundo, pero no le sirvió de nada. — ¡Está oscuro…! ¿¡Tienes idea de dónde vivimos!?

—Sí ya lo sé Saga, ¡se lo dije! Le dije que ya volverías, pero quiso ir igual. — respondió Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Obligarla a quedarse? Ya sabes cómo es ella…

—¿¡Estás loco!? — gritó el mayor, apretando los dientes: sentía deseos de romper toda posesión material que tuviese enfrente. — ¡Ya basta con las suposiciones! ¿¡Qué diablos se supone que debo saber!? Kaname está sola en el Santuario, en el medio de la oscuridad… ¿¡Recuerdas quién es nuestro vecino!?

Kanon tragó saliva al escuchar lo que decía su hermano: Milo se lo contó el día anterior, pero él lo había olvidado por completo.

—Oh rayos…— dijo bajito, mientras que el sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

—Pues claro Kanon, y te lo repito para que te quede bien en claro... ¡Yo lo único que sé es que Kaname está sola y que Death Mask muere por hacerle todas esas cosas horrorosas que tanto le gustan!

Kanon se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sintiéndose como un tremendo imbécil. No podía evitar recordar las palabras del escorpión: " _Ah y no me preguntes por qué, pero a Máscara le encantó…"_

—Soy un idiota… — se lamentó, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se volvieron más pesados.

Casi treinta minutos antes Kaname salía con decisión del Templo de Géminis, dirigiéndose escalones arriba. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Saga pero la realidad era que ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar… ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cuál sería el mejor plan de acción? Cuando salió disparada de allí no pensó en ninguna de esas cosas y el panorama a su alrededor no era precisamente el más bonito: las escaleras se veían interminables y todo estaba muy oscuro, normalmente aquel satélite blanco iluminaría mucho más el paisaje pero Kaname no pudo verlo por lo que seguramente había luna nueva. Saga le había contado que unos meses atrás Saori había hecho colocar unos postes, pero eran escasos y la luz que emitían era amarilla y pobre así que no servían de mucho.

Kaname siguió subiendo, respirando pesadamente ante aquel esfuerzo físico no calculado de antemano… ya hacía un tiempo prudencial desde que ella se había mudado allí pero todavía no había ganado casi nada de resistencia en sus piernas. El sólo pensar en Saga le daba fuerzas, aunque tampoco podía negar lo mucho que le estaba costando aquello: la remera de tela fina que traía puesta comenzaba a pegarse a su espalda debido a la transpiración, al igual que sus muslos comenzaban a doler debido a la irritación que les causaba el roce entre ellos.

Tras algunos minutos pudo divisar el siguiente Templo, de un tamaño similar al de Géminis, y como pudo apuró el paso, con esperanzas de encontrar a algún otro Caballero a quien solicitarle ayuda. Por suerte ya estaba cerca de terreno firme, por lo que paró unos segundos a recobrar energía y a estirarse para luego acercarse hacia la entrada de aquella casa, que parecía contar con una leve lucecita prendida.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones alejadas de la cuarta casa, Máscara se encontraba concentrado sobre un rectángulo bastante grande de madera, moviendo con precisión una regla y un lápiz. Hacía ya varios años que había comenzado a practicar xilografía, gracias a unas clases de arte a las que Afrodita lo había obligado a participar, pero aun así crear los diseños todavía lo volvía loco, preso de un perfeccionismo digno de llamarse obsesión. Ninguna línea podía estar torcida, cada espacio debía estar milimétricamente calculado, nada ni nadie podía interrumpirlo pues hacía que brote en él una ira inconcebible; aun así, irónicamente, tallar madera se había vuelto terapéutico para él… Piscis siempre le recordaba con asco la vez que Máscara le confesó cómo la gubia atravesando la madera le recordaba a aquellos momentos en los que le arrancaba las tripas a los enemigos.

Death Mask se reclinó en su asiento, apoyando su espalda completamente en él, y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de su remera. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo pues hacía varias horas que estaba inmerso en aquella labor… sabía que ya era tiempo de hacer una pausa. Una tibia brisa entraba por las ventanas del corredor, acariciando su pelo suavemente, y de pronto le entraron unas ganas irrefrenables de sentarse afuera de su casa a disfrutar de una cerveza bien fría.

Llegó a la cocina rápidamente, con su garganta reseca y la boca pastosa, preguntándose hace cuánto tiempo no ingería líquidos y tomó de la heladera una lata de "Istenbeck". Apresurado como solía ser la abrió antes de llegar a la puerta, bebiendo un sentido y largo trago, procedido de un eructo sonoro que no se molestó en disimular.

—Qué cerveza increíble… — suspiró en voz alta, mientras prendía la luz de afuera de la entrada.

Ahora sí, con su garganta renovada, Máscara giró el picaporte y finalmente salió. Comenzó a sentir una leve energía acercándose a su casa pero no parecía representar peligro alguno por lo que no se preocupó, sólo se quedó allí parado, expectante ante la sorpresa: a pesar de la oscuridad tenía muy buena vista. Cáncer sabía que no era ninguno de sus compañeros dorados dado que se hubiese dado cuenta sólo con sentir sus cosmos, pero no esperaba bajo ningún concepto encontrarse allí con aquella jovencita que tanto le había atraído en la casa de Saga.

—Vaya vaya…— pensó para sí, con las comisuras de sus labios deslizándose hacia arriba. — Esta va a ser una noche increíble…

Kaname terminó de subir los pocos escalones que le quedaban y dirigió sus ojos hacia aquel lugar tenuemente iluminado, llegando a divisar la silueta de un hombre alto. El corazón le latía a mil por hora en una mezcla de emoción y cansancio, pero no tenía más opción que ensayar una sonrisa, necesitaba la ayuda de él, sea quien fuese.

Apoyado sobre la pared Máscara observó cómo ella se acercaba agitada hacia él, sabía que Kaname todavía no lo había reconocido.

—D-dis… disculpe — la voz de Kaname salió algo entrecortada por la falta de aire.

—Hola chiquita… — le respondió Cáncer en tono grave, acortando rápidamente la distancia que los separaba: le estaba costando contenerse.

Los ojos de Death Mask observaron cómo aquella joven se frenó en seco al escuchar su voz. Kaname lo reconoció enseguida, no había manera de que olvidase a un ser _tan_ repelente… sabía quién era y podía intuir qué quería de ella, pero se lo había prometido un tiempo atrás, ¿o no…? Que debería superar aquella incomodidad por el bien de Saga. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, intentando dejar de temblar.

—¿Has visto a Saga? — preguntó ella, tratando de demostrar valentía.

—¿A Saga? No, no lo ví. — respondió el canceriano mientras volvía a acercarse a ella. — Pero ahora poco me importa el gemelo pollerudo… Hay que ser imbécil para dejarte sola a estas horas, aquí en el Santuario.

Kaname apretó los puños al escuchar cómo Máscara insultaba a su amigo, pero entendía que corría con todas las de perder y que no debía involucrarse más, total ya tenía la respuesta que estaba buscando: Saga allí no se encontraba y aquel hombre no estaba ni remotamente dispuesto a ayudarla.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente pero con algo más de rapidez que antes, atravesando toda la entrada del Templo de la cuarta casa, seguida a paso lento por Cáncer quien no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? — dijo Máscara divertido, mientras miraba cómo Kaname subía con dificultad las escaleras que separaban su casa de la de Aioria. — Si me lo pidieses, podría cargarte con un solo dedo… — fanfarroneó para luego terminar aquella lata de cerveza de un solo trago, dejando salir otro eructo como el de antes.

—No gracias. — Kaname le respondió secamente sin dejar de subir, asqueada ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ante la negativa de ella, el Caballero de Cáncer tiró la lata al piso y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos, alcanzándola en pocos segundos para colocarse frente a ella, tapándole el paso. Al sentirse acorralada Kaname comenzó a temblar, no podía evitarlo pues estaba allí sola con él, quién la miraba riéndose, burlándose de su patético estado físico. Intentó reprimir todo aquello nuevamente pero esta vez la cercanía era mucho menor y ella temía haberlo ofendido segundos antes.

—¿M-me dejas pasar…?

Máscara bajó un escalón más y quedó a pocos centímetros de ella… ahora sí podía verla bien, y se le hacía agua la boca: allí estaba, temblorosa, con gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y cuello, respirando entrecortadamente. Nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió.

—Sólo si haces algo por mí…

Cada centímetro de piel de Máscara se erizo en complacencia al miedo que emanaba Kaname, alimentándose de él en un clave suspiro de placer, y la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca del mismo modo en que Saga lo había hecho aquella mañana, luego de despedir a sus amigos… pero el toque de aquel hombre no era el mismo, decía cosas muy diferentes, casi opuestas a Saga. Pensar en él en aquel momento sólo provocaba que sus ojos se desbordasen, llenos de angustia y arrepentimiento… ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía miedo y la oscuridad a su alrededor parecía que estaba por engullirla. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaría enojado con ella…? Sólo quería pedirle perdón.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte. — se anticipó al ver que Kaname estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

Death Mask llevó su mano libre hacia el trasero de Kaname, levantándole la falda y apretándolo con firmeza por sobre su ropa interior.

—Chiquita tienes un culo enorme… — le susurró vulgarmente al oído, acariciándolo de manera lujuriosa, con la punta de sus dedos bordeando el ano de Kaname. — …No me alcanza la mano para agarrarlo.

El cuerpo de Kaname se convulsionó con rechazo hacia atrás al sentir los labios ásperos de Cáncer apretarse contra los suyos, invadiéndola de su aliento amargo a cerveza, y mantuvo cerrada su boca como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—¿No vas a cooperar?

—Jamás. — dijo ella entre lágrimas, respirando por la boca… aquel aroma sólo le provocaba nauseas.

Máscara la tironeó con fuerza del brazo y le sonrió, soltándole el trasero.

—Nunca digas nunca. — le contestó, asestándole una nalgada fuertísima sin preámbulo alguno.

En aquel momento exacto la boca de Kaname profirió el gemido de dolor más sonoro de toda su corta vida, instante que aprovechó Máscara para volver a besarla forzando su lengua dentro de ella, causando que se sobresalte al sentir el frío del metal cerca de la punta de la lengua del canceriano: tenía un piercing, y aquel detalle inútil la había tomado por sorpresa. Continuó sosteniéndola del trasero con fuerza, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

Kaname llevó su otro brazo hacia el pecho del caballero, intentando hacer fuerza para separarse de él, pero aquello sólo lograba que el avance de Death Mask se volviese más agresivo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella…? Tenía tanto miedo, no podía dejar de temblar y sentía cómo cada vez más las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo.

—Y-ya… y-ya, p-por favor… d-déjame… —balbuceó como pudo entre los labios de su captor, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Máscara dejó de besarla y clavó sus ojos en los de ella con una frialdad tan intensa que parecía perforarlos. Se relamió los labios, completamente excitado ante el resultado de lo que acababa de lograr: Kaname estaba allí, casi entregada a él, débil contra su cuerpo. Soltó la mano de ella, la cual cayó fuertemente contra su pierna, y procedió a deslizarla hacia el mentón de Kaname. Debía sostenerla del rostro con firmeza, pues se encontraba resbaladizo por las lágrimas que ella continuaba derramando.

—Si lloras sólo me tientas más... — advirtió Cáncer, con la voz ronca, ciego por el placer.

Volvió a darle otra palmada igual de fuerte que la anterior, arrancándole a la joven otro grito de dolor y más lágrimas, presionándola contra él alevosamente, tocándola sin reparo. Kaname podía sentir algo duro tocando su vientre, pero honestamente ya poco le importaba… de a poco sus sentidos comenzarían a desvanecerse nuevamente, escondiéndose entre sollozos sonoros.

—Cuánta lujuria.

Una voz femenina, desconocida para ambos, habló escaleras más arriba interrumpiendo la escena.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 9-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Máscara siguió aferrado a Kaname, sin soltarla un solo segundo, y giró un poco sobre sí para observar a aquella mujer que bajaba las escaleras en dirección hacia ellos, con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

—Ohh por supuesto… — exclamó Cáncer, todavía con la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro. — Eres la tetona de Mu.

Nanako se acercó hacia Kaname, observándola de cerca: tenía el rostro completamente húmedo y colorado. Ella no era precisamente la persona más indicada para juzgar los intereses sexuales de otra gente, pero ahora que prestaba atención aquello no se veía consensuado en lo absoluto.

—¿Está todo bien? — la pregunta que profirió Nanako era de esperarse.

Kaname se retorció y empujó con fuerza a Máscara hacia atrás, finalmente pudiendo liberarse de él; y se escondió detrás de Nanako quién no desperdició la ocasión de mirar a aquel hombre con una expresión totalmente desagradable, dejando los víveres en el suelo.

—Bah, es sólo una pelea de novios. — Death Mask espetó, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. — Dejémoslo así por hoy, ¿te parece chiquita?

Si Máscara así lo hubiese querido podría haber sometido a las dos tranquilamente pero lo menos conveniente en aquel momento era ocasionar un conflicto con Mu y Saga, así que saludó a ambas con la mano –sin dejar pasar la ocasión de guiñarle un ojo a Kaname– y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sin disimular aquella erección galopante que la situación anterior le había generado. Ahora que la veía en persona, Nanako no era su tipo para nada… sí, era bella, pero no parecía ser de las que se dejan someter y eso sólo representaba una molestia: él dominaba y nadie lo pondría en otra posición.

Ambas jóvenes lo observaron irse en silencio, Kaname aún aferrada a la remera de Nanako, y cuando lo perdieron de vista el ambiente cambió, sintiéndose más relajadas.

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Nanako, agachándose a mirar la parte trasera de los muslos de la otra joven. — Es un bruto, te ha dejado todo lastimado…

—Gracias… N-no sé qué hubiera hecho si no aparecías. — Kaname no pudo evitar que su voz se quiebre. —A-ay no… ¿Se nota mucho?

Kaname se llevó las manos a su trasero, asustada: ardía muchísimo y estaba hirviendo al tacto. Se sentía tan sucia y de sólo pensar en lo que recién había ocurrido se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué les iba a decir a Saga y Kanon...? ¿Habría vuelto Saga ya? Quería moverse, quería volver pero las piernas no le hacían nada de caso.

—Mmmh… No, no te preocupes, sólo se nota si me agacho a mirarte directamente. — Nanako trató de reconfortarla con un intento de sonrisa, pero no le salió muy bien. —Me llamo Nanako, estoy viviendo aquí en el Templo de Aries.

La joven de cabellos marrones no podía evitar reparar en la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo aquella otra chica, la cual era muy notoria… ¿Qué debería hacer? Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así y Nanako sabía que hablar con otras mujeres no era su fuerte, pero no podía irse y dejarla sola como un animalito abandonado.

—¿Dónde vives? Quiero acompañarte hasta tu casa.

¿Debería abrazarla? ¿Tomarle la mano? ¿Y si la incomodaba aún más…? Nanako sólo la veía sollozar y temblar, pero todavía ella no la soltaba.

—Disculpa… — volvió a insistir, tocando el hombro de Kaname casi imperceptiblemente.

—A-ah, lo siento mucho… — logró balbucear Kaname luego de salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Vamos a tu casa, yo te acompaño. — le repitió Nanako con voz firme. — ¿Dónde estás parando?

Kaname señaló con tristeza hacia abajo, a lo lejos podía divisarse el Templo de la tercera casa.

—G-géminis.

—Ya veo, tú también… — dijo Nanako, cargando las bolsas en un solo brazo y comenzando a avanzar, seguida por la otra joven.

Mientras seguían bajando los escalones, Nanako sintió una mano húmeda tomar la suya y colocarse a su lado.

—Soy Kaname. — finalmente se presentó, pasándose la otra mano por los ojos, refregándolos.

—Mmmh… ¿así que también eres japonesa? — Nanako intentó generar algo de charla.

—Sólo de descendencia… me crié aquí en Grecia.

—Oh… — respondió, sin saber qué más decir.

Algunos segundos pasaron en silencio y la incomodidad para Nanako era inminente: miró hacia un costado y apretó los labios, intentando que Kaname no se diera cuenta de nada. No era su culpa que sólo se sintiese a gusto entre hombres, pero le costaba ser empática.

Kaname tampoco sabía bien qué decir, ni siquiera sabía en qué pensar, todavía seguía aterrada, sólo quería quitarlo todo de su mente pero irónicamente su cuerpo no se lo permitía… su recuerdo estaba allí, palpitando contra su nalga adolorida, amargo dentro de su boca. ¿Acaso era su culpa? Ella había salido en el medio de la oscuridad, sola, con esa pollera… Kanon se lo había pedido, le dijo que no lo haga, le dijo que Saga volvería, ¿por qué no le hizo caso?

Se maldijo nuevamente, apretando los ojos: ¿Ahora con qué cara enfrentaría a Kanon? Ni siquiera sabía si Saga estaba ahí, todo había sido en vano y se sintió una estúpida por haberse puesto en esa posición. No necesitaban saberlo y Saga no recordaba, pero Kaname no podía permitirse hacerlos pasar por todo eso de vuelta… no quería volver a arruinar todo.

—Nanako.

Al escuchar su nombre la joven de cabellos marrones dejó de avanzar, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia aquella joven que la llamaba.

—Sé que no tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo, pero escúchame… por favor, te pido que no hables de esto con nadie. — suplicó Kaname, apretando más fuerte la mano de la otra joven. —…Ni una sola palabra, por favor. Nadie debe saberlo.

Aquella petición tomó por sorpresa a Nanako, quien no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. — Kaname tragó saliva. — Completamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué había de malo en guardar aquel secreto? Nanako no la conocía, pero bien podría ser importante para aquella chica, ¿quién era ella para juzgarla? Si hasta hace unos días atrás jamás había podido enfrentarse a su pasado, al desdén irrefrenable que le causaba… Podía comprender, así fuese un milímetro, la oscuridad que acompañaba a cada ser humano sólo por su obligación inherente de vivir; no sabía los detalles, pero entendía qué podía llegar a esconderse detrás de la petición de Kaname.

Más aun así, el silencio fue respuesta suficiente.

—Gracias.

Kaname le sonrió, quizás no tan cálidamente como hubiera deseado.

—¿Quieres que llame? — sugirió Nanako, acercándose a la puerta.

—Tranquila… yo puedo hacerlo.

El timbre sonó con fuerza y rápidamente se sintieron pasos histéricos corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndose de par en par.

—¿¡Dónde estabas!? — gritó Saga desesperado al ver a Kaname, pero en seguida empalideció al darse cuenta del estado de su rostro. — Por Zeus, ¡estás llorando! — exclamó, tomándola de los hombros. — ¿Qué ocurrió…?

Kaname se quedó absorta mirándolo y una tonta sonrisa brotó de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta: ahí estaba, al fin. Saga había vuelto.

—Kaname, por el amor de Zeus, contéstame, ¿Qué pasó? — Géminis volvió a insistir, moviendo sus manos hacia el rostro de Kaname. Su estómago se retorcía de los nervios. —¿Alguien te hizo algo?

Nanako observaba la situación a pocos centímetros, con los ojos puestos en Saga quien le resultaba extrañamente familiar por alguna razón… No, no podía ser, si no recordaba mal el tono de sus cabellos era algo diferente pero… ¿Su rostro?

—N-no Saga, tranquilo… — Kaname llevó sus manos a las de Saga, apoyándolas sobre las de él con suavidad… le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo. — N-no me pasó nada, es que estaba asustada por no encontrarte y me perdí…

Saga no pudo evitar mirar las manos de Kaname, y frunció el ceño en clara señal de molestia: algo raro había, no quería dudar de la palabra de Kaname, pero…

—¿Por qué tienes un moretón en la muñeca izquierda? — le preguntó rápidamente.

—¿En la muñeca…? — balbuceó Kaname, mirando su mano sin entender.

Y ahí estaba, imposible de disimular, la marca que le había dejado el agarre de Cáncer.

—Kaname… ¿Qué pasó? — insistió el mayor de los gemelos.

Saga se estaba poniendo más denso y Nanako pensó en intervenir, pero rápidamente otro hombre se acercó hacia ellos con el pantalón a medio subir, desabrochado.

—¡Ah! — exclamó Nanako, ahora entendiendo de dónde le resultaba conocido Saga. —Tú eres el de ayer a la tarde… — habló algo desganada, al reconocer quién era. Increíblemente ambos eran gemelos, pero el color de los cabellos difería en la tonalidad de azul… ¿Alguno de los dos se teñiría el pelo?

—¡Kaname! Nos habías preocupado… Oh por Zeus, ¡tu rostro! Tus ojos están rojos…— Kanon acudió hacia ella, pero sin darse cuenta le brindó una oportunidad de cambiar el tema.

—Saga, Kanon, de verdad… estoy bien. — insistió ella, mirando a Nanako. — Cuando ya no sabía qué hacer, Nanako apareció y me ayudó.

—Muchísimas gracias… — dijo Kanon con tono sentido. — ¿Quieres pasar un rato con nosotros?

—Por favor, sé que ya no hace tanto calor pero entra a refrescarte un poco, te prepararé un vaso de jugo. — Saga también la invitó, agradecido.

—Ah no, muchas gracias pero venía de paso del depósito… — Nanako volvió a distribuir las bolsas entre las dos manos. — Hoy me toca cocinar.

—Entonces por lo menos déjanos ayudarte con eso, te acompañaremos hasta tu casa.

Saga hizo un ademán de tomar aquellos víveres pero ella negó con la cabeza, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Ah… aquella sensación tan extraña.

—No hace falta, pero muchas gracias. — dijo, despidiéndose de los tres con una leve inclinación. — Ya debo irme.

Nanako lentamente volvió a retomar su camino, aquel sendero que tan bien conocía, sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. La puerta de la tercera casa se cerró apenas los gemelos la perdieron de vista y no pudieron evitar abalanzarse sobre Kaname, abrazándola fuertemente. Ambos contaban con diferencias irreconciliables debido al paso del tiempo, a la vida misma; pero nuevamente como hace veinte años atrás se encontraban unidos por ella, unidos por aquella amalgama que aquellos niños insípidos siempre habían deseado pero nunca admitido.

Ahora abrazaban, a su propia manera, la adultez que tanto habían detestado.

—¿Vamos a cocinar algo?

La voz de Kaname sonaba suave, acariciando los oídos de los dos geminianos. Saga entendió que era mejor no volver a preguntar nada y la siguió hasta la cocina… pero al recordar algo se paró súbitamente en el medio de la habitación.

—Kanon.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — contestó el menor, molesto.

—Quiero creer que fuiste a buscar mi pan…

Saga giró lentamente, asesinando con la mirada a su hermano, quien no le contestó. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kanon se encontraba detrás de Kaname, abrazándola con ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—¿¡Otra vez lo mismo!? — empezó a gritar Saga, histérico ante el descaro de Kanon. — ¡Y ya súbete la bragueta del pantalón de una maldita vez!

Kaname no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada, riéndose sonoramente sin ningún tipo de preocupación… Inevitablemente el tiempo se encargaría de dejar atrás, nuevamente, el recuerdo de aquel abuso.

Mientras tanto, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche, Nanako bajaba los escalones con rapidez. Ya no pensaba tanto en los "por qué" de las cosas, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de eso; sí, aún contaba con aquel pasado que a veces no la dejaba dormir, pero el pensar en Aioros ya no la atormentaba tanto. Se rió por lo bajo ante las ironías de la vida, sabiendo que aquella charla con Kaname y los gemelos la había hecho recordarlo: su cintura aún quemaba y aquella noche era muy similar, pero esta vez no había nadie detrás de ella. Un leve suspiro se escapó de sus labios… ¿el camino de vuelta a Aries siempre había sido así de corto?

Lentamente un penetrante olor a especias se fue apoderando de su nariz, estremeciéndose ante el calor que la recorría… pero esta vez el causante era algo muy diferente.

—¡Ah Nanako! Ya volviste. — dijo Mu, acercándose a la puerta para recibirla.

Nanako lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió al ver que el ariano vestía el mismo delantal amarillo que ella había usado cuando llegó.

—Perdona, sé que te tocaba a ti hoy pero no pude evitar adelantarme… —continuó hablando, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mu recibió las bolsas que había traído su compañera y las llevó a la cocina, vaciándolas para acomodar el contenido.

—Estoy en casa… — pudo decir Nanako, por primera vez en muchos años.

La tarde siguiente encontró a una fina lluvia cubriendo la totalidad del Santuario, causando que las temperaturas mermen unos centígrados. Saga se encontraba frente al ventanal de la sala de estar observando cómo aquellas gotas tibias repiqueteaban contra el vidrio, con los ojos perdidos en la transparencia del agua.

Si tenía que ser sincero, la verdad era que en ese momento lo estaba atormentando la culpa… él sabía que algo había pasado con Kaname anoche, ella no quería decírselo pero de alguna manera lo intuía. ¿Qué era ese moretón que tenía? ¿Por qué había estado llorando? Saga se sentía responsable de todo, si él no se hubiese comportado tan infantilmente no la habría puesto en peligro, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si por esas malditas casualidades Kaname caía en las manos de Death Mask…? Oh por Zeus, no quería imaginarlo.

Kanon se asomó por el pasillo y allí vio a su hermano, pegado al ventanal. No solían coincidir pero en ese momento el menor de los gemelos comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía Saga; y aunque brindarle apoyo moral estaba absolutamente fuera de sus límites, el aura melancólica que fluía gracias a la lluvia lo empujaba a ello por inercia.

—Me siento como un idiota. — Kanon no tuvo más remedio que admitir aquello que lo estaba asfixiando desde que vio a Kaname la noche anterior. — Milo me había advertido sobre Máscara, pero de alguna manera lo olvidé completamente.

—Mientras esté acompañada no va a pasarle nada. — respondió Saga simulando tranquilidad, observando cómo la lluvia se hacía más intensa.

Kanon suspiró profundamente y se acomodó el cabello, pasándolo por detrás de sus hombros para luego volver a hablar.

—¿Qué querrá hacer en lo de Mu?

—Anoche, antes de dormir, me comentó que quería agradecerle a Nanako, ya sabes… por ayudarla. — comentó Saga. — ¿Recuerdas que hoy se levantó temprano? Incluso preparó unas galletas para llevarle de regalo.

—Oh, ¿con que eso era el aroma dulzón del mediodía? — preguntó Kanon.

—Sí, las hizo con miel y canela… aunque algunas se quemaron. — el mayor de los gemelos se rio melancólicamente, su vista tornándose empañada.

—Realmente me gustaría que pudiese hacerse una amiga aquí en el Santuario.

—Odio estar de acuerdo con algo que dices, pero la verdad es que no sería una mala idea. — Saga tragó saliva y luego prosiguió. —No sé si estoy pensando demasiado, pero… ¿hoy no se puso un pantalón de jean?

—Ohh Saga, no me lo recuerdes… no podré sacarme la imagen de ese hermoso trasero en semanas.

—Kanon, ¿no entiendes? Ella detesta usar ese tipo de prendas, en el tiempo que estuvo aquí no la ví ni una sola vez con algo que no fuese una pollera...

—Pero por lo que mencionan todos este verano pasado ha sido particularmente caluroso, no la culpo por querer dejar sus piernas sin cubrir. — el menor intentó distraerse, restando importancia a lo que decía Saga.

—Es que no puedo evitar pensar en que algo raro sucedió anoche. ¿Y si Máscara…?

—No seas perseguido. — lo interrumpió Kanon: ni siquiera quería sopesar esa posibilidad, considerando que él sería el responsable esa vez.

Saga estaba luchando con todo lo que tenía para reprimirse, pero sus ojos lo estaban traicionando. Inspiró aire fuertemente, intentando calmarse.

—Kanon… me siento muy incómodo con todo esto. — admitió el mayor. — ¿Por qué diablos volviste? No quiero compartirla, menos que menos contigo… Me vuelve loco verte mirarla así.

Kanon escuchó las palabras de su hermano pero no se dignó a mirarlo en ningún momento. El agua seguía cayendo e implementaba en él un hechizo poderoso.

—Sí, es cierto, Kaname me atrae, me gusta su cuerpo… ¿cuál es el problema? —respondió Kanon. — Somos adultos, ¿o no?

—Deberías haberte quedado donde estabas… bien lejos. — balbuceó el mayor, tocándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. — No quiero que le pongas un solo dedo encima…

—No puedo creer que no la recuerdes. — dijo Kanon, reprimiendo una triste sonrisa. ¿Acaso eso era un berrinche? — Entenderías todo.

—Cuéntame. — pidió Saga, tragándose las lágrimas.

—¿Estás seguro…? — su intención no era hacerse rogar, pero el menor debía reconfirmarlo. —Tú sabes que Kaname desea que lo recuerdes por ti mismo… ¿Quieres fallarle?

—Kanon, es que no entiendo… No entiendo por qué con ella siento esta familiaridad, esta paz… — comenzó a hablar Saga. — De verdad Kanon, no comprendo, le doy miles de vueltas en mi cabeza pero no lo logro, no entiendo por qué todo es tan natural, por qué se preocupa tanto por mí si no somos nada… Quiero saber por qué aquella vez que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron no dijo ni una sola palabra ni huyó despavorida.

Kanon dejó pasar aquella última frase y no preguntó más, aunque reconocía que había calado hondo dentro de su pecho.

—Éramos pequeños. — comenzó a hablar, pero era difícil y tuvo que hacer una pausa.

Saga lo miraba absorto con los ojos desorbitados: su corazón estaba a punto de explotar allí mismo.

—Lo recuerdas ¿no…? Saga, nosotros teníamos una vida antes del Santuario. — prosiguió Kanon con dificultad. — Hasta que volví a encontrarme con ella aquí, todos los días y noches fueron una sucesión infinita de culpa, minuto a minuto preguntándome cómo sería nuestro presente si yo no hubiese arruinado todo… bah, ya lo sabes, ¿o no Saga? Ya sabes que siempre arruino todo… no es nada fuera de lo común para ti.

—¿Qué hiciste? — inquirió el mayor, sintiéndose más cerca que nunca de la verdad.

—Te descubrí por primera vez.

—Kanon… ¿A qué te refieres?

No debía preguntarlo, pero era más fuerte que él… Saga no quería admitir que posiblemente conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero si se le permitía tener la esperanza de que fuese algo diferente, algo tonto, le quitarían un peso de encima.

—Perdón Saga. — Kanon bajó la cabeza súbitamente: se estaba reprimiendo. — No puedo decirte más.

La lluvia seguía ahí, inamovible, mientras ambas jóvenes se encontraban sentadas en la habitación de Nanako. La misma no era especialmente grande ni estaba demasiado decorada, ella la había mantenido tal cual Mu la había dejado: contaba con una cama de una plaza, un mueble vestidor pequeño –que servía de escritorio junto con un espejo chiquito– y otro espejo de cuerpo completo colgado detrás de la puerta. Las paredes eran blancas y nada las adornaba, el único toque de color lo brindaba el cobertor naranja que ella había colocado sobre las sábanas.

—¿Estás segura de que al dueño de casa no le molesta que esté aquí?

—¿Quién? ¿Mu? No, para nada… está tomando una siesta, hoy no le tocó trabajar. — explicó Nanako, algo nerviosa. — ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Ah, no te preocupes por mí, lo que tú quieras beber está bien para mí.

—Oh… Bueno.

Nanako salió de la habitación dando pasos firmes, sintiéndose algo floja por los nervios: en esas condiciones tenía entendido que lo mejor era consumir alimentos o bebidas bien dulces, para que no le baje la presión. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una jarra en la que preparó jugo de piña, y junto con unos vasos volvió a llevar todo a su pieza.

—Déjame, te ayudo. — dijo Kaname, levantándose para agarrar los vasos. — Por cierto, traje algo para compartir contigo.

Kaname se volvió a sentar en la cama y tomó de su bolso un envase transparente con las galletitas que había hecho más temprano. Al destaparlas un aroma extraño inundó la habitación, era una mezcla de… ¿dulce con olor a quemado?

—P-perdón… intenté raspar las partes quemadas pero… — la joven de cabellos celestes hizo una mueca avergonzada.

—No tenías que tomarte el trabajo… — respondió Nanako, mirando las galletas con algo de desconfianza.

La verdad era que no se veían apetitosas en lo absoluto: olían raro, no tenían forma y había manchones quemados en casi todas… y por sobre todas las cosas, lo que menos quería Nanako era engordar, aquel cuerpo no se mantenía solo.

—¿Quieres probar una? — Kaname le sonrió, extendiéndole el recipiente.

—Eh... Sí, claro. — le contestó Nanako intentando no sonar dubitativa.

¿Estaba mal querer tirarlas a la basura sin siquiera haberlas probado? Aquel pensamiento rondaba su mente mientras acercaba su mano para tomar una. Se la llevó a la boca en un segundo, metiéndosela entera ante la mirada absorta de la otra joven dado que la que justo había agarrado era algo grande.

—Mmmh…

En realidad no estaban tan feas, pero sí algo insípidas y el poco sabor que podía distinguir era tapado por el gusto a quemado.

—¿Quieres otra?

—Gracias Kaname, pero estoy a dieta. — contestó Nanako con una sonrisa leve.

—Ya veo… — la voz de la más pequeña sonó bajita.

Lamentablemente para Kaname aquello había resultado en otro fracaso culinario: era obvio que Nanako estaba tomando jugo para quitarse el sabor de la boca.

Nuevamente un silencio incómodo envolvió la habitación y ambas se miraron por unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Nanako llevó sus ojos hacia las piernas de Kaname y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior… aquellas ni siquiera podían llamarse nalgadas, directamente habían sido golpes, no podía entender cómo diablos hacía aquella joven para mantenerse sentada.

—¿Te encuentras bien…? — preguntó la más joven. — Digo, por lo de anoche…

—Sí, eso creo, aunque el moretón de mi trasero se ha expandido un poco más. — le contestó Kaname. — No me ha quedado más remedio que usar pantalón…

—Qué mal…

—No hay mucho más que pueda hacer, ¿o no? — dijo mientras se encogió de hombros y tomó una de sus insípidas galletitas. — Aunque, si puedo sacar algo bueno de todo eso… estoy muy feliz de saber que cuento con una amiga aquí. — continuó, sonriéndole a Nanako.

—¿Amiga…? — contestó la otra joven, ladeando nerviosa la cabeza.

—Pues sí, si tú quieres… Aunque no te gusten mis galletitas aburridas, todo sobre ti me parece genial… eres alta, te ves confiada e inteligente.

Kaname no se molestó en esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero de los labios húmedos de Nanako no salía ninguna respuesta. ¿De verdad otra mujer pensaba eso de ella? ¿No la juzgaría una vez que conozca todos sus demonios…? No podía entender cómo manejar esa situación. Se mordió el labio, molesta ante aquellas dudas.

—Perdóname, creo que te he incomodado… — acotó Kaname, con un dejo de tristeza a flor de piel. — Olvídate de lo que dije, es cierto que recién nos conocemos…

—Ah no… Bueno, sí, es verdad, me incomoda un poco. — admitió la otra joven. — Pero no es porque tengas algo malo, es que no estoy acostumbrada a este trato con otras chicas… siempre ha sido más fácil para mi relacionarme con los hombres.

En un contexto tan ajeno para ella, el lograr confesar algo de semejante magnitud rápidamente se volvió un logro para Nanako, quien comenzó a sentir un atisbo de euforia dentro de sí, algo así como si toda aquella alegría reprimida estuviese peleando por salir. ¿Quizás no sería una mala idea intentarlo? Parecía ser una buena persona, alguien que podría ayudarla a sanar.

—No me gustaría que te sientas mal… ¿quieres que lo conversemos en otro momento?

Y en un instante, inconscientemente, Nanako apoyó su mano sobre la rodilla de Kaname, mirándola a los ojos con emoción.

—No. — dijo decidida a cambiar. — Intentémoslo… sólo tenme algo de paciencia.

Kaname le regaló una preciosa sonrisa y la tomó de la mano, sintiendo una gran emoción en su interior.

—Por siempre. — respondió Kaname, sin un atisbo de duda.

Habiendo logrado sincerarse el resto de la tarde pasó volando para Nanako, y al anochecer se vio envuelta en la triste tarea de acompañar a su nueva amiga hasta el tercer Templo junto con Mu, quien se ofreció dado que contaba con tiempo libre. La despedida entre ellas por ese día fue bastante efusiva, Nanako aun sintiéndose en las nubes por haber logrado hacer su primer amiga en toda la vida… Qué raro era para ella aquel término: "amiga", pero Kaname no parecía del tipo que fuese a traicionarla o clavarle un puñal por la espalda; de alguna manera extraña ella no le provocaba celos y envidia como el resto de las mujeres… Ciertamente, era liberador estar a su lado.

Dentro de la Casa de Géminis, Kaname fue recibida por un muy contento Saga, quien vestía un delantal de cocina y llevaba puestas manoplas de protección para el horno.

—Kaname, ¿cómo te fue? — le preguntó emocionado.

—Pues se te ve muy feliz. — Kanon acotó, sentado en el sillón con un libro en su regazo.

Kaname dio unos saltitos de felicidad y se sentó junto con Kanon, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¡Fue genial! — respondió alegremente. — Nos hicimos amigas.

El mayor de los geminianos la observó con júbilo. Era bueno saber que, si las cosas se ponían difíciles, ella podía contar con alguien más además de ellos… _más aun considerando que esa persona no era otro hombre_.

—Estás poniendo cara de imbécil otra vez, Saga. — espetó Kanon, claramente con malas intenciones para con su hermano. —Hermosa, yo no sé qué le ves a este idiota.

—No digas eso, Kanon… los dos saben que los quiero por igual.

—Eso es casi insultante. — acotó el menor. —Yo no tengo comparación con este bueno para nada… ¿sabías que tiene problemas para manejar los celos? Si fuese mujer no me juntaría con él.

La joven se rió sonoramente, sin notar que uno de los ojos de Saga había empezado a parpadear debido a la ira.

—¿No ves que soy mejor partido? Mira cómo te hago reír. — retrucó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Kanon, eres terrible… — Kaname le contestó con una sonrisa. — Por favor, deja a Saga tranquilo.

—Oh, por cierto... — Géminis menor volvió a hablar. — Estaba pensando en algo interesante.

—¿En serio? — preguntó ella, curiosa.

Kanon dejó el libro en la mesa y se aclaró la garganta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada socarrona a su hermano.

—Pues, sabes Kaname, me gustaría que salgamos juntos alguna noche de estas… Para festejar que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

Saga se sentó al lado de Kaname rápidamente, metiéndose en la charla a la fuerza.

—¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? — dijo indignado, antes de que Kaname pudiera dar una respuesta.

—Hay una discoteca que me gusta mucho y es muy tranquila, quiero que vayamos. — Kanon siguió, ignorando por completo a Saga.

—¿Me escuchaste Kanon? — el mayor subió el tono de su voz. — No vas a sacarla a ningún lado sin mí.

—Ya sé imbécil, es para que vayamos los tres… —Géminis menor sonaba hastiado, molesto de tener que invitarlo.

¿Cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo Kaname en ese momento? ¿Plenitud? ¿Éxtasis? Sin duda alguna el Universo había conspirado, regalándole un día increíble ante todo lo que tuvo que soportar la noche anterior.

—¡Sí, vayamos! ¡Muero porque salgamos los tres a bailar!— exclamó, saltando del sillón por la alegría.

—Genial, entonces salgamos este mismo viernes.

Dentro del corazón de Kaname sólo había felicidad, pero su mente le recordó un pequeño detalle: aquel viernes sería el primero en mucho tiempo que Kanon estaba de vuelta en el Santuario, y una particular experiencia pasada le indicaba que lo más probable era que aquel grupete de amigos quisiera salir con él.

—Ah, Kanon, espera… ¿no sales con tus amigos ese día?

—¿Con quién? — preguntó Kanon sin entender mucho.

—Se refiere a Camus, Shura, Milo y Máscara… — contestó Saga. — ¿No que Escorpio ya te había contado?

—Ah, ¿ellos? Despreocúpate, siempre nos vemos los sábados… Pero en el peor de los casos, déjamelo a mí.

La joven suspiró aliviada sabiendo que no causaría otro conflicto entre ellos, pero Saga no estaba para nada feliz con este "proyectito" del tonto de su hermano… estaba seguro que algo había detrás.

—No estoy muy seguro sobre esto. — aquella acotación no se hizo esperar, producto de la desconfianza que le tenía.

—¿Sabes que me estás desesperando? Me dan ganas de golpearte a ver si así se te pasa lo idiota...

—Saga… — la vocecita suave de Kaname inundó los oídos del mayor. — Vamos, sabes que será divertido.

—Bueno, está bien, este viernes…

Géminis mayor no pudo evitarlo, ella lo desarmaba como si nada, sin esfuerzo alguno… y era por esa misma razón que Saga debía evitar a toda costa que aquella noche fuese peligrosa.

El Santuario vio amanecer un nuevo día en su interior, bajo la custodia infalible del par de amigos más fiesteros que esa generación había tenido la dicha de juntar. Era jueves y sus cuerpos podían sentirlo: faltaba poquitísimo para el fin de semana y los dos estaban ansiosos por salir. Sólo restaba que lleguen sus relevos y serían libres por lo que quedaba de aquel día.

Tras algunos minutos Mu se asomó del primer templo, con el cabello despeinado y cara de odio… claramente, eran las seis de la mañana y a esa hora muy poca gente estaba de ánimos.

—¿Qué te pasó Mu? — preguntó Kanon sin poder reprimir la risa. — ¿La gatita estuvo haciendo de las suyas…?

Milo lo golpeó en la cabeza, todavía sensible ante la mención de aquella mujer que había tenido la osadía de rechazarlo; mientras que Aries revoleó los ojos hacia arriba, era muy temprano para esas tonteras, pero bueno… Así era Kanon, y parecía haber vuelto recargado de su estadía en el Inframundo.

—Qué gracioso… —le respondió en tono irónico. — Oh Genial, veo que Alde no llegó todavía, _qué alegría_ … Si quieren pueden adelantarse, yo lo espero.

Mu sólo quería que aquellos dos escandalosos se fuesen lo más pronto posible, no se había levantado de buen humor y aunque le pesase no quería desquitarse con nadie ni tener que aguantarlos, aunque eso le pudiese generar un regaño de Saori.

—¿Tan mal peinado estoy…? — pensó el ariano para sí, tocando disimuladamente sus largos cabellos. —Ah, claro… la humedad.

—¿Seguro quieres que nos vayamos? A veces hay excepciones pero ya sabes que a Saori no le gusta mucho que ocupemos las guardias de a uno…— dijo Milo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aries.

—Sí, sí, yo me arreglo. — Mu insistió haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si los estuviera echando del lugar. Volvió a tocarse el pelo.

—Ok, si así lo dices ya no es más mi problema. — Géminis acotó, mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba por las escaleras.

—Suerte con eso Mu.

Tras Milo despedirse de Aries, ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, cada uno en dirección a su casa. En el camino se cruzaron con Aldebarán quien bajaba como un loco, apenado porque se había quedado dormido y tenía miedo de que Mu lo regañe: conocía muy bien al ariano y sabía que no era bueno madrugando. Los tres se saludaron rápidamente y el par de amigos siguió camino hacia arriba, inmiscuidos en su charla.

—Entonces Kanon, como te decía… Este sábado Death Mask está ocupado, al igual que Shura, así que vamos a juntarnos el viernes. —continuó hablando Milo. — Vamos a pasarla tan bien todos, hace mucho que no estás con nosotros…

Los ojitos del escorpión brillaban de emoción pero Kanon sabía que tenía que rechazarlo, aunque en el fondo le daba algo de lástima. Milo era como un niño, caprichoso e irrefrenable.

—Perdón Milo… este viernes es imposible.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? — bufó molesto Escorpio. — ¿Y ahora qué?

—Vamos a salir a bailar con Kaname… y con Saga también, aunque no me haga nada de gracia.

Milo refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos, sin disimular su enojo.

—Pues salgan otro día, tú tienes que venir con nosotros.

Claramente Escorpio no iba a ceder ni un milímetro, aquella noche era de ellos: su territorio, su lugar, su campo de juegos.

—De verdad, lo siento Milo… — Géminis suspiró e intentó sonar extremadamente amable antes de seguir hablando. —Pero la próxima semana ténganlo por seguro, ¡allí estaré! Yo también tengo abstinencia de todo…

—¿Es en serio Kanon? ¿Primero Saga y ahora tú? — interrumpió Milo.

A Escorpio le era imposible disimular la indignación pero realmente le importaba un comino terminar discutiendo con Kanon, no tenía por qué reprimirse.

Kanon se frenó en seco y lo enfrentó, molesto por la actitud de su amigo. No quería que las cosas pasen al plano físico pero no soportaba que nadie lo mandonease ni le hiciese escenitas.

—Tú, Milo, en tu maldita vida has tenido apego emocional por nadie, así que no espero que entiendas. — disparó Géminis, tocando el pecho del escorpión con su dedo índice. — Pero ella es importante para nosotros, ¿así que podrías dejar de ser tan posesivo y comportarte como un adulto? Saga no lo sabe, pero esperamos veinte años para esto y te aseguro que si te entrometes no sentiré ningún remordimiento en arruinar esa bonita cara que tienes.

Aquella ofensiva tan repentina no hizo más que confundir a Milo, quien realmente no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Claro que la respuesta de Kanon le había molestado pero tenía que reconocer que jamás había visto a su amigo ponerse así por una mujer... Qué molestia, y eso que él pensaba que Kanon era el único que nunca iba a defraudarlo en ese aspecto.

—No entiendo una mierda de esto, Kanon. — le respondió sin mover un solo pelo.

—¿Te importa acaso? ¿O sólo te da rabia que no hagamos lo que tú quieres? Para variar… como siempre hacemos.

—¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó Milo, apretando los puños.

—Eso debería preguntártelo a ti, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza y volviste a tener tres años, Milo?

Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero hasta alguien tan caprichoso y celoso como Milo podía entender que había algo de fondo, la actitud de su amigo no era normal.

—¡Pues claro que me molesta todo esto! — admitió el escorpión. — Obviamente, prefiero que salgas con nosotros, ¿acaso está mal?

—¿Lo ves? En tu mundo sólo importas tú, el resto que se mate, ¿no? — Kanon volvió a apretar aquel dedo contra Milo, ahora empujándolo un poco. — Ya te lo mencioné bicho, a ver si escuchas lo que te digo de una buena vez… Kaname es importante para nosotros.

—¿Ella es más importante que tus amigos?

Milo clavó los ojos en su amigo y tragó saliva… Kanon iba en serio.

—¡Por el amor de Zeus! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo este tipo de planteos? ¿Acaso eres mi novia y no me enteré?— el geminiano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, completamente exasperado. — Kaname es la única persona que supimos llamar familia, no quiero volver a repetírtelo, te conozco muy bien y no te interesa para nada todo esto.

—Ah, ¡lo único que faltaba! — exclamó Escorpio, ofendido ante lo último que dijo Kanon. — Ni tú ni el idiota de Saga se han dignado a explicarme nada, ¿se supone que soy su amigo o no? ¿No merezco que me tengan paciencia y que me cuenten qué diablos está pasando?

—No sé qué pasó entre tú y Saga y honestamente no me importa, arréglense ustedes, ¿pero qué estás esperando de mí? Dices que quieres que te explique, pero ni siquiera respetas cuando te digo que no puedo, cuando te digo que es algo importante para mí. — Kanon comenzó a elevar el tono de voz. — ¡Y no sólo eso si no que además te comportas como un mocoso molesto! Pues realmente, ¡así muero de ganas de explicarte!

—¡Pues sí, me comporto como un niñato miserable! ¿Y qué problema hay con eso? —Ahora era Milo el que arremetía contra Géminis. — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? La verdad es que ustedes dos parecen un chiste, ¡todo el día atrás de esa niña como si fuesen dos monos en celo! Si hasta lo último que recuerdo de ustedes, en especial de ti Kanon, se la pasaban cogiendo a diestra y siniestra a mujeres mil veces más atractivas que esta tal Kaname… ¿y ahora de la nada vienes y pretendes que yo entienda sobre la supuesta importancia de una persona de la que no sé ni la edad? — la cadena de Escorpio se había soltado y ya no había marcha atrás. — ¿Tú? ¿Kanon de Géminis? Eres el hipócrita más grande que conozco, ¿cómo diablos pretendes que entienda todo esto basándome en tus comportamientos anteriores?

Kanon estaba agitado y sumamente molesto, al punto de temblar de rabia… Aquella discusión había escalado muy rápido, él sólo había querido poner a Milo en su lugar pero todo terminó descarrilando sin control. Las palabras de su amigo le habían dolido, en especial que lo llame hipócrita… pero él lo conocía, sabía que Escorpio era un excelente amigo siempre y cuando no se tratase de asuntos sentimentales: allí fallaba como el peor, siempre le había escapado al compromiso, lo suyo era la carne, el placer, el deseo… lo terrenal.

El menor de los gemelos también se sentía identificado con todas esas cosas y es por esa razón que se habían vuelto tan cercanos, terminando por construir una amistad sincera, pero la diferencia entre ellos radicaba en sus visiones: mientras que el escorpión jugaría ocasionalmente para siempre, Kanon sabía que algún día sentaría cabeza, aunque ese día no sería hoy, ni mañana, ni con Kaname… su caso tenía que ver con el amor, pero no precisamente el romántico.

¿Estaría subestimando las capacidades de Milo de Escorpio, uno de sus mejores amigos? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo, bicho? — Kanon habló de manera arrogante. — Muy bien, vamos a tu casa y te contaré todo, desde el comienzo.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 10-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

" _Cuando seamos grandes, quiero que vivamos todos juntos en una gran casa… una casa enorme, con pileta, jardín… todas esas cosas que tienen las familias, todo eso que nunca tuvimos. Sólo nosotros."_

Aquel recuerdo aún palpitaba dentro del corazón de Kanon, resonando en cada vena, en cada arteria, en cada nervio: infalible como siempre, sin brindarle un solo segundo de respiro.

El menor de los gemelos aún se preguntaba si Milo sería el recipiente adecuado para toda aquella información que iba a brindarle, dado que su curiosidad no provenía precisamente de un interés genuino: Kanon consideraba que eso brotaba únicamente por el egoísmo que muchas veces caracterizaba al escorpiano.

Milo guiaba el camino hacia su casa, unos escalones por encima de Kanon, a paso rápido; y la verdad era que estaba algo escéptico ante el relato de su amigo. Él lo quería pero le molestaba que lo tomen por tonto, claro que no era perfecto pero sea lo que sea que Kanon le contase, sabía que tendría la soltura suficiente como para asumirlo.

Mientras Escorpio abría la puerta Kanon sólo rogaba no estar cometiendo una estupidez, siguiéndolo a través del pasillo de entrada. ¿Cómo empezaría…?

—Ponte cómodo. — habló Milo, corriendo al costado algunas prendas de ropa sucia que había sobre el sillón de su sala de estar. — Voy a preparar el desayuno, en unos minutos vuelvo.

Milo se perdió al pasar la puerta de la cocina quedando Kanon a la deriva, inmiscuido en sus pensamientos. Suspiró profundamente, acomodándose el flequillo… ya no había vuelta atrás, de alguna manera debería comenzar a rememorar todo. Su mente se lo relataba todos los días pero ponérselo en palabras justo a alguien como Milo había sido impensado hasta ahora.

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Milo resonó desde la cocina, algo perturbado por el silencio que provenía de Kanon.

—Sí Milo. — respondió Géminis.

—Entonces ven y ayúdame, no puedo llevar todo sólo.

Kanon se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, donde tomó una de las bandejas que había preparado su amigo. No era el desayuno más producido de la historia, pero Milo al menos lo había intentado: había unos vasos con jugo de naranja, y varios tazones con snacks como cereales, algo de chocolate, tostadas y mermelada. Incluso había algunos caramelos allí.

—Con que lleves eso a la mesa está bien, espérame allí que en unos segundos te acompaño.

Géminis dejó todo en la mesa tal como le había indicado Milo y se sentó pacientemente, pero por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho: tras unos escasos minutos Escorpio se acercó y colocó frente a él una taza humeante de café latte, su bebida favorita.

Los ojos de Kanon se llenaron de lágrimas ante aquel gesto de reconciliación por parte de Milo, pensando en que quizás sí lo había subestimado un poquito. Tomó entre sus manos aquella taza caliente y parpadeó rápidamente, queriendo borrar toda evidencia de que estaba a punto de llorar… lo que menos necesitaba era mostrarse así frente a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo debería pasar para lograr superarlo? ¿Acaso veinte años no eran suficientes?

Milo se sentó frente a él, sin decir nada mientras observaba cómo Kanon se enjugaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien sobre esto. —admitió Géminis, tomando el pañuelo de papel que le alcanzaba Milo y sonándose la nariz. — Durante años lo hemos dejado atrás, no volvimos a tocar el tema ni una sola vez, pero ahora que es necesario me encuentro con que Saga no recuerda… me cuesta creerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha olvidado? —Milo inquirió mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada.

—Todo. — contestó Kanon, su voz sonando terminante. —No recuerda nada.

—¿Ni siquiera a Kaname? Por lo poco que me has dicho hasta ahora, ella es parte de su pasado.

Kanon inhaló y exhaló profundamente, y finalmente se decidió: Ese era el momento… no había escapatoria.

Hace veinte años atrás la primavera se encontraba bien asentada en la nueva ciudad de Corinto, que rebalsaba de vida gozando de amplia plenitud y vitalidad por la gran cantidad de habitantes que poseía. Como toda ciudad, no estaba exenta de contar con áreas humildes, especialmente en la periferia: allí se dirigía con rapidez un auto color negro, último modelo, que resaltaba con el ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Aquel día tibio de junio una niña revoltosa y alegre se levantaba de su cama con una gran emoción, a simple vista difícil de contener: tenía contextura pequeña, cabellos claros y un hermoso par de ojos azules enmarcados por una gran sonrisa. Desde hace varios años formaba parte de la casa de alojo del matrimonio Labropoulos, lugar que era habitado sólo por ellos y ocasionalmente acompañados por los niños que llegaban allí dado que funcionaba como puente en común para otras instituciones más grandes -ya sea privadas o del gobierno-.

Desde el momento en que llegó se adaptó muy bien a su entorno y a las condiciones que le eran exigidas; y a diferencia de otros lugares en los que había estado, allí las cosas no iban tan mal: aunque a veces algo escueta contaba con comida caliente todos los días, tenía una cama cómoda para ella y mientras cumpliese con todo lo solicitado obtenía un trato decente. Además ella no era una niña difícil de llevar, para tener ocho años entendía _demasiado_ bien su situación… sabía que era huérfana y no intentaba negarlo ni cuestionarlo de ningún modo, incorporando la soledad a la gran lista de cosas que aprendió a tolerar desde muy pequeñita.

Pero ese día era especial y Kaname lo sabía. Una bocina sonora se escuchó en el medio de la tarde, seguida de una frenada. Se asomó por su ventana, y allí estaba: las puertas de aquel coche negro se abrieron dejando ver a una mujer tironeando a dos niños, a rastras, afuera del auto... Al fin los conocería.

—¡Kaname! ¡Baja por favor!

La voz de la dueña de la casa, Aure, resonó fuertemente haciendo eco y ella sabía que era el momento indicado para hacerse presente.

La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a ambos niños, empujados vigorosamente por la mujer del auto. Sus caras no reflejaban otra cosa más que molestia y decepción, aparentemente ante las condiciones en las que fueron traídos hasta allí.

—¡Hola! —saludó Kaname desde el entrepiso, mientras bajó rápidamente las escaleras a recibirlos.

Ahora que los veía más de cerca, le sorprendía inmensamente el gran parecido que ambos tenían. Seguramente serían gemelos o mellizos, aunque en ese momento ella era pequeña y no sabía muy bien la diferencia de ambos términos. Reparó en el mal estado de su piel, pelo y ropa… no parecían haber recibido mucha atención de parte de nadie.

—¡Hola!

Kaname volvió a insistir, regalándoles una gran sonrisa, pero no recibió más que una mirada fría de parte de ambos. Allí pudo verlo por primera vez: los ojos de los gemelos sólo reflejaban vacío, y aquello la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Pero eso no iba a detenerla, había estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo.

—¡Soy Kaname! — dijo, levantando el tono de voz.

Uno de los chicos abrió la boca para contestarle, pero rápidamente el otro lo tironeó del brazo, haciéndolo callar.

—Kaname por favor, no grites tanto…— Aure se acercó a la niña, agarrándola del hombro con fuerzas. —Tenemos visitas, no nos hagas quedar mal.

La otra mujer se rió bajito, tapándose la boca con la mano, y también se colocó al lado de Kaname agachándose para verla más de cerca.

—Tranquila Señora Labropoulos, no es molestia. —dijo con suavidad. — Pues te ves muy saludable Kaname. Mi nombre es Denae.

—B-buenas tardes, Señorita Denae. —respondió Kaname, algo avergonzada ante la cercanía: no lo había notado, pero aquella mujer realmente era muy hermosa… casi tan hermosa como las de las películas que tanto le gustaban.

Denae le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña y se acercó hacia Aure, dándole la espalda a los otros dos chicos.

—Necesitaría que terminemos de ajustar algunos detalles, ¿será que podemos hablar a solas por un momento? — inquirió Denae. —Si el Señor de la casa se encuentra presente sería ideal.

—Por supuesto, por favor acompáñeme por aquí, mi marido se encuentra en su habitación de estudios.

Los tres jovencitos observaron cómo aquellas mujeres se alejaban con rapidez, quedando solos allí en la entrada de la casa. Kaname los miró fijamente y les dedicó una enorme sonrisa, llena de emoción.

—¡Hola! —decidió comenzar otra vez. —¡Soy Kaname!

Ambos niños se miraron por unos segundos y uno de los dos asintió, dándole permiso al otro para hablar.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo se llaman? — comenzó a preguntar, emocionada: al fin le estaban hablando, y no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad. — ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿De dónde vienen? Yo soy de aquí y tengo ocho años.

—Mi nombre es Saga… y él es Kanon. — habló el mismo joven de antes. — Tenemos ocho años.

Kanon miraba a los alrededores visiblemente nervioso, agarrando su remera harapienta… no podía permitirse hablar mucho, en cualquier momento aquellas arpías volverían y cuanto menos supiesen de ellos mejor.

—Ya basta Saga. — dijo él. — Silencio, no hables más.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Kaname. —Me gusta que hablemos mucho.

—¿Qué te importa? — la voz de Kanon sonaba hastiada, mirando de arriba abajo a aquella niña bien vestida que los estaba molestando.

—Saga, Kanon, ¡yo quiero que seamos amigos y que juguemos juntos mucho!

Los ojos de Saga se clavaron en el piso y tragó saliva muy fuerte, reprimiéndose… él quería jugar, quería ser como cualquier otro niño pero su hermano no estaría de acuerdo con eso. Él comprendía muy bien lo mucho que Kanon sufría y no quería dejarlo solo, toda su vida habían estado los dos, así que no había otra opción… Era lo natural, ¿o no…?

Mientras tanto Kanon estaba indignado ante esa frase pretenciosa que aquella mocosa estaba diciendo. ¿Con qué cara se acercaba a decir esas cosas? Ella, que vivía en una casa calefaccionada, con un baño, con ropa limpia…

—¡Eres molesta! — le gritó él, tomándola de la blusa y rompiéndosela con bronca. — ¡Eres tan molesta que tengo ganas de hacerte desaparecer!

Aquel joven iracundo la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, causando que Kaname se golpeé contra el piso. Saga se movió unos centímetros, levantando los brazos hacia su hermano para evitar que siga lastimándola.

—Kanon…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy molesta?

Kaname balbuceó mientras se sentaba con dificultad, tosiendo: la cabeza le ardía producto del impacto, y la espalda le palpitaba, impidiéndole contener el aire con naturalidad.

—Yo sólo quiero que seamos amigos… —continuó, tocándose la nuca por el dolor. — Si estamos juntos es más divertido, ¿o no?

La sonrisa inocente de aquella joven no hizo más que continuar enfureciendo a Kanon, quien corrió a su hermano del medio y se abalanzó sobre ella tironeándola de los cabellos.

—¿A ti te parece que esto es divertido? ¿Crees que es divertido no tener padres…? — habló con rabia, sin soltarla. —¿Todavía no entiendes la posición en la que estás? ¡No eres más que un saco de carne que algunos adultos intercambian por dinero! ¿Crees que importas? ¿Qué vales algo…? ¡Yo no necesito a nadie!

Aquella última frase resonó por toda la entrada y Saga se metió entre ambos pero su hermano no quería soltarla, por lo que lo arrastró a la fuerza hacia atrás causando que algunos cabellos de Kaname fuesen arrancados de su cuero cabelludo. La joven no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor, ante aquel otro tironeo inesperado, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Kanon basta por favor, no digas esas cosas…

Saga observó desencajado la mano de su hermano, que no dejaba de sostener un mechón de cabellos celestes de considerable grosor, y desvió los ojos hacia aquella niña que aún se encontraba sentada tocando su cabeza, con un hilo de sangre resbalando por sus antebrazos.

Kaname deslizó sus pequeñas manos con lentitud hacia su rostro, el cual se iba tiñiendo de color rojo, y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente sin poder soportar el peso de las palabras de Kanon... ¿De verdad creía que ella no lo sabía?

—¡KANON! —gritó Denae, quien regresaba a la escena alertada por el griterío. —¡¿Otra vez?!

Aure y su marido la siguieron, llegando justo para ver cómo Denae se abalanzaba sobre Kanon y lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

—N-no, ¡basta!

Kaname se arrastró como pudo y se aferró al brazo de la mujer, intentando que deje en paz a Kanon… pero era difícil, a pesar de ser extremadamente delgada Denae contaba con mucha fuerza y marcaba con rapidez la piel blanca del niño, dejándole moretones visibles en el rostro. Saga sólo había cerrado los ojos, intentando ignorar aquella escena ya común para ambos… era mejor si hacía de cuenta que nada pasaba.

—¡Basta por favor! — exclamó Kaname desencajada. —¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo lo estaba molestando! ¡No le pegue más…!

—Le voy a pedir que por favor se detenga, Señorita Denae. — dijo el dueño de la casa, con voz grave. —Kaname le ha dicho que es su culpa, ¿o me equivoco? Además los niños ya están oficialmente bajo nuestro cuidado, no quiero que los deje llenos de golpes.

Denae se frenó al instante, aclarándose la garganta y acomodándose la ropa. Aquel hombre era de contextura enorme, y su rostro imponía respeto con una simple mirada.

—Oh… Les ruego me disculpen. — habló con dulzura. — Ya les había mencionado sobre los problemas de comportamiento que tienen estos gemelos, pero cada vez que sucede terminan sacando afuera lo peor de mí.

—No se preocupe por eso, pero creo que ya es momento de que se retire… el chofer sigue esperándola allí afuera, ya sabe usted que no es la zona más bella de la ciudad.

El matrimonio la acompañó hacia la puerta y tras despedirse, el hombre se paró frente a los tres niños, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

—No voy a hacer mención sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir… Pero no quiero volver a ver este comportamiento de bárbaros dentro de mi casa. — la voz del hombre era severa pero calma. —Ahora Aure los llevará hacia su habitación, quiero que se higienicen y se pongan ropa limpia. A la hora de la cena hablaremos más.

El hombre volvió a su estudio sin decir una sóla palabra y Aure se acercó hacia Kanon e intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, pero él la rechazó rápidamente mirándola con odio.

—Mejor ocúpese de ella, yo puedo solo. —espetó el menor de los gemelos, incluso ignorando la ayuda de su hermano.

Kaname se había secado las lágrimas y se acercó hacia la escalera, esperando a los gemelos.

—Yo estoy bien… no se preocupen.

Anteriormente Kaname había estado de espaldas por lo que Aure no había podido verla bien, pero al posar sus ojos en ella no pudo evitar agarrarse el estómago, con unas nauseas que la sacudían por completo. Cerca de la oreja, si miraba bien, podía notar el hueco que Kanon le había dejado en el pelo, bastante manchado de sangre ya seca, al igual que ambos brazos y rostro.

¿Qué diablos había pasado…? Ella no había estado de acuerdo con toda esta idea de alojar niños y si su marido no fuese estéril definitivamente preferiría tener los suyos propios pero, si bien no eran pobres, mantener una criatura desde cero les era complicado. En cambio de esta manera había sido más sencillo por los subsidios que recibían, y siempre obtuvieron buenos resultados… habían tenido jóvenes problemáticos, pero nunca les había pasado una cosa así; con los gemelos no podía evitar sentir que, tarde o temprano, todo saldría muy mal.

Tras salir de su ensimismamiento Aure tomó a Kaname y la llevó hacia la ducha, para luego acompañar a los gemelos a la habitación que compartirían con ella. Les mostró una porción del armario que habían dedicado para ellos, con algunos conjuntos de ropa nuevos y cosas para la escuela.

—Apenas Kaname termine por favor tomen un baño… no queremos que estén más en esas condiciones. — dijo Aure, señalando el armario antes de irse. — Tomen la ropa que más les guste, la compramos sólo para ustedes. Más tarde estará la cena y los llamaremos.

—Gracias Señorita Aure. — contestó Saga. —Nos alistaremos y cuando usted lo indique bajaremos a cenar.

Aure asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, todos los chicos eran distintos y nunca había sido fácil para ella acomodarse al principio.

—¿Por qué no me regañaste? — preguntó el mayor una vez que estuvieron solos. —Pensé que te molestaría que le agradezca.

—Estoy cansado ahora... déjame tranquilo. —gruñó Kanon.

Saga tragó saliva, pensando muy bien en cómo continuaría con la conversación.

—No parecen malas personas, incluso nos han comprado ropa nueva… ¿hace cuánto que usamos esto? —dijo tímidamente, tomándose la remera sucia y agujereada. — Quizás esta vez nos vaya bien…

—No seas estúpido Saga, ya sabes que al final todos los adultos son iguales.

Los ojos del mayor se clavaron en el suelo, oscureciéndose.

—Es verdad Kanon… tienes razón.

Dos horas después finalmente la cena estaba lista y Aure los llamó para cenar, tal como había dicho más temprano. Kaname bajó rápidamente, seguida de Saga y Kanon, y entraron al comedor. Ambos adultos miraron a los gemelos con sorpresa: parecían dos niños completamente diferentes a los que habían llegado ese mismo día. Ahora estaban aseados, sus cabellos se veían relucientes y olían a colonia.

—Qué sorpresa…— dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa paternal. —Vamos, siéntense a la mesa, el estofado de Aure es muy rico.

Ahora que lo habían mencionado, el aroma de la carne se olía exquisito y penetraba sus narices, recordándoles lo hambrientos que estaban.

Kaname se sentó y Saga la imitó, quedando Kanon rezagado, dudando sobre qué hacer… Tenía muchísima hambre, de hecho hacía más de veinticuatro horas que no probaban bocado, pero tampoco quería aceptar más cosas de aquellos extraños.

El hombre se levantó y se acercó a Kanon, y el menor se paró en seco, atento, con los ojos clavados en aquella mano que se acercaba hacia él a toda velocidad. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no temblar, no parpadear, sólo serían unos segundos y luego todo eso pararía… ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose así? No sería la primera vez que le peguen, ¿o no…?

—No seas tímido.

Para su sorpresa no recibió un golpe, si no que el hombre lo tomó de la mano, acompañándolo a sentarse.

—Quiero que ambos coman todo lo que quieran… —dijo él, acomodando la silla donde estaba Kanon. —No somos ricos, pero nos aseguraremos de que nunca les falte un plato de comida.

Los ojos de Saga se llenaron de lágrimas mientras aquel plato humeante era puesto frente a él, inundándolo de vapor: la porción de carne que tenía no era muy grande, pero compensaba con una gran cantidad de arroz, papas y zanahoria. No quería llorar, debía aguantarlo, no podía ponerse así frente a su hermano.

—Saga, Kanon… Mi nombre es Soterios, y seguro ya saben que ella es Aure. —habló él, mirándolos con cariño. —Al igual que Kaname sé que han pasado por cosas que no puedo ni imaginar… es nuestra intención que aquí puedan volver a empezar, pero para eso tenemos algunas condiciones.

El mayor de los gemelos ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente para hacer que las lágrimas desaparezcan. No podía ser todo tan bueno…

—Para nosotros lo más importante es que vayan a la escuela. —aclaró Soterios. —Todos los días, ni una sola falta… siempre y cuando no estén enfermos. También pretendemos que traigan excelentes notas… no queremos subestimarlos, sabemos que todas las vivencias que tuvieron los han hecho conocer lo peor de la vida a temprana edad. Por eso queremos enseñarles que la educación es lo único que los llevará lejos de este lugar.

—Si todo está en orden, pueden jugar en el parque que está aquí cerca… seguro lo vieron cuando los trajeron hacia aquí. — continuó Aure, conociendo muy bien a su esposo: sabía que pronto se emocionaría. — Pero si no cumplen con sus clases no podrán salir, vendrán directo del colegio a casa. ¿Entienden?

—Sí. — respondió Saga rápidamente, clavando los ojos en su hermano.

Saga entendía lo difícil que estaba siendo todo aquello para Kanon, pero en el fondo deseaba que de una buena vez bajase sus defensas y apreciase la enorme oportunidad que había aparecido frente a ellos. Sin duda alguna, el mayor quería abrazarse a eso con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bueno, ¡entonces empecemos a comer! — Soterios exclamó, refregándose los ojos.

Kanon tomó la cuchara con fuerza, algo escéptico, pero tenía tanta hambre… miró a Saga en búsqueda de aprobación, pero lo que vio lo caló hasta el fondo de su pecho: su hermano estaba bañado en lágrimas, deglutiendo aquella comida con una desesperación que pocas veces había visto.

La mano tibia de Kaname se posó en el hombro de Kanon, entendiendo enseguida qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Y si esos adultos eran diferentes…? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, no podía ser cierto, todos eran malos y los usaban sólo para su propio beneficio, por unos míseros billetes. Pero… ¿y si ellos no eran así?

—Déjalo ir. — le susurró Kaname, estremeciéndolo hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. —Ya no estás sólo, aquí estoy a tu lado.

Kanon finalmente enterró aquella cuchara en su plato de comida, llevándosela a la boca con miedo. Y en ese mismo instante todo su ser fue invadido por una ola de calidez, desbarrancando dentro de su corazón malherido, cubriéndolo con una capa viscosa. Todavía era muy pronto para seguir adelante, pero quizás podría pensar en que alguien como él realmente tenía una oportunidad para dejar de ser un miserable.

Una vez finalizada la cena el matrimonio Labropoulos les indicó que había llegado la hora de acostarse, por lo que los tres se dirigieron a su habitación. Kanon no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra alguna desde lo ocurrido al llegar, por lo que cuando aquella noche se dirigió a Kaname ella se sorprendió enormemente.

—Siento mucho haberte lastimado hoy a la tarde. —comenzó a hablar el menor. — Es sólo que no pude evitarlo, odio a los adultos y tú hablaste como ellos… ¿Amigos? ¿Diversión? Algunas personas no nacemos para disfrutar de esas cosas.

Kaname se sentó en el borde de la cama y suspiró profundamente, bajo la mirada de ambos hermanos.

—No eres el único que ha sufrido, Kanon… Yo tampoco tengo papás y también he pasado frío, hambre y maltratos, pero yo sé que valgo mucho. — habló con un nudo en la garganta. De sólo recordar esas cosas se le helaba la piel. — Ninguno de nosotros es un simple pedazo de carne… yo merezco ser feliz, y ustedes también.

Aquella niña dejó de hablar por unos segundos, necesitaba una pausa para respirar pero le era difícil contenerse. Encontró el apoyo necesario en Saga, quien se colocó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo, preso de una conexión inexplicable. ¿Quién era aquella niña que había logrado desarmar a su hermano tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Sintió un gran aprecio, un enorme agradecimiento de haberla encontrado: definitivamente ella los había salvado.

Recién se conocían, pero dentro suyo sabía que debían estar juntos para siempre.

—Aquellas personas como nosotros, como tú dices Kanon, estamos en las mismas condiciones… entonces dime, ¿por qué no podemos ser amigos? Eres el que mejor entiende que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro…

Kanon clavó los ojos en el piso y apretó los puños, indefenso, sopesando lo que Kaname estaba diciendo. Y sí, tenía razón, habían tenido la mala suerte de nacer en aquellas condiciones pero de ellos no era la culpa, aquel maldito destino les había jugado una terrible pasada.

—Sólo quiero que todo esto sea más fácil… quiero quejarme y jugar como cualquier otro niño de mi edad. — susurró Kaname. —Quiero una casa grande, una gran piscina… Quiero ser caprichosa.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que brotaron de su boca en lo que quedó de la noche, enmarcando lo que sería el comienzo de una relación complicada, casi simbiótica, nacida a partir de la desesperación.

Como era de esperarse las cicatrices de ambos niños eran muy profundas, pero las de Kanon llegaban a un nivel que aquel matrimonio jamás había visto antes. No querían restar atención al sufrimiento de Saga pero, a diferencia de su hermano, en las siguientes tres semanas demostró contar con un poder de adaptación muy superior al de Kanon, especialmente en el área académica, por lo que al menos el mayor de los gemelos los dejaba un poco más tranquilos.

Kanon era un niño difícil de manejar, manteniendo peleas diarias con sus maestros y ocasionalmente con otros compañeros de escuela, aduciendo un trato inadecuado y condescendiente de ellos, el cual el gemelo detestaba y lo instaba a volver frecuentemente con marcas en la piel. El odio que sentía lo desbordaba y hacía preso de una ira irrefrenable, sin poder contener siquiera su boca al momento de discutir o lanzar improperios.

En el caso de Saga, no se trenzaba en ningún tipo de acción violenta y todas sus energías eran enfocadas en sus estudios, superando rápidamente el nivel de la clase, mostrando aquella veta inteligente que luego desarrollaría aún más durante su adolescencia y adultez temprana. Su carácter era mucho más dócil que el de Kanon, comportándose amable y bondadoso ante todo pronóstico. Aun así se mantenía fiel a su hermano, respetando las decisiones del menor, priorizándolo.

Aquel atardecer caía sobre los tres niños mientras volvían a su casa luego de una sesión de juegos en el parque. Como siempre, estaban algo sucios y transpirados, pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionarse con una ducha caliente.

—¿Me dejas el baño a mi primero? — preguntó Kaname, abrazándose a Kanon con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué? No, siempre dejas el baño mojado… — le respondió el menor.

Saga los miraba con ojos risueños, tomando a Kaname del brazo y luego agarrándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Sentir su calor lo calmaba, la sola presencia de ella se había vuelto tan importante para él que la necesitaba incluso para respirar. Kanon sentía algo muy similar a Saga pero a un nivel más crudo, más instintivo… la amaba como los niños pueden amarse, intensamente, de una manera tan pura como el color blanco. Pero a diferencia de su hermano veía a Kaname como la herramienta con la que _él_ podría cambiar su mundo; en cambio para Saga, _Kaname era quien había cambiado todo por completo_.

—Tienes la mano pequeñita…— habló Saga suavemente, aflojando un poco sus dedos.

Aquella niña le sonrió con naturalidad, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y luego con su otra mano se agarró a Kanon, también entrelazándola con la de él. El menor de los gemelos la sostuvo sin medir su fuerza… dolía, pero no le importaba: así se sentía seguro, no podría escaparse a ningún lado.

Los ojos de Kaname se entrecerraron, para luego perderse en algún lugar lejano, cerca de aquel horizonte inexistente. ¿Cuántos caminos se abrirían allí, en los que pudieran estar para siempre unidos? "Quiero que estemos juntos hasta el final…" o al menos eso pensó decir ella, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca, angustiada ante la inmensidad de aquel cielo que se alzaba sobre ellos. El mundo era tan amplio, tan injusto, que sabía que pronunciar aquellas palabras podía ser contraproducente.

—¿Qué les gustaría ser cuando crezcan…?

Aquella pregunta le parecía más sensata, incluso considerando la rabia que Kanon portaba hacia los adultos, casi inconsciente ante el hecho de que algún día no tan lejano él se convertiría en uno.

El mayor la miró, sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero no titubeó ni un segundo al momento de responderla.

—De grande quiero estudiar las estrellas. — dijo mirando hacia arriba, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. —Quiero encontrar un mundo allí afuera, sólo para nosotros tres.

A veces parecía que el mayor de los gemelos podía leer la mente de aquella niña, indiferente ante la amenaza de cualquier adversidad.

—Yo no quiero decirlo. — respondió Kanon, incómodo.

—¿Por qué no? —Kaname se sintió algo decepcionada.

—Vamos Kanon… puedes decírselo, ella no se burlará.

Kanon se sonrojó, debatiéndose internamente, dubitativo… si algún día pudiese, le gustaría ser tan elocuente como su hermano, siempre sabiendo qué decir en el momento correcto. Se aclaró la garganta y apretó aún más la mano de Kaname.

—…P-pues a mí me gustaría aprender sobre el mar. — admitió por lo bajo. — Es muy profundo… siento que debe haber algo más allí, algo que no conocemos, n-no sé… ¿no es raro, no? —Kanon seguía algo incómodo y redirigió la pregunta hacia ella, evitando que el foco de la conversación se pose en él nuevamente. —¿Y tú Kaname…?

Ah… ¿Debería decirlo…?

¿O sería demasiado egoísta?

Kaname se aferró con fuerza a ambas manos, respirando lo más hondo que pudo: ahora que finalmente podía sostener su felicidad, ahora que podía palparla por primera vez… tenía miedo de perderla.

Pero aun así, después de todo, el mundo estaba hecho de valientes. El sólo hecho de poder subsistir aquí, bajo cualquier circunstancia, debería ser prueba suficiente de lo fuertes que somos.

—Mi único deseo es que podamos estar juntos para siempre.

Los tres avanzaron, una vez más, fundiéndose con los últimos rayos de sol. Y nuevamente tal como la vida misma, esperarían arropados el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Sin embargo había algo más que atormentaba a Kanon… y sabía que sin duda volvería a suceder ese mismo día, y el siguiente, y el próximo, en una cadena infinita de sucesiones injustas e irónicamente impredecibles.

—¡Kanon…!

Al oírlos llegar Aure corrió hacia la entrada y furiosa se acercó a Saga, agachándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Otra vez nos llamó la maestra… ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pelear? — le reprochó ella.

Y allí estaba uno de los mayores problemas que ambos gemelos enfrentaban diariamente: dada su condición de nacimiento, eran tan iguales que daba miedo. Diferenciarlos era prácticamente imposible, compartían su altura, rostro, color de pelo e incluso tono de voz. Todo esto, sumado a la astucia de Kanon a la hora de esconder los golpes, causaba que muchas veces el que terminase regañado fuese Saga en lugar de él.

El menor de los gemelos resopló con molestia, sin disimular ni un poquito la ira, pero Saga le había dicho que en esos casos no quería que intervenga.

—P-pero yo soy Saga… —respondió el mayor en tono bajito.

Aure suspiró y se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta.

—Denae nos había advertido sobre esto, pero no pensé que sería tan complicado… ¡Soterios!

—¿Qué sucede Aure? — preguntó, acudiendo rápidamente a su llamado.

—Ha sucedido otra vez… no ha pasado ni un mes desde que llegaron, pero ya no puedo tolerarlo más.

—Aure, no digas eso enfrente de ellos. — acotó él, con un tono de voz amenazante. — Ve a la cocina por favor.

Saga mantuvo los ojos clavados en el piso mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza. ¿Por qué siempre lo confundían? Odiaba eso incluso más que Kanon, lo volvía loco… pero por alguna razón no podía decirlo.

—Kanon, ¿Quieres explicarme por qué siempre haces esto?

—E-es que yo no soy Kanon. — Saga volvió a explicar.

Él era él y aquella condición no era prescindible. Él era él y como tal merecía ser diferenciado y valorado.

—Quiero entenderte, pero no me lo estás haciendo fácil… — insistió aquel hombre. — Eres inteligente Kanon, siempre te peleas pero cumples con tus tareas, y en el fondo eres bondadoso… Por favor explícame.

Kanon había intentado respetar las palabras de su hermano pero a ese punto ya no podía tolerarlo, por lo que, ajeno a los deseos de Saga, intervino en la conversación con toda aquella bronca acumulada.

—Maldición, ¡Yo soy Kanon! ¿¡Por qué no me retan a mí!? — gritó desaforado, desabotonándose la camisa y mostrándole a Soterios los golpes. — ¿¡Acaso no ves todos estos moretones!?

Soterios lo ignoró por completo, ni siquiera dignándose a mirarlo.

—No van a engañarme chicos… Denae nos contó de este pequeño hobby que ustedes tienen, sabemos que les gusta hacerse pasar el uno por el otro.

Kanon no daba crédito a lo que estaban escuchando sus oídos.

—¿Es un maldito chiste esto? —volvió a hablar Kanon, indignado. — ¿¡Y qué diablos les importa!? ¡Nosotros no tenemos padres! ¿¡Es un maldito juego para ustedes!? ¡Sólo son adultos con plata!

Aquella frase hirió profundamente a Soterios, quien cerró los ojos, intentando aislar todos esos sentimientos que había enterrado. Si sólo Kanon pudiese entender… Alguna vez él también había pasado por lo mismo, pero lastimosamente el paso a la adultez se obtiene sacrificando –inconscientemente– memorias preciadas. Cuánto hubiera querido recordar lo que se sentía ser niño, sólo para poder siquiera llegar a raspar aquella coraza dura que lo rodeaba.

—Está bien niños… — dijo resignado. —Pueden subir, más tarde cenaremos.

Kanon arremetió contra las escaleras, seguido por Saga, pegando un portazo al cerrar la puerta de la habitación que compartían. Estaba agitado, completamente colorado de la rabia… le costaba trabajo mantener una respiración medianamente normal.

Se apoyó contra la pared, contando internamente hasta diez, y Saga se acercó a su lado.

—Kanon… Deberías hacerles caso de una vez. — la voz de Géminis mayor sonaba calma, pero dejaba ver un leve dejo de exasperación.

—¿¡Estás loco Saga!? —volvió a gritar el menor, separándose de su hermano y enfrentándolo.

Kaname escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, aguardando pacientemente el momento oportuno para entrar. Llevaba en sus manos una botella de alcohol, algunas banditas y algodón, sabiendo que seguramente Kanon contaba con alguna cortada o raspón que no les había mostrado.

—¿¡No te molesta que te confundan!? ¿¡Cómo puedes confiar en gente que ni siquiera se molesta en diferenciarnos…!?

—¿Tú crees que no me molesta? — respondió Saga, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —Es sólo que no puedo entender por qué sigues peleándote así… ¿Acaso no puedes pensar un poco en mí? ¡Siempre terminan culpándome!

—¡Eso es culpa tuya por no defenderte!

—¿Acaso no viste que eso no sirve de nada con ellos…? — insistió Saga. —Kanon, ¿de verdad no te das cuenta de que por primera vez estamos llevando la vida que siempre quisimos? Poder tomarnos un baño, tener algo que comer todos los días, que no nos golpeen…

La voz de Saga tembló y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, empañándose más con cada pensamiento que cruzaba su mente.

—S-si sigues comportándote así vas a hacer que nos separen… ya es la cuarta o quinta vez que te lastimas con esas tontas riñas. — sus labios se volvieron salados, abriéndose para continuar desahogándose. — D-de sólo pensar en que tendría que dejar de verla…

A pesar de ser un niño tosco y testarudo, Kanon entendía perfectamente lo que Saga estaba diciendo.

—No sé cómo hacer Saga. — acotó el menor. — Sólo de escucharlos, de sentir aquella lástima con la que me miran…

—¡Nadie te mira así Kanon! Está todo en tu cabeza… Debes demostrar que eres mejor que eso, y a puño limpio no es la opción más inteligente. Sabes muy bien que puedes hacerlo.

El menor de los gemelos cerró los puños con furia, sintiendo arder las palmas de sus manos… qué alegría, al menos eso le demostraba que estaba vivo. Pero contrario a lo que había pensado en aquella primera cena, le estaba resultando muy difícil poder dejar todo atrás.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo saber eso…? — gimoteó Kanon, rebalsando de dolor. — Si nunca he tenido nadie a mi lado que me lo diga. " _Vales mucho Kanon"_ , " _Lo has hecho muy bien hoy"_ , " _Te quiero mucho"_ … Que lo digas tú no es válido, estás igual de roto que yo aunque lo disimules muy bien.

Del corazón de Kanon no brotaba sangre, si no el más puro desarraigo, corrompiendo cada vena de su pequeño cuerpo delgado.

—¿Mi palabra tampoco vale…?

La voz de Kaname sonó con suavidad del otro lado de la puerta y tras unos segundos entró a la habitación, acercándose a Kanon y desabotonándole la camisa: tenía razón, el menor contaba con una gran raspadura en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Seguramente lo habían empujado y arrastrado por el piso.

—Perdóname Kanon… No quiero molestarte, ni insistirte… — continuó hablando, mientras embebía el algodón en alcohol y comenzaba a pasarlo en la herida. — Pero de verdad estoy muy asustada con todo esto… Por favor Kanon, no pelees más, ¿y si te lastiman de verdad? ¿y si te quitan de nuestro lado…?

—¿P-por qué es tan difícil que me entiendan…? No puedo evitarlo… — La voz de Kanon ahora le estaba jugando una mala pasada, quebrándose ante aquel pedido. — No soy menos por no tener padres… e-eso no me quita valor…

—Nunca estuviste solo Kanon. — Kaname lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas del menor mojar su hombro. — Siempre estuvo Saga, pero ahora además me tienes a mí. Y es cierto, no tenemos papás… pero ahora estamos juntos los tres, y nosotros somos nuestra propia familia.

Saga también se acercó hacia ellos, fundiéndose en aquel abrazo cándido, entregándose en cuerpo y alma. Ya lo había sentido antes pero ahora palpitaba dentro suyo con una fuerza que desconocía: definitivamente, jamás se separaría de ella. Sabía que estaban unidos por algo invisible, algo que nunca se rompería por más que la eternidad se los llevase al vacío oscuro e inevitable de la muerte.

—¿D-de verdad vamos a estar juntos para siempre…? — sollozó Kanon, dejándose abrazar por Saga.

—Ya sabes que sí, Kanon… n-no seas pesado. — el mayor le respondió con celeridad, sin soltarlo siquiera para limpiar su nariz.

Aquella noche los vio dormir más unidos que nunca, con sus cuerpos entrelazados en inocente virtud, sin ser conscientes de que aquella felicidad sólo sería un momento pasajero. Pero ellos sabían muy bien a sus cortos ocho años, y habiendo sido traídos al mundo sin siquiera haberlo pedido, que la vida era el bien más volátil e incoherente de todos.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 11-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Para cuando todos cayeron finalmente en la cuenta, ya habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Saga y Kanon llegaron a aquel hogar en la ciudad de Corinto. Pero, muy a pesar de los buenos deseos e intentos de aquel matrimonio, nada había cambiado en la conducta de Kanon: el mayor de los gemelos seguía recibiendo castigos y regaños gracias a él, y las discusiones entre ambos se habían vuelto cada vez más frecuentes… el detonante principal era Kaname, quien era constantemente disputada entre ambos.

La dinámica entre los tres niños se transformó en algo sin precedentes frente a los ojos de Soterios, quien no podía entender cómo habían podido construir aquella relación obsesiva en tan poco tiempo: ninguno de los gemelos dejaba ir a Kaname a ningún lado sola, de la misma manera en que ella rompía en llanto cada vez que debía separarse de alguno. Exceptuando el momento de ir al baño o asearse, realmente no había actividad que no realizasen juntos… Nada de eso podía ser normal y definitivamente estaría rebalsando el límite pronto.

—Ya saben niños, ¡tengan cuidado en la vuelta a casa…!

Como todas las tardes una de las maestras de la escuela despedía a sus alumnos con fervor, parada frente a la puerta de la institución. Muchos niños de la zona provenían de hogares carenciados por lo que, con algunas excepciones, no solían recibir mucho apoyo por parte de sus familias, teniendo que realizar actividades solos tales como regresar a sus casas o preparar sus comidas.

—Saga, Kanon, Kaname, no se olviden de la tarea para mañana. — les recordó ella con una sonrisa.

Kanon sostenía a Kaname del brazo mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, pero Saga se dio vuelta para responderle a aquella maestra:

—Por supuesto, me encargaré de ello.

El mayor la saludó levemente con la mano y corrió para acomodarse junto a Kaname tomándola de la mano con suavidad, como siempre hacía.

—¿Qué tal si vamos un rato a la plaza? — preguntó Kanon, mientras caminaban por el sendero habitual a casa. — Tengo unas galletitas que me sobraron del almuerzo.

—No podemos Kanon, ya lo escuchaste, tenemos que terminar los deberes. — habló Saga con tranquilidad.

—Saga no seas aburrido… ¿o no que quieres que vayamos, Kaname?

Kaname se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, dubitativa… este tipo de cosas siempre le sucedían, no quería llevarle la contra a Kanon pero tampoco a Saga. Debía admitir que estar en esa posición constantemente la estaba comenzando a poner algo nerviosa, cosa que antes no le sucedía.

—Bueno… podríamos ir por un rato. — balbuceó. — Pero nos volvemos rápido, como dijo Saga, hay tarea de matemática… y ya saben que no se me da muy bien.

—¡Sí! — gritó el menor, eufórico, dando algunos saltitos.

Por suerte aquel parque que siempre frecuentaban sólo se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de su hogar, por lo que no les tomaría mucho tiempo volver. Los tres corrieron hacia los columpios, meciéndose por unos minutos; y luego se sentaron en el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, quedando Kaname en el medio como era usual.

Kanon finalmente se quitó su mochila y la abrió, tomando aquella bolsita transparente de galletitas. Más su rostro se cubrió por la tristeza, al verlas completamente hechas migajas.

—Yo quería compartirlas… —dijo con un hilito de voz.

—No te preocupes, ahora vemos cómo las comemos. — Kaname colocó su mano en la rodilla del menor.

Para Kaname había una gran diferencia entre ambos hermanos: Kanon era por lejos el más demandante de los dos, haciéndola partícipe de sus ocurrencias y necesitando su aprobación constantemente. Saga también requería atención por parte de ella, pero desde el primer momento que compartieron pudo comprobar que lo que más le hacía falta era contacto físico, siempre estaba esperando alguna caricia, beso o abrazo, casi como si esperara que ella adoptase una actitud maternal.

Para no hacer esperar más a Kanon, ella tomó la bolsita y volcó una pequeña parte del contenido en la palma de su mano, llevándosela a la boca directamente.

—De esta manera no se desperdiciará. — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kanon y Saga la copiaron, terminando las migajas en cuestión de segundos. Ya no pasaban hambre pero aún tenían hábitos que eran difíciles de erradicar.

—Disculpen niños, ¿podrían ayudarme…?

Una voz masculina algo acongojada sonó por detrás de ellos, acercándose rápidamente al grupo. Kanon tomó a Kaname del brazo y la acercó hacia él, protegiéndola por puro instinto. El mayor de los gemelos dirigió sus ojos hacia aquel desconocido: era un hombre calvo, de contextura mediana, con el rostro sumamente compungido vaya a saber por qué motivo… cuanto más se adentraba en aquellas facciones tristes más podía sentir, de alguna manera inexplicable, la energía desesperanzada que brotaba de su interior.

—¿Quién diablos eres? — preguntó Kanon de manera extremadamente agresiva, aferrándose a Kaname: un poco más y podía enterrar sus dedos en los brazos de ella.

—¡Kanon! No seas así… — interrumpió el mayor, sin entender bien por qué estaba intercediendo entre ellos. —Perdone usted los modales de mi hermano…

Aquel hombre cabizbajo sacudió la cabeza en resignación.

—No, discúlpenme a mí… aparecí de repente y seguro los asusté. — continuó hablando mientras se agachaba. — Estoy muy preocupado, mi hija salió a jugar y aún no ha vuelto… somos nuevos en el pueblo, tengo miedo de que se haya perdido.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que salió? — inquirió Kaname.

—Casi cinco horas… — aquel hombre balbuceó con pesadez. — ¿No la han visto? Tiene pelo marrón y ojos verdes, es casi de la misma edad que ustedes… Vestía un enterizo color azul y botitas marrones…

Saga no tenía pruebas pero algo raro había en todo aquello. De la misma manera en que pudo palpar el sentimiento de ese extraño, el mismo ambiente se había vuelto pesado: le era difícil respirar.

—Discúlpenos, realmente no la hemos visto… ¿A qué casa se ha mudado? Si la llegamos a encontrar podemos acompañarla hasta allí.

—También podríamos ir a buscarla ahora…

La voz finita de Kaname sólo trajo unos segundos de silencio, y al intentar levantarse para acercarse a aquel señor la cara de Kanon se transformó, aferrando a la niña por la cintura y tirándola hacia atrás sobre él: también podía sentir algo fuera de lo común… ¿qué pasaría si algo malo le ocurriese a Kaname? No se lo perdonaría nunca.

—Kanon… me duele…

—¡NO! Tú no te vas a ningún lado. —exclamó el menor, desencajado.

Kaname intentó forcejear pero a los pocos segundos se rindió, aflojándose entre aquellos pequeños brazos que la aprisionaban. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, angustiada… tenía miedo de contradecirlo, no quería herirlo, pero aquel agarre le hacía daño.

El mayor de los gemelos se mordió el labio inferior e insistió nuevamente con su pregunta: sólo quería que aquel hombre se alejase lo más pronto posible.

—Señor, por favor, díganos donde vive. Si la vemos la acompañaremos de vuelta a su casa.

—L-lo siento… solo estaba pensando en mi niña, si algo llega a pasarle… — dijo apenado. — Mi casa está cerca de la entrada al barrio, es la única de fachada roja. Por favor, les ruego, si saben algo, avísenme, por más pequeño que sea… Estoy desesperado.

—Tranquilo, cualquier cosa le avisaremos. — contestó Saga con rapidez.

El hombre agachó la cabeza, ocultando sus lágrimas, y comenzó a correr en dirección a la avenida principal para continuar buscando a su hija. Cuando la silueta se perdió en la lejanía, Kanon finalmente pudo suspirar y aflojó sus brazos, ahora sí permitiéndole a Kaname respirar con normalidad.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin inconvenientes para los tres niños, quienes dejaron atrás lo sucedido en el parque. Jamás volvieron a cruzarse con aquel señor ni oyeron algo acerca de la desaparición, pero a partir de ese incidente un oscuro rumor comenzó a expandirse por la ciudad entera: se comentaba que, lentamente, otras niñas pequeñas habían comenzado a faltar en sus hogares.

Aquel episodio terminó convirtiéndose en la gota que rebalsó el vaso, puesto que ahora la obsesión de ambos hermanos con Kaname se volvió algo serio: invadieron todo aspecto de su vida y la niña no podía siquiera ir al baño sola, ellos debían estar presente a cada segundo… en especial Kanon, quien en varias ocasiones le provocó marcas en la piel con sus agarres, completamente posesivo.

Era obvia ante los ojos del matrimonio la enorme carencia afectiva y emocional que dominaba la vida de los gemelos, y ambos estaban de acuerdo en que aquella carga era demasiado para una niña de sólo ocho años… si a ellos mismos como adultos los superaba, no podían imaginar la enorme presión que Kaname debía estar sintiendo. Y a pesar de que Aure moría de ganas de llamar a Denae y que todo se termine de una buena vez, esa definitivamente no era una opción para Soterios: el mismo contrato aclaraba que aquella sería la última oportunidad de Saga y Kanon antes de ser llevados a un reformatorio del Gobierno, acabándose así para siempre cualquier oportunidad de que ambos pudieran acceder a una vida normal.

Dado que hablar con ellos era imposible Soterios y Aure no podían hacer más que ver, impotentes, cómo Kaname se iba hundiendo cada vez más en la miseria misma de su existencia. La felicidad que alguna vez la había inundado ahora la enterraba lenta y dolorosamente, sin escapatoria, presa del egoísmo de aquellos adultos que deberían haber protegido a Saga y Kanon. Oh diablos, ahora sí que podía entender completamente aquel odio irracional del menor: ella terminó convirtiéndose en el chivo expiatorio de la desidia, del hambre, de la pobreza del amor.

Y desesperada por huir su sonrisa se apagó una fría tarde de noviembre, bajo una llovizna casi tan imperceptible como sus lágrimas.

Kanon nunca pudo entender en qué momento Kaname logró escaparse de entre sus brazos, pero tal como luego se volvería costumbre en su adultez, era mucho más fácil culpar a Saga de lo ocurrido.

Ese viernes los tres habían ido juntos hacia la escuela como de costumbre, pero en un descuido de ambos ella logró escabullirse entre los otros niños, corriendo como si su vida dependiese de ello, escapándose entre la maleza que cubría el jardín trasero de la institución. Ambos la buscaron por todos lados, Saga logrando mantener un poco más la compostura, pero era imposible, no había rastro de ella por ningún lado… era casi como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

El camino de vuelta a casa se hizo kilométrico y vacío para los dos, sus mentes repletas de sentimientos y pensamientos que ningún niño de ocho años debería tener, pero todavía mantenían la esperanza de encontrarla allí esperándolos en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, casi como un enorme y expectante recuerdo vívido que habían malogrado, dándolo por sentado.

Más la realidad era muy diferente: no hubo ni una sola persona que devolviese sus saludos al entrar.

—¿Quizás haya salido con Aure…? — balbuceó el mayor, todavía intentando buscar otras opciones.

En la mente de Saga no cabía pensar en que quizás Kaname hubiese desaparecido, era imposible, después de todo ellos se habían esforzado tanto en protegerla, ¿o no…? Realmente no podía ser, aquello no podía estar pasando. En cambio, la ausencia fría del hogar terminó de detonar lo peor dentro de Kanon, sus ojos desencajados, sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese culpa ante lo sucedido.

Dolía, quemaba, flaqueaba… ¿Había valido la pena?

—Al fin y al cabo no servimos para nada… — sollozó el menor, quebrándose frente a su hermano. —Y-ya no está… se fue… s-si sólo la hubiéramos cuidado más…

Kanon ya no tenía energías para seguir fingiendo ser fuerte, ahogándose de pena aferrado a la cintura de Saga quien jamás había visto a su hermano de aquella manera.

—Y-ya no puedo más…

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre todo Corinto, cada vez más intensa, como si los sentimientos de aquel par de niños fluyesen directamente a través de ella. Y algunas horas más tarde, ya en la oscuridad de la noche, el matrimonio Labropoulos volvió a casa después de un largo día de trabajo sólo para encontrarse a Kanon llorando, casi sin voz, abrazado a Saga.

Soterios ni lo pensó, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó con fuerza, por primera vez Kanon aceptando aquella muestra de afecto sincera. Aure se mantuvo parada al lado de la puerta sin decir nada, dubitativa ante aquella escena extraña, completamente fuera de lo común: Kaname no estaba, los gemelos lloraban… no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que algo malo había ocurrido. Ya no podía tolerarlos más.

—¿Qué ha sucedido…? —preguntó Soterios, angustiado.

—N-no está más… s-se ha ido… —gimoteó Kanon a lagrima viva, aferrado a la campera del hombre. —¿Qué h-haremos ahora…?

Saga clavó los ojos en la puerta intentando mantener su respiración… definitivamente aparecería. Tenía que estar ahí, detrás de Aure, del otro lado… Sonriéndoles, extendiendo sus manos hacia ellos, llenándolos de besos. Y finalmente les diría que estaba todo bien, que sólo habían pasado unos pocos minutos…

—Aure… por favor, ábrele la puerta a Kaname. — habló despacio, regalándole su sonrisa más compradora. —Hace frío y llueve, se va a enfermar...

Aquella mujer hizo caso a la petición del gemelo, abriendo la puerta de par en par ante los ojos desencajados de Kanon. El vacío era helado y grande, oscuro, derrotando al mayor por completo. Saga cayó de rodillas, comenzando a temblar sin parar… No quería entenderlo, si lo hacía sería real y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿D-dónde está Kaname…? —balbuceó, su voz quebrándose sin reparo.

—No lo sé, ¿no estaban ustedes siempre con ella? — respondió ella con frialdad.

Soterios clavó los ojos en su mujer, su pulso disparándose hacia el infinito. No era posible: la conocía muy bien y no sería capaz…

El tono de la voz de Aure no hizo más que incrementar la tristeza de Kanon, quien reaccionó violentamente, sintiéndose ultrajado ante aquella bajeza.

—¿¡D-dónde está!? ¿¡Qué hicieron con ella!? — Kanon comenzó a gritar entre los brazos de Soterios, empujándolo con fuerza y corriendo hacia Aure. — ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Devuélvanmela!

—¡Ya basta Saga! — exclamó ella con rabia, agarrándolo del hombro. —¡Tú no eres así!

De verdad, ya no podía soportarlos más. Debían irse para siempre.

—¡Maldita sea, SOY KANON! —su voz dio un salto, rasposa. —¿¡Dónde diablos está Kaname!?

—¿¡Qué diablos voy a saber yo!? ¡Si siempre está con ustedes!

El mayor de los gemelos interrumpió la discusión, blanco como un papel. Aún no podía quitar los ojos de la puerta.

—Kaname no volvió a casa… P-pensamos que quizás había ido con ustedes a-a algún lado…

—No, no la hemos visto desde la mañana, cuando los tres salieron para el colegio… — Soterios acotó. —Aure… tenemos que llamar a la policía. Ya sabes lo que ha estado sucediendo este último tiempo…

Y por primera vez en su vida Kanon estaba lo suficientemente devastado como para no poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Su mente quedó en blanco, su voz rasposa inexistente: como si nunca hubiese deber existido. Comprendió muy bien que en ese momento de nada servía, ya no tenía nada más que decir.

—Soterios, ¿estás loco? No ha sucedido nada, ya sabes que este par de niños no la han dejado en paz… en unas horas volverá. — contestó ella, restándole importancia.

¿De verdad le importaba si volvía…? Pensándolo bien, si realmente desaparecía podría culpar a los gemelos por haberla puesto al límite y finalmente los alejarían de allí. Aure sonrió enormemente, cambiando su semblante con rapidez.

—De verdad, estás exagerando… — continuó, caminando hacia su esposo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ayudándolo a reincorporarse. —Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien, seguro está en lo de alguna amiguita…

—¿Realmente no van a hacer nada…? — preguntó Saga con un hilito de voz, tremendamente angustiado. Estaba comenzando a sentirse pésimamente mal.

Aure se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando no volver a perder la paciencia.

—Ustedes dos saben muy bien que han estado asfixiándola así que seguramente necesitaba estar sola un tiempo. Déjenla en paz y verán como nunca más se escapa de vuelta.

¿Qué estaba diciendo esta mujer? Ellos jamás la habían asfixiado. De la misma manera en que ambos tomaban de Kaname lo que necesitaban, le brindaban a ella lo que le hacía falta… ¿O no?

¿Había sido realmente así? Por Dios, dudar era lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento…

—¿Nosotros… asfixiarla? — dijo el mayor, con los ojos rebalsando de lágrimas.

—¿Eres sordo Kanon? ¿No escuchaste? Claro que la asfixian, jamás la han dejado tranquila desde que llegó. — espetó Aure con resentimiento. —Ahora déjenme de molestar y váyanse a la habitación, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por una mocosa molesta.

Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a las vejaciones por lo que el hecho de que los insultasen no les causaba ninguna diferencia pero ¿Por qué a Kaname? ¿Qué había hecho ella? No, no se lo merecía en lo más mínimo… Cuánta crueldad, aquella mujer indiferente había terminado de retorcer el puñal dentro del mayor de los gemelos, quién ya no pudo tolerarlo más.

El cuerpo de Saga comenzó a temblar frenéticamente, preso de una ira que había elegido ignorar gran parte de su vida… finalmente se había roto y algo extraño comenzó a fluir dentro de su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia su cabeza.

Kanon podría haber jurado que el cabello de su hermano cambió de color por unos segundos, y una sensación extrema latió dentro de él. Sacudió su cabeza y negó otra vez más… era imposible: aquellas cosas no sucedían en la vida real.

Al menos no dos veces.

—¿E-entonces n-no la van a ir a b-buscar…? — insistió Saga otra vez, con un tono de voz poco natural en él.

Aure se agarró la cabeza, hastiada… al cuerno con esos niños inútiles.

—¿¡Kanon eres imbécil!? — comenzó a gritar desencajada. —¡Vete a tu cuarto de una maldita vez! ¡Estoy harta de tu actitud nefasta, sólo nos has traído problemas desde que llegaste! ¡Ojalá no los hubiésemos traído!

Sólo pocos segundos le tomó a Saga salir corriendo por aquella infernal puerta gritando sin control, a corazón abierto, sin saber que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. Dentro de su pecho golpeteaba algo que jamás había sentido antes, algo que le causaba un dolor insostenible… su mente estaba completamente bloqueada, su visión borrosa, sus extremidades quemaban como nunca pero de alguna manera sus pies se movían solos, adentrándose en la ciudad. La lluvia los envolvía, junto con el barrio salpicando aquellos ropajes que alguna vez habían disfrutado.

Kanon seguía su paso como podía, ¿desde cuándo su hermano corría tan rápido? Algo raro estaba pasando con él, Saga siempre era el único que mantenía la compostura pero ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente, avanzando como si supiese directamente a dónde ir, desencajado… Definitivamente algo iba a pasar y pensar en eso hacía que su interior se desborde de expectativas.

—¡Saga! ¡Espera, Saga! — el menor lo llamó, pero estaba yendo tan rápido que le faltaba el aire. — ¿¡A dónde vas!?

Su hermano no le respondió, no podía dejar de gritar a viva voz… Saga estaba totalmente desconsolado y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos como si la ira lo hubiese intoxicado por completo. Imágenes varias asaltaban su cabeza guiando sus piernas, sus orbes ardiendo como jamás lo habían hecho antes: podía sentirla… podía sentir a Kaname, no sabía por qué pero sí, era claro que ahora estaba muy cerca.

Saga frenó sus pasos de golpe, sin darle a Kanon tiempo de reacción para frenar. El menor chocó contra él y cayó al piso, tremendamente agitado. Se tomó el abdomen sintiendo unas punzadas terribles e intentó controlar su respiración, pero con todo el ejercicio que había realizado sin preparación alguna era difícil.

—Kanon…

Géminis menor lo miró desde el piso, exhausto: su hermano también estaba agitado, pero de alguna manera podía hablar.

—…Por favor no me tomes por loco, pero Kaname está aquí adentro. — habló Saga, señalando la casa que se encontraba frente a ellos. El mayor temblaba y jadeaba a más no poder. —N-no sé cómo lo sé, pero sé que está aquí. Estoy seguro.

Algunos segundos de silencio pasaron entre ambos, la lluvia aun cayendo sin piedad inundando las calles de tierra. Un Kanon empapado en agua y barro se levantó como pudo, todavía respirando agitadamente.

—Saga… ¿de verdad estás seguro? — inquirió Kanon, arrastrándose hasta la puerta con dificultad.

—Sí Kanon, ella está aquí. — el mayor confirmó mientras se agarraba la cabeza, sintiendo una enorme presión dentro que estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Aquella respuesta positiva sólo sirvió para renovar las energías de Kanon, quien tomó el picaporte con entusiasmo: esta vez no la dejaría ir, así tuviese que quebrarle las piernas.

—¡Entonces entremos!

—¡No! Esp- —quiso hablar el mayor, pero fue interrumpido por acto reflejo de su propio cuerpo, ahora en clara rebeldía contra él.

Saga se dobló hacia adelante violentamente, agarrándose el estómago y llevándose la otra mano a la boca por instinto: de sus arcadas provino una gran cantidad de saliva, que se escurría entre sus dedos, viscosa.

—N-no, Kanon… —continuó como pudo, usando la pared como apoyo. — T-tenemos que llamar a la policía…

Su hermano menor se acercó a ayudarlo, posando su mano en el hombro de Saga. Al verlo de cerca pudo notar que tenía los ojos muy rojos, extremadamente irritados. Jamás había visto una cosa así: estaban casi completamente rojos, casi como inyectados en sangre.

—¿Estás bien? — balbuceó Géminis menor, sintiendo algo de impresión ante aquel descubrimiento.

—S-sí, estoy bien… eso creo. — Saga no podía evitar dudar, se sentía extremadamente enfermo y extraño. — Kanon por favor, hay que ir a buscar a la policía…

—Saga, ¿de verdad piensas que nos van a creer? — arremetió el menor nuevamente sin poder salir de sus propios prejuicios. —Sabes muy bien lo mierda que son los adultos… se van a reír en nuestras caras, ¿no entiendes eso?

Kanon miraba a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, molesto por la impotencia que le causaba pensar en eso… pero todo pensamiento se disipó súbitamente al notar como Saga volvía a contraerse de forma violenta, ahogando en un grito de dolor que le fue imposible contener.

—¡Y-ya lo sé Kanon! Sé bien a qué te refieres…— susurró Saga con bronca.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? — El menor tironeó a Saga del brazo, decidido. —Kaname no es la primera que desaparece, ningún adulto se ha molestado en hacer algo ¿y tú quieres ir a buscarlos?

—No lo sé… es peligroso…

La dualidad de aquel geminiano se hizo presente en aquel instante: tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, pero a la vez algo en su interior se lo rogaba, le pedía que _por favor_ entre, gritaba a viva voz por su libertad. Kanon podía escuchar su lamento con claridad por lo que no perdió un solo segundo en intentar convencerlo:

—Saga, vamos… tú sabes que somos los únicos que podemos hacer esto.

El mayor se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, aún dubitativo, masticando las palabras de Kanon. Sabía que nadie iba a prestarles atención sólo por el hecho de ser niños, como si cada palabra que saliese de su boca sólo fuese una fantasía tonta… definitivamente, nunca iba a volverse un adulto como ellos.

—Está bien Kanon, tienes razón. —contestó Saga con decisión, para luego repetir las palabras de su hermano. —Solo nosotros podemos.

Es que, realmente… ¿quién iba a creerle sin pruebas? Saga no entendía bien cómo pero la sentía, sabía que Kaname estaba ahí dentro, podía palpar la energía que su cuerpo emanaba de la misma manera en la que aquella vez visualizó la tristeza de aquel hombre en el parque.

Finalmente miraron hacia los costados con precaución, corroborando que no hubiese nadie y Kanon tomó de sus bolsillos un pedazo de plástico de tamaño mediano, similar a un recorte de botella, el cual colocó entre el marco de la puerta y la estructura de madera.

—Si con esto no abre te juro que la tiro a patadas, Saga…

Kanon movió la tarjeta hacia adelante con suavidad, al mismo tiempo girando despacito el picaporte, su rostro iluminándose al ver la puerta cediendo bajo sus manos mágicas y aquel truco de ratero.

—No voy a preguntarte dónde aprendiste eso… — dijo el mayor con algo de resignación ante la sonrisa de su hermano.

Ambos gemelos entraron rápidamente con una inconsciencia puramente infantil, sin medir ningún tipo de consecuencia o peligro. Apenas puso pie allí adentro, Saga fue invadido por una ráfaga de sensaciones que laceraron aún más sus sensibles sentidos, sin entender nada de nada… en él confluían decenas de energías entrelazadas pidiendo ayuda, rogando que alguien las salve: ¿qué diablos era todo esto? La sobrecarga en su interior era inminente, habiendo sobrepasado su límite hace rato ya, pero si se esforzaba un poco más… si lograba concentrarse nuevamente, sabía que podría sentir a Kaname con más claridad.

Pero aquello tenía un precio y su cuerpo se lo estaba cobrando con creces: Saga tambaleaba de un lado a otro, notablemente mareado, y su hermano lo rodeó con su brazo para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio.

—Gracias Kanon. — susurró el mayor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se adentraron en aquel pasillo sucio, estrecho, que ni siquiera servía para brindarles resguardo de la lluvia dado que no tenía techo. Ya la noche se había expandido bastante causando que las temperaturas bajen, y los dos avanzaban a paso lento, chapoteando entre las baldosas rotas. Y de pronto un grito resonó en su mente, calándole los oídos en desesperación… Su pulso se disparó, su adrenalina aumentó considerablemente: Kaname definitivamente estaba ahí y ahora sólo restaba encontrarla.

Kanon se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que estaban a la izquierda, entreabiertas, y se asomaron lo más sigilosamente que pudieron. El mayor aún trastabillaba y su hermano se encargaba de sostenerlo firmemente para que no desfallezca.

—¿Escuchas algo Saga…? —preguntó el menor en voz baja.

—Suena como estática…

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, con excepción de un televisor encendido que no sintonizaba ningún canal. No podían divisar mucho, pero tampoco sentían la presencia de alguien más allí dentro.

—No parece que haya alguien. —agregó Kanon, ya sin prestar tanto cuidado.

Y nuevamente un inmenso sacudón de energía brotó dentro de Saga, como si una gran corriente estuviese a punto de explotar dentro de él. Su corazón se aceleró a límites poco humanos, aferrándose con fuerza a su hermano mientras volvía a reprimir aquellas ganas violentas de vomitar.

—Saga, no entiendo qué te está pasando…

Kanon otra vez volvía a sentir aquella anticipación que lo inundó minutos antes, expectante ante el desarrollo de todo lo que sucedería: ya no sentía miedo, al contrario… sabía que algo iba a pasar y necesitaba verlo.

—…estás raro.

—Vamos Kanon, no hay nadie. — lo interrumpió Saga, avanzando hacia adentro como pudo: el camino era más claro que nunca ante sus ojos ciegos de dolor.

Aquella sensación incómoda no hizo más que acrecentarse en ambos, mientras Saga caminaba con decisión dentro de esa casa desconocida, entre la oscuridad que los envolvía por completo. Géminis mayor se refregó los ojos, ignorando que cualquier dejo de sus blancas córneas ahora había sido reemplazado por un rojo profundo, y tragó saliva: estaban cerca de Kaname. Por fin… por fin podrían volver a verla.

¿Qué sería lo primero que le dirían…?

Subieron al primer piso lentamente, con cuidado de no caerse, y de a poco un olor extremadamente desagradable comenzó a penetrar sus orificios nasales: era fétido y profundo, como si llevase tiempo caldeando el ambiente.

—Qué asco… — espetó Kanon con desagrado, llevándose la mano a la nariz.

Fue en ese exacto momento en el que todas las molestias de Saga desaparecieron súbitamente: no había rastro de aquella presión que sentía adentro de su cabeza, ni del ardor de sus ojos, y menos que menos de sus nauseas… mágicamente, de un segundo para el otro, todo había terminado. Y una nueva mezcla bizarra de sensaciones lo inundó, de un mundo que jamás había conocido, que jamás había palpado... algo había ocurrido. Algo había terminado de gestarse y brotó de él, explotando su cuerpo en miles de pedazos.

—Kanon.

El menor jamás olvidaría el pavor que sintió aquella noche al escuchar el lado oculto de Saga. No hubo pelo de su cuerpo que no se erizase, que no respondiese al miedo, al terror que lo inundó. Aquella voz era grave, profunda, gutural, se erguía sobre él con decisión, innatamente sabiendo qué hacer.

—Espérame aquí. — le dijo Saga. —Ni se te ocurra venir.

Los últimos escalones que los separaban del pasillo eran tenuemente iluminados por la luz proveniente de la habitación al final de aquel corredor, donde Kaname se encontraba. Las piernas de Kanon respondieron al comando de su hermano, doblegándose ante su orden, incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro… ¿su hermano? No, aquel niño que caminaba decidido no era más el Saga que alguna vez había conocido: era poderoso, gigante, como si fuese a cargarse el mundo entero él solo.

Kanon escondió su rostro entre sus manos, temblando sin control, su cuerpo sacudiéndose involuntariamente sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa se le rebalsaba de entre los dedos.

Saga entró a aquella habitación como si nada sucediese, desarrollándose ante él el horror: ahí estaba Kaname, su Kaname... pero poco podía ver de ella, sobre su pequeño cuerpo atado a la cama se encontraba un hombre a horcajadas, tocando su asqueroso miembro con pasión viril y decadente. De su boca brotaba un aliento pungente, podrido, y de su pene escurría un líquido viscoso blanco entre gemidos ahogados. Kaname estaba ida, amordazada y casi completamente desnuda, con los ojos perdidos en un mundo al cual ninguno de los gemelos podría acceder; su cuerpo brillaba, golpeado, cubierto en aquella descarga impura.

—Perdóname por haber tardado tanto. — habló Saga, su voz grave, sonando completamente falta de vida.

Aquel sucio adulto se sacudió del susto ante las palabras de Saga, estaba tan compenetrado en su juego que no había escuchado a nadie entrar a la casa. Se dio vuelta con furia, dispuesto a saltar sobre aquel niño metido que había aparecido.

—¡Te voy a matar, mocoso de mierda! — gritó con furia, abalanzándose sobre él.

Las extremidades del menor se llenaron de fuerza al sentir el escándalo, impulsándose hacia el pasillo con necesidad de ver qué estaba ocurriendo: su hermano se lo había prohibido pero tenía que hacerlo, debía verlo… quería ver hasta dónde llegaba esta vez. Ya poco le importaba Kaname, su mente se había inundado de un placer inmundo, de ambición, de poder.

El mayor de los gemelos esquivó al hombre con facilidad. Bajo su estado normal hubiera sufrido todos aquellos golpes pero en esa ocasión los movimientos le resultaban tan lentos como una tortuga, Saga sentía fluir en su interior una fuerza que jamás había conocido, un sentimiento que lo embriagaba… ya no podía parar. Tomó envión para asestarle una patada en los tobillos, haciéndolo caer con violencia de bruces entre la habitación y el pasillo, frente a los ojos de un emocionado Kanon. Un grito gutural se expandió por la casa, aquel hombre lloraba a los gritos abrazado a sus piernas, sintiendo un dolor terriblemente agudo: sus tobillos habían sido fracturados sólo con un golpe y le era imposible ponerse de pie.

Súbitamente y alertada por los gritos Kaname despertó de su sopor y al ver a Saga allí dentro comenzó a volver en sí, sacudiéndose e intentando hablar a pesar del trozo de tela mugroso que tenía atado alrededor de su cabeza. Allí mismo tomó consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos… oh diablos, ¿qué había pasado? Ese no era _su_ Saga, esa era otra persona violenta, con una terrible pulsión de oscuridad que brotaba de entre sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, rasgados en ira y carentes de humanidad. No había otra razón: todo era su culpa, si no se hubiese escapado, si hubiese aguantado un poco más, si hubiese intentado hablar con los gemelos… tantos remordimientos cruzaron su mente, inundándola de arrepentimiento.

—Ya falta poco Kaname… —susurró el mayor. — Por favor, espérame unos minutos más.

Saga no había reparado en que su hermano se encontraba a pocos metros mirando con emoción aquel espectáculo violento. En aquel momento sólo reconocía toda la fuerza que se estaba concentrando dentro de él, muriendo por hacerla fluir a través de su cuerpo… se sentía inmortal, ciego de ira ante aquel adulto bastardo: sólo quería hacerlo desaparecer de este mundo.

El hombre no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de Géminis mayor, observando con pavor cómo se encontraba cada vez más cerca de él… sentía un terror excepcional ante la fuerza del chico, podía ver en sus ojos a la misma muerte sonriéndole. Gritó aterrado a todo pulmón, extendiendo los brazos para evitar que se acerque más, su orina brotando involuntariamente de la punta deformada de aquel miembro sucio.

—¡NO! ¡Por favor…! ¡Juro que no lo volveré a hacer!

—Gritas como el cerdo asqueroso que eres… — dijo Saga, escupiendo su rostro con desprecio. —No pienso escuchar tus quejidos ni una sola vez más.

La garganta del hombre se silenció para siempre al recibir otra patada del niño, causándole una ruptura completa de la tráquea cervical e impidiéndole respirar.

—Estás demente si crees que te dejaré ir tan rápido...

El menor se colocó sobre la espalda de aquel pederasta y pisó con fuerza ambas articulaciones de los hombros, fracturándolos. El hombre intentó gritar desesperado, muerto de dolor, mientras que el poco aire que le quedaba se disipaba en segundos, comenzando a asfixiarse.

Kanon observó todo con una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo una alegría inconmensurable brotar dentro suyo: ese adulto maldito sí que lo merecía, estaba recibiendo todo lo que le correspondía. Era tan real que podía palparlo con sus pequeñas manos… si contaba con Saga, definitivamente podría mostrarles a todos esos adultos de mierda lo que se merecían… Saga ya no era más su hermano: se convertiría en la herramienta con la que podría tener el mundo a sus pies. Sí, allí mismo lo había decidido y haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Sentado sobre aquella espalda espástica Saga tomó con parsimonia los cabellos de aquel sucio hombre y sin vacilar comenzó a estrellar su cara contra el piso, sin medir su fuerza, dejando fluir todo su odio, todo su resentimiento, todo ese poder nuevo que lo inundaba. Era tan veloz que Kanon, anonadado, no podía llevar la cuenta de cuántos golpes habían sido ejecutados: era como si una gran galaxia de energía hubiera acudido a Saga, a su comando. La sangre brotaba sin parar de entre el rostro desgarrado del hombre, los globos oculares totalmente desprendidos y aplastados colgaban de él cada vez que su cabeza era levantada a la fuerza; los dientes disparados hacia las paredes y el techo, el cráneo fragmentado, materia gris y blanca decorando todo a su paso.

Ninguno de los tres supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Saga dejó de golpearlo, pero ese hombre ya estaba más que muerto, con su rostro aún más arruinado, totalmente irreconocible. Finalmente se paró, dirigiéndose en silencio hacia Kaname, quien lo observaba llorando y temblando a más no poder: también se había orinado, presa del pánico.

—P-perdóname… —balbuceó Saga, acercando sus manos hacia ella y arrancándole las ataduras.

El mayor lo había visto antes, pero ahora que la tenía cerca pudo comprobar realmente qué tan lastimada estaba. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con los ojos desorbitados de culpa, sintiéndose morir… Había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡Perdóname! — gritó a viva voz, llorando desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaba a ella con fuerza. —¡No pude protegerte…!

Kaname respondió al abrazo sin importarle si se llenaba de sangre de ese sucio hombre, verlo así la desgarraba aún más y necesitaba consolarlo. Quería llenarlo de cariño, de amor, de todo eso que nunca tuvo… ya nunca más se quejaría, jamás volvería a renegar, de ahora en adelante viviría exclusivamente para ellos, para satisfacerlos en lo más mínimo que necesitasen: lo había decidido, si con eso podía evitar causarles tanto sufrimiento entonces valía la pena perderse a sí misma para siempre.

Kanon se acercó lentamente, trastabillando, también salpicado de todo tipo de fluidos corporales sin poder contener su emoción.

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Saga, lo hiciste! —gritó extasiado. —¡Pusiste en su lugar a ese adulto! ¡Lo mataste!

Al tomar reparo en las últimas palabras que pronunció su hermano, el mayor soltó a Kaname e intentó darse vuelta, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¡NO MIRES! — exclamó desesperada: tenía que protegerlo. —Por favor, Saga…

El labio inferior de Saga comenzó a sacudirse sin control, ignorando la súplica de la joven. Giró sobre sí, lentamente, sus ojos completamente desencajados posándose sobre el cadáver: automáticamente se dobló, vomitando profusamente todo el piso de la habitación.

—P-p-por D-dios… ¿Lo m-maté…? —balbuceó el mayor, desencajado, agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza. —¡Por Dios! ¿¡Qué hice!? —comenzó a gritar fuera de sí.

Ahora la cabeza volvía a estallarle, más fuerte aún que antes, induciéndolo a la locura. Se agachó y se colocó en posición fetal, temblando sin parar. No podía creerlo, no podía ser real… ¿Él lo había hecho? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada…?

—¿Qué estás diciendo Saga? ¡Con tu fuerza podemos cargárnoslos a todos! —El menor seguía en un estado de éxtasis, loco ante lo que había presenciado. —¡Ya nunca más nos dirán qué hacer! ¡Sólo tienes que sacar ese poder e ir cargándotelos de a uno…!

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba Kaname se tragó las lágrimas y se acercó al menor de los gemelos, propinándole una cachetada.

—¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo Kanon!? ¿¡No puedes ver lo mal que está Saga!?

—¡Nos han manipulado por tanto tiempo y a ti también! ¡Esta puede ser nuestra venganza…!

Kaname se arrodilló junto a saga y lo estrechó entre sus delgados brazos, en un vago intento de consolarse a sí misma.

—¿De qué estás hablando…? —susurró Kaname con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba. —Yo lo único que quiero es que seamos grandes y podamos vivir los tres juntos, en una misma casa… S-si nos separan no podré tolerarlo.

Más allá de todo sentimiento corrupto que estuviese inundando a Kanon, la realidad era que sólo era un niño de ocho años que jamás había conocido lo que era el amor, creciendo en un ambiente lleno de maltrato y odio. La única que alguna vez le había brindado algo parecido era ella, la única que lo había abrazado, acompañado, querido… No quería perderla, no podía darse ese lujo y ese mismo pensamiento fue el que causó que Kanon lentamente vaya cayendo en la gravedad de lo sucedido y en lo destrozado que estaba su hermano. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, no sentía en lo absoluto pena ni remordimiento ante lo que había presenciado, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza evitarlo… ahora que había podido sentir una pizca de poder quería más, tenía una sed de venganza inagotable que lo carcomía intensamente. Quería volver a sentir todo otra vez y si él no lograba hacerlo, sólo bastaba con volver a manipular a Saga a su antojo.

—¿Qué diablos hice…? — continuó lamentándose el mayor, sin entender nada de nada, comenzando a tirar de sus cabellos: no podía quitar sus ojos del cadáver. — ¿Lo maté…? ¿Yo lo hice…? Díganme que no, por favor… Yo no lo maté, ¿no?

—Kanon por favor, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora… — rogó Kaname, Kanon observando los golpes que ella tenía en su cuerpo.

Entre los dos tomaron a Saga como pudieron, quien se rehusaba a salir de la habitación, y lo arrastraron hacia la salida.

—¿¡Yo lo maté!? ¿¡Yo lo hice!? — Saga no dejó de gritar en todo el camino, completamente desbordado.

Finalmente habían regresado a aquel pasillo sin techo pero ahora directamente estaba diluviando, el agua cayendo pesadamente sobre ellos quitando gran parte de sangre de sus pieles, más no así de sus ropas. Y aun cargando a Saga, los tres salieron de aquella casa, para no volver a poner un pie dentro de ella nunca más en sus vidas.

Si decían que no lo sabían en realidad estarían mintiendo… eran conscientes de que las marcas físicas eventualmente desaparecerían, pero en cambio las internas jamás se borrarían. Aunque el tiempo pasase dentro de ellos quedaría el recuerdo de lo sucedido, se mantendría para siempre aquella unión simbiótica y obsesiva, de necesidad mutua y fatídica.

Aquel amor enfermo en su estado más salvaje.

—Kanon… — balbuceó Saga con la voz quebrada. — ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡Te dije que debíamos llamar a la policía…! ¡Ahora yo-

El menor soltó a su hermano bruscamente, enfurecido ante las palabras que profería, y lo golpeó en el rostro sin piedad dejando que Saga al suelo con un golpe seco. El agua y el barro saltaron en todas las direcciones, hundiéndose el mayor en el piso inundado.

—¡Saga por favor! ¿¡Qué mierda dices!? — exclamó el mayor, completamente fuera de sus casillas, muerto de miedo ante lo que deberían enfrentar. — ¿¡Qué es mi culpa!? ¡Tú fuiste el que decidió ir tan lejos! ¡Ya maldita sea, hazte hombre de una buena vez! — continuó a los gritos, ahora la lluvia enmascarando sus lágrimas.

Nuevamente, no podía contenerse: Kanon volvió a derrumbarse por completo. El peso de aquella despedida era inmediato y no sabía cómo expresarlo.

—Ya lo sabes… — sollozó Saga desde el piso, sus ojos azules brillando a través del agua.

—¡NO LO DIGAS!

—…Ya sabes que van a separarnos. —La sonrisa inerte se elevó llorando hacia el cielo.

—¡NO! ¡NO, BASTA! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!

Kaname se agachó junto a Saga, arropándolo con cariño una última vez con aquellas extremidades frágiles y derrumbadas. Cómo hubiese deseado tener otra oportunidad de brindarle el afecto maternal que tanto les hacía falta…

—Saga, no digas eso… ¿Y si nos separan qué pasa? —comenzó a hablar ella, conteniéndose para no romperse aún más. Tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, era su deber. — Cuando seamos grandes, quiero que vivamos todos juntos en una gran casa… una casa enorme, con pileta, jardín… todas esas cosas que tienen las familias, todo eso que nunca tuvimos. Sólo nosotros. — su voz la traicionó, una vez más, pero no podía fallarles: ahora la necesitaban más que nunca. —Es una promesa, ¿o no…?

El cuerpo de Kanon se aflojó por completo, mentalmente destruido, con su corazón asfixiándose ante aquella inminente despedida. Se abalanzó sobre ambos abrazándolos con todas sus fuerzas; sus gritos desgarradores perdiéndose entre aquel diluvio helado, infinito, que los calaba hasta el fondo de los huesos.

Saga, Kanon y Kaname a sus ocho años habían vivido cosas que jamás un niño debería enfrentar y menos aún experimentar; presenciando en primer plano toda la suciedad y la miseria humana, la pobreza, cada uno desarrollando diferentes mecanismos de supervivencia ante la tristeza que los rodeaba. Pero en ese momento, y aunque los gemelos no quisiesen admitirlo, ambos deseaban por una única vez que aquellos adultos que tanto odiaban pudiesen llegar a entenderlos… más sabían que, ante lo que debían enfrentar ahora, la vida no se comportaría de esa manera.

En el mundo marginal en el que les había tocado nacer, la palabra "justicia" era inexistente para niños miserables como ellos.

Y el hecho de que Aure los estaría esperando en la casa, lista para darles su merecido, era algo obvio para ellos por lo que no esperaban una bienvenida precisamente amable.

—¡Saga! ¡Kanon! Por Dios, ¿Kaname…? ¿¡Qué diablos pasó!? — exclamó Soterios, extremadamente preocupado ante el estado en el que habían llegado.

Si bien ya no contaban con tanta sangre en su cuerpo, estaban empapados en agua y la ropa estaba prácticamente teñida de rojo, los tres sucios de barro. Kaname en particular era la que peor estaba, apestando a orina y con el olor pungente y vomitivo propio del semen impregnado en su pegoteado pelo; su cuerpo completamente magullado, lleno de moretones y marcas de ataduras.

Aure se acercó rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: definitivamente esto había ido demasiado lejos. Aquella mujer se acercó hacia Saga y lo cacheteó con fuerza, sin titubear en ningún momento.

—¡Kanon de verdad ya me tienes cansada! ¿¡Qué diablos le hiciste a Kaname!?

Kanon iba a intervenir pero el mayor, ya cansado de toda esa pantomima, no lo dejó hablar.

—¡NO SOY KANON! — gritó Saga a todo pulmón. —¡Si hice algo fue rescatarla de un enfermo que estaba haciéndole cosas malas…!

—¡Es cierto! ¡Saga no me hizo nada! — Kaname exclamó mientras se abrazaba a la pierna de Aure, intentando frenarla.

—¡Ya basta!

Harta de todo Aure se sacudió a Kaname con fuerza, causando que se caiga de costado contra las baldosas frías.

—¡YO LO MATÉ! — volvió a gritar Saga como loco. —¡LO MATÉ, LO MATÉ Y LO HICE SUFRIR TODO LO QUE PUDE! ¡PORQUE NINGUNO DE USTEDES SE PREOCUPÓ POR ELLA!

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, Kanon reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la confesión de su hermano. Kaname volvió a sollozar, mientras que Soterios se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza agarrándola con fuerza: había fracasado enormemente, ya no había punto de retorno. Toda su vida se estaba yendo al diablo sin remedio alguno, arrepentido hasta la raíz. Él lo sabía, Denae se los había advertido.

No era la primera vez que pasaba…

…pero Saga nunca recordaba.

—Aure… Por favor, llama a la policía. — pidió Soterios con voz seria, completamente derrotado.

—¿No entienden que ustedes también lo mataron…? —balbuceó el mayor de los gemelos, cubierto nuevamente en oscuridad y tristeza. —Ustedes también tienen la culpa.

—¿Saga? ¿Qué estás diciendo…? Nosotros no hicimos nada… — respondió el hombre de la casa.

—Los adultos también pueden matar con la indiferencia.

Aquella fue la última vez que Kaname vio a los gemelos. Minutos más tarde la policía llegó junto con Denae y ambos se marcharon con ella sin queja alguna, totalmente doblegados ante el rostro compungido de aquella niña a la que habían defraudado: La primera, la única, la última ante la cual se entregarían de aquella manera.

Tras algunas pocas semanas de investigación finalmente pudo corroborarse que Saga había cometido ese asesinato, comprobándose que era un pedófilo buscado en toda Grecia por los crímenes aberrantes que había cometido, teniendo varios casos de abuso y asesinato en su poder. Debido a que Saga era menor de edad nadie presentó cargos contra él, pero ambos hermanos fueron derivados a un reformatorio de menores alejado de las ciudades. Y dada la alta peligrosidad en la que fueron catalogados, algunos pocos meses después el Gobierno decidió deshacerse de ellos enviándolos al Santuario: sabían que los entrenamientos eran tan arduos que contaban con altas chances de morir en el intento… lo que ellos querían, pero sin tener que ensuciarse las manos.

Kanon jugueteaba con un envoltorio de caramelo sobre la mesa de Milo, con un semblante digno de la historia que acababa de contar.

—Y bueno, luego ya sabes el resto de la historia… —dijo el Caballero de Géminis, moviendo aquel envoltorio de papel plateado, con sus orbes fijas en el reflejo de la lámpara sobre el. —¿Estás contento ahora Milo?

Escorpio tragó saliva, algo agitado ante la crudeza de aquella historia que rebotaba en su mente. Sus pensamientos absortos en esos personajes tan jóvenes, tan diferentes a la realidad amena que durante todo ese tiempo se había desarrollado frente a él… Claramente necesitaría algo de tiempo para poder procesar todo aquello.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 12-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

—Hola hola… Hoooola… ¿Me escuchan todos?

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Kanon finalizó su relato, pero Milo aún no podía dormir. Sabía que eran las once de la mañana y que a la tarde le costaría horrores mantenerse despierto, ni hablar de la guardia que le tocaría repetir ese mismo día a la noche… pero sencillamente, después de semejante historia su cabeza no dejaba de maquinar, pensando en todas las circunstancias que habían tenido que vivir Saga y Kanon.

Aunque no lo demostrase, el escorpión podía llegar a ser bastante empático con las personas a las que quería y sufrió cada segundo del pasado de ambos gemelos; Kaname no era la persona que mejor le caía en el mundo pero luego del relato comenzó a verla con otros ojos, comprendiendo un poco el por qué de la relación entre los tres. Sí, es cierto que le hubiera gustado que Saga se la presentase o fuese más directo al respecto, pero al fin y al cabo, según Kanon, el mayor de los gemelos no parecía recordar nada.

Sintiéndose algo pesado Milo volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kanon en ningún momento explicó por qué Saga no recordaba… evidentemente todo indicaría que ni él sabía por qué, así que seguramente no tendría nada que ver con los eventos de aquella vez.

Y que conocía toda la verdad, lo único que tenía en claro era que había algo que definitivamente debía hacer: pegó la espalda al respaldo del sillón y respiró hondo, concentrándose profundamente con la mente en blanco… Aquella charla entre amigos era realmente necesaria.

—Buen día Milo.

Desde la casa de Acuario Camus respondió con rapidez a su llamado, sentado en la habitación que ocupaba como vinoteca, sosteniendo una fina taza de café entre sus dedos delicados. Había estado trabajando desde temprano re-armando el catálogo de sus preciadas bebidas y quería distraerse un poco.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—¡Hola Camus! — el escorpión habló enseguida, contento ante la pronta respuesta de su amigo. —Vamos Máscara, Shura, digan algo… —dejó pasar unos segundos para luego insistir. —¡Hoooola!

Mientras tanto en la décima Casa, el Caballero de Capricornio no podía creer su mala suerte. Se tomó la cabeza por unos segundos, transpirando en frío, y al sentir la voz de Milo vibrando dentro de su cabeza nuevamente revoleó el periódico contra la pared sumamente molesto: ¡Otra vez! Sí, otra maldita vez lo llamaban mientras estaba sentado en el inodoro.

—Milo, Camus… ¿Qué necesitan? — gruñó el capricorniano. — Háganme el favor de ser breves.

—Qué ánimos mañaneros que cargamos hoy… —Camus contestó con su típico tono indiferente. —Es bastante tarde para que estés holgazaneando.

—No a todos les gusta madrugar como a ti Camus. — las manos de Shura aprisionaban sus cabellos, volviendo a tener que contenerse. — ¿Podrán apurarse de una vez?

Desde el sillón de su sala de estar Milo sonrió, acomodándose con las piernas bien separadas.

—¿Por qué Shura? ¿Acaso estás en _algo_ …? — esbozó Escorpio, haciendo hincapié en aquella última palabra.

El rostro de Capricornio se tornó rojo de la vergüenza, su labio inferior moviéndose involuntariamente: se sentía completamente humillado.

—Estoy en el baño. — no le quedó más remedio que admitir con la voz finita. —Ya dilo de una santa vez.

—Ah no, nada de eso, hasta que Máscara no responda no hablo. — contestó Milo, caprichoso como era usual en él. — ¡Vamos Death Mask!

Algunos segundos pasaron, los tres integrantes manteniéndose en silencio en espera de una respuesta, pero nada cambió y Shura de verdad _no aguantaba_ más, le era imposible evitar exasperarse, quebrándose con sus necesidades fisiológicas a flor de piel.

—¡Death Mask habla ya por el amor de Zeus, estoy que me cago! — gritó Shura desesperado, sintiéndose morir.

Ni Camus ni Milo se atrevieron a decir algo pero, luego de dejar pasar otros instantes, una carcajada muy familiar sonó dentro de las cabezas de todos, provocando en el capricorniano una ira irrefrenable.

En el Templo de Cáncer Máscara se revolcó en la cama, divirtiéndose hasta el hartazgo ante la reacción de su compañero. No podía evitarlo, amaba molestarlos a todos pero Shura le había entregado aquella oportunidad en bandeja de plata.

—Pensé que ibas a aguantar más. — su voz salió rasposa, producto de haberse despertado hace pocos minutos con el llamado de Escorpio.

—¡Al fin! — exclamó Milo. —¿Qué tal todo, Máscara?

—Me hiciste levantar a esta hora un día en el que no tengo guardia… más te vale que sea importante, bicho feo. — continuó el Caballero de Cáncer para luego bostezar, súbitamente recordando algo que quería compartir con el resto. — ¡Ah por cierto! Estuve taaaan cerca de agarrar a esta chiquita del tercer Templo…

Camus frunció el ceño, molesto ante lo que había sugerido Cáncer. Nunca se lo había dicho pues no quería causar problemas en el grupo, pero el acuariano detestaba los "métodos de conquista" –si es que podía llamarlos de esa manera– de Máscara… El sólo pensar en que probablemente abusaba de jóvenes indefensas lo llenaba de ira.

—Máscara, ¿otra vez con eso? — lo interrumpió Camus. — Te estás buscando problemas con Saga.

La verdad era que a Death Mask le importaba muy poco lo que cualquiera de sus compañeros tuviera para decirle… él iba a hacer lo que se le viniese en ganas, por lo que prosiguió con su relato de aquella noche ignorando el desagrado de Camus:

—Pude tocarle todo ese culo hermoso, de verdad es enorme…

—¿De qué te sientes tan orgulloso? Ya todos sabemos que no fue consensuado.

—¿Y a ti en qué te afecta? — respondió Cáncer de mal modo. — ¿Tienes algún problema con lo que haga o deje de hacer? Siempre tan aburrido, Camus…

—Por supuesto que tengo un problema con eso, lo que haces es horrible. — arremetió el acuariano con frialdad. — Al margen de que no eres para nada delicado ni caballero, no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer…

—¿¡Acaso se olvidan de mí!? — Shura los interrumpió, ya realmente fuera de control: no tenía más fuerza de voluntad, se le iba a escapar en ese mismo instante si Milo no se apuraba.

El escorpiano se mordió el labio, la discusión que se había comenzado a desarrollar lo estaba divirtiendo, sin querer olvidándose del pobre Capricornio.

—Ay cierto, Shura... — reflexionó en voz baja, para luego retomar el tema principal de aquella conversación. — Bueno, solamente quería decirles que esta semana no vamos a juntarnos.

Ah, eso sí que Cáncer no se lo esperaba… Se reincorporó de golpe en la cama, cuestionando a Milo totalmente indignado:

—¿Cómo que no?

—Qué sorpresa… ¿Pasó algo? — inquirió el acuariano, curioso ante aquella declaración tan fuera de lugar en su amigo.

Shura alzó las manos hacia arriba, inmensamente alegre dado que finalmente iba a poder liberarse...

—¿Era eso solo? Gracias por avisar, me salgo.

Y sin darle tiempo al resto de siquiera emitir sonido alguno, Shura abandonó la conversación al instante, dejándose ir en el inodoro, en la paz de su hogar.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya se fue? — dijo Milo sin poder reprimir la risa. — ¿Tan urgido estaba?

—Todo indicaría que sí.

Aquella situación no le causaba gracia al acuariano, aunque tampoco sentía una lástima excepcional. Se puso de pie y rodeó el salón de estar de su casa, entrando a la cocina y llevando aquella taza vacía a la encimera, donde volvió a llenarla con más café.

—Bueno… En realidad era eso nada más, esta semana tendrán que buscar alguna otra cosa para hacer.

Milo se recostó en el sillón, dispuesto a finalizar la charla y a echarse a descansar algunas pocas horas… pero un pequeño detalle no pasó por alto para Death Mask, quien reavivó la conversación al instante:

—Oye oye bicho, espera un minuto… ¿Dónde está Kanon? ¿Por qué no está en la conversación?

Acuario se llevó una mano a la sien, suspirando profundamente… él no sabía bien qué había pasado pero conociendo muy bien a su amigo Milo podía intuir que algo raro había sucedido entre él y Kanon, después de todo efectivamente no era común que ese geminiano no esté presente ante ese anuncio y sabía que no era una buena idea insistir o nombrarlo. Camus y Escorpio compartían una amistad realmente profunda, incluso llegando a llamarlo "mejor amigo"; pero si bien a Camus le gustaba salir de noche con ellos, no disfrutaba de las conquistas diarias que habituaba Milo: en ese sentido el escorpión se complementaba perfectamente con Kanon, el geminiano podía entenderlo mucho mejor que él.

—De verdad eres muy poco sutil…— El acuariano dejó escapar aquella frase de sus labios, molesto ante la impertinencia de Máscara.

En ese momento el Caballero de Escorpio no sabía muy bien qué posición tomar, ¿quizás lo mejor era hacerse el tonto…? No debía brindar detalles pues sabía que terminaría pisando el palito y empeorando la situación.

—Es sencillo… No lo invité a la conversación porque de todas maneras esta semana no iba a venir. — explicó Milo, intentando sonar lo más casual posible. —Así que si Kanon no viene, no hacemos nada.

—Ah bueno, de Saga podía preverlo… ¿Pero Kanon? — Cáncer no podía evitar sonar molesto y decepcionado. — ¿Y por qué no va a venir? ¿Se arruinó como el otro pollerudo?

—Pues no sé mucho más, va a salir con Saga a bailar. — contestó el escorpión haciéndose el tonto.

Death Mask estalló en una grosera risotada, provocando que Camus frunza la nariz del asco.

—¿Kanon saliendo con Saga? ¿Solos…? — tuvo que interrumpirse para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos. — Imagino que lo que quieres decir, en realidad, es que van a salir con la chiquita…

Ahora sí que Milo la había fregado y no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio, boquiabierto, sin saber qué diablos responder.

—Death Mask, no. — Por suerte para el escorpiano Camus se le adelantó. — De verdad va a ser un problema.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Máscara? — agregó Milo.

—Obviamente voy a averiguar a dónde van a ir, quiero terminar lo que empecé con ella. — admitió el canceriano sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Camus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, metido a la fuerza en un conflicto a punto de explotar entre Cáncer y los gemelos… ¿Y todo por qué? Por culpa del idiota de Máscara Mortal, siempre tan violento y egoísta, con el que no mantenía ningún tipo de relación amistosa. Si tenía que ser sincero Acuario no se llevaba mal con aquel cangrejo, pero él ante todo era un caballero con las mujeres; aquella diferencia que ambos tenían en el trato con el sexo opuesto era irreconciliable dado que Camus priorizaba el consenso antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Y además sin entrar en detalles sobre lo extraño de la reacción de Milo ante la negativa de Kanon a salir: conocía en demasía lo caprichoso que podía ser, era raro que se hubiese tomado tan bien la negación de su amigo.

Ante este panorama tan gris era complicado para Camus no abandonar su posición distante y disimuladamente conciliadora… Detestaba esos problemas tontos y lo que era peor, sabía que los gemelos podrían hacerlos polvo con facilidad.

—Máscara, ¿por qué no nos haces el favor de buscar otra a la cual sí le intereses? — espetó Camus, ya cansado de todo.

—¿Porque no quiero? — respondió Death Mask con un tono infantil. — Me gusta ella y mañana quiero hacerla mía de una vez.

—Milo di algo. — Camus suspiró con pesadez, también molesto ante el silencio del escorpión.

—Eh, ah… Sí, Camus tiene razón, es una mala idea… ¿Por qué no salimos los tres mañana a algún lado y buscamos otras chicas?

—¿Están locos? No pienso dejarla pasar… — Cáncer respondió, el acuariano casi logrando visualizar la sonrisa sobradora con la que hablaba. —En fin bicho, de verdad mil gracias por la chance que me acabas de brindar… ahora sólo me queda hacer algo de inteligencia.

Death Mask se salió de la charla igual de rápido que el capricorniano, dejando a Milo y a Camus con la última palabra en la boca.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — inquirió Acuario de mal humor. — No es que me importe la niña pero… evidentemente va en serio.

El escorpiano gruñó sonoramente, dándose vuelta varias veces aún recostado allí, amargado ante la manera en que las cosas habían salido **.** Sabía que aquello no era enteramente su culpa dado que Cáncer se volvía avispado cuando se trataba de mujeres que le atrajesen, pero no podía evitar sentir que le había fallado a Kanon… después de aquella historia a Milo le urgía que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible para los tres.

—Pues Camus, sólo nos queda ir tras ellos y asegurarnos de que no pase nada.

—¿No crees que sería más honesto hablar con los gemelos?

—Más honesto seguro, pero no quiero problemas… Dudo mucho que siquiera sepan que el cangrejo acosó a la niña. — acotó Escorpio, ya resignado. —Es mejor que lo hagamos a escondidas.

Aquella liberación tan esperada se tornó más larga de lo que Shura hubiese imaginado, finalmente terminando tras algunos largos minutos. Algo adolorido suspiró, pensando más en frío en la noticia que Milo había comentado hacía un rato… ¿Hacía ya cuanto que no pasaban una semana sin salir juntos? La verdad era que no lo recordaba, pero era una buena oportunidad para volver a acercarse a su amigo Aioros y obligarlo a salir un poco de la casa.

Sagitario lo había estado disimulando muy bien e incluso lo negaba cuando era cuestionado por Shura, pero después de que las cosas salieran mal con Nanako no había podido evitar deprimirse cuantiosamente. Capricornio logró verlo muy pocas veces en aquellas semanas, su única actividad siendo pasársela encerrado en su casa, saliendo exclusivamente para realizar sus guardias y tareas asignadas por Saori… Shura entendía muy bien que debía darle su espacio, conocía lo mal que se estaba sintiendo producto de no poder estar junto a la joven que vivía con Mu, pero habiendo pasado más de un mes ya era demasiado: definitivamente, era tiempo de hacerle una visita forzosa.

No sucedía con todos los Caballeros pero en su caso la poca distancia entre ambas casas había facilitado la construcción de una amistad, añejándose con el paso del tiempo y las experiencias vividas: cariño, odio, traición… Shura y Aioros habían pasado de todo juntos, su relación volviéndose increíblemente sólida y resistente.

Sólo le tomó unos pocos pasos llegar al Templo de Sagitario y se dirigió hacia la puerta, agachándose frente a ella y asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca: como buen amigo Shura sabía que Aioros era extremadamente despistado, por consecuente conociendo dónde el sagitariano escondía la copia extra de llaves… era habitual en él perderlas, por lo que tenía un par de seguridad abajo del tapete de entrada.

Rápidamente entró a la casa, sin reparar en los desordenados alrededores, y se dirigió a la habitación de Aioros, su rostro tornándose en una mueca de enojo…

—¡Aioros! —exclamó molesto sin cuidar el volumen de su voz.

El sagitariano se encontraba durmiendo, envuelto en sábanas tal como si fuese una oruga gigante, sin moverse un solo centímetro ante el llamado de Shura; quien procedió a levantar las persianas de aquella ventana, abriéndola de par en par.

—Ya basta, ¡es suficiente! — continuó llamándole la atención, ahora tironeándolo de los pies. —Mañana vamos a salir, lo quieras o no.

Aioros se retorció en la cama, sintiendo como sus ojos se quemaban por completo ante la intromisión forzosa del sol en ellos.

—Es muy temprano…— se quejó, tapándose aquellos orbes adoloridos.

—¡Son las once y media de la mañana! — gritó el capricorniano. —Ni siquiera podemos desayunar ya… Vamos Aioros, ¡Arriba!

Tras algunos segundos de quejarse mediante todo tipo de sonidos y vocalizaciones, el sagitariano finalmente se sentó en la cama… pero ahora algo olía extraño, haciendo que Shura frunza la nariz rápidamente.

—Aioros…

—¿Qué? — respondió Sagitario desganado.

—¿Hace cuánto que usas esa ropa de dormir?

Ante aquella pregunta Aioros miró hacia arriba, pensativo, rascándose la cabeza.

—No tengo la menor idea… Sólo vuelvo a casa y me la pongo. — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Súbitamente Shura salió disparado a revisar la casa, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían: todas las habitaciones estaban hechas un desastre, ropa amontonada por todos lados, platos de hace semanas sin lavar, la basura acumulándose en el piso y en el desagüe, polvo por doquier… el hedor no era solo de Aioros.

—¿Hace cuánto que no limpias? — volvió a preguntar el capricorniano, ahora asomándose desde el marco de la puerta.

Aioros suspiró y se hurgó la nariz fugazmente.

—¿Para qué me preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta…? — le respondió, para volver a acostarse en la cama.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿No lo ves? Me voy a dormir…

—¡Nada de dormir, esto es una mugre total…! Entiendo que estés deprimido, ¡Pero esto es el colmo! — gritó Capricornio como loco. —Por Zeus, Aioros, no puedes vivir en estas condiciones, terminarás enfermándote… Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, supéralo de una vez.

Las palabras de Shura, aunque toscas, surtieron el efecto deseado en el pobre sagitariano con el corazón roto, quien volvió a sentarse en la cama mirando a su amigo con tristeza.

—Shura, tienes tanta razón… Pero es tan difícil, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. — comenzó a hablar, sincerándose. — La recuerdo todo el tiempo… Su piel tersa, su rostro bello, sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas…

—Lo sé Aioros, sé que no es nada fácil, no soy el más expresivo pero te comprendo más de lo que crees.

Aioros sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar aquella intimidad de su amigo, dolido por demás… Oh Shura, eso había sido totalmente innecesario, pero no podía culparlo: Capricornio no sabía que tiempo atrás Aioros había visto todo.

—Pero de esta manera no logras nada, no podrás avanzar si sigues así... Sabes que sólo el tiempo lo curará. —continuó Shura, ahora sentándose a su lado. — Ahora quiero que te levantes y te bañes, tenemos que ordenar toda esta mugre que llamas hogar.

Ahora sí, ya habiendo tomado una ducha y oliendo a perfume, Aioros comenzó a realizar la limpieza del Templo de Sagitario bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Shura, para quien el orden lo era todo.

—¿A dónde quieres llevarme mañana…? — inquirió el mayor, mientras pasaba desinfectante sobre la mesada de la cocina. — No estoy de muy buenos ánimos, pero quizás podríamos intentar… aunque no soy muy fanático de la vida nocturna.

—Ugh, ahí está sucio. — lo interrumpió Shura, señalándole un sector al lado de las alacenas superiores.

—Ahí lo repaso…— respondió Aioros con voz cansina. —¿Entonces? ¿A dónde me llevarás?

—Así me gusta más. — Shura miró con aprobación, acercándole un trapo de cocina previamente desinfectado por él. — Hay un sitio en Rodorio que es perfecto para ti. — agregó, sonriéndole a su amigo.

—¿De verdad? — el sagitariano lo miró con ojitos emocionados, disimulando el asquito que le daba tocar ese trozo de tela mojado.

—Sí, van muy lindas chicas, ya sabes… quizás podrías conocer a alguien más, ¿o no? Creo que vale la pena intentar.

—Si tú lo dices Shura…

Más allá de todo Aioros estaba muy poco convencido sobre aquello, pero había sucedido tan de repente que no había tenido un minuto para considerarlo. Aun así apreciaba enormemente la preocupación de su amigo y no quería decepcionarlo, por lo que decidió animarse a eso que Shura le estaba proponiendo.

—¿Sabes qué Shura? — volvió a arremeter Sagitario, esbozando una sonrisa. — Me parece bien, hagámoslo.

Ya siendo casi la una del mediodía el sol calentaba los pasillos del Santuario brindando algo de calidez en aquellos pisos de piedra, el clima habiéndose vuelto algo más fresco dada la época del año.

Kaname esperaba pacientemente a su amiga Nanako en la Tercera Casa, ambas habían quedado en hacerle algo de compañía a Mu y a Aldebarán quienes estaban de guardia desde las seis de la mañana en la entrada al Santuario. La más alta llevaba dos termos bastante grandes y la joven de cabellos celestes una bolsa de tela cargada hasta el tope, con recipientes plásticos rectangulares: Kaname muchas veces acompañaba a Aldebarán en los escasos momentos en los que le tocaba guardia solo, pero desde que Nanako comenzó a volverse más cercana a Mu y se hizo amiga de ella, ambas empezaron a frecuentarlos juntas, en ocasiones llevándoles tentempiés o bien en días como ese el almuerzo.

—Mu se ve bastante mal… — susurró Kaname en el oído de su amiga, mientras se acercaban a los dos Caballeros.

Nanako se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándola para que no la vieran reírse.

—No le digas que te lo mencioné, pero Mu es muy malo para madrugar…— contestó ella en voz bajita. —Es más, cuando lo tengas cerca presta atención a sus ojos, se le hacen unas arruguitas raras cuando está cansado.

—Veo que sabes muchos detalles del ariano. — insinuó la joven que vivía junto a los gemelos.

—Vivimos juntos después de todo, ¿no es lo normal?

Tras encogerse de hombros se acercó corriendo hacia Mu y Aldebarán, saludándolos casualmente con un movimiento de su mano; mientras que por detrás Kaname mostraba la bolsa de tela con el almuerzo.

—¡Hola chicas! — exclamó Aldebarán, sumamente contento de verlas allí: su estómago gruñó sonoramente, estaba hambriento.

—Kaname, qué raro verte sin los gemelos. — Mu no pudo evitar comentar, acercándose a Nanako y agarrando los termos para que ella no cargue más peso.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto… Kanon está profundamente dormido, hoy llegó tarde a casa de la guardia, no sé qué le pasó. — respondió ella, pensativa. — Y Saga aprovechó la mañana fresca para salir a entrenar, todavía no ha vuelto.

—Oh, ya veo… — Mu le sonrió, tendiéndole la otra mano hacia la bolsa que ella cargaba.

—Tranquilo Mu, no hace falta. — agregó Kaname, negando la ayuda con su cabeza. — ¡Hoy hice sándwiches! — comentó alegre, sentándose a los pies de las escaleras y acomodando los recipientes plásticos sobre uno de los escalones.

La joven de cabellos marrones no pudo evitar mirar a Kaname con desconfianza, sin poder olvidar la decepción de aquellas galletitas que le llevó tiempo atrás… pero esta vez tampoco la despreciaría.

—Ohhh, ¡Quiero probarlos! — exclamó Aldebarán, con una mano en el estómago.

El Caballero de Tauro se puso contento al escuchar las palabras de Kaname y se sentó junto a ella, ansioso por comer aquella comida que había preparado la joven.

—¿De verdad? — inquirió Aries, también sentándose con ellos. — No hacía falta que te molestes.

Contenta por la buena repercusión ella comenzó a abrir los recipientes, entregándole uno al taurino, quien lo devoró en segundos sin siquiera detenerse a saborearlo.

—No es problema, cuando puedo me gusta acompañarlos con estas cosas.

Nanako los miró, todavía algo escéptica ante el hecho de volver a comer aquello preparado por su amiga, y tomó uno de los termos, quitándole la tapa y vertiendo el contenido en ella.

—Yo preparé algo de té, y en el otro termo hay sopa de verduras por si gustan. — agregó, acomodándose al lado de Kaname.

Aldebarán no podía contener su alegría, sintiéndose realmente en casa junto a su mejor amigo Mu y aquellas dos jóvenes con las que estaba aprendiendo a compartir sus días. No es que hasta ahora la vida de Tauro haya sido aburrida o triste, después de todo contaba con Mu… pero no tenía mucha relación con el resto de los Caballeros, y él siempre había sido alguien que disfrutaba la vida social por lo que en todos esos años le costó horrores hallarse.

—De verdad, muchas gracias chicas… — musitó el joven taurino, sonriendo ampliamente.

Nanako le devolvió la sonrisa y le pasó a Mu aquella tapa del termo –que ahora oficiaba de vaso–, con algo de té humeante. El ariano la tomó rápidamente y, luego de tragar lo que le quedaba de sándwich, dio un sorbo a la bebida. Su estómago se calentó rápidamente y aquel sentimiento se expandió hacia el resto de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo el dulzor lo revivía, cómo la calidez lo arropaba.

—Está dulce…— Mu anunció con alegría, enredando sus dedos en aquel recipiente, buscando más de su calor.

—Lo sé… Lo preparé así porque sé que es como más te gusta. — le respondió Nanako rápidamente, sintiéndose orgullosa.

Aquella joven se sentiría para siempre agradecida de poder compartir sus días con alguien como Mu, quien fue el primero en abrirse ante ella y aceptarla de la manera en que era. Aries quizás jamás entendería qué fue lo que la llevó a volverse de esa manera, y aunque no tenía por qué saberlo sentía una enorme deuda para con él… pues es que Mu no comprendía el alcance de la ayuda que le brindó, salvándola de algo terrible: ya no podía más consigo misma.

Le resultaba increíble pensar en cómo había cambiado su opinión del Santuario durante el corto tiempo que estuvo ahí… Llegando con una confianza arrasadora en búsqueda de ampliar sus horizontes, para luego sufrir un rechazo que la tuvo en vela por días, carcomiéndola por dentro junto con su pasado; sin planearlo se involucró con un hombre que la retrotrajo hacia lo peor de sí, hundiéndola, hundiéndose a sí misma. Todo eso la hizo sentirse enormemente humillada, provocando que se aleje de aquello que en realidad la lastimaba, odiando el momento en que puso pie allí; para terminar volviendo a ver el sol gracias a esa persona que la había alejado en una primera instancia… ahora todo se sentía tan bien, cada día era de felicidad constante para Nanako y lo disfrutaba como jamás en su vida.

Y no sólo Mu, no podía olvidarse de la amistad de Kaname quien también había abierto nuevas posibilidades para ella, forzándola a salir de su zona de confort… Realmente no entendía cómo había soportado tanto tiempo así, subestimándose a sí misma, egoísta y peor aún, prejuiciosa ante el sexo femenino. Para Nanako cada mujer representaba una competencia, debía ser la mejor, la más atractiva; era realmente irónico que una mujer que sintiese liberación y poder sobre su cuerpo a través del sexo mantuviese un pensamiento tan inherentemente machista… Kaname era la prueba de que ella había estado equivocada todo este tiempo: era alguien enteramente altruista, sin prejuicios, con un pasado del que no sabía nada pero que era obvio que la había sensibilizado y concientizado ante situaciones de la vida misma. Bueno, sí, debía admitirlo, algo dejada con su cuerpo pero todavía tenía que aprender a dejar de lado aquellas cosas, a no proyectar en los demás sus propias exigencias e inseguridades.

Además ahora que también estaba conociendo más a Aldebarán le parecía un tipo genial, del mismo calibre que Kaname, inmensamente amable y divertido, siempre atento a las charlas que ella podía brindarle e incluso sumamente compañero y protector: le inspiraba la más pura confianza.

Considerando que su vida nuevamente tomaba un buen rumbo, Nanako entendía muy bien que ahora sólo le quedaba resolver las cosas con Aioros para estar en paz.

—¿No vas a comer…? — Kaname interrumpió sus reflexiones, con aquella vocecita tan suave que tenía.

—Ah, disculpa…

Era cierto, aquel ensimismamiento la hizo olvidar la comida que su amiga había preparado con tanto cariño… No quería admitirlo, no le apetecían mucho esos sándwiches y no quería engordar; pero tampoco quería rechazar su esfuerzo, por lo que tomó el más chiquito del recipiente, mordiéndolo y masticándolo despacito: para su sorpresa no sabía mal, pero el gusto aún seguía siendo bastante insípido… su amiga tenía un grave problema con el sabor de sus preparaciones.

Kaname la miraba con emoción, observando como la mandíbula de la joven de cabellos marrones se movía con lentitud degustando su sándwich, gesto que Nanako no dejó pasar desapercibido.

—No está mal… —dijo Nanako luego de tragar aquel último bocado que dejó su garganta completamente seca. — Alde, ¿me pasas el vaso por favor?

—Sí, claro. — Tauro le respondió, entregándole lo que había pedido. —Por cierto, ¿Qué tienen planeado para este fin de semana?

—No mucho, ¿Por qué preguntas? — inquirió Mu, curioso.

—Podríamos salir de noche los cuatro juntos, ¿Qué opinan? — Aldebarán habló alegre, volviendo a tomar otro sándwich del recipiente.

—Mmmmh, ¡Es una gran idea! — exclamó Nanako, dándole varias palmaditas en el brazo al taurino. —Extraño salir de noche, sería genial que vayamos todos juntos.

Sin embargo la expresión de Mu no reflejaba alegría: aquella propuesta nocturna lo hizo cerrar los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

—¿Qué te parece Mu? ¿Te toca guardia este fin de semana? — preguntó Tauro.

—Me toca a la madrugada del domingo recién… — Aries respondió arrastrando las palabras, algo cansino. — ¿No podemos hacer algo diferente en vez? No sé, ¿salir a la tarde a merendar…? No me gusta salir de noche…

La joven que vivía en el Templo de Géminis observaba la situación con una sonrisa en su rostro, Mu siendo regañado y empujado con suavidad por Nanako, quien parecía no tolerar el poco interés de su amigo en socializar.

—Por favor Mu no seas tan aburrido.

—Ay ya, no soy aburrido. — se quejó Aries: que lo llamaran de esa manera era algo que odiaba, claro que él podía ser muy divertido, pero en otros aspectos. — Odio esos ambientes nocturnos.

Aldebarán intervino con esperanzas de convencer al ariano, nunca habían compartido una salida nocturna juntos y de verdad moría por pasarla bien con él.

—Vamos Mu, ¿Acaso no te gusta bailar? Conozco un muy buen lugar, es tranquilo… Si eso es lo que te preocupa nadie te molestará, y si no quieres beber alcohol no te obligaremos.

—Déjalo Alde, vamos nosotros. —Intervino Nanako mientras miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, molesta por su poca colaboración. — ¿Kaname vienes? El viernes a la noche sería ideal.

—Lo siento mucho chicos… Este viernes ya quedé con los gemelos. — Kaname respondió, sonando algo triste: de verdad le hubiera gustado compartir ese momento con los tres.

—Oh no, qué pena…

Los ojos de Tauro se ensombrecieron por unos segundos para luego ingerir otro sándwich, interrumpido por Nanako:

—Entonces, ¿Cómo haríamos mañana?

—Encontrémonos a las diez y media de la noche aquí mismo, al pie del Santuario… Ya sabes Kaname, si llegan a cancelar lo tuyo eres bienvenida.

—Gracias Aldebarán, siempre eres tan bueno… — sus labios susurraron de manera dulce.

—No es nada, ¡Si somos todos amigos!

Nanako volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sin poder reprimir aquella enorme sonrisa que quería brotar en su rostro levemente sonrojado: por fin, por primera vez contaba con un grupo de amigos en el que encajaba perfectamente y que la aceptaba así como era. Cuánta dicha quería brotar de su corazón remendado. La verdad era que la salida de mañana no la preocupaba en lo absoluto… Sabía que tenía el poder de convencer a Mu para que los acompañase.

—Está haciendo algo de fresco ya, ¿no…? — dijo Kaname, tocándose los brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

—Sí, después de todo ya estamos en octubre. —el ariano acotó. —¿No están un poco desabrigadas?

Ambas amigas se observaron entre sí, comprobando que lo que Mu decía era completamente cierto.

—Ah, ¿Por qué no van para el depósito? Seguramente Saori ya haya mandado a traer ropa más acorde a la estación.

La sugerencia de Aldebarán les vino como anillo al dedo y nuevamente los ojos de las jóvenes se cruzaron en complicidad, automáticamente sabiendo lo que estaban pensando.

—Definitivamente tenemos que ir. — Nanako espetó, apoyando su mano en el muslo de Kaname. —Y de paso buscamos algo lindo para salir mañana.

—Es una buena idea. — comenzó a hablar Kaname, pero toda su emoción se fue al tacho cuando recordó lo lejos que se encontraba el depósito y la cantidad de ejercicio que debería hacer. —Ah… Pero está muy arriba… —agregó, llevándose una mano al mentón, suspirando.

Increíblemente aquella reacción le provocó una risotada al ariano e intentó reprimirla llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Vamos Kaname, si quieren yo las alcanzo hasta arriba.

Y como por arte de magia volvió su alegría, contenta de saber que no tendría que hacer el mínimo esfuerzo físico para llegar allí.

—Ay Kaname, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo… Subamos por nuestra cuenta, despacito, eventualmente llegaremos. — Nanako intervino, algo indignada ante la pereza de su amiga.

—No seas así Nanako, ¿No ves el rostro de Kaname? Es claro que está de acuerdo con mi idea.

—Perdón chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas… —Aldebarán interrumpió algo decaído, resoplando. —Pero Mu, entre que yo llegué tarde a la guardia y además considerando que les pediste a Kanon y Milo que abandonen el lugar antes de tiempo, si llegas a salirte fuera de horario Saori se va a hacer un festín con nosotros.

Ignorando las razones de Tauro, Mu se puso de pie y tomó a ambas jóvenes de la mano.

—Sólo serán dos segundos, enseguida estoy de vuelta.

—¡No Mu! No hace falta que sea ahora, ya falta poco para que termine el turno, ¿o no…? Podemos esperar un rato más. —Kaname acotó sintiéndose preocupada. — No quiero que te regañen por mi comodidad…

—Tranquila, está todo en orden. — la calmó Aries con una sonrisa.

—Kaname tiene razón Mu, falta menos de una hora, no vamos a morirnos por esperar.

Aldebarán volvió a resoplar, ahora aliviado: Saori parecía estar teniendo días complicados, en las pocas ocasiones en la que tuvo la dicha de encontrársela siempre estaba de mal humor, maltratando a Shion o mandoneando a algún otro Caballero de rango inferior a ellos. De verdad no quería tener ningún problema extra con su Diosa.

Y al cumplirse las dos de la tarde Shura apareció para retomar la guardia del Santuario: era una de las pocas ocasiones en las cuales había un solo caballero para vigilar, a Saori la hacía sentir insegura pero la verdad era que ninguno de los Caballeros entendía los patrones extraños que armaba para dicha función… Sólo debían obedecerla, no cuestionarla.

Finalmente Mu, Nanako y Kaname se despidieron de Aldebarán en el Segundo Templo, aprovechando el ariano para dejarlas en el depósito con su teletransportación.

—Gracias por traernos hasta aquí. — Kaname volvió a sonreírle, de verdad aliviada de no tener que haber subido tantas escaleras.

—No hay problema… Ahora si me disculpan me retiro, estoy muy cansado… — contestó Mu, tocándose la sien para luego refregarse los ojos.

En ese momento Kaname recordó las palabras de su amiga: " _Es más, cuando lo tengas cerca presta atención a sus ojos, se le hacen unas arruguitas raras cuando está cansado"._ Se acercó al ariano y lo miró sin disimulo alguno… ¡Nanako tenía razón! Era un detalle muy curioso y a Kaname le pareció muy bonito el hecho de que ella lo haya notado. De verdad parecían llevarse muy bien.

—¿Pasa algo? — no pudo evitar preguntar Mu, ante la cercanía súbita de aquella joven.

—Ah no, no es nada, perdona. — Kaname se rió ante la cara inexpresiva de Nanako, tironeándola de la remera. —Vamos, entremos.

Nanako saludó con la mano a Mu quien desapareció al instante, y las dos dieron un paso dentro del depósito, dirigiéndose hacia el piso más alto en búsqueda de algo de ropa más invernal. Para alegría de ambas, tal como había vaticinado Aldebarán, Saori realmente había pensado en que habría dos jóvenes viviendo allí: siempre era ropa a gusto y placer de la dueña del lugar, pero al menos tenían generosas opciones para lucir bonitas y abrigadas.

Algunas horas pasaron mientras Nanako y Kaname recorrían el piso entero múltiples veces, probándose varias combinaciones de prendas, la joven de cabellos marrones especialmente emocionada ante el hecho de acceder a todo eso de manera gratuita; y finalmente salieron de aquel edificio, listas para bordear el onceavo Templo y volver a sus respectivas casas.

—Me gustó mucho esa chaqueta negra que elegiste, lo que daría por ver cómo la combinas mañana… — dijo Nanako contenta, cargando varias bolsas en sus brazos delgados.

—Sí, ¡Me sorprendió lo cómoda que era! Tengo una pollera azul con la que iría muy bien, sólo quedaría resolver la prenda de arriba.

—Mmmh… — Nanako dejó de hablar súbitamente y se paró en seco, divisando una figura a pocos metros de ellas. — ¿Quién será?

—Su rostro me suena conocido… — balbuceó Kaname, acercándose a él para ver mejor. —¡Ah! Sí, lo recuerdo… Creo que su nombre es Camus.

Tal como Kaname suponía, aquel hombre que se encontraba allí de pie en la entrada del Templo de Acuario era Camus, el guardián de aquella casa, quien clavó sus ojos helados en ellas mientras la distancia se reducía gradualmente.

—¿Kaname? — inquirió él, su voz sonando monótona e indiferente. — Necesito hablar contigo por unos segundos.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 13-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco un fin comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Camus terminó de acercarse hacia las jóvenes, saludándolas con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y volvió a dirigirse hacia Kaname con aquel semblante indiferente que solía llevar en todo momento.

—¿Tienes un minuto? — insistió ante la falta de respuesta de la joven. —Es necesario que hablemos.

La verdad era que después de lo acontecido esa noche en el Templo de Géminis Kaname no había vuelto a cruzarse con aquel Caballero, y en aquella ocasión tampoco intercambiaron palabras por lo que no entendía para nada qué necesidad podría tener de hablar con ella.

Los ojos de Camus se mantenían posados en los de ella sin inmutarse, helados, provocándole una enorme incomodidad imposible de manejar. Kaname se hizo hacia atrás instintivamente, aferrándose a la mano de Nanako, sintiéndose analizada hasta lo más profundo de su ser por aquellas lunas azules que la carcomían sin control.

—E-eh… S-sí, claro… ¿Puede venir ella conmigo?

El acuariano mantuvo su semblante frío durante algunos segundos, para luego suspirar profundamente, sintiéndose frustrado… Hubiera querido creer que lo que contó Máscara era una mentira pero con aquella reacción temerosa, aunque involuntaria, Kaname misma había confirmado lo que contó el cangrejo.

—Por supuesto que puede venir… Supongo que eres Nanako, ¿o no? — afirmó Camus. — De todas maneras quédate tranquila que no soy ningún cerdo.

Kaname miró a su amiga con cara de no entender nada, pero Nanako parecía haber adoptado la misma expresión que el acuariano, lo que la dejó desconcertada y sin saber cómo actuar.

—Por favor acompáñenme adentro.

Ambas jóvenes siguieron a Camus a través del patio delantero del Templo, Kaname obsevando todo con interés: lo que seguía apenas pasaban la puerta de entrada era una pequeña recepción decorada en tonos tierra, sin mucha parafernalia; y luego una amplia sala de estar decorada al más puro estilo francés, sumamente refinada y delicada. Una gran cantidad de luz natural bañaba el interior, resaltando las paredes color natural y el marrón profundo de aquellos muebles de apariencia costosa.

—Tomen asiento. — les solicitó el acuariano, indicándoles con su mano que se sienten en la mesa amplia de roble que tenía en el comedor. — ¿Gustan algo de beber?

—¿Podría ser una taza de té…? — preguntó Kaname, ya algo más tranquila, tocando sin disimulo el tapizado suave de las sillas.

—No hay problema, ¿Nanako?

—Yo quiero un café por favor. — solicitó la joven de cabellos marrones mientras se sentaba tal como él lo había indicado.

Camus asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a las chicas a su merced mientras iba a preparar lo que le habían solicitado.

—¿Qué te pasa Nanako? — inquirió Kaname. — Estás algo rara.

—Mmmh… — vocalizó su amiga, aun intentando mantener la misma expresión indiferente de antes.

—No entiendo qué es "mmmh"… Me estás haciendo poner nerviosa de nuevo.

Nanako entrecerró los ojos y luego estalló en una risotada, sus ojos derramando lágrimas.

—Lo siento Kaname, todo sucedió de repente y me sorprendió, por eso estaba intentando pensar como ese sujeto… Quería analizarlo, pero me fue imposible. — explicó Nanako. — ¿Cómo hace para mantener esa cara de constipado todo el tiempo?

La respuesta de su amiga era totalmente inesperada, debía admitirlo, cada día conocía un lado nuevo de ella: jamás dejaba de sorprenderla. Nanako la miró con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, finalmente sintiéndose tranquila al ver a Kaname más relajada.

Al ver a Camus entrar a la sala nuevamente las dos dejaron de cuchichear, prestando atención a lo que el joven había traído a la mesa sobre una bandeja: un juego de té y café de apariencia antigua, con resabios de pintura dorada y plateada tal como si fuese una reliquia. El acuariano colocó frente a Kaname una taza y una tetera pequeña junto con el té en hebras, para luego entregarle a Nanako su café, de un olor increíblemente tostado y penetrante.

Aquella joven no pudo evitar prestar atención a todos los movimientos que realizaba el francés, sus dedos estilizados acariciando la porcelana como si fuera una pluma, la delicadeza con la que apoyó todos los artilugios sobre la mesa sin producir un solo sonido. Nanako recorrió la entereza de ese hombre, yendo desde su mano hacia arriba lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados: fotografió con su mente aquellos brazos bien formados pero acordes a su contextura mediana, sus hombros algo estrechos y delicados; aquellos ojos esbeltos del color del cielo, que incluso llegaban a mostrar algún resabio felino, enmarcaban su respingada y estrecha nariz, además de unas cejas finas y poco pobladas. Por Zeus, Camus realmente era un espécimen masculino perfecto, el más fino que había tenido el placer de conocer en toda su vida. Todo en él rebalsaba de sofisticación, era como si Acuario hubiese provenido de la realeza, de la alta sociedad.

Nanako no era precisamente disimulada por lo que Camus no pasó por alto el hecho de que estaba siendo observado e incluso admirado… sencillamente, él no era como Kanon o Milo, no se dejaba llevar por esas cosas por lo que continuó como si nada, apoyando sobre la mesa una bandeja más chiquita con algunos macarons de vainilla y mermelada.

Kaname se emocionó ante la vista de aquellos dulces, jamás los había comido antes por lo que no dudó un solo segundo en tomar uno y probarlo… allí supo que sería un viaje de ida: automáticamente se llevó otros dos a la boca, deglutiéndolos como una desesperada ante la mirada de vergüenza de su amiga.

—Voy a ir al grano. — habló Camus nuevamente mientras tomaba asiento frente a ambas, para luego dirigirse a Kaname. — Quiero que me cuentes qué pasó con Death Mask.

La joven se sobresaltó ante la súbita mención de ese hombre desagradable, ahogándose con la mezcla de dulces a punto de ser tragada, debiendo toser con energía para poder bajarla a la fuerza.

—N-no sé a qué te refieres. — evadió ella con la voz finita, manoteando el té y dándole un sorbo largo, quemándose en el proceso.

Nanako continuaba observando con interés la dinámica, cruzándose de piernas. ¿Qué era lo que quería ese hombre? ¿Cómo sabía lo que había pasado esa noche? No había lugar a error, definitivamente había mencionado a Máscara, aquel Caballero que estaba forzándose sexualmente en Kaname, en el momento en que la conoció.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

Nanako habló sin rodeos metiéndose en la conversación sin ser llamada, extendiendo la mano hacia uno de los macarons y dejándolo sobre su servilleta, para luego partirlo al medio.

— Es claro que Kaname no quiere hablar de eso, deberías notarlo… se ve a leguas que eres un hombre muy inteligente.

—¡Nanako!

Kaname apretó los labios con tristeza, reprochándole a su amiga el haber intervenido… se sentía humillada de sólo recordarlo, menos quería compartirlo con ese hombre desconocido para ella.

—Es en vano esconderlo Kaname, ya lo sabe. — continuó la joven de cabello marrón, ahora jugueteando con una de las mitades del dulce.

—P-pero… — Kaname comenzó a balbucear, sabiendo que lo que decía su amiga era cierto.

—La verdad es que no las conozco y no es que me preocupen… — intervino Acuario, aun mirándolas con su temple serio, inamovible. —…Pero siguen siendo mujeres y no puedo dejar de ser un caballero.

—¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió Nanako, sin saber si sentirse algo ofendida ante las palabras de aquel refinado joven.

—Ustedes no conocen a Death Mask.

Un suspiro resignado se escapó de entre los labios de Kaname… ¿De verdad debería relatarlo todo? No quería, hablar de ello la lastimaba, pero de alguna manera podía intuir que Camus no tenía malas intenciones.

—¿Qué quieres saber…? — preguntó ella, colocando sus manos entre sus piernas y apretándolas: estaba asustada. — ¿Cómo sabes que me lo encontré?

—Él mismo lo mencionó hoy temprano. — Acuario espetó. — Quiero que me digas qué pasó entre él y tú, lo conozco muy bien y sé que no fue consensuado.

Por debajo de la mesa Nanako extendió su mano hacia su amiga, tanteando para entrelazarla con la suya… quería brindarle apoyo, pero no pudo encontrarla por lo que no tuvo más remedio que retirar la suya, dejando que su palma descanse nuevamente sobre la mesa. En aquel instante Kaname bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio de la bronca que sentía: su corazón latía rápidamente, su pulso alterándose ante ese recuerdo que había tenido la desgracia de vivir.

—H-hace algunos días atrás Saga se enojó con Kanon... y conmigo también supongo, porque salió de casa hecho una furia y estuvo prácticamente todo el día sin volver. — comenzó a relatar, con la boca algo seca y adolorida. — Estaba preocupada, ¿sabes…? Nunca había pasado una cosa así, pero ahora que lo pienso yo también tuve algo de culpa.

Kaname hizo una pausa y levantó un poco la mirada, casi como si quisiese evadir lo que seguía a continuación, pero los ojos de Camus nuevamente clavados en los suyos no le permitieron escaparse a ningún lado. Abrió la boca e inspiró aire con intenciones de proseguir, pero la voz se le entrecortó al instante, mordiéndose el labio en búsqueda de valor.

—E-entonces decidí que lo mejor sería salir a buscarlo... A Kanon no le importaba, sentí que era la única que se preocupaba por él… — continuó tras sorber un poco té, esta vez con cuidado para no volver a quemarse. — No pensé en nada la verdad, sólo subí las escaleras como una loca, no sabía que aquel hombre era nuestro vecino… Como si hubiera sabido que allí me dirigía estaba afuera de la casa, esperándome, y-y c-cuando quise h-huir… — los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aferrándose con fuerza al borde de la silla, aprisionando sus antebrazos con aquellas piernas generosas. — M-me arrinconó… M-me besó a la fuerza, t-tocó mi cuerpo…

Nuevamente debió parar pues estaba comenzando a rebalsar de angustia, pero Nanako la interrumpió enojada, sintiéndose tremendamente impotente al escuchar el testimonio de Kaname.

—¿No vas a mencionar los golpes?

No había palabras para explicar lo sucia que se estaba sintiendo aquella mujer, lo avergonzada, usada por aquel degenerado… Sólo quería desaparecer, quería cerrar sus ojos y transportarse a otro mundo como por arte de magia. Para Camus tampoco era fácil mantener su semblante frío, en contraposición a su interior que se había vuelto el mismísimo infierno producto de la bronca por el accionar de su compañero.

Y es que honestamente, considerando el pasado sangriento de Máscara Mortal, a Camus no le sorprendía para nada que Cáncer pudiera conciliar el sueño de noche. ¿Matar en nombre de Atena? O incluso, ¿matar por diversión…? Le era imposible no ser hipócrita, aquellas cosas no le importaban en lo más mínimo… pero ya meterse con las mujeres era su límite. No podía tolerar ese abuso, razón por la cual tenía que oírlo de la boca de Kaname. Quizás había una manera de solapar aquel agravio.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No puedo entender en qué te afecta a ti. — comenzó a hablar Nanako, indignada ante la impertinencia de ese hombre: ¿Quién se creía que era? — ¿Qué ganas con saber todo esto? ¿Por qué hiciste que Kaname tenga que revivir todo eso de vuelta?

Otro suspiro brotó de los labios de Camus, esta vez exasperado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no perder el control… Ya no podía manejar su rostro ni la ira, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente y les dio la espalda. Camus sin su fachada fría ya no era Acuario.

—Voy a ser directo con ustedes porque es imperativo que no se involucren con él bajo ningún concepto, en especial tú Kaname.

La joven volvió a levantar la mirada, perdiéndose en la espalda del acuariano… ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Era obvio que no tenía que involucrarse con Máscara.

—A Cáncer le gustas porque eres débil. — siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta sonando algo más acelerado de lo habitual. — Puede forzarse dentro de ti con facilidad… La realidad es que te le escapaste dos veces y eso es algo que él no tolera, y es que en realidad Death Mask es un hombre muy simple.

—C-claramente, es un cavernícola…— balbuceó la joven de cabellos celestes.

—El asunto es que no te ha visto marcada por ninguno de los gemelos, y a menos que vea con sus propios ojos algo así no parará hasta lograr su cometido… y esa vez no será para nada amable.

Frunciendo el ceño con notoriedad, pensativa, Nanako sopesó aquella indirecta sutil que Camus estaba insinuando… No podía ser, ¿o sí?

—Sé que mañana saldrás con Saga y Kanon, tienes que saber que a donde sea que vayan Máscara estará ahí dispuesto a someterte. — Camus tenía la necesidad de advertirla, ella tenía que saberlo. — Pero si él llegase a comprobar que estás involucrada con ellos probablemente te deje en paz.

A Nanako sólo le basto aquella última aclaración para que todo quede claro, pero realmente había sido muy sutil y no sabía si Kaname entendería _exactamente_ de qué estaba hablando Camus. Es que realmente la joven de cabellos marrones no sabía precisamente cómo era la dinámica entre su amiga y los gemelos con los que vivía: era tremendamente obvio que había algo más allí, un vínculo inmensamente profundo, algo extra que los conectaba. El asunto era que no creía que aquello que Camus sugería –muy por arriba– fuese tan fácil de llevar a cabo entre ellos… bueno, excluyendo a Kanon que por alguna razón bizarra le recordaba mucho al escorpión idiota.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo muy bien a qué te estas refiriendo… — admitió Kaname.

Camus no quería perder esa sutileza bajo ningún punto de vista, por lo que tenía que buscar un método algo más pedagógico para explicarlo.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Saga y Kanon? — definitivamente, Acuario debía intentar por aquella otra vía.

La pregunta no tomó por sorpresa a Kaname dado que los gemelos ya habían entrado a la charla, pero eso la llevaba a pensar en que realmente nunca se había planteado esa incógnita. A simple vista los tres podrían ser amigos, aunque en realidad los sentía como su familia dado que supieron compartir el momento límite más importante de sus vidas…. ¿Debía ponerle un rótulo a su relación? Era más fácil dejarlo así, tal como ella lo sentía naturalmente.

—Pues… supongo que somos cercanos. — respondió ella, a falta de una palabra mejor.

—¿Qué tan cercanos? — volvió a inquirir aquel hombre ante la respuesta poco específica de Kaname.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo si fuésemos hermanos?

Pero sí, Kaname tenía que admitir que estaba empezando a odiar aquella introspección forzosa a la que estaba siendo sometida por aquel hombre… No quería pensar en esas cosas, cuanto más indagase en ello más difícil sería para ella seguir pensando que todo se mantenía tal como hace veinte años atrás.

Mientras tanto Nanako había vuelto a partir una de las mitades de macaron, aplastando con su dedo las migas sobre la servilleta de tela que Camus le había provisto junto con el café, toda su atención en procesar el intercambio de palabras que sucedía frente a ella. A su criterio la respuesta era tan fácil, sólo bastaba con acortar la cercanía física y listo, nada del otro mundo para Nanako… el asunto era que su amiga era algo diferente. No podía juzgarla por su capacidad sexual –la cual desconocía–, pero considerando la relación tan poco definida entre los tres entendía cómo para Kaname se dificultaría llevarlo a cabo, sabía que jamás lo reconocería pues residía dentro de pensamientos profundamente reprimidos dentro de su inconsciente.

—Si tan sólo pudiera estar allí para darle un empujón… — pensó Nanako para sí.

Pero no podía involucrarse entre ellos tres y además ya había quedado con Aldebarán para salir el mismo día, y Mu también iría aunque tuviese que arrastrarlo a la fuerza.

—Y precisamente allí radica todo este problema. — Camus rompió el silencio. — Cáncer reconoce esta misma dinámica dudosa entre ustedes, si él no ve que perteneces a uno de ellos no cambiará de idea.

—¿Pertenecer? — Kaname preguntó con molestia, frunciendo el ceño. — Pero yo no soy objeto de nadie…

Ya un poco más tranquilo Camus volvió a su asiento y tomó su taza de café, algo frío, dando un sorbo delicado.

—Eso es lo que no estás entendiendo.

—¿Qué tengo que comprender? Ya sabemos que es un hombre desagradable… — volvió a acotar Kaname, queriendo terminar la charla.

—Tienes que ver más allá de eso… Para Death Mask las mujeres son un objeto que puede dominar y manipular a su antojo.

Kaname tragó saliva al comenzar a entender qué estaba insinuando Camus, pero involucrarse físicamente con alguno de los dos sencillamente estaba fuera de discusión.

—N-no lo sé…

Sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad rosada, recordando aquel día en el que llegó al Santuario, cuando compartió algunos minutos de cercanía física con Saga; rememorando las miradas furtivas que Kanon le dedicaba… Kaname no era ninguna tonta, entendía muy bien cómo la miraba; el mayor siempre se había esforzado por no mostrarlo, pero la verdad era que Kanon era tan transparente como el agua. Sin embargo ella era la voz de la razón: si se dejaba ir, ¿en qué se terminaría convirtiendo su relación?

La joven deslizó sus ojos hacia su amiga, mirándola de reojo. Nanako tenía un cuerpo envidiable, quizás demasiado delgado para su gusto pero no le faltaba nada, en cambio ella…

—No sé si podré hacerlo.

—Eso dependerá de ti. — Camus tomó la cucharita de café, revolviendo su bebida con suavidad. — Sólo quería decirte eso, no somos cercanos pero consideré que merecías saberlo.

Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Acuario no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que quedó de reunión. Volvió a ensimismarse en sus reflexiones, pensándolo bien podría haberle dicho que él y Milo estarían allí para socorrerla si fuese necesario, pero no sabía si Escorpio estaría de acuerdo con eso por lo que decidió no hablar al respecto.

El silencio de Camus sólo sirvió para volver el ambiente pesado e insostenible, por lo que ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus bolsas.

—Gracias por todo, estaba muy rico. — dijo Nanako de compromiso: ella no había probado bocado y la verdad era que, a pesar del aroma irresistible que emanaba, tampoco había prestado mucha atención a su café. — Debemos irnos.

Camus las acompañó hacia la puerta y tras saludarlo con una reverencia, las dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras del Templo en dirección a sus respectivas casas; Kaname sabía que ahora sería Nanako quien le hiciese preguntas, por lo que quedaba la ardua tarea de soportar el largo trayecto hasta Géminis intentando no desarmarse ante ella.

—¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada entre ustedes?

Efectivamente y tal como Kaname había supuesto, Nanako no esperó mucho para romper el hielo dado que estaban cerca de llegar a Capricornio.

—¡No! No, no es así… — le respondió su amiga con rapidez, casi como queriendo esconder algo. — ¿De verdad tenemos que seguir hablando de esto?

—Pero Kaname, piénsalo bien… Ustedes tres son demasiado cercanos como para que no haya algo más… No digo que sea precisamente amor pero, ¿alguna vez reparaste en el trato que tienen solamente contigo? —volvió a inquirir Nanako, pasando por alto la pregunta que había hecho Kaname. — Es imposible que no haya otra cosa de por medio.

Nanako no sabía nada sobre el pasado que compartían Saga, Kaname y Kanon, pero habiendo visto en reiteradas ocasiones lo mucho que los gemelos se preocupaban por ella, la realidad era que sus sospechas estaban bastante bien infundadas. La verdad era que, no tan en el fondo, aquel trato incondicional le daba algo de envidia… alguna vez ella también había vivido algo similar, pero en su caso tantas cosas sucedieron en el medio que tenía la sensación que de que había sido en una vida pasada.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres, pero la verdad es que tiene una explicación… — comenzó a relatar Kaname. —Es algo mucho más complejo, supongo.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas?

Los labios de Nanako se deslizaron hacia arriba, mostrándole a su amiga una sonrisa sutil.

—Los gemelos y yo nos conocimos de niños en la casa de acogida a la que fuimos asignados… Ya sabes, por ser huérfanos. — explicó ella, llevándose la mano hacia el flequillo. —La verdad es que no sé nada de mis padres, lo único que me han contado es que mi progenitora era japonesa y su marido era griego.

—Mmmh, ya veo.

—Pero bueno, aquello no viene al caso, no sé por qué lo mencioné… La vida en esas condiciones era muy dura y pasamos por muchas cosas juntos, básicamente eso fue lo que nos unió.

Kaname finalizó el relato sin dar muchos detalles, al menos por ese día ya no tenía más energías para revolver sus sentimientos ni su pasado.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Nanako, mirándola con dudas. —¿No me vas a contar nada más?

—Perdona, es que realmente fue todo muy traumático en su momento… Imagínate por un segundo que consigues tener tu felicidad en ambas manos, pero que por una tontera tuya y por el egoísmo de terceros todo eso te es arrancado de tu vida, de un segundo para el otro, sin explicaciones… La verdad es que el mundo era lo suficientemente inmaduro como para entendernos, o quizás los inmaduros éramos nosotros. —Kaname agregó, aun toqueteándose el pelo. — En otro momento prometo contarte más en detalle.

—¿Entonces los separaron a la fuerza?

—Nanako… — suspiró Kaname, ya cansada de hablar de ello: su amiga podía ser insistente. —Sí, nos separaron algunos meses después de conocernos... pero el vínculo ya lo habíamos establecido. ¿Ya podemos parar?

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estuvieron sin verse?

—No me vas a hacer caso, ¿no?

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. — le dijo Nanako, todavía sonriéndole. — Ahora cuéntame cuánto tiempo pasó.

—Veinte años. — respondió su amiga, ya resignada.

Nanako elevó una ceja, entendiendo un poco más para dónde encaminaba el asunto.

—¿Veinte años? Kaname, eso es una vida entera… — comentó sin delicadeza. — Mira, la verdad es que no quiero inmiscuirme en tus cosas y quizás me equivoque, pero tienes que ver la realidad.

—¿La realidad?

—Saga, Kanon y tú son adultos… La dinámica que viviste en tu infancia con ellos ya no existe más.

No… ¿Por qué había tenido que decirlo en voz alta? Sí, era completamente cierto, Kaname ya había pensado en ello pero no quería admitirlo. Ya sabía que las cosas habían cambiado sustancialmente, no sólo su relación si no que sus vidas enteras eran otras, y a pesar de que obviamente influía, no tenían nada que ver con aquel pasado sufrido. Sucede que no quería darse cuenta de que aquellos niños necesitados de afecto ya no existían más, reconocerlo la forzaría a enfrentar la realidad de las cosas y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio por aquello.

Claro que aún podía palpar sus esencias e incluso algunas actitudes o hábitos que tenían todavía persistían, era algo normal debido a las carencias que minaron su juventud; pero, ¿por qué le era tan complicado verlos como hombres? Después de todo lo eran, por Zeus, que los tres tenían veintiocho años… eran adultos hechos y derechos, dos hombres comenzando a atravesar el camino hacia la madurez.

Y ella, claramente, era una mujer en toda regla… con todo lo que eso implicaba.

—Ah, lo siento…— Nanako se disculpó enseguida al notar que la expresión del rostro de su amiga había cambiado drásticamente. — Perdona, no quería ser cruel contigo.

—Entiendo muy bien lo que dices… pero es difícil para mí.

—Sí, puedo ver cómo sería complejo… No te fuerces Kaname, eventualmente todo saldrá por su cuenta.

Nanako quiso consolarla pero sabía que todo eso era una vil mentira, no tenía tiempo para esperar: si su amiga no reflexionaba bien antes de mañana a la noche, posiblemente terminaría cometiendo un error inmenso.

Un rayo de sol rebotó contra la superficie dorada de los binoculares que espiaban a través de la ventana del recinto más elevado del Santuario, siguiendo a aquellas dos jóvenes que bajaban las escaleras a paso firme.

—Ah… — suspiró.

¿Cuánto más iba a tardar todo? Era cierto que su ansiedad estaba siendo difícil de manejar debido a la lentitud con la que aquello estaba desarrollándose, pero no había dudas de que si dejaba que todo se cocine un poco más, seguramente lo disfrutaría aún más intensamente.

Se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Nanako y a Kaname perdiéndose tras el Templo de Sagitario, Saori yéndose ligeramente hacia atrás mientras se iba apoyando en el borde de su escritorio de mármol.

Sí, tenía que decirlo una vez más: la verdad era que no se había equivocado en lo absoluto, ambas habían sido una excelente elección… Kaname todavía estaba algo verde, pero ver a la otra joven no podía evitar traer a su memoria aquellos recuerdos del onsen, las lágrimas que brotaban constantemente de los ojos acongojados de Nanako, la desesperación de Aioros al verse perdido y rechazado; toda esa escena en su totalidad había sido perfecta, había sido más de lo que originalmente había imaginado e incluso deseado.

¿Deseado? Pues claro que sí, ella era una maldita Diosa… si quería podía hacer eso y aún más.

¿Lástima?

¿Qué?

¿Qué si ella sentía algo similar…?

Saori respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás con suavidad. Sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa extraña de su rostro fue deslizando, lentamente, su mano izquierda desde la cintura hacia el abdomen, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos cada curva hasta llegar al bajo vientre y luego…

El techo se mantenía como siempre por sobre su cabeza, con aquella enorme araña de cristal luciendo casi tornasolada por los últimos reflejos del sol. No, definitivamente no podía, ese no era el momento: en cualquier momento entraría aquel Caballero y que la viese así la haría perder su imagen frente a ellos.

Una risa brotó de sus finos labios, llevándose ambas manos a los hombros sintiendo aquel escozor propio de tener que reprimirse. La embriagaron unas inmensas ganas de fumar, casi como si fueran olas sobre ella, pero sí lo hacía luego tendría que soportar al pesado de Shion regañándola y aún no podía cobrársela pues la estaba ayudando en todo este asunto.

—¿Qué imagen…? — pensó para sí misma.

Qué podía pretender de ella toda esa gente idiota, forzando a un ser humano desde que nace a ocupar semejante rol con tantas cargas y responsabilidades… ¿Por qué habrían de suponer que ella lo aceptaría así nomás? ¿Por qué pretendían que actuase tan altruistamente bajo la premisa de ser "una reencarnación divina"? Era obvio que cualquier persona bajo esa presión no crecería precisamente normal, ¿o no…? Cualquiera terminaría desviándose tarde o temprano.

A Saori jamás alguien le había consultado si quería formar parte de todo eso o si deseaba manejar todo el peso de aquella historia, aquel rol le fue dado sin ningún tipo de consideración… Por lo que lo único que podía hacer era divertirse en aquella manera perversa que le fue inculcada desde pequeña: vejaciones, maltratos, dar órdenes… Si _tenía_ que ser una Diosa pues entonces todo el resto debería hacer lo que a ella se le viniese en regalada gana.

—Disculpe, ¿Señorita…?

Una voz masculina sonó del otro lado de la puerta para luego proceder a tocarla con suavidad. Saori lo reconoció al instante y suspiró, había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que siga reflexionando sobre todas aquellas cosas que la enfurecían de manera habitual.

—Oh, pasa por favor. — contestó ella, sentándose en su escritorio con celeridad.

Las puertas fueron abiertas con delicadeza, dejando pasar a aquel Caballero a su oficina bañada por el atardecer, quien se inclinó allí mismo con una de sus rodillas tocando el suelo. Apenas tomó contacto con el piso el recinto quedó completamente cerrado, ambos en solitud dentro de la oficina.

—Mi Diosa, ¿Me ha mandado a llamar? Por favor, dígame en qué puedo servirle. — Habló él, con la cabeza clavada en aquella superficie de mármol blanco.

Sin importarle que él no pudiera verla, Saori le brindó su mejor y más cálida sonrisa.

—Oh vamos, no seas tan formal conmigo. — le dijo con una risita tímida. — Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo. — continuó mientras le señalaba el asiento que se encontraba frente a ella del otro lado del mueble.

Algunos segundos de silencio reinaron en la oficina en los que el Caballero trató de disimular aquellas dudas que lo inundaban desde que recibió el llamado de Saori. Ciertamente, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo… si los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos, ya creía saber qué era lo que se le acercaba.

—¿Qué pasa? — Saori inquirió con celeridad, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la impertinencia de ese hombre: ya sonaba molesta. — Creí haberte indicado que te sientes aquí.

El joven ni siquiera reaccionó ante aquel tono de disgusto, manteniéndose en la misma posición con toda la voluntad que tenía dentro de sí.

—Disculpe mi impertinencia mi Diosa, no es mi intención faltarle el respeto. — comenzó a excusarse él, concentrando sus ojos en la unión de dos de las grandes baldosas que se encontraban justo en su rango de visión directo, acción que lo distraía y calmaba un poco. —Pero no soy digno de sentarme a su lado…

—Qué cosas dices… — lo interrumpió Saori, provocando una risita falsa. — Ahora ven y siéntate.

—Por lo que, si no le representa molestia alguna escucharé sus órdenes desde aquí.

De verdad, el orgullo de ese hombre no podría haber aparecido en peor momento... Sabía que resistirse era inútil y que seguramente la enfurecería, pero aquella era la única manera con la que él contaba para mostrar su posición al respecto.

Saori suspiró con profundidad y dirigió su mano derecha hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio, abriéndolo con parsimonia y tomando dos cajitas rectangulares casi del tamaño de su mano, para luego cerrarlo de un golpe seco. Con lentitud se puso de pie, caminando despacio hacia aquella figura masculina agachada frente a la puerta, quien no se movió un solo centímetro… Diablos, cómo la enfurecía esa falta de miedo, ese temple impenetrable.

En el piso la sombra de la Diosa sólo se acrecentaba cubriéndolo por completo, con el silencio reinando entre ellos hasta el punto en el que siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones; pero tras algunos segundos más un chasquido metálico irrumpió el ambiente, la sala comenzando a inundarse de olor a cigarrillo. Aquello sorprendió al Caballero quien no pudo evitar toser un poco, su garganta irritada por aquel vicio, arrancándole un burdo suspiro a Saori.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rostro del hombre, que todavía miraba pacíficamente hacia el suelo, se encontró súbitamente estrellado contra aquella superficie dura, bajo la inmensa y aguda presión del taco de su Diosa en su nuca. Sus pómulos ardían como nunca, al igual que su nariz, sintiendo como algo líquido salía de ella y se escurría en el piso.

—¿Acaso has olvidado quién te está hablando…? — preguntó ella suavemente, humo exhalando de entre aquellos labios color piel.

—No mi Diosa... — intentó responder él con la mayor entereza y dignidad posible, aguantando toda la impotencia que lo abordaba.

Bajo ningún concepto compartiría su casa con una desconocida, sabía que resistirse era imposible, pero es que realmente no podía evitar todo el desagrado que sentía frente a esa idea egoísta que ella tenía el tupé de forzar en él. ¿Qué diablos le importaba lo que Saori quería en esa ocasión…? Eso no formaba parte de ninguna de sus obligaciones como Santo de Atena.

—En ningún momento dije que podías hablar. — Saori espetó, sacudiendo la colilla del cigarrillo, provocando que las cenizas calientes caigan sobre el pelo de aquel hombre. — Si te digo que te sientes conmigo entonces vienes y te sientas… es una orden sencilla.

La Diosa volvió a dar otra pitada, esta vez más larga que la anterior, consumiendo casi todo el cigarro; y procedió a aplicar más presión sobre la piel del joven, enterrándole con más presión el taco en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Aquella humedad que había sentido un rato antes se expandió aún más por su entrepierna, sintiéndose algo pegajosa y molesta, empapando su ropa interior; mientras que movía su pie de manera que el rostro del hombre quedase mirando hacia un costado.

—He notado que pasas mucho tiempo solo y eso no me gusta, así que he traído a alguien para que te haga compañía… La verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado si quieres o no. — la sonrisa de Saori se expandió por la anticipación. — Espero que el sábado la recibas muuuy bien…

El taco de la joven liberó aquel lastimado cuello, Saori procediendo a agacharse junto al rostro de él con aquella perversa expresión.

—¿Entendiste bien…?

Las pupilas del joven se dilataron bestialmente viendo cómo aquella colilla de cigarrillo hirviendo se acercaba hacia ellas.

Un segundo…

… _dos…_

… _tres…_

… _cuatro…_

…Su corazón saltándose latidos, cada vez más rápido.

Y más…

… _Y más…_

… _Y más…_

… _¡Y más…!_

Oh por Zeus podía olerlo, de verdad podía olerlo, podía sentir aquel aroma desagradable penetrando en su rostro, aquel aroma a quemado que invadiría sus fosas nasales en instantes, privándolo -¿quizás para siempre?- de la visión de uno de sus ojos.

Pero ante su expresión inamovible, sus lunas desorbitadas fueron testigos de cómo aquel instrumento de tortura pasaba milímetros frente a él, sin quemarle siquiera la punta de una pestaña, para ser aplastado con firmeza a su lado, mancillando el no tan puro suelo blanco.

Y su Diosa, siempre impertinente, mirándolo a centímetros de su rostro con todo ese amor que la desbordaba…

—Ya puedes retirarte cariño. — le dijo ella con tono maternal, para luego transformar su voz en algo más digno del infierno que del Olimpo. — Yo quería hablarlo bien contigo pero eres tan aburrido que lo hiciste imposible.

La joven se puso de pie y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al Caballero.

—Deja el piso limpio antes de irte.

Fuera del alcance visual de aquella mujer su lengua se arrastró por el piso con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, tiñéndose de rojo con la sangre que previamente brotó de su nariz por el golpe, envolviéndose con el sabor amargo y seco de las cenizas, con el calor que arruinaría por un tiempo sus papilas gustativas; para luego arrastrarse hacia atrás, yéndose de la oficina completamente humillado pero sin darle la espalda a su Diosa en ningún momento.

Aquellos bellos ojos color cristal completamente mojados de impotencia y atrocidad, estrujándose ante el inminente dolor: era un maldito monstruo.

Se sacudió las ropas, intentando enterrar en su mente lo que había acontecido sólo minutos atrás. Ya tenía bastante con lidiar con aquella mujer egoísta y maltratadora, ¿y ahora sería forzado a recibir a otra más…?

Y así, maldiciendo internamente, inició el regreso hacia su hogar, sabiendo que aunque le cueste muy caro tendría que buscar la manera de evitar cumplir con aquella orden.


	14. Capítulo 14

Cocoon

~Paraíso Unipersonal~

-Capítulo 14-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Y así fue como aquel fatídico viernes finalmente llegó para todos los Caballeros del Santuario.

Parado con algo de desgano frente a una de las columnas de la entrada al recinto del Patriarca, Death Mask todavía no había podido averiguar a dónde estarían yendo los gemelos esa noche. Aún no perdía las esperanzas, obviamente entendía que seguirlos como si nada no era una opción dado que los dos eran muy perspicaces y notarían su presencia con rapidez; pero si lo pensaba bien, era claro que ni Saga ni Kanon llevarían a la chiquilla a ninguno de esos antros turbios que solían frecuentar, por lo que ya podría tachar algunos nombres de la lista.

La verdad era que Rodorio había crecido bastante en aquellos últimos años, pero tampoco era tan grande como para que se dificulte el encontrarlos… no podía ser tan difícil. Considerando lo vainilla que se habían vuelto los dos con esa niña lo más probable sería que acudiesen a alguna de las discotecas más tranquilas como "Circa" o bien "Azucar", las dos tenían ambientes mucho más festivos y no eran solamente un lugar para salidas ocasionales, allí la gente solía acudir más para pasarla bien que para tener aventuras.

Parecía obra del destino que aquel mediodía su compañero de guardia fuese nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Saga.

—¿Así que hoy sales con Kanon? — preguntó Cáncer sin anestesia alguna, casi como si las palabras le quemaran los labios.

El geminiano se movió unos centímetros hacia el costado para apoyarse sobre la pared de la entrada, dedicándole a Máscara una expresión de pocos amigos. Habían pasado varios días pero Saga no había podido sacar de su cabeza la sospecha de que, noches atrás, Kaname había tenido algún intercambio extraño con aquel Caballero; es que sí, ella no se lo había confirmado pero tampoco lo negó, y aunque no pudiese dejarlo ir en el fondo deseaba que sólo fuese producto de su imaginación.

—Sí, no sé qué se le pasó por la cabeza a Kanon. — Géminis respondió con un dejo de molestia en la voz, para luego redirigir una pregunta hacia Cáncer. — ¿Por qué el interés?

—Ah, pues curiosidad… Ya nos acostumbramos a que no estés más con nosotros. — Death Mask giró su rostro para ver la expresión que ponía Saga al hacer mención de aquello que lo molestaba tanto. — Pero la verdad es que el hecho de que salgas con Kanon no tiene precedentes.

Saga clavó sus ojos en la mirada punzante de su compañero, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa verdad que no quería admitir… ¿A dónde quería llegar el desagradable de Máscara?

Mientras tanto Cáncer se retorció de júbilo: ¡Esa era la expresión que estaba buscando! Ahora que sabía que estaba yendo por buen camino, sólo faltaba presionarlo un poco más.

—Aunque si tengo que ser sincero me da lástima la chiquilla, que los esperará allí sola mientras ustedes dos se van de putas. — acotó Cáncer como si nada, aquel siendo el último empujón.

La sangre de Saga hirvió con creces ante el descaro del desgraciado de Máscara, quien le sonreía tranquilamente casi como si hubiera dicho algo bonito. Lamentablemente y a través de las cosas que habían sucedido en todos esos años, Géminis había visto muy de cerca lo que Cáncer era capaz de hacer, sin límites aparentes, y su modalidad con respecto al género femenino. Era claro que estaba diciendo todas aquellas cosas sólo para hacerlo enojar y no pensaba darle el gusto.

Aun así, aunque lo reprimiese con todas sus fuerzas, no podía evitar recordar cómo ese hombre fornido la encaró contra la mesa de su casa portando orgulloso aquella expresión sedienta de más; le era imposible no imaginar a Kaname bajo el cuerpo de Máscara rogando por ayuda, extendiéndole una mano como siempre lo hacía... Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos infinito en el que todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor, él era quien se convertía en el depredador: Saga mismo la devoraba entre sus piernas con pasión, arrasando con fiereza sus labios pequeños, dejando rastro de sus garras imaginarias por sus pechos turgentes, hincando sus colmillos urgidos en aquel cuello desabastecido. El peso de su cuerpo se movía dentro de ella y la cubría en su entereza, tapando aquel sonrojo como si no quisiese que nadie más la viera, bajo el susurro de aquellos gemidos ahogados que sólo servían para endurecerlo al extremo hasta el momento en el cual…

—Te estoy hablando.

La voz áspera de Máscara lo expulsó sin reparos de la fantasía sucia que se había montado en cuestión de segundos, causando que toda su atención se dirigiese hacia su entrepierna la cual, afortunadamente, no había reaccionado.

—¿En que estabas pensando? — inquirió Cáncer, intuitivo. — Hablé de la chiquita y luego te quedaste en silencio, casi como…

Rápidamente un chasquido impaciente brotó de los labios del geminiano, interrumpiendo al Caballero de Cáncer.

—¿Tienes algún problema Máscara? — Saga no le permitió continuar, no podía permitirse quedar más en evidencia. — No entiendo por qué te importaría lo que Kanon y yo hagamos… Y respondiendo tu pregunta Kaname viene con nosotros, no pienso dejarla sola.

El cuerpo entero de Géminis mostraba que se encontraba a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos ante el escrutinio de Death Mask, su postura repulsiva: su mente lo había traicionado en el momento menos pensado, resultando en un juego que lo dejó extremadamente vulnerable y celoso ante el interés de aquel hombre por Kaname.

Cáncer reconoció con creces lo que le estaba pasando a Saga por lo que, si deseaba evitar una confrontación, era inviable estirar mucho más el asunto:

—Ah… ¿Así que salen los tres? Qué sorpresa… ¿A dónde planean ir? — no tuvo más opción que ser directo.

—No tengo la menor idea, Kanon es el que está planificando todo. — contestó Saga con un tono de voz que no disimulaba la molestia que estaba sintiendo. — Me estás escondiendo algo.

—No sé por qué dices eso. — Cáncer respondió haciéndose el tonto, sus ojos deslizándose hacia un costado para que Géminis no lo vea.

—No soy idiota Máscara, sé que te atrae Kaname.

Los ojos de Saga se clavaron en la nuca de Death Mask, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de victoria: no era precisamente una persona que dependiese de captar sutilezas, pero aquello era más claro que el agua.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello? — Máscara inquirió casualmente, mirándose la mugre de las uñas.

—Claro que sí lo tengo, te conozco muy bien cangrejo… — arremetió Saga amenazante. — Si le pones un dedo encima te vas a arrepentir.

Ante aquel arranque de celos a Cáncer se le hizo imposible reprimir una carcajada, no era lo más sensato provocar a Saga pero estaba disfrutando con creces esa oportunidad de verlo humillado.

—¿Me escuchaste? — insistió Géminis, aún más molesto por la reacción de su compañero.

Máscara suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, calmándose un poco ante la explosión de risas que el geminiano le había generado.

—¿Qué diablos eres tú de ella para prohibírmelo? — espetó Cáncer, enterrando los ojos en los de Saga.

Aquella pregunta fue inesperada y sacudió al envalentonado Géminis por completo, quien no esperaba ni en siglos un cuestionamiento como ese… la lógica hubiera indicado que Máscara tendría que haberse intimidado al menos un poco, pero era casi como si Cáncer pudiese leer su interior con facilidad. Desarmado por completo en solo unos pocos segundos Saga tuvo que luchar no sólo con la deshonra de saberse derrotado por ese hombre tan desagradable, si no con el hecho de que lastimosamente lo que decía era cierto: ¿Quién era él para prohibirlo?

Las pocas veces en las que se había visto obligado a racionalizar aquella relación el único término que se le venía a la mente era "hermana"… ¿Pero una persona en su sano juicio tendría fantasías sexuales con alguien que considerase de esa manera?

—Ahh… ya me parecía. — susurró Cáncer, introduciendo sin cuidado su lengua filosa en aquella herida, esparciéndola dentro de la cabeza de Saga.

Géminis se mantuvo helado, una gota de sudor frío recorriendo lentamente toda la línea de su columna vertebral... Por el amor de Zeus, ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía moverse un solo centímetro…? El rostro de Kaname rebotaba dentro de su cabeza, su voz suave tironeándolo pensamiento a pensamiento y trepando sobre cada nervio de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo sólo con sus dóciles brazos.

Saga…

¿A dónde quieres escapar? ¿A qué estás jugando?

¿Estás jugando…?

Las manos de aquel hombre perturbado se dirigieron temblorosas hacia su frente, la sonrisa de Death Mask expandiéndose con satisfacción ante el poder abrumador de sus escasas y ponzoñosas palabras.

Todo, absolutamente todo se había salido de eje y de control: ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por Kaname? ¿Qué significancia tenía ella en su vida? Cuanto más pensaba en ello más sufría, más dolía, más angustiaba el no recordar ni un segundo de aquel supuesto pasado que habían compartido. Y ahogado en sus malditas incertidumbres nuevamente volvió a cubrir el cuerpo entregado de ella, ambos en soledad rendidos ante el oleaje imperfectamente carnal, al vaivén desenfrenado y trastornado del erotismo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Géminis Kaname colocó sus manos en sus caderas, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción ante la visión de aquel almuerzo que tanto le había costado realizar terminando de cocinarse dentro del horno. Había dedicado bastante tiempo a la preparación de aquel platillo por lo que lo único que quería era que salga bien, si fallaba no había tiempo para hacer otra cosa dado que Saga estaba pronto a llegar de la guardia y seguramente vendría hambriento.

Dado que aún faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la carne termine de cocerse, la joven decidió que sería útil ponerse a lavar la vajilla que había usado para así ganar algo de tiempo más tarde. Se colocó los guantes de cocina y tomó con firmeza la botella que cargaba el líquido desengrasante, sintiéndola un poco liviana, rociando con suavidad su contenido sobre las cosas que reposaban dentro de la encimera… o eso creía ya que a los segundos bajó la mirada, comprobando que nada había salido del interior: ¡Estaba vacía!

—Con razón… — murmuró, frunciendo el ceño ante aquella botella azul que tenía en la mano.

Algo frustrada se apoyó de espaldas contra el mueble y se quitó los guantes, apoyándolos en aquella superficie fría; la realidad era que no sólo la vajilla estaba bastante engrasada, sino que además quedaban todos los vasos, platos y cubiertos que se usaron en el desayuno, los cuales estaban algo aceitosos. No había otra opción más que lavar con desengrasante, pero los repuestos se encontraban guardados en el baño y en ese momento estaba siendo ocupado por Kanon, quien tomaba una ducha.

—Diablos… — volvió a refunfuñar, cruzándose de brazos sobre el delantal que llevaba. —Ahh, supongo que no es tan necesario lavar todo ahora.

Salió de la cocina con paso cansado ya que había estado parada bastante tiempo, e inmediatamente el desorden de la sala de estar la golpeó sin reparos: Kanon era tan desordenado como siempre, aquel mal hábito no había cambiado en lo más mínimo… con razón la pulcritud la sorprendió tanto ese primer día en el que llegó al Templo.

—Bueno, supongo que en estos minutos que quedan puedo acomodar todo un poco.

Kaname se encogió de hombros y procedió a recoger los libros que el menor de los geminianos había dejado esparcidos por todo el lugar, haciendo una pila y colocándolos sobre la mesita. También acomodó los almohadones del sillón y aspiró las migajas del piso, para comenzar a ser envuelta suavemente por el aroma de la carne asada en el punto justo.

Tras dejar todo en sus respectivos lugares corrió hacia la cocina y apagó el horno, dejando el fuentón en su interior para que la comida no se enfríe. Ahora sólo faltaba que Kanon liberase el baño, así podría continuar con los quehaceres de limpieza una vez recargase el recipiente de desengrasante.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, un sonido proveniente de la habitación del menor la sacudió por completo: había sido un ruido seco, casi como si alguien hubiese dado un portazo o algo similar.

—Qué raro, debería estar duchándose aún, siempre tarda… ¿Habré perdido la noción del tiempo? — se preguntó para sí, acercándose a aquella puerta la cual se encontraba sorpresivamente entre abierta.

El paraíso se extendió frente a sus ojos a través de aquel espacio entre la puerta y el marco de madera, la mandíbula de Kaname relajándose inconscientemente ante la visión de aquel hombre desnudo que le daba la espalda; su silueta era lo más masculino y sensual que alguna vez hubiese conocido, con cada músculo tenso y marcado casi como por naturaleza, atrayéndola hacia abajo despacio, su mirada rodeando ese trasero fornido y duro que se extendía sin reparos mientras Kanon se agachaba para tomar algo de uno de los cajones del mueble que tenía delante suyo.

Géminis no perdió mucho tiempo en aquella posición, rápidamente tomó uno de sus boxers ajustados del cajón y se reincorporó, para luego levantar sus brazos y desperezarse con parsimonia, casi como si quisiese alargar ese momento lo más que pudiese. Kaname observó absorta cada movimiento de él como si fuese en cámara lenta: la espalda de Kanon agrandándose por unos segundos mientras él se ponía cómodo, para luego tomar sus cabellos aún algo húmedos y levantarlos en una media cola de caballo… sus manos nuevamente bajando, deslizando con lentitud ambos pies dentro de aquella prenda de ropa que iba ajustando milímetro a milímetro sus muslos torneados y firmes, para luego abrazar esas nalgas deliciosamente redondas con aquella tela fina que se curvaba y adaptaba como si fuese una segunda piel… Por Zeus, aquel hombre era extremadamente sensual y lo peor de todo era que él lo sabía.

—¿Por qué no pasas? — inquirió el geminiano súbitamente, aún de espaldas a ella, causando que el corazón de Kaname se saltase un latido. —No hace falta que te quedes tan lejos…

Kanon dirigió sus manos a su trasero para reacomodar la costura de las piernas y luego bajó unos pocos centímetros la cintura del bóxer, mientras que aquella joven estaba a punto de desfallecer de nervios. Lo sabía, sabía que no tendría que haber espiado, pero una vez que sus ojos se encontraron con aquel cuerpo erótico se le volvió imposible quitarle los ojos de encima.

—A-ah ah y-yo no… n-no… — balbuceó Kaname como pudo, intentando tapar con ambas manos su rostro completamente rojo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Kanon giró sobre sí mismo y se acercó hacia la joven, hundiendo sus dedos en una de las tiras del cuello del delantal que ella aun llevaba puesto y tironeándola con algo de brusquedad para que entre junto a él.

—K-kanon… ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? — preguntó ella tras dejarse arrastrar por unos segundos, frenando el paso en seco en el medio de la habitación.

El joven la miró divertido portando aquella sonrisa juguetona que tantas risas le había arrancado cuando era niña, para luego acercarse unos centímetros más hacia ella. El hecho de que Kaname esté sintiendo tanta vergüenza lo hacía estremecer hasta el fondo, expectante ante la oportunidad de seducirla: ella había dado el primer paso, ese sentimiento era prueba de que finalmente había logrado verlo como un hombre, aunque Kaname aún no lo entendiese por completo.

Hasta ahora jamás había tenido una chance como esa.

—Supe que estabas ahí desde el primer momento. — explicó él, dejando que su voz se escape suavemente de su garganta.

Aquella mujer sintió como toda su piel se erizaba bajo el calmo susurro de Kanon e instantáneamente corrió su mirada hacia un costado, desesperada por no entrar en contacto visual.

—P-perdona, no quise hacerlo… S-sólo sentí algo de ruido y-

—Shhh…

Kanon deslizó con lentitud hacia arriba la mano que sostenía el delantal de Kaname, pegando el dorso de su dedo pulgar a la piel de la joven desde la base del cuello y subiendo poco a poco, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel temblorosa. Y al llegar a sus labios -los cuales tiritaban bajo sus caricias- extendió su dedo índice para rozarlos con la yema, regalándole un segundo de cariño.

Más allá de su voluntad de hierro el cuerpo de Kaname estaba comenzando a reaccionar por sí solo, un enorme escalofrío recorriéndola, sus ojos posándose otra vez sin disimulo sobre el cuerpo erótico de Géminis. Estaba tan mal, horriblemente mal, aquello no podía suceder bajo ningún concepto pero su interior estaba comenzando a revelarse contra ese control represivo, crudamente autoimpuesto y atado por su pasado traumático.

—¿Qué pasa Kaname? — volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de antes, observando con ansias la manera en que ella, inconscientemente, lo devoraba con los ojos. — ¿Te gusta lo que ves…?

Y casi como una polilla dirigiéndose hacia el fuego la joven le devolvió la mirada, siendo inmediatamente envuelta por unos maravillosos ojos verde agua cuyas pupilas la arrastraban cuál imán: ojos que parecían infinitos y ajenos a la necesidad de parpadear, de humedecerse, de protegerse. Ella era la única que podía cortar con aquel espejismo, en una milésima de segundo, para no quemarse.

—Kanon, ¿Q-qué cosas estás diciendo…? — Kaname intentó alivianar la tensión, dando algunos pasos torpes hacia la puerta. —T-tengo que volver a la cocina…

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? — le reprochó él con algo de malicia mientras acortaba nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, volviéndola a sostener de aquellas finas tiras del delantal.

Ambos retrocedieron lentamente y Kanon la dirigió hacia la pared, quedando enfrentados a pocos centímetros, sus alientos tibios mezclándose entre sí. El pecho de la joven subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, amenazando con provocar aquellos pectorales bien formados; sus ojos nuevamente paralizados bajo el hechizo de Kanon, quien había entrecerrado los suyos y la miraba con un deseo tan profundo que podría derretirla.

—No me has respondido aún. — insistió Géminis sin dejar de mirarla, poseído por la cercanía, sin disimular la lujuria que el cuerpo de la joven le generaba. —Ese delantal te queda precioso, pero… ¿sabes qué sería mejor aún…?

El aire vicioso se fusionó producto de la tensión entre los dos jóvenes, sus orbes conectados por un puente invisible el cual los transportaba a otro mundo, que los empujaba a acercarse aún más, a derrumbar aquella pared, a entregarse el uno al otro.

—P-por favor Kanon… Vístete… — suplicó ella, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

Kaname no podía, sencillamente no era correcto: ella debía ser la voz de la razón, aunque se sacudiese al sentir cómo los labios de él se acercaban a su oreja. Tenía que soportar aunque aquella voz ronca no le dejase salida, aunque su propio cuerpo lo necesitase.

—¿Por qué? Estoy muy cómodo así, y hace un rato no te molestaba la vista…— la sedujo él, susurrándole al oído en _ese_ tono particularmente diabólico. — Si quieres puedo desnudarme para ti…

El menor de los gemelos era un manipulador nato y Kaname conocía muy a fondo aquella faceta oscura: sabía que no tenía que dejarse atrapar pero lamentablemente para ella las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Es que aquel geminiano, su Kanon, ese niño obsesivo y sofocante, era tan malditamente atractivo que su autocontrol se le escapaba de entre los dedos como si fuese arena.

Kaname y su cuerpo no estaban de acuerdo en lo absoluto, su mente anestesiada cayendo despacio bajo el comando de aquel timbre casi rasposo en su oído, acariciando casi imperceptiblemente la oreja de la joven… ese tacto inexistente que estaba a punto de hacerla desbarrancar por la excitación que su aliento cálido le generaba. Su frente se tornó húmeda al saberse arrinconada y casi automáticamente su pecho se pegó al de él, dejando en evidencia aquel latido enloquecido: ya no había aire suficiente que llenase sus pulmones.

Y aquella desesperación al tener en sus manos el propio placer de su cuerpo fue la misma que la hizo huir del lugar, escurriéndose por debajo de los brazos de Kanon quien no opuso resistencia alguna en dejarla ir.

La puerta de la habitación de Kaname se cerró de golpe y sin preámbulos, sin mediar ninguna otra palabra entre ambos. Ellos no debían tener esa relación, estaba mal, eran prácticamente hermanos y compartían un vínculo muy especial: ¿Por qué habrían de ensuciarlo con algo como eso? Lo que los tres tenían era algo diferente y fuera de lo común, algo que jamás volvería si se alguno osaba con cruzar esa línea tan delgada y profunda. Sencillamente no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Camus y Nanako pero el descarado de Kanon la había llevado al límite y le estaba costando cada vez más volver hacia atrás, regresar a aquel tiempo del cual quizás no debería haber salido.

¿Quizás ellos estaban destinados a algo más platónico? No lo sabía, no entendía absolutamente nada pero podía darse cuenta de que todo lo que añoró estaba quedando en el pasado… Veinte años después ella era una mujer adulta, sin ataduras, viviendo sola con dos hombres inmensamente atractivos. Si ella era una joven hecha y derecha, ¿Por qué reprimía sus sentimientos?

Kaname se acostó en la cama y rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, regalándose un apretado abrazo en un triste y patético intento de consolarse; para luego segundos más tarde dormirse rodeada de imágenes de aquellos dos niños que, ya no tan en el fondo, sabía que jamás volvería a ver.

Probablemente ya era hora de decir adiós.

—¡Muuu! ¿Ya estás listo?

La voz de Nanako, quien estaba en el baño terminando de lavarse el rostro, resonó por toda la casa de Aries al llamar a Mu. El dueño de la casa se acomodó un poco frente al escritorio de su habitación y cerró el cuaderno de notas en el que estaba escribiendo, curioso ante la pregunta de su amiga.

—¿Listo para qué? — Mu inquirió, su mano jugueteando con la lapicera.

—¡Para que salgamos! — respondió ella como si nada mientras apagaba la luz de aquel cuarto, tocándose la piel para comprobar que estuviese lo suficientemente seca.

Aquella frase no hizo más que arrancarle al ariano un suspiro de incomodidad, tirando los ojos hacia arriba al sentir el paso fuerte de Nanako acercándose a su habitación, quien luego de unos segundos entró sin miramientos.

—Nanako, ya te dije un millón de veces que no voy… — dijo él con voz cansina, sin querer ver el rostro molesto de la joven.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si nos vamos a divertir! — Nanako volvió a ignorar la respuesta de Aries y se paró al lado de él, mirándolo desde arriba.

—Ya te lo expliqué… Hay mucha gente, la música está muy fuerte, bailar me da pereza… — dijo el ariano arrastrando las palabras y contando con sus dedos cada razón que daba, para luego volver a suspirar y observar hacia donde estaba Nanako de pie. —Oh… Te ves muy bien.

Nanako le devolvió el cumplido con una sonrisa, sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas apretadas por aquel corto vestido color negro.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias. — habló la joven, su rostro ahora tornándose en una mueca de disgusto. — En cambio tu… Ugh.

—¿Qué? — inquirió Aries mirándose de arriba abajo sin entender: llevaba su pijama de franela favorito con estampado escocés. — ¿Qué tengo de malo?

—Mu pareces de la tercera edad… y eso que tienes sólo veinte años, ¿Qué son esas ropas de anciano?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos para luego Mu volver a tomar aquel cuaderno y hojearlo.

—Bueno, gracias supongo. — espetó él algo molesto, mientras dibujaba pequeñas rayitas en una de las hojas.

Ante la nula reacción del ariano Nanako avanzó unos pasos más y abrió el armario, empezando a revolverlo en búsqueda de alguna prenda que sirviese para aquella salida nocturna.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Mu dejó salir un tercer suspiro: que tuviese tanta paciencia era una virtud, cualquier otra persona ya se hubiese cansado de sus insistencias. Nanako no solía ser tan molesta, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no paraba hasta lograrlo.

—Viendo qué te vas a poner. — Nanako le respondió tomando dos camisas con ambas manos, mirándolas más en detalle. — Todavía tengo que maquillarme por lo que te queda algo de tiempo para arreglarte.

—Pero yo no quiero ir…

La joven finalmente se decidió por una de las dos prendas superiores y dejó la restante dentro del armario, para proceder a inspeccionar los pocos pantalones que Mu tenía colgados de una percha múltiple. Tras elegir uno en color negro se sentó en el borde de la cama y posó sus ojos en el rostro de su amigo, observando lo hastiado que parecía estar... ¿Habría ido demasiado lejos? No había hecho nada del otro mundo pero quizás a Aries no le había gustado en lo absoluto la manera en la que ella invadió su espacio. Nanako miró hacia un costado por unos segundos y se llevó una mano al mentón decidida: haría un último intento y luego lo dejaría en paz.

—Mu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime. — contestó el ariano con desgano, ya algo resignado ante el avance de la joven.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de noche?

Mu se mantuvo en silencio en lo que parecía ser un momento introspectivo, casi como si estuviese intentando recordar o incluso recapitular alguna experiencia pasada. Pero la verdad era que el ariano jamás había accedido a una salida nocturna con amigos, contaba con demasiados prejuicios al respecto y nunca había visto la necesidad de hacerlo… si bien era cierto que en ocasiones algunos Caballeros se burlaban de él por ese hecho, jamás se había sentido avergonzado al respecto.

—Pues nunca. — admitió Aries tras algunos segundos.

Bingo: Nanako tenía una esperanza.

—¿Confías en mí…? — la voz dulce de la joven brotó de sus labios decorados en rosa, portando ánimos renovados.

—Supongo que sí… — Mu la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando no sonar desconfiado.

—Entonces Mu, ven con nosotros. — comenzó ella nuevamente, mostrándole una sonrisa amena. — De verdad te prometo que no te arrepentirás, vamos a divertirnos entre los tres.

Aries apretó un poco los labios, todavía algo dudoso ante la propuesta. Si bien era algo que siempre había aborrecido, no podía negar que muy, muy en el fondo, aquel mundillo le generaba un poco de curiosidad… Y en el peor de los casos, ¿Qué perdería?

—Pero aquí adentro está calentito… — agregó él, extendiendo un poco el asunto para hacerse desear.

—Ay vamos Mu.

—Bueno, pero no quiero volver muy tarde. — terminó cediendo Aries.

—Trato hecho. — contestó ella feliz, apoyando las prendas sobre la cama. — Por el amor de Zeus Mu, ahora cámbiate ese pijama… Si te pones esto que elegí estarás bastante bien.

—No te he dado permiso para burlarte de mi ropa de dormir. — le reclamó Aries con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella salía de la habitación nuevamente.

Nanako ignoró los últimos dichos de su amigo y se dirigió hacia su habitación con rapidez para tomar su estuche de maquillaje, con el que comenzó aquella labor que tanto tiempo le tomaba: hacía mucho que no salía así y además sería la primer trasnochada de fiesta de Mu, así que tenía que poner aún más énfasis en estar hermosa. Vestía acorde a la ocasión, su bolso y zapatos combinando perfectamente con aquel vestido ajustado que llevaba puesto.

Y tras unos veinte minutos la joven volvió a aparecerse en el cuarto de Mu, pero esta vez tocando antes de entrar.

—Mu, ¿estás listo?

—Creo que sí… — respondió Aries del otro lado, algo desganado. — Puedes pasar si quieres.

La puerta se abrió enseguida tras la confirmación de aquel Caballero, Nanako gratamente sorprendida al ver lo apuesto que lucía Mu.

—¡Ahora sí! — exclamó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: no era que despreciase los ropajes tradicionales que Mu siempre usaba, pero aquel conjunto más convencional le sentaba excelentemente bien… salvo por un pequeño detalle. — Aunque tu pelo… Ay Mu, siéntate un segundo por favor.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? — inquirió el ariano con un tono molesto, haciéndole caso a regañadientes. — Ya me puse lo que querías, ¿qué tengo mal ahora?

Nanako apoyó su bolso sobre la cama y comenzó a revolverlo, tomando de allí dentro un cepillo y un gancho para el pelo: tenía que arreglarlo un poco, no iba a permitir que salga así todo despeinado y con los pelos para todos lados. Él iba a acompañarla por lo que debía lucir impecable.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Ante aquel cuestionamiento la joven resopló sin paciencia, golpeando a Mu suavemente en la cabeza con la parte chata del cepillo.

—¿No dijiste que confiabas en mí?

Mu se cruzó de brazos y volvió a resignarse, el daño ya estaba hecho y el pez por la boca muere. Ya había accedido, ahora no tenía vuelta atrás, tendría que hacer lo que a ella le viniese en gana por lo que se dejó peinar y finalmente –tras algunos tirones de pelo accidentales– terminó con una cola de caballo bastante alta, aunque cómoda.

—Wow, te queda increíble. — habló Nanako emocionada ante su creación, para darle una palmadita a Mu en el hombro. — Ahora vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

Tras colocarse sus respectivos abrigos ambos salieron, Aries cerrando la puerta de entrada tras Nanako y notando algo que podría ser potencialmente peligroso para el desarrollo de la noche.

—Nanako…

—¿Qué pasa? — respondió ella intentando mantener la compostura ante Mu, quien parecía haberse dado cuenta de su "problema".

—No creo que esa sea la elección de zapatos más cómoda. — continuó el ariano, observando con preocupación cómo la joven luchaba por mantenerse en pie en aquel terreno lleno de imperfecciones.

—Bueno, para serte honesta estaba esperando que nos teletransportes…

Mu no pudo hacer más que sonreir ante aquel comentario honesto y se acercó hacia ella, tomándola de la mano suavemente, sus dedos entrelazándose con delicadeza. La joven sonrió una vez más, sorprendida ante el súbito contraste de aquel agarre cálido con el clima frío que caía sobre ellos, dejándose envolver por la técnica del ariano.

Y allí en la entrada del Santuario reposaba Aldebarán, quien se sobresaltó al verlos aparecer frente a él de la nada, ahogando un grito por la sorpresa.

—Uff Mu, veo que no pierdes la costumbre… — balbuceó él, llevándose una mano al pecho. —Espera… ¿No habías dicho que no vendrías?

—Supongo que me convenció. — Mu señaló con el pulgar a Nanako, quien miraba al costado con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

La joven había clavado sus ojos en Milo y Camus, quienes estaban parados del lado opuesto a ellos como si nada, devolviéndole la mirada sin decir nada. Nanako se tomó unos segundos para observarlos de arriba hacia abajo, sorprendida… Ahora que lo pensaba, los tres Caballeros se encontraban excelentemente ataviados con conjuntos que favorecían enormemente sus físicos trabajados y sus contexturas variadas, sin dejar de lado su estilo personal. La verdad era que no era habitual para ella estar rodeada de hombres que supieran cómo vestirse correctamente, por lo que dejó que su vista se deleitase sin reparos para luego acercarse a saludar a Camus, ignorando a Milo sin piedad.

El escorpión experimentó una sensación parecida al ver a la joven con aquel vestido que tan bien le quedaba, acentuando cada curva de su cuerpo como si se extendiese a continuar retorciéndolo por dentro, aún resentido por el hecho de no poder poseer más a esa mujer.

—Milo, Camus… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? — inquirió Aries con curiosidad.

—Ah pues íbamos a salir un rato, pero estamos esperando a ver si alguno de los otros chicos viene… — respondió Milo antes de que Camus pudiese hablar. — No es que estemos esperando a Saga o Kanon o algo parec-

El rostro de Acuario se mantuvo tan frío como siempre mientras le regalaba un codazo en el estómago al escorpión, para evitar que siga arruinando el plan. Aquella escena le pareció extremadamente cómica a Nanako, quien estalló en una carcajada muy poco femenina producto de ver a Milo siendo ridiculizado y golpeado; sin embargo no podía negar el hecho de que ese gesto que ambos estaban teniendo con Kaname era extremadamente amable.

—¿Y ustedes? —continuó Camus, ignorando lo sucedido segundos atrás. — ¿Qué planes tienen?

—Nos vamos un rato a mover las caderas y a pasarla bien. — respondió Aldebarán, contento de poder dejar salir todo su ritmo brasilero junto a sus amigos. — ¿O no Mu?

Aries intentó ignorar lo que Tauro estaba diciendo, tirando los ojos hacia arriba en forma de evasiva pacífica, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la joven.

—Mejor nos vamos yendo, antes de que Mu se nos escape. — dijo Nanako, avanzando dos pasos para trastabillar de repente en aquel piso destruido: de verdad había sido una terrible idea llevar esos tacos altos, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Aquella torpeza de su parte no hizo más que divertir al escorpión quien le devolvió rápidamente la carcajada que ella le había propinado con anterioridad, causando que el buen humor de Nanako se esfumase enseguida: al igual que Milo, no había cosa que deteste más que ser humillada enfrente de otras personas.

—¿No quieres volver a ponerte algo más cómodo? — Aldebarán se acercó hacia ella preocupado, no le gustaba nada cómo temblaban aquellas piernas delgadas. — Ve tranquila, te esperamos aquí.

—¡No! — sentenció ella, mirándolo con una decisión tan ardiente como el fuego. —Antes muerta que sencilla.

Mu no dijo nada más y se colocó al lado de Nanako, rodeándola de la cintura firmemente: los pies de aquella terca mujer se torcían tanto que parecía una jirafa recién nacida, de verdad era una visión muy poco digna de observar.

—Si serás testaruda…

Tauro sonrió ante aquel gesto, incluso sintiéndose algo compungido, para luego despedirse de Milo y Camus; acercándose a sus amigos con celeridad.

—Puedes sostenerte de mi brazo también. — agregó Aldebarán, los tres marchándose de a poco hacia el camino principal.

Por suerte para aquellos amigos todo había salido bien, pero en el Tercer Templo el asunto de la salida estaba complicándose a niveles un poco más extremos.

—¡Kanon! ¿¡Qué diablos le hiciste a Kaname!? — gritaba Saga como loco, parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

—¿Qué dices? — contestó el menor con tranquilidad, mirándose al espejo en el baño y ensayando una sonrisa compradora. — Yo no le hice nada.

—¡A mí no me engañas! Desde que llegué de mi guardia que Kaname está ahí encerrada en su cuarto, y antes de eso eras el único que estaba con ella… — Saga hizo una pausa para respirar e intentar calmarse un poco. — Sé que pasó algo.

La verdad era que aquel no estaba siendo el mejor día para el mayor de los gemelos, todavía estaba bastante perturbado por el intercambio que había tenido con Death Mask y ni hablar de cómo esa charla lo había arruinado mentalmente… no estaba de humor para tener que aguantar las estupideces del idiota de su hermano menor, todavía no podía encontrar una respuesta ante aquellas inquietudes sobre sus sentimientos.

Y sin saberlo, del otro lado de la puerta Kaname se encontraba en la misma situación incómoda que él, debatiéndose eternamente gracias a lo que el avance repentino de Kanon había generado en ella; odiaba admitirlo pero en otro momento eso no la habría hecho pensar tanto, lo hubiera dejado pasar tal como lo que le sucedió con Saga al llegar al Templo… pero en el contexto de la conversación que tuvo con el acuariano y con su amiga Nanako no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Peor aún, ¿qué diablos pasaría con el loco de Máscara Mortal…? Por Zeus, la presión era demasiado fuerte y estaba aterrorizada.

Aun así, más temprano la joven se había arreglado un poco como para salir, luciendo un conjunto azul y la chaqueta que retiró del depósito con Nanako. Sentada en la cama y abrazada a uno de sus peluches de unicornios volvió a dejar fluir sus dudas: ¿Qué debería hacer aquella noche? No quería arruinar la salida por aquella situación de la tarde, los gemelos estaban esperándola con ansias y ella misma también había estado tan contenta ante la posibilidad de pasar una noche diferente con ellos, pero ahí mismo reposaba la posibilidad de que todo se salga de control… ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades? Estaba algo fragmentada pero todavía tenía algo de fe ciega en su instinto de preservación, si se controlaba todo estaría bien, sólo saldrían a bailar, a divertirse- sin inmiscuirse físicamente.

Aquella frase se repitió infinitamente dentro de su cabeza intentando de esa manera alejar a la fuerza los malos pensamientos, y tras acomodarse un poco el pelo salió de la habitación, enseguida topándose con Saga quien continuaba discutiendo con su hermano.

—Kaname, al fin saliste… ¿Te sientes bien? — el mayor inquirió preocupado. — Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día.

La joven alzó sus ojos hacia aquel hombre que le hablaba con cariño, logrando ver por primera vez un rostro adulto en lugar de las facciones infantiles de ese niño tan demandante de afecto que tiempo atrás había conocido. Sus ojos se expandían como dos galaxias inmensas, sin fondo ni final, acariciados por aquel cabello azul tan suave que caía por sobre ellos. Ahora que ya lo había hecho una vez con Kanon, no podía dejar de notar lo atractivos que realmente eran aquellos dos hombres: era desconcertante, como mínimo… sólo quería escaparse, y huir estaba volviéndose prácticamente imperativo.

Mientras estaba inmiscuida en sus reflexiones Kanon se acercó hacia ella por detrás, contento ante el hecho de que finalmente había salido de su pieza, y habló con voz fuerte para llamar su atención:

—No, vamos a salir esta noche.

—Kanon eres muy egoísta, ¿Y si Kaname no quiere? — la reacción de Saga no se hizo esperar, interviniendo rápidamente. — No puedes obligarla, ¿me escuchaste?

—No lo entiendes Saga, Kaname no se siente mal… — declaró el menor, acariciando suavemente los cabellos de aquella mujer que estaba entre ambos. — ¿O no? ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Saga cómo te sientes realmente?

El sutil toque de ese hombre causó que el rostro de Kaname se tornase levemente rojo, su actitud corporal claramente mostrando lo avergonzada que se sentía, y Saga no pudo evitar sentir cómo el ambiente en aquel pasillo se tornaba turbio y extraño… ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué diablos la tocaba así, tan impertinentemente? Él estaba ahí presente, ¿Con qué derecho se propasaba así…?

—¿Kaname…? — susurró Saga delicadamente, intentando no demostrar lo incómodo que se sentía. —¿A qué se refiere Kanon?

La joven jamás respondió aquella pregunta, bajando la cabeza en clara señal de derrota. Géminis mayor apretó los dientes con fuerza sin disimular lo mucho que estaba odiando a su hermano, completamente devastado frente a aquel panorama, ante el hecho de que Kanon se le había adelantado estrepitosamente… Su pecho estaba lleno de dudas y en cada una de ellas aparecía Kaname, convirtiéndolo en un ser humano paranoico y sintiéndose manipulable, su vulnerabilidad expuesta por Cáncer y terminada de pisotear por su propio hermano. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así? Necesitaba entender urgente qué diablos le estaba pasando, si no le ponía un punto final a aquellos celos brutales que sentía, terminaría por volverse loco muy pronto.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 15-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Para Aioros era imposible disimular la decepción, apoyando ruidosamente sobre la mesa aquel vaso de plástico que había pedido junto con su combo de hamburguesa "especial"… si es que pepinillos y mayonesa podrían considerarse algo exclusivo. Descansó su rostro en la palma de su mano, tomando con la otra una de las últimas papitas que le quedaban para llevársela a la boca con desgano, tragándola rápidamente sin degustarla.

—Shura… — comenzó a hablar, dejando salir todo su cansancio. — ¿Aquí era donde querías traerme?

Los ojos del sagitariano dieron un paneo rápido a sus alrededores, sin molestarse en mover la cabeza en lo absoluto. Aquella sucursal de "Queen Burger" era absolutamente todo lo que Aioros detestaba en ese momento: el griterío envolvía el ambiente, que rebosaba de familias alegres junto con sus niños correteando alrededor, y lo peor de todo era que explotaba de parejas felices y sus típicos gestitos de amor pegajoso. Finalmente clavó sus orbes en la mesa que se encontraba justo detrás de Capricornio, sin pestañear ni un segundo, y su ceño se frunció al instante.

—No Aioros… — Shura respondió casi como un gruñido, dándose la vuelta con algo de disimulo para ver qué era lo que su amigo estaba observando.

La pareja allí sentada se miraba con felicidad, una joven de cabellos negros tomando a su novia de la mejilla con delicadeza y plantándole un suave beso en los labios. Era muy obvio que aquella era una relación reciente, pero eso no hacía más que seguir amedrentando el decaimiento de Aioros. Y bueno, Shura debía admitirlo… no había tenido el mejor timing.

—Ven, vámonos de aquí. — espetó Capricornio súbitamente, apurado por alejar a su amigo de aquel lugar poco propicio para su estado de ánimo deprimido.

Shura se puso de pie con celeridad y tomó su abrigo, colocándoselo y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras seguido por Sagitario, quien les dedicó una última mirada amargada a aquellas pobres jóvenes que no habían hecho nada malo. Ambos salieron hacia la calle, sus rostros desprotegidos golpeados por un viento frío que los tomó desprevenidos.

—Por Zeus, qué frío que hace hoy. — susurró el capricorniano mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, en búsqueda de algo de calor. — Está bien que ya es otoño, pero tanto frío no suele ser habitual aún… Por suerte estamos cerca.

—Eso espero, no quiero resfriarme. — Aioros contestó desganado, extrañando la calidez de su cama.

Tal como había vaticinado el capricorniano aquella discoteca se encontraba bastante cerca, casi a unos doscientos metros del local de comidas rápidas donde habían cenado más temprano, ostentando una fila algo extensa para entrar en la cual se colocaron prontamente.

Rodorio podía presumir de tener uno de los centros nocturnos más prósperos de la zona, estando la mayoría de discotecas y bares dentro de un rango de tres cuadras, además rodeados de extensas opciones para cenar y pasar el rato. Dicha zona era coronada por una diversidad poco común para el tamaño de aquella pequeña ciudad, donde los amantes de prácticamente casi todos los géneros musicales encontraban un lugar en donde pasar el rato.

A medida que aquella línea se acortaba, el corazón de Aioros se iba acelerando en pos de la cercanía de esa nueva experiencia a la que le tenía tanto terror: ¿Con qué se encontraría? Desde afuera parecía un lugar tranquilo así que en el fondo eso le daba algo de calma, pero hasta entrar no podría sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Vamos Aioros, nos toca. — habló Shura con emoción tras algunos minutos, ya siendo su turno de ingresar al lugar.

Aquella entrada desvencijada dio paso a un pasillo algo estrecho y oscuro donde la música comenzaba a penetrar por los oídos de ambos hombres, cada centímetro que avanzaban a un volumen cada vez más intenso, hasta llegar al tope en una habitación amplia e iluminada que sobre estimuló todos los sentidos del sagitariano: ritmos latinos explotaban dentro de la cabeza de Aioros, danzantes entre las luces de colores cambiantes de la pista de baile que se ampliaba hacia el fondo, con un aroma a alcohol y a cigarrillo que golpeó su nariz con fuerza. Todas aquellas sensaciones en conjunto provocaron que Aioros se detenga en seco, de repente sin saber qué hacer, comenzando a atascar el lugar.

—¿Qué pasa? — el capricorniano inquirió con poca paciencia. — Camina que estamos retrasando al resto, no quiero que nos griten.

—A-ah sí, lo siento…

"Azucar" contaba con una zona de bar en la parte delantera del lugar, con una amplia barra y algunas mesas para sentarse; y en la parte trasera, bien diferenciada, se alzaba el sector de baile con un Dj que cambiaba cada varias horas.

Comprendiendo que el pobre Aioros se sentía algo perdido, Shura lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo hacia el fondo, atravesando las hordas de gente que estaba divirtiéndose en la pista de baile que a ojos de Sagitario se veía realmente infinita.

—¿A-a dónde me llevas…? — preguntó a los gritos por la música fuerte.

—Ya verás. — la respuesta de Shura brotó en el mismo volumen, causándole curiosidad a Aioros.

Tras haber atravesado en su entereza la pista de baile, Sagitario pudo ver cómo se abría otra zona algo más privada, protegida por algunas cortinas oscuras. La luz era mucho más tenue y cada espacio era individual, variando en base a la cantidad de personas que fuesen a ocuparlo.

—Hice una reserva para nosotros. — le explicó Shura, indicándole que se siente en uno de los compartimientos que se encontraban más cercanos a la pista de baile. —Supuse que al principio no te sentirías del todo cómodo en este lugar, no quería que la transición fuese tan brusca.

Siguiendo el comando de su amigo, Aioros apoyó su trasero en uno de aquellos bancos mullidos de cuero negro, asomándose un poco para espiar a la gente que bailaba del otro lado.

—Fíjate qué quieres tomar.

Shura le tendió un papel rectangular plastificado que oficiaba de menú, el sagitariano tomándolo y observándolo con curiosidad: ¿Cuba Libre? ¿Destornillador? ¿Pantera Rosa…? ¿Qué cuernos eran todos esos nombres extraños? El rostro de Aioros sólo reflejaba dudas pero su amigo estaba algo ansioso, por lo que comenzó a presionarlo un poco.

—¿Ya decidiste?

—No realmente… — balbuceó Sagitario, intimidado por aquellos tragos desconocidos.

—Ay vamos, no es la gran cosa… ¿Qué quieres beber? — Capricornio no se hizo esperar, arrebatándole el plástico de las manos a Aioros y dándole una ojeada rápida.

Desprovisto de algo con lo que juguetear por los nervios, aquel hombre nacido bajo el signo de Sagitario clavó los ojos en el piso, dudoso… algo tendría que decirle a Shura, si no seguiría insistiéndole.

—¿Un jugo…? —preguntó tímidamente.

La risa de Shura no se hizo esperar, dándole una palmada fuerte a la mesa, acción que hizo que el pobre sagitariano se sienta un imbécil.

—¿Un jugo dices? Ay Aioros vinimos a divertirnos, ¿recuerdas…? Vamos, déjate ir sólo por esta noche. —Shura suplicó con una gran sonrisa para luego llevarse el pulgar al pecho. — Déjamelo a mí, te traeré una cerveza para empezar.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras Capricornio se puso de pie y salió rápidamente hacia la pista, Aioros viendo cómo se perdía entre la multitud en dirección hacia la barra. Ahora que su amigo ya no estaba con él pudo observar el ambiente festivo con más detenimiento, ya sin tanto miedo… la verdad era que no era tan terrible como se lo había imaginado: la gente bailaba casi como absorta en la música -algunos con tragos en sus manos- formando grupos que sólo se concentraban en sí mismos, riéndose y pasándola bien; y ahora que sus oídos se habían acostumbrado al volumen, la música ya no sonaba tan fuerte.

Lo que le había dicho Shura era completamente cierto, todos esos días había estado pasándola horriblemente mal y era necesario que se distienda por unos momentos, tenía que divertirse… Sí, _definitivamente_ lo haría.

Capricornio regresó junto a él tras varios minutos y colocó dos vasos grandes de aquel líquido color amarillo sobre la mesa, llenos hasta el tope de cerveza rebosante y espumosa en su justa medida.

—Pedí esta especialmente para ti. — dijo Shura sentándose frente a él. — Tiene baja graduación alcohólica.

Los ojos de Aioros recorrieron la entereza de ese recipiente transparente que reposaba frente a él, ¿Acaso aquel sería el pase libre para disfrutar de la noche…? Lo tomó entre sus manos, las cuales se tornaron heladas en segundos, y lo llevó hacia su boca con una lentitud dudosa y llena de miedo.

—¿Pasa algo? — inquirió su amigo, dándole un pequeño sorbo de prueba a su vaso. — Oh por Zeus, ¡está muy buena!

El Caballero de Sagitario lo imitó, pero el sabor amargo que inundó su lengua y garganta le pareció excesivamente repugnante y dejó la bebida en la mesa al instante, la expresión de desagrado de su rostro tornándose cuasi violenta.

—¡Esto es un asco! — exclamó, sacando la lengua afuera ante otra risotada de Shura.

—Es hasta que te acostumbras al sabor. — explicó el otro con simpleza para luego beber un trago más largo de cerveza.

Las palabras de Shura sonaban algo convincentes, por lo que volvió a tomar el vaso helado y clavó sus ojos en él, observando como los colores de las luces rebotaban en su superficie. Ya estaba allí y había decidido divertirse, ¿qué más daba…? Nuevamente lo dirigió hacia sus labios húmedos, tomó aire con fuerza y comenzó a tragar aquella repelente cerveza sin pausa alguna, casi como si no quisiese sentir su sabor.

—Tranquilo Aioros, bébela de a poco… —Capricornio aconsejó, luego notando que su amigo no le prestaba nada de atención. — Aioros vamos, no tanto, despacio… Oye, espera un momento… — su rostro se desencajó al ver que Aioros terminó en segundos su bebida, acción muy poco recomendable. — ¿Qué crees que haces?

El –ahora vacío– vaso de Sagitario resonó contra la mesa con fuerza al recibir aquella apoyada brusca del joven, quien tomó aire con desesperación, agitado, para luego dejar salir un sonoro eructo que provocó una mirada de espanto en Shura.

—Aioros… así no se toma…

Ahora que ya había terminado la bebida Aioros quedó a la espera de algún efecto mágico o algo inmediato, pero nada ocurrió y eso lo decepcionó de una manera espantosa. Shura observó toda la escena, viendo como pasaban los segundos y aquel joven se quedaba totalmente quieto frente a él, con la mirada algo perdida y una expresión de desolación que lo preocupó en extremo.

—¿Aioros? — inquirió en voz alta tras un minuto, extendiendo su mano para tocarle el brazo. —¿Te traigo otra? Pero esta vez te la tomas despacio eh.

Sagitario lo miró con lentitud: sentía la vista algo pesada, como si de repente hubieran colocado dos piedras sobre sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces en búsqueda de alivianar aquella sensación molesta, pero por alguna razón ahora Shura aparecía borroso frente a él… aun así, si enfocaba la vista podía observarlo mejor.

—Sí, ¿te espero aquí? — finalmente contestó.

—¿No quieres acompañarme esta vez? De paso recorres un poco más el lugar.

La idea de Shura sonaba muy bien, por lo que asintió y se puso de pie con rapidez lo que causó que trastabillase un poco, levantando la cabeza y notando que ahora no era tanto el hecho de que todo se difuminase alrededor, sino que lo que lo rodeaba parecía moverse más lento. Aquella sensación era por demás interesante para el primerizo Aioros, quien comenzó a seguir a su amigo a través de la multitud, su visión presentándose intermitentemente y recortando cuadros aleatoriamente; la gente bailaba a su alrededor sin parar, infinita, arrullándolo en una sensación de éxtasis soporífero que jamás había conocido ni experimentado antes.

Sagitario no supo concretamente cuánto tiempo había pasado pero al parpadear, de repente la barra apareció frente a él y a su lado Shura estaba entregándole otro vaso de cerveza igual de cargado que el anterior. Lo tomó con rapidez, algo torpe, sintiendo una emoción extraña dentro de aquel torbellino de gente, luces, música estrepitosa y pegadiza; el vitoreo de todos esos extraños a su alrededor incitándolo mientras bebía sin parar con algunos hilos de alcohol amarillo chorreando por su barbilla, precedidos por el bullicio de la victoria: se la había terminado en segundos y alzó sus brazos en triunfo, mostrando el vaso de vidrio vacío de medio litro.

Cada sensación se amplificó gracias al efecto del bajo de aquella canción pegadiza, que rebotaba en su interior haciendo que sus piernas floten cada vez más, pidiéndole a gritos que vuele hacia la pista de baile, comando que no tardó en obedecer. Shura lo seguía por detrás, incrédulo ante ese Aioros completamente desinhibido… en tantos años de amistad jamás lo había visto divertirse tanto, el hecho de que la estuviese pasando así de bien relajaba en demasía al Capricorniano.

—Qué flojito… —rió para sí mismo, en clara alusión al bajo contenido de alcohol que tenían las cervezas.

Y finalmente luego de haber renegado tanto ante aquella salida nocturna, los dos amigos pudieron dejarse ir en la pista al ritmo de la música latina.

Ahora llegando hacia el final de aquella carretera Nanako resopló con fuerza, con sus ojos clavados en el calzado poco propicio que había escogido para pasar la noche; ya faltaba poco para llegar, pero el hecho de que sus hermosos tacos negros se hubiesen cubierto de tierra no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Una gran calle se asomaba frente a ellos y Aldebarán se colocó a un costado, mirando hacia la dirección en la cual venía el tráfico, a la espera de algo que la joven no entendía muy bien.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? — inquirió ella, observando hacia los costados en búsqueda de un medio de transporte.

—Pues ahora esperamos un taxi. — le respondió Tauro con parsimonia.

¿Un taxi…? No, no, algo había mal en todo eso.

—Esperen esperen… ¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene auto? —Nanako balbuceó incrédula. —¿No trabajan para Saori Kido?

Aldebarán no pudo hacer más mirar con algo de lástima a Nanako: claramente no esperaba una suposición tan ingenua por parte de ella, quien siempre había mostrado una gran capacidad de observación, pero inmediatamente se recompuso para evitar represalias… Saori _siempre_ se enteraba de todo.

—Ehm… Digamos que la paga no es muy abultada. — admitió aquel hombre fornido, extendiendo su mano para parar al taxi que se acercaba donde ellos estaban parados.

Mu entró primero al vehículo y Nanako lo siguió, Aldebarán teniendo que sentarse obligado en el asiento delantero debido a que su gran contextura taparía la visión del vidrio trasero. Una vez que estuvieron todos acomodados, Tauro le brindó al chofer la dirección y el taxi arrancó con destino al centro de Rodorio. La verdad era que habían tenido suerte en encontrar uno tan rápido, no estaban muy lejos de aquella pequeña ciudad pero tampoco era un trayecto corto.

—¿En qué pensabas? — Mu le preguntó a la joven, al notarla algo callada.

Nanako se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del ariano, dado que aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre el tema monetario en el Santuario.

—Ah no, nada… no pensaba en nada del otro mundo.

Ahora que reflexionaba un poco más, la verdad era que todos allí accedían a demasiadas cosas gratuitas, por lo que debería haber supuesto que la paga no sería precisamente alta. Nanako carraspeó disimuladamente, sintiéndose estúpida por haber pensado al revés, se puso en ridículo ante sus amigos y lo que era peor, quedó como una mujer interesada ante los bienes materiales.

Gracias al avance rápido del taxista el camino comenzó a tornarse cada vez más poblado, llegando al destino indicado por Aldebarán en menos de quince minutos. La joven perdió sus ojos en los alrededores, y mientras bajaba del auto no podía evitar sentirse confundida… ¿De verdad aquello era un pueblo? Más bien era como una pequeña ciudad, y en aquel lugar en donde se encontró parada parecía estar la concentración entera de la vida nocturna de Rodorio: jóvenes alegres caminaban despreocupados a las carcajadas y la música se escapaba de entre las puertas de varios establecimientos bailables.

—Vamos por aquí. — indicó Tauro luego de pagarle al chofer, liderando el camino hacia la derecha.

Ahora que estaban en un lugar con un piso más estable, finalmente Nanako pudo dar rienda suelta a aquella caminata de contorneo que amaba hacer en sus salidas nocturnas. Sus pies ya no trastabillaban así que se dejó ir en aquella muestra de ego y seguridad sobre si misma, enmarcando dicho movimiento con una gran sonrisa sensual que daba vuelta algunas cabezas a su paso: se veía increíblemente bien y quería que todo el mundo lo note.

—Nanako… Ten cuidado. — le pidió Mu, algo incómodo por la atracción que ella estaba atrayendo hacia ellos.

Es que sí, Mu no podía negar que el efecto que causaba ese movimiento sensual de caderas era sugerente, sabía que su amiga era bella pero atraer tantas miradas era algo que lo ponía un poco nervioso… por alguna tonta razón quería pasar desapercibido y ella se lo estaba haciendo imposible.

—No te preocupes Mu, tengo todo bajo control. — dijo ella, pensando que el carnero se refería al calzado alto que tenía puesto. —Alde, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Es la discoteca de allí, se llama "Azucar".

Aldebarán extendió su mano y apunto hacia el frente, señalando una casona en apariencia algo desvencijada. No parecía haber mucha gente para entrar por lo que aceleró el paso, seguido de cerca por Nanako y algo más lejos por Mu, quien no estaba tan emocionado.

Volver a estar adentro de una discoteca después de tanto tiempo no hizo más que emocionar gratamente a Nanako, quien sentía todas las vibraciones fuertes de aquella música, provocándole mover las caderas en anticipación mientras estaba parada en el sector de bar; acción que le sacó una enorme sonrisa al taurino: finalmente tendría alguien con quien bailar, y eso lo hacía sentirse inmensamente pleno.

Sin embargo en aquella mini reunión había alguien que no parecía estar tan contento.

—¿Estás bien? — inquirió Aldebarán en el oído de Mu, algo preocupado por la manera en la que se estaba comportando su amigo.

Aquel joven nacido bajo el signo de Aries estaba allí de pie duro como una de las columnas del Santuario, sin moverse un solo centímetro, asustado ante el volumen sideral de la música.

—¿Eh? — balbuceó Mu enseguida, viendo cómo los labios de Aldebarán se movían… pero el sonido no llegaba hacia él.

—¿Qué te parece el lugar? — insistió el taurino, contento de haber visto una reacción en su amigo.

—N-no te escucho nada…

—Que qué te parece el lugar, Mu. — repreguntó otra vez.

—Ay por Zeus, Alde, ¡no te escucho nada! — exclamó Mu nervioso, claramente angustiado ante el hecho de estar expuesto a aquellos sonidos fuertes: lo que menos quería era perder la audición. —¿¡Me voy a quedar sordo!? ¡Esto no puede ser sano!

Nanako y el taurino se miraron al instante, la reacción exagerada de Aries les pareció por demás ridícula pero no dijeron nada, no querían herir su orgullo.

—¿¡P-por qué no dicen nada…!?

Tauro volvió a tomar la iniciativa, acercándose al oído de Mu para indicarle que estaba todo bien y que pronto se acostumbraría, para luego señalar la enorme barra que ostentaba tres asientos libres.

—¿Vamos allí? — le preguntó a Nanako, quien asintió con rapidez.

—¡Claro que sí!

Aquella joven tomó de la mano a sus dos amigos y los arrastró con avidez hacia la barra, sentándose entre ambos y llamando al bartender con energía, quien acudió contento a su comando.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué les puedo servir esta noche?

—A mi dame una cerveza negra bien fuerte. — Aldebarán fue el primero que se animó a pedir, por demás contento ante aquel intercambio.

—Yo quiero un Cosmopolitan. — siguió ella, guiñándole un ojo al joven que se encontraba del otro lado.

—¿Y usted? — inquirió el joven, mirando a Mu con una sonrisa educada.

Aries frunció el ceño con brusquedad, intentando entender qué cuernos le habían dicho, pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada por lo que no le quedó más remedio que volver a preguntar:

—¿¡Qué!?

—¿Qué vas a tomar? — insistió con respeto el otro joven, acercándose al oído de Mu para que lo escuchen mejor: era obvio que el joven de cabellos lilas era primerizo en esas situaciones, así que se cuidó muy bien de no realizar alguna acción que lo hiciese sentir incómodo.

—¡Yo soy abstemio!

Sabía que estaba mal, pero Nanako no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada fuertísima, humillando al carnero en el proceso… todavía no había tomado nada pero, casi por ósmosis, el estar rodeada de todas aquellas botellas de alcohol había hecho que se ablande.

—Después se anima, despreocúpate. —contestó ella, acomodándose los cabellos.

El bartender asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció hacia un costado, listo para preparar aquellos brebajes que le habían solicitado. Aprovechando la distancia, Mu le dedicó una mirada molesta a Nanako: estaba enfadado.

—¿¡Por qué te ríes!?

—Ya Mu, no pasa nada… relájate. — contestó Aldebarán, haciendo señas con las manos para que el ariano lo entienda sin tener que escucharlo.

—¡Pero yo les dije que no quería tomar y ustedes dijeron que me respetarían! — se quejó Mu, angustiado, para dirigirse a Nanako con rabia. —¡Ahora me has traído hasta aquí y estoy quedándome sordo!

—Lo que pasa es que eres un aburrido… — le susurró ella al oído. —Primero el pijama de abuelo y ahora esto… ¿De verdad tienes menos de ochenta años?

El rostro de Mu se sonrojó visiblemente por aquella cercanía inmediata, pero eso quedó de lado al tomar consciencia de las palabras que Nanako había dejado salir de sus labios.

—¿¡Y-y eso qué tiene de malo!? ¡Es cómodo!

Las bebidas llegaron justo a tiempo gracias a la perspicacia del bartender, quien no quería que la situación incómoda se vaya de control: era su trabajo hacer que todos allí la pasen bien, y quería honrarlo hasta el último minuto.

—A-ah, gracias…

La sorpresa de Mu fue grata al ver que aquel joven amable le entregó un vasito de agua cortesía de la casa pero, si tenía que ser sincero, aquel gesto no hizo más que incrementar lo incómodo que se sentía en ese lugar. Si observaba bien todos a su alrededor se estaban divirtiendo, ya sea bebiendo, conversando o bailando… todos a excepción de él, que lo único que hacía era quejarse y ponerse en una posición complicada aun cuando le había dicho a Nanako que confiaría en ella. Pero no podía evitar sentir que se encontraba dentro de una burbuja, casi como si fuese un espectador por fuera de su cuerpo, más aún cuando sus amigos hablaban entretenidos entre ellos llenos de vida y alegría, en contraste con su semblante soso y decadente.

Quizás debería haberse quedado en su casa, ese claramente no era un lugar para él.

—¿Vamos a bailar…?

Sin quererlo, los labios de Nanako rozaron el oído del ariano, quien ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse al alto volumen de la música. Ese toque involuntario y tibio causó que el joven se inhiba aún más, retorciéndose en un desesperado intento por controlar el despertar de su entrepierna, acción que ella malinterpretó como rechazo por parte de Mu.

—¿Qué? ¿Tampoco quieres bailar? — dijo indignada. — ¡Eres un aburrido! Me voy con Aldebarán entonces.

Inmediatamente la joven se puso de pie y tironeó a Tauro del brazo, yendo ambos hacia la pista de baile ante los ojos desconcertados de Mu, quien por primera vez en la noche contaba con algo de ganas de animarse a hacer algo fuera de lo común. Rebosante de decepción el ariano procedió a cruzar sus brazos sobre la barra y hundir la cara entre ellos, enterrándola por completo. Sí… Definitivamente, tendría que haberse quedado en el Templo de Aries.

Los asientos a sus alrededores permanecieron vacíos por unos minutos, tiempo que parecía eterno para el pobre carnero sumido en el aburrimiento, pero para su sorpresa alguien acudió a su lado, sentándose con celeridad y dejando salir un sopleteo que parecía de cansancio.

—¡Bartender! ¡Quiero un trago con Blue Curaçao!

La situación distaba de ser algo fuera de lo normal dentro de un lugar como ese donde las personas justamente se acercan a consumir, pero el tono exigente y firme con el que resonó aquella voz femenina llamó la atención de Mu, quien finalmente levantó la cabeza por la curiosidad.

En el asiento contiguo una mujer alta cruzaba sus piernas, intentando ver dónde apoyaba su bolso para estar más cómoda. Tenía tez algo más morena de lo habitual –aunque no llegaba a distinguir bien el tono debido a la iluminación del lugar– y el cabello muy rubio e indomable, atado precariamente en una alta cola de caballo exactamente igual a la de él. La verdad era que de perfil no podía ver las facciones del rostro en su totalidad, pero por lo poco que notaba se veía realmente bonita, enaltecida por una perfecta nariz respingada y unos labios desnudos, desprovistos de cualquier tipo de maquillaje.

Dicho escrutinio no pasó desapercibido para ella, quien se dio vuelta y lo miró con una expresión desagradable.

—¿Qué miras? — le preguntó sin titubear, predisponiendo al ariano de mala manera. —¿Acaso tengo un mono en la cara o qué?

Ante aquella intervención hostil Mu no pudo hacer más que suspirar, ignorándola por completo para volver a apoyar su frente en sus antebrazos… Genial, eso era lo único que le faltaba: estar al lado de una mujer contestona y rezongona, que encima le hablaba con un acento algo extraño. ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz…?

Sin embargo, luego de esos modos poco amables ella siguió observándolo, notando la obvia postura desmotivada que había adoptado el joven que acaba de conocer. Casi como si Mu fuese una presa, aquella cazadora pudo oler la amargura que rodeaba el aura del Caballero, entendiendo al instante lo que le pasaba. En efecto había sido injusta con él, así que quería remediarlo… si tenían eso en común, podría simpatizar mucho más fácilmente.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me han plantado. — dijo ella, apoyando los codos sobre la barra y descansando su mentón en las manos, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Aquello no tenía sentido en lo absoluto y distaba de ser el motivo de la molestia de Mu.

—A mí no me plantó nadie.

—Taaaanto trabajo que me he tomado para arreglarme… maquillarme un poco… — continuó ella molesta, impostando la voz, ignorando completamente las palabras de Aries para ser interrumpida por la mano del barman, que le entregaba su trago. —¡Ay gracias! ¿Qué estaba diciéndote…? Ah sí, tanto esfuerzo tirado a la basura… ¡Yo ni siquiera me pinto! ¿Y ahora me cancelan? Pero por mí que se tire de un precipicio ese idiota.

La cabeza de Mu recibió una puntada producto del estrés que había estado acumulando durante la salida, amplificada por las quejas de esa mujer desconocida la cual parecía tener problemas para controlarse. En el fondo le daba algo de lástima, parecía que esa salida era importante para ella y a nadie le gusta que lo dejen esperando… pero él no era ningún consejero, a duras penas podía con sí mismo. Aries levantó un poco la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la sien, rogando que ella se fuese pronto.

—¿No tomas nada? — inquirió la joven en tono amable, notando que Mu sólo contaba con ese vasito de agua gratis. — Ah, ¿no tienes dinero? Déjame, yo te invito.

—¿Q-qué? — balbuceó él, su ánimo soporífero dispersándose instantáneamente al escuchar aquella asunción errónea.

—¡Bartender! — volvió a exclamar ella a viva voz, alzando una mano. — ¡Otro trago para mi amigo aquí!

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer? Mu se sentó correctamente y la miró desencajado, preguntándose cómo diablos se había montado semejante película sobre él… pero la verdad era que, siendo sincero, aquella energía se contagiaba y Aries estaba harto de sentirse fuera de lugar. Debía tomar las riendas de su indecisión, dejar atrás los miedos y dominar su –hasta ahora desfavorable– suerte.

—Sí, supongo que tomo. — afirmó él.

Bueno… era gratis así que, ¿qué podía salir mal? Ahora que estaba en una posición un poco más receptiva se tomó unos segundos para mirarla mejor: definitivamente era una extranjera, además del acento extraño la delataba su altura y su contextura física, bastante más grande que una mujer griega promedio. Y a pesar de ser algo intensa, no se veía como una persona que tuviese malos sentimientos… era probable que aquel no fuese su mejor día.

—Qué mal que la gente nos haga perder el tiempo, ¿no crees?

Aquella mujer parecía ser increíblemente expresiva, denotando su indignación no sólo con el timbre de su voz algo baja si no con su cuerpo, cruzándose de brazos en rechazo a dicha acción que había mencionado.

—Déjame, me acercaré un poco más así no tenemos que hablar tan alto.

Rápidamente se bajó del taburete y, tal como dijo, lo corrió unos centímetros más cerca de Mu, quien se sintió algo extraño por la súbita cercanía: era íntima, pero tampoco se volvió meramente invasiva, dando lugar a que ambos continúen resguardando un poco de su espacio personal. El ariano no pudo hacer más que agradecer a Nanako, quien en todo ese tiempo lo había ayudado a ganar algo de confianza en sí mismo, reconocía que en el pasado un avance así lo hubiera amedrentado pero ahora no le resultaba tan terrible.

—¿Así que te han plantado? — preguntó él, tomando el trago que le alcanzaba el personal del bar.

—¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Veo que era algo importante para ti.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sus ojos moviéndose hacia arriba y a los costados, claramente dubitativa.

—En realidad no lo es tanto… — admitió, frunciendo los labios. — Sólo que la indignación es más fuerte… Mañana me voy de viaje de trabajo y no sé en cuánto tiempo volveré a estar disponible para una salida así.

Perdido en los gestos que ella dejaba fluir con naturalidad, Mu la escuchaba atentamente, llevándose a la boca la bebida alcohólica que segundos atrás reposaba entre sus masculinos dedos. El brebaje pasó con facilidad por su garganta, casi sin sentir algo extraño, sin un sabor repelente como el que había idealizado: tenía que reconocerlo, había exagerado bastante.

Al mismo tiempo en que ambos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante unilateral, Nanako se adentró en la pista de baile moviendo las caderas al son de la música, alegre tal como ostentaba a gritos la naturaleza del lugar. Aún se mantenía aferrada al brazo de aquel hombre de tamaño formidable, quien buscaba con los ojos un lugar un poco menos concurrido para poder dejar salir sus pasos de baile sin incomodar a nadie con su contextura.

Finalmente aquel tema algo lento había terminado y Aldebarán dejó escapar una gran sonrisa, reconociendo al instante la canción que estaba comenzando enganchada a la anterior. No dejó pasar mucho más tiempo y tomó a Nanako de la mano, posando la palma de la otra extremidad en la espalda de ella, empezando a moverse al ritmo de aquella salsa sin darle tiempo a su compañera para reaccionar.

Ahora sí, Nanako tenía que admitirlo… ¡Qué bien que se movía ese hombre! Tenía una soltura increíble, enmarcada por un ritmo innato y completamente natural. No era que lo hubiese juzgado por su tamaño pero con aquel cuerpo grande y tosco, de verdad que era una sorpresa verlo bailar así.

—Alde por Zeus, ¡qué sorpresa! — exclamó ella, respondiendo a su invitación e intentando acoplarse a él lo mejor que pudo.

Ese baile generoso comenzó a llamar la atención de la gente que se encontraba a sus alrededores, espectadores que no podían entender cómo ese hombre podía moverse tan bien, con tanta agilidad y gracia, por lo que el público fue abriéndose en círculo lentamente para darles más espacio a ambos.

Nanako distaba de ignorar la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida por todas aquellas personas, sintiendo sus ojos ansiosos y divertidos en ellos… y es que le estaba siendo _tan_ complicado seguirle el ritmo: Aldebarán la sometía a una tortura danzante, a un frenesí de caderas, de pasos veloces y giros, como si estuviese él solo en su propio mundo brindando un espectáculo unipersonal. Su frente y cuello rápidamente se tiñeron con el sudor que ese baile tan rápido y complejo le provocaba, sin poder dejar de pensar en cuánto estarían juzgando sus pasos y movimientos. Bueno, quizás ella no sería tan grácil… pero por lo menos era delgada y hermosa y eso le quitaba algunos pesares de encima.

Y mientras aquella joven sufría por las apariencias, del otro lado de la pista un atolondrado Sagitario se reía y se contorneaba de maneras bizarras entre dos mujeres de mediana edad, dando algunos saltitos tontos y moviendo los brazos en el aire. A su lado Shura bailaba bien pegado a una joven que tranquilamente podría ser la hija de aquellas dos señoras, fusionando sus labios con los de ella sin saber que su alegría no duraría muchos segundos más.

—¡Sophie! ¡Sophie!

Otra jovencita vino corriendo hacia ellos, interrumpiendo sin miramientos el fogoso beso en el que Capricornio y su amiga estaban involucrados, tironeándola del brazo histéricamente.

—¡Sophie por Dios tienes que venir!

—¿Qué pasa? — inquirió molesta su amiga al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Shura.

—¡Por favor ven, hay un hombre que se mueve increíble!

Molesto por la interrupción el capricorniano la tomó de la mano y quiso acercarla hacia él, acción que generó un claro enojo en la tercera en discordia. La acompañante del capricorniano no sabía bien qué hacer dado que la estaba pasando de maravillas junto a aquel español de buen físico, pero si su amiga vino así de emocionada a buscarla, bien podría valer la pena dejarlo ir.

—Oye… ¿A dónde vas? — Shura la miró haciéndole un leve gesto de decepción. —Pensé que estábamos compartiendo un buen rato.

—¡Déjala en paz cerdo! — la respuesta de la amiga vino enseguida, conociendo bien qué decirle a la otra para terminar de convencerla. —¡Vamos Sophie! Es un morenazo enorme, no es el más apuesto pero es gigante y se mueve que… ¡Ay! Dios mio, me desmayo de recordarlo.

Shura no pudo hacer más que ver cómo su cita ocasional se fue corriendo junto a su amiga, dejándolo sólo y decepcionado en el medio de la pista. Sin un mejor plan que seguir y considerando que Aioros estaba muy ocupado recibiendo atención por parte de aquellas señoras de cinco décadas, se decidió a seguir a las dos muchachas a través de la multitud… pero no necesitó acortar más la distancia para reconocer al "morenazo" del que hablaban.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

¿Con quién diablos estaría bailando para moverse así? No, mejor dicho… ¿Cuándo había aprendido a bailar tan bien?

Shockeado por el descubrimiento el capricorniano volvió corriendo a buscar a Aioros, quien ahora estaba siendo arrinconado por las cincuentonas contra la pared, riéndose como un imbécil y convirtiéndose en la burda imagen del patetismo gracias a su borrachera.

—Aioros, por favor ven conmigo. — dijo el Capricorniano, sin poder salir de su incredulidad.

—¿Q-quéh? O-olvidalo Shhura, ahora estoy o-ocupadoh con las shicasss. — balbuceó como pudo el otro, riéndose ante las cosquillas que una de las mujeres le propinaba.

—¡Está Aldebarán! —gritó Shura. — ¡Parece que vino con alguien!

Acto seguido las cincuentonas se aferraron a la camisa del sagitariano, tironeándolo con fuerza de un extremo mientras que Capricornio lo reclamaba desde el otro brazo, provocando que alguno de los botones de la camisa de Aioros salgan disparados. Lógicamente la fuerza de las damas no podía compararse con la de Shura que, sin ser muy exagerado, dejó salir un poco de su cosmos para ganar aquel estúpido duelo de poder.

—¡Ya era hora de que lo dejen, sarta de viejas calentonas! — exclamó furioso. — ¡Está muy borracho y encima es algo tonto, si no jamás hubiera estado con ustedes!

Mientras era arrastrado entre la gente Aioros extendió una mano para saludar efusivamente a aquellas damas con las que había pasado un buen rato, aunque ya no podían verlo. Ahora la prioridad era llegar a primera fila a como dé lugar, por lo que el capricorniano se decidió a hacerlo empujando y dando codazos a diestra y siniestra, finalizando con un tironeo hacia Sagitario, para que admire toda la escena.

Al ver quién era la compañera de baile de Aldebarán, la borrachera de Aioros se esfumó al instante, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiese tirado un balde de agua helada. Era notorio que la canción estaba a punto de terminar, aquella danza caótica en su clímax más alto, ojos absortos pendientes del endemoniado vaivén de Tauro y no de Nanako porque…

—Shura… ¿La estás viendo? — balbuceó Aioros incrédulo, tironeando a su amigo de la manga de la camisa. — Es muy mala bailando... Pero mala, muy mala de verdad.

—Ahora que lo dices…

Ni siquiera el ritmo tan marcado de Aldebarán podía guiarla, Nanako lo pisaba constantemente, se salía de conteo y lo que era peor, portaba la más espantosa expresión de estrés que aquellos Caballeros habían visto en meses. Aquella joven tan bonita se había transformado en un monstruo de sudor y horror que sólo deseaba que la tortura se termine.

—Aldebarán es increíble. — agregó el sagitariano mientras sonaban los acordes finales de la canción.

La audiencia entera estalló en un aplauso, sonido que motivó a Nanako a ponerse en pose de victoria para exhibir su belleza sugerente; mientras que Tauro fue forzado por el estruendo a salir de su trance bailarín, finalmente tomando consciencia de la magnitud de lo que había sucedido a su alrededor producto de su prodigioso baile. Aquella noción avergonzó intensamente al joven, quien se agachó un poco en un vano intento de esconderse y alejarse del foco de atención.

Algo de música más tranquila sonaba de transición -posiblemente por el cambio de musicalizador- y ahora, desprovista de entretenimiento, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse y a compenetrarse en sus propios asuntos. Todavía increíblemente agitada y sin poder dejar de transpirar, Nanako miró a su izquierda para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos muy familiares dirigidos hacia ellos…

—¿¡Aioros!?

Ese grito sorprendió al taurino, quién miró hacia la misma dirección que Nanako, su rostro sonrojándose abruptamente.

—¿Shura? — exclamó Aldebarán, avergonzado… ¿Lo habrían visto bailar? — Ay no, qué vergüenza…

Nanako se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, tentadísima de risa ante el aspecto decadente de Aioros: tenía la camisa arrugada y a medio desabrochar, le faltaban botones y para colmo ostentaba una corbata atada alrededor de la cabeza. Claramente la había pasado muy bien, pero ante los ojos de la joven se veía realmente ridículo.

—¿Por qué tienes la corbata así? — le preguntó entre risas, agarrándose el estómago.

—A-ah… yo…

Aioros no supo cómo reaccionar, balbuceando fuera de control y poniéndose extremadamente nervioso. Había salido para superar su recuerdo y finalmente había logrado dejarse ir, pero por esos retorcidos azares del destino aquella misma hermosa pesadilla terminó por aparecer frente a él. Su primera reacción terminó siendo consecuente con la manera temerosa con la que siempre había actuado frente a ella, sintiéndose muy similar a aquella primera vez en el onsen… sólo que casi dos meses después.

* * *

 **Mediante este espacio extra quiero agradecer a todas las personas que continúan leyéndome... Saber que están ahí de verdad me reconforta y me impulsa aún más a seguir con Cocoon. Aquellos que son fickers creo que pueden entender la felicidad que se siente al recibir una notificación de favoritos, un nuevo seguidor o incluso una nueva review... A todos ustedes del otro lado, nuevamente y desde el fondo de mi corazón: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Los quiero mucho, estoy trabajando mucho para mejorar y continuar ofreciéndoles historias que puedan disfrutar :'D  
**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 16-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Hastiado ante el golpeteo constante del pie de Milo, Camus miraba con molestia la impaciencia de su amigo escorpiano quien no podía quedarse quieto ni un solo segundo, casi como si fuera un crío inmaduro a punto de largar un berrinche.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo van a venir?

La misma queja salió de sus labios por enésima vez, causando un nuevo suspiro por parte de Camus. Si no se calmaba pronto se iba a poner de pésimo humor.

—Hace fresco, Camus… — se quejó Escorpio, para pensar en una nueva posibilidad. — Un momento… ay no, ¿Y si se fueron antes que nosotros?

—Milo, cuando bajamos hasta aquí todavía podíamos sentir los cosmos de los gemelos en el Templo de Géminis. — explicó Acuario con paciencia. — Así que no hay manera de que se hayan ido, sin pasar previamente por aquí.

—Pero ya pasó casi una hora… ¿Les habrá pasado algo?

—Seguro están atrasados, tienes que ser paciente.

—Pero Camus… Tengo frío. — Milo habló con un tono de voz algo triste, tiritando, sintiéndose algo mal al ver cómo su amigo tiraba los ojos hacia arriba. —Tú no lo entiendes porque eres una heladerita…

Acuario se cruzó de brazos, sopleteando un poco por la frustración. Era cierto que él no podía juzgar el frío, así que no tenía nada para responderle. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar: ¿Hacía ya cuántos años que soportaba al escorpiano caprichoso? Cierto era que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero incluso luego de todo ese tiempo Milo a veces lo exasperaba, miles de veces reclamándole las mismas cosas, teniendo que hacer todo de la manera en la que el joven quería… Claramente le tenía mucho aprecio, si no ya se hubiese desvinculado de él hacía rato.

Tras algunos segundos más de reclamos y quejidos, finalmente pudieron sentir dos grandes cosmos acercándose hacia aquel lugar, por lo que ambos amigos miraron hacia arriba expectantes. Aquellos tres jóvenes bajaban las escaleras con tranquilidad, aunque el ambiente entre ellos podía notarse algo extraño.

—¡Ya Camus! Intenta verte casual. — un emocionado Milo susurró en el oído de su amigo, acomodándose un poco la ropa.

Camus volvió a mirar hacia arriba, hastiado, y exhaló profundamente… ¿Justo era el escorpión quien tenía que decirlo? Obviamente Acuario era un hombre completamente educado y ubicado, así que ya sabía de sobra cómo tenía que comportarse.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Saga fue el primero de los gemelos en hablar, curioso ante la presencia de dichos Caballeros a los pies del Santuario. Inmediatamente Milo tomó aire y abrió la boca para responder, pero el acuariano lo interrumpió con inteligencia y urgencia: no pensaba darle lugar al escorpión para que se equivoque nuevamente.

—Ah, qué casualidad… Justo estábamos por irnos. — contestó Camus, regalándole una hermosa mirada asesina a su amigo.

Milo dejó salir un gruñido molesto y se cruzó de brazos, su labio inferior temblando por todo lo que tenía que reprimirse. Sabía que era infantil pero él quería hablar primero y Camus no lo dejó, así que ahora estaba ofendido.

Unos pasos más atrás, Kanon y Kaname terminaron de bajar las escaleras, acercándose al grupo. La expresión de la joven era claramente incómoda por lo que había pasado más temprano con el menor de los gemelos, enmarcada por todas las preocupaciones y dudas internas que la estaban aquejando.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, ustedes también iban a salir… — Acuario continuó hablando, ignorando por completo el berrinche silencioso de Milo. — ¿Para qué lado van?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? — Kanon intervino a la defensiva.

Géminis menor no era ningún tonto y sabía que había algo raro en todo eso: Camus había dicho que estaban por irse, infiriendo que recién bajaban, pero el cosmos de los dos amigotes había pasado por su casa mucho tiempo antes de lo que el acuariano estaba dando a entender.

—Por nada en particular, pero quizás íbamos para el mismo lado y podríamos ir juntos.

Camus reconoció al instante que Kanon había leído muy bien entre líneas, pero estaba preparado: su temple inamovible ayudaba a crear fachadas más creíbles y sinceras, además de que contaba con artillería pesada, pero no era su idea usarla. Pero justo antes de que una pequeña batalla de estrategias se desplegase ante sus ojos, Milo dejó salir otro quejido de enojo, molesto porque estaba siendo dejado de lado.

—Milo, ¿estás bien? — Saga inquirió.

Inmediatamente los ojos gélidos del acuariano se posaron otra vez sobre los del escorpión, dándole a entender que piense dos veces qué decir ante aquel cuestionamiento bienintencionado.

—Sí, solamente me mordí la lengua.

—¿Qué tal, Kaname? — Camus tenía que cambiar el foco de la conversación, era esencial en su plan de disimulo.

—A-ah sí, estoy muy bien… — La joven respondió con lentitud, casi como si la hubieran sacado de algún tipo de trance.

—¿Ustedes a dónde piensan salir? — Kanon inquirió, aún sospechoso ante toda esa pantomima.

Oh… Milo sonrió con prisa, reconociendo la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse.

—Estábamos pensando en "Cairo".

—¡Es que hay noche swinger! — exclamó emocionado el escorpión, con las comisuras de los labios extendiéndose de oreja a oreja.

Inmediatamente Camus se enfureció pero luchó con todas sus fuerzas para reprimirlo… a él no le gustaban para nada esos intercambios sexuales, pero el que solía frecuentarlos era Kanon. El escorpión se las iba a pagar por hacerlo pasar tanta vergüenza.

—¿Swinger? — inquirió ella sin entender mucho.

—No es nada Kaname, vamos yendo. — dijo Kanon incómodo, haciéndose el tonto.

—¿Es que bailan swing?

El mayor de los gemelos se sonrojó por la –aparente– inocencia de la muchacha, quien en realidad conocía muy bien el término, sólo que al estar en aquel estado de introspección constante no había logrado seguir el hilo de la conversación previa.

—Sí, sí, mejor nos vamos. — insistió Saga, colocando las manos en los hombros de ella e instándola a avanzar.

—Bueno, nosotros también podríamos aprovechar.

Y así los cinco comenzaron a recorrer el mismo camino que el grupo anterior había hecho un tiempo antes, esperando la llegada de algún vehículo pago que los deje en el centro de Rodorio. Nuevamente la suerte estuvo de su lado, debido a que esta vez un taxi de grandes dimensiones se acercó hacia ellos, permitiéndoles compartir aquel gasto.

Una vez llegados a destino, Saga se acercó hacia Camus para saludarlo, mostrándole una sonrisa amena.

—Creo que aquí nos separamos…

—Espero que la pasen muy bien hoy. — les dijo Kanon con una expresión perversa.

—Ohhhh eso tenlo por seguro. — Milo le respondió divertido.

—Gracias, ustedes también. — balbuceó Camus entre dientes, aguantándose la bronca.

Y apenas los tres dieron la vuelta, el acuariano tomó a Milo por el brazo y lo arrastró enojado, llevándoselo lejos: Quería matarlo, detestaba esas impertinencias… salvo cuando estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol, pero esa no era la noche adecuada.

—¿Por qué diablos dijiste lo de la noche swinger?

Milo se rió en su cara con maldad, disfrutando cada segundo del enojo de su amigo.

—Eso por tratarme de idiota… Aunque debo reconocer que hiciste un gran trabajo, ahora podremos seguirlos.

—Pues claro que lo hice bien, y podría haberlo hecho mejor si no hubieras arruinado el momento con tus quejidos de malcriado. — dejó salir Camus. — No sé si te diste cuenta pero Kanon sospecha, así que tenemos que ir con cuidado.

—Ah pero si es por eso no pasa nada, ya sabes que no les toma mucho tiempo emborracharse… sólo esperamos un tiempo prudencial y entramos.

—¿Eres tonto? Están con Kaname, no van a tomar alcohol.

—No me digas tonto. — se quejó el escorpión, mostrándole mala cara.

—Mira Milo, no sé si sea un buen plan entrar, va a estar lleno de gente y si los perdemos estaremos en la nada misma. — explicó Acuario. —Creo que lo mejor será quedarnos allí afuera en la cuadra, a ver si Máscara aparece.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no sentí su cosmos en toda la noche… ¿Será que se rindió?

Camus negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, finalmente soltando el brazo de su amigo.

—Es imposible, tú eres igual, ya sabes cómo te comportas cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza... Lo importante es que no dejemos pasar más tiempo, si no, no podremos ver a qué local entran.

Aquel dúo problemático volvió sobre sus pasos y dobló hacia la derecha, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección en la cual Kaname y los gemelos se habían marchado antes, finalmente divisándolos varios metros más adelante, manteniendo una distancia prudencial lógica para que los geminianos no noten sus presencias.

Cuando ambos vieron que entraban a la discoteca llamada "Azucar" pudieron relajarse, contentos ante el clima tranquilo por el cual aquel lugar era popular. Tal como habían decidido algunos minutos antes se quedaron en las cercanías de la entrada, apoyándose a un costado contra la pared de manera en la que tenían amplia visión no sólo de ese lugar, si no de las otras discotecas y bares que los rodeaban.

—Bueno… Ahora sólo nos queda esperar. — dijo Camus, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo su semblante tan serio como acostumbraba.

—Oye Camus, voy a ir a comprar unas cervezas al mercadito… ¿Quieres una?

—Milo, no vinimos para eso.

—Ya lo sé. — respondió el escorpión, regalándole a su amigo una mueca de molestia. —Pero una sola no nos va a matar.

—¿Puedes comportarte por una vez?

Ante toda la diversión que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus alrededores, era muy difícil para Milo controlarse, quien no dejaba de observar con deseo a toda la juventud que la pasaba bien, saliendo, paseando… pero la verdad era que Camus tenía razón, tenía que intentar tomarse las cosas más en serio, aparte la idea de ir a poner orden al asunto con Máscara había sido suya. Todo tenía que salir bien para los gemelos y si llegase a fallar sólo porque él andaba de fiesta en lugar de prestar atención, no podría perdonárselo.

Durante treinta minutos todo transcurrió con normalidad, ambos amigos inmiscuidos en su charla sobre temas triviales pero sin dejar de mirar a los alrededores en búsqueda de Cáncer, hasta que de la nada un grito profundo interrumpió la tranquilidad del ambiente:

—¡Ya suéltenme pedazos de mierdas!

Milo frunció el ceño extrañado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la esquina, donde algo de tumulto se había reunido.

—Espera aquí, iré a ver qué está pasando. — dijo con celeridad.

—Bueno, pero no te distraigas Milo.

Camus estaba algo escéptico ante la poca capacidad de concentración de su amigo, pero nuevamente no le quedaba otra opción más que confiar en él, observando cómo el escorpión se acercaba con recelo hacia la multitud.

—¡Ya les dije que me suelten! ¡Los mato a todos!

Un hombre fornido de cabellos azules gritaba furioso mientras era escoltado hacia la calle por personal de seguridad de uno de los locales bailables que allí residía, para finalizar tirándolo al asfalto con brusquedad.

—Estás muy ebrio muchachón, vuelve cuando te tranquilices. — le espetó el más alto, mirándolo con desdén desde arriba para luego marcharse con su compañero.

En el piso yacía furioso nada más ni nada menos que Death Mask, quien fulminaba con la mirada a esos dos hombres que se iban como si nada habiéndolo humillado frente a toda esa gente que había alrededor. Por suerte y debido al escándalo no llegó a notar ni a ver que Milo había presenciado la escena, quien ahora volvía rápidamente hacia donde estaba el acuariano, con el rostro blanco como un papel.

—¡Camus! ¡Camus! — exclamó el escorpión.

El Caballero de Acuario enseguida se llevó un dedo a la boca, chistando en clara señal de molestia por lo poco disimulado que podía ser su amigo.

—¡SHHH! No llames la atención. — lo regañó instantáneamente, dándole un coscorrón.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces!? — Milo se tomó la cabeza, molesto. —¡Está Death Mask!

—¿Dónde?

—¡Allí allí! — indicó Escorpio, estirando su mano para señalar hacia el tumulto de gente.

Camus enseguida posó sus ojos en el barullo que se estaba desarrollando allí en la esquina, llevándose una mano a la sien y suspirando con pesar.

—Qué raro Máscara llamando la atención del resto…— se quejó, para recomponerse rápidamente. —Milo, ahora más que nunca hay que estar atentos a sus movimientos, presta mucha atención a ver qué es lo que hace.

Máscara se reincorporó despacio, algo adolorido por la súbita caída, y procedió a sacudirse como pudo el polvo de sus jeans. Otra vez se había equivocado de local, esa noche no estaba teniendo nada de suerte y la gente lo miraba como si fuera un criminal, cosa que le molestaba bastante… ¿Por qué tenían que tratarlo como a un ebrio miserable? Él no estaba para nada borracho, pero no había podido resistirse a manosear a aquella joven griega que le gustó adentro de la discoteca… tenía un trasero tan redondo y firme, el cual sacudía sensualmente al ritmo de la música, que era prácticamente como si ella lo hubiese pedido: él le dio lo que quiso, pero si hubiese sabido que la chica montaría tremendo escándalo lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

—¿¡Qué mierda están mirando todos ustedes!? — gritó con furia allí de pie, mostrándole los dientes a los curiosos que todavía se encontraban ahí.

A pesar de todo lo negativo que pueda decirse de Máscara, en ese momento lo que menos quería él era entrar en conflicto con civiles que no tenían nada que ver, por lo que aquella exclamación llena de enojo funcionó a la perfección en su deseo de lograr que todos se alejen.

Cáncer comenzó a caminar nuevamente con ritmo lento, ignorando el hecho de que –más cerca de lo que podría imaginar– Milo y Camus observaban cada movimiento que hacía, agradeciendo el hecho de que aun así Cáncer mantuviese un perfil relativamente bajo, sin anunciar a los gritos que era parte de la orden de Caballeros de Athena.

Sin embargo aquella era la única cosa buena de la que Death Mask podía presumir en ese momento, pues sentía una enorme corazonada por aquel lugar llamado "Azucar" que podía divisar algunos metros más lejos. Procedió a colocarse en la fila, logrando entrar a la discoteca tras algunos pocos minutos.

—Ay no… — dijo Milo, viendo cómo lo inevitable se desplegaba frente a sus ojos. —¡Entró! ¡Entró! ¡Vamos Camus!

El acuariano se mantuvo calmo, dándole un tirón al escorpión para que no se abalance rápidamente sobre la entrada.

—No tan rápido Milo… tenemos que ser precavidos.

Ajenos a toda la situación que se desenvolvería afuera del local, treinta minutos antes Kaname y los gemelos entraron a "Azucar" con unos ánimos un tanto fuera de lo común. No perdieron mucho tiempo haciendo fila pero la cantidad de gente que ahora había adentro era increíble, costándoles trabajo a los tres poder siquiera adentrarse en la zona de bar.

—Kanon, dijiste que este lugar sería tranquilo. — reclamó Saga a los gritos, aún algo aturdido por el alto volumen de la música.

Kaname avanzaba entre los dos, quienes la protegían de que nadie la empuje o corra, aun portando aquel temple extraño que le había provocado el menor de los gemelos. No estaba de más decir que Saga aún seguía algo paranoico por lo sucedido antes de salir, por lo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima en ningún momento… quería cuidarla a como dé lugar.

—Esto es tranquilo idiota, ¿o ya te has olvidado cómo suele ser un viernes a la noche?

Tras pronunciar esas palabras con un dejo de indignación Kanon dirigió su mano hacia atrás en búsqueda de la de Kaname, para poder guiarla más fácilmente y que no se pierda, pero Saga no esperaba ver lo que sucedió a continuación: apenas ella pudo sentir el tacto de géminis menor corrió su mano violentamente, rechazando todo tipo de toque por parte de él. Nuevamente intentó, esta vez con más ahínco, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

¿Qué habría ocurrido entre ambos? Saga se moría por saberlo, porque si lo pensaba bien era obvio que ella estaba muy rara, actuando totalmente distante de Kanon, cosa que jamás había hecho en el poco tiempo que compartieron juntos.

Pero al caer en la cuenta de eso, el mayor de los gemelos no pudo evitar sentirse un tremendo imbécil… El hecho de que ella no hubiese recurrido a él en búsqueda de ayuda, de apoyo o aunque sea para desahogarse sobre lo sucedido lo hacía sentirse decepcionado: ¿Acaso no eran como hermanos? ¿Acaso era que ella no confiaba en él? Saga moría por volver a estar a solas con ella, extrañaba esos tiempos en los que eran dos en la casa, ansiaba volver a compartir ese vínculo especial; Kanon era, claramente, el elemento que sobraba en su dinámica perfecta, él fue quien irrumpió con su paz y tranquilidad… y por sobre todas las cosas, lo peor era que su hermano no le permitía hallarse a sí mismo. Pero también tenía que reconocer que aquella noche el hecho de poder hablar con ella iba a ser extremadamente complicado.

—¿Te sientes bien? — inquirió Saga en el oído de ella, preocupado por su silencio.

Ante aquella acción repentina Kaname no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, mirando hacia un costado para esquivar la proximidad del mayor de los gemelos.

—Sí Saga, no te preocupes… — le respondió ella, fijando los ojos hacia su derecha.

Allí se expandía la barra en todo su esplendor, y entre los espacios de gente divirtiéndose, la joven pudo divisar una silueta que le resultaba extrañamente familiar… ¿Acaso ese era Mu? No, era prácticamente imposible, él había dicho que no saldría y además ese hombre tenía el pelo atado alto, cosa que el ariano no hacía.

Pero aun así la curiosidad era más fuerte, impulsada por el deseo de escapar.

—Saga… Creo que Mu está aquí, ¿por qué no vamos juntos a ver? — susurró ella al oído del mayor, con cuidado de que Kanon no note nada extraño.

Todas las excusas eran válidas con tal de alejarse, de separarse un rato de cualquier situación que pudiese provocar algo más… y sabía que Saga no se negaría.

—¿Mu?

Géminis mayor no podía negar que aquel dato sonaba hasta incluso ridículo, pero si lo pensaba bien era una excelente oportunidad para quedarse solo con ella, por lo que asintió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy bien, vamos a ver. — comentó Saga divertido, aprovechando para tomarla de los hombros y correrse hacia un costado.

El hecho de que hubiese mucha cantidad de gente les sirvió para camuflarse: Kanon estaba tan concentrado en liderar el camino que no se percató en lo absoluto de que los dos se habían alejado, sí era cierto que atrás suyo estaba todo un poco silencioso pero las cosas habían sido así desde la tarde, por lo que no le llamaba particularmente la atención.

De la misma manera en la que comprobaron que Kanon se perdía cada vez más lejos entre la multitud, Saga y Kaname intentaron acercarse hacia el sujeto sospechoso, para finalmente comprobar que, efectivamente, el muchacho era Mu y además tenía un vaso con una bebida alcohólica en una mano.

—¡Vamos a saludarlo! — exclamó Kaname emocionada, quien no veía la hora de juntarse con más gente para también tener que evitar estar a solas con Saga.

—Espera un minuto Kaname… — el mayor la frenó en seco, precavido. — Mu está acompañado.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? — ella frunció el ceño. — Quiero saludarlo.

Saga miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de algún asiento libre, justo llegando a ver cómo una pareja cerca de ellos dejaba dos taburetes a su disposición. No podía permitir que ella se aleje, ahora que Kanon había regresado era imposible volver a tener un momento así con ella.

—No, no los interrumpamos… Ven conmigo.

Los ojos de Kaname no podían hacer más que reflejar decepción, viendo como Saga rodeaba su brazo con suavidad y la llevaba hacia aquellos dos lugares, instándola a sentarse con él.

—Kaname, ¿qué deseas tomar? — Saga le preguntó con voz suave, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía.

A ella le tomó unos segundos responder a su petición, sentándose junto a Saga con algo de reproche: era cierto que él la hacía sentir un poco más segura que Kanon, pero aun así quería escabullirse… Estaba aterrorizada de equivocarse, sabía que no podía huir por siempre pero aquello era lo único que le nacía hacer en aquella situación.

—No sé, supongo que lo que tú tomes. — habló con algo de indiferencia, dando vuelta su cabeza para clavar sus orbes en Mu y la joven desconocida, prestando atención a la interacción entre ambos.

Ahora que los miraba mejor tenía que admitir que quizás Saga tenía algo de razón: ambos estaban sentados a muy corta distancia y se hablaban al oído, casi como si estuvieran en su propio mundo de seducción y lujuria… Si tan solo Kaname supiera que aquello no podría estar más lejos de la realidad: Mu aún continuaba sumamente angustiado por su incipiente sordera y esa mujer se le había pegado como una mosca al dulce, no dejaba de taladrarle su ya hinchada cabeza gracias al imbécil que la plantó; y para colmo de males no dejaba de tomar por un solo segundo, ya que en el tiempo en el que él bebió un solo trago ella había vaciado cinco iguales. Aries no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con ella, no sabía cómo diablos sacársela de encima.

—¿Estás bien?

El mayor de los gemelos sabía que quizás estaba siendo algo pesado con ella, pero es que la notaba tan distante y él estaba tan inmiscuido en la falta de confianza que los aquejaba, que no pudo evitar volver a insistir con lo mismo de hace un rato.

—Sí… Supongo que sí.

Kaname volvió a suspirar cansinamente al tener que retomar la conversación con Saga. ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa emoción que sintió tiempo atrás, al saber que volvería a verlo…? Ella reconocía que quería irse, pero lo que sentía en _ese_ momento en particular era distinto… era como si Saga fuese un extraño, casi como si su sola presencia le molestase.

—¿Y tú qué vas a tomar? — le preguntó a Saga, en un claro intento de dejar de lado la negatividad que la acechaba.

Saga la miró algo avergonzado, su rostro sonrojándose a raudales.

—La verdad es que esta noche no quiero tomar nada… No quiero que nada me distraiga mientras estoy a tu lado.

Los ojos de Kaname no se movieron de los de Saga ni un solo milímetro, ignorando la calidez que escondía él, tapándola con la frialdad que la estaba envolviendo en ese mismo instante.

—Eso suena como uno de los cuentos baratos que diría Kanon… — espetó apáticamente, su semblante tornándose serio.

Ahora sí que Géminis no sabía bien qué hacer, no entendía de qué manera debería tomar esa frase… el tono con el que la dijo no fue el mejor, ¿pero quizás estaba pensando demasiado?

—Kaname… ¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

—Definitivamente malo. — sentenció la joven, rompiendo el encanto que se había forjado entre ambas miradas.

—¿Qué te está pasando? Mi hermano te hizo algo, ¿o no?

El pecho de Saga se trenzó en un nudo doloroso, su respiración agitándose ante la incomodidad que estaba comenzando a sentir por parte de esa charla. Es que tenía tantas dudas, tantos sentimientos callados por dentro… pero nunca nadie le confirmaba absolutamente nada y ya estaba cansado de sentirse como un reverendo imbécil. ¿Acaso ella lo había engañado todo este tiempo? Saga la veía tan sincera y aun así, con una relación como la que habían sabido compartir, ¿por qué no podía confiar en él y decirle qué la tenía tan mal?

Por otra parte el interior de Kaname se volvía cada segundo más turbio, cada palabra proveniente de la boca de Saga generándole una molestia más y más fuerte… ¿Él qué diablos podría saber sobre eso que la aquejaba? Si total Saga no recordaba absolutamente nada de nada, era ajeno a todo lo que estaba haciéndola sufrir… No había manera de que él pudiese ayudarla.

—No lo entenderías. — balbuceó la joven, mordiéndose el labio inferior producto de la impotencia.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Kaname? ¿Por qué no confías en mí…?

El mayor de los geminianos habló con el corazón en la punta de su lengua, cada palabra saliendo de una manera tan emocional que hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera que lo conociese. Movió su mano lentamente e intentó posarla con cariño sobre la mejilla acongojada de Kaname, quien tembló un poco para luego rechazarlo en seco.

Qué distancia fría y dolorosa… una puñalada directa dentro del corazón de Saga. Ya lo sabía, pero definitivamente algo estaba muy mal.

—¿Qué te está pasando…? — inquirió angustiado, otra vez intentando tomar contacto físico con ella. — Antes no eras así… estoy muy preocupado…

La joven volvió a correrse hacia un costado, perturbada por la ambigüedad de lo que estaba sintiendo: no quería que la toque, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía fatal por despreciarlo… aún quedaba ese resabio del pasado, ese vínculo ya no tan mágico que todavía perduraba a pesar de que en su interior había estado intentando asesinarlo de la manera menos dolorosa, en pos de un futuro todavía incierto.

¿Cómo manejarlo? ¿Cómo manejar todo eso que comenzaba a desbordarla…?

—¿Qué te hizo Kanon?

Sin saber bien por qué aquella pregunta la enfureció tanto, Kaname se puso de pie en segundos, enfrentándolo sin piedad.

—¡Ya deja de culparlo todo el maldito tiempo! — exclamó fuera de sí sin poder controlarse, sin sentir absolutamente nada de lástima ante el rostro sorprendido y derrumbado que tenía a centímetros del suyo.

La expresión de incredulidad que portaba Saga dio paso rápidamente a la pena, comenzando a temblar de la impotencia… ¿Otra vez? Sí… Otra maldita vez había perdido ante el imbécil de su hermano quien le había arrebatado lo más importante, lo único que supo cultivar y cuidar en su vida. No había manera de recuperarse y ya no podía tolerar otra derrota, no podía aguantarlo, lo arruinaba por dentro al punto de desarmarlo: desde que Kanon había vuelto todo lo que Saga había logrado conseguir al lado de Kaname se había ido fragmentando, hasta terminar de reventarse contra el piso, estrellándose en mil pedazos.

Quería levantar aquellos fragmentos y volver a juntarlos, pegarlos, comenzar de nuevo… pero faltaba su rostro, faltaba el de ella. Aquel rompecabezas con su foto, ese portarretratos rasgado, ahora manchado con las lágrimas que brotaban de la yema de sus dedos agrietados, desesperados ante aquella realidad feliz que se estaba destruyendo más rápidamente de lo que hubiera deseado.

El reflejo de una cicatriz que jamás cerraría, y su recuerdo. Aquella pieza faltante, la memoria aturdida y anestesiada como motor de la imaginación y de sus confinadas falencias.

Un grito histriónico desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Era imposible que fuese _eso_ lo que le estuviese pasando, aunque se le imposibilitase continuar mirándola a los ojos para confirmarlo… no toleraría el hecho de ver que ella despreciaba incluso hasta su propio reflejo.

—Ya veo…

Kaname volvió a morderse el labio, sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas ante lo inevitable: era tan difícil decirlo pero debía hacerlo. Respiró hondo y cobró fuerzas, transformando su voz en un vehículo helado y sin sentimientos.

—Creo que necesito un tiempo lejos de ti.

¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿En qué momento todo se había salido de control…?

No, no… eso no podía estar pasando.

Saga intentó sobreponerse a aquel miedo que le infundían los luceros de Kaname y volvió a clavar sus lunas tristes en ella, convirtiéndose en la misma imagen de la desesperación: su centro roído por completo, sacudido ante lo que sabía que sucedería. No podía irse, no podía permitir que lo abandone… Si Kaname se alejaba, tenía el presentimiento de que de verdad todo se destruiría, sin un punto de retorno.

—N-no, no puedo dejarte sola… — balbuceó él desesperado, como mejor le salió, tomándola de la mano a la fuerza: temblaba como nunca y su semblante decaído no podía encontrar una manera de continuar. —H-hay mucha gente…

—Saga por todos los dioses, ¿¡me dejas en paz de una maldita vez!? ¡Eres tan absorbente que no puedo soportarte ni un segundo más!

Desde el interior de Kaname salieron las palabras más hirientes que jamás podría haberle dicho a Saga, casi como un guiño vil y cruel hacia aquel tiempo que él no recordaba… Ser tan inhumana no formaba parte en lo absoluto de la naturaleza de la joven, pero entendía muy bien que en ese momento poco racional el despecho la manejaba por completo, sorprendida por la cantidad de resentimiento que había venido acumulando durante todos esos veinte años que terminaron yéndose al cuerno en cuestión de minutos.

Enfrentarse forzosamente a la realidad fue lo peor que pudo haberle pasado, especialmente en un período tan corto de tiempo, pero la culpa no era de nadie más que de ella: Kaname misma eligió vivir en una mentira, en una realidad paralela, pues era la dinámica que le resultaba más sencilla para seguir adelante. Si los gemelos no eran más los de antes, si todo aquello no existía más… pues sencillamente debería parar con esas conductas autodestructivas. Ya no los protegería ni aguantaría, dejaría de abandonarse a sí misma, al menos hasta saber cómo diablos tendría que enfrentar todo aquello.

Definitivamente Saga y Kanon dejarían de ser los primeros en todo ante sus ojos, tal como se había prometido a sí misma tiempo atrás bajo la lluvia, en aquella noche turbia y decadente. Ya estaba segura de todo esto, se había decidido a dejarlo ir, pero… ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan difícil? Kaname no lograba soltarse de la mano con la que aquel hombre la retenía, puente que la llenaba de nostalgia, que le recordaba constantemente algo que ya no existía.

Nada era ajeno, nada era una sorpresa: ella había decidido destruirlo.

—¿Qué somos…? —inquirió Saga al borde de las lágrimas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella en un desesperado intento de mantenerla a su lado. —N-necesito saberlo, me estoy volviendo loco por tu culpa… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo y no entiendo p-por qué… Tú y yo Kaname, por favor, dime qué somos…

Kaname le devolvió la mirada, luchando desesperadamente por salir del océano de tristeza que representaban los ojos de aquel joven, mar que la ahogaba y asfixiaba. Tanto tiempo había pasado y la dependencia que Saga mantenía para con ella no cesaba ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando le había dicho claramente que estaba cansada de aquello.

Es que era todo tan condenadamente injusto… El mayor de los gemelos podía andar campante por su vida sin recordar absolutamente nada, ignorando todo el dolor que ella había venido arrastrando en pos del bienestar de ambos. Qué coraje le daba verlo manteniendo esa actitud de libertad mientras que ella era obligada a enfrentar todo, cuánta envidia sentía incluso por Kanon, quien había logrado separar los tantos y medir el pasado y el presente de una manera justa.

"Libertad"… sí, esa era la palabra perdida.

—¿Nosotros…?

Kaname inspiró profundamente, sopesando en sus labios, en un murmullo callado, el real significado de esa palabra. Aún podía volver. Aún podía pedir perdón y sabía que él le respondería con devoción… pero eso sería ser aún más cruel con Saga, puesto que si no marcaba esta separación ahora, luego la caída sería más fuerte para ambos.

—Saga, tú y yo no somos nada, nunca lo hemos sido. — espetó la joven con frialdad, desviando la mirada. — No te confundas.

—¿C-cómo puedes decirme algo así…? ¿D-de verdad todo este tiempo no ha significado nada para ti…?

Saga no podía reconocer en lo absoluto a aquella mujer que estaba de pie frente a él, distaba mucho de ser la mujer con la que había compartido todos esos meses, esa joven bondadosa y alegre con quien se había encariñado y a quien deseaba proteger con todo su empeño.

Ella en cambio se protegía como podía, sintiéndose arrinconada y sin poder evitar reaccionar como un animal salvaje: atacaba certeramente donde sabía que dolía más, donde sabía que sería más efectivo, agresivamente y sin piedad. Su pasado con los gemelos había sido la única cosa que la mantuvo en pie todos esos años y ahora que se encontraba desprovista de ello ya no sabía ni quién era.

Kaname quiso soltarse para volver a marcar distancia, pero Saga no se lo permitió. No quería lastimarla apretándola fuerte pero bajo aquel estado de desesperación en el que estaba sumido, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a ella con su vida. Sus labios se apretaron, angustiados, temblorosos… Sus últimas esperanzas derrumbándose al sentir cómo los delicados dedos de la joven lo apretaban con la misma fuerza, casi como en una suerte de despedida anunciada. Lo dejaría, lo libraría a su suerte.

Aquello era una tragedia, y sólo quedó el sabor a mar de sus lágrimas, el oleaje afligido propiciando el adiós.

—Nada de eso existió.

—N-no… No me hagas esto…

Saga rogó devastado, sus débiles ojos observando desencajados cómo ella lo dejaba ir… quedando solamente el sentir vacío de su mano que se volvió helada en pocos segundos. Kaname lo había soltado con brusquedad y resentimiento, obligándolo a reencontrarse una vez más con la soledad.

Era imposible para él no sentirse engañado.

—¿P-por qué…?

—¡Saga ya basta! No te soporto más… Siempre me controlas, me sobreproteges, estoy harta de ti.

Kaname arremetió con furia otra vez, sin tomar consciencia de las lágrimas que rebalsaban por sus mejillas: la perpetuadora tampoco era inmune a sus propias palabras, quizás porque sabía que muy en el fondo no se sentía de esa manera. Porque comprendía que había algo más que, irónicamente, no entendía…

Pero en esa situación angustiante lo único que podía palpar eran sus propias limitaciones, y se aferró a ellas en pos de una incertidumbre.

— ¡Déjame sola de una condenada vez!

Una vez más… Sólo una vez más Saga deseó sentirla pero Kaname se alejó de él entre la gente, sin piedad alguna, abandonándolo a su suerte, y la soledad de la multitud sólo logró acrecentar su dolor.

* * *

 ***Se esconde abajo de la mesa esperando que no le tiren piedras ni tomates* ¡Hola! Perdón por ser una ficker cruel, sé que habrá gente que quiera matarme (?) por este capítulo e_e Pero como los quiero mucho les tengo una sorpresita que verán muy pronto :D**

 **Por cierto, hay una cosa que no sé porque nunca aclaré, y es que actualizo todos los jueves :D Cocoon tiene capítulos largos y a veces con bastante contenido para procesar, sé que hay personas que tienen que leer algunas partes dos o tres veces, por lo que considero que de esta manera es mejor para todos.**

 **Creo que terminaré repitiendo siempre lo mismo pero, ¡gracias! Por estar siempre ahí y apoyarme, por leerme aunque no comenten (no sean tímidos, no muerdo x'D), porque contribuyen a la gran alegría que me genera estar creando esta historia.**

 **Les dejo un abrazo cariñoso a todos, y nos estaremos leyendo nuevamente más rápido de lo que creen :'D**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 17- 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

La música continuaba sonando sin tregua, enloquecedora, ardiente, erótica… Sensaciones y sentimientos que bien podrían describir a aquel griego irresistible que se abría paso entre la gente, ansioso por disfrutar de una noche increíble junto a esa mujer que lo venía volviendo loco hace prácticamente una semana.

La cantidad de personas que estaban dejando todo en la pista de baile era increíble, muchas bajo el efecto desinhibidor del alcohol o simplemente por mera diversión, la noción de "espacio personal" reducida a cenizas gracias a las altas horas de la noche y al bloque musical de corte sensual que había comenzado pocos minutos atrás.

Era cierto que la joven y su hermano habían estado algo callados durante toda la salida pero llegado a ese punto Kanon creyó que ya era suficiente, por lo que se dio vuelta por primera vez desde que entraron a "Azucar"… para notar que ninguno de los dos estaba allí.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?

El hecho de que él se hubiese perdido era imposible dado que era quien estaba a cargo, ¿serían ellos los que quedaron más atrás entre la gente? Conociendo a su hermano, las probabilidades de que ello ocurriese eran más bien pocas… Lo más seguro era que Saga había decidido tomar la delantera con Kaname, y eso le causo bastante molestia: esa era la noche perfecta para continuar lo que había comenzado en su habitación, pero lógicamente, sólo podría hacerlo si ella estaba presente.

Kanon se cruzó de brazos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel hecho desagradable no arruinase todas sus ganas de pasarla bien, sabiendo que ahora no le quedaba más remedio que buscarla y arrebatarla de entre los brazos de Saga. Pero no podía negar que la gran multitud hacía de aquella una tarea por lo menos de dimensiones titánicas, incluso volviéndose algo desesperante de sólo pensarlo.

—Bueno, qué más da…

El menor de los gemelos comenzó a enfrascarse en aquella búsqueda, primero moviéndose hacia la pared que tenía más cerca para bordearla, atento a cualquier indicio de cabellera color celeste que pasase cerca de él. No iba a negar que Saga le importaba tres cominos, pero considerando que Kaname era bastante más petisa, la altura de su hermano no era un indicio para nada despreciable: podría sobresalir entre la gente más fácilmente que ella.

Algunos minutos pasaron y una nueva canción comenzó, pero aquello no significó gran cosa para el geminiano… Bueno, no hasta que se topó con dos rostros que conocía muy bien, situación que provocó que se esconda mejor entre la gente para que no lo encuentren.

—No lo creo. — dijo Kanon incrédulo, absorto ante lo que veía.

Cerca de una de las esquinas Aioros y Nanako bailaban afablemente, conversando entre sí con un dejo de incomodidad, teniendo que mantener una cercanía algo obligada debido al volumen de la música que sonaba. Kanon dejó salir una risita al ver lo inadaptado que lucía su compañero de armas, con esa camisa desarreglada y la corbata suelta y floja alrededor de su cuello; luego divirtiéndose con el hecho de que una mujer tan bella como Nanako no pudiese dar con un simple paso de baile... era cierto que le había resultado atractiva, y tampoco era que dejase de ser así pero por alguna razón el hecho de que no pudiera llevar el ritmo de la música le parecía algo poco sensual.

Sin embargo no quiso distraerse más por lo que siguió su camino, aún con algo de asombro, ahora dirigiéndose de vuelta hacia la parte en la cual el bar se unía con la pista de baile: allí estaba, ¡al fin! Kanon se quedó de pie, viendo cómo ella se acercaba hacia él con un rostro poco alegre.

—¡Kaname!

Al dejar a Saga allí solo con su desgracia, la joven decidió que lo mejor sería dirigirse hacia la pista de baile para distraerse un poco e intentar dejar abandonar los pensamientos de lo que había sucedido minutos antes. Pero no esperaba encontrarse tan rápido con Kanon, a quien divisó a pocos metros, por lo que se apresuró para no perderlo entre la multitud.

—¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías algo preocupado. — reprochó él.

Kaname se paró frente a él con la mente en blanco, sobrepasada de toda la tensión a la que había sido sometida minutos atrás. Ella había ido hasta allí para pasarla bien, no para quebrarse así… pero ya nada le quedaba. Al menos nada que no fuese su instinto de mujer, el cual ese hombre apuesto había despertado como nunca nadie jamás lo había hecho.

—Ven.

Y la mano que minutos antes había apuñalado a Saga ahora sostenía la de aquel joven sensual, arrastrándolo con prisa nuevamente hacia la multitud. Kanon no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero en resumidas cuentas, la mujer que deseaba había aparecido frente a él dispuesta a acompañarlo por el resto de la noche. Kaname se veía distinta a sus ojos, más adulta y decidida, casi como si la pérdida de algo importante la hubiese hecho madurar en segundos. ¿Pero realmente habría "crecido"…?

El joven se encogió de hombros y dejó de pensar tanto, después de todo ese no era su manera de hacer las cosas. A veces era mejor dejar que los cuerpos hablen, pues así se entendían mejor: la piel transmite cosas que las palabras no llegan a expresar por completo.

Saga aún continuaba en el mismo lugar que minutos antes había compartido con ella, el leve dejo del olor de su perfume aun perdurando dentro de su nariz. Obviamente ni se molestó en seguirla, no quiso luchar más pues ella le había dejado bien en claro lo que pensaba sobre él… era de suponer que ya no habría vuelta atrás en todo eso.

Quería morirse.

—Discúlpame…

El bartender de turno se acercó con delicadeza hacia el mayor de los geminianos, sin saber bien qué decir. Había presenciado toda la escena anterior entre él y la otra joven, y se sintió en obligación de hacer algo para tratar de apaciguar las aguas, pero tampoco era correcto intervenir justo en ese momento de quiebre.

—Perdona, sé que seguramente no quieras hablar con nadie… Pero esto va de mi parte. — le insistió, dejando al lado de Saga un gran vaso de la mejor cerveza importada que comercializaban. — Siento mucho lo ocurrido.

Saga continuó absorto en el marrón oscuro de la mesa, su respiración extrañamente calma, como si su alma lo hubiese abandonado en pos de ascender a otra dimensión… quedando su cuerpo como un envase de carne, vacío por dentro.

Casi como atraído por el aura visiblemente lúgubre del geminiano, un recién llegado Death Mask se acercó hacia él y procedió a sentarse a su lado, portando aquella sonrisa nefasta tan habitual.

—¿No la vas a tomar? — inquirió Cáncer, haciendo clara referencia al vaso de cerveza que Saga no había siquiera tocado.

La voz de aquel hombre nunca había sido precisamente de mucho agrado para Géminis, pero hasta ahora jamás le había resultado tan asquerosa como en aquella noche para el olvido. ¿Qué había hecho Saga para merecer todo esto que estaba sucediéndole…? Era cierto que tiempo atrás cometió errores imperdonables, pero ya los había pagado muy caro, ya se había resarcido incluso hasta con intereses… ¿Cuándo podría ser feliz de una buena vez? Kaname se le vino una vez más a la mente pero la negó con pesar, aun dificultándosele aceptar el hecho de que esos últimos dos meses junto a ella no fueron más que una vil mentira.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado, ahora veo que mi corazonada de más temprano fue correcta.

Sabía que estaba mal pretender tanto de un hombre como él pero, ¿qué acaso Máscara no podía ni siquiera respetarlo en ese momento sumamente doloroso? Era tan impertinente y molesto que sentía unos deseos irrefrenables de molerlo a golpes, de matarlo y -¿por qué no?- luego acompañarlo al mismísimo infierno.

—¿Me la puedo tomar?

—Haz lo que quieras.

La respuesta escueta y firme por parte de Géminis le indicó a Máscara que algo fuera de lo habitual había sucedido.

—Pero qué ánimos cargamos eh… — espetó el canceriano, ahora algo malhumorado. —Ya, y dime, ¿dónde está la chiquita?

Dolía. Dolía tanto que no podía creerlo.

—Si por "chiquita" te refieres a Kaname… — Saga tuvo que hacer una pausa luego de mencionarla, sólo esa mera acción lo dejaba sin aire. — Si es por ella, lamento decirte que ahora es de Kanon.

No quería reconocerlo, pero cuanto antes lo asumiese más rápida sería su recuperación… o al menos eso esperaba. La impotencia que sentía era tan pero tan inmensa, que no pudo evitar endurecer la mandíbula y apretar los puños, su cuerpo traicionándolo ante todo el dolor que aquejaba su interior. Death Mask era la persona ante la que menos quería mostrar debilidad.

—Llegaste tarde. — sentenció.

Máscara lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con una cara algo difícil de interpretar, observando las reacciones de aquel hombre devastado que sufría allí sentado. A través de todas esas obvias señales no pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había mantenido con él durante el mediodía de ese mismo día… Aquel geminano que la había defendido con tanto ahínco ahora estaba ahí hecho pedazos, ¿y todo para qué? La muy zorra terminó eligiendo a su hermano, que no restaba mucho de ser un Milo cualquiera, un esclavo de los deseos de su verga insaciable. Pues sí, Cáncer jamás se reconocería como un hombre intachable, tenía miles de defectos… Pero no podía evitar sentir algo de lástima por Saga.

El Caballero de la cuarta casa dejó salir un largo y sonoro gruñido de sus labios, no le gustaba para nada mostrar empatía pero algo dentro suyo le dijo que quizás sería bueno que lo haga... A pesar de verse relativamente seguido, nunca había compartido un vínculo muy profundo con Saga, y ciertamente no era la primera vez que Géminis había estado así de devastado, pero él también había sido cómplice de sus crímenes pasados. Cáncer sabía que esta vez era diferente, por lo que dirigió su mano pesada hacia la espalda del geminiano y le dio una sola palmada, en muestra de un sutil y disimulado gesto de apoyo.

—Qué lástima.

Claramente no había sido la intención de Death Mask, pero aquel gesto terminó de desarmar a Saga, quien se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta en pos de preservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Y por algunos segundos allí quedó sentado en silencio aquel hombre del cual nadie esperaba algo positivo, mirando el vaso de alcohol con una sonrisa melancólica que por primera vez nada tenía de maldad.

Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le había sucedido a Kaname, un ansioso Kanon se dejó dominar por aquella pequeña mano, adentrándose –tal como ella deseaba– dentro del gentío inmenso, en búsqueda de un momento privado de incoherente anonimato. El ritmo era casi adictivo, sonaba provocativamente y los acariciaba e incitaba a una cercanía que, de alguna manera, ya no estaba prohibida… el ambiente era claro y la intención certera: aquella noche haría mucho calor.

Al comprobar que estaban en un lugar lo suficientemente rezagado Kanon se frenó en seco, sin soltarla, y con la mano libre la tomó con rudeza de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al de ella sin parsimonia alguna. En un camino corto desde su cuello hasta su oído izquierdo el geminiano deslizó sus labios contra la piel suave de ella, dejando salir aquella voz ronca que tanto la había desestabilizado el día anterior:

—¿Estás lista?

La realidad era que esa pregunta no fue más que una formalidad que el joven bien podría haber evitado, pues apenas terminó de pronunciar dichas palabras la alzó sobre su cuerpo unos centímetros, momento que aprovechó para deslizar un poco su pierna entre las de ella, comenzando a moverse ambos al son del " _un, dos, tres"_ de la maldita e incitante lambada… Y luego un contoneo de caderas, seguido por otro y repitiéndose hasta el infinito en una cadencia de sensualidad y erotismo _in crescendo_ , ambos cuerpos comenzando a repartirse el peso por turnos, robando algún toque furtivo que cada vez avanzaba más profundo.

El vaivén voluptuoso de aquellos muslos estimulándose entre sí, tocándose en su entereza, acariciando aquellos lugares ya no tan escondidos.

La tensión sexual demasiado evidente que ya comenzaba a resultar asfixiante para ambos, sólo pudiendo encausarla cerrando los ojos, amplificando el resto de los sentidos mediante la oscuridad.

Allí mismo había tanto, pero tanto anhelo por la carne de la joven que el sólo tenerla cerca provocaba que a él se le escape el aire y es que, por Zeus… _Kanon realmente deseaba a esa mujer_ : con ella el límite de su excitación se expandía hasta el mismísimo infierno, su cuerpo caliente reaccionando con una facilidad increíble a su olor, a su piel resbalosa por la transpiración que la iba cubriendo gota a gota; más aquello era obviamente algo mutuo, pues Kaname también había entrado en una suerte de estado etéreo, sumida en un trance producto del ritmo sensual al que era sometida por parte del geminiano.

Pues es que lo que habían sentido la tarde anterior no se asemejaba ni de lejos con el monstruo carnal que estaba comenzando a gestarse entre ambos en ese momento, sus cuerpos sintiendo una química instantánea a la que no podían –ni querían– ponerle freno… era algo visceral e intenso, inexplicable. Una danza para dominarse, para marcarse mutuamente, para perderse en el cuerpo del otro sin compromisos ni necesidades... O al menos eso creía ella.

Kanon no pudo contener sus ganas de abrir la boca de par en par, sediento, al sentir el tacto áspero del encaje de las panties de la joven, segundos antes sufriendo por la necesidad de palparla más directamente, abandonando la cintura de ella para tomarla con fuerza de una de sus nalgas. Allí mismo le regaló el latido impasible y duro de su entrepierna hirviente, gritando con su sexo erecto lo mucho que quería penetrarla. A esta altura y habiendo escalado tanto hacia la locura, ella rodeó el cuello del geminiano con ambos brazos, continuando con aquel ondulante movimiento de cintura que la misma canción le provocaba mantener, en una especie de adicción constante al placer del roce y la tentación… Su piel erizada, privada de oxígeno, al sentir la otra mano de Kanon deslizarse por debajo de su camisa, prendiéndose con fuerza del gancho de su brassiere y tironeándolo como un loco, hambriento del cuerpo de ella.

Ambos jóvenes no podían estar más apretados, sumidos en la locura incinerante de aquella lambada de la perdición, la cabeza de Kaname en algunas ocasiones moviéndose hacia atrás para dejar expuesto aquel cuello delicioso que sabía que Kanon moría por devorar, los cabellos de la joven acompañando el movimiento de ida y vuelta, acariciando sugerentemente las mejillas del geminiano en una suerte de incitación algo más sutil.

El clímax de la canción los atravesaba como una flecha, sumidos en un mundo tan propio al que nadie podría llegar, Kaname ahora separando un poco más las piernas para sentir más directamente el roce del muslo de Kanon, que estaba a punto de hacerla perder la razón, causando que un sonoro gemido se escape de la boca de la joven… Ante aquella sincera reacción Géminis no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio inferior, suspirando ante todo el deseo que continuaba acumulando y que estaba a punto de estallar. No aguantaba más, de verdad, ya no podía hacerlo…

Y allí fue que, mientras todo estaba a punto de finalizar, las manos de Kaname se posaron sobre las mejillas del geminiano quien osó traicionar aquel pacto silencioso, sellado implícitamente en el momento en el que ella lo invitó a bailar: el rostro de la joven era la viva imagen del deseo y ciertamente ella hubiera preferido mantener dicha expresión para sí misma, como último límite personal. Sin titubear un solo segundo Kanon se abalanzó sobre aquellos labios temblorosos, ambos adultos por fin fundiéndose en un beso desesperado, contacto que habían estado quizás incluso evitando en los minutos anteriores, debido a que sus cuerpos sabían que era _lo único_ que faltaba para que terminasen de perder el control.

Aquel beso no tenía absolutamente nada de romanticismo: era pasión pura e inevitablemente escalaría mucho más allá, hasta el punto con el que Géminis había venido fantaseando tanto en todos esos días. Kanon finalmente soltó la parte trasera del sostén de ella y trasladó aquella mano con mucha urgencia hacia la otra nalga de Kaname, agarrando ambas bien fuerte y levantando a la joven en alto para que pueda sentirlo directamente en su sexo. ¿Qué diablos le importaba si había gente alrededor…? En ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en hacerlo con ella, pero tampoco quería incomodarla en extremo, por lo que supo exactamente a dónde podría llevarla.

Ante ese acto tan directo por parte de él Kaname se sacudió, rodeada por aquellos brazos tan varoniles, tomándolo del rostro con más ahínco y profundizando el contacto entre sus bocas húmedas y sedientas. En ese momento, el único que habitaba su mente era ese hombre tan sensual que la trataba exactamente como lo que era: una mujer.

Y tras algunos minutos Kanon la soltó –con poca delicadeza– y la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla con urgencia hacia el fondo del bar, perdiéndose entre las cortinas de los reservados y dirigiéndose hacia el más oscuro y lejano. Dominada por el placer se dejó caer sobre uno de aquellos sillones negros de cuero, viendo cómo Géminis se colocaba sobre ella para volver a besarla con pasión, tironeándola del labio inferior con los dientes y degustando con ansiedad aquel sector carnoso de la boca de Kaname, quien intentó tomar el control del acto; más aun así el geminiano no se lo permitió: volvió a someterla con su lengua hábil, al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer lascivamente el cuerpo de la joven.

—Mujer… No tienes la menor idea de lo que me he estado aguantando…

La voz ronca de Kanon excitado tenía algo muy especial, un " _no sé qué"_ particular que la hacía humedecer en cuestión de segundos, probablemente gran parte de la química sexual que ambos estaban demostrando tener era gracias a ese detalle; y además él, como buen amante experimentado, sabía muy bien cómo utilizar todas sus armas de seducción. Por eso no dudó un solo segundo en abusarse de aquel hecho, hundiendo su boca aún hambrienta en el cuello de Kaname, dejando que su respiración agitada la sacuda por completo, haciendo presión con la punta de la lengua hasta llegar a la oreja de ella:

—No pienso dejarte ir esta vez… Te voy a dar tan duro que jamás querrás volver a estar con otro hombre.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron de par en par ante semejante declaración, mirándolo con anticipación… ¿Cómo podía desarmarla tan fácilmente? Su corazón comenzó a latir a velocidades peligrosas, su respiración acelerada y descolocada, provocándole abrir los labios en búsqueda de aire, desesperada.

Se iba a volver loca… se estaba perdiendo y él era el único culpable.

Pero aun así sonrió: la pasión era más fuerte que el sentido común.

—¿Me oíste bien?

Ella asintió bajo el comando de Kanon, quien tuvo que luchar con fuerza ante sus deseos de arrancarle toda la ropa a los tirones y penetrarla allí mismo. Sólo tenía que aguantar unos minutos más y sería suya. Un poco más… un poco más…

Rápidamente el geminiano posó sus manos en la camisa de aquella mujer, levantándola con fiereza al mismo tiempo que el sostén, dejando sus pechos turgentes al descubierto para tomarlos con ambas manos y apretarlos entre sí, degustando con los ojos el escote hermoso y sutil que formaban. Los pezones de la joven ya se encontraban erectos, detalle que Kanon no dejó pasar: sabía que ella lo deseaba, pero verlo confirmado en _su_ cuerpo hacía que se endurezca aún más. Recorrió con la lengua aquella muestra de excitación, ansioso, pero no se detuvo a prestarle tanta atención… La parte de ella que Kanon más deseaba probar se encontraba un poco más al sur, y el estar tan cerca hacía que se le haga agua la boca.

Kaname estaba en una posición muy vulnerable dado que había subestimado en sobremanera la experiencia de aquel hombre magnético… ¿Cómo podía haber sido así de ingenua? Con la personalidad manipuladora de Kanon, era algo obvio que ya muchas otras jóvenes habrían caído bajo sus encantos. Cada suspiro, cada respiración, cada palabra, cada acto que realizaba estaba completamente calculado y ahora estaba loca porque la penetre de una condenada vez: era tanta la desesperación que sentía que le avergonzaba el hecho de pedirlo a viva voz, casi como si pensase que aquello podría romper el encanto de esa noche.

Sólo pudo esperar, sumida en un silencio húmedo, sintiendo como Kanon iba agachándose frente a ella y deslizaba lentamente uno de sus gruesos dedos por debajo de su ropa interior, rozando a propósito su clítoris para luego tomar aquella suave tela y tironearla hacia un costado. Aquel tacto mezquino la hizo arquear la espalda, ahogando un quejido de molestia... Quería que la toque… No, la palabra no era "querer": en ese momento y en ese lugar, para Kaname era una necesidad.

Pero para su fortuna no estaba en los planes de Kanon hacerla esperar más tiempo, ya que sin pensarlo mucho acercó su rostro hacia el sexo de Kaname y apoyó completamente aquella lengua varonil sobre la entrada hirviente, subiendo hasta ese magnífico punto de mayor sensibilidad, el cual torturó con pasión por algunos largos segundos. El sabor a mujer de Kaname era delicioso como pocos otros que había degustado antes, y sumado a los gemidos de la joven –que poco alcanzaba a oír por la música– aquello terminó de reventarle el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, procediendo a tomar las panties con una de las manos, tironeándola para quitársela torpemente.

El menor de los gemelos se puso de pie y desde arriba la devoró con los ojos mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba el cierre del pantalón, dejando salir su pulsante y ya húmedo miembro. Kaname ya se hacía una idea de cómo era dado que pudo sentirlo mientras bailaban, pero verlo allí a pocos centímetros la asustó un poco: no era increíblemente largo pero contaba con un grosor más que generoso, dato que le provocó morderse el labio por los nervios. Sin embargo el joven no le dio mucho más tiempo para pensar pues volvió a colocarse sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente, comenzando a mover las caderas superficialmente, enterrando su fogoso miembro directo entre los labios del sexo de la joven. La piel temblaba y quemaba, haciendo del momento una tortura hermosa y desesperante, denotando el pico de la ansiedad para Kanon.

La verdad era que Géminis no solía ser tan considerado con sus compañeras ocasionales, pero entendía muy bien que en esa ocasión no era una completa desconocida… Era Kaname. Su Kaname, la joven con la que compartió los momentos más felices de su infancia, así que tenía que ser un poco más atento. Si Kanon hubiese querido podría haberla penetrado de un solo movimiento, pero antes tenía que comprobar que estuviese lo suficientemente lubricada por lo que deslizó una de sus manos hacia la entrada de ella, tocándola de arriba hacia abajo con la yema de sus dedos. Ya lo había sentido con su miembro pero entendía lo engañosa que podía llegar a ser esa parte del cuerpo de una mujer, más una risita perversa se le escapó al palpar la increíble humedad que brotaba con creces del interior de Kaname.

—…Voy a hacer que mueras de placer. — gimió en su oído, regalándole una mordida ya sin poder contenerse.

Y ahora sí, libre de cualquier atadura y precaución, tomó su miembro con esa misma mano y apoyó la cabeza en ella, completamente excitado ante la entrega de Kaname, quien no se resistió ni un solo segundo a aquella primera penetración. Antes de comenzar a moverse Kanon apoyó la palma de sus manos en el sillón, en búsqueda de mayor comodidad, y la miró a los ojos con una expresión tan pero tan sensual que bien ella podría haberse derretido allí mismo. Kaname le devolvió una mirada hambrienta, sus ojos suplicando que por favor comience a moverse de una maldita vez.

Ahora Kanon ya no tenía que contenerse en lo absoluto, por lo que comenzó a empotrarla con pasión, clavándola a un ritmo furioso y profundo ante la mirada desorbitada de Kaname, quien no esperó que el geminiano cumpla con su promesa anterior desde el comienzo. Ella se retorcía y gemía debajo de él, abriéndose más de piernas para dejarle paso más fácil, sus pechos rebotando contra su brassiere por aquel vaivén poderoso que él le propiciaba.

El bajo vientre de Géminis chocaba contra las nalgas y los muslos generosos de la joven, produciendo unos sonidos increíblemente eróticos que sólo él llegaba a oír por la cercanía, fundiéndose con el ritmo de la música. Por supuesto que Kanon no dejó pasar un solo segundo sin admirar la belleza de aquel cuerpo que estaba poseyendo, y conteniéndose enormemente la tomó por debajo de las rodillas y empujó los muslos de Kaname sobre el torso de ella, colocando todo su peso en dichas extremidades y dejando que sus dedos se hundan en aquella carne suave y abundante para poder tener una mejor visión de su miembro entrando y saliendo de aquel ahorcante interior. Ahora podía acceder aún más profundo, llegando a tocar el fondo de ella, sin darle un solo momento de descanso ni siquiera para que pueda cerrar su boca, sometida al placer insaciable del menor de los geminianos. Placer y diligencia que no cesaban ni un segundo, placer directo y carnal en su mayor expresión.

Aquel sexo era completamente salvaje y no contemplaba en lo absoluto algún sentimiento de por medio: era desquite animal y fuego puro, quizás la combinación más dañina y explosiva que dos cuerpos podrían crear. Pero nada importaba, pues el consenso implícito indicaba que aquello no iría más allá de algo desechable.

Era tanto el deseo que Kanon había estado acumulando en esos días previos que tras algunos pocos minutos más de bombeo furioso no pudo evitar llegar a su límite, producto del ritmo imperturbable con el que había estado penetrándola, por lo que salió de su interior con brusquedad y rodeó su virilidad con la mano, dejando salir en ella toda su descarga al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un gruñido.

Kaname quedó allí, tumbada sobre el sillón, clavando los ojos en el techo oscuro mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Su sexo aún palpitaba y ansiaba más, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, una sensación muy diferente empezó a carcomerla… ¿Qué era todo eso? Ella había hecho lo que deseaba, ¿o no…? En efecto, sí, Kaname de verdad deseaba a Kanon y fue por eso que se entregó a él. No ponía en duda el hecho de que él la había hecho sentir completamente como una mujer, pero… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

La joven se reincorporó con lentitud, su rostro ahora portando una expresión algo más seria, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que _realmente_ había pasado. ¿Qué acaso no iba a controlarse? ¿Qué cuernos había pasado con toda la determinación que había tenido más temprano? El geminiano le había dado un placer inigualable, sí, pero en realidad la libertad que Kaname buscaba no llegó: allí mismo habiendo terminado aquel acto y oliendo a Kanon, por alguna estúpida razón el único que venía a su mente era Saga.

Sí… aquel hombre al que hirió enormemente en pos de una falsa libertad.

Cuánta ironía.

—Mujer, mira que me vuelves loco… — susurró el menor de los gemelos, tomando algunas de las servilletas descartables de la mesa para limpiarse la mano. —Yo sabía que tú me deseabas también.

La verdad era que el geminiano estaba demasiado absorto en quitar aquella descarga pegajosa de su mano, por lo que no se percató de la manera acongojada con la que ella lo miró, casi como pidiéndole ayuda. Pero ella lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que aunque lo notase, sería prácticamente en vano. Kaname se mantuvo en silencio, comenzando a sentir el cuerpo extremadamente pesado por la culpa que la estaba comenzando a invadir.

Se había equivocado de la peor de las maneras, y lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa! Sí, esta semana les dejo capítulo doble :'D Es en agradecimiento al apoyo constante, estoy muy feliz de poder contar con ustedes T_T Planeo hacerlo de vuelta, pero dentro de un tiempito :D**

 **¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta nueva entrega! Les deseo un hermoso fin de semana, aprovechen a descansar mucho :D**

 **Nos leemos el próximo jueves :3**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 18-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

La noche continuaba volviéndose un poco más fría mientras Milo y Camus se mantenían de pie, avanzando a paso de tortuga en la fila para entrar a "Azucar". Tal como el acuariano había sugerido con antelación dejaron pasar algo de tiempo antes de acercarse al lugar, pero lo que no pudo prever fue que en ese corto período de tiempo una gran cantidad de gente llegaría a la discoteca; por lo que, lo que inicialmente sería una espera de sólo cinco minutos, se convirtió en una tortura de casi tres cuartos de hora.

Temblando por las temperaturas inusualmente extrañas para el otoño, un escorpión quejoso se abrazó al brazo de su amigo, inconscientemente buscando algo de calor corporal para paliar el fresco. Por suerte ya estaban a dos personas de entrar, pero como siempre, no perdió la oportunidad de quejarse:

—Ay Camus tengo frí-

—Por el amor de todo el Olimpo Milo, no empieces con lo de siempre.

El acuariano lo cortó en seco de entrada, ya cansado de las molestias constantes que Milo había proferido ese día, sin contar que estaba de mal humor por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que su entrada se retrase aún más por aquella variable que no tomó en cuenta.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos Caballeros una figura conocida salió a paso firme de adentro de la discoteca, dejándolos a los dos sorprendidos, mirándose entre sí. Parecía estar absorto en algún tipo de problema o situación complicada, puesto que incluso estando tan cerca entre sí, aquel hombre no notó la presencia de sus dos compañeros.

—¡Camus! ¿Ese no era Saga?

—Sí, era él.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado…? — inquirió Milo preocupado, habiendo notado algo extraño en el cosmos del geminiano.

Por supuesto que Acuario tampoco ignoró semejante detalle, comenzando a hilar fino al segundo en el que sintió la tristeza que emanaba de adentro de Saga… ¿Acaso Kaname le habría hecho caso? Definitivamente eso explicaría lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos.

Aunque esa noche las sorpresas no cesarían, puesto que luego de unos diez minutos otro joven se aproximó por el pasillo hacia la puerta, provocando que Milo se ponga como loco nuevamente.

—¡Camus! ¡Camus! — arremetió de vuelta el escorpión, moviendo el brazo de su amigo para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—¡Mira hacia la entrada! ¡Al fondo!

Máscara profirió un largo y sentido bostezo, levantando los brazos para estirarse mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de entrada de "Azucar". Casi sin inmutarse giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, notando que Camus y Milo se encontraban allí, a pocos centímetros.

—Qué sorpresa, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ahora sí que todo tenía mucho más sentido para Camus, quien vio confirmada su teoría de minutos atrás gracias a la presencia de su compañero de la cuarta casa. No pudo evitar explotar de regocijo al comprobar que no estaba para nada equivocado al respecto, pero no podía mostrarlo aún.

—Salgamos de la fila Milo, ya no es necesario que perdamos más tiempo aquí.

El escorpión obedeció el comando de su amigo sin entender mucho, pero tampoco quiso cuestionarlo por lo que lo siguió hacia un costado junto con Cáncer, quien portaba una expresión poco afable en su rostro.

—Acabo de hacerles una pregunta, por si no me escucharon. — insistió Death Mask, un poco molesto.

—Veo que no has tenido suerte con Kaname. — le respondió Camus para luego, y ante la sorpresa de todos, regalarle una sonrisa increíblemente descarada al cangrejo. — Me alegra saberlo.

Milo se quedó allí de pie, repartiendo los ojos entre aquellos dos hombres que estaban parados junto a él: la tensión era tan intensa que tranquilamente podría cortar el aire con su aguja escarlata. Sabía que era ajeno a dicho momento, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. Había algo implícito, un detalle que no conocía…

—¿Así que fuiste tú?

Producto de la incredulidad Máscara explotó en una grosera carcajada, ahora comprendiendo exactamente todo.

—Camus eres un hijo de perra muy inteligente… No lo vi venir para nada. — continuó hablando el cangrejo, ahora frunciendo el ceño, enojado por haber caído justo en las redes del acuariano **.**

Algo avergonzado por haber mostrado su alegría tan rápidamente, el francés se forzó a volver a la misma expresión facial de siempre, aquella que le servía como fachada y recurso inagotable de seriedad, aunque por dentro moría de ganas de restregárselo en la cara a ese cangrejo desgraciado. Si sabía que había alguien como él detrás de él, quizás lo pensase dos veces antes de volver a planear algo tan horrible con respecto al sexo femenino.

—Y bueno, he perdido… esta fue tu victoria Camus.

Que Cáncer se rindiese así de fácil no tenía precedentes en toda la historia del Santuario, pero tal como Acuario pensaba en ese momento, bien podrían aprovechar para evitar una discusión sin sentido.

Sin embargo los dos Caballeros parecían haberse olvidado del escorpión, quien interrumpió la conversación indignado: como siempre, odiaba que no le presten atención.

—Esperen esperen un minutito… — dijo molesto. —Máscara, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Tras hurgarse la oreja por unos segundos, Death Mask dejó salir otro bostezo poco delicado.

—Pídele a tu novio que te explique, yo ya estoy desmotivado… Me vuelvo a casa, hay una mano que me espera ansiosa. — se sonrió, moviendo su extremidad derecha de arriba hacia abajo.

—C-c- ¿¡Cómo que mi novio!? — exclamó Milo indignado, viendo cómo Cáncer se alejaba a paso desganado. —¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—Ya déjalo que se vaya de una vez… Nosotros también podríamos aprovechar para regresar al Santuario.

—Nosotros no nos vamos a ningún lado hasta que tú me expliques a qué se refería el cangrejo.

—No seas pesado, no es nada en particular. — respondió, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Camus de Acuario, no me tomes por idiota.

La voz de Milo sonaba realmente molesta, lo que causó que Camus tire los ojos hacia arriba: conocía muy bien al escorpión y sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le aclare todo… Y bueno, después de todo era uno de los riesgos, dado que él había decidido actuar por su cuenta, prefiriendo dejar de lado a Milo en la charla que tuvo con las jóvenes.

—Milo por favor, no seas tan exagerado, ya te dije que no es nada del otro mundo. — espetó Acuario. — Solamente tuve una pequeña charla con Kaname, le hice notar cómo funciona Máscara.

En ese mismo momento, al escuchar la respuesta que tanto había pedido, un mal presentimiento invadió el cuerpo de Milo.

—¿Exactamente qué le dijiste?

—Le expliqué que la única manera en la que Death Mask la dejaría en paz era si él la veía con alguno de los gemelos. — contestó Camus indiferente, viendo como el rostro de Milo se transformaba: ya podía presentir una nueva queja formándose en sus labios, por lo que apuró su discurso para no ser interrumpido. —Mira Milo, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que algo pasaba entre los tres… Lo siento por Saga, pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

Mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Camus, el escorpión se agarró la cabeza, los recuerdos de la charla con Kanon inundando su mente por completo. La intención de su amigo no había sido mala, no obró de mala fé en lo absoluto, pero probablemente se había equivocado… ¿Qué diablos había pasado en la discoteca? Definitivamente, Saga no saldría así de devastado solo por ver a Kaname bailando con Kanon, algo más tenía que haber ocurrido.

—Camus… ¿Qué tanto sabes?

—¿Sobre ellos? No necesito saber mucho, lo poco que he podido sacar en claro cuando hablé con Kaname ha sido más que suficiente… ¿Estás pensando que me equivoqué?

El escorpión asintió sin dudar, mostrándole a su amigo todo su descontento ante el accionar egoísta que había perpetuado.

—Mira Milo… Es cierto que ninguno de los dos sabe los pormenores de esta noche, pero si algo puedo asegurarte era que esto mismo ocurriría tarde o temprano… Las cosas a medias no sirven y ninguno de los dos tiene nada más que hacer aquí, así que ya nos vamos.

De vuelta dentro de "Azucar", el menor de los gemelos salió del baño tras haberse terminado de lavar las manos. Kaname lo esperaba al lado de la puerta, portando un semblante notablemente decaído: todavía no había entendido al cien por ciento la gravedad de su error, aunque sabía que había sido algo devastador para Saga. ¿De verdad había cruzado ese límite? Le resultaba increíble pensar en el hecho de que había tenido sexo con Kanon, aunque bien le hubiese gustado creer que sólo había sido una fantasía que se había montado en su cerebro.

¿Ahora qué pasaría entre los tres? ¿Y Saga…? Ni siquiera quería empezar a pensar en lo mucho que lo había lastimado, todo bajo la premisa de decirle realmente cómo se sentía, pero ¿de verdad era así? ¿Por qué diablos había pensado en él luego de acostarse con Kanon? Todo era tan confuso en su mente, la única certeza que tenía no era precisamente alentadora: estaba absolutamente perdida… ahora que ya no podía verlos más como niños, no sabía qué diablos hacer.

Ya no tenía a quien proteger.

—¿Vamos a bailar?

Un escurridizo Kanon se escabullo por detrás de ella, colocando sus manos varoniles sobre las caderas de la joven, aquel súbito susurro provocando que el cuerpo entero de Kaname se estremezca una vez más.

—Kanon… creo que quiero volver a casa. — contestó ella con algo de pesar, sintiéndose muy extraña.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya quieres irte? — Géminis se indignó un poco. — No, es muy temprano aún, bailemos juntos un rato más.

El menor de los gemelos pegó su cuerpo al de ella y comenzó a moverse un poco, intentando volver a estimularla con un baile sensual, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la joven.

—¿Qué pasa, hermosa?

—Volvamos a casa Kanon, por favor…— suplicó Kaname, agachando la cabeza. — No me siento para nada bien… Es en serio, quiero irme.

Kaname tuvo que volver a insistir al sentir las manos firmes del geminiano moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante, enterrándose en sus muslos, tocando su entrepierna con poca sutileza; acción ante la cual giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo con desaprobación.

—Está bien, está bien, nos vamos. — dijo resignado, suspirando sin delicadeza.

Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida, Kaname moviendo la cabeza en todas las direcciones, algo preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—A-ah nada, como nos íbamos pensé en buscar a Saga… — balbuceó ella, temerosa ante la reacción del menor de los gemelos. — ¿Dónde podrá estar?

—No lo sé y la verdad es que no me importa, ¿qué no estabas tú con él antes?

—Sí, pero… d-discutimos un poco.

Por supuesto que lo que menos tenía ganas de hacer ella era admitir su error enfrente de alguien tan manipulador como Kanon, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería esconder gran parte de lo sucedido.

—Entonces seguro quiere estar solo, aprovechemos para adelantarnos. — dijo Kanon divertido, acercándola nuevamente hacia él. —Aún no te has librado de mí.

Fue en ese mismo instante que Kaname comprendió exactamente hasta qué punto se extendía el problema en el que se había metido, y según cómo lo veía ella, no era precisamente un asunto de fácil salida… Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y tragó saliva con fuerza, su cabeza comenzando a encontrar conexiones, a reconocer hechos: sí, quizás Kanon había aprendido a balancear correctamente el pasado y el presente, se había convertido en un adulto que vivía a pleno sin ningún tipo de reparos; pero era ella quien no había aprendido a hacerlo y ninguno de los dos gemelos tenía algo que ver en eso.

Saga ni siquiera la recordaba y parecía llevar una vida de lo más normal antes de que a ella se le ocurriese acceder a aquel acuerdo. Era cierto que, hasta que dicho contrato no se concretó, ella no sabía que se encontraría con él; pero justamente en ese momento debería haber pensado las cosas más claramente dado que, con toda aquella maldita inmadurez, ella misma fue la que volvió a transformar a Saga en un hombre dependiente de ella, de su presencia, de su contacto físico. Justamente, si él no tenía noción alguna de su pasado compartido, Kaname debería haber sido mil veces más responsable al momento de generar aquel vínculo, convirtiéndolo en algo sano para no volver a repetir el círculo horrendo y tendencioso de obsesión y necesidad absoluta… ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si ella misma estaba presa allí dentro?

El hecho de darse cuenta de lo terriblemente egoísta que fue la hizo llenarse de rabia e impotencia, pensando en la estúpida e irresponsable manera en la que se comportó. Es que ahora que lo notaba era tan obvio, para Saga era como si nada jamás hubiese ocurrido pero ella apareció en su vida y alteró la suya con una constancia determinante, todo el tiempo hablando de un pasado que en la mente del geminiano nunca había existido, retroalimentando la necesidad de una conexión especial entre ambos… La verdad de todo este embrollo era que no había absolutamente nada de lo que culpar a Saga: él actuó acorde a lo que Kaname generó, por lo que la reacción del pobre Caballero había sido algo natural y propiciado por ella.

En su desesperación por escapar, Kaname había cometido un gravísimo error… quizás el peor de todos en su vida entera, y ahora no tenía la menor idea de cómo repararlo ni de cómo ayudarse a sí misma.

Y mientras ambos jóvenes abandonaban la discoteca, Camus terminaba de explicarle a su insistente amigo qué era lo que había sucedido con el Caballero de Cáncer.

—Bueno… creo ahora sí sabemos qué pasó adentro. — dijo Milo preocupado, observando junto con el acuariano cómo Kanon se alejaba del local, aferrado a la cintura de Kaname. — Ay Camus, tú sabes que yo confío en tu criterio, pero esta vez creo que la fregaste.

Acuario suspiró cansinamente, harto de seguir con el mismo tema. A lo lejos Géminis continuaba abrazándola, el lenguaje corporal de la joven indicando que se encontraba algo incómoda.

—Nuestra finalidad era lograr que Death Mask no abuse de Kaname, ¿o no?

—Sí… — balbuceó el escorpión, preocupado. —Pero también queríamos evitar un conflicto con los gemelos.

—Eso es problema de ellos y a nosotros no nos involucra.

Para Camus era muy sencillo dejar todo de lado, no tenía un vínculo tan cercano con los gemelos, pero en el caso de Milo era muy diferente: él quería mucho a los dos, en especial a Kanon. Hubiera deseado que las cosas salgan de otra manera, así lo merecían… pero era claro que el francés no lo entendería, y era precisamente en esas situaciones en las que Milo deseaba que Camus fuese un poco más empático.

Sin embargo, el protector de la onceava casa sentía mucho más de lo que demostraba, si no jamás se hubiese molestado en ir esa noche, aunque el asunto de Kaname y Cáncer tenía más que ver con un tema de sus propios valores como hombre.

—Milo… ¿De qué estás dudando? Deberías saberlo muy bien, ya eres grande… —comenzó a hablar nuevamente, entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo. —Cuando las cosas no están definidas, entre tres siempre hay problemas… ¿O debería recordarte aquel par de amigas del año pasado?

—Oh no, ni las menciones… Pero es que Camus, de verdad han sucedido cosas muy fuertes entre los tres.

—Supongo que sabes algo que yo no. — añadió el acuariano, clavándole los ojos helados a Milo.

—Sí, Kanon me lo ha contado todo… Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo decírtelo.

—No te lo he pedido.

La respuesta calma y medida del acuariano causó incomodidad en Milo, quien se sentía algo mal por el hecho de tener que esconder aquel relato de Camus. Ni siquiera él, que lo conocía hace tantos años, podía entender qué era lo que estaba pesando en ese momento: Acuario podía ser un verdadero enigma en muchas ocasiones.

—Bueno, lo aclaré por las dudas… —balbuceó. —Es que no sé si lo que hiciste fue bueno, apresuraste las cosas y creo que terminó de una manera horrible.

—Yo no he apresurado nada Milo, cada persona es responsable de tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Pero no puedes negar que has influenciado a Kaname.

A pesar de estar recibiendo tanta negativa por parte de su amigo, Camus no dio el brazo a torcer ni siquiera un segundo. Sabía que el escorpión tenía los mejores sentimientos, pero su manera impulsiva de actuar sólo hubiera terminado causando un enorme desastre. En ese tipo de situaciones, él sabía que brillaba más que nadie por su capacidad de razonamiento y lógica.

—Por última vez, lo único que hice fue explicarle a Kaname cómo es la mente de Death Mask para que ella elija la mejor manera de librarse de él. —espetó Camus. —¿Acaso tenías un mejor plan? Te recuerdo que hasta hace un rato tu idea era emborracharte.

Bueno, sí, Milo reconocía que tenía razón, pero le estaba molestando mucho que Camus se ponga tan pedante con ese tema.

—¿Ahora entendiste?

—Entendí desde el principio. — bufó el escorpión, bastante apabullado ante la visión del geminiano junto a Kaname. — Está bien, volvamos.

Definitivamente era mejor dejar todo así, puesto que no tenía sentido seguir hablando del tema: ninguno de los dos daría el brazo a torcer.

En un claro contraste con el interior lluvioso de Saga, el cielo nocturno regalaba una preciosa y brillante noche, las estrellas observando con tristeza cómo aquel hombre subía cansinamente las escaleras del Santuario sin un rumbo fijo, casi como un ciego que confía en sus más profundos instintos. Sus piernas se movían solas, su cabeza gacha luchando por ahogar todas las lágrimas que no quería admitir, todos los sentimientos que no debían salir…

Pero para su sorpresa, escalones más arriba, alguien estaba esperándolo de pie.

—Tanto tiempo, Saga. —habló el joven. — Ya no estás más solo, levanta la cabeza, por favor.

Era él... Siempre él, en el momento más adecuado.

Saga obedeció a su comando, el rostro calmo de Shaka reflejándose en los ojos vidriosos del geminiano, su corazón dando un brinco… Cómo le hubiese gustado que aquel reencuentro fuese en condiciones más felices, pero en ese momento, en el estado en el que se encontraba, ni siquiera podía concebir dicho pensamiento.

—Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Aquella presencia piadosa era exactamente lo que Saga estaba necesitando en ese momento, sus instintos trágicos siendo disipados al instante gracias a aquella voz calma que lo arrullaba; e instantáneamente se abalanzó hacia Virgo, clamando por un instante de redención.

—¿Q-qué debo hacer…? Shaka, tú siempre lo sabes todo… Por favor, ayúdame…

Los ojos de Shaka se mantuvieron cerrados, pero eso no le impidió sentir la desolación que estaba recorriendo el alma de su amigo: era la primera vez que Saga tenía sentimientos tan puros, aunque no sabía si regocijarse o entristecerse al respecto… todo era absolutamente cruel y temía que cometiese una locura.

—P-por favor Shaka… —balbuceó el geminiano, el temblor dificultándole el poder controlar su voz. —N-no sé qué hacer, siento que muero…

—Saga, tranquilízate por favor…

Virgo comenzó a hablar con suavidad, tomándose algunos segundos para pensar cuidadosamente qué palabras utilizar.

—Estás equivocado, yo no lo sé todo… — continuó, posando su mano en el hombro de Géminis. —…Pero tú sí, eres el único que conoce todo lo que ocurre dentro de ti, y sólo lograrás sentirte en paz cuando puedas aceptar lo que sientes.

Sí… absolutamente misericordioso, sabio y más humilde que en sus tiempos oscuros: él era Shaka de Virgo, quien extendió sus brazos como dos alas, apropiándose de la desolación del geminiano para aplacarla con sus cálidas plumas doradas, regalándole un abrazo con sabor a Nirvana… un segundo de pura liberación en el cual ya no estaba atado al sufrimiento de la existencia.

Algo irónico considerando que Saga había estado comenzando a sopesar la misma idea, sólo que de una manera menos feliz... Perder a Kaname era perderse a sí mismo, casi como un satélite saliéndose de orbita, flotando a la deriva, para siempre, en la oscuridad indomable del infinito. Así de fuerte era el desarraigo.

—N-no… Y-yo…

El gesto desinteresado del rubio provocó que Saga se afloje por completo, derrumbándose sobre él para dejar salir sus lágrimas amargas, producto de aquella angustia llamada Kaname.

—Ven Saga, vamos adentro… Hoy puedes quedarte a dormir, pero no voy a permitir que evadas la realidad por más tiempo.

Ya adentro del sexto templo, Shaka colocó un colchón inflable dentro de su sala de estar y trajo algunas frazadas para el geminiano, junto con una taza de chocolate caliente para reconfortarlo.

—Ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa. — comentó afablemente.

Géminis se refregó los ojos, su nariz destapándose por el grácil aroma del cacao, el agradecimiento comenzando a cubrir su rostro ante lo inmensamente amable que estaba demostrando ser Shaka. No quiso hacerlo esperar más, por lo que se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre el colchón, dejando la taza caliente a un costado para que se enfríe.

Una vez que comprobó que su invitado se había relajado un poco, el Caballero de Virgo se sentó frente a él en su típica pose de meditación, manteniéndose en silencio para brindarle a Saga un espacio para descargarse… más la tranquilidad no duró más que unos míseros segundos, puesto que Géminis volvió a sollozar melancólicamente, sintiéndose destrozado por dentro.

—Sé que no es la mejor situación… Pero de verdad me alegra volver a verte Saga, estuvimos algo distanciados este tiempo.

Lo que Shaka decía era completamente cierto, a pesar de su tristeza podía reconocerlo y tomó aire para disculparse, pero el joven budista no le permitió hablar:

—No te juzgo, sé que habrás tenido tus motivos… todos cometemos errores, eso es parte de ser humanos. — el virginiano esbozó una sonrisa. — Ahora es importante que utilices este tiempo para reflexionar y para ver hacia tu interior, así que te dejaré tranquilo.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras Shaka se levantó unos segundos en el aire, listo para ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación, pero Saga lo miró con desesperación, acto que lo frenó en seco.

—N-no Shaka, por favor, no me dejes solo… Por favor, ayúdame.

Tenía que admitirlo… Visualizarlo así, tan hecho pedazos, sin dudas dotaba a la realidad de un carácter taciturno y lúgubre, y dicha noción era compleja para asimilar.

—Saga, eres un hombre muy inteligente, que la tristeza no te cegue… Si así lo deseas me quedaré aquí contigo, pero ten por seguro que no te brindaré una sola pista. — sentenció Virgo. —Aunque tuviese las respuestas, eso no sería ser un buen amigo, ¿no lo crees?

Angustiado por la negativa, Saga se aferró a su camisa, sintiendo su pecho desgarrarse por dentro. Sabía que no se había comportado bien con él, ¿era por eso que no le brindaba ninguna solución?

—¿P-por qué Shaka…? ¿Acaso no eras el hombre más cercano a los Dioses…? — balbuceó angustiado. — Si tú de entre todos los hombres no sabes la respuesta, ¿entonces qué me queda a mí…?

Ah… aquel mote estúpido y falaz. Cómo lo detestaba, le recordaba aquellas épocas donde el ego lo era todo, y mucho más.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho Saga, yo también soy un hombre.

—P-pero…

—¿Ya lo ves? Ese título no ha hecho más que demostrar mi condición. — acotó con sencillez, aun portando aquel gesto amable. —" _La vida es un aprendizaje constante, el dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional_ "… Ya te lo dije, necesitas ser sincero contigo mismo y allí mismo encontrarás todas las respuestas.

Los ojos del geminiano se volvieron a fundir con el suelo, frustrado ante la inevitabilidad de sus pensamientos. Una y otra vez volvía a ella, a los días felices que compartieron juntos y que había atesorado como nunca… Todavía no podía creer que aquello jamás regresaría, que lo había perdido todo en una fracción de segundo. Era tan frustrante, lo había apuñalado como si nada pero Saga volvía a ella, volvía a ella, a ella, a Kaname, una y otra vez y otra vez y otra maldita vez como si fuera un loco, un obseso, un enfermo de su aroma, del tacto sedoso de sus cabellos color cielo, volvía a aquella mujer y no podía evitarlo pues era tanta la necesidad que sentía de ella que el sólo pensar en no tenerla más a su lado era suficiente para querer terminar con todo.

La extrañaba con el alma encogida, aquella ausencia sofocante en forma de lágrimas que cavaban surcos invisibles en sus ya maltraídas mejillas, despojado de intimidad y autocontrol, preguntándose a ratos –cada vez más sucesivos– dónde estaría… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría pasándola bien ahora que pudo deshacerse de él…? Si tan sólo pudiera verla una última vez, si pudiese acariciarla, si pudiese sentir aquellos labios entrelazándose con los suyos… si los Dioses le concedieran ese deseo, entonces todo habría valido la pena, incluso aunque durase tan poco como la nada misma.

Era una promesa, y Saga de Géminis hacía honor a su palabra así le costase la vida.

La vuelta al hogar pasó con lentitud para Kaname, quien lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir directo al baño: necesitaba con urgencia tomar una ducha para quitar de su cuerpo el maldito tacto adictivo de Kanon, piel que aún sentía sobre la suya como si fuese un tatuaje grabado a fuego.

Sin embargo, mientras secaba su húmedo y anhelante cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que él había dicho antes de salir de la discoteca: " _Aún no te has librado de mí"_. El menor de los gemelos era tan fantásticamente seductor que sólo unos pocos minutos de sexo habían sido suficientes para trazar en su cuerpo una fastidiosa dicotomía, su existencia terrenal viéndose dividida como si fuese un conflicto diplomático: Kanon dominaba su cuerpo por completo, encausaba su sexo y su voluntad como si ella estuviese hecha de plastilina; mientras que Saga reinaba dentro de su mente, embajador de la culpa, con la tristeza como lacayo más insistentemente petulante.

Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño para dejar que todo repose un poco, para dejar atrás el calor que el geminano le había entregado allí adentro, bien rápido y profundo, donde aún latía la ansiedad a viva y empapada voz. Ahora sí que estaba plenamente consciente de lo que había pasado y le daba muchísimo miedo.

—¿Kanon…?

Luego de colocarse su camisón habitual, Kaname se acercó hacia la habitación del menor de los gemelos y se asomó nuevamente a la puerta, casi como si estuviese a punto de repetirse lo mismo que había sucedido el día anterior, aquel hecho que causó que todo se vaya al mismísimo demonio. Pero claramente, en ese momento las condiciones eran muy diferentes: Kanon aún la deseaba con locura y quería volver a hacerla suya, y eso era algo que la joven entendía muy bien.

—Ya terminé, me voy a dormir… — susurró ella.

De pie al lado de la cama Kanon se desabotonaba la camisa con lentitud, comiéndola con aquellas pupilas extremadamente dilatadas que brillaban por la expectativa, llamándola entre la comisura de sus libertinos labios.

El Rey de su mente se levantó en armas al instante para proteger su terreno, aquel leal servidor alzando la bandera de la culpa, logrando una pequeña victoria al causar que ella de un paso hacia atrás… pero no era momento para relajarse: ganaría la guerra sólo si lograba que Kaname volviese a su habitación.

—Si no vienes a mí, yo me encargaré de traerte hasta aquí… tú decides.

Aquellas malditas palabras tan justas, tan suficientes, pronunciadas con una deliciosa voz que la acariciaba como un afrodisíaco. Pudo sentirlo… Iba a suceder otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no estaba bajo el hechizo del despecho y la rabia inmadura que la frustración le había entregado.

Lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que Kanon siempre, pero absolutamente siempre parecía saber qué decir para que pierda el control, y ante eso poco pudo hacer: su adversario era formidable y ya había avanzado sobre gran parte de ella, a un porcentaje tan alto que le obligó a bajar el telón, colocándose una venda sobre los ojos en una medida desesperada por dejar de sufrir gracias a aquella maldita dualidad: si no veía no podría sentirlo, no dolería por dentro.

Otro paso hacia atrás por parte de ella fue suficiente para que el geminiano la vuelva a tomar entre sus brazos, levantándola en el aire y depositándola en la cama otra vez con poca elegancia; para luego quitarse la prenda superior y el cinturón, dejando caer ambas prendas al lado de ella. El peso de la hebilla resonó contra uno de los botones de la camisa, casi como si fuese un martillazo que resquebrajó en pedazos el trance de lujuria en el que estaba perdida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…? — inquirió ella con un atisbo de indignación, notando la situación en la que se encontraba metida. — Kanon… te había dicho que no me sentía bien…

—¿Tu qué crees? — respondió Kanon, colocándose de rodillas frente a la cama, a la altura de la entrepierna de la joven. — Te dije que aún no había terminado contigo.

—Pero…

Las manos hábiles del joven se escabulleron hacia su intimidad, acariciándola desde las rodillas hacia los muslos, enredando sus dedos en los costados de la ropa interior de Kaname, dejando expuesto su sexo frente a los ojos penetrantes del geminiano.

—K-kanon…

Avergonzada por estar en esa posición tan vulnerable, Kaname intentó tapar su entrepierna con sus pequeñas manos… No quería que la vea tan directamente, tan de cerca en aquella habitación iluminada, no quería que sepa cuánto estaba deseando ese momento: el hecho de estar siendo observada tan directamente provocaba que su sexo se empape, su aroma natural enmascarado por el jabón con el que había intentado borrar todo trazo de la aventura anterior.

Pero a Kanon poco le importaba, quería devorarla nuevamente, incluso con más ganas que antes: acercó su rostro hacia aquellos blandos muslos, apoyando sobre ellos la punta de la nariz, regándolos con un suave camino de besos hasta llegar al monte de venus de la joven. Una fuerte sacudida por parte de ella le indicó que iba por buen camino, por lo que se humedeció los labios, volviendo a apoyarlos sobre aquella zona, deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo, hasta el centro de su sexo.

La estimulación directa estaba siendo demasiado para ella, quien aún se encontraba en extremo sensible hasta el punto en el cual no toleraba demasiado de lo que él hacía, moviendo su cuerpo de manera inconsciente para alejarse de él. Kanon se lo tomó con algo más de calma y prosiguió con aquel torturante disfrute, de a poco rozándola cada vez más provocativamente con la punta de su lengua, sintiendo sin prisa cada ondulación de su intimidad, el incitante sabor de ella expandiéndose despacio en sus papilas gustativas… Aquella era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Géminis: para él no había nada más estimulante que el aroma puro del sexo directamente frente a su rostro, y era algo que provocaba que se ponga extremadamente duro.

Aún más encendido que antes dirigió dos de sus dedos hacia el sexo de ella, presionándolo por sobre sus labios y luego abriéndolos de par en par, dejándola aún más expuesta a su cálido aliento para degustarla con la entereza de su lengua, recorriéndola en un solo movimiento. Kanon escondió su sonrisa allí mismo, al sentirla proferir un gemido a viva voz, de una manera que no pudo oír cuando estaban haciéndolo en la discoteca.

—N-no, espera Kanon… a-ah… n-no… —balbuceó como pudo, completamente sonrojada. — ¿Q-qué pasa si vuelve Saga…?

La mención del nombre de su hermano provocó que Kanon quite la mano, hundiendo los dientes en uno de los labios de la entrepierna de la joven y tironeándolo hacia él, en una forma sensual de reproche.

—Hablas demasiado… — espetó él molesto, restregando aquellos dos dedos de arriba hacia abajo contra el sexo de Kaname, viendo cómo se sacudía bajo su comando. —Prefiero oírte gemir.

Kanon no se hizo esperar y los deslizó dentro de ella, empujando la yema de los mismos hacia la pared superior en búsqueda de aquel perfecto lugar de explote placentero. Una oleada muy diferente recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo como el hábil geminiano tocaba un sector de su sexo que jamás había descubierto antes, el sonido aquella humedad cuantiosa resonando en la habitación con cada empuje del joven; agolpándose hasta un punto en el que se encontró a sí misma empujando sus caderas contra la boca de él, que la recibió dichosa rodeando aquella sensible zona.

Ya lo sabía muy bien, faltaba poco para hacerla explotar y no paró ni un solo segundo, acariciándola sin tregua con la lengua, el relieve travieso de la misma llevándola hacia el más allá a milímetros de la cara de Kanon, quien sintió cómo las contracciones de la entrepierna de la joven ahorcaban sus gruesos dedos de una manera vigorosa, demasiado lasciva e incitante, el grito del deseo permeando sus oídos.

—Sabía que no habías acabado antes y quería remediarlo. — le explicó, relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad, volviendo a saborearla dentro de su boca.

El joven se alejó unos centímetros de ella y observó con excitación el tono rosado que dominaba el rostro de Kaname, quien luchaba por recuperar el ritmo de la respiración: el clímax había sido tan fuerte que no pudo hacer más que quedar allí recostada, jadeante, sus extremidades livianas como una nube. Ahora era su turno y no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo momento más: se puso de pie y se bajó el pantalón unos centímetros de manera que enmarcaba completamente el final de sus duras nalgas, con su erección protuberante más que lista.

—Vamos, ábrete de piernas para mí…

Géminis se arrastró sobre el cuerpo flojo de Kaname, quien retrajo con dificultad sus temblorosas piernas para recibirlo entero, sintiendo como su ansiosa entrada repujaba hacia atrás la piel suave del glande, arrancándole un suspiro de éxtasis al joven, exponiéndolo con toda su sensibilidad a aquel mojado interior. Otra vez Kanon se apoyó sobre las palmas de ambas manos, acomodándose bien sobre ella, adentrándose de un solo embriagante movimiento hasta el fondo… adentro apretaba de una manera más que justa, pero estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para abrirse paso sin dificultad alguna, provocando que el vaivén imparable comience otra vez.

El cambio de ambiente era drástico comparado a la vez anterior: en la discoteca se encontraban rodeados de gente, pero la lejanía y la oscuridad brindaban una sensación de intimidad y confort; a diferencia de aquel momento en el que se encontraban solos, pero plenamente visibles gracias a la luz encendida de la habitación, que los exponía a ambos de una manera mucho más abusiva y forzosa… no había un solo lugar en el cual esconderse, e intimidaba enormemente.

Moviéndose por debajo de él, la joven intentó estirar su mano hacia una de las mejillas del rostro de Kanon, queriendo acariciarlo, gesto que él desatendió dado que estaba enfocado exclusivamente en la presión sofocante que lo abrazaba. Agradeció haberla hecho acabar minutos antes, puesto que eso le permitía arremeter sin problemas dentro de su sexo, sacudiendo sus caderas como un desenfrenado casi hasta llegar al límite para parar súbitamente, provocando que Kaname lo mire sin entender qué pasaba.

Sin salir de su interior, Kanon se reincorporó y tomó con ambas manos una de las mullidas piernas de la joven, moviéndola hacia un lado. Ahora el cuerpo de Kaname se encontraba de costado, con la pierna restante reposando completamente sobre la cama entre las extremidades de él, y su entrada volvía a recibir toda la furia del generoso miembro de Géminis, nuevamente brindándole un sexo que de amor no tenía ni una gota, pero que sí la inflaba de un peligroso e inminente vacío.

Pero aun así, a pesar de sentirse deseada y realizada, las ansias de afecto de Kaname estaban saliendo a flote sin que pudiera evitarlo. Desesperada por algo de contacto físico que no fuese exclusivamente genital, giró su torso unos centímetros y clavó sus ojos enardecidos en Kanon, observando realmente al adonis que estaba arremetiendo dentro de ella con tanta intensidad: un Géminis completamente concentrado, con sus orbes entrecerrados por el placer, portando un cuerpo digno de un Dios del Olimpo… sus brazos y pectorales tensionados, una gota traviesa de sudor bajando hacia su abdomen musculoso y perdiéndose más allá, fundiéndose con los ruidos obscenos que proferían sus cuerpos uniéndose.

Aquella melodía libertina se fundía con los suspiros desesperados que se escapaban de ambas bocas y Kaname moría de ganas de dejar salir algo de cariño, de besarlo con locura, de comunicarse de una manera algo más profunda con él, por lo que volvió a acercar su mano para acariciarlo, esta vez siendo rechazada con más fuerza por parte de Kanon.

Ya casi sin fuerza de voluntad Kanon reconoció que estaba muy cerca del límite, sí, bastante más rápido de lo que habituaba, pero de verdad ya no aguantaba más… Como pudo manoteó las caderas de Kaname, agarrándolas con firmeza y pegándose a ellas, embistiéndola lo más fuerte que pudo para dejarse ir sin cuidado en su hirviente y ajustado sexo. No podía comprobarlo con seguridad, pero Kanon estaba seguro de que aquella eyaculación había sido algo más abundante que la anterior, puesto que su virilidad aún se mantenía pulsante, más aún ella había escurrido hasta la última gota de adentro del mismo.

Algo más relajado, el geminiano se acostó de lado por detrás de ella, dejando salir un lento suspiro de resignación ante su corta performance sexual. Admiró con pasión la espalda poco definida de su amante, atraído hacia la bella curvatura que unía su cintura con la cadera, inconscientemente acariciando con la yema de sus dedos aquel seductor perfil en forma de guitarra.

—Contigo no puedo contenerme ni un solo segundo… — se quejó él, para luego retraer su mano y llevarla de vuelta hacia la cama.

La joven ya había olvidado lo resbaladizo e incómodo que se sentía contener aquel líquido en su interior, pero decidida a que no rebalse apretó con fuerza su sexo, girándose lentamente sobre sí para quedar frente a él. Kanon era tan bello y ella se sentía tan falta de sentimientos que nuevamente le era imposible reprimir sus ganas de besarlo, por lo que acercó su rostro al de él en búsqueda de algo de afecto… pero Kanon se movió bruscamente, causando que ella se sienta horriblemente rechazada.

—Perdona, pero no me apetece. — aclaró él sin reparos ni delicadeza. — Pero hay otra cosa que sí quiero de ti… sólo dame unas horas para recuperarme.

Y el telón volvió a levantarse, aquel Rey observando con desesperación los resultados de la guerra que había decidido desatender, rindiéndose como salida más fácil, perpetuando el sentir masoquista de la dualidad e indecisión. La culpa germinó, floreciendo en una indiferencia que poco natural era en ella, sus ojos asimilando una textura gélida por la tristeza de ese instante tan decadente; el desengaño como extensión natural de su cuerpo, paralizándola en pos de sus errores tan evidentes.

La carne llama a la carne en un show de engaños y apariencias, la fachada abatida por el repiqueteo de los corazones agitados, desenmascarados.

La piel que se convierte en engaño, en una paliza al interior aletargado que termina por desfallecer en un suspiro de éxtasis, de arrebato, de falsa elevación.

La caída estruendosa, el mismo rostro gentil que disfrutaba de regresar una y otra vez, casi como si su imaginación se excitase al verla sufrir.

—¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

Kanon la miró con reproche, mostrando el desencanto que sentía ante aquella pregunta que representaba una complicación jamás abordada con antelación.

—Somos adultos, ¿o no? — susurró el geminiano, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. — No hay compromiso entre nosotros, sólo deseo… pensé que lo sabías.

Completamente desarmada, Kaname fue apagándose frente a Kanon, aplastada por el peso de aquella respuesta teñida de fastidio. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta…? ¿Cómo había osado pensar que podría haber algo más, algo así como una retribución afectuosa? Lo necesitaba. Kaname necesitaba a Saga, necesitaba esa mano tan cálida, siempre dispuesta a darle su cariño… Pero no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, pues ahora le tocaba pagar por sus errores.

Ya pasando las cuatro de la madrugada, la situación en "Azucar" había regresado a la normalidad. Cansados de bailar, Aldebarán y Shura se acomodaron en la barra en búsqueda de algo de beber, sus cuerpos pidiéndoles encarecidamente un respiro.

—Uff… Eso estuvo intenso… — admitió Shura, abanicándose con la mano y manoteando el vaso de cerveza helada que pidió Tauro segundos antes.

—Sí, lo sé, perdona si te he castigado mucho… Es que hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de divertirme de esta manera.

Ahora que Aldebarán había perdido un poco la vergüenza pudo permitirse ser honesto con el capricorniano, pero aún guardaba un poco de modestia al respecto.

—¡Hombre! ¡De verdad que me has sorprendido! No tenía la menor idea de que podías bailar así.

—Pues sí, lo tenía algo escondido… — admitió Tauro, girándose sobre el taburete para evitar mirar a Shura. —Se nota que ya está terminando la noche.

El español acompañó aquel movimiento, asintiendo en silencio, de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. Si bien la discoteca aún no se encontraba vacía, el número de personas había bajado lo suficiente como para poder divisar con claridad los límites físicos del lugar, ya con muy pocos contingentes pululando en los alrededores. Al fondo de la pista Nanako todavía se mantenía bailando con Aioros, los movimientos de ambos mostrando un desastroso nivel de comunicación corporal. La visión de la joven al lado de su amigo generó que el semblante de Shura se ensombrezca por unos instantes: ahora gracias a ella Aioros volvería al primer escalón, echando por tierra todo el esfuerzo que hizo para comenzar a superarla.

—Así que viniste con Nanako…

—Sí, estás en lo correcto. — respondió Aldebarán con una mueca relajada.

—Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que ella me genera desconfianza.

—¿Por qué?

La realidad era que Shura, como buen capricorniano, no tenía medias tintas, y a Nanako la detestaba con una intensidad que pocas veces sintió. Nunca se puso a desmenuzar exactamente el por qué, pero desde el primer momento sintió algo peligroso en ella, algo intimidante… sabía que a Aioros le atraía y sólo por él intentó dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, pero no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que ella misma confirme sus conjeturas: ante el avance en el Depósito supo que definitivamente no era la mujer para su amigo.

Cuantiosas veces Shura quiso deshacerse de dichas preocupaciones, intentando dejar a Aioros a la deriva, pero a pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, había noches en las que la culpa no lo dejaba dormir. Aquella falta en la que él había incurrido junto con esa mujer prohibida era la que volvía a obligarlo a someterse a su bienestar y al papel de amigo confidente que tanto detestaba.

Ciertamente, Nanako no era la mujer para Aioros, pues contaba con una capacidad de percepción tan inmensa que bien podría descubrir su secreto más profundo en cuestión de días, y toda la fachada que él había estado montando se terminaría desmoronando, perdiendo a su mejor amigo para siempre.

—Porque es peligrosa… Involúcrate con ella y despídete para siempre. — continuó explicando Shura, bajo la mirada extrañada del taurino. —Sentimentalmente hablando, claro está.

Aldebarán se llevó una mano al mentón, ladeando la cabeza, pensativo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que entiendo lo que dices, pero honestamente a mí no me da esa sensación… — respondió con honestidad. —Pero si lo hiciese, ¿cuál es el problema con eso? Todos tenemos un pasado Shura, ¿o me equivoco? Creo que nadie está en posición de juzgar, mucho menos nosotros que como Caballeros hemos cometido aberraciones en el nombre de la justicia.

Capricornio no pudo evitar sentirse aludido ante el discurso de Tauro, ya que después de todo él también había tenido algún que otro desliz con final triste.

—Pero esa es mi opinión, y es cierto que no todo el mundo puede caernos bien… Aunque si me lo permites, creo que no deberías velar tanto por Aioros, no lo subestimes. — añadió Aldebarán. — Nanako es más imperfecta que perfecta, ¿pero no somos todos así?

—¿Por qué insistes tanto con ese discurso pacifista? Yo no confío en ella y punto. — arremetió un molesto Shura, aún alarmado por la mención anterior. —El corazón de Aioros se rompió de vuelta por culpa de Nanako, y míralo allí, bailando como un imbécil, olvidándose de que ella fue la causante de su sufrimiento… El tonto es tan leal que me da rabia pensar que podría tener a su lado a una mujer tan perversa. —pausó un segundo para darle un sorbo a su bebida, que ya no sabía tan bien producto de la molestia que sentía. — Sí, dije perversa y eso es porque no la has conocido desde el comienzo… Ya que eres tan amigo de Mu, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas a él cómo Nanako jugó con su mente?

—Perdóname Shura pero tengo que disentir, yo no juzgo a las personas de esa manera, pero si así piensas está bien.

El tono afable de Aldebarán causó que Shura tire los ojos hacia arriba, decidido a cambiar de tema con urgencia ya que no quería que aquella charla arruinase la noche genial que había pasado junto a Aioros.

—Hablando de Mu, ¿dónde está?

Tauro miró hacia su izquierda, señalando hacia dicha dirección con su dedo índice, portando una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Extrañado por el misterio de aquella respuesta, el capricorniano giró la cabeza, llevándose otra vez el vaso a la boca para terminar atragantándose sin remedio por la sorpresa.

A algunos metros de distancia Mu aún continuaba sentado en la barra, pero la que fuese su compañera de copas terminó convirtiéndose en una borracha despechada, apoyada a horcajadas sobre el pecho del carnero. La situación ya se había tornado por demás incomoda y estaba desesperando al joven ya que ella realmente había tomado demasiado: no podía coordinar una sola palabra que salía de su boca y se la pasaba gritando incoherencias con la frente apoyada en su pecho, aferrándose a él cada vez que quería moverse. La verdad era que Mu podría haberla dejado sola hace rato, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de abandonar a su suerte a una mujer en esas condiciones, por lo que se quedó allí sentado escuchándola y asintiendo a todo lo que ella profería; puesto que si se abstraía y dejaba de pensar, todo era más fácil.

Pero en uno de esos arrebatos de enajenación, y ante la mirada divertida de Shura y Aldebarán, aquella joven comenzó a quedarse dormida, resbalándose del pecho de Mu y cayendo con fuerza al suelo, golpeándose con un sonido seco, los contenidos de su cartera desparramándose en los alrededores. Aquel suceso fue tan inesperado que asustó al carnero, quien no pudo reaccionar con la rapidez que caracteriza a un guerrero de su categoría, rápidamente los otros dos Caballeros asistiendo a su ayuda.

—¿Estás bien? — inquirió Aldebarán preocupado, agachándose junto a ella para tomarla de los hombros, sin respuesta por parte de la joven.

—Por todos los Dioses, ¿hay que llamar a una ambulancia? — Aries preguntó, asustándose más al ver que ella no se movía.

—Vamos, vamos, despierta. —insistió el taurino, sacudiéndola un poco. —Mu, ¿cómo se llama?

—N-no tengo la menor idea… ¿qué vamos a hacer…?

—¿Cómo que no sabes? — Shura espetó indignado, terminando de recoger todas las pertenencias de la mujer. —Ya hace un buen rato que est-

Anonadado por el descubrimiento, el capricorniano necesitó realizar una pausa, quedando completamente en blanco por el horror de lo que acababa de encontrar en el piso.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 19-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Aún sumido en el silencio Shura se acercó aquel papel al rostro, leyéndolo con una mueca de incredulidad. No, no podía ser, ¿acaso era una maldita broma? Sorprendido por aquellas palabras volvió a repasarlo una, dos y hasta tres veces más, entendiendo que era inevitable. Con un aura de amargura invadiéndolo, dobló nuevamente aquel impreso y lo amontonó junto con las otras pertenencias de la muchacha, pensativo.

Allí arrodillado en el piso se encontraba Aldebarán, quien intentaba hacer reaccionar a la joven, sin ningún resultado positivo. Chequeó su pulso y respiración, ambas encontrándose dentro de valores normales, así que pudo relajarse un poco… sin embargo Mu aún se mantenía bastante nervioso por el golpe que ella se había dado contra el suelo.

—Tranquilo Mu, sólo parece estar dormida… ¿Cuánto tomó? Seguramente sea por eso. — dijo Tauro con voz suave, intentando ayudar al carnero a calmarse.

—¿Q-que cuánto tomó…? Demasiado, perdí la cuenta.

—Bueno, relajémonos un poco. — añadió Aldebarán, conciliador. — Ahora deberíamos averiguar más sobre ella, para dejarla en su casa o algo así… ¿O prefieren que vayamos directo a la policía?

—Creo que ir a la policía sería la mejor opción, ella no es griega, es una extranjera. — Mu habló, con los ojos perdidos en el piso. De verdad estaba muy preocupado.

—Entonces nos dirigiremos allí, ¿qué opinas Shura?

El capricorniano continuó con su semblante serio, extendiendo su mano y entregándoles a sus compañeros el papel de la discordia.

—Creo que no va a hacer falta averiguar nada.

Acto seguido se puso de pie y apoyó la cartera de la joven en el taburete donde estaba sentada minutos antes, revisándola sin vergüenza alguna y encontrando la confirmación a sus miedos: allí dentro reposaba, infame, aquel maldito sobre dorado. Y habiendo terminado de leer el contenido del dichoso papel, Mu y Aldebarán se miraron anonadados, entendiendo el peso de aquellas palabras escritas en la carta.

—Creo que voy ir a buscar a Aioros. — dijo Shura. —Y a Nanako también, supongo…

Agradeciendo que la poca cantidad de gente hiciese más fácil dicho contacto, Shura se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, dudando por un instante sobre debería o no interrumpir dicha escena… Nanako y Aioros continuaban bailando desastrosamente frente a sus ojos prejuiciosos, el contacto físico nulo e incómodo, transmitiéndole al capricorniano otra vez aquella sensación que había palpado cuando se encontraba junto a Aldebarán. Sin embargo su amigo se estaba divirtiendo, él lo sabía, y aquella mujer _problemática_ también parecía pasarla bien… más aun todo empalidecía cuando se trataba de enfrentar la realidad.

—¡Shura! ¿Te han vuelto las ganas de bailar? — comentó ella, divertida, notando que Capricornio se acercaba hacia ellos con paso pesado.

Ignorándola olímpicamente, Shura se acomodó al lado de Aioros y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Perdón pero hay un pequeño inconveniente. — espetó él. — Vengan conmigo.

Nanako se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirlos, notando a lo lejos que Aldebarán ya se iba, cargando en sus brazos a una joven al mejor estilo de la película "El Salvaguardas", junto con Mu.

—Oigan, ¿quién es esa chica? — volvió a preguntar ella, aún sin recibir respuesta por parte del capricorniano. — ¿Aioros?

—No tengo la menor idea…

El sagitariano estaba consternado por la situación e intentó preguntarle a su amigo, pero rápidamente Shura se adelantó hacia el guardarropas para recoger los abrigos del grupo entero. Acto seguido entregó a aquella pareja sus respectivas prendas de ropa, Aioros comenzando a ayudar a Nanako a calzarse su chaqueta.

—Shura, no entiendo nada… ¿qué sucede? — inquirió Nanako, deslizando su brazo con suavidad dentro de la sisa. — ¿Por qué nos vamos así?

—Todo indicaría que vas a tener una nueva compañera. — respondió Capricornio, sonando escéptico.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Lo que oíste.

De la paciencia de Shura ya quedaba muy poco, ahora más que nada estaba en extremo preocupado ante lo que deberían hacer, pensando en que de todos los Caballeros justo tenía que ser _ese_ …

—¿Pero ella está bien? Porque Aldebarán la estaba cargando, parecía desmayada… — Aioros también estaba preocupado, pero no por los mismos motivos que su amigo, sino por el estado en el que la había visto de lejos.

—Sí, todo indicaría que se pasó de copas solamente. — explicó Shura, consternado. — Ahora apurémonos, supongo que tenemos que llevarla a su nueva casa.

Nanako no pudo evitar notar el tono escéptico con el que había hablado aquel hombre, pero ella misma se sentía muy extraña también, así que no podía juzgarlo. Se mantuvo pensativa, comenzando a caminar detrás de Shura y Aioros, la verdad era que no sabía bien cómo debería sentirse: ella fue la primera en aparecer en el Santuario y además no estuvo presente cuando Kaname llegó, por lo que no entendía muy bien cómo una nueva joven afectaría la dinámica diaria de todos.

Afuera de "Azucar", finalmente se reunieron los cinco, el capricorniano terminando de repartir los abrigos: el frío era un poco más intenso que antes debido a que la noche estaba finalizando, y casi todos se encontraban algo transpirados debido a lo mucho que habían bailado y disfrutado.

—Vayamos a tomar un taxi.

La sugerencia de Aldebarán fue bien recibida y el grupo comenzó a moverse nuevamente, Aldebarán, Shura y Mu adelantándose con algo más de prisa, cada uno consternado a su manera por la situación que tendrían que enfrentar.

Sin embargo Aioros había notado el silencio de Nanako así que lentamente se quedó más atrás, para poder compartir un momento algo más íntimo con ella. Y cuando los dos estuvieron a una distancia algo más razonable del resto, tomó aire y finalmente se decidió a iniciar conversación.

—Estás algo callada… ¿Qué te sucede?

—En realidad no me pasa nada, sólo estoy algo sorprendida. — admitió ella, bastante menos efusiva de lo habitual. — No esperaba que suceda algo así.

Sagitario ladeó la cabeza, intentando mantener la calma ante la presencia de ella. En la discoteca no sentía nervios, había gente a su alrededor y era un espacio controlado, pero ahora ambos quedaban cada vez más alejados de sus amigos y comenzaba a sentirse presionado a decir las cosas correctas en el momento apropiado. Aun así, la vida le había dado una oportunidad más de estar con ella y quería aprovecharla.

—Sí, para serte sincero a mí también me ha sorprendido…

¿Debería decirlo? ¿Debería contarle cómo se sentía al poder volver a verla?

A pesar de estar metida en esa extraña situación, había algo más que daba vueltas en la mente de la joven, algo que necesitaba aclarar para poder seguir adelante. Había pensado en ello desde que lo vio con la corbata en la cabeza, pero no había encontrado una buena oportunidad para hacerlo… y probablemente ese no sería el mejor momento, pero si seguía esperando no iba a poder avanzar.

—Aioros, sobre la otra vez... Quería pedirte perdón. — lo dejó salir, inconscientemente ralentizando sus pasos, para guardar aún más distancia del resto: no quería que escuchen aquellas disculpas. —No es que quiera justificarme, pero…

—Nanako, te lo dije esa vez, ¿o no? — la interrumpió Aioros, su pulso volviéndose loco por los nervios. —Te dije que te esperaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Avergonzada ante aquellas palabras que Sagitario le dedicó, Nanako giró la cabeza para evitar encontrarse con esos ojos que volvían a mirarla ansiosos. La frase tan directa no hizo más que confundirla, puesto que él era el culpable de que su coraza se hubiese resquebrajado… Si bien su esencia se mantenía, ahora sus sentires comenzaban a mutar. Pero todavía no podía dejarse ir del todo: esa muestra de amor tan sincera seguía repeliéndola.

—Eres un hombre muy bueno y honestamente no creo ser el tipo de chica para ti. — se confesó. — Aprecio tu cariño, pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas Aioros… Creo que esto es lo más sincero que puedo hacer por ti, considerando lo mucho que te he lastimado.

—Si hablamos de honestidad, yo soy el único que puede decidir quién es la mejor para mí… Estoy un poco cansado de que me subestimen.

Claramente Aioros hacía referencia a Shura, y a su insistente perorata del pasado con respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por Nanako. Si bien luego de aquella charla que tuvieron tiempo atrás él no había insistido más con el tema, al sagitariano le molestaba bastante no poder contar con su amigo… Después de lo que él le había hecho, ¿con qué derecho se ponía en esa posición?

Y caminó lentamente a su lado, intentando rozar unos milímetros la piel desnuda de esos delgados dedos femeninos que colgaban, miedosos.

—Dame una oportunidad.

El rostro de la joven se tiñó un poco de color rosa, moviendo aún más la cabeza hacia un costado, con esperanzas de que dicha acción la transporte automáticamente hacia otro lado.

—Hazme caso Aioros, puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo. — le respondió enseguida, llevándose aquella mano al pecho para que él no la toque. — Búscate otra mujer que no esté rota.

—Nanako, sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

A pesar de estar muerto de miedo, Aioros era un hombre bastante más maduro que antes: ya había tenido que enfrentarse a ella y había perdido, por lo que en ese momento sus sentimientos lo empujaban con más desesperación que antes. Lo peor ya había sucedido una vez, así que no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

—Por favor, no me presiones... —suplicó ella, bajando la cabeza, incómoda. —Necesito tiempo, yo no puedo prometerte nada y no quiero hacerte ilusiones.

—¿Podemos hablarlo con más tiempo?

¿Por qué diablos insistía tanto? Ella ya lo sabía, pero le estaba resultando sumamente molesto. No tenía más opción que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones pasadas.

—Te acabo de decir que nece-

—Sólo hablar, nada más. — Aioros la interrumpió, casi desesperado. —Nada de amor, te lo prometo.

Un suspiro cansado brotó de ella y se llevó una mano hacia sus cabellos, notando cómo el frío de la incipiente mañana mojaba sus raíces húmedas.

—No lo sé Aioros… No creo que sea lo correcto. — sentenció. — Lo siento, sólo dame algo de tiempo.

Sagitario frunció el ceño, mirándola con ímpetu. Chasqueó los labios y reconoció lo mucho que aquel pedido lo había molestado… Era cierto que él la amaba y que dijo que la esperaría para siempre, ¿pero no era algo muy pretencioso? Tenía que reconocer que, no tan profundo como hubiese deseado, se encontraba sumamente ansioso. ¿Por qué ella no podía darle ni siquiera una oportunidad de hablar? ¿De conocerla mejor?

Pero al contrario de lo que Aioros pudiese elucubrar, ella no estaba precisamente rechazándolo… Nanako se conocía muy bien, estaba muy segura de quién era y entendía que quería preservarlo. Aquel era un paso muy importante en el cambio de los hábitos dañinos que habían manejado su vida por años, costumbres internamente arraigadas que comenzó a notar desde que Mu y ella se habían vuelto amigos… sin embargo era muy difícil para ella encontrar un equilibrio: el sexo era la manera en la que ella encontraba libertad, pero dicha independencia que la empoderaba terminaba ahorcándola y lastimándola; y si bien el daño no era el mismo que antes, sería muy difícil para Nanako volver a confiar en un hombre.

Ella entendía que en ese momento estaba aguantando tanta frustración sexual y sentimental, que no quería que Aioros salga manchado en caso de que explote.

—¿Por qué me rechazas tanto…? Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz…

Por suerte para dicha joven, una pregunta proveniente de Shura le ahorró la incomodidad de responder:

—¿¡Van a subir al taxi o no!?

Sumida en el intercambio de palabras, Nanako no había notado que los otros tres Caballeros ya habían llegado a una de las calles principales, esperando a que pase dicho vehículo para volver al Santuario.

—Vayan yendo, luego los alcanzamos. — le respondió Aioros, sin mediar palabra con ella.

—¿¡Qué!?

Ahora sí que Nanako se sentía indignada, y lo miró con los ojos furiosos, llenos de reproche, el sonrojo yéndose al tacho en media fracción de segundo.

—Quiero que me des una oportunidad.

—¡Estás pisoteando mis tiempos! — le gritó molesta. —¿Así quieres que piense en ti?

La joven comenzó a caminar con bronca, pisando firme a cada paso y repasando diferentes improperios en su mente, dedicados a aquel hombre y a sus parientes lejanos. Aioros la siguió con avidez, envalentonado por el intercambio de palabras, y procedió a tomarla del brazo para que la escuche con atención: quería retenerla a como dé lugar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡Me vuelvo a casa! Tú vete sólo o como sea, no es mí problema. — respondió iracunda, sacudiéndose con fuerza para soltarse.

—¡Tú tampoco respetaste mis tiempos!

Aioros se mordió el labio inferior, masticando la bronca que le generaba aquella actitud caprichosa de ella.

—¿¡Y qué!? ¡Ya te he pedido disculpas! ¿¡Qué más quieres!?

—¡Quiero que salgas conmigo!

Mientras Shura y Aldebarán observaban esa escena más cerca de lo que hubieran deseado, un preocupado Mu extendió la mano para parar el taxi que justo había doblado en una de las esquinas.

—Mejor los dejamos solos… — dijo Aldebarán, agradecido de ver al vehículo estacionando a su lado. —Mu, ¿me ayudas a subir por favor?

Aries asintió y abrió la puerta trasera, dejando pasar al taurino, que aún llevaba a aquella desmayada joven en sus grandes brazos. La verdad era que no estaba muy seguro de dejar a Nanako allí sola, pero en el fondo creía que ya era hora de que ella se enfrente cara a cara con las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya era el momento de que Nanako siga adelante, por lo que Mu sabía que no habían muchas otras opciones, su mente oscilaba entre su enfadada amiga y la otra pobre futura víctima.

—¿¡Qué!? — exclamó ella, viendo como Aldebarán entraba al taxi. —¡No! ¡Espérenme!

Shura le dedicó una última mirada de reprobación y se metió al auto, sentándose al lado de Aldebarán. A estas alturas ya le daba todo igual, estaba más preocupado por lo que sucedería cuando llegasen al Templo destinado junto con aquella mujer dormida.

—¿¡Mu!? ¿¡Me vas a dejar!?

El ariano agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpas, tomando asiento en la parte delantera del vehículo sin notar cómo Nanako comenzó a tironear con más fuerza de Aioros, quien hacía peso muerto para que impedirle a ella avanzar.

Una vez que el taxi arrancó Sagitario la soltó, la joven comenzando a correr como loca detrás del auto al mismo tiempo que revoleaba su bolso por arriba de la cabeza, haciéndole señas para que pare.

—¡Mu! ¡MU! ¡Si me dejas aquí lo pagarás muy caro!

Sin embargo sus pies hinchados y adoloridos por el baile no le permitieron ir a mucha velocidad, el vehículo perdiéndose rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

—¡ALDEEEE! — gritó desesperada, con las piernas temblorosas. — ¡MUUUUU!

Y mientras intentaba frenarse, uno de sus pies se dobló con fuerza, trastabillando y cayendo sobre el asfalto de rodillas. Nanako se quedó allí por unos segundos, sus hombros temblando de bronca, llevándose una mano hacia las piernas; mientras que Aioros se acercó hacia ella y se agachó a su lado. Sus ojos se cruzaron, pero el descubrimiento de Sagitariano lo sorprendió enormemente: más que enojo, la mirada de ella denotaba una tremenda angustia.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? — le preguntó con suavidad, rodeándola con sus brazos y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, acción que aceptó a regañadientes.

—¿Por qué me haces esto…?

No había que conocer mucho a Nanako para darse cuenta de lo indignada que estaba: no solamente Aioros se había pasado su pedido por donde no llegaba el sol, sino que encima protagonizó una ridícula caída en el medio del centro de Rodorio, acción que la hizo sentirse muy humillada.

—¿Es porque desconfías de mí?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda confiar en alguien que dice poder esperarme, pero que luego me hace esto? Has pisoteado mis decisiones y me has forzado a quedarme aquí, aun cuando te dije que no quería, te pedí tiempo y no me diste ni un solo día… — espetó con rabia, separándose de él y mirándose las piernas: sus medias gruesas se habían rasgado, mostrando raspones en su huesudas rodillas. — Oh genial, lo único que me faltaba….

—¿Sabes que es muy molesto que te pongas en plan de víctima? — retrucó él, molesto ante la falta de agradecimiento de ella.

—¿Y tú sabes que es muy molesto que hagas tantas preguntas?

Aioros se alejó un poco más y respiró hondo, contando hasta diez con lentitud, arrastrando cada palabra en su mente…. Uno de los dos tenía que ceder y era obvio que ella no lo haría en lo absoluto.

—Mira… Es cierto, me he puesto algo denso. — admitió Sagitario, tragándose el orgullo. —Déjame invitarte algo de tomar, y si no lo disfrutas prometo que jamás en la vida volveré a molestarte.

La joven frunció los labios, sopleteando por la impotencia. Estaba tan incómoda, no sólo por tener que compartir tiempo con aquel hombre enamorado, sino por tener que seguir portando ese vestido mugroso, con las medias todas rotas y sus rodillas lastimadas. En otro momento una Nanako tan frustrada hubiese sugerido hacer una visita a la casa del joven en cuestión, pero en esa ocasión se encontraba tan molesta que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, lo que en definitiva era algo positivo, más que nada considerando toda la frustración sexual que había venido arrastrando en ese tiempo.

—Está bien. —espetó con molestia. — Pero no quiero ir a ningún lugar ostentoso, vamos a "Queen Burger" o a "McDolan".

Aquella respuesta positiva fue suficiente para que Sagitario olvide al instante el entredicho que tuvieron, ignorando cómo ella había comenzado a caminar cruzada de brazos. Era obvio que estaba enfadada pero, al menos por ahora, su insistencia venía rindiendo buenos frutos. El joven se acercó rápidamente para colocarse a su par y con destreza movió su mano hacia los cabellos de Nanako, intentando acomodarlos ya que estaba algo despeinada.

—Dijiste que nada de amor. — le recordó ella, mirándolo con mala cara.

—No seas tan extremista… Tómalo como un gesto amistoso.

Aioros le dedicó una sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de poder estar a su lado.

—Amistad, amor… Es todo lo mismo, hay afecto de por medio… Pero bueno, si tú lo dices.

Sólo quinientos metros los separaban de "Queen Burger", distancia que recorrieron en pocos minutos debido al paso acelerado que había tomado ella luego de la última acción de Aioros. Al entrar se dirigieron hacia el sector de cafetería y una vez les entregaron el pedido se sentaron a un costado, en una mesa que tenía silloncitos. Dado que la noche estaba terminando ya no había tanta gente alrededor, y además el espacio era pequeño, así que aquella salida se había terminado convirtiendo en algo más íntimo de lo que Aioros planeó.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres comer nada? — le preguntó él, pinchando un poco de torta con su tenedor y acercándola hacia la nariz de ella para tentarla con el aroma a chocolate. —Ten, te comparto de la mía.

—No gracias, con un café estoy más que b-

Y mientras ella le respondía, el trasero de Aioros se resbaló un poco del asiento mullido y su cuerpo terminó moviéndose unos centímetros hacia adelante, causando que el tenedor se entierre sobre el labio superior de la joven, llenándole la boca y la nariz de crema. El resto de la torta cayó sobre sus pechos y luego se deslizó hacia sus muslos, ensuciándole el vestido con chocolate.

Claramente aquella buena racha de Sagitario no podía durar mucho más.

—L-lo siento mucho… — balbuceó el pobre joven, dejando salir a raudales su nerviosismo.

Era cierto que en toda aquella noche había logrado estar tranquilo, pero gracias a aquel error garrafal que cometió todo se fue al tacho: era casi como si fuese el equivalente a ese momento en el que rompió en pedazos el adorno de Mu. No le quedaba más opción que quedarse allí quieto, sin decir una sola palabra más.

Ante lo ocurrido, Nanako le dirigió una mirada de odio… ya sabía cómo lo castigaría. Lentamente se llevó una mano a la boca y despacio procedió a juntar la crema con la yema de su dedo índice. Y de a poquito acercó aquella mano hacia el rostro de Sagitario, presionando aquel dedo cargado de crema entre los labios de él, logrando que Aioros lama su dedo.

—Te la devuelvo… — le respondió con frialdad, sin sonreír en lo más mínimo: algunos hábitos eran difíciles de romper.

Aioros se mantuvo en la misma posición, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que realmente ella había hecho su rostro se sonrojó por completo, alejándose instintivamente unos centímetros.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estaba rica?

Nanako volvió a arremeter, ahora sí portando una sonrisa malvada, comenzando a relamer sus labios muy despacio para quitar el exceso de dulce.

—Sí… sí, estaba rica. —respondió él, embobado ante esa visión. —¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo limpiarme?

—Sí, pero por favor usa una servilleta…

—Un pedazo de papel no quita el exceso de dulce, y créeme que esa crema tiene demasiado azúcar. — explicó ella como si nada, intentando tocarse la nariz con la punta de la lengua. —¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

—Porque me gustas. — sentenció Aioros, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Automáticamente Nanako dejó de moverse y metió la lengua en la boca otra vez, quedándose muda. Bueno, sí… Los sentimientos de Sagitario eran algo obvio para ambos, pero hasta ahora él jamás se había confesado así frente a ella. La joven tomó una servilleta de papel, doblándola a la mitad para rodear su vaso descartable de café con ella, en búsqueda de algo de protección ante la alta temperatura del mismo.

El hombre que se encontraba allí frente a ella se había vuelto más y más fuerte con cada rechazo, convirtiéndose en alguien insistente y perseverante… tenía que reconocerlo, ella estaba siendo extremadamente difícil con él pero aun así, contra viento y marea, Aioros resistía.

Sagitario las tenía _muy bien acomodadas_ y de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí?

Si se trataba de un tema físico la estima de Nanako era la más alta del mundo, pero en lo emocional estaba devastada… le daba curiosidad saber qué era lo que causaba que él insistiese tanto con alguien como ella.

—Todo… eres maravillosa. — dijo él con sencillez, mirándola con cariño. —No es sólo tú apariencia… Sé que aún no he podido conocerte mucho, pero muero por hacerlo… Sé que escondes un lado delicado y amoroso, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza aquel día en que te vi por primera vez.

Nanako se sentía por demás incómoda al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde la última vez en la cual alguien le había endulzado la oreja fuera de un ambiente sexual. Tenía que reconocer lo agradable que se sentía.

—Nunca habías mencionado algo sobre eso… Y es extraño porque, quitando aquella vez en la que te crucé de casualidad junto a Shura, sólo recuerdo la tarde en la que fuimos al depósito.

El sagitariano la escuchó con atención, sonriendo… el hecho de que ella lo haya dejado hablar así no tenía precedentes, y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

—La primera vez que te vi estaba bajando para hacer el cambio de guardia… —comenzó a relatar suavemente. — Eran casi las dos de la tarde y corría apurado, pues se me había hecho tarde con algunas cosas… Pero una presencia extraña en el primer Templo me hizo detener, aun cuando faltaba tan poco para llegar; y allí estabas, agachada, arrancando la maleza muerta del terreno de Mu… El sol brutal pegaba sobre todo tu cuerpo y te veías extenuada, cubierta de sudor y tierra, pero al mismo tiempo gloriosa, como si un ángel hubiera bajado a la tierra… mi corazón dio un vuelco, fue un flechazo inmediato. — Aioros suspiró, rememorando aquel momento con cariño. — Desde esa tarde no pude dejar de pensar en ti, quería saberlo todo sobre aquella mujer que había logrado que vuelva a sentir cosas que creí perdidas… Aunque tampoco tenía una manera de hacerlo, después de todo para mí tampoco era fácil, pero sentí que bien valía la pena esforzarme si eso significaba acercarme a ti.

La joven dio un sorbo a su café, portando una expresión imposible de leer, dato que le causo algo de ansiedad a Aioros… ¿Qué estaría pensando? No lo sabía, pero no estaba interrumpiéndolo así que prosiguió:

—Los días pasaban y las veces que tuve la dicha de volver a cruzarme contigo aún seguías allí, perseverante, cuidando aquellas plantas con amor… la manera en la que transmitías todo ese cariño hacia algo que no podía retribuírtelo me pareció noble y altruista, y allí supe que definitivamente estaba enamorado de ti.

Un momento… ¿Enamorado? Sí, Nanako había escuchado bien, y aquel término era demasiado fuerte para ella.

—Cuando estoy a tu lado soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque me rechaces…— continuó, notando que ella lo miraba con algo de desesperación. —Y sí, debía decírtelo, quizás esta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Los ojos de Nanako se desviaron un poco y tragó saliva con fuerza: definitivamente, no estaba preparada para semejantes palabras y no se le venía bien a la mente qué decir en esa situación… Sin embargo, había un recuerdo que volvía hacia ella, provocando que su interior se retuerza con fuerza.

—No puedo dejar de verlo. — sentenció ella.

Sagitario la miró sin comprender, no encontraba sentido a esas palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al vestido. No puedo dejar de verlo, no desaparece… está hecho pedazos, pero aún cubre mi cuerpo desnudo. — Nanako explicó, con la vista perdida en algún lado al que él no podía acceder.

Ahora sí, finalmente, Aioros tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de hacer un gran avance… sólo esperaba no arruinar todo.

—¿Quieres explicarme un poco más? — preguntó él, más ansioso de lo que debería mostrar.

—No sé si contártelo aún.

Nanako volvió a darle otro sorbo al café, esta vez en un claro intento de paliar sus nervios. Era muy difícil rememorar todo.

—Está bien, no quiero presionarte…

Las ansias de Aioros eran muy obvias para Nanako, quien apretó con fuerza el vaso de café al escuchar cómo él suspiraba, frustrado por aquel silencio tramposo. Respiró profundamente, con lentitud, ignorando el hecho de que aquella bebida caliente había desbordado el recipiente y la quemaba.

—Me iba a casar.

Sagitario no esperaba una respuesta como esa ni en cien años, y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido. De verdad no podía creerlo, con lo joven que ella era…

—Pero, espera, ¿tú no tienes veinti… tantos? — balbuceó, intentando no sonar irrespetuoso.

—Casi veinticuatro. — respondió Nanako. —Lo sé, era joven y tonta.

—No creo que hayas sido tonta… Estabas enamorada, creo que de verdad lo amabas mucho… eso no puede ser algo malo.

Nervioso ante el poco habitual rumbo que aquella charla estaba tomando, Aioros intentó confortarla, pero en su ignorancia terminó ofendiéndola.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo…? Si no me hubiese enamorado no hubiera tenido que soportar tamaña humillación… — espetó Nanako a regañadientes, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no agarrárselas con él. —Mira, en este momento no me gustaría hablar en detalle sobre eso… Sólo te diré que el que iba a ser mi marido tenía a otra mujer, y yo terminé siendo la "no oficial", la " _amante"_ como quien dice. — prosiguió con amargura. — Sólo que yo no sabía que era la segunda y lo descubrí de la peor de las maneras, me terminó destruyendo por completo.

Nanako hizo una pausa, momento en el cual Aioros quiso aprovechar para hacer alguna acotación, pero ella negó con la cabeza, pidiéndole que se mantenga en silencio.

—El sexo fue mi salvación por mucho tiempo, podía devolver un poco de toda la mierda que me habían dado, pero también terminaba por lastimarme aún más… Nunca me di un tiempo para mí, para sanar, y eso lo aprendí gracias a ti Aioros, me sacaste la venda de los ojos y honestamente no sé si agradecerte u odiarte por ello.

—Bueno… No me gustaría que me odies aún más. — acotó el sagitariano, volviendo a mirarla con esos ojos dulces de enamorado. —De verdad siento mucho lo que te ha sucedido, es muy injusto… Y no quiero que suene a invento, pero créeme cuando digo que te entiendo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿A ti también te han hecho vivir una mentira?

—Sí, a mí también me traicionaron… mi mejor amigo me apuñaló por la espalda. — susurró él, algo acongojado. — Se acostó con mi novia una noche en la que los tres nos emborrachamos.

Una vez que Nanako entendió _a quién_ se refería Aioros no pudo evitar empalidecer, un extraño sentimiento tembloroso formándose en la base de su estómago.

—Oye, espera… ¿Por mejor amigo te refieres a…?

—Exactamente, a Shura. Igualmente algo me dice que hace ya un tiempo que venían haciéndolo…. No tengo pruebas, pero me da esa sensación.

—¿Pero cómo es que aún son amigos? Eso es algo imperdonable…

—Sucede que jamás le he dicho algo al respecto, Shura no sabe que yo me enteré… se lo he ocultado todo este tiempo. — se confesó. —Tú eres la única a la que le he contado este secreto.

—Discúlpame si sueno atrevida pero, es que me parece algo increíble… Siempre lo veo tan maduro e inamovible, que… — comenzó a hablar ella, indignada, pero pausó automáticamente al notar el dolor en el rostro de Aioros. —No hacía falta que me cuentes si no querías.

—¿Por qué no? Tú me contaste sobre ti, así que lo justo era que yo haga lo mismo, ¿o no? Si es para saber más sobre ti, entonces podía comentarte sobre mi vida entera.

Nanako observó, nerviosa, cómo Aioros bajaba el tenedor y volvía tomar un bocado de la torta de chocolate que yacía sobre la mesa. Quería comerla. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo para paliar esa ansiedad bestial que estaba comenzando a carcomerla a medida que se adentraba más dentro del universo de Sagitario.

—Es curioso, pero de la misma manera en la que tú te volcaste al sexo, a mí me pasó lo contrario… me volví impotente.

—Eso sí que me cuesta creerlo… Digo, no es que quiera sacar el tema pero, esa vez en el onsen no me pareciste precisamente impotente… — espetó ella sin cuidado, arrebatándole el tenedor a Aioros y llevándose a la boca con desesperación un trozo de torta.

—Tú has sido la única en todos estos años que ha logrado darme una erección. — admitió, para luego suspirar con fuerza. — Bueno, como podrás ver, soy el peor para venderse a sí mismo… Acabo de confesarte que soy un tibio que no ha podido tirarle la bronca a su amigo, y para colmo de males impotente.

La joven continuó masticando, saboreando aquel bocado con desesperación, intentando calmarse. Pero estaba muy nerviosa, no podía evitarlo… era difícil no ver las cosas con demasiada claridad.

—Pues sí, normalmente no saldría con un tipo como tú. — se sinceró Nanako, sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos de aquel hombre. — Pero aún sigo manteniendo mi postura, siempre logras sorprenderme.

—¿Cómo debería tomar eso?

—Dentro de poco amanecerá Aioros, creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa. — respondió ella, tomando el vaso descartable con café y dándole un buen sorbo. —Podríamos vernos otro día y hablarlo mejor.

El pecho a punto de explotar del sagitariano se llenó de felicidad, temblando sin parar mientras dejaba ir todo aquel miedo de no verla nunca más. La miró con aquella misma sonrisa enamorada, mientras se terminaba lo que quedaba de torta de un solo bocado.

—Ahora sí, vámonos.

La joven añadió, y tras beber la última gota de café se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Aioros hizo lo mismo y al llegar a la puerta no pudo evitar rodear los hombros de Nanako con uno de sus brazos, acercándola hacia él y plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Aioros… No arruines todo, por favor. — suplicó ella, quedándose tiesa. —Si de verdad sientes algo por mí, dame tiempo.

—¿Eso significa que me darás una oportunidad? — inquirió él, sus ojitos brillando, emocionado como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso, entiéndeme… Ahora no puedo prometerte nada.

Haber hablado de su pasado, aunque sea a cuenta gotas, fue liberador para Nanako… Pero aún contaba con detalles que no sabía si quería confesar, recuerdos que no estaba preparada para verbalizar. Lo único que sí tenía en claro era que no quería involucrarse más profundamente con él, pues era cierto que sólo podría lastimarlo.

En algún momento Aioros tendría que aprender a dejarla ir.


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡Hola! Por esta única vez voy a hacer algo fuera de lo habitual... Quiero recomendarles una canción _muy especial_ para escuchar junto con la segunda mitad de este capítulo: "Hurt", de la serie "Rooftop Prince". Obviamente no es obligatorio escucharla, pero es para enfatizar los sentimientos de amor (?). Ahora sí, ya los dejo continuar con la lectura :D Los quiero mucho y espero que no me tiren piedras :B**

* * *

 **Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 20-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

Mientras el taxi comenzaba a tomar algo de velocidad Mu clavó sus ojos hacia el frente. No quería verla, no quería pensar más en si había hecho lo correcto al dejar a Nanako allí sola junto a Aioros. Era obvio que ella no se lo dejaría pasar, pero se enfrentaría a eso llegado el momento.

—¡Mu! ¡MU! ¡Si me dejas aquí lo pagarás muy caro!

Y mientras se alejaban, de fondo ella gritaba de una manera tan clara que incluso el chofer quiso parar, gesto que el ariano agradeció, pero aun así rechazó.

—Déjelo así, si es tan amable.

Aquel hombre de mediana edad se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, manejando hacia la dirección que le habían solicitado con anterioridad. Sin embargo no podía evitar notar que había algo extraño… él no recordaba que en ese lugar hubiese demasiada civilización, y no era precisamente normal que quisieran ir hasta allí, es decir, eran tres hombres junto a una mujer inconsciente… No estaría siendo cómplice de algo ilícito, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué le pasó a la joven? —inquirió como si nada, intentando no mostrar miedo ni sospecha.

La súbita pregunta tomó por sorpresa a los tres, pero solamente Aldebarán se mantuvo lo suficientemente calmo como para responder con normalidad:

—Pobre Fanny, se ha pasado de copas… Debí haberla cuidado mejor. — contestó con una sonrisa acongojada. —Es mi hermana.

Shura continuó en aquella posición cómoda, con el codo apoyado en la puerta y su mirada perdida a través del vidrio, profundamente preocupado por lo que vendría luego. Mientras Tauro hablaba dejó salir un gruñido… ¿Fanny? ¿Su hermana? ¿De dónde había sacado todo eso? Pero Mu estaba agradecido por la rapidez mental de su amigo puesto que él, con lo alterado que estaba en ese momento, seguramente los hubiese entregado a los tres: era algo normal que el taxista sospeche.

—¡Ya veo! — exclamó el chofer, con la consciencia algo más tranquila. — Ustedes también parecen haber pasado un buen rato.

—Sí, definitivamente.

La actitud casual de Aldebarán terminó de tranquilizar a aquel hombre de mediana edad, quien aprovechó la pausa de uno de los semáforos para espiarlos mejor a través del espejo central: ambos parecían contar con el mismo tono de piel y además la joven era de amplia contextura como él, tenía algo de sentido que fuesen familiares.

Gracias a todos los Dioses el viaje transcurrió con normalidad, Shura y Mu continuaron callados por lo que Tauro terminó trenzándose en una intensa charla sobre deportes con el chofer. Y al bajar del taxi Aldebarán continuó cargándola todo el camino, hasta que finalmente llegaron al segundo Templo.

—Bueno… Yo los abandono aquí.

—¿Qué? — exclamó Aries, indignado. — ¿No nos vas a acompañar?

Shura ni se quejó, aún se mantenía en el mismo estado de concentración y molestia. Ante el escape de Aldebarán sólo tiró los ojos hacia arriba… estaba demasiado estresado como para comenzar a discutir, y sabía que de su boca sólo saldrían improperios.

—Sí, perdón… Es que mañana me toca la guardia de la tarde.

Lo que Tauro decía no era mentira, sabía que no le costaría nada acompañarlos hasta destino, contaba con una gran resistencia física y una mujer como ella, de gran altura y masa muscular, no le generaba un cansancio corporal. Pero la verdad era que quería escaparse, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a una situación tan agobiante.

—¡Pero…!

—Ya basta Mu, déjalo, nos repartimos el peso y ya. — dijo Shura, irritado. —Ve a dormir Aldebarán, nosotros podemos arreglarnos.

Ahora sí que Mu podía sentir todo ese karma volver, producto de haber ignorado la petición de Nanako, abandonándola con Aioros en contra de su voluntad; y dejó salir un quejido mientras que Tauro colocaba a la joven sobre su espalda, tomándola con fuerza por debajo de las rodillas. En ese mismo instante pudo notar lo alta y grande que ella era… ¡pesaba muchísimo! Pero el tacto de su cuerpo no se sentía blando en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario: su peso era puro músculo, sin dudas ella era sumamente atlética.

—Ya, vete a descansar. — Shura le dijo a Aldebarán, saludándolo levemente con la mano, para luego acercarse a Mu. — A ver, yo la sostengo de los brazos.

El ariano se agachó un poco y dejó que Shura deslice sus manos por debajo de las axilas de ella, empujando el torso de la joven contra su pecho. No tardó mucho en llegar a la misma conclusión que su compañero y reconoció que el trayecto iba a ser bastante complicado por aquel inconveniente.

—Mu, es muy pesada… ¿No puedes teletransportarnos?

Pero la reacción de Mu era de esperarse, quien sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro con énfasis.

—Olvídate de eso Shura, estoy muy alterado, no puedo concentrarme.

—¿Algo más va a salir mal hoy…? — se quejó el capricorniano, mirando hacia el cielo con un bufido. — Bueno, no nos queda más opción que ir para arriba...

Y así comenzaron el arduo trabajo de subida, el camino empinado resultando mucho más dificultoso que de costumbre por el "cargamento extra" al que estaban siendo sometidos. Normalmente no les hubiera resultado tan molesto, pero tenían que reconocer que si bien se seguían manteniendo con los entrenamientos diarios, aquella era pacífica había logrado que se acostumbren un poco a la vida sin sobresaltos. Pero aun así continuaron, hasta que a medio camino entre la séptima y octava casa Shura trastabillo, resbalándose en uno de los escalones. Sus reflejos seguían tan afilados como siempre por lo que instintivamente soltó uno de los brazos de la joven y apoyó la palma en el piso para no caerse.

—¿Estás bien? — inquirió Mu, frenando la marcha al instante.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

El capricorniano volvió a tomarla por debajo de la axila, pero al reincorporarse nuevamente algo cayó sobre el piso, justo frente a sus pies. Molesto ante aquella otra pausa miró hacia abajo con rapidez, otra vez quedándose helado.

—¡Pero me cago en la ostia PUTA! — gritó Shura como loco: era el maldito colmo, ¡ya estaba harto!

—Shura, ¿qué te pasa?

Mu no quería decir nada pero ya estaba cansado de la actitud molesta de su compañero, era difícil para él frenar los reclamos que querían salir de sus labios… Pero respiró hondo y giró un poco su cuerpo, bajando los ojos hacia el suelo para ver qué era lo que ahora había enfurecido al capricorniano. Instantáneamente su cuerpo se estremeció.

—SHURA, ¿ES EN SERIO?

—¡Pero yo no hice nada! — se excusó el español, molesto por el tono indignado que había empleado Mu minutos antes.

—¡LE CORTASTE EL PELO CON EXCALIBUR! ¿Ahora qué vamos a decirle?

Allí a los pies de Shura reposaba desparramado el cabello rubio de la pobre muchacha inconsciente, que poco tiempo antes colgaba en su nuca con dificultad, de aquella precaria cola de caballo. No está de más decir que, al margen de su enojo, Capricornio se sentía un tremendo imbécil… pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo raro: era imposible que un Caballero de su categoría cometiese un error tan absurdo como ese, y por más molesto que estuviese jamás haría una cosa así contra ella. Si miraba con atención, a pesar de estar algo esparcido en la escalera, el pelo aún seguía enganchado a la misma coleta…

—Espera un segundo… — dijo sospechoso, agachándose con dificultad y manoteando el mechón: en la punta había un broche. — ¡Pero por todos los Dioses! ¡ES UNA EXTENSIÓN DE PELO! — exclamó, revoleándosela a Mu. — ¡Hombre! ¿¡Ya ves que no soy ningún descontrolado!? Por favor sigamos, quiero terminar con esto de una vez.

Mu tiró los ojos hacia arriba y no le respondió, pero por algunos instantes se había sentido extremadamente mal por ella. Él entendía lo difícil que era cuidar de un cabello tan largo, y hubiese sido terrible que realmente se lo hubieran mutilado por accidente… pero, si se iba muy por las ramas, no podía evitar sorprenderse por lo realista de aquella extensión. El hecho de pensar que estuvo toda la noche acompañado de una mujer de pelo corto era por demás extraño, siendo que lo primero que había notado era que su pelo estaba atado de la misma manera que el de él. De todas maneras era inútil reflexionar más en ello, por lo que sin mediar otra palabra, ambos continuaron con la subida, a paso lento, hasta finalmente llegar a destino.

—A ver… déjame, yo me encargo. — dijo Shura, resignado.

Capricornio volvió a acomodar a la muchacha sobre la espalda de Mu y se escabullo entre las enormes columnas, acercándose a la puerta y tocando el timbre. Ambos se miraron algo nerviosos, pero pasaron los segundos y nadie respondía.

—¿Y si insistimos…?

—No hace falta Mu, sé que vendrá.

El Santuario entero estaba en silencio y la espera sólo favorecía a que la tensión aumentase entre ambos. Pero tras algunos minutos la puerta de entrada se abrió unos pocos centímetros, el dueño de casa mostrándose increíblemente soñoliento, asomando un poco la nariz por aquella rendija.

Lo único que Shura y Mu pudieron percibir en ese momento fue la mirada vacía de aquel hombre, sus labios sellados, aquel ojo enrojecido moviéndose sobre cada rostro con algo de parsimonia: primero vio la cara de molestia del capricorniano, para luego deslizar sus orbes hacia la expresión extraviada de Aries… y luego ella.

El joven Caballero inmediatamente pegó un portazo frente a los tres, sin mediar palabra alguna, sin importarle tres cominos que lo hayan ido a buscar. Él ya lo sabía muy bien: con sólo verla lo entendió y ya había tomado una decisión al respecto.

—¡Ay por Zeus! ¡Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar! — exclamó Capricornio nervioso, aferrándose a sus cabellos en un segundo de exasperación. — ¡Afrodita! ¿Podrías salir por favor?

Esta vez no hubo que esperar tanto, puesto que Piscis volvió a abrir la puerta de golpe, saliendo con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

—¿¡Tienen idea de la maldita hora que es!? —inquirió furioso. — ¿¡Qué diablos quieren!?

Aquellos dos hombres sabían que no debían inmutarse en lo más mínimo pero ahora que podían verlo completamente, el aspecto del rostro de Afrodita les estaba empezando a resultar de lo más cómico: el joven había salido con una mascarilla facial, sus cabellos tirados hacia atrás con una vincha de toalla en tonos pastel. Reírse era pecado y más aún en una situación tan incómoda como esa, por lo que se aferraron a todo su autocontrol para no estallar en una carcajada.

—P-perdónanos… Sabemos que es algo tarde. — balbuceó el ariano.

—¿¡Algo tarde!? ¡Son las cinco de la madrugada!

—S-sí, lo sé…

—Ya, ¿¡qué quieren!? — preguntó Afrodita, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a mover el pie.

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar de una vez? Nosotros tampoco queríamos venir a molestar.

Shura intervino, ya dejando pasar el aspecto bizarro de su compañero de armas, y comenzó a revolver la cartera de aquella mujer, tomando el sobre dorado y extendiéndolo hacia Piscis.

—Ya deberías imaginarte para qué vinimos.

—No sé a qué te refieres y no me interesa en lo más mínimo. — espetó el pisciano, despreciando sin disimulo el gesto de Capricornio. — Ahora llévense a la chirusa esta, que no me incumbe.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Ahora te corresponde a ti cuidar de ella, Saori ya debe habértelo dicho.

Era obvio que con lo inflexible que era Shura no dejaría pasar aquella contestación, pero la mención de _esa_ mujer resultó especialmente fastidiosa para Afrodita, quien no había olvidado en lo absoluto la humillación a la que lo había sometido su Diosa.

—¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que diga esa marrana con poder! ¡Yo no pienso vivir con nadie!

Mu sólo se limitó a observar en silencio el intercambio de palabras de aquellos dos hombres, no sentía que fuese el momento correcto para intervenir… pero en el fondo le preocupaba un poco que los dichos del pisciano le causen algún problema en el futuro. Sólo deseaba que aquello se resolviese de la mejor manera posible, puesto que además ya le estaba resultando complicado seguir sosteniendo a la joven en su espalda.

—Mira Afrodita… — comenzó a hablar Shura, pausando para resoplar: ya no tenía más paciencia. — No sé bien qué diablos está pasando aquí y todo esto es por demás extraño… Pero sabes que no podemos desobedecer a Saori, así que toma a la joven y éntrala a tu casa de una condenada vez.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero! ¡No me molesten más! ¡Váyanse de mi casa o les tiro mis rosas! — comenzó a gritar, desencajado. — ¡YA! ¡Se van! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Ignorando el pedido del pisciano, Mu se acercó hacia Shura con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. Las piernas ya le estaban temblando, estaba llegando a un límite.

—Shura, ¿podrías cargarla unos minutos? Estoy cansado…

Tras girar los ojos hacia arriba, el capricorniano asintió y acudió al pedido de Aries, tomando a la joven con ambos brazos por la cintura y colocándola sin cuidado sobre su hombro y brazo como si fuese un trapo sucio. Debía admitir que de verdad era pesada, y para colmo al estar inconsciente sólo representaba peso muerto.

—Mira Afro… — empezó a hablar el carnero, intentando estirarse un poco para calmar el dolor de cintura.

—¡No me llames Afro! ¡Ya les dije que se vayan!

—Bueno, Afrodita… Sé que es una situación incómoda… —continuó Mu, acercándose despacio al pisciano, quien no dejaba de golpear el pie contra el piso. — Imagino que Saori no ha sido precisamente pacífica con sus métodos así que entiendo que no quieras recibirla, pero quizás no sea una experiencia tan mala…

Al escuchar las palabras de Mu, Afrodita profirió un profundo siseo, mirándolo con algo de desprecio… ¿Acaso estaba tratándolo de idiota? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

—¿Este es tu intento patético de convencerme? Deberías haberte esforzado un poco más.

—Sé que todo se ve muy mal ahora… pero dale una oportunidad.

El pisciano no desvió sus ojos en ningún momento, aun portando aquella expresión de odio, tragándose las palabras inocentes del carnero… ¿Qué diablos tendría aquella estúpida para ofrecerle? Él estaba perfectamente bien así y por sobre todas las cosas tenía paz, exceptuando esos momentos en los que la histérica y perversa de Saori salía con estas locuras.

Sin embargo Shura aprovechó aquellos pocos segundos que Afrodita se tomó para reflexionar: rápidamente volvió a agarrar a la joven y súbitamente la colocó sobre el pisciano, a quien sus reflejos traicionaron, terminando por sostenerla para que no caiga al piso. Acto seguido apoyó la cartera en el suelo, al igual que la extensión de cabello.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces!? — exclamó Afrodita indignado, sintiéndose engañado de la manera más vil.

—¡Ya está! ¿¡Qué tanta palabrería necesitan los dos!? —gritó Capricornio, completamente sobrepasado. — ¡Ahora me voy!

Shura pegó la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pesadamente hacia las escaleras, Piscis siguiendo su huida con un odio descomunal.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Shura a dónde crees que vas!? ¡Dices todo eso porque a ti no te toca!

—¡Ya cierra el maldito pico y éntrala a tu casa!

Aquello fue lo último que Capricornio exclamó, Mu sintiendo algo de lástima ante toda esa situación: era notoria la negación que el pisciano tenía para con esa mujer desconocida. Honestamente le daba lástima dejarla allí a su suerte, pero las palabras de Shura habían sido ciertas: por más ridícula o malvada que haya sido Saori sus órdenes eran La Ley y tenía que obedecerlas.

—¡Mu! ¡Llévatela, por favor! — le suplicó Afrodita. — ¡Ya tienes una, puedes tener dos!

El ariano sintió algo de repelús al sopesar lo que había dicho Piscis, puesto que claramente se estaba refiriendo a Nanako y a la pobre borracha como si fueran animalitos de compañía.

—Perdóname Afrodita… sabes que no puedo hacerlo, pero si en algún momento me necesitas estoy disponible para que conversemos. — contestó el carnero. —Ahora si me disculpas…

Juntando las últimas energías que le quedaban, Mu procedió a liberar sus pensamientos para finalmente desaparecer frente al pisciano, quien quedó allí de pie en la puerta de su propia casa, abrazado a aquella desconocida que detestaba e ignorando a consciencia lo irracional que era el concepto de odiar a alguien sin conocerlo.

Pero dicha situación tenía sus beneficios y él, con su orgullo manchado y enaltecido, ya sabría lo que haría desde el momento en el que Saori lo llamó para hablar. El maltrato sólo sirvió para marcarlo más a fuego, era un combustible inmensamente poderoso y se alimentaba con el sólo recuerdo, con la sensación ardiente de su lengua quemada por las amargas cenizas del placer cancerígeno al que la Diosa se sometía constantemente.

Sin titubear ni un solo segundo dejó a la joven sentada en el piso helado, sin remordimientos ante la falta de ropa que ella ostentaba y el viento frío que los rodeaba, erizando la piel morena incluso en la inconsciencia; y se dispuso a entrar a su casa, pero recordó un pequeño detalle: nuevamente se agachó junto a ella y tomó la cartera que allí había dejado Shura, revolviéndola.

—Bah no es de marca… Pero se ve bien, supongo. — dijo entre dientes, resignado. —Algo básica.

Acto seguido procedió a vaciarla por completo, desparramando los contenidos en el piso, y tomó con ansias la extensión, esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez en aquel nuevo día.

—¡Es kanekalon!

La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras él, Afrodita algo feliz al haber podido arrebatarle las pertenencias a aquella sucia chirusa que tantos dolores de cabeza le había traído.

—Creo que tendría que volver…

El mayor de los geminianos suspiró con lentitud, aún reposando sobre el colchón inflable que Shaka le había prestado algunas horas antes. La madrugada pasó como si nada y el avance del tiempo sólo repercutió en su mirada reseca y cansada, la cual no había tenido un solo segundo de descanso. De la misma manera su mente atormentada tampoco logró parar de maquinar, inmiscuido en la ráfaga de sentimientos y pensamientos que lo estaban torturando… aún no podía aceptarlo. No quería admitir que la amaba, puesto que aquello sólo agrandaría su sufrimiento.

El rápido canto de los pequeños pardillos lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad y despacio logró ponerse de pie, su rostro abatido por los constantes sollozos de la jornada anterior, para acercarse lo más silenciosamente que pudo hacia la habitación de Shaka: el indio dormía pacíficamente, y luego de la escena que protagonizó frente a él la noche anterior, lo que menos quería era despertarlo.

Pero antes de irse pasó por la cocina y tomó uno de los papeles en blanco que Virgo siempre dejaba a mano, comenzando a escribir una nota para que su amigo leyese al levantarse.

" _Shaka: gracias por todo, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo.  
A veces siento que no merezco tener un amigo como tú… ¿podremos vernos de vuelta?  
Contáctame por favor._

 _Saga"_

Releyó la nota una vez más, repasando sus palabras, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El viento fresco acarició su rostro con rudeza y alzó sus ojos hacia el cielo azul: era una mañana completamente despejada y la infinidad de aquel vacío lo asustaba en la misma intensidad en que lo atrapaba. Aquel color no hacía más que recordarle la mirada redonda y risueña que solía enmarcar el rostro de Kaname, aquellos orbes profundos e inconmensurablemente helados que la noche anterior supieron profanarse de rojo.

¿Con qué se encontraría al volver? ¿Cómo haría para enfrentarla luego de lo que ocurrió entre ellos…? Al fin de cuentas la única certeza que tenía era que Kanon no la dejaría sola anoche.

Pero aquel día sólo estaba comenzando para Saga, puesto que el destino había preparado a sus espaldas otra cruel jugada: ya cerca de las escaleras del cuarto Templo, el Caballero de Cáncer caminaba cargando dos pesadas bolsas de residuos. La presencia de Saga no pasó desapercibida para Death Mask, quien frenó la marcha y lo miró extrañado… ciertamente, no esperaba verlo llegar desde aquella dirección.

Géminis mayor no estaba para nada feliz de encontrarse nuevamente a Cáncer, puesto que aquello no era más que otro terrible augurio… su mañana ya había empezado de una manera horrible. Sus heridas aún estaban frescas y su mente se encontraba demasiado agitada, por lo que de precipitarse algún intercambio verbal no podría contenerse en lo absoluto.

—Hola.

Cáncer lo saludó con algo de disimulo puesto que no había olvidado aquel amargo momento que Saga compartió con él en "Azucar".

—Hola. — le respondió el geminiano en un tono apagado, apurando el paso para no recibir ningún comentario doloroso por parte de aquel hombre cruel.

Pero lo que Saga no sabía era que, al menos esa mañana, Máscara distaba de querer hacer algo así. Si bien era cierto que a Death Mask le encantaba generar discordia y conflictos sólo para ver el mundo arder, en realidad era una persona muy compleja y difícil de llevar. Su personalidad desganada y egoísta era siempre punto de discusión con sus compañeros de armas, en especial si se trataba de la visión estrictamente dominante que poseía con respecto al género femenino… era un hombre que parecía no tener absolutamente ningún límite y eso era digno de temer. Impredecible y en ocasiones demasiado arrogante, el canceriano jamás mostraba compasión, su lado generoso y benévolo era algo que mantenía a resguardo con muchísima intensidad, puesto que para él podía terminar siendo desventajoso… sin embargo su gran poder de observación a veces lo traicionaba y no podía evitar empatizar con las personas que tenía a su alrededor.

Definitivamente Saga lo había condicionado sin quererlo, trazando una línea divisoria que de alguna manera no quería vulnerar.

—¿Estás bien?

Mirando hacia un costado en un intento de esconder la expresión de preocupación de su rostro, Máscara arrastró unos centímetros más las bolsas de residuos, dejándolas a uno de los costados de su casa. Quizás no debía habérselo preguntado, no era su lugar, no tenían esa relación… pero no había podido evitarlo.

Desconfiado ante aquel cuestionamiento, el geminiano afiló sus ojos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—Estoy perfecto. — mintió con descaro. — ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

—Tienes razón, nunca me importó. — admitió Cáncer, pegando los labios por unos segundos. — Ya puedes irte.

Y aunque Death Mask le haya dado el pie perfecto para marcharse, por alguna razón estúpida no lograba moverse de allí… ¿Por qué no había aprovechado ese momento para dispararle con alguno de sus hábiles comentarios hirientes? ¿Qué habría hecho la noche anterior, luego de que él se fue…? No quería hablar más con él, pero además de todos sus pensamientos dolorosamente recurrentes, había algo más que lo estaba aterrorizando…

—Dime que no le has hecho nada a K-

El inconsciente lo traicionó. Aquel nombre dolía tanto que el sólo hecho de pronunciarlo causaba que se le estruje el pecho… pero no podía ser débil. No podía permitírselo y menos frente a él, ya le había regalado bastantes humillaciones.

—Dime que no le has hecho nada a Kaname. — repitió su pedido, esta vez logrando verbalizarlo en su totalidad, más no aún con entereza.

—No, no le he hecho nada, pero ya no me incumbe.

—Estás siendo sincero, ¿o no…?

De más estaba decir que Saga se sentía tremendamente estúpido al hacerle esa pregunta al degenerado que se encontraba parado cerca de él. Pero ahora el semblante de Death Mask había cambiado un poco. Se reincorporó en su totalidad y lo miró con una seriedad inconcebible en alguien como él, respirando pausadamente.

—Puedes estar tranquilo. — le respondió Cáncer tras algunos pocos segundos. — Al menos yo no le hecho nada.

—¿Al menos tú no le has hecho nada? ¿A qué te refieres…?

En el fondo Géminis conocía la respuesta.

—A nada Saga… Hace frío, mejor nos vemos después.

Era algo lógico que Death Mask quisiese evitar ese tema, considerando que la noche anterior había visto con sus propios ojos una parte de lo que había sucedido entre el menor de los gemelos y la chiquita. " _Chiquita_ "… ¿realmente debería seguir llamándola así? Ya no era su presa, ni por asomo. Y en silencio se marchó, acercándose a la puerta de entrada de su propia casa.

—Es por Kanon, ¿no es cierto? — inquirió Saga, sorprendiendo al canceriano.

—Ah…

Death Mask suspiró, algo molesto. Se tomó un poco de tiempo para deslizar la mano dentro del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y se llevó un cigarro a los labios, encendiéndolo con destreza con el encendedor que acompañaba a su otra mano libre. Dio una tortuosa pitada, casi como si el tabaco lo expiase de la respuesta que debería darle a Saga.

—Así es. — Cáncer largó el humo lentamente de entre sus labios. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es mi hermano. — contestó Saga con simpleza, como si esa simple frase explicase todo. — Lo supe desde que hablé con ella esa última vez… Máscara, ¿qué viste?

El joven nacido bajo el signo de Cáncer procedió a rascarse un poco la cabeza, bastante incómodo. Le dio la espalda con celeridad: de alguna manera no podía decírselo de frente.

—¿Qué tanto quieres saber?

—Todo lo que viste.

El semblante de Saga se encontraba valientemente inamovible, a pesar de estar pudriéndose de miedo por dentro… ¿Qué tan lejos habrían llegado? ¿De verdad quería saberlo…? ¿O acaso todo esto era algo que hacía conscientemente para lastimarse más?

—Estaba muy lleno, no logré ver demasiado, pero sí sé que bailaron y se besaron. — contestó Máscara sin titubear ni un solo segundo: esa era la voluntad de Saga de Géminis, y en ese momento estaba respetando mucho el valor del gemelo. — La verdad es que después de ver eso me aburrí y me fui… pero conociendo a tu hermano, creo que es algo bueno que no hayas vuelto a casa anoche.

—Típico de Kanon… — balbuceó Saga, bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Gracias.

Death Mask se mantuvo en la misma posición, llevándose otra vez el cigarro a la boca para aspirar el tabaco: más que disfrute, aquel solamente era un intento de calmar su incomodidad ante esa situación. No podía darse la vuelta para mirarlo, eso solo sería una crueldad inmensamente grande… Máscara entendía que esos segundos de aceptación y desgarro eran sólo propiedad de Saga.

—Lamento que haya terminado así.

—Yo también lo lamento. — contestó Géminis, otra vez con la voz quebrada por el incipiente llanto.

Dentro del tercer Templo, Kaname se sentó en la cama con lentitud. Aquel espacio mullido que había compartido con Kanon horas antes ahora se encontraba helado, el menor de los geminianos profundamente dormido, de espaldas a ella. Ese no era el momento indicado para sentir remordimientos… vamos, que en realidad ninguno lo era, ¿o sí? Pero lo sabía, necesitaba volver a repetírselo tantas veces como fuese necesario para grabárselo por dentro: se había equivocado tan horriblemente y ahora… ¿dónde estaría Saga? Anoche no había regresado, si así hubiese sido lo sabría, puesto que ella tampoco había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Era tan egoísta el sólo hecho de pensarlo, pero lo necesitaba… Lo extrañaba, quería verlo, aquellas caricias que anoche la habían hastiado ahora le hacían una falta inmensa y eso provocaba que se sintiese el ser humano más horrible y mal agradecido del mundo entero.

Kaname se puso de pie casi como si estuviese en piloto automático, en una realidad alterna a la cual desease escaparse para siempre, Kanon sin inmutarse en lo absoluto debido a su profundo sueño; de a poco salió de la habitación, muerta de miedo…

Y como por arte de magia todos sus deseos se hicieron realidad: Saga se encontraba allí de pie, justo delante de la puerta de entrada. El geminiano estaba mirándola con aquellos ojos vacíos, completamente quieto, pero su reacción no fue la que esperaba… o mejor dicho, no hubo reacción alguna por parte de él.

—S-saga… — balbuceó ella, consternada. — Hola, no te escuché entrar…

Segundos antes, lo que menos había querido hacer Saga era mirarla. No tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarla, realmente no podía hacerlo, no era el momento… pero la atracción era real, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba observándola. Más aun, el aspecto de la joven la delataba por completo y aquello dolía incluso más que el intercambio que habían tenido la noche anterior. Los cabellos celestes que tanto había deseado acariciar se encontraban desordenados, revueltos, en un claro grito referente a la pasión que había recorrido ese cuerpo bendito, cuerpo que ahora se encontraba cubierto por una remera de su hermano en un claro gesto de castidad. Maldita sea, ¿por qué se veía tan bien…? Aquella prenda le quedaba grande y eso terminaba haciéndola más adorable a sus ojos… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan flojo? ¿Por qué no podía enojarse por un solo segundo…? Era todo tan increíblemente injusto… Si se trataba de ella, ni siquiera podía pensar en algo negativo.

—Veo que te has divertido con Kanon. — contestó él, mientras se quitaba lentamente el abrigo y lo colgaba a un costado.

—Anoche no volviste…

Kaname habló con suavidad y miedo, acercándose temerosa hacia la entrada. Allí estaba él, aquel hombre al que había deseado volver a ver, a quien necesitaba más que nunca. Quería que la cobije entre sus brazos, que la perdone, que le comparta todo su calor incondicional.

—Estaba preocupada…

Sopesando las sentidas palabras de la joven que se encontraba frente a él, Saga no pudo evitar sonreírle con una inmensa amargura, sin atreverse a responderle. Tenía miedo de sufrir aún más si descubría que todo eso también era algo falso, una estúpida frase de compromiso.

—Saga, s-sobre lo de anoche, lo siento mucho, de verdad. — se apresuró a hablar ella, alarmada ante el silencio extraño de Saga. — Yo-

—No pienses más en eso, por favor. — la interrumpió él. — Fuiste muy clara y eso lo aprecio, Kaname.

No. No, ahí había algo muy extraño y ella lo sabía: el Saga que ella conocía no se hubiese rendido ante un obstáculo así, hubiese continuado hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pero sin embargo, allí se mantenía de pie, sonriéndole con un gesto que denotaba un inmenso sentimiento de derrota. ¿Eso era su culpa? ¿De verdad había logrado destruirlo así…? No podía tolerarlo, era hipócrita, pero la destrozaba ver los resultados de sus acciones. Las piernas de Kaname comenzaron a temblar al empaparse del aura angustiada de Saga, al ser testigo de lo mucho que había herido a aquel hombre por el que parecía sentir algo diferente, algo que tampoco entendía qué era, algo que debía extrapolar de todo ese pasado que los había maldecido. Ya no existían esos roles y entendía que no debía perpetuarlos… Todo había sido su culpa, completa y malditamente su culpa.

El vacío se alzó por sobre su voluntad y la devoró por completo. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo… necesitaba ser abrazada. Quería sentirlo. Quería corroborar que todo aquello no fuese un sueño, así fuese forzada a reconocer la horrible pesadilla en la que se había inmerso.

Saga observó perdido cómo ella levantaba su mano y la dirigía hacia él, y su corazón destrozado dio un brinco desesperanzado, un salto que sabía que no lo llevaría absolutamente a ningún lado. Pero aun así no pudo dejar pasar aquel arrebato de afecto, aunque fuese una vil mentira… aunque así fuese, entonces quería permitirse un momento más de amargo amor, un instante más junto al calor traicionero que tanto anhelaba. Sin titubear alzó su mano y tomó la de ella con suavidad, los dedos de ambos extendiéndose al unísono y uniéndose palma con palma. Se dio el lujo de sentirla en su totalidad, mojándola con su dulzura, y luego deslizó sus dedos entre los de ella, ambas manos fundiéndose en un desesperado abrazo. Iba a desbordarlo otra vez y no podía contenerlo.

—Yo soy el que debería pedirte perdón…

Ante los desorbitados ojos azules de Kaname se encontraba la angustiada mirada de Saga, que estaba a punto de rebalsar de desconsuelo. Ella lo sostuvo de la mano con fuerza, sin animarse siquiera a pestañear… ¿todo esto era real? No quería que desaparezca, no quería perder aquel contacto físico que los unía, que los comunicaba más allá de las palabras. Y en aquel instante pudo comprender cómo Saga se había sentido aquella fatídica noche, en ese momento en el que supo que ella lo dejaría definitivamente.

—…Pero nada de esto está bien. — finalizó Géminis, soltando la mano de ella con crudeza, casi como si la impulsase hacia atrás.

El envión provocó que el pulgar de Kaname rebote contra su tembloroso muslo, aquella extremidad siendo empujada por el paso apurado de Saga, quien ya ni siquiera intentaba disimular las lágrimas. Nada de su orgullo quedaba, ella se lo había arrebatado todo… al igual que su corazón.

¿Se estaba yendo…? ¿Iba a perderlo para siempre? Sus latidos aceleraron con rapidez, la sala de estar a su alrededor volviéndose nublada y vidriosa, sin poder mantenerse de pie con propiedad. Se apretó el pecho con fuerza, respirando con dificultad… No podía permitirlo. Los malditos y crueles papeles se habían invertido y estaba comiendo su propia mierda, tal como lo merecía.

—¿P-por qué me pides disculpas…? — inquirió Kaname angustiada, dándose la vuelta en la medida en la que su cuerpo la dejaba. — Yo soy la que se ha equivocado… y-yo te he lastimado…

Géminis se mantuvo de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación, sollozando lo más silenciosamente que podía, enfocando su mirada en el picaporte. Estar frente a ella en esas condiciones era la peor tortura que jamás había recibido. Él era un hombre fuerte, resistente, siempre se había jactado de aquello y el sólo pensar que ella estaba viéndolo así era cuando menos desgarrador.

—Es cierto… me has destrozado… Pero al fin de cuentas es la realidad, ¿o no…? Tú elegiste a Kanon…

—¡Yo no elegí a Kanon…! — exclamó ella, acercándose hacia Saga, quebrándose. —Yo no lo elegí… Sólo sucedió así…

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, más allá de su dolor y de su ya pisoteado orgullo, en ese mismísimo momento Saga descubrió que, si había algo que _de verdad_ no podía tolerar, era el hecho de escucharla llorar. Él era quien le había generado aquellas lágrimas y ese sonido representaba el martirio más amargo de su corazón golpeado, una lluvia de agujas que corroían todo a su paso… era algo inhumano y por un solo segundo se le pasó por la cabeza intentar olvidar todo, dejar de lado su pesar para consolarla. Pero no podía hacer más y el llanto desesperado de la joven sólo provocó que él se rompiese aún más, los hombros sacudiéndose estrepitosamente con cada quejido acongojado que salía de sus labios humedecidos. El geminiano se llevó una mano a la frente, tapándose los ojos, aquel líquido escurriéndose entre sus trémulos dedos, la boca abriéndosele sin remedio en búsqueda de un aliento que calmase la inevitable sensación de ahogo que estaba dominándolo.

—S-saga… d-de verdad lo siento mucho, n-no sé cómo remediar esto, n-ni siquiera yo lo entiendo… — insistió Kaname, aquella frase partida en pequeños respingos de amargura. — S-saga, p-por favor…

A pesar de que ambos se encontraban más cerca que nunca, la grieta se extendía a toda prisa debajo de sus pies y en sus corazones; y otra vez la necesidad de contacto físico se hizo imposible de esconder, Kaname apoyando su temblorosa frente en la espalda de Saga y apretando con fuerza el ruedo de la camisa del joven, casi como si lo rodease con sus brazos.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decirme algo así!? — exclamó Géminis con una fuerza que no había creído que sería posible en esas circunstancias.

Sumido en su tormento, Saga se dio vuelta con brusquedad para tomar despectivamente el cuello de la remera que ella llevaba puesta, estirándolo de una manera en la que podría ver sus pechos. No podía soportarlo, no quería escucharla llorar más, su sufrimiento no sólo lo destruía si no que le generaba una rabia indescriptible al verla así, con esa presencia que gritaba "Kanon" por todos lados. Quería despojarla de toda su piel, de toda su ropa, quería cubrirla con su cuerpo y hacerla suya, borrar cada centímetro de los labios de su hermano a fuerza de abrazos y pasión. Sencillamente no existía amor como el que él podía ofrecerle.

— ¿C-cómo puedes decir algo así y luego pasearte frente a mis ojos vistiendo su ropa…? ¿Oliendo a él con tanto descaro? Con éste cuerpo que mi hermano besó y tocó anoche…

Las palabras de Saga eran tan sinceras que Kaname no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente avergonzada, intentando cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, llorando sonoramente sin poder controlarse: otra vez él tenía razón. La reacción de ella terminó provocando que el geminiano se sienta algo desconcertado, viéndose obligado a bajar el tono de la conversación, pero le era difícil contenerse al verla así.

—Si tú estás confundida, ¿e-entonces qué pasa conmigo…? — continuó hablando en un tono más suave, ahora tomando las manos de ella y corriéndolas para poder observar aquel acongojado rostro que tanto amaba.

Sorprendida por aquel tierno gesto que no merecía en lo más mínimo, Kaname lo miró directamente a los ojos presintiendo que _esa_ mirada sería correspondida. No se equivocó en lo absoluto: las lunas desesperadas de Saga la engullían con una ferocidad inhumana, generándole una atracción inmediata y eterna hacia ellos.

Había magia y era inexplicable.

No podía rendirse… aquellos ojos vidriosos se lo pedían a gritos y los suyos lo reafirmaban.

—P-por favor Saga, c-creéme… Yo no elegí a Kanon…

Sin mediar más palabras, sin querer desprenderse de aquel sublime instante de desesperación, el mayor de los geminianos entrecerró sus párpados en una triste señal que ella captó de inmediato: él quería acercarse, quería tomarla y marcarla… y maldita sea, cómo lo quería ella también, por supuesto que no se negaría a recibirlo. Un escalofrío le sacudió el cuerpo al sentir las firmes manos de Saga acariciar su húmedo rostro, delineándolo con la yema de sus dedos, extasiada por ese instante en el cual podía sostener el privilegio de su desafortunado cariño. La joven ladeó unos centímetros el rostro, su estómago estrujándose de nervios, relajando sus labios y cerrando completamente sus ojos, abriendo paso para recibir el beso más dulce que alguna vez hubiese sentido en su vida entera. Un beso salado al que respondió con desesperación, aferrándose de la misma manera a las mejillas del hombre cuyo cariño había despreciado… una muestra de afecto que duró unos pocos segundos, pero que alcanzó para transmitirle todos los sentimientos que él se había guardado.

Al separarse lentamente, Kaname volvió a contemplarlo con dolor. Aquel sería un recuerdo que jamás olvidaría, un momento que había valido más que mil palabras, y ahora le era imposible seguir negándolo. Saga le devolvió la mirada con aquellos ojos caídos, aun sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

—Pero tampoco me elegiste a mí. — susurró él, a milímetros de Kaname, portando la misma sonrisa amarga que había tenido minutos atrás.

El corazón de Kaname explotó en mil pedazos al sentir cómo Saga la soltaba, entrando rápidamente a su habitación sin pronunciar ni una palabra más. La abrupta soledad la confundió, la asustó, y su mente se vio súbitamente revuelta en un desorden sin igual.

—E-espera… Saga…

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida…?

—¿Saga….?

Jamás podría perdonárselo.

—S-saga, perdóname… L-lo siento mucho, de verdad… ¿Saga…? P-por favor, d-di algo…

Incapaz de mantenerse en pie Kaname se dejó caer, ya sin ningún atisbo de fuerza que pudiese ayudarla a sobrellevar aquella situación. En cambio se entregó a la misma tristeza, reconociendo que la desesperación era lo único que podría ayudarla a desahogarse un poco, llorando a lágrima viva como jamás lo había hecho, sin ningún tipo de reparo en sus alrededores, con la garganta atragantada de arrepentimiento. Cegada por sus lágrimas se dejó ir, colocando sus manos sobre aquella maldita puerta, intentando aferrarse sin éxito a la fina pared que la separaba del hombre al que ahora reconocía que amaba, deseando que la madera por un solo segundo pudiese volverse transparente, que pudiese derrumbarse… que el muro se desplome, que aquellos escombros lograsen cubrir la grieta que los separaba. Adentro de su habitación Saga continuaba llorando a viva voz, acabando con todo lo que tuviera a su paso… pero ni con esos restos bastaría, nada alcanzaría. Nada era suficiente.

Y, ahora despierto por todo el escándalo, Kanon salió de la pieza algo desorientado, encontrándose con una destruida Kaname en un estado tan deprimente y desastroso que no pudo evitar entender lo que había pasado. Quizás él también se había equivocado… pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ni soluciones mágicas: el hechizo se había roto para siempre.

La nada misma se había coronado en su interior y un grito de dolor de Saga coronó el fin de aquel horrible día.

* * *

 **¡Por el amor de todos los Dioses! No puedo creer que ya vamos por el capítulo veinte O_O Qué cosa increíble, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos... No porque no me tuviese fe, si no porque esta historia es algo compleja y no pensaba que la fuesen a leer... Pero aquí estamos, ¡y si llegué hasta aquí es gracias a todos ustedes! Este capítulo pensaba dedicárselo a algunas personitas, pero es tan triste que mejor me guardaré esa dicha para un capítulo más feliz XD**

 **Hablando de este capítulo en particular, tengo que confesarles a todos que es la primera vez que lloro escribiendo algo. Lloré así como mucho porque no pude evitar empatizar con Saga y Kaname, y recordar esos momentos en los que me rompieron el corazón. Pero sólo el futuro y mi mente saben cómo terminará la historia entre estos dos, así que sólo es cuestión de paciencia :)**

 **Les dejo un abrazote y nos leemos el próximo jueves :D**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 21-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—¿ _What the_ …? (¿Pero qué…?)

En aquel frío mediodía, el aroma dulzón de las rosas la envolvía: helado, frío… impertinente, casi como si no existiese nada más en aquel instante de desconcierto. Sus extremidades dolían con la fuerza de mil cuchillos clavándose entre sí, pero por algún motivo que aún no entendía, le costaba moverlas. Se sentía helada y confundida por aquel perfume, pero se rehusaba a abrir los ojos puesto que sabía que el más mínimo contacto con el sol procedería a anularle el sentido de la vista por unos cuantos minutos.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sacudió toda vegetación presente en aquel jardín y provocó que a la joven se le pongan los pelos de punta. Diablos, qué frío que hacía... Tenía que hacerlo, le daba algo de pereza, pero necesitaba moverse urgente y sabía que el sol la ayudaría: era necesario sacrificar algunos instantes de claridad por un poco de calidez. La necesitaba, y mucho.

— _Oh god…_ (Oh Dios…)— susurró por lo bajo, gruñendo y apretando los labios con fuerza.

Muy lentamente, casi a rastras y con una inquebrantable voluntad, la joven borracha de la noche anterior comenzó a abrir aquellos miedosos párpados. Los ojos resecos le ardían, no sólo por la ausencia de humedad, sino por la velocidad a la que la luz se había expandido dentro de ellos. Volvió a cerrarlos y dejó salir un quejido, volviendo a juntar fuerzas para intentarlo nuevamente: esta vez se dio algo más de tiempo, procuró hacerlo de manera más paulatina. Los labios se le curvaron un poco hacia arriba al notar que había funcionado, y la primera imagen clara con la que se encontraron sus ojos fue la de un inmenso techo blanco por sobre ella. Movió un poco la cabeza y divisó unas enormes columnas que se perdían hacia arriba, conectándose con aquella cubierta… ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Dado que aún sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a tanta luminosidad decidió dejarlos reposar por unos segundos más pero una nueva correntada la hizo tomar consciencia de que, en realidad, lo que provocaba la dificultad para moverse era la misma temperatura: no recordaba absolutamente nada pero, juzgando por el clima tan frío de aquel lugar, todo parecía indicar que pasó la noche allí afuera… eso explicaría el hecho de que sus extremidades se encontrasen tan entumecidas. Ahora sí, más que nunca, tendría que juntar fuerzas y moverse hacia el sol, era imperativo que la calidez la envolviese.

Comenzó moviendo la punta de los dedos de sus manos y pies, para proseguir con los codos y las rodillas y lentamente darse vuelta, quedando de bruces contra el suelo. Despacio se arrastró algunos escalones abajo, con su pecho y abdomen a ras del piso, dirigiéndose hacia aquel inmenso jardín que comenzaba a abrirse paso frente a sus ojos. Ya fuera de los terrenos que cubría el alto techo de la edificación pudo comenzar a sentir los rayos de aquella templada luz sobre su espalda, pero la tierra del piso se encontraba algo húmeda, manchando y mojando el vestido que aún llevaba puesto de la noche anterior.

Sin embargo nada de eso importaba ahora que se encontraba allí bajo el sol, su cuerpo volviendo a recobrar por completo la vida que parecía haberse escurrido por cada poro helado de su piel. Después de algunos minutos ya no se encontraba tan incómoda y recayó nuevamente sobre su cuerpo la realización de que estaba en un lugar absolutamente desconocido para ella, por lo que se puso de pie y observó con detenimiento los alrededores, algo vital para recobrar más la calma: un hermoso jardín se extendía de punta a punta y parecía rodear la estructura inmensa bajo la cual había despertado. Cerca de donde se encontraba se alzaba un enorme árbol de grueso tronco, algunas de sus raíces asomando por sobre la tierra, y en la extensión de aquel verde reinaba un inmenso rosedal, poblado por unas flores de un tamaño que pocas veces había visto antes. El aroma que cubría el ambiente era delicioso y sin darse cuenta se vio sonriendo, inspirando profundamente aquel dulce perfume.

Curiosa ante las dimensiones del jardín, la joven comenzó a caminar despacio, rodeando la estructura de aquella construcción que parecía ser típicamente griega. Tal como había supuesto antes, el rosedal continuaba por aquellos lares, esbozando rosas en tonos ya no tan comunes como los que ocasionalmente podría encontrar en alguna florería: enormes brotes en color amarillo, violeta y hasta negro, que rompían con la monotonía típica del color granate.

—Woah… _This is beautiful…_ (Esto es hermoso…)

La belleza que recorría el lugar era innegable y siendo una amante de la naturaleza, la muchacha de cabellos color dorado no podía evitar distraerse: sin darse cuenta dejó atrás todas sus preocupaciones y sólo se concentró en disfrutar de aquel hermoso paisaje. Y finalmente, cuando terminó de grabar cada precioso instante dentro de sus retinas, caminó hacia el frente del Templo, alzando su rostro hacia arriba y chequeando cada ínfimo detalle de la fachada. Allí delante rezaba "PISCIS", en letras griegas, y un pensamiento súbito recorrió su mente, que ya comenzaba a atar algunos cabos.

Aquella muchacha corrió atolondradamente hacia el lugar donde había despertado y encontró en el suelo los contenidos de su cartera desparramados por el piso, antes había estado tan desorientada que no había logrado percatarse de la presencia de los mismos. ¿Piscis? Sí… Piscis: ese era el lugar al que debería ir, era el sitio en el que se había comprometido a estar; ahora, cómo había llegado hasta allí era un dato que estaba fuera de su imaginación, pero confiaba en que eventualmente se enteraría, así que decidió no hacerse demasiado problema al respecto. Efectivamente, lo único que recordaba era que el desgraciado ese la había plantado en la discoteca y que se puso a beber como loca con un hombre de cejas raras… y luego todo se tiñó de negro.

De rodillas en el suelo comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, en su mayoría papeles y su billetera, y leyendo otra vez los contenidos de la carta firmada por la dueña de aquel lugar confirmó el dato que había cruzado por su cabeza minutos antes: sin saberlo había llegado hasta el Santuario y había subido todo el camino hasta el Templo de Piscis. ¿Qué más pasó la noche anterior? Por mucho que se esforzase la joven no podía recordar nada más, y se llevó una mano hacia la nuca, para rascarse la cabeza…

— _Wait… There's something missing…_ (Momento… Algo está faltando…)— balbuceó, toqueteándose insistentemente la nuca en búsqueda de algo. — _FUCK,_ _IT'S GONE! Oh god what the hell happened?_ (RAYOS, ¡NO ESTÁ! Oh por Dios, ¿qué diablos pasó?)

El hecho de descubrir que había perdido su extensión de pelo la hizo sentir aún más desconcertada, y allí mismo se dio cuenta de que su cartera tampoco estaba a la vista. La muchacha suspiró con fuerza y volvió a mirar hacia el techo… Y bueno, ¿qué más podría hacer? Al menos tenía su pasaporte y la billetera, ¿o no? Ya estaba allí, no tenía más opción que seguir adelante: a pesar de ser joven no era alguien que se rindiese con facilidad, sabía que todo tenía solución, de nada servía amargarse por nimiedades. Era evidente el hecho de que ni siquiera había hecho el check out en el hotel porque tampoco se encontraban allí sus valijas, pero luego se ocuparía de ello; por ahora el mejor plan de acción era intentar presentarse con el dueño de la casa, un tal "Afrodita", por lo que volvió hacia el frente del Templo y procedió a tocar la puerta con suavidad.

La muchacha no tuvo que esperar demasiado puesto que, casi como si la hubieran estado esperando, un joven de facciones afeminadas enseguida salió a abrirle, envuelto en una bata de baño color rosa.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres Afrodita de Piscis?

El pisciano no se molestó en disimular la cara de desprecio que lo dominaba, mirándola de pies a cabeza con asco: la joven de la noche anterior estaba sucia y desarreglada, y para colmo aquella desagradable mujer tenía un acento extranjero bastante molesto. Parecía ser de esas personas llenas de energía, el tipo de personalidad que más le molestaba… de verdad era irritante.

—Mi nombre es Corinne y he v-

—No me interesa en lo más mínimo. — la interrumpió Afrodita, mostrándole los dientes. — Vete por donde viniste.

Acto seguido aquel hombre dio un portazo tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior con Shura y Mu, dejando a la joven confundida. Pero aquella sensación no le duró mucho puesto que al instante su rostro se transformó producto de la indignación, y arremetió contra la puerta nuevamente.

—¡P-pero! — exclamó ella. — ¡Afrodita!

Y otra vez Piscis abrió la puerta unos pocos centímetros, respondiendo al llamado desesperado, regalándole a la muchacha una mirada fulminante.

—No voy a repetírtelo de vuelta… aquí no eres bienvenida, así que lárgate o te largo yo y no va a gustarte.

La puerta de entrada volvió a brindar un tremendo sonido de golpeteo, Corinne pudiendo oír desde afuera cómo Afrodita pasaba el pestillo de seguridad. La actitud petulante del pisciano había logrado enfadarla en tiempo récord, realmente estaba furiosa por lo maleducado que se había mostrado frente a ella, una mera desconocida… ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

Aquella muchacha se mantuvo allí de pie por algunos segundos más, con los puños apoyados en su cadera, pero Afrodita no dio ninguna otra señal de vida por lo que sin mediar conciliación alguna, ella largó un bufido y le mostró bien en alto el dedo del medio.

—¿Ah no me abres? Está perfecto, me marcho… ¡Pero volveré!

Tal como había predicho Afrodita, Corinne era precisamente una mujer de armas tomar: ella no se rendía fácilmente, y si daba su palabra hacía hasta lo imposible para cumplirla hasta el final. Era algo obvio que, al menos por ahora, no podría contar en lo absoluto con la ayuda de Piscis, por lo que primero que nada tendría que solucionar el gran problema que se le estaba viniendo encima: era necesario ver cómo resolvería el asuntito de la vivienda, por lo que definitivamente era imperativo que regresase al hotel para retirar sus pertenencias.

Apretando con fuerza lo poco que llevaba en su mano, la rubia abandonó la entrada del doceavo Templo y se acercó a paso firme hacia el gran tramo de escaleras que se abría por debajo de sus pies. Si bien ella era una mujer que disfrutaba una buena aventura, al encontrarse allí parada en soledad no pudo evitar frenar sus pensamientos por un segundo para observar la inmensidad de aquel paraíso natural que sus ojos color tierra acariciaban. Realmente se encontraba a unos cuantos metros sobre el nivel del mar: la vista era demasiado increíble para ser cierta y con cada respiración sus pulmones se inflaban cada vez más de adrenalina, su cuerpo preparándose para lo que haría a continuación.

Ahora con una enorme sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, aquella joven mujer estiró sus firmes y torneados brazos por sobre su cabeza y se desperezó con fuerza, casi como si volviese a juntar energías del sol. La noche anterior también lo había pensado pero por una sola vez en su vida quería intentar ser algo más femenina, sin embargo era inevitable: el vestido que llevaba puesto era demasiado incómodo y restringía en gran parte el movimiento natural de sus piernas, por lo que sin dudarlo dirigió sus manos hacia el ruedo del mismo y procedió a darle un vigoroso tirón vertical causando que la delicada prenda se rompa con facilidad, dejando ver un profundo tajo que se expandía sobre su pierna derecha casi hasta el hueso de su cadera. Pero una sola pierna libre no era suficiente por lo que volvió a repetir dicha acción en su extremidad izquierda, ahora dando algunos saltitos de alegría y comprobando lo cómoda que se sentía.

Y así de la nada, súbitamente, Corinne comenzó a correr cuesta abajo, dejando atrás los escalones con una increíble rapidez. Sus piernas se extendían y retraían ágilmente, el movimiento de sus brazos acompañando el envión que simbolizaba cada paso liberador, el grito que había estado aclamando durante tanto tiempo: aquello era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y el sólo hecho de protagonizar un momento tan estimulante la llenaba de vida y alegría. El aire era frío allí arriba pero eso no la detenía, si quería llevar a cabo sus planes de manera exitosa sabía que tenía que llegar hasta la entrada de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible, y no pudo evitar agradecerse a sí misma por no haber terminado de traicionar sus principios al haberse colocado un par de zapatos chatos y cómodos la noche anterior.

Debido a su trabajo como fotógrafa freelance esa no era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar de tanta historia como ese, y sin duda lo que más le agradaba del Santuario –en lo poco que había podido ver– era el aspecto arquitectónico, detalle que se detenía a observar con más énfasis cada vez que llegaba a los siguientes Templos. No tardó en notar, sin embargo, que había algunas manchas desubicadas de modernidad en el medio de aquel lugar: cada tantos metros aparecía algún que otro poste de luz, y a los costados de algunas de las Casas principales se asomaban edificios y estructuras que poco tenían que ver con la construcción típica del lugar.

Más allá de sus descubrimientos y conclusiones tempranas, aquel inmenso lugar era dominado por el silencio, cuestión que le resultaba algo extraña. En lo que llevaba de recorrido no había tenido la dicha de encontrarse con otro ser humano, pero eso tampoco podía ser algo malo, después de todo era una extraña allí y no quería involucrarse en otro problema; además de que estaba algo apurada, no era conveniente que se retrasase más.

Tras una intensa bajada a toda velocidad, Corinne frenó de golpe en el rellano del que parecía ser el último Templo, acercándose hacia el frente del mismo para chequear el nombre: "ARIES". Se asomó nuevamente desde el borde del comienzo del último trayecto de escaleras, y desde allí pudo divisar con facilidad la entrada formal del Santuario. ¡Al fin había llegado! Y tal como había hecho en las casas anteriores, se tomó unos segundos para apreciar los alrededores, notando a diferencia de los otros que allí frente a aquel recinto se encontraba un pequeño proyectito de jardín.

—¿Tanto te vas a tardar?

Corinne levantó la cabeza y la dirigió hacia la puerta de Aries, agudizando el oído lo más que pudo: una voz masculina provenía desde adentro, en un tono que parecía sonar exasperado.

—¡Me voy adelantando!

—Ay por favor ten un poco de paciencia… ¡Es que me duelen los pies! — ahora era una mujer la que hablaba, casi suplicante ante el reclamo del hombre. — ¡Te recuerdo que a ti no te agarró Alde para bailar!

—No inventes excusas, yo te dije que no salgas con esos tacos incómodos. — enseguida respondió el joven. — Ahora me voy, nos encontramos arriba.

Obviamente sabía que no era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero el timbre de aquella voz le sonaba extrañamente familiar por lo que la muchacha se mantuvo allí de pie como si nada, sin cruzársele por la cabeza ni un solo segundo el pensamiento de esconderse.

En aquel instante y tal como había previsto, Mu salió de la casa y fue recibido con un sol despampanante, aquellos rayos potentes inhabilitando sus ojos por algunos segundos, procediendo a tapárselos con ambas manos lo mejor que pudo.

—¡AH! ¡Tú eres el de anoche!

Por supuesto que la joven lo reconoció al instante y no pudo evitar exclamar para llamar su atención. ¡Pero qué casualidad volver a encontrarlo allí! Definitivamente era reconfortante ver un rostro conocido, dentro de todo el torbellino de confusión que había sido ese día.

Al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer, un curioso Mu colocó la mano de manera recta por sobre sus cejas para hacer algo de sombra, y allí pudo verla mucho mejor: era la joven alcohólica con la que había bebido en la barra la noche anterior.

—¡Hola! — la saludó Aries amablemente, acercándose a ella. — ¿Cómo te sientes? Con todo lo que bebiste no pensé que me recordarías.

Corinne no pudo evitar reírse.

—Oh vamos, jamás olvidaría esas cejas tan raras. — contestó la joven con una sonrisa divertida, empujando suavemente la frente de Mu con la yema de sus dedos. — Me siento fantástica.

El ariano se mantuvo inamovible por algunos segundos. Después de la manera en la que la había conocido la noche anterior, la verdad era que aquel exceso de confianza ya no lo espantaba. Sí era cierto que la referencia a sus cejas era algo fuera de lugar, en especial el empujoncito de recién… pero tampoco había sentido que le faltase el respeto, así que lo dejó pasar: evidentemente era algo muy arraigado en ella, después de todo era extranjera… ¿Quizás así eran las costumbres de su país de origen?

—¡AY, ya voy Mu!

La otra voz femenina volvió a resonar dentro de la casa, una mujer cruzando la puerta con bastante dificultad.

—Mu no te vayas, espérame…

El rostro de Nanako sólo reflejaba dolor y se notaba por todo su cuerpo, en especial en su manera de caminar: no podía evitar cojear con dificultad, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y las paredes para dar unos pocos pasos. Sólo estaba pensando en ella misma por lo que no notó la presencia de Corinne, quien observaba algo espantada lo delgadas que eran las piernas de aquella joven, pensando que seguro temblaban de esa manera debido a la aparente falta de peso que ostentaba: era la primera vez que la veía y no quería ser prejuiciosa, pero a sus ojos, aquella delgadez no lucía saludable en lo absoluto.

—Veo que Mu es tu nombre. — habló la muchacha de cabellos dorados, intentando ignorar lo perturbador que le había resultado la visión de los "palitos de gelatina" de esa desconocida. — Discúlpame que no te lo pregunté anoche, pero la verdad era que sólo quería descargarme con alguien que no conociese, ni se me pasó por la cabeza que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

—Ah… No te preocupes por eso.

—Mi nombre es Corinne.

Era molesto para Nanako tener que salir tan desarreglada, el mero hecho de haberse colocado un par de zapatillas era tortuoso, pero peor aún se sintió al percatarse de la situación que ocurría frente a ella. ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿Qué pensaría de ella al conocerla tan mal vestida…? Peor aún, estaba a cara lavada, no se había colocado nada de maquillaje, ni un poco de base… Por todos los Dioses, qué espanto.

—Mmmh… ¿Quién eres? — inquirió Nanako con voz cansina, avanzando torpemente hacia donde ambos estaban conversando, arrastrando los pies en el suelo.

Las piernas y la suela de los pies no eran lo único que dolía en el cuerpo de Nanako: la cabeza le explotaba producto de la falta de sueño dado que había vuelto a la mañana de la salida con Aioros.

—¿Recuerdas a la borracha de la noche anterior? — inquirió Mu.

Nanako asintió con la cabeza, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Mu y utilizándolo como sostén para dejar de balancearse tanto.

—Bueno, es ella.

—¿¡EH!? — exclamó la joven de cabellos marrones, incrédula.

Corinne otra vez se sometió a la mirada de arriba-abajo que parecía ser tan común en el Santuario, Nanako completamente sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo. Anoche no había podido apreciarlo bien pero, ¡era altísima! Medía casi lo mismo que Mu, y no era solamente la altura, sino que la contextura la acompañaba con creces. Si quería verle bien el rostro tenía que levantar la cabeza, y eso le resultaba algo extraño e incómodo. Pero había algo raro… algo faltaba y se llevó la mano libre al mentón, intentando recordar más.

—Mmmhh… Pero Mu… el pelo… le falta… — balbuceó Nanako, otra vez bajando la mirada y poniéndose pálida. —¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu ropa!?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto.

—Así es más cómodo. — se excusó, para luego proceder a estirarse nuevamente. — Me encantaría quedarme a conversar un rato más, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer ahora… Supongo que nos veremos luego.

—Momento momento, ¿vas a salir _así_?

Oh. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, por supuesto que Corinne no lo dejaría pasar.

—¿Salir "así"? — inquirió, avispada ante el tono despectivo en el que Nanako se había referido a su vestimenta. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que estás mal vestida. — respondió la otra joven al instante, sin retractarse ni un solo segundo.

—Pues _así_ estoy más que perfecta.

Mu pudo percibir el comienzo de lo que parecía estar tornándose en una conversación hostil, por lo que intervino rápidamente:

—Bueno, bueno…

—No pasa nada Mu. — contestó con tranquilidad la joven más alta. —Como había comentado antes, estoy algo apurada, si no me quedaría un rato más con los dos.

Mientras la nueva integrante del Santuario se despedía de ambos, Nanako se mantuvo en la misma posición inflexible que tomó segundos atrás. Sólo había un pensamiento recorriendo su mente: " _¿cómo puede andar por la vida así de desarreglada…?_ ", sin embargo sabía que no era del todo correcto comportarse de esa manera, aquella era la lección más grande que la amistad de Kaname le había dejado. Tenía que dejar de proyectar sus inseguridades en otras mujeres… pero hasta ahora sólo se había relacionado con Kaname, y volver a empezar con una desconocida total era trabajoso.

—Creo que fui algo maleducada. — reconoció la joven de cabellos marrones, observando cómo ella se alejaba en las escaleras.

—Ay Nanako… A veces creo que no tienes remedio.

Y mientras Corinne continuaba su camino en soledad, se tomó algo de tiempo para revisar los papeles que llevaba en la mano, separando el sobre dorado con la carta de Saori para mostrar en la entrada del Santuario. Ya desde esa distancia podía ver que un hombre fornido se encontraba protegiendo el umbral, así que prefería estar preparada: tenía todo el aspecto de ser alguien complicado y malhumorado.

Al llegar al último escalón notó que aquel señor ya estaba observándola, por lo que se acercó hacia él sin ningún tipo de duda ni miedos y le entregó los papeles que avalaban su estadía en aquel sagrado lugar.

—Me llamo Corinne. — se presentó con rapidez.

Pero para su sorpresa Aldebarán rechazó el gesto de la joven, sonriéndole afablemente.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

¿Qué estaba preguntando? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ella? Era por demás extraño, no recordaba haber tratado con él en el pasado… ni siquiera le resultaba conocido de algún lado. La muchacha insistió otra vez en entregarle la carta que había recibido por parte de Saori pero Aldebarán volvió a negarse, causando que ella levante una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro que no necesitas revisar esto?

—No, no te preocupes por eso… Ya lo vi anoche.

—¿Anoche? —inquirió ella, mirándolo con algo de desconfianza. — ¿Nos conocemos?

—Soy Aldebarán, guardián del Templo de Tauro. — respondió él con tranquilidad, mirándola con una sonrisa afable. — Perdona mi falta de empatía, creo que no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer a la noche…

Asintiendo ante la afirmación de aquel hombre, la joven de cabellos rubios se mantuvo con la misma expresión incómoda de segundos atrás, cruzándose de brazos y llevándose la palma de la mano izquierda hacia una de las mejillas. Suspiró con fuerza y sin disimulo, para luego elevar los ojos para arriba, mirando a Aldebarán con atención. Anoche parecía haber conocido a más personas además de Mu, pero no tenía registro de nadie más… Era cierto, no recordaba absolutamente nada y era por demás raro: de la nada misma había aparecido justo en el lugar a donde debería dirigirse hoy mismo, y además había desaparecido su cartera junto con su extensión de pelo. Definitivamente se había perdido los detalles más importantes.

—Ahh… De verdad no recuerdo nada de nada de nada… — admitió la joven de cabello corto, comenzando a rascarse la cabeza por los nervios, dirigiendo la mirada hacia un costado. —Eh… ¿Supongo que tú sabes cómo llegué hasta aquí?

—Discúlpame nuevamente, no quise ser maleducado contigo… ¿Recuerdas a Mu? Era el joven de cabello lila con el que hablaste en "Azucar".

—¡Cómo no recordarlo con esas cejas! — exclamó ella de la nada. — ¿Sabes algo? Yo pensé que era maquillaje, pero tiene pelitos de verdad… ¡Qué sorpresa!

Provocado por la respuesta espontánea de aquella mujer, Tauro estalló en una carcajada estruendosa: no podía creer que ella hubiese dicho algo semejante.

—Sí, de verdad que son raras… Pero no se lo digas, no le gusta mucho.

Oh. No llevaba ni veinticuatro horas allí dentro y ya se había equivocado, y la realización de aquello provocó que tragase saliva con fuerza.

—Eh… Supongo que hubiera sido interesante saberlo antes… Ehh… Entonces, estabas por contarme qué pasó anoche. — continuó ella, desviando la atención de ese _pequeño_ detalle.

—¡Ah sí! Bueno, esa noche salimos junto a Mu y a Nanako… No sé si ya la has visto, pero es una joven delgada de largo pelo marrón, ondulado…

—¿Esa que parece sufrir anorexia nerviosa?

Aldebarán se mantuvo en silencio, procesando lo que la rubia acababa de decir. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había reparado en el grado de delgadez que poseía Nanako, puesto que sentía un afecto amistoso para con ella. Tauro no era una persona que soliese prestar atención al aspecto físico de otros humanos, él simplemente dejaba de lado todo detalle que no tuviese que ver con la personalidad de la gente.

—Bueno, supongo que sí está algo delgada. — admitió por lo bajo.

—¿Algo? Parece que se va a romper de sólo mirarla. — Corinne no pudo evitar agregar, volviendo a sonreír al recordar la breve conversación que habían tenido minutos antes. — Supongo que es de esperarse, puesto que es _ese_ tipo de mujer… Ah perdona, ¡te he interrumpido! Entonces, ¿qué sucedió luego?

El joven nacido bajo el signo de Tauro había quedado algo descolocado por aquellas declaraciones pertinentes a Nanako: definitivamente la próxima vez que se la encontrase prestaría más atención, quizás estuviese enferma y habría algo en lo que pudiese ayudarla. Visiblemente menos animado que antes, Aldebarán prosiguió con el relato:

—Pues básicamente, te pasaste de copas y terminaste quedándote dormida… Luego te caíste al suelo junto con tus pertenencias, y cuando fuimos a ayudarte uno de nosotros encontró la carta firmada por Saori. — terminó Tauro, mirándola nuevamente. — Lo siento, no quisimos husmear en tus cosas, pero aquel dato nos llamó la atención… Ya sabes, las fechas coincidían… Creímos que lo mejor era traerte directamente hasta aquí.

—Ya veo…

Corinne ahora entendía todo un poco más, sin embargo eso no explicaba la desaparición de su cartera, y menos que menos la de su extensión de pelo. Había un dato más que estaba faltando pero Aldebarán parecía ignorarlo de la misma manera que ella, así que decidió no tocar el tema. ¿De verdad se había sobrepasado tanto como para caer inconsciente arriba de un desconocido? No quería reconocerlo, pero todo parecía indicar que el hecho de que la habían dejado plantada terminó afectándola más de lo que supuso.

—Ya veo… Si tengo que ser sincera contigo la verdad es que me complicaron bastante, dejé todas mis pertenencias en el hotel y ahora estoy yendo a buscarlas. — acotó la joven, para luego regalarle una sonrisa a Aldebarán. — Pero aprecio el buen gesto, así que está todo en orden con ustedes.

Aldebarán sintió la necesidad de volver a disculparse con la joven por haber tomado aquella decisión apresurada sin su consentimiento, pero en ese momento no había mejor opción que esa, considerando que querían preservar la seguridad e integridad física de la joven; y además de eso, ya había pedido perdón demasiadas veces dentro de esa corta conversación, no quería volverse muy pesado al respecto. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa, y todavía algo sacudido por su falta de atención, le dedicó una mirada al cuerpo de Corinne, topándose con una vestimenta extremadamente sucia y rota... Una extraña sensación de culpa lo inundó, recordando que horas antes había elegido desligarse de la responsabilidad de entregarle aquella joven a Afrodita.

—¿Qué tal te fue con el dueño de casa? — preguntó el taurino con algo de miedo.

Automáticamente ella dio una patada al suelo, soltando un sonoro bufido. La tierra voló por el aire junto con un improperio, asegurándose bien de no dejar de lado a absolutamente ningún pariente del pisciano.

—UFF, ¡ni lo nombres! Me fue horrible. — le contestó ella, indignada. — ¡Pero esa loca no me va a ganar!

—B-bueno, sí… Afro es algo complicado… Pero no es mala persona, sólo tienes que ser paciente… Si puedo ayudarte en algo, sólo házmelo saber.

—Gracias por el apoyo, fortachón. — replicó ella, dándole un golpe de puño cariñoso al pecho de Aldebarán. — Por cierto, ya que estás aquí, ¿cómo llego a Rodorio?

—Sólo sigue derecho, mantente sobre el camino y eventualmente encontrarás una calle enorme… Te recomiendo tomar un taxi, hay buses que te acercan al centro pero tardan más en llegar.

—¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias Aldebarán!

—No hay de qué… Ya sabes, si precisas algo sólo tienes que acercarte hacia el Templo de Tauro, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Corinne asintió con la cabeza, agradecida por haberse topado con hombres tan buenos y honestos; y tras saludar con la mano a Aldebarán volvió a emprender su caminata, perdiéndose otra vez en los caminos rústicos que, esta vez y sólo por un corto período de tiempo, la alejaban de Piscis.

Algunos minutos después del encuentro entre Tauro y la nueva integrante del Santuario, Aioria bajaba corriendo las escaleras hacia la entrada, con las manos presionadas sobre su bajo abdomen.

—Ay Alde mil gracias por cubrirme un rato, no sabes… Anoche comí pesado y no podía parar de c-

—Por el amor de todos los Dioses, por favor no seas gráfico. — lo interrumpió Tauro, extendiendo su mano para que el leonino le devuelva las llaves de su casa.

Aioria se paró al lado de Aldebarán y procedió a tomar el juego de llaves de su bolsillo, mirándolo algo extrañado.

—¿Pero qué dije?

—Nada, nada…

Era sabido que Leo no reconocería que podía llegar a ser algo grosero, por lo que el taurino no se molestó en intentar hacerle notar aquel asunto escatológico. Claramente las suposiciones de aquel grandote eran ciertas, porque al instante de escuchar la negación de Aldebarán, Aioria procedió a encogerse de hombros: era evidente que no entendía a qué se había referido, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, él no había hecho nada malo.

—Por cierto, recién sentí un cosmos débil… ¿Había alguien por aquí?

—Ah sí, es la recién llegada al Templo de Piscis. — comentó Aldebarán, como si nada.

—¿O sea que es cierto que hay mujeres en el Santuario…? Además de las amazonas, digo.

Aldebarán lo miró incrédulo.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado viviendo estos últimos meses…? — indagó, llevándose una mano a la frente. — Por Zeus, a veces olvido que puedes ser tan despistado como tu hermano… Hace varios meses que venimos así, lo de Corinne puedo entenderlo porque es reciente pero, ¿cómo puede ser que no hayas visto a ninguna de las otras dos?

El león volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin preocuparse demasiado al respecto.

—Pues no lo sé, no presto demasiada atención. — explicó Aioria mientras hurgaba dentro de su oreja, provocando que Aldebarán gire los ojos hacia arriba. — Por cierto, ¿has dicho Piscis…? Ugh, siento lástima por la chica… Qué complejo.

—Sí, para serte sincero yo pensé igual… y no me equivoqué, piscis parece haberla rechazado por completo.

—¿Y qué tal ella? ¿Qué te pareció?

—Me recuerda a ti, no sé por qué….

Pero al segundo de realizar aquella declaración, Aldebarán sintió un enorme arrepentimiento recorrerle el cuerpo: no tendría que haber dicho algo así ni por asomo. Súbitamente sintió un par de manos aprisionar unos de sus brazos, y el magnetismo poderoso de la mirada de Leo se posó sobre su rostro, forzándolo a devolverle la mirada.

—¿A que no es lo mejor ser un leoncito…? — dijo Aioria emocionado, con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

—Eh… Sí, sí, claro que sí Aioria…

Sin darse cuenta había presionado el botón de ego de su compañero leonino, y sabía que en lo que restaba de aquella guardia Aioria se la pasaría hablando de las maravillas de haber nacido bajo aquel persistente signo. Sin embargo, por más denso que Leo pudiera volverse, en el fondo Aldebarán disfrutaba de esos momentos en los que la personalidad de Aioria dejaba ver un lado infantil: aquella cualidad era algo irremplazable, y era digno de respetar el hecho de que había podido conservarla incluso considerando las penurias que habían sabido soportar en el arduo camino a convertirse en Caballeros de aquella egoísta mujer.

El atardecer llegó al Santuario más pronto de lo que todos hubiesen deseado, pero finalmente Corinne había logrado solucionar el inconveniente con el hotel: no le quedó más opción que abonar un extra por haberse sobrepasado de la fecha convenida, pero al menos pudo recuperar sus pertenencias, en especial su preciado equipo fotográfico. Aprovechó sus últimos minutos en el hotel para darse una buena ducha, y se dirigió hacia el centro de Rodorio en búsqueda de algunos objetos que sabía que necesitaría para llevar a cabo su plan de "reconciliación" con Afrodita de Piscis.

Ahora sí estaba volviendo al Santuario con la consciencia cien por ciento despierta, cargando una mochila gigante en su espalda y arrastrando una valija de mano con rueditas: se encontraba completamente preparada y nada podría abatirla. Al cruzar el umbral de entrada se topó con Aioros y Shura, quienes la reconocieron al instante y se presentaron ante ella, comentándole nuevamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. En esta ocasión ella tampoco se extendió mucho con ellos ya estaba por comenzar a anochecer y le tomaría un tiempo llegar hasta arriba, ni hablar del tiempo que llevaría armar todo tal como lo había planeado.

Tenía que reconocer que la subida estaba resultando bastante más difícil que la bajada, más aun estando con tantos bártulos, pero ella contaba con su excelente estado físico y sabía que no la abandonaría en aquel momento. Su mentalidad positiva y simplista la mantuvo a flote durante todo el trayecto, y cuando finalmente apoyó ambos pies en el recinto de Piscis, no pudo evitar extender una enorme sonrisa.

—Uff… ¡al fin llegué!

Y tras dejar salir todo su cansancio acumulado con un gran suspiro, la joven se dirigió hacia la porción de jardín que se extendía hacia el lado izquierdo del Templo de Piscis, mirando con ojos divertidos a aquel enorme árbol.

—Tú y yo nos haremos amigos muy pronto… — susurró, dándole palmaditas al grueso tronco de madera.

Corinne procedió a soltar su _carry-on_ y se quitó la enorme mochila de la espalda: tenía bastante por hacer y poco tiempo, por lo que puso manos a la obra y comenzó a armar la carpa que había comprado en Rodorio, colocándola debajo del gran árbol de aquel bello jardín. Quizás esa no era la solución más inteligente, especialmente considerando que lo mejor sería aprovechar el resguardo del inmenso techo del Templo… pero hacerlo de esa manera le quitaría toda la sensación de aventura y misterio, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse: amaba embarcarse en aquellas peripecias, y si bien no era su estilo que involucren a un tercero, en este caso era diferente pues había adquirido no sólo un compromiso monetario, sino también uno con ella misma. La idea de lo salvaje, de lo repentino, de cualquier cosa que le permitiese expresarse y disfrutar de su libre albedrío era algo que la atraía con creces.

Tras haber finalizado con la preparación de aquella carpa, la joven procedió a treparse al árbol con destreza y colocó, de la mejor manera que pudo, un trozo amplio de tela impermeable entre las ramas, de manera que sirviese de cobertura extra en caso de lluvia. Probablemente estaría bien sin aquella adición, puesto que había invertido en una tienda de buena calidad… pero era mejor estar precavida. Ahora que todo estaba listo, sólo restaba entrar sus pertenencias a aquella nueva y precaria vivienda, extendiendo su bolso de dormir y provisiones alimenticias.

Era obvio que aquel periplo no sería para nada fácil, pero aquella fuerte mujer jamás abandonaba sus ideales: rendirse era para los cobardes y Corinne estaba lejos de ser una.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 22-

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

No había chances.

El silencio se abría paso en el Templo de Géminis, casi como si la oleada de lágrimas hubiese vuelto en forma de hermetismo.

Nada ni nadie se movía, sin embargo había miles de sensaciones danzando dentro de ellos, los habitantes de aquel recinto.

Un minuto de calma en un lapso eterno, un atisbo de misterio: el silencio era algo que Kaname no podía manejar bien pero desde lo acontecido aquella mañana con Saga, ella no había tenido más opción que someterse a las profundidades de la discreción. Una mesura obviamente moderada, empujada por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento que se había apoderado de su cuerpo ante el efecto negativo de sus acciones.

Al igual que Kaname, Saga no había abierto la boca en todo el día. Tampoco hizo el esfuerzo de hablarle ni de entablar contacto visual con ella, siquiera en los pocos momentos en los que tuvieron la dicha de cruzarse dentro de la casa. Dadas las complejas circunstancias, ella no intentó iniciar ninguna conversación: no se sentía digna en lo absoluto, no creía merecer volver a hablar con él.

A pesar de haber dado vueltas por toda la casa en búsqueda de excusas, ensayando vacías palabras dentro de su mente que sabía que jamás pronunciaría, lo único que Kaname logró hacer satisfactoriamente fue tirarse en el sillón y prender la televisión. El mismo canal se mantuvo reproduciendo programas sin sentido por horas y horas, la mirada perdida de la joven entrecerrada e inmune a cualquier estímulo externo. Inconscientemente había entrado en piloto automático, quizás como una manera de protegerse, y no tenía la menor intención de abandonar dicho estado.

Estar allí, cobijada por los almohadones de aquel mullido sillón, sólo trajo amargos recuerdos a su mente. Dos meses atrás, apenas llegada al Santuario, sus piernas se habían rendido de cansancio y decidieron arbitrariamente hacerla descansar sobre un sorprendido Saga, sus cuerpos reconociéndose por instinto, pegándose el uno al otro como si llevasen un pesado imán por dentro. Quizás había sido en ese momento, incluso más que cuando lo volvió a ver por primera vez luego de tantos años… probablemente haya sido allí, en ese instante vergonzoso e invasivo, cuando comenzó a tejerse la urdimbre del afecto adulto.

¿Qué tan diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas si ella se hubiese dado cuenta antes de su error? No precisamente de la interacción física con Kanon, sino de la equivocación fundamental que había cometido con respecto a su relación enfermiza con Saga. Todo se veía demasiado oscuro ahora, y el hecho de que afuera hubiese anochecido quizás tenía algo que ver con el aura lúgubre que la rodeaba. No quería molestarse en encender la luz. No era necesaria: así estaba bien.

Kaname deslizó los ojos hacia la puerta de entrada… había gritos. Gritos coronando su mente y trayendo a rastras más memorias. Un vidrio reventándose contra la puerta y una explosión de rabia, Saga discutiendo con fiereza con otro joven que no conocía. Ella sólo sentía miedo. Incertidumbre. Pánico. Desamparo. Una ajena sensación de terror la había colonizado al notar que Géminis se encontraba frente a más de una persona… quizás no pudo manejar ese extraño momento de disociación que experimentó mediante el tacto de quien más tarde supo reconocer como Death Mask.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien Saga siempre la había protegido desde un comienzo… Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Pudo reconocerlo en cada mirada, en cada gesto, en la manera en la que él apoyó su mentón sobre su frente a la mañana siguiente de aquel encuentro poco feliz con Cáncer, en las discusiones frecuentes con Kanon. Cada momento había sido de júbilo, pero por alguna razón ella sólo había terminado por contribuir de manera negativa a su vida. ¿Con qué necesidad había tenido que monopolizar su tiempo? Aquella había sido una de las cosas más estúpidas de todas, en especial considerando el impacto que causó con sus amistades.

Pero, ¿por qué seguía pensando así, si en su mente ya había repasado millones de veces sus equivocaciones? Evidentemente la culpa era un poderoso aliciente en toda aquella mezcla de desgano y tristeza: la realización de que todo se había perdido era tan llenadora, que sencillamente seguir revolcándose en su miseria era lo más fácil que podía hacer. Por supuesto que tenía la voluntad de enmendar sus errores, pero ya no dependía de ella en lo más mínimo puesto que Kaname misma había sido la perpetuadora.

La noche de aquel vacío sábado continuó su curso y alrededor de las diez y media de la noche Kanon volvió de su guardia, entrando a Géminis rascándose la panza, que ya sonaba producto del hambre.

—¡Ya llegué! — exclamó a viva voz, comenzando a manotear con violencia la pared en búsqueda del interruptor de la luz. —Ay Zeus, ¿por qué diablos está todo apagado…? ¿Qué cuesta dejar una luz prendida para cuando el idiota de Kanon vuelva de trabajar…?

La joven no se mosqueó en lo absoluto por la llegada del menor de los gemelos, ni siquiera cuando comenzó a quejarse por la falta de iluminación en la sala de estar.

—Hasta que te encontré, maldito desgraciado.

Kanon golpeó la tecla con fuerza, aplicándole toda la presión de la palma de su mano casi como si pretendiese descargar su molestia con el, pero la súbita aparición de Kaname allí en el sillón provocó que deje salir un grito agudo, llevándose una mano al pecho instintivamente.

—Por todos los Dioses, Kaname… Me acabo de dar el susto de mi vida…

Tenía que reconocerlo: la figura de aquella mujer recostada en el sillón continuaba resultándole extremadamente erótica. Pero luego de la escena desgarradora con la que se encontró esa mañana, sabía que era necesario ponerle un freno al asunto entre ambos; de lo contrario, si realmente lo quisiese, fácilmente podría lograr tenerla entre sus brazos… pero no estaba bien: Kaname estaba herida. Su hermano no le preocupaba, puesto que Kanon mismo sabía que Saga se lo había buscado por no querer asumir su realidad; por el otro lado aquella mujer se veía devastada y él no quería continuar colaborando con aquel sentimiento de pesar.

—Hola hermosa… — susurró Kanon con suavidad, sentándose junto a ella.

Sin embargo Kaname no le dirigió la mirada. Sólo se reincorporó con dificultad, aún sus ojos clavados en el televisor.

—Ah… Kanon… Has llegado de trabajar… Déjame, ahora cocino algo para ti…

Había algo diferente en ella. Algo había cambiado y su voz lo hacía notar con creces, como si hubiese perdido algo en el camino…

Kaname estaba completamente vacía, estaba ida: se había convertido en un fantasma de lo que era.

—¿¡Pero qué dices!? — exclamó él, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo ante la realización de lo mucho que lo incomodaba el comprobar lo que él mismo había generado. —Te ves terrible, déjame que yo me encargo de la cena.

Ella asintió robóticamente y procedió a recostarse nuevamente en el sillón.

—Antes de que vaya a la cocina… ¿Quieres que hablemos sobre esto?

—No.

La respuesta de Kaname salió despedida rápidamente, más afilada que una navaja… pero sabía que era inútil negarse. Conocía muy bien a Kanon, y la respuesta era obvia:

—Bueno, tú no quieres pero yo sí. — acotó el geminiano, quien sólo necesitaba continuar hablando en búsqueda de algo que lo hiciese sentir menos culpable. — Mira Kaname… Si tengo que ser sincero contigo, creo que ambos sentimos una atracción tremenda el uno por el otro. Si me involucré físicamente contigo fue porque realmente te deseaba… incluso ahora lo sigo haciendo.

" _¿De qué sirve todo esto que estás diciendo…?"_ quiso preguntar ella, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Era más fácil dejarlo hablar, eso era lo que él quería: desvincularse. Era increíble… no había cambiado en nada.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tú estás fatalmente confundida conmigo, Kaname. — continuó. — Yo sólo te quiero como a una hermana… lo que es una lástima porque la piel que tenemos es increíble, la he pasado de maravillas en la cama contigo, pero continuar teniendo sexo juntos es un error.

— _Bien Kanon, ahora dime algo que no sepa…_ — Kaname pensó para sí, sintiéndose algo indignada.

Las palabras de aquel hombre eran tan cobardes que, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía evitar molestarse un poco.

—Así que ese es mi veredicto: te has confundido… pero te lo digo por tu bien.

—¿Confundida? ¿Confundida contigo, Kanon?

—Exactamente. — asintió el geminiano, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Kaname lo miró con desdén desde su cómodo lugar.

—Kanon… Yo sólo quería pasarla tan bien como tú.

—Estás equivocada. — le respondió Kanon con rapidez, en un tono que provocó que la joven se irritase aún más. — Pude sentirlo en tu cuerpo anoche, tú buscabas a alguien más… Y en el fondo sabías que no era yo a quien deseabas.

El menor de los gemelos se puso de pie nuevamente, pero antes de marcharse le dedicó una sonrisa a aquella mujer que parecía haber perdido todo color en el rostro.

—Ya Kaname, no pienses más en eso… Al menos conmigo puedes empezar de nuevo, hagamos de cuenta que nada sucedió y listo, ¿o no?

—Ojalá fuese tan fácil. — susurró ella, aferrándose al control remoto.

—Sí que lo es…

Kanon pronunció aquellas últimas palabras casi como si fuesen un suspiro, para luego esconderse en la cocina, a salvo de aquella fantasmagórica y poco natural presencia. Tanteó hacia atrás con fuerza, manoteando la mesada de la cocina y apoyando su espalda en ella, finalmente dejando caer su cabeza… ¡Pero qué imbécil había sido! De todas las mujeres del mundo, ¿¡por qué había tenido que lastimarla a ella!? Jamás se perdonaría el daño que le hizo, pero Kanon era tan inmaduro para expresar su dolor… Simplemente no podía ponerlo en palabras, su primer instinto era excusarse y tratar de incriminar a otras personas. Claramente ambos habían querido dar un paso más e involucrarse de una manera sexual, ambos lo habían buscado pero lo que Géminis menor vio en los ojos de Kaname, lo que comprobó al sentir sus caricias; y lo que era peor, lo que expresaba el mismo cuerpo de aquella mujer, eran cosas que habían terminado de espantarlo por completo. Kanon la quería y mucho, pero ella no era la indicada, era un amor diferente… Y él no era la persona que ella realmente buscaba.

Y es que originalmente un par de polvos no hubiesen resultado de gran relevancia para aquel hombre, pero todo este tema había tomado una dimensión muy diferente y no pudo evitar asomarse con cuidado por el marco de la puerta: Kaname aún se mantenía allí y sus límites físicos se borraban de a poco, casi como si estuviese desapareciendo frente a sus ojos. Su alma se había perdido aquella misma mañana, y probablemente reposase entre las palmas de las de Saga, moviéndose a su merced y deseo.

Así de grave era todo.

—¿Vas a irte?

Aquel geminiano no era de hacer ese tipo de preguntas… pero en ese momento todo estaba tomando un color muy diferente, y Kanon comenzaba a sentir miedo. Era algo extraño para él, considerando que desde pequeño había elegido desterrar esa sensación de su cuerpo.

—Quizás. — respondió ella como si nada, sin reparar en la gravedad de sus palabras. — De hecho, he estado pensándolo… pero todavía no lo he decidido.

—Tienes que hablar con Saga. — acotó el menor. — De verdad te lo digo, no hagas una estupidez… ¿quieres volver a arrepentirte?

La joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir el peso de la preocupación de Kanon sobre ella, pero por alguna razón no podía decírselo con sinceridad… No podía hacerlo, no lograría ser clara con él aunque quisiese; y eso era porque seguramente, aunque Géminis menor no lo hubiese confesado, él también se estaba sintiendo igual de mal que ella.

—¿Por qué no vas ahora mientras cocino?

—Kanon, ya le dije todo lo que podía decir… No es el momento de hablar con él nuevamente, quiero darle tiempo.

—No seas terca, sé que mueres por ir a verlo. — espetó él, comenzando a atarse el delantal de cocina. — Sé sincera contigo misma.

—Ya Kanon… basta, por favor.

Al igual que cuando él llegó minutos antes, Kaname volvió a ignorarlo con creces: ya había dado sus explicaciones y no quería seguir tocando el asunto, al menos por ese día. Sin embargo aquello generó un increíble revoltijo dentro del estómago de Kanon, quien se sentía desesperado ante la visión del desastre que ella se había vuelto. No podía tolerarlo, era … Lo incomodaba de una manera tan horrorosa que sólo le generaba excusas y más excusas, y una necesidad inconcebible de evadir sus propias culpas y responsabilidades.

Definitivamente, cuánto antes Kaname se arreglase con su hermano iba a ser mejor para él.

—Hermosa, no empieces un juego que no puedes ganar.

Kanon se acercó hacia ella sigilosamente, extendiendo un poco sus manos y colocando los dedos como si fuesen garras, para luego abalanzarse sobre ella con ganas, en un último intento por cambiar el clima tenso que reinaba en la sala.

—¡Prepárate…!

La exclamación del geminiano se alzó por sobre ambos, aquel hombre comenzando con su certero ataque de cosquillas. Kaname no se esperaba el gesto en lo absoluto y profirió un sonoro quejido de enojo, pero él nuevamente se forzó sobre ella, aprisionando con firmeza los rollitos que la joven poseía en su cintura: conociéndola desde hace tanto tiempo sabía su punto débil, y sabía que no habría manera de que no se ría si se enfocaba en esa zona.

Tal como Kanon supuso, Kaname no tardó en dejar escapar una risotada, al principio forzosa por el estado en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo eso era lo que Géminis necesitaba en ese momento: un sonido fresco, sincero, que lo libere de gran parte de la culpa que sentía. El menor de los gemelos se dejó ir junto a ella, divirtiéndose a pleno con el sólo hecho de torturarla, como si representase un baño de expiación para sus pecados, el alegre repiqueteo de la risa aguda de aquella mujer funcionando como anestésico, aplacando poco a poco el bullicio solitario que había comenzado a gestarse dentro de sí.

Acomodado completamente sobre ella, la cintura fofa de Kaname se derretía entre sus hábiles y varoniles manos, las cuales no dejaban un solo centímetro sin recorrer en pos de continuar haciéndola divertirse bajo su comando. Y si bien no había olvidado en lo absoluto sus amarguras, el acto de reírse estaba comenzando a resultar extremadamente liberador para aquella dolida mujer, quien encontró una manera menos amarga de dejar salir todas sus lágrimas y tristezas. De sus ojos brotaba una mezcla extraña de penuria con disfrute y al menos se permitió ese instante para dejar salir aquella auto censurada voz, en un alarido de máxima sensibilidad; su espalda encorvada al igual que su cabeza, casi como si su cuerpo quisiese empujar hacia atrás toda felicidad, toda la piedad y los intentos de abstracción humana.

Pero no podía durar mucho.

Aún con la sensación temblorosamente deliciosa a flor de piel, Kanon dejó de ejercerse sobre ella de una manera terminante y súbita. Sorprendida ante aquel tajante parate la joven se retorció una vez más, manoteando el brazo del menor de los gemelos para que continúe.

—¿Qué pasa Kanon...? — inquirió entre risas. — ¿Por qué parast-

Y luego de casi doce horas sin verse, aquellos ojos se cruzaron nuevamente.

Pegado al respaldo del sillón se encontraba de pie Saga, más cerca de lo que ella pudiese haber imaginado dadas las condiciones que los rodeaban. Su primera reacción fue reincorporarse con rapidez, el labio inferior comenzando a temblarle otra vez al notar el rostro indiferente con el que aquel hombre los estaba observando.

—Hasta que te dignaste a salir de la habitación. — espetó Kanon, quien se había alejado apenas lo vio aparecer por el pasillo.

El menor de los gemelos mostraba una incomodidad en absoluto poco común, considerando que su insistente y magnética personalidad lo hacía preso de una actitud que hasta incluso podría verse como desconsiderada en ocasiones de alta tensión.

La mirada de Saga era implacable y no intentaba esconder el desprecio que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Aunque en ese momento sólo pudiese aparentar dureza, sus orbes inflamadas lo delataban sin compasión alguna… ¿de qué servía esconderlo? Estaba muriéndose por dentro y era justo que ellos dos lo supiesen.

—Veo que no pueden quitarse las manos de encima en ningún momento.

Saga desconoció a Kaname por completo y le dedicó una mirada de odio a su hermano, para luego acercarse a la mesa y tomar una de las revistas de deportes que había sobre ella.

—Pueden seguir ahora, total ya me voy.

—No seas imbécil Saga, sabes que no es así. — bufó Kanon, poniéndose de pie. —Pídele disculpas a Kaname por lo que acabas de decir.

—Kanon por favor, él no tiene de qué disculparse… en todo caso, yo…

Pero Géminis menor no le prestó la más mínima atención al pedido de Kaname, acercándose cara a cara con su hermano, colocando su rostro a centímetros del de él en una obvia provocación.

—El problema lo tienes conmigo, ¿o no? — espetó con énfasis. —Ella ya se ha disculpado aunque no tendría por qué haberlo hecho, ¿por qué tienes que tratarla mal ahora?

—¡Kanon! Por favor, ¡ya no sigas! Todo esto es responsabilidad mía…

El mayor no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños por la furia, la impotencia que sentía era tan enorme que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¡Pero mujer ya deja de decir esas estupideces! — gritó Kanon con bronca, mirando a Kaname con ira. —¡Él también debe hacerse responsable! ¿Acaso no es obvio que la culpa es compartida entre los tres…?

Y en ese momento culmine, donde aquellos patéticos partícipes se reconocieron, Kaname pudo notarlo: el desamparo se hizo presente en las facciones de Saga y las cubrió de oscuridad, su cuerpo girándose sobre sí para esconderse, para tapar una vez más su vulnerabilidad.

Allí lo supo.

Él no había vuelto a mirarla.

Él no había buscado nada en el rostro de ella.

Él no había querido, ni siquiera intentado, acercarse a ella.

¿Pero qué diablos pretendía…? Ya lo sabía.

No había absolutamente ningún punto de retorno, no podría tolerar el vivir constantemente apresada por una situación como esa.

Apenas Saga cerró la puerta de su habitación, finalmente pudo aflojarse por completo, arrastrándose con dificultad sobre la cama. Otra vez su rostro sabía a sal y sus labios se humedecieron forzosamente, casi como si las lágrimas intentasen acompañarlo en su tormento, rodeando sus hinchadas mejillas con sus brazos llenos de agua de mar y desconsuelo. Lágrimas de una profundidad indescriptible que se arrojaban al vacío, a una pileta temblorosa, a una muerte segura bajo la suave cobija de la frazada de aquel muchacho.

No lo toleraba. No podía verla aún. Tenerla enfrente lo hacía explotar de angustia y aún no sabía cómo manejarlo… Todo podría haber sido tan sencillo. Podría haber sido más hombre, podría haber asumido sus sentimientos desde tiempo antes, podría haber intentado decir _"te amo"_. Podría haber perdonado a pesar del dolor, a pesar de que le molestase saber que ella era libre para hacer lo que se le viniese en ganas, así fuese acostarse con su hermano. Podría haberla invitado a entrar, a hablar, a sincerarse… Podría. Podría, pero no lo hizo. No hizo absolutamente nada.

Podría también haber cerrado el pico al verlos en el sillón, jugando sin intenciones de ningún tipo. Saga sabía que no estaban haciendo nada… ¿pero cómo no sentirse inferior a Kanon? ¿Por qué siempre era más fácil para él hacerlo culpable de sus infortunios? Si todo había resultado ser un juego para su hermano, un mero juego de caza donde la jugosa presa era Kaname. Ese pensamiento era el que más lo desgarraba, el que más le costaba procesar, y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza y estrujar sus azules cabellos. Saga se retorció en la cama, gimiendo de rabia y dolor: no podía enfrentarlo y había reaccionado puramente por sus celos. ¿Acaso Kanon lo había hecho a propósito…? ¿Acaso habría intentado quitársela, sólo para hacerlo sufrir?

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan insignificante?

—¿Saga…?

Agobiado por sus pensamientos no creía en lo absoluto que ella volvería a insistir, una vez más, del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Quizás era una señal…? Quizás debería tomar valor y…

—Saga…

Kaname respiraba con calma, con una entereza que era difícil de procesar en aquella situación. Pero Kanon se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada desencajada. Miedo. El miedo había vuelto a alcanzarlo y esta vez no habría cosquillas o distracciones que lo salven. Casi como si un duro golpe le hubiese sido propinado, tendría que comerse sus propias palabras y hacerse responsable de lo que había sucedido, y de su propio pesar.

—…Mereces ser feliz.

Pero sin saber por qué, Saga fue incapaz de responder.

Esa sí había sido una señal.

La joven se alejó de la puerta tras algunos segundos, dejándole ver a un conmovido Kanon el color rojo de sus ojos, la furia contra sí misma reprimida en forma de un labio inferior flagelado, masticado con rabia.

No hizo falta decir absolutamente nada más.

Aquella noche, en el Templo de Géminis, nadie durmió.

Sin embargo había otra persona más en el Santuario que estaba pasando por una situación compleja, y es que el comienzo de la aventura de Corinne no había empezado de una manera en absoluto feliz. La vida en el recinto de Piscis, el cual se suponía que sería su hogar, se había convertido en un problema mucho más denso del que había incluso imaginado al mediodía: ¡hacía muchísimo frío! O mejor dicho, por alguna razón que no entendía bien esta vez le estaba costando tolerarlo, y el pensar en aquello la frustraba sobremanera, especialmente considerando que debido a su trabajo había aprendido a lidiar con ese tipo de condiciones molestas. Obviamente aquella joven desconocía que la cercanía del invierno usualmente servía para incrementar el frío que en ocasiones provenía desde Acuario, el Templo vecino, manejado por Camus.

Visto y considerando que la relación con el dueño de Piscis era inexistente, ni siquiera podía darse el gusto de armar algún tipo de fogata pequeña para mantener algo de calor: estaba segura de que Afrodita detestaría el mero hecho de que ella se haya instalado allí a la fuerza, no quería terminar provocándolo más. De momento sólo contaba con una linterna, sencilla pero de gran cantidad de lúmenes, su carpa, bolsa de dormir, documentos, una muda de ropa y algunas provisiones, en especial mucha agua mineral… la hidratación era incluso más fundamental que el alimento. Su preciado equipo fotográfico se mantenía con ella en todo momento, a resguardo ante cualquier tipo de improvisto.

Lo único que estaba detestando de toda esta situación era el tema del baño: si la naturaleza llamaba, probablemente no tendría más opción que ocultarse entre la vegetación… no se sentía orgullosa de ello, pero no sería la primera vez.

Si bien ella era una persona con una voluntad de hierro, en aquella primera noche a la intemperie no lograba conciliar el sueño. Hastiada de dar vueltas allí dentro, Corinne se levantó y se colocó su campera, abandonando la carpa con su cámara en la mano… sabía cómo distraerse fácilmente, y no quería llegar a perder una buena oportunidad de fotografiar aquel lugar de noche.

Caminando entre el pasto, algo húmedo por el incipiente rocío, la joven colgó el equipo en su cuello. Y mientras su mente procesaba la belleza del aroma a tierra mojada, su cuerpo se volvió liviano como una nube: frente a ella se abría el más majestuoso cielo nocturno que alguna vez hubiese contemplado. El brillo de aquellos astros era inexplicable y se fundía con fiereza en una explosión de colores junto con las titilantes estrellas, esparcidas cuantiosamente sobre ella. La noche en el Santuario era poderosa y así le gustaba demostrarlo, ejerciendo sobre ella una presión conmovedora que casi la había llevado a las lágrimas; el misterio y la energía atrayéndola, envolviéndola, provocando que se enferme de celos por la brutalidad de aquel escenario etéreo.

La vida propia y silenciosa de la naturaleza se reveló contra ella, sus sonidos exacerbándose casi como por capricho de la Luna, permitiendo que el alma de Corinne se desnudase ante el vaivén sempiterno de las olas, llegando a recoger –en un turbado parpadeo- los resabios de una iridiscente estrella fugaz.

Recostado sobre alto techo del Templo de Piscis, Afrodita extendió su pálida mano por sobre su cabeza, directo hacia el benevolente universo, agradecido de haber podido recibir la bendición de aquel espectáculo. Todo parecía monótono para él, sin embargo aquel raro hecho provocó que su visión se tornase algo borrosa… lo había pedido. Era lo que él más deseaba, un gesto, una señal de lo impredecible. Un punto de retorno en tanta soledad.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero en esa oscura noche ambos habían logrado compartir un momento mágico y singular.

El gran engranaje había comenzado a correr.

Ciertamente las estrellas provocaban, discretamente, increíbles hechizos.

Y mientras la vida de Corinne estaba a punto de comenzar en el Santuario, muy a su pesar, la de Kaname estaba cerca de finalizar; aquel rostro repelente de pie frente a ella, dispuesto a darle la despedida. El cielo variaba para cada persona, y ante aquella joven de cabellos celestes, se había presentado muy irónicamente.

—¿Por qué huyes?

En el pie del Santuario Death Mask la miraba con desdén, apoyado con comodidad sobre una de las columnas.

—No estoy huyendo. — habló la joven, su voz temblorosa ante aquella presencia. — Sólo estoy haciendo lo correcto… lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio.

Aunque supiese que Cáncer ya no estaba interesado en ella, después de los encuentros que ambos habían tenido era muy obvio que Kaname aún sentía miedo de él. No podía olvidar lo que Death Mask había hecho con su cuerpo, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás: ella ya se iba, ya no tenía nada que ver con aquel Caballero, ni con Saga, ni con Kanon, ni con el Santuario. En esas condiciones era lógico mentalizarse con que nadie vendría a su ayuda… y así estaba bien. Era lo que merecía.

—¿Por qué te pones así…? — inquirió Máscara en un tono hastiado. — ¿No querías largarte de aquí? Ya hazlo de una vez.

Allí quieta, con lágrimas en los ojos, era el momento de terminar. Aquel era el final y lo había asumido… pero no quería. Sabía que no deseaba irse, sabía que quería intentarlo de nuevo, una vez más. Más ese lujo no era para ella.

" _Ven conmigo"_

Un reencuentro. Un roce inevitable y traicionero. La ilusión del engaño, perpetuando una mentira, una burbuja de idiotez. El desengaño. La desidia por inercia y por aceptación.

Una voz que la reclamaba, que quería volver a llevarla a su lado.

Un momento de estupidez humana, compartida, cegando el casto sentir del corazón.

" _No quiero que te arrepientas"_

Al final de todo y sin importar el resultado… la aceptación: había llegado el adiós.

Y luego, la oscuridad la engulló por completo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Desde ya perdón por subir tan sobre la hora el capítulo, pero esta semana he vuelto a mi trabajo y llego bastante tarde a casa D: Sin embargo no se preocupen por la historia, seguiré actualizando semanalmente como de costumbre :) Lo único que podría llegar a cambiar más adelante es el día de publicación, tengo que ir viendo cómo acomodo todo.**  
 **Algo me dice que una de mis lectoras va a estar muy feliz por este final... Sí, tu sabes quien eres, siéntete libre de disfrutar XD**

 **Por cierto, ¡bienvenida/o LyaS! Agradezco de corazón que hayas decidido leerme y dedicar unos minutos a escribirme :'D ¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia! Espero que los próximos acontecimientos te sigan pareciendo igual de interesantes :'3 Creo que voy a terminar haciendo una bolsa de boxeo con el rostro de Kaname, así pueden pasar todos a darle unos buenos golpes JAJA. Honestamente, en el fondo y a pesar de todo, es un personaje que me da mucha lástima (¡por favor no me tiren piedras!)... nunca pudo superar su pasado y continuó con los mismos patrones de comportamiento apenas vio viable hacerlo con Saga. Definitivamente ella no esperaba hacerle un mal, al contrario, su deseo era perpetuar la dinámica de "protección" que habían tenido en su infancia, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba generando una relación muy tóxica entre ambos. Sin embargo florecieron sentimientos amorosos entre ellos, es lógico el pensar que Saga mismo, inconscientemente, también se encontraba manteniendo la misma dependencia que lo hacía sentir cómodo.**

 **En definitiva: Saga continuó cómodamente con su dependencia emocional y no quiso o no supo reconocer lo que le pasaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente era tarde. Kaname se mantuvo como siempre, aferrándose a lo único que sabía hacer -generar relaciones tóxicas- porque tontamente creía que estaba haciendo un bien; y Kanon... bueno, intentó por todos los medios desligar culpas. Ha sido un duro golpe para él el hecho de caer en la cuenta de que él también era responsable de su partida, y sintió miedo... no tanto por ella, si no por él mismo. A pesar de todo siguen siendo tres personajes muy inmaduros.**

 **Me hubiese gustado crear un final feliz para Saga y Kaname... de hecho lo pensé e intente planificarlo, modificando hechos futuros, pero la verdad es que no hubiese sido en absoluto creíble.**

 **En fin, no quiero escribir un testamento :D**

 **¡Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana!**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 23-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Con el transcurso de los días, la noticia de la partida de Kaname se esparció rápidamente por todo el Santuario. Saga y Kanon no fueron los únicos que tuvieron que comenzar a procesar su ausencia: Mu, Aldebarán y Nanako también se sintieron algo desamparados, especialmente dadas las poco claras condiciones en las que había desaparecido… Realmente parecía haberse borrado de la faz de la tierra, y en el tercer Templo reinaba un silencio y una tranquilidad pocas veces vista en toda la historia del lugar.

Dejando de lado a ambos gemelos la persona que más estaba sufriendo aquella pérdida era Nanako, quien, después de cuatro días de lo sucedido, se encontraba profundamente herida ante la realización de que en realidad, poco y nada sabía de la que supo ser su primer amiga.

—Nanako, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar así…?

Mu entendía muy bien la significancia que aquella relación había tenido para Nanako: a su criterio él era el que más la conocía, no sólo por el tiempo que llevaban juntos sino porque, al principio y quizás un poco contra su voluntad, ambos supieron compartir un vínculo físico lleno de significancia emocional. Aunque el ariano no lo dijese, no deseaba olvidar ni un segundo de aquel momento… ya nada de resentimiento quedaba, y de alguna manera sentía que había accedido a un plano superior, un lugar de equilibrio sólo para él. La figura de Nanako en su vida había trascendido de una manera muy diferente a la que había imaginado en un comienzo, en el cual ni siquiera había considerado que pasaría a vivir con una mujer desconocida: ahora ella se había convertido en una compañera de vida, y entendía lo que la soledad podría llegar a lograr dentro de ella, puesto que él mismo supo ser la ofrenda necesaria para mantenerla en pie.

En todo este tiempo a su lado, Nanako había avanzado tanto que Aries se encontraba sumamente preocupado ante los pensamientos que se estarían desenvolviendo dentro de la mente de ella. Él podía notarlo, sabía que desde hacía un tiempo estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño…

—¿Me escuchas? — volvió a inquirir él con voz suave, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. — Estoy preocupado por ti…

—Mu… perdóname, juro que no estoy ignorándote en lo más mínimo… Es que…

—¿Por qué no hablas conmigo sobre lo que sientes? Sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte… No te lo guardes todo para ti misma. — pidió Aries.

La joven suspiró con pesar, lentamente recostando su rostro sobre la mesa del comedor. Estiró sus delgados brazos y entrelazó ambas manos sobre su nuca, otra vez suspirando.

—Es que me siento fatal… El sólo hecho de pensar que no fui una buena amiga con ella me está matando. — respondió Nanako, apoyando la frente en la dura superficie de madera. — Mu… No puedo imaginarme lo mucho que ha estado sufriendo como para tomar esa decisión…

Era cierto que Aries también se había encariñado con Kaname: su presencia siempre era algo positivo para aquel pequeño grupo de amigos que se había formado, definitivamente sería muy difícil tapar ese hueco.

—Creo que estuvimos todos en falta. — admitió Mu, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que peor me hace sentir…? — continuó Nanako, clavando sus ojos en los de su amigo. — Realmente jamás supe nada de ella… ¿Crees que de verdad me ha visto como una amiga? ¿Quizás la he presionado demasiado…? ¿Quizás insistí de más…? De verdad yo quería lo mejor para ella…

Aquella extraña confesión provocó que Mu se sintiese algo confundido, sin saber bien a qué se refería Nanako, pero tampoco quiso preguntar al respecto: seguramente fuesen cosas de amigas, y el hecho de que él indagase estaba completamente de más.

—¿Por qué se habrá ido…? — abrió los labios secos, para volver a apretarlos con rapidez. — Mu… ¿Por qué se fue Kaname?

—Ojalá lo supiera…

A pesar de estar tan dolida, Nanako respondió de inmediato al gesto cariñoso que le propinó Mu: el joven había estirado su mano hacia ella, apretándola con afecto y compasión.

—Es que todo esto es tan chocante, cuanto más pienso más dudas tengo, más extraño me resulta… — habló con pesadez. —No sé por qué Kaname dejaría así como así a los gemelos, especialmente considerando la relación que…

Mu miró con sorpresa a su amiga, la cual había dejado de hablar de golpe y ahora portaba una expresión de idiotez en su rostro… Por todos los Dioses, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?

—¿Especialmente considerando qué, Nanako?

¡Era todo tan obvio!

—Mu, ¿me acompañarías por un rato…?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? — contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, aún sin entender el súbito cambio de comportamiento de la joven. — ¿A dónde vamos?

Bajo el sol de aquella fría tarde, un furioso Milo había arrastrado a Camus hasta el rellano del Templo de Géminis con el sólo propósito de que el acuariano se disculpe.

—¿¡Ves Camus!? — exclamó el escorpión. —¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Te dije que la habías cagado!

Milo se encontraba en extremo preocupado por los gemelos, especialmente considerando que en esos cuatro días _ninguno_ de los dos había respondido a las "llamadas cósmicas" ni a las convencionales que el escorpión había generado **,** tampoco a la puerta. Que Kaname se vaya le importaba tres demonios, nunca había sido de su cuidado lo que suceda con ella, pero al saber sobre el vínculo de los tres no podía evitar pensar en Saga y Kanon… ¿Cómo habrían tomado ese vacío tan repentino? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Necesitarían algo…?

Comenzando a irritarse por el griterío de Milo, Acuario se cruzó de brazos y revoleó los ojos, regalándole su mejor cara de perro al escorpión. Entendía lo que él decía, ¿pero de qué servía ponerse así? Era algo lógico, ese desenlace estaba dentro de las probabilidades y seguramente sería inevitable con el tiempo.

—Milo, ¿ya puedes parar de mover los brazos como un imbécil? Yo no tengo por qué disculparme con nadie.

—¿¡Por qué eres tan necio!? — volvió a gritar Milo, su enojo exacerbándose más al escuchar la respuesta del acuariano. — Mira lo que hiciste, ahora ninguno me contesta… ¡Si Kanon ha muerto será por tu culpa!

Pero cuando Camus estaba a punto de contestarle, súbitamente Mu y Nanako aparecieron frente a ellos, haciéndole pegar un saltito al escorpión y asustándolo:

—¿¡Pero qué…!?

—¿Milo? ¿Camus? — habló Mu, sorprendido de encontrárselos allí. — ¿Qué hacen aquí…? No sabía que ustedes también eran amigos de Kaname.

—¿Amigos de Kaname? No, en lo absoluto… — dijo Milo con desdén, mirando a Nanako de mala gana mientras le respondía al ariano. — Estoy preocupado por los gemelos, hace días que llamo y no me responden… Y de paso quiero que esta hielera terca se disculpe con ellos.

—¿Por qué? — Aries inquirió con mucha curiosidad, empezando a entender que había bastantes más cosas que no sabía de las que originalmente había creído.

—Pues Nanako podría explicarte, ella estuvo presente en esa pequeña conversación.

Mu se acercó hacia la puerta de entrada de Géminis y llamó con fuerza, procesando lo que el escorpión había dicho recién… ¿Qué tenía que ver Nanako en todo eso?

No pasó desapercibido para la joven el tono acusatorio con el que Milo se dirigió hacia ella: a este punto ya estaba comenzando a sentirse bastante harta de la inutilidad de Escorpio en procesar una respuesta negativa, dado que cada vez que se lo cruzaba tenía que soportar sus miradas desagradables… Por qué tuvo que ser tan idiota y acostarse justo con él, era algo que en ese momento no lograba entender. La joven de cabellos marrones tomó aire y dirigió su mirada hacia Camus, quien también lucía molesto, como si no quisiera estar allí.

—Camus no le ha dicho nada malo a Kaname, no considero que se haya equivocado… Si algo tengo que destacar, es que ha sido muy respetuoso con nosotras.

Acuario miró a su amigo con una expresión de victoria, cosa que terminó por hacerlo perder aún más los estribos… si es que eso era posible.

—¡Me tienen harto! ¿¡Con qué derecho hablan ustedes si no saben nada de lo que pasó!?

Pero para sorpresa del grupo que allí se había juntado, esa vez la puerta sí se abrió, un desalineado Kanon asomándose:

—¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo…? ¿Pasó algo que no sepa?

Rápidamente el rostro de Milo se relajó por completo, abalanzándose sobre Kanon y abrazándolo sin mediar palabras. Sus ojos no daban crédito, después de tantos días podía verlo… estaba tan preocupado, sin embargo comprobar que se encontraba a salvo era algo que le generaba una felicidad inmensa, en seguida borrando todas las preocupaciones que había estado acumulando en ese período de tiempo.

Y a pesar de los buenos sentimientos del escorpión, Kanon no reaccionó de la manera más alegre: con una clara mueca de horror en el rostro se alejó al instante de Milo, palpándose los brazos con firmeza.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces!? — exclamó espantado, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Escorpio, quien intentaba volver a abrazarlo. —¿¡Acaso Camus terminó de volverte gay!?

—Qué gracioso Kanon. — el acuariano acotó, otra vez tirando los ojos para arriba.

—Ay Kanon gracias a Zeus que apareciste… No me respondías en lo absoluto y luego de la partida de Kaname qu-

La súbita mención de aquel nombre femenino provocó que el menor de los gemelos empalidezca un poco, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Estaba preocupado por ti. — admitió Milo, ahora su emoción bajando un poco más hacia la Tierra.

—No seas exagerado… — le respondió Kanon, prestando más atención a sus alrededores. —¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? ¿Hay fiesta y no me enteré?

—Quiero saber dónde está Kaname.

Nanako habló con severidad, el ambiente alegre de segundos atrás esfumándose por completo. La joven avanzó hacia él, su semblante serio, intentando buscar la mejor manera de dejar salir de sus labios aquellas sospechas que ella tenía… Cuando se trataba de sexo Nanako tenía un instinto afiladísimo, y en el mismo momento en que lo conoció su olfato le había dado a entender que Kanon era precisamente el mismo tipo de ejemplar que el descerebrado del escorpión. Era probable que sus peores sospechas se confirmasen pronto, puesto que era tan notorio lo que pasaba entre su amiga y aquellos dos gemelos… Algo carnal había ocurrido de por medio, si no no se explicaría su inesperada ausencia: ella no los dejaría así porque sí y Kaname tenía toda la apariencia de ser una persona incapaz de desligar el sexo del amor.

Definitivamente eso había sido… pero quería escucharlo de la boca de Kanon.

—Dime dónde está. — insistió ella, colocándose frente a él sin miedo. — ¿Por qué se ha ido…? Dímelo, necesito que me expliques todo… Quiero verla, la extraño, esto es muy injusto…

Era claro que, por más que aparentase, Géminis no se sentía precisamente a gusto tocando ese tema así como si nada. Pero también entendía un poco la posición de Nanako, puesto que era la única amiga que Kaname tenía en el Santuario… era de esperarse que quisiese saber más.

—La verdad es que no lo sé… Es decir, sé por qué se fue, pero no sé dónde está.

—¿Y Saga dónde está? — se metió Milo, poco dispuesto a dejar que aquella mujer que lo rechazó tome protagonismo frente a Kanon.

Algo incómodo ante aquella pregunta Kanon eligió guardar algo de silencio, sin saber bien cómo afrontar la respuesta. Tenía que buscar la mejor manera de explicarlo, puesto que conocía bien al escorpión y sabía que volvería a insistir pronto… pero tampoco servía ponerlo en palabras bonitas, ni darle vueltas a la realidad. Tragó saliva con fuerza y ladeó un poco la cabeza, llevándose una mano a los cabellos, restregándolos con algo de pesar: aquellas cuatro personas lo miraban con impaciencia y era mejor que lo diga pronto.

—Kanon… ¿Pasó algo con Saga?

—No lo pudo superar. — contestó con frialdad, sus ojos reflejando el piso.

Al instante de oír aquella respuesta Mu se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano, su corazón comenzando a latir rápidamente sin previo aviso por la angustia de esa terrible noticia; mientras que Milo se aflojó por completo, mirando a Camus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… ¿Acaso era por eso que no había contestado? ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así por su cuenta, en vez de buscar refugio en sus amigos…?

Por primera vez en aquella semana Acuario comenzó a sentir algo de culpa, llegando incluso a pensar en que su intervención realmente había sido un error… pero, si Saga realmente hubiese fallecido, ¿no hubieran sentido su cosmos desvanecerse…? Al menos uno de ellos tendría que haber sentido cómo se apagaba, no podría haber sido tan repentino, ¿o sí?

Sin embargo Kanon elevó el rostro, palpando con claridad el aura amarga de todos, y volvió a hablar, riéndose un poco:

—Ah no, no es lo que piensan… Es que ahora está viviendo con Shaka. — se apresuró a clarificar Géminis menor, el resto del grupo dejando salir un suspiro generalizado. — La verdad es que desde que Kaname se fue, Saga y yo nos llevamos muy mal… la convivencia es imposible.

Y en ese mismo momento, mientras todos intentaban recuperarse del susto, un agudo sonido cruzó el aire con rapidez: la palma de Nanako voló con furia hacia la mejilla de Kanon, propinándole una sonora cachetada con una fuerza que poco hubiese esperado, considerando la contextura física y delgadez de la joven de cabellos marrones.

—¡Eres un tremendo imbécil!

La reacción explosiva de Nanako sorprendió a todos, Mu quedándose boquiabierto por aquel arrebato de carácter e indignación. Era la primera vez que la veía actuar de esa manera, pero lo entendía… Sabía que esa muestra de violencia sólo había sido producto de su desesperación, de su angustia. Así no hubiesen compartido tanto tiempo juntas Nanako realmente quería a Kaname, significaba muchísimo para ella.

Con la cara ardiendo por la bofetada un pasmado Kanon se llevó la mano hacia la zona afectada, sintiendo la hirviente picazón subiendo por su rostro, que finalmente estaba mostrando algo de color. No lo había notado hasta ahora, inconscientemente había dejado de lado la figura de Nanako en la vida de Kaname… de verdad tenía una gran amiga.

—Tienes razón. — admitió él, con una expresión completamente seria. — Pero nada se puede hacer ahora, ya se ha ido y no va a volver.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan inamovible!?

Nanako otra vez arremetió contra él, llevando sus puños cerrados hacia el fornido pecho del geminiano, intentando forcejear para intimidarlo. Era obvio que la diferencia de sus cuerpos era grande, y para Kanon los golpeteos de aquellos finos brazos se sentían livianos como una brisa.

—¿¡Por qué no la detuviste!?

Por más resentimiento que Milo pudiese sentir contra ella tenía que admitir que en ese momento no sentía el más mínimo deseo de figurar en escena. La valentía de aquella mujer supo hacerlo callar, y provocó que se guardase sus opiniones para sí mismo, dejándola desquitarse todo lo que quisiese con Kanon. Él era de su misma calaña así que lo conocía, sabía que era probable que su amigo hubiese hecho de las suyas… aun así su camaradería le provocaba defenderlo, pero tampoco podía tapar el Sol con un dedo.

—No creí que fuese justo hacerlo. — se excusó Kanon como si nada, desligándose de toda responsabilidad.

Estupefacta ante el descaro de aquel hombre, Nanako lo empujó como pudo y se metió en el Templo de Géminis a la fuerza, recorriendo la casa como loca en búsqueda de la habitación de Kaname.

—Tiene que haber una pista… algo… — balbuceó angustiada, comenzando a revolverla sin parar, sin ningún tipo de reparo o filtro.

Kaname había dejado absolutamente todo como siempre, no parecía haber armado ningún tipo de bolso ni cartera y todo se veía ordenado. Sus infantiles pertenencias rodeaban el lugar y le provocaban aún más pesadumbre a la delgada joven, quien se encontraba perpleja ante el hecho de que no había absolutamente ningún rastro de a dónde podría haberse dirigido. Molesta ante la ausencia de datos, de señales, del más mínimo indicio, Nanako arremetió contra los cajones, abriéndolos de par en par, comenzando a revolver la ropa con lágrimas en los ojos… más una conocida voz a sus espaldas le hizo tragarse aquella debilidad, puesto que no quería mostrarla frente a él.

—No creas que a mí no me afecta. — habló Kanon, parándose por detrás de ella.

—No hiciste absolutamente nada para detenerla… Eso ya me da una pauta de lo mucho que te importa.

El menor de los geminianos se mantuvo observándola, una furiosa Nanako desperdigando a sus alrededores toda prenda que apareciese frente a sus ojos. La ropa interior de Kaname volaba por los aires sin reparo alguno, y Kanon no pudo evitar recordar… era aquel cajón. Ese que días atrás le provocó espanto abrir, ante el pensamiento de que su hermano estaba conviviendo con una menor de edad.

—Todavía sigo sin entenderlo Kanon… — continuó ella, palpando con tristeza el fondo vacío de aquel mueble. — ¿Qué diablos pasó entre ustedes…?

A pesar de su semblante falso, Kanon se sentía horriblemente culpable por la manera en la que terminaron las cosas. No podía esconderlo y aquel reproche constante en ese tono de voz tan agudamente molesto sólo lograba que se sienta peor, sus oídos taladrados ante la insistencia de Nanako. La joven estaba siendo extremadamente molesta y metida, y el sólo pensar en que ya no tenía nadie sobre quién derivar las culpas provocó que apriete los puños con fuerza, profundamente enojado.

—Ella se veía tan feliz… ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarla ir así!?

No había hecho lo correcto. En su mente sólo primaba su error y su incapacidad de afrontarlo… pero ella, obstinada como era, estaba decidida a restregárselo en la cara.

—¿¡Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el culpable de todo!? — explotó Kanon sin poder aguantarse más, tomando bruscamente a Nanako del brazo y obligándola a pararse con fuerza. —¿¡Por qué no le recriminas al idiota de mi hermano también!? ¡Él era el único que podría haber hecho que Kaname se quede, y prefirió huir como una rata inmunda…!

Lejos de amedrentarse por aquel gesto violento del menor de los gemelos Nanako lo miró con rabia, el pulso temblándole sin parar.

—¿¡Y tú de que mierda hablas!? ¿¡Por qué tampoco viniste a verla!?

—¡Yo no sabía nada! — exclamó Nanako, impotente, sin una pizca de miedo. —¡Nunca supe nada!

Ante la respuesta evasiva de la joven, Kanon aprisionó aún más el brazo de Nanako, enterrando la punta de sus dedos en la escasa carne que protegía aquellos finos huesos. El gesto de Kanon denotaba tanta pero tanta tristeza que ella se sintió morir, la frustración de Géminis volviéndose real a través de aquel decadente contacto… Podía sentirlo. Podía comprender lo mucho que él estaba sufriendo esa pérdida… pero no iba a echarse atrás: Nanako sabía muy bien que algo había terminado de romperse aquella tarde en la que Camus y ella hablaron con Kaname, lo que los hacía en parte responsables.

—¿¡Y de qué serviría que supieses!? ¡Si yo fui el que se acostó con ella! — continuó Kanon, completamente desencajado, volviendo a darle un brusco tirón. —¡Ya déjalo ir de una maldita vez, ella se fue! ¡Jamás debería haber vuelto!

Ahora sí, completamente furiosa, Nanako se tiró sobre él y se aferró a los cabellos del geminiano, intentando devolverle todo el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en su brazo, producto de la fuerza que aquel hombre ejercía sobre ella.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! — gritó la joven, estirando para sí la cabellera de Géminis. —¡Tú tienes que saber a dónde fue! ¿¡No tienen una historia juntos…!? ¡Ve a buscarla de una maldita vez!

Aquella discusión estaba sobrepasando los límites de lo normal, Kanon dejando salir un fuerte alarido de frustración, hecho que provocó que los demás se adentrasen a la casa, llegando a presenciar ese espectáculo decadente: Camus se enfureció al instante por la manera en la que él estaba sosteniéndola y sacudiéndola, era completamente innecesario y sólo provocó que su mal humor se extendiese, cosa que no le costó mucho dado su estado de molestia por los planteos de Milo; mientras que el escorpión decidió no meterse, observando todo desde atrás.

—Ya es suficiente. — intervino Mu, enseguida colocándose por detrás de Nanako y aferrándola de la cintura, levantándola unos centímetros en el aire.

Sin embargo ella no lo soltaba e intentó patalear hacia atrás para liberarse del ariano, quien la sostuvo con más ímpetu.

—¡Ve a buscarla!

—¿¡Qué no entiendes que es inútil!? — gritó Kanon, entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor que estaba comenzando a inundar su cuero cabelludo.

—¡YA BASTA!

Hastiado por el patetismo de la situación Aries no dudó ni un solo segundo en inflar al máximo su cosmos, aquella ola de energía provocando que Nanako se paralice por el miedo, los largos cabellos de Kanon deslizándose libres entre sus dedos. El tono de voz de Mu, en extremo amenazante, fue por demás certero, esa muestra de dominancia y poder sumamente contrastante con el carácter afable que ella conocía: sin proponérselo, Mu había logrado que el instinto de supervivencia de Nanako se disparase, en un solo segundo, de cero a cien.

Aquella joven lo miró con terror, entendiendo que probablemente se había sobrepasado en su accionar.

—Nanako sé que te sientes mal por no haber podido hacer nada... — habló nuevamente el ariano, ahora con más pasividad. — Pero esta no es la manera.

Ahora sí era el momento adecuado para Escorpio, por lo que avanzó algunos pasos para meterse en la escena, pudiendo sentir la rabia que brotaba del cuerpo de Kanon, quien también había procedido a soltar el brazo de Nanako.

—Kanon… ¿estás seguro de que así está bien?

Más el menor de los geminianos no contestó.

—¿Podrían dejarme sólo con él? — pidió Milo, mirando al resto. — Necesito que se vayan… Sí, incluso tú Camus.

—No esperaba otra cosa… De todas maneras ya me iba.

El francés habló por lo bajo, abandonando el templo con su semblante habitual: en realidad estaba aliviado por poder irse de aquel lugar… había un clima que no podía tolerar, y para colmo había tenido que presenciar cosas que lo volvían loco. Así y todo Nanako hubiese reaccionado mal, Kanon no tenía por qué pasar al plano físico con ella… ¿Estaba demente? Sólo era una joven normal, sin ningún tipo de cosmos o poder inusual… ¿Cómo había intentado forzarse en ella un Caballero de Atena? No sólo era indignante para el acuariano, sino que también era algo vergonzoso. Realmente estaba alegre de no tener que verle más la cara, al menos por lo que quedaba de día.

Mu tampoco volvió a mediar palabra, teletransportándose inmediatamente con Nanako, quien siquiera osó abrir la boca para quejarse, aún temblorosa por lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a explicar qué pasó? — exigió Milo con poca paciencia, cruzándose de brazos. — Espero que no terminemos discutiendo como la otra vez.

Sin fuerzas por el encontronazo con Nanako y con sus sentimientos, Kanon se despatarró en el piso, suspirando profundamente. Casi inconscientemente tomó una de las panties que se encontraban a su alrededor, mirándola sin prestar atención.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ya sé que me equivoqué, no necesito que tú también me lo digas. — dijo Kanon con algo de pesar. — A mi manera estoy haciéndome responsable de mi error, no voy a andar mostrando mi arrepentimiento por ahí… soy el menos indicado para hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — inquirió el escorpión, posando sus ojos en él con atención. —Sé que nunca has tenido la mejor de las relaciones con Saga, se han peleado desde que tengo uso de razón… Pero realmente, para que el cabezotas se termine yendo…

Kanon dejó salir un bufido, revoleándole a su amigo aquella prenda íntima por la cabeza.

—¿Ya ves por qué te dije que no quería hablar? No me reproches.

—Bueno… pero quiero saber qué pasó.

—Mucho semental por fuera Milo, pero muy dentro eres una maldita vieja chismosa… Por Zeus, no cambias más. — dijo el gemelo menor con algo de cansancio. —Tuvimos sexo.

El escorpión se encogió de hombros y posó sus ojos en las panties que recibió por parte de su amigo: eran completamente carentes de sensualidad e infantiles… la peor combinación.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo?

—Dos. Veces. — continuó Kanon, enfatizando cada una de las palabras para que Milo entienda la gravedad de los hechos… pero no hizo diferencia alguna en su amigo, quien siguió mirándolo con cara de nada. —¿No ves que eres idiota? Piensa un poco Milo… Por todos los Dioses…

—¿Valió la pena?

Ante la falta de atención del escorpión, el geminano no pudo evitar bufar otra vez… A veces no podía creer la escasez de materia gris que Milo podía presentar, sin sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

—¿Tú qué crees? Por supuesto que no…

—¿Y cómo sucedió?

Kanon podía jurar que la falta de delicadeza de su amigo estaba a punto de sacarlo de sus casillas, ¿pero qué pretendía? Sabía que era así, lo conocía y en ese momento no lo hacía de mala fe.

—De todos los Caballeros, ¿justo tú tienes que preguntarme eso? — respondió Géminis. — Ya sabes lo que sucede cuando hay atracción… Conoces muy bien lo difícil que es controlarse… Pero también sabes la historia que compartíamos los tres. — tragó saliva. — Yo me equivoqué, la presioné, pero era porque quería que de una maldita vez comience a verme como a un hombre y no como a un niño de ocho años… El tener sexo con ella reafirmaría nuestra propia adultez, o al menos así lo sentí en ese momento. — Kanon bajó un poco la cabeza, notablemente molesto consigo mismo. — Pero cuando lo hicimos por segunda vez pude verlo en sus ojos… Lo entendí por completo, supe que realmente ella no lo había superado, Kaname estaba buscando algo más, y yo no podría darle eso, ¿sabes? Supongo que el entender que ni siquiera era yo a quien buscaba, terminó doliéndome en el orgullo…. Cuando noté todas esas cosas, supe que tendría que abrirme de todo esto, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero Milo?

Milo escuchó con atención las palabras de Kanon, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

—No, la verdad es que no comprendo. — dijo el escorpión con sinceridad. — Pero temía que suceda algo así… más que nada por la estúpida idea de Camus.

—¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Camus en todo esto?

En ese mismo instante Milo recayó en la gravedad de lo que había confesado, y la pregunta de Kanon sólo logró hacerlo sentir como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de hielo encima. Tragó saliva antes de responder… Era cierto que los gemelos no tenían la más pálida idea de lo que él había planeado con el acuariano.

—¿Milo? — insistió Kanon, su tono de voz volviéndose penetrante y furioso. —Respóndeme.

Pero, incapaz de brindarle a su amigo una respuesta, el escorpión se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, visiblemente nervioso… esta vez no había metido la pata: directamente se enterró enterito hasta la cabeza, y sabía que no había manera de salir airoso de aquella incómoda situación.

En el doceavo Templo las cosas no estaban siendo precisamente fáciles: a la mañana siguiente en la que Corinne acampó, Afrodita salió, como solía hacer cada día, para llevar a cabo su rutina matutina de ejercicio. Piscis no era una persona que disfrutase demasiado el tiempo en el exterior, sin embargo aquella salida diaria lo ayudaba a calmarse y distraerse… sin embargo se encontró con el gravísimo hecho de que esa mujer desagradable había osado profanar su precioso jardín de rosas con su sucia y antiestética carpa, lo que llevó a que se enoje aún más por aquella molesta situación.

Dado que ella aún no parecía entender que no era en lo absoluto bienvenida, el pisciano decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y actuar más directamente, por lo que decidió clavar en la carpa algunas de sus rosas más afinadas y espinosas como advertencia, sin importarle que en ese momento Corinne estuviese descansando allí adentro. Pero, como si ella estuviese determinada en probar su paciencia, la joven no se inmutó demasiado y salió lo más tranquila a saludarlo, logrando que el pisciano se meta corriendo a su casa por la frustración.

Para desgracia de Afrodita, ella era muy insistente: la ubicación de la carpa estaba muy cerca del ventanal de su cocina, por lo que en varias ocasiones se encontró con que Corinne se acercaba a espiar y a intentar entablar conversaciones con él, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Para el pisciano no sólo era varonil y fea, sino que además era demasiado ruidosa, intentaba llamar su atención dándole golpecitos a la ventana y gritando. Obviamente, como buen asocial que piscis estaba probando ser, no tardó mucho en cambiar las cortinas de su casa por otras más opacas, cortando todo contacto visual que ella pudiese intentar generar.

Al mediodía del día siguiente Afrodita volvía cansado de su guardia matutina, la presencia de aquella mujer le estaba resultando más molesta de lo que hubiese supuesto en un principio, y eso se reflejaba en un incipiente comienzo de insomnio que no lo dejaba en paz. Como hombre que guardaba una gran importancia con respecto al descanso y al cuidado de su cuerpo y piel, ver sus horas de sueño drásticamente disminuidas estaba comenzando a repercutir en su cutis, comportamiento, y especialmente, en su ya de por sí irritable temple… Notar los parches que Corinne había colocado de manera precaria en su carpa lo volvió loco, por lo que esta vez volvió a agujerearla, procurando dejarla como un colador. No contento con eso, también realizó algunos tirones en la tela, desgarrándola en varios sectores.

Mientras volvía hacia la entrada de su hogar un olor algo extraño comenzó a golpear su nariz, más no prestó demasiada atención puesto que el aroma a rosas predominaba. En ese momento lo único que necesitaba era comer algo y descansar, por lo que no perdió tiempo en preparar un almuerzo liviano, para luego dejarse ir en el sillón, los ojos ardientes y secos venciéndolo en segundos.

Más tarde era hora de regar sus plantas, por lo que se colocó ropa más cómoda y que pudiese ensuciar sin problemas. Salió lo más campante con la pesada manguera colgando del hombro, acoplando la boquilla al grifo, el cual abrió para dejar salir el líquido transparente. Mientras el tubo se llenaba, Afrodita se acercó despacio hacia la precaria vivienda de la chirusa y se asomó por uno de los agujeritos, esbozando una sonrisa al notar que no se encontraba dentro.

—A ver si ahora aprende la muy desagraciada…

Acto seguido aumentó la presión de agua y tomó la manguera con furia, comenzando a rociar insistentemente todas las pertenencias de la joven: no hubo objeto ni prenda de ropa que se salvase, siquiera dejó de lado la bolsa de dormir de Corinne. Su obra de arte se veía increíble y la admiró con maldad, regocijándose al imaginar la expresión de disgusto del rostro feo de aquella mujer. Obviamente no se perdería ese instante de alegría por lo que, tras hacerse cargo de su rosedal, acomodó todo rápidamente y se apresuró hacia la cocina, corriendo las cortinas sin disimulo y sentándose para esperar el momento en que llegue.

Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, la reacción de Corinne distó mucho de lo que Piscis había fantaseado: la joven sólo procedió a apoyar el bolso que traía en el piso y suspiró con pesar, apoyando las palmas en sus anchas caderas.

—Ahh este Afro… — dijo como si nada, provocando que el pisciano apriete los dientes con fuerza. — _Oh well_ … (Oh bueno…)Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, considerando que en este momento prácticamente estoy _homeless…_

—Home- ¿qué? — se preguntó Piscis, afilando los ojos en búsqueda de alguna expresión o mueca de sufrimiento.

Corinne se estiró y comenzó a quitar sus húmedas pertenencias de la carpa, acomodándolas allí sobre el pasto para que la luz del sol ayudase a que se sequen más rápidamente.

—Uff… ¡Menos mal que no se llevó mi equipo fotográfico!

Ahora sí.

La mandíbula tensa de Afrodita obtuvo un segundo de relajación, el pisciano entendiendo claramente qué era lo que debía hacer si quería que ella se vaya de una vez por todas: aquella extranjera de figura masculina, tan sutil y fina como una horrible bestia, no tenía lugar en su bello jardín, y si no quería entenderlo por las –no tan– buenas, entonces debería pagar el precio de su descaro con su posesión más preciada.

El resto del día resultó ser algo más tranquilo para el Caballero de la doceava casa, quien no intentaba disimular el gesto de satisfacción que le generaba el recrear en su mente la huida de aquella desgraciada. Nuevamente encontró refugio en su imaginación, que en esos últimos días había estado algo relegada por todo el disgusto, y eso lo ayudó a sobrellevar la noche entera, despertando a la mañana siguiente con energías renovadas.

Aquel plan precisaba que él fuese lo más sigiloso posible por lo que hizo gala de sus dotes sobrehumanos y se metió lentamente en la carpa, Corinne envuelta en la bolsa de dormircomo si nada hubiese pasado el día anterior.

—Esta asquerosa no tiene gracia ni para descansar… — susurró con odio, tomando el bolso donde ella misma aclaró que se encontraba su equipo fotográfico, y dejando en su lugar un rectángulo de papel.

Algunas horas más tarde Corinne finalmente despertó, manoteando con algo de modorra hacia un costado, intentando palpar la silueta de su cámara a través del bolso de lona… Más la ausencia de este provocó que se siente con brusquedad, agarrando el papel y llevándoselo a la cara.

— _What the hell is this?_ (¿Qué diablos es esto?)— balbuceó sin entender, asustada ante el pensamiento de haber sido víctima de un robo.

Pero su paciencia se fue al tacho en el momento en el que entendió lo que había pasado: allí en el papel había una caricatura con el rostro de Afrodita, seguido por un dibujo de una rosa ensangrentada y la leyenda _"VETE"_.

¿Qué tan infantil podía llegar a ser este hombre…? Corinne estaba hecha una furia, no podía entender por qué tanta negación hacia su presencia… podía tolerar prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero que se metan con su medio de vida y mayor felicidad era algo completamente prohibido.

Sin meditarlo se dirigió hacia la entrada y comenzó a llamar a la puerta sin parar ni un solo segundo, Afrodita abriendo enseguida con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su felino rostro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora…? — inquirió él, disfrutando la expresión de ira en el rostro de la joven. —Pero qué falta de modales eres… Mira si llamar así a la puerta, como si fueras un caballo o algún animal desagradable de esos…

Ignorando la manera despectiva en la que el pisciano se dirigió hacia ella, Corinne procedió a contestar, intentando no ser conflictiva en pos del bienestar de sus cosas:

—Devuélveme mi equipo.

—Yo no sé nada de ninguna cámara. — contestó Afrodita como si nada, revoleando los ojos hacia un costado.

—Ah, ¡por favor! — bufó ella molesta, metiendo la tarjeta enfrente de sus ojos, señalando el dibujito del pisciano — ¡Este eres tú! Ya dame mis cosas, por favor.

Corinne se estaba poniendo precisamente en el lugar que Afrodita deseaba, rogándole por sus pertenencias… ¡Al fin! Eso era lo que él quería, y ahora con algo de igual valor de su lado podría negociar por su preciada libertad.

—Sólo te lo daré si prometes irte de una maldita vez.

Ante aquella respuesta, la joven no pudo evitar suspirar, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y rascándosela con algo de rabia contenida.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? No me conoces en lo absoluto, no te he hecho nada para que me trates así.

—Ay querida… Precisamente tu presencia es el problema.

—¡Pero si no te he hecho nada! Yo sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien…

—¡Por favor! Eso es imposible… — dijo el pisciano, llevándose una mano a la nariz. —Por cierto, ¿nadie te ha dicho lo mucho que apestas?

—¿Y pues a qué diablos quieres que huela? Ni siquiera me dejas usar tu baño.

Por supuesto que Corinne no se sintió en lo absoluto ofendida ante la observación sobre su aroma corporal, era lo normal, considerando que no había podido tomar una ducha desde que comenzó a acampar en el jardín de Piscis.

—Pues ya que te instalaste como plaga en MI precioso jardín, mínimo deberías oler a rosas. — contestó él con resentimiento, recordando que en aquellos últimos días el olor extraño había ido en aumento. —Aunque gracias a ti se está empezando a pudrir, más razones para sacarte a patadas de aquí.

—En todo caso deberías agradecerme, puesto que estoy fertilizándotelo gratis. — se sinceró Corinne como si nada, observando con algo de diversión cómo el rostro de Piscis comenzaba a empalidecer.

—¿Q-qué has dicho…?

Sin darse cuenta, el labio inferior del pisciano comenzó a temblar, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se movía en cámara lenta… No… No, no podía ser...

—Que te lo estoy fertilizando. — continuó como si nada. — Tu jardín. Con mi cac-

—¡YA CALLA! ¡MUÉVETE!

Acto seguido Afrodita la empujó sin cuidado y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su su jardín, tomando la carpa y las pertenencias de Corinne y revoleándolas hacia un costado sin el más mínimo reparo… y por detrás… el horror…

—¿¡Cómo pudiste…!? Mis rosas… T-tanto esfuerzo… — balbuceó incrédulo, intentando que las rodillas no se le doblen por sí solas: el hedor estaba resultando insoportable para él y sumado a la impresión de aquel descubrimiento, estaba siendo complicado para Afrodita no desvanecerse allí mismo.

La joven lo siguió con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos como nada hubiese ocurrido.

—¿Me vas a dejar vivir como un ser humano digno?

La realidad era que Piscis sólo quería largarse a llorar allí mismo por la impotencia, pero tenía muy en claro que no lo haría frente a ella. Él era fuerte, muy fuerte… No se doblegaría ante nadie sin importar lo que suceda, ni siquiera ante el maltrato de Saori. Después de todo era por eso que estaba aguantando, ¿o no…?

Pero al ver aquel resultado, al notar que por más que se esforzase por echarla las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería, si no mucho peor, no pudo evitar preguntarse: _"¿era realmente necesario?"_ ¿Hasta qué punto se sacrificaría? Aquel jardín era una de las cosas más importantes para él y verlo profanado de esa manera era extremadamente doloroso.

—Por favor, vete, te doy tu cámara pero ya vete de una vez… Sólo me has traído problemas.

—Lo siento Afrodita, pero no puedo irme. — contestó ella, intentando acercarse a él para mostrar algo de compasión.

—¿Por qué tan insistente…? ¿Para qué has venido hasta aquí?

—Vine porque soy una nómada de la libertad.

Piscis la miró automáticamente, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro… ¿Acaso estaba loca?

—¿Libertad? ¿Aquí en el Santuario…? Pffft querida, no sabes dónde te metiste… — dijo él, engreído. —Ignora las palabras de la Jefa y terminarás en el piso, aplastado y lamiendo las cenizas de su cigarro… Hazme caso y lárgate de una buena vez.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, pero firmé un contrato, así que por más que quisiese no puedo irme a ningún nado. — explicó ella, mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor. — De todas maneras este es un lugar bellísimo, como pocos que he visto antes… No quiero abandonar todo tan rápido, todavía tengo mucho que descubrir por aquí.

Aquel hombre indignado no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento, no podía comprender qué era lo que ella veía allí, en un lugar tan asfixiante y demandante, en aquel lugar tan inestable en el que su propia vida podría irse al tacho en un solo momento: Corinne aún no lo comprendía, pero su misma presencia allí era prueba de ello.

—Realmente no te entiendo…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo sé muy bien quién soy y con eso me basta. — la joven ladeó un poco la cabeza, corriendo sus labios para el otro costado. — Ahora, ¿por favor puedes devolverme mi equipo?

—¿Estás demente? Después de este… ay, por todos los Dioses, me duele decirlo… S-si crees que voy a dártelo después de este desastre, estas muy equivocada.

Ya cansada de aquella discusión digna del coeficiente intelectual de un niño de diez años, Corinne pateó el piso hastiada.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender que solo quiero llevarme bien contigo? — inquirió la rubia. — Mira, lo siento mucho si tuviste algún inconveniente por mi llegada… pero yo no tengo la culpa de eso.

—¡Yo no quiero llevarme bien contigo! No me interesa, jamás lo he pedido… Pero esto… esto… lo que le hiciste a mi jardín es imperdonable.

La joven volvió a patear el suelo, ahora frunciendo el ceño sin disimulo… ¿Qué pretendía que hiciese en esa situación? ¿Qué se sirviese su propia mierda en un plato y se la comiese? Realmente era inútil hablar con él, era orgulloso y en extremo testarudo…

—Y bueno, lo hecho hecho está, supongo que seguiremos así. — contestó Corinne, pasando al lado de Afrodita y comenzando a levantar lo que quedó de su carpa y pertenencias. — Tú también tienes algo preciado para mí, sólo te pido que lo cuides… Porque yo no voy a rendirme.

¿Por qué…? ¿Qué había hecho él para tener que soportar semejante castigo…? Confundido por completo, Piscis no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse: una mezcla de sensaciones lo envolvía, estaba molesto, indignado, triste… era algo que no podía identificar en detalle, y el estómago había comenzado a arderle con violencia producto del estrés, sintiéndose a punto de desbordar. Aquella mujer era la persona más molesta que hubiese conocido en años, poseía una seguridad en sí misma que terminaba por arrinconarlo, provocando que constantemente el pisciano se pusiese a la defensiva… Esa misma seguridad era algo que estaba comenzando a calarle hondo, sin poder evitar sentir que tarde o temprano ella llegaría a desnudar por completo sus más profundos miedos y sentimientos.

Afrodita sufría enormemente por dentro, y eso era algo que nadie podía ni tenía derecho a saber.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Soy yo de vuelta (?), otra vez ya entrada la noche (al menos en mi país e_e)... Quería comentarles que, tal como supuse la semana pasada, a partir del próximo capítulo comenzaré a actualizar los días viernes en lugar de los jueves, como vine haciéndolo estos primeros meses. La razón de este cambio es que llego bastante tarde del trabajo y dentro de lo que es "la semana laboral", asisto a clases de noche casi todos los días. Esto me deja sin tiempo para editar correctamente los capítulos antes de subirlos, y no quiero que la calidad del fic se venga en picada por un tema de tiempo, problema que solucionaría fácilmente updateando los viernes, dado que los jueves es el día que más libre estoy luego de trabajar :D**

 **Espero que este cambio no les resulte molesto o incómodo T_T**

 **Les dejo un abrazote, y como siempre estoy eternamente agradecida por sus comentarios... ¡Amo sentir sus emociones! Me llenan de energía para seguir adelante :')**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 24-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—¿Kanon? Aún somos amigos, ¿o no?

¿Acaso era posible para Milo vivir sin causar ningún tipo de problema? Honestamente, ni el escorpión lo sabía… Era cierto que era una persona algo rencorosa pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos siempre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí. Por eso mismo era que le dolía tanto ver así de enojado a Kanon, quien subía como loco las escaleras directo hacia el Templo de Acuario. De hecho, Milo ni siquiera quería imaginar la cara de Camus cuando se enterase que _otra_ vez había terminado haciendo de las suyas…

—Kanon por favor respóndeme. — insistió, apurando el paso para colocarse a la par de su amigo.

—¿¡Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste!? — exclamó el geminiano hecho una furia. — ¡Me siento como un imbécil!

—E-es que creía que podía mantener todo bajo control….

—¡Medio Santuario lo sabía menos nosotros!

—Bueno, técnicamente no medio Santuario… — respondió Milo, comenzando a enumerar con los dedos de una mano. — Sólo éramos Camus, Shura y… Ay, mejor no digo más nada.

Era lógico que Escorpio terminase cerrando la boca, especialmente considerando la mirada asesina que Kanon le dedicó al escuchar su respuesta: Era de esperar que el gemelo sintiese que Milo le estaba tomando el pelo.

La realidad era que Milo en ese momento se sentía muy tonto, se había enojado tanto pero tanto con lo que Camus había hecho, que sin querer se le terminó escapando la verdad frente al menor de los geminianos. Y si bien podía tener episodios en los que no se contenía en lo absoluto al hablar, obviamente era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que bajo ningún concepto tenía que mencionar lo que sucedió entre Kaname y Death Mask… lástima que ahora era probable que se enterase, y esta vez por la propia boca del acuariano: en definitiva, hubiese sido mejor ser sinceros desde el principio. Ahora que estaba sumido en ese lío, no podía evitar pensar en eso.

Sin embargo el escorpión intentaba expiar sus errores manteniendo una actitud insistente, sin dejar de hablarle a Géminis, en un vano intento de distraerlo del inminente desenlace; y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ambos ya habían llegado al rellano de Acuario. Aquellos dos hombres tenían más en común que sólo una gran libido: los dos podían ser en extremo impulsivos e incluso llegar a revelar una veta agresiva, la cual Kanon demostró a grandes creces al reventar la puerta de entrada de una rápida patada, provocando que el gran trozo de madera se estrelle contra las pocas decoraciones que Camus había colocado en la recepción.

—¡Camus! — gritó Kanon, entrando pisando fuerte, corriendo con los pies los pedazos de porcelana que se habían regado por el suelo.

Al ver el espectáculo Milo no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza y agarrarse de los pelos… ¡Por Zeus! ¡Kanon había destrozado todo! Camus definitivamente lo mataría ahora…

El menor de los gemelos continuó con su camino hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde, para su sorpresa, Acuario estaba esperándolo como si nada con una copa de vino balanceándose entre los dedos.

—Tenía esperanzas de que no nos volviésemos a ver al menos por hoy, hasta que recordé que te habías quedado con Milo… — acotó Camus con tranquilidad, dándole un fino sorbo a su bebida. — Supuse que al escorpión se le aflojaría la boca, veo que no me equivoqué.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¿¡Se puede saber qué diablos tienes que ver tú entre nosotros y Kaname!? ¿¡Quién crees que eres para meterte donde nadie te llama!?

Camus no era ningún tonto. Conocía a Kanon y sabía que en ese momento de rabia podría hacer cualquier cosa… Es decir, ya se había propasado con una simple mujer, cosa que aún lo hacía enojar, ¿qué le garantizaba que no se comportase violentamente con él? Sin embargo tampoco sentía miedo: si bien aquel hombre contaba con una fuerza considerable, tampoco era un cavernícola como Death Mask, con quien no podría razonar ni en cien siglos.

Considerando que el escorpión no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda en ese momento, lo mejor sería mantenerse inamovible y calmo, cosas que Camus sabía hacer a la perfección.

—Ven Kanon, por favor toma asiento. — habló el acuariano, inclinando levemente la copa en una sutil invitación a sentarse frente a él.

—¡No me tomes más el pelo!

El geminiano no podía evitar hablar con rabia, extendiendo su mano hacia una de las cortinas y tironeándola hacia su pecho, en un vano intento por romperla. Allí mismo el acuariano entendió que, por más tranquilidad que aparentase, no sería suficiente… Era hora de usar el cerebro.

—Destrozar mi casa no quitará tu enojo, al contrario, sólo generará una lista más larga de favores para que el escorpión me haga luego, ¿y adivina a quién acudirá para quejarse? — continuó Camus. — Entiendo tu enojo, pero por favor te pido que te sientes aquí conmigo y escuches lo que tengo para decirte.

Milo había seguido al geminiano hasta adentro pero, con algo de miedo por lo que pudiese pasar, no se había movido de la recepción hecha polvo, intentando escuchar desde allí. Aquel día sólo parecía provocarle el quedarse rezagado de todo, y es que sabía que había metido la pata de lo lindo, no quería causar más destrozos en aquella casa.

Al notar el cambio en la expresión del rostro de Kanon, y contra todo pronóstico considerando lo rápido que todo podría haber escalado, Camus no pudo evitar regocijarse en su marcado perfil lógico y analítico: el geminiano terminó por acercarse a la mesa junto a él y colocó su mano en el respaldo de uno de los asientos, moviéndolo unos centímetros.

—Supongo que no tengo ganas de aguantarlo. — admitió, sentándose frente a Camus. — Apúrate, que no quiero arrepentirme de no reventarte la cara.

Tal como lo pidió, Acuario fue en extremo expeditivo. Kanon no entendía bien en qué momento su rabia terminó por enfriarse, pero sólo habían pasado pocos minutos desde que entró a aquella casa… Era casi como si Camus hubiese congelado su cerebro y sus extremidades, la violencia convirtiéndose en hielo y derritiéndose por sus poros junto con aquel deseo irrefrenable de destrucción que había nacido gracias a Milo. El acuariano vivía rodeado de un aura tan calma, que en momentos como ese terminaba por contagiarlo sin remedio.

Despacito y sin quejarse, Milo también terminó por acercarse –con algo de incomodidad– y finalmente tomó asiento al lado de Camus, quien lo miró con desaprobación. No tenía la menor intención de interrumpirlo ni de meterse, pero si el acuariano dudaba de aquello tampoco podía culparlo.

Ya con los ánimos más apaciguados, el joven dueño de la onceava casa procedió a sincerarse con Kanon sobre lo sucedido. Lo puso al corriente sobre todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, explicándole lo inusualmente apegado que Saga se había vuelto gracias a la llegada de Kaname. Para desgracia del geminiano, también tuvo que oír cómo Death Mask intentó abusarla aquella noche en la que ella salió en búsqueda del mayor… Ya no era viable esconderlo por más tiempo. Aquello hizo que Kanon se sintiese aún peor, puesto que lo que Camus no sabía era que eso había sucedido por sus actitudes inmaduras para con ella y su hermano. El menor de los gemelos entendía cómo podía ser que Saga se haya vuelto así de dependiente de ella, por lo que esa parte del relato de Acuario no lo sorprendía; pero lo que no lograba entender era cómo Kaname se lo pudo guardar para ella sola, considerando la situación de abuso infantil que supo vivir aquella vez en su niñez. El sólo pensar en lo mucho que debió haber sufrido en silencio hacía que a Kanon se le retuerza el estómago, sentimiento que se intensificó al Camus explicarle que la persona que la había ayudado a atravesar ese momento había sido Nanako.

Nanako… aquella mujer que tan mal bailaba, aquella mujer de carácter fuerte que no dudó un solo segundo en enfrentarse a él: aquella joven que soportó su maltrato en pos de ayudar a una amiga. Había descargado su ira con alguien que en realidad era su aliada, y lo que era peor, lo había llevado al plano físico.

Si sumaba todos los errores que cometió en esos pocos días, no merecía perdón alguno.

Pero aun así, a pesar de que Camus también le explicó por qué habían decidido mantenerlo a escondidas de ambos, Kanon no podía evitar estar molesto con él. Nadie le había pedido ayuda, ¿con qué derecho se había tomado esa atribución? Por alguna razón, y por más que lo enfureciese, lo de Máscara no le sorprendía en absoluto, eran compañeros hace años y solían salir juntos en cuantiosas ocasiones, ya conocía sus tendencias y eventualmente vería cómo lidiar con él… ¿Pero Camus? ¿Camus involucrándose con algo personal? Sabía que el acuariano podía ser misterioso en ocasiones, ¿pero qué había pretendido hacer? Influenciar a Kaname, así no haya sido con mala intención, no parecía algo muy propio de él…

—Creo que es suficiente. — dio por finalizado Camus, nuevamente deslizando la frágil copa entre sus dedos, el dulce néctar color carmesí meciéndose de un lado a otro.

El geminiano se dejó deslizar por el suave tapizado del asiento, tragando saliva con algo de fuerza.

—No estoy contento con lo que hiciste.

—Lo sé. — reconoció el acuariano. — Yo no considero haber hecho nada malo, pero si tú lo has sentido así supongo que no tengo más opción que disculparme contigo y Saga.

El tono de la voz de Camus salió tan indiferente como siempre, ni siquiera haciendo un esfuerzo en esa ocasión para hacer notar algún tipo de matiz o calidez. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el escorpión, a quien el susto no le duró mucho más, recuperando de a poco su descaro habitual.

—Siempre tan vacío Camus.

—No puedo inventar sentimientos.

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar con Saga? — inquirió Milo, tomándole el gustito a la conversación.

—Por mí que se quede para siempre en lo de Virgo. — respondió Kanon enseguida.

Acto seguido Escorpio carraspeó un poco, mirando a Camus en búsqueda de algo de complicidad.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Con Shaka…? Ya sabes que no durará mucho más allí.

Kanon notó al instante la expresión de susto que estaba poniendo Milo.

—¿Qué acaso no son amigos? La verdad es que mucho yo no sé, a Shaka no lo he tratado demasiado, simplemente no se nos da ese tipo de contacto.

—Shaka detesta a las personas que escapan de sus problemas… Le doy dos días más, como mucho. — explicó el escorpión, incómodo. — Aun no entiendo cómo ha aguantado tanto tiempo, es cierto que ya no es tan egocéntrico como antes, pero… su orgullo…

Ante aquellas nuevas referencias, Kanon no pudo evitar mirar a Camus y a Milo sin entender para qué lado estaba yendo la conversación.

—Saga también cortó todo contacto con él cuando apareció Kaname. — comentó Acuario.

—Ya veo… Mi hermano realmente es un idiota…

—¿Acaso no hablarás con él? — Milo no pudo evitar inquirir ansioso. — Si quieres te acompañamos, seremos tu apoyo moral como buenos amigos.

—Tú solo quieres estar presente porque eres chismoso, así que dejas el trasero en la silla o te lo convertiré en cubitos de hielo.

—Camus, qué concepto horrible tienes de mí…

La interacción tan natural de aquellos dos hombres provocó que el menor de los gemelos se sienta algo aliviado. Si bien las cosas no se veían para nada esperanzadoras, el saber que contaba con ellos era algo que lograba calmar a Kanon y hacerlo sentir contenido como pocas veces en su vida: los necesitaba y estaban ahí al pie del cañón. Eran increíblemente imperfectos, metidos, causaban problemas –en especial el escorpión– y en ocasiones no los entendía, pero aquellos dos eran los mejores amigos que alguien como él podría tener.

La relación que él tenía con su hermano era difícil de poner en palabras… pero en el fondo también se alegraba de que Saga pudiese contar con Shaka, aunque quizás su ayuda tuviese fecha de vencimiento.

—No. —habló el geminiano súbitamente. — No, conozco a Saga… Este no es el mejor momento para que lo sepa. Creo que es debo esperar hasta que regrese a casa.

A pesar de la preocupación de Milo, durante los dos días siguientes todo continuó de la misma manera. Saga se mantuvo viviendo en la Casa de Virgo y un hermetismo algo extraño continuó rodeando al mayor de los gemelos, que ya más conscientemente estaba eligiendo perpetuar el escape de su actual realidad.

Una fina lluvia recibió al Santuario por la tarde, pacientemente mojando todo a su alrededor, mientras que -una ya empapada- Corinne no se molestaba demasiado en buscar un cobijo adecuado. El otoño se había apoderado del clima y confluía con la insistente precipitación, resultando en temperaturas aún más bajas… era difícil para la joven tolerar aquellas condiciones, especialmente considerando el hecho de que su precaria carpa no se encontraba en el mejor estado gracias a los insistentes ataques de Afrodita. Quizás lo único bueno que podía sacar de aquella situación era el hecho de que el aguacero le servía para limpiar un poco su sucio cuerpo porque, como no podía ser de otra manera, el pisciano aún no la dejaba entrar.

Dado que no tenía mucho para hacer y que la lluvia no la intimidaba, la joven de cabellos dorados decidió que quizás era un buen momento para tomar un pequeño paseo por sus alrededores, que ya estaba empezando a conocer en más profundidad. Sin olvidar que la planta de sus zapatos chatos estaba cubierta de barro de aquel jardín, Corinne se dirigió con cuidado cuesta abajo, prestando atención para no resbalarse… una lastimadura en esas condiciones podría ser en extremo peligrosa, así que debía evitar caerse a como de lugar.

Para sorpresa de aquella mujer, al llegar al entrepiso perteneciente a Acuario algo inusual se abrió paso frente a sus ojos: sentado en la escalera de la entrada al templo se encontraba sentado un joven al que jamás había visto antes. El alto techo de aquel lugar lo cubría por completo y a pesar de que su rostro no lo delataba, su cuerpo denotaba una enorme frustración, especialmente sus manos, las cuales parecían apretar con desazón un martillo.

Curiosa como siempre, Corinne no perdió tiempo en acercarse a él, frenándose justo frente al marco de la entrada y entendiendo por qué portaba una herramienta como esa... la puerta tenía un agujero enorme que aparentemente él había intentado cubrir rústicamente con algunos remanentes de madera, mientras que las bisagras estaban a medio arrancar y el material del marco fisurado. A sus ojos era obvio que, por más que el joven se esforzase, no estaba haciendo un correcto trabajo de "reconstrucción": el material se superponía entre sí y los clavos estaban mal colocados y torcidos… claramente ese no era su fuerte.

—¿Por qué mejor no cambias la puerta? — inquirió Corinne, allí de pie.

Por supuesto que Camus había sentido su presencia, pero al no resultarle amenazante eligió ignorarla. Sin embargo al escucharla dirigirse hacia él no pudo evitar mirarla de manera inexpresiva, tal como siempre hacía.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Tú quién eres? — retrucó ella, ahora tomando el picaporte e intentando abrir y cerrar la puerta como si nada. — Woooow… Sí que está dañada, no sirve ni la cerradura… No pierdas más tiempo, definitivamente tienes que cambiarla.

El acuariano se mantuvo en silencio, observándola con esos ojos gélidos y profundos a los que ella no estaba en lo absoluto acostumbrada. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? ¿No podía decir siquiera "hola" o "buenas tardes"…? Si Corinne no hubiese conocido antes a Mu, Aldebarán, Shura y Aioros, tranquilamente podría haber pensado que ser maleducado era un requisito obligatorio para vivir allí.

Tras suspirar y revolear los ojos, la joven le devolvió la misma expresión, casi como si se burlara de él.

—¿Así funciona esto? ¿Si yo no me presento tú no dices nada?

Camus no caería en ese jueguito tonto de provocaciones por lo que tampoco le respondió, hecho que causó que ella volviese a resoplar con frustración.

—Soy Corinne, se supone que "vivo" en Piscis. — habló ella, enfatizando aquello marcando las comillas con sus dedos.

—Así que Afrodita… Eso explicaría tu estado.

¡Woah! ¡De verdad podía hablar! Luego de haber sido sometida a aquel escrutinio silencioso, la joven se encontraba realmente sorprendida por el tono grácil que poseía aquella voz… No se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué "estado"?

—No es de buenos modales decirlo.

—Ah vamos, puedes decirlo, ¡no me voy a ofender! — Corinne exclamó, dándole unas palmadas a la espalda de Camus.

Las cejas del acuariano se contrajeron instintivamente ante la falta de delicadeza de esa mujer desconocida. Él no era precisamente muy amigo de ese tipo de cercanías, pero la familiaridad que ella estaba profesando lo repelía bastante. Aun así, más allá de todo, él era un caballero, y además conocía muy bien lo difícil que podía ser Afrodita… no podía permitir que ella continúe en esas condiciones poco humanas.

—Puedes tomar una ducha aquí si lo necesitas.

—¿¡En serio!?

Al ver cómo el joven asentía Corinne no pudo evitar dar un saltito de alegría, su sonrisa iluminándose por completo; y procedió a darle un enorme abrazo a Camus, terminando por humedecer gran parte de sus ropajes. Aquello era algo que Acuario no esperaba en lo absoluto y se estremeció con repelús ante la súbita estrechez física… sin dudas esa muestra de agradecimiento lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero no le gustaba, en lo absoluto… Al menos no de esa manera.

Haciendo gala de aquella personalidad –a simple vista– inmutable, el acuariano se separó de ella al instante y se dirigió hacia el interior de su hogar, indicándole a la joven que lo siga. La realidad era que Corinne no sólo apestaba, sino que además sus ropas estaban cubiertas de mugre, agua y barro, resultando en una combinación brutal que no daba tregua a ningún tipo de piso: había dejado detrás de sí un rastro de suciedad que contrastaba con el hogar refinado y pulcro del francés, y eso la hizo sentir bastante avergonzada.

—¡Perdón! Prometo que luego te limpio la entrada.

—No te preocupes, luego alguien más se encarga. — le respondió Camus con tranquilidad, mostrándole dónde estaba el baño. — Puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites, dentro del mueble hay toallones y cosas de utilidad… Si has traído algo de ropa dímelo, puedo ir a buscarla.

—Ehh… Sí, digamos que tenía… Pero, eh, sufrió el mismo destino que lo que llevo puesto. — Corinne se encogió de hombros y luego colocó su pulgar hacia arriba en señal de victoria. —¡No hay problema! Dejo que esta ropa se seque y me la vuelvo a poner.

Asqueado, pero intentando ser lo más respetuoso posible, Camus apretó un poco los labios.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No. — insistió él. — Ahora te conseguiré algo, mientras tanto entra a bañarte y toma todo el tiempo que sea te sea necesario.

—Oh, bueno… ¡Gracias! Eh… tu nombre, ¿cuándo te dignarás a decirmelo?

El joven nacido bajo el signo de Acuario volvió a mirarla con aquellos ojos penetrantes, provocando que otra vez ella se incomodase un poco… Un solo pensamiento recorría la mente de aquella mujer de gran contextura: " _¿En qué estaría pensando…?_ "

—Soy Camus, protector de este Templo.

—Gracias Camus. — contestó ella, dejándole ver una sencilla sonrisa para luego meterse al baño.

Mientras el acuariano oía cómo el agua comenzaba a caer allí dentro, dio media vuelta y se dirigió con prisa hacia su habitación. Por todos los Dioses, qué coraje había que tener para ir a vivir con Afrodita… Quizás pareciese algo prejuicioso considerando que no lo había tratado demasiado, pero justamente su carácter difícil y conducta asocial provocaba que las oportunidades de involucrarse con él fuesen muy escasas. Sin embargo sabía que convivir con él era por demás complicado, más aun considerando que el único con el que tenía una excelente relación era Death Mask: su único amigo, o al menos el único que le había conocido en años. Tiempo atrás había escuchado por boca del escorpión que Shura también los frecuentaba, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ese vínculo no parecía existir más, o al menos no de la misma manera.

¿Ahora qué le daría para que se vista? Camus sabía que tenía guardado un conjunto de ropa que una vez dejó allí una de las amantes de Milo, pero esta mujer no sólo era altísima sino que además era de huesos anchos, por lo que no había ninguna chance de que le entre. Asimismo era consciente de que él mismo podía llegar a ser algo estrecho, por lo que lo más seguro sería prestarle algún tipo de prenda hecha de tela elástica.

Tras revisar algunos cajones tomó un conjunto deportivo y un par de medias, y procedió a abrir muy poquito la puerta del baño, metiendo las cosas sin asomarse. Ahora que ya había solucionado ese inconveniente, Camus tomó un piloto y un paragüas y se aventuró bajo la lluvia, descendiendo hacia la octava casa con prisa.

Conociendo lo despreocupado que podía ser el escorpión, Acuario tomó el picaporte y lo giró hacia un costado, sonriendo para dentro al saberse en lo correcto: Milo tenía la mala costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta, sin ningún tipo de traba. Se abrió paso como pudo dentro de toda la mugre que se esparcía a diestra y siniestra, y apareció en la habitación del joven, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Camus! — exclamó contento al verlo. —¿Ya me perdonaste?

—Ven conmigo.

Milo saltó de la cama muy feliz, revoleando hacia un costado el especial mensual de escorpiones al que estaba suscrito, y con mucha destreza se colocó rápidamente los zapatos, aún emocionado por la presencia de su amigo.

—¿A dónde vamos? — inquirió con curiosidad, ansioso como si fuese una criatura.

—Oh… ya lo verás. — Camus respondió enseguida: tenía que mantener el misterio, sabía que el escorpión se quedaba prendado de ese tipo de estímulos.

—Ay vamos, ¡dime!

—No seas ansioso.

—Vamos vamos, Camuuuus…

El acuariano procedió a poner la mente en blanco, dado que era lo único que le servía para ignorar las insistentes y densas plegarias de Milo; y nuevamente emprendió la vuelta a casa, el escorpión aferrado a su brazo con cara de emoción durante toda la subida.

Una vez llegaron, el dueño de casa procedió a frenarse en seco en el comedor y se dirigió otra vez hacia él:

—Espérame aquí. — le indicó con frialdad, comenzando a caminar hacia el fondo de la casa.

—¡A tus órdenes Camus!

Tal como su amigo le había pedido Milo se mantuvo allí, aunque su naturaleza movediza no le permitió quedarse quieto por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué quería Camus? ¿En qué estaría pensando? Si algo Milo sabía era que el acuariano en ocasiones podía llegar a ser muy impredecible, y lo que era peor era que no lo demostraba en lo absoluto… Pero no quería pensar mal de él, después de todo el escorpión mismo había sido quién lo dejó en evidencia frente a Kanon. Que el mismo acuariano lo haya ido a buscar, con lo indiferente que era, sólo podía ser algo positivo.

Y mientras una divertida melodía brotaba de los labios de Milo, que tarareaban con facilidad mientras él husmeaba en los alrededores, Camus volvió a la sala cargando un balde con agua, un delantal y un trapo. Sin titubear ni un solo segundo, Acuario se acercó hacia el escorpión y se los entregó como si nada, con la misma expresión inidentificable.

—Limpia la entrada de la casa. — habló Camus, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¡Ah! ¡Pero qué gracioso se había levantado Camus ese día! Milo no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, dándole una palmadita en el hombro como reconocimiento a lo que él pensaba que era un chiste.

—Qué animado estas hoy, Camus. — dijo el escorpión divirtiéndose, tomando el delantal y poniéndoselo para continuar con aquella "broma".

—Supongo.

Camus se tomó unos segundos en silencio, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia los sonidos que provenían del baño: el agua de la ducha ya no parecía correr, por lo que seguramente Corinne pronto saldría de allí. No la conocía muy bien aún, pero con lo que había visto ya creía saber cómo era, y definitivamente _no sería buena idea_ que se junte con alguien como Milo.

—Bueno, ¿piensas limpiar ya?

—¿Limpiar…? — balbuceó Milo, la sonrisa esfumándosele del rostro al ver el semblante autoritario de su amigo.

—Claramente lo dije en serio. — clarificó el acuariano, apoyando el balde a los pies de Milo. — Por tu culpa Kanon rompió la entrada de mi Templo y ahora mi casa es una mugre.

—Yo no fui el que rompió tu puerta.

—No, ¿pero quién fue el que abrió la bocaza?

El escorpión gruñó sin disimulo, mostrándole los dientes a Camus en disconformidad.

—Yo no quiero limpiar.

—¿Ah no quieres?

—Ya te dije que no, no soy tu mucama.

—Creo que no me estás entendiendo. — repitió Camus en un tono que no admitía negaciones, acercándose levemente hacia el escorpión. —Vas a limpiar y luego iremos a buscar una puerta nueva… Y adivina quién la colocará.

—¿Yo…? — Milo no pudo evitar contestar, frunciendo los labios.

El acuariano se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos. No necesitaba responderle y Milo reconocía muy bien lo terrible de su metida de pata.

—Bueno bueno, está bien…— terminó cediendo a regañadientes. —Dame un trapeador.

—¿Trapeador? No me hagas reír Milo, esto lo limpias con tus propias manos, a ver si así escarmientas.

—¿Es en serio…?

—Dime en qué momento hablé en broma.

Totalmente derrotado, Milo no tuvo más opción que agacharse en el piso, mostrando claramente su molestia mediante sopleteos e improperios. Colocado en cuatro patas contra el suelo, el escorpión comenzó a pasar el trapo sobre las zonas llenas de barro, empapándose sus propias manos y escurriendo con fuerza el trapo para quitar el exceso de agua. El acuariano se mantuvo a un costado, observándolo de cerca para que no se ponga a holgazanear.

Tras algunos pocos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió, Corinne saliendo muy cómoda como si estuviese en su propia casa.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola! — exclamó de buen humor: el hecho de haber podido tomar una ducha la hacía sentir liviana y relajada, acariciada por la suave sensación del algodón de aquel conjunto deportivo que vestía.

—Camus, ¡no me dijiste que tenías un amigo en casa! — dijo el escorpión, con las manos sumergidas en el agua sucia del balde. — Qué irrespetuoso eres, mira que tenerme así como esclavo cuando-

Un fuerte coscorrón propinado por Camus provocó que Milo se tragase las palabras faltantes, el escorpiano mordiéndose la lengua por el súbito impacto.

—No seas imbécil, ¿no ves que es una mujer?

Milo alzó la cabeza con decepción, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por el ardor que inundaba su boca, mirando a su amigo con reproche… aunque eso no funcionaba con Camus, quien se había llevado una mano a la sien, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar su respiración. Ignorado otra vez, Milo se dirigió hacia ella:

—Pued pada ded una mujed eded enodme. — esbozó como pudo, la lengua comenzando a hincharse dentro de él.

Corinne no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la observación de aquel joven que no conocía. Aquello no la afectaba en lo absoluto, era muy consciente de su físico y además esas prendas de ropa no la favorecían para nada; al igual que su pelo corto, que le daba un toque más andrógino.

Pero había algo que Camus tenía que reconocer a la fuerza: la paciencia e inmutabilidad de las que siempre se había jactado no estaban teniendo el mismo aguante que siempre. Lo quisiese o no, desde la llegada de Nanako algo había comenzado a moverse allí dentro del Santuario y lentamente parecía estar afectándolos a todos… No lo había notado tanto con la joven de la primera casa debido a que él no se había involucrado mucho con ella ni con Mu, pero sin embargo todo el asunto de Kaname estaba comenzando a pasarle factura, en especial en esas últimas dos semanas.

Mientras tanto Milo dejó el trapo adentro del balde y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para lavarse las manos embarradas y olorosas. Por supuesto no dejó pasar la oportunidad de pasar al lado de Corinne, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, intentando analizar su cuerpo.

La joven se mantuvo lo más tranquila, observando la situación sin chistar.

—Pues Camus, si está ella no pienso limpiar. — retrucó Milo, volviendo al comedor y tomando asiento frente a la mesa.

En el momento en el que Camus lo vio descansando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano, sabía que nuevamente el escorpión intentaría aprovechar aquella oportunidad de escapar de sus responsabilidades.

—Milo. Agáchate y limpia.

—Que no.

—¿De quién crees que es la culpa? — espetó Camus, comenzando a irritarse más.

Habiendo observado a dónde se dirigió Milo antes, Corinne simplemente se escabullo en la misma dirección, metiéndose dentro de la cocina. Revolvió con confianza la heladera en búsqueda de una lata de cerveza pero para su desagrado no había, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con una simple botella de agua.

Al volver al comedor, Camus y aquel otro joven seguían discutiendo, sus tonos de voz ahora algo más elevados e intensos.

—¿¡Camus, es tan difícil de entender!? ¡No pienso fregar el piso cual esclavo frente a ella!

—Ahhhh ya basta, no se peleen por algo tan insignificante… — se metió Corinne de la nada, sentándose pesadamente frente a Milo y poniendo la botella sobre la mesa. — Esa mugre es mía, así que luego me encargo, ya lo había dicho antes ¿o no?

Acto seguido aquella mujer destapó el agua y se puso a beber del pico sin vergüenza ni delicadeza alguna, logrando que a Camus se le estruje un poco la panza: no solo era confianzuda e impulsiva, sino que además era muy varonil. Todo eso era muy extraño y contrastaba con Afrodita, como si fuesen el día y la noche.

—Perdón si te incomodé, no era la idea. — acotó la rubia, mirando a Milo.

El escorpión también había notado lo extrovertida que era, pero lejos de espantarlo aquello terminó por llamarle mucho la atención. Otra vez clavó sus ojos en ella, ahora mirándola con algo más de profundidad: ¡Era muy bonita! La fachada de " _marimacho_ " que ostentaba lo había engañado por completo, pero si había alguien que sabía de mujeres, era él; y Corinne tenía toda la pinta de ser un diamante en bruto.

Eso cambiaba las reglas del juego para Milo… _Completamente_.

—Está bien, tienes un rostro tan bonito que no puedo evitar perdonarte. — contestó él, afilando su mirada. —Soy Milo, dueño de la casa de E-

Aunque la alegría del escorpión no duró mucho: ella comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, amansándolo en segundos con una expresión de superioridad que Milo pocas veces había visto antes en una mujer.

—Ahaha, ni se te ocurra. — susurró Corinne con sorna, para luego cambiar de tema lo más campante. —Por cierto Camus, ¿qué planeas hacer con el tema de la puerta? Como te había comentado, ya no es para nada funcional, de nada sirve que la arregles…

—El bicho se va a encargar de eso.

Frustrado por completo, Milo volvió a resoplar: ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que suspiró y se quejó en ese corto período de tiempo… pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien para él. No sólo la había fregado con Kanon y Milo, sino que encima su preciada hombría había estado comenzando a caerse a pedazos, dejándolo algo falto de identidad propia. Y es que si no podía conquistar, Milo ya no se sentía como él mismo.

Tendría que ver cómo lo solucionaba.

—Supongo… — el escorpión habló con pesadez, otra vez hundiendo su mejilla en las profundidades de sus manos.

Cuánta incomodidad. Cuánta molestia.

Milo sólo necesitaba divertirse, pero últimamente todo parecía estar envolviéndose en algo oscuro y extraño; y aún no entendía bien dónde estaba parado en todo este lío de polleras, lo que le resultaba ridículo: él sólo vivía para quitarlas, no para soportarlas ni cuidarlas…

Y si bien el escorpión no era una persona que disfrutase de sopesar mucho algunos pensamientos, la progresión de todo aquello estaba empezando a espantarlo:

Primero Nanako.

Luego Kaname.

Ahora Corinne.

¿Eso significaba que algún día también llegaría su turno…?


	25. Capítulo 25

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 25-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Aquella noche lluviosa Death Mask se mecía con diversión sobre el borde de la cama de Afrodita, sintiendo los gruñidos de su amigo por detrás de su espalda. Molestarlo era algo que lo divertía en demasía, pero sabía que en esos últimos días se encontraba por demás sensible, así que debía tener algo de mesura… si es que sabía realmente lo que eso significaba.

—Ya deja de moverte así, me alteras.

—Bueno. — respondió el cangrejo como si nada, levantando sus piernas y apoyándolas sobre el acolchado con los zapatos puestos. — ¿Así está mejor? — inquirió con una sonrisa malvada.

Afrodita se mordió el labio inferior debido a la rabia: se lo estaba haciendo a propósito el muy desgraciado.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo más planeas dejarla allí afuera? — volvió a arremeter Death Mask, restregando con más ímpetu la suela de su sucio calzado sobre la cama.

—¿Me harías el favor de quitar tus mugrosos zapatos de ahí arriba?

Ante el pedido de su amigo Máscara se giró de costado en el lugar, dejando recaer el peso de su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Aquel joven de cabellos celestes estaba parado frente a él y lo miró con fiereza, casi como si pudiese leer en su interior, observando el evidente desagrado que enmarcaba las felinas facciones de Afrodita… El esbelto cuerpo del pisciano encontraba apoyo en el costado de su amplio ropero y se encorvaba ligeramente hacia abajo, los hombros algo retraídos hacia adentro. A su lado reposaba una pequeña mesita, adornada por un discreto florero repleto de enormes rosas rojas, tan vibrantes como el desprecio que denotaba aquel hombre por Corinne.

—¿Por qué evitas mi pregunta? — insistió Cáncer, sonriéndole con alevosía. — Creo que ya sabes que igualmente terminaré arrancándote la verdad de los labios… A mí no puedes esconderme nada pececito.

Rápidamente Afrodita manoteó una de las flores y se la lanzó a Death Mask, con la obvia intención de hacerle algo de daño... Por todos los Dioses, ¡cómo deseaba que se calle! Aun así, a pesar de la rabia que portaba su puntería se mantuvo intacta, aquel tallo filoso enterrándose dentro del hombro izquierdo del cangrejo, quien dejó salir un quejido grosero.

—¡OYE! ¿Qué crees que haces? Menos mal que soy tu amigo…

Ante el ardor de aquella herida, Máscara inspiró lo más hondo que pudo y se arrancó la rosa de un tirón, aplastándola sin piedad entre sus gruesos dedos. Volvió a sostener el tallo, mientras que los pétalos estrujados cayeron con delicadeza sobre la cama, los ojos de Afrodita reflejándose en ellos, apagados.

—¿No te parece que se te está yendo un poco la mano? Tú sabes que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho Saori.

—Ah lo último que me faltaba, ¿la estás defendiendo? — retrucó Piscis indignado.

¿Ahora qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a Máscara? No era típico de él, en lo absoluto.

—No la estoy defendiendo, pero estás siendo estúpidamente cabezotas.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga? — respondió Piscis con frialdad, arrinconándose más contra el mueble. — Déjame en paz.

—Cómo te gusta jugar a ser la víctima… Deja de ser tan terco, ya sabes que Saori está demente.

Automáticamente Afrodita lo miró con desprecio: ¿Qué estaba diciendo…? "¿Jugar a ser la víctima…?" Ojalá sólo fuese eso.

—Ya lo sé. — admitió, molesto. —Sé que no es culpa de esta… de esta chirusa, pero igual me cae mal.

Sin embargo, aquello que al pisciano le había costado horrores pronunciar pareció caerle tremendamente en gracia a Cáncer, quien comenzó a reírse solo, sin darle muchas explicaciones a un confundido y enojado Afrodita.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes, Death Mask?

—Por todo el Olimpo, mira que eres orgulloso… Para llegar al punto en el que preferiste que te caguen todo el jardín… — le respondió Máscara enseguida, aún divertido.

Oh no. Ese era terreno prohibido y por más amigos que fuesen, el pisciano no le permitiría que hable mucho más del asunto… Aún estaba demasiado dolido al respecto.

—Pues la verdad es que la grandota me parece bastante diplomática… Si hubiera sido yo, ten por seguro que hubiera prendido fuego tu jardín al segundo día.

—Bueno, tampoco esperaba otra cosa de ti, eres un salvaje.

—Lo sé. — contestó Cáncer orgulloso. —Entonces, si lo ves así, un poco de mierda no está tan mal ¿no?

Molesto por esa charla innecesaria, Piscis se reincorporó con lentitud y se acercó hacia la cama, para luego dejarse caer con pesadez sobre el colchón. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, desviándose hacia el blanco techo… Allí estaba, quizás en un estado de consciencia algo alterado, pero la presencia de Máscara a su lado era lo único que lo reconfortaba. Afrodita mismo reconocía ser una persona un tanto compleja, sin embargo, finalmente habiendo encontrado una estabilidad en su vida, no deseaba que nada la interrumpa ni la eche a perder.

Death Mask no había sido el único amigo que Afrodita había tenido en el Santuario. Tiempo atrás, si se remontaba a su infancia, la figura de un niño de fuerte acento español se asomaba entre sus recuerdos, ya de color ocre. El tinte se había ido perdiendo a través de los años y de las decepciones, de los enfrentamientos… la vida misma se encargó de provocar una separación, y él no era precisamente una persona a la que le interesase volver la página hacia atrás.

Ciertamente, el pisciano no le guardaba rencor a Aioros por haberlos separado, puesto que Shura mismo fue el que decidió abrir su camino… aunque aún al día de hoy se involucrase con el cangrejo, ¿por qué con él no? Afrodita no sabía a ciencia cierta qué llevó al español a cortar contacto con él, y a esa altura ya mucha agua había pasado sobre ese puente. No servía de nada vivir en el pasado, sólo era un clavo que impedía el seguir adelante, el mejorar, el regocijo en una aparente estabilidad… pero en esos rincones oscuros e inaccesibles, en esos espacios profundos en los que ni él mismo quería adentrarse, dolía.

Angustiaba, y mucho.

Afrodita no quería volver a pasar por eso, abrirse a alguien nuevo sólo significaba una alta chance de volver a sufrir. Que Corinne haya irrumpido así en su vida traía una discordia que Piscis no sabía cómo manejar, y por eso era mejor que se mantuviese lo más lejos posible de cualquier cosa que arruinase su calma.

Por otro lado, el pensamiento de Death Mask distaba de acercarse al del joven de cabellos celestes: él no quería aislarse, su naturaleza radicaba en mantenerse dentro de un círculo social y el hecho de que Afrodita no quisiese integrarse era sencillamente molesto, incluso digno de un capricho. Máscara tenía vínculos con otros seres humanos, y aunque la mayoría no fuesen precisamente positivos, eso lo hacía sentirse vivo y aceptado.

Él lo sabía muy bien, porque lo conocía desde su infancia… Cáncer entendía lo celoso que se encontraba su amigo. Afrodita jamás lo admitiría, pero no quería compartir a Death Mask con nadie más.

—¿Cómo te está yendo con tu nueva obra?

—No me cambies de tema pececito… Qué odiosamente escurridizo eres. — acotó el cangrejo, apoyando con pesadez la palma de su mano sobre los cabellos de Afrodita, estrujándolos un poco.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado, el pisciano no se quejó por aquella acción… Casi como si el tacto de Máscara fuese un sedante natural, Afrodita se mantuvo inmóvil en la misma posición, esbozando un puchero entre sus carnosos labios.

—No me gusta esa chirusa. — Piscis continuó, ante lo directo que estaba siendo su amigo. —Parece un varón, es enorme, es masculina… ¿Qué clase de mujer haría sus necesidades fisiológicas al aire libre?

—Bueno, a mí no me parece tan terrible.

—¡Es como un animal salvaje!

—Pues tú no te quedas muy atrás… — esbozó por lo bajo el hombre de cabellos cortos.

Por supuesto que dicho comentario no pasó por alto para el pisciano, quien enseguida lo miró con incredulidad.

—Ay por favor no puedo creer que TÚ seas el que está diciendo eso… Ya Máscara, ¿por qué tan insistente? — inquirió, arrancándole de entre las manos el espinoso cadáver de la rosa.

Death Mask gruñó por unos segundos, algo avergonzado… Odiaba mostrarse así, pero el pisciano era el único que conocía aquella faceta que tan recelosamente guardaba. Con el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo algo acalambrado, se estiró con cuidado y copió la posición de Afrodita, acomodándose boca arriba y llevándose las manos hacia atrás de la nuca.

—Me molesta verte solo todo el tiempo. — terminó por admitir, rascándose un poco la cabeza.

—Pero así estoy perfecto.

—Si tan perfecto estuvieses no harías tanto problema al respecto.

Sin pensarlo mucho el pisciano intentó volver a clavarle la rosa, pero Cáncer no se lo permitió.

—Yo sé que no estás bien así, te conozco hace años y mucho más profundo de lo que crees; tienes que dejar de ser tan asocial.

—Ah, pero tú tampoco eres el mejor ejemplo, si prácticamente todas tus relaciones humanas han sido disfuncionales… dejando de lado nuestra amistad, claro.

—Digamos que sí, pero ahora no estamos hablando de mí.

—Si lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué insistes en darme cátedra? — dijo Afrodita, mirándolo otra vez.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

—Porque soy tu amigo y me preocupas.

Amigo.

¿Amigo…?

El pisciano tragó saliva con fuerza, masticando aquellas palabras: sí, era así, Death Mask era su amigo. Intentando enmascarar su angustia continuó mirándolo, sin decir ni una sola palabra más… Tenía que procesarlo de alguna manera.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sin tregua, el repiqueteo de las gruesas gotas embarrando sin prisa la tierra del jardín, dotando a los alrededores de algunas salpicaduras empapadas de marrón intenso. Casi como si el agua quisiese llevarse consigo el pecado de aquella vegetación, la intensidad aumentó en cuestión de segundos, un poderoso trueno interrumpiendo el momento de silencio que se había terminado por instalar entre los dos Caballeros.

Death Mask se reincorporó rápidamente y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, pero no logró ver mucho: la diferencia de temperaturas entre el interior y el exterior había logrado que el vidrio se empañe por completo. Algo frustrado se acercó hacia la ventana, pero cuando estaba por apoyar sus dedos en ella, Afrodita se dirigió hacia él:

—¿Qué haces?

—Oh nada… — contestó el cangrejo, comenzando a garabatear lo que parecía ser un órgano genital masculino en el vidrio. —Me divierto.

Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreírse… Era tan típico de él.

—¿Ya ves que eres un cerd-

Más no terminó aquella afirmación, puesto que en ese mismo instante las luces de la habitación comenzaron a titilar con furia, como hacía años que no sucedía… Y sin previo aviso un enorme trueno resonó justo al lado del Templo de Piscis, la explosión volando en pedazos los vidrios de la ventana de la cocina. El sonido fue tan ensordecedor que el sentido de la audición de los dos quedó anulado por algunos microsegundos… Definitivamente, algo grave había sucedido.

El dueño de casa no medió palabra alguna y salió corriendo como loco hacia afuera ignorando cualquier tipo de riesgo o peligro. No sabía a qué se debía aquel incidente, pero el rostro se le había transformado por completo, dejando ver una endiablada expresión de preocupación.

—¡Oye oye! ¡Con cuidado! — exclamó Máscara, quien lo seguía de cerca.

La puerta de Piscis se abrió enseguida, Afrodita siendo recibido por la estructura de un paraguas roído, el cual volaba directo hacia él. El Caballero lo esquivó con naturalidad pero Death Mask no llegó a verlo y se estampó de lleno contra su rostro.

—¿¡Pero qué es esta mierda!?

Tras revolearlo con rabia hacia un costado, el cangrejo empujó a Afrodita un poco más hacia afuera puesto que aún no se movía. Quería ver qué diablos había pasado, pero por alguna razón toda la prisa de su amigo se había esfumado por completo en segundos…

Sobre el rellano de aquella casa y peligrosamente cerca de la bajada hacia Acuario, Corinne se encontraba sentada en el piso con varias ramas y pedazos de tronco a su alrededor. La lluvia la mojaba sin piedad y no parecía tener ningún tipo de reacción, sus ropajes violentamente desgarrados y la piel expuesta algo magullada. Pero había algo raro… a pesar del agua y del frío viento la joven no reaccionaba en lo absoluto: sus ojos se encontraban desencajados, la mirada aterrada, clavada en dirección hacia el jardín, más en particular hacia donde segundos antes descansaban los remanentes de su humilde morada.

Sus labios agrietados se entreabrieron con dificultad, intentando pronunciar algunas palabras, pero fueron acallados por otro profundo trueno, el cual provocó que su cuerpo se sacuda: sabía que era fútil, pero lo único que logró hacer por instinto fue abrazarse la cabeza, cubriéndose con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo. Obviamente lo más sensato en esa situación hubiese sido correr a buscar refugio, pero el impacto la había dejado tan fuera de sí que aquella posibilidad estaba fuera de sus límites, al menos hasta que recuperase un poco de sentido común.

Pero antes de que Máscara siquiera osase mencionarla, las piernas de Afrodita volvieron a reactivarse y salió corriendo hacia su jardín, en la dirección en la que se generó el impacto minutos antes.

—P-pero qué… — balbuceó como pudo, el labio inferior comenzando a temblarle de la angustia ante lo que se abría paso a sus ojos. — N-no…

Un furioso rayo había impactado con brutalidad sobre el enorme árbol que coronaba aquel jardín tan preciado, provocando que explote por completo gracias al imprevisto hervor de la savia del mismo. En ese mismo instante un chispazo iluminó la noche y se extendió hacia parte de los rosales, pero gracias a la fuerte lluvia aquel brote de incendio fue apagado casi al instante… más eso no pudo evitar que se produjese algo de daño en las pobres plantas de los alrededores; y como si no fuera suficiente, las astillas y ramas del árbol terminaron por salir despedidas gracias al impacto, reventándose contra el vidrio de la cocina, el cual se hizo añicos al instante.

La propiedad de Afrodita no fue lo único que se dañó en aquel momento: las cosas de Corinne también quedaron chamuscadas y prácticamente irreconocibles, su cámara milagrosamente a salvo gracias a que el pisciano se la había robado días antes. Si la joven hubiese llegado al rellano del templo un minuto antes, aquello hubiera sido un verdadero desastre… Más aún tampoco escapó ilesa, puesto que la onda expansiva la alcanzó apenas había logrado dar dos pasos hacia el jardín; siendo salvada en gran parte por el paraguas barato de plástico que Camus le había prestado más temprano, que quedó reducido a su estructura y terminó volando hacía Death Mask producto de la ventisca.

Aún atemorizada por lo sucedido la joven logró ponerse de pie lentamente. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad, pero en ese momento le importaba tres rábanos: no era la primera vez que Corinne enfrentaba situaciones extremas, pero esta vez todo había sido tan repentino que no pudo evitar asustarse con creces ante la _real posibilidad de morir_.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Debía buscar refugio urgente.

De la manera más entera que pudo comenzó a correr, abalanzándose con desesperación bajo el inmenso techo de aquel Templo al que sabía que no podía entrar. Y mientras el diluvio arrasaba con todo a su paso, el sonido de los truenos continuaba enmarcando los latidos acompasados de su impresionado corazón. Sus pupilas se movieron de un lado a otro, sobre estimulando por demás a su pobre cerebro, el cual intentaba recuperar algo de tranquilidad.

Corinne se obligó a apoyarse de espaldas a la pared, haciendo fuerza hacia atrás tal como si quisiese alejarse aún más de la zona de peligro, aunque en el fondo supiese que ya estaba a salvo. Por primera vez su cuerpo le pesaba, no solamente por la ropa empapada si no por el temor; ardiendo por los cortes, la cercanía a lo inevitable amplificaba sus sentidos hasta un punto impreciso, indecoroso. Lentamente se dejó caer, reposando su trasero contra el piso y recogiendo las piernas para sí misma.

Sin embargo Afrodita no pudo enfrentar lo que había sucedido: completamente impactado por el triste desenlace de parte de su jardín, terminó desvaneciéndose sin remedio en cuestión de segundos. A Death Mask le hubiera gustado aprovechar dicha situación para burlarse de su amigo, pero en este caso no podía negar que todo fue tan repentino y brutal que hasta un hombre como él se había sentido intimidado; por lo que, sin dudarlo, tomó a Afrodita entre sus brazos y lo alzó, dirigiéndose con él hacia la casa.

Pero antes de entrar se frenó frente a Corinne, quien aún seguía sentada allí, apoyada en la pared.

—¿Qué diablos haces ahí tan relajada? Ya entra de una vez.

La joven alzó su cabeza y lo miró con agradecimiento, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo extraña, considerando que la persona que estaba dándole permiso no era Afrodita... Eso era casi como traicionar sus principios, pero qué más da, la había pasado horrible y necesitaba al menos unas horas de calma, aunque sea hasta que todo se calme afuera. Mientras ella cerraba la puerta Máscara llevó al pisciano a su habitación, acomodándolo y arropándolo en la cama.

—Por Zeus, necesito un cigarrillo urgente… — vociferó Cáncer, acercándose hacia la recepción con las manos en los bolsillos. — ¿Otra vez sin moverte? Te dije que entres.

—Ya estoy adentro. — contestó ella enseguida con una mueca de incomodidad. — Pero estoy completamente empapada… no quiero mojar la casa de Afrodita.

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? Es agua, se seca sola.

La joven alzó una ceja, evidentemente ese hombre no estaba entendiendo a qué se refería.

—Afrodita no quiere que esté aquí, no es mi intención faltarle el respeto así que supongo que me quedaré aquí de pie hasta que me seque.

—Mujer, pero no seas ridícula... — Death Mask habló entre risas. — ¿Es en serio?

—¿Pues a ti qué te parece?

El tono serio con el que ella habló causó que el cangrejo dejase de reírse, llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente. Dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Por favor, pero qué estupidez… No puedo creer estas cosas… — balbuceó entre dientes, pegando la media vuelta hacia la pieza de Afrodita.

Pocos minutos después volvió a salir y le revoleó a Corinne un toallón, además de un par de pantuflas de leopardo gris y una salida de baño peluda en color rosa. La joven la reconoció al instante: ¡era la misma que el pisciano había usado el primer día que despertó allí!

—Gracias… ¿Tendrás un canasto o algo donde pueda dejar la ropa mojada?

—Ah no grandota, no me pidas tanto. — respondió enseguida Máscara, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. —Yo ya hice mi parte.

Ante la negativa de aquel hombre, Corinne se encogió de hombros y bajó el cierre del buzo, dejándolo a un costado. Death Mask se mantuvo mirándola sin disimulo, algo impresionado ante la falta de pudor de la joven que se desvestía frente a él: su figura estaba completamente torneada y bien formada, casi como si se hubiese sometido al entrenamiento de las amazonas del Santuario… Pero a diferencia de aquellas guerreras, la silueta de Corinne no contaba con demasiadas curvas, portando una estructura física algo rectangular. Podía poseer un rostro bello, pero aquel cuerpo no le resultaba atractivo debido a su altura y complexión grande, la cual no le remitía ni un poquito de chances de dominación.

Vistiendo solamente un top deportivo en la parte superior, la joven procedió a deslizar el pantalón con rapidez por debajo de sus piernas, los ojos de Máscara abriéndose de par en par al ver que Corinne tenía puesto nada más ni nada menos que un bóxer de hombre: Camus también se lo había prestado más temprano.

—Por todo el Olimpo, Afrodita tenía razón…

—¿Qué? — inquirió ella, mientras se quitaba el único trozo de tela que cubría sus pechos.

—No eres en lo absoluto femenina.

Corinne tomó el toallón y comenzó a secarse el torso sin ningún tipo de problema o incomodidad, para luego colocarse la bata rosa. Las mangas le quedaban cortas y se sentía bastante ridícula usándola… pero era lo único que había.

—Dime algo que no sepa. — terminó de responderle, ahora sí despojándose de los tan controversiales bóxers y juntándolos con sus otras prendas.

—Veo que no te molesta desvestirte frente a los hombres… ¿Será acaso porque eres uno más?

Por supuesto que la joven sabía que estaba haciendo alusión a su busto escaso.

—Mira… — Corinne tomó aire. — Acabo de salvarme de que me parta un rayo, literalmente… Que un desconocido me vea desnuda en este momento es la última de mis preocupaciones.

—Qué tranquila que estás, ¿no se te pasó por la cabeza que podría hacerte algo?

La joven sopleteó sin disimulo y se acercó hacia la sala de estar del pisciano: ya estaba completamente seca así que no sentía miedo de adentrarse más. Se sentó con prisa en el piso y llevó ambos pies hacia adentro, cruzándolos "a lo indio".

—Perro que ladra no muerde. — le respondió ella como si nada, para luego suspirar. — Pensar que me salvé por una puerta…

Lógicamente las palabras de Corinne tomaron por sorpresa a Death Mask, quien no esperaba una respuesta como esa ni en un millón de siglos. Tras la charla que horas antes había tenido con Milo y Camus, los acompañó hacia el depósito en búsqueda de una nueva puerta para colocar junto al escorpión, causando que su vuelta hacia Piscis se retrase.

Aquella cosa tan mundana había terminado siendo su salvación.

—No quiero ni imaginar la escenita que Afro se va a montar cuando se entere que estás aquí…

—Deja, ni te preocupes por eso, apenas salga el sol me voy… No pretendo que las cosas sean tan fáciles.

Death Mask volvió a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo: si se sentaba frente a ella, por su posición, estaba seguro de que podría espiar por debajo de la salida de cama.

—Tengo que admitir que tienes mucha paciencia… Yo ya lo hubiese molido a palos. — el cangrejo acotó. — Aunque lo de la mierda me pareció muy original, te felicito.

—No tenía muchas otras opciones. — dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa.

Pero tras algunos segundos la expresión del rostro de Cáncer se ensombreció.

—Ni se te ocurra irte a otro lado esta noche, ¿me escuchaste? — el tono del joven dejo entre ver aquella faceta tan dominante de la que se jactaba, con toda la intención de ejercer algo de presión sobre ella. —No sé qué relación tengas con Saori pero supuestamente tienes que quedarte aquí en Piscis, Afrodita deberá acostumbrarse aunque no quiera.

—Oye, no me hables así… Supongo que tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar sentir que realmente le estoy haciendo mal… —Corinne tomó algo de aire, mirándolo sin miedo. — Asumo que eres cercano a él, así que me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Máscara se acercó un poco hacia ella, agachándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

—Mira grandota, no te confundas… Normalmente no te prestaría nada de atención, no eres mi tipo en lo absoluto así que no podría sacar ningún provecho sexual de tanta charla inútil… Pero supongo que al ser la carga que le toca aprender a tolerar a Afrodita, tengo que ser algo más decente contigo... — el cangrejo comentó, frunciendo el ceño: ella no se movía ni reaccionaba, y eso estaba molestándolo. — Ahora, ¿para qué quieres saber si somos cercanos? Ni siquiera sé quién eres, una cosa es hacer lo que diga la Jefa, o ser de plano un imbécil confiado como el virginal de Mu o el pollerudo de Saga.

La joven llevó una mano hacia arriba y la colocó entre ambos rostros, apoyando sus dedos contra la grasosa frente del cangrejo y corriéndolo hacia atrás: ¿por qué cuernos era tan prepotente?

—Pues hombre tú tampoco eres precisamente mi tipo eh, que tu rostro es digno de una película de terror clase B… Piensa un poco, ¿quieres? Si tuviese malas intenciones no me comportaría de esta manera. — dijo ella. — Es una lástima que parezcas ser el único a quien puedo preguntarle estas cosas, así que no me queda más remedio que confiar en ti por más feo que se vea el panorama, puesto que quiero llevarme bien con Afrodita…

—Bueno ya, basta, ¿qué quieres saber?

—No me interrumpas así.

—Si quieres información de mí no tendrás más opción que someterte a mis tiempos. — aclaró nuevamente el cangrejo. — Así que o hablas ahora, o me voy… Quiero salir a fumar y estás retrasándome.

Corinne frunció los labios y apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la alfombra, dejándose caer levemente hacia un costado. Ese hombre la estaba frustrando bastante, pero era quien la había dejado pasar, así que por esta única vez cooperaría:

—¿Sabes por qué me odia tanto? Es la primera vez que nos vemos, no puedo entender todo esto.

—Es porque más que mujer pareces un macho, y porque se siente insultado por tu llegada… Afrodita es muy orgulloso, aunque no lo parezca. — explicó Cáncer sin titubear, señalándola con desdén. — Aunque ya estés adentro, ten por seguro que no te lo hará fácil… Y tampoco contarás conmigo así que más te vale que esto no se te haga costumbre.

Si bien era cierto que Corinne le había caído bastante en gracia al cangrejo, la realidad era que Máscara distaba diametralmente de querer convertirse en el nuevo Shura: la cabeza le daba vueltas de sólo pensar en que podría terminar de consejero tal como lo habían tomado antes al capricorniano, así que debía marcar algo de orden y distancia, aunque supiese que la presencia de la joven terminaría siendo positiva para Afrodita… Death Mask era el único que lo entendía por completo, era el único que podía palpar aquella bien guardada fragilidad y bien valía la pena para Cáncer asumir el desafío de encarrilarlo nuevamente.

—Ya, ya, un poco más de amabilidad y se te cae la lengua, ¿no? — bufó ella, corriendo los labios hacia la derecha. — ¿Entonces dices que si duermo aquí no habrá problemas?

—Más bien diría que eres muy estúpida si no aprovechas esta oportunidad.

Cáncer se puso de pie y se estiró levemente, tomando una caja de cigarros de adentro del bolsillo de su pantalón: ya no se aguantaba más, tenía que salir a fumar.

—Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, sólo ofrécete para ayudarlo a reconstruir su jardín. — acotó él, mientras que recogía su paraguas y avanzaba hacia la puerta. — Nos vemos.

Ignorando a Corinne, Death Mask apagó la luz de la sala de estar y salió de la casa, sin importarle demasiado el hecho de que la tormenta aún seguía golpeando el Santuario con intensidad. Aún algo shockeada por aquella experiencia tan cercana a la muerte, la joven se recostó sobre la alfombra y a falta de almohada colocó uno de sus brazos bajo la nuca… Estaba incómoda, pero al menos eso era mejor que estar debajo del diluvio, a la deriva, expuesta ante cualquier otro horrible rayo que desease caer sobre ella.

No quería quejarse, sabía que no debía, la frustración era enorme… Desde que pisó Rodorio por primera vez nada salió como lo esperaba pero era un desafío que había decidido asumir, que le emocionaba tomar y al cual había estado viendo bajo una luz positiva. ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar tan fácilmente…?

El estrés de aquella semana ya comenzaba a pasarle factura, de a poco sintiéndolo agolparse sobre sus pesados párpados, los cuales sólo deseaban cerrarse por varias horas de corrido, sin ningún tipo de interrupción extraña.

No podía ser tan malo…

No podía ser tan malo…

Definitivamente, tendría que cerrarlos. Mañana sería otro día, en otras condiciones… seguramente otro desafío se abriría paso frente a ella.

Todo iba a estar bien.

Horas atras, la lluvia continuaba cayendo sin tregua, transformándose de a poco en una fuerte tormenta. Aldebarán se sentía enormemente suertudo por haber decidido salir de su casa algunos minutos antes, y aunque no lo separaban demasiados metros de la casa de Aries, sabía que ese corto trayecto hubiese sido más que suficiente para empaparlo de arriba abajo.

Mu lo recibió con alegría: el carnero lo estaba esperando con ansias para poder terminar de preparar la cena, ya que le faltaban los últimos toques a aquel delicioso platillo que estaba cocinándose a fuego lento dentro del horno… Un paso en falso y el gratinado del queso pasaría a ser una mera filmina chamuscada.

—¡Justo a tiempo! — exclamó Mu, haciéndolo pasar. — Dame tu abrigo así lo cuelgo cerca de la estufa.

—Sí, menos mal que fui precavido…

Tal como el dueño de casa había solicitado, Tauro le entregó aquella chaqueta de cuero negra y la colgó del respaldo del asiento, a poco menos de un metro del calentador que había enchufado en la cocina.

—¿Y Nanako? — inquirió Aldebarán, acercándose hacia la encimera para lavarse las manos.

—Está en su habitación… Apenas esté todo la llamo.

—Me parece bien. — sonrió el taurino.

Ninguno tenía prisa esa noche. Ambos Caballeros habían decidido juntarse para pasar una divertida velada, pero el motivo principal de la cena era intentar animar a Nanako, quien estaba comenzando a preocuparlos en demasía… Mu no quería sacar el tema frente a ella por miedo a que eso causase algún tipo de reticencia, pero sabía que estaba comiendo poco. Desde el primer momento notó que la joven no era precisamente de buen comer, y a pesar de que antes se alimentaba de manera algo escueta para los estándares normales, definitivamente tenía mejores hábitos que en la actualidad.

No había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta del momento en el que todo empezó a desbordarse para ella, y la culpa tenía un nombre muy claro: Aioros de Sagitario. El hecho de que él se involucrase en la vida de Nanako comenzó a causar un desajuste en ella, en especial desde esa noche en la que ambos se quedaron a solas… ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos? El ariano se encontró a sí mismo pensando en dicho evento muchas más veces de las que hubiera deseado admitir. Él sabía que su accionar fue correcto, estaba seguro de aquello pero…

—¿Mu? ¿Todo en orden?

—Sí Alde, no pasa nada. — habló el ariano con tranquilidad, retomando sus quehaceres. — Trae la sal por favor.

—Ya te la llevo.

…Cuando la veía tan afectada, no podía evitar pensar en qué hubiese sucedido de haberle hecho caso esa noche.

Sin embargo la intervención de Aioros sólo era la punta del iceberg, puesto que la repentina desaparición de Kaname parecía haber causado que Nanako se abandonase por completo al hambre.

Mu sabía que aún había un rayo de esperanza: la joven aún continuaba maquillándose y arreglándose, y aunque fuese con menor frecuencia que antes, no eran datos para despreciar. Era necesario que Nanako lograse atravesar ese duelo y él deseaba hacerla sentir acompañada en todo momento… Odiaba verla consumirse de a poco, pero no iba a permitir que pase a mayores: era su amiga y tenía que ayudarla a salir de ese pozo a como dé lugar.

—¡Nanako! ¡Ya está la comida! — exclamó Aries desde la cocina, quitando el fuentón del horno.

La joven levantó la cabeza con pesadez, notablemente despeinada, y procedió a reclinarse sobre la cómoda, fijando sus ojos en el reflejo de aquel espejo. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas estrepitosamente, pero encontrarse de frente con sus propias pupilas logró que vuelva a encaminarse, navegando entre las corrientes de su mareo.

Por supuesto que podía oler el aroma de la cena: entraba por los orificios de su nariz a la fuerza, pero por más potente que fuese, las paredes de su estómago se encontraban engrampadas entre sí, bloqueadas por completo. En primera instancia, y al margen de su apartado psicológico, la situación no era tan complicada como podría dejarse ver… Simplemente, Nanako no sentía hambre. Por más que se obligase a comer, tal como lo había intentado en esos últimos días al notar que todo se estaba saliendo de control, una acidez galopante la inhabilitaba en pocos minutos.

Ella era consciente de que nunca había tenido la mejor relación con el apartado dietario, pero ya esos extremos estaban fuera de lo común. De aquel vestido que tanto la torturaba ya no quedaba nada, pero no porque lo hubiese superado, sino porque los retazos que colgaban de él ahora directamente se le resbalaban por sobre los huesos. La clavícula, las costillas, las rodillas sobresalían con dolor, y de sus carnosos muslos no quedaba rastro: sólo algo de piel sin forma, piel que ya no soportaba el frío.

Quien quiera que pensase que delgadez era sinónimo de belleza, definitivamente no estaba en sus zapatos.

—Ya salgo.

Se veía fatal, incluso peor que lo usual… ¿Cómo taparía ese desastre? Últimamente ni el maquillaje le servía, pero no quería dejar a sus amigos esperando. Con pocas ganas manoteó su neceser y comenzó a colocarse algo de corrector y rubor, para regalarle a su rostro un poco más de vida.

Tras finalizar de la mejor manera en que su situación se lo permitió, la joven caminó despacio hacia la sala de estar, apoyando una mano sobre la mesa.

—Perdona la demora Alde… — habló Nanako con una sonrisa. — Es lindo verte.

Sin percatarse en mayor detalle, la enorme presencia de Tauro le generó una sensación de protección indescriptible, lo que provocó que su expresión se volviese mucho más cálida.

—¿Por qué no comemos? — Aldebarán comentó, tomando una de las sillas y corriéndola para que ella se siente.

Tenía que hacerlo, no había otra solución.

—Sí, vamos…

Aquella noche Mu se encontraba más pensativo que de costumbre, quizás porque inconscientemente había decidido asumir el rol de observador: mientras Nanako se sentaba con algo de desgano en el lugar que Tauro había insinuado, Aries se acercó hacia el sillón y sin decir ni una sola palabra tomó un almohadón, el cual deslizó con cariño entre la huesuda espalda de la joven y el respaldo. Sabía que estaba más delgada, era muy probable que la dura superficie le estuviese molestando más de la cuenta.

Nanako recibió el gesto con agradecimiento y no pudo evitar conmoverse, el pecho inflándosele de melancolía, de felicidad, de dolor… Más una respuesta no era necesaria, y es que aquello era lo que Mu lograba darle: una paz irremediable, un día a día tranquilo y sin reproches, una amistad más allá de cualquier tipo de límite. El ariano era su remanso de paz y de aquello no había duda alguna.

Con la misma calma, el joven carnero procedió a apoyar la fuente sobre la mesa, el rostro de Aldebarán iluminándose con emoción.

—Woooow se ve muy apetitoso… Vamos Mu, siéntate así empezamos. — insistió Tauro con prisa, la boca derritiéndosele en agua.

Mu se sonrió con ganas, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

—Tranquilo, que no se irá a ningún lado.

Tras el ariano acomodarse en la mesa, Aldebarán procedió a tomar el plato de Nanako, sirviéndole una enorme porción de comida. La expresión de la joven no fue la más agradable, dato que no pasó desapercibido para Mu, quien rápidamente se apropió de aquel cuenco.

—Yo primero. — dijo como si nada, intentando sonar casual: no quería que el tamaño de aquella porción la incomodase. — Sírvete Alde, ahora me encargo del plato de Nanako.

A Tauro tampoco se le había pasado por alto la sutil interacción de ambos pero decidió guardarse para sí cualquier tipo de comentario que se le ocurriese, y tras servirse en su cuenco le pasó el cucharón a su amigo.

—Tómatelo con calma. — susurró Mu por lo bajo, entregándole a la joven una ración de dimensiones más normales.

—Gracias Mu…

La joven le regaló una mirada algo perdida, puesto que la cabeza aún le seguía dando vueltas, pero esperaba que el carnero no lo notase. El mareo seguía haciendo acto de presencia pero ahí estaba ella, sentada a la mesa con algo de incomodidad: no había chances de que no comiese. No sentía hambre en lo absoluto, más tenía que hacerlo por ellos que habían sido tan buenos y comprensivos, tan compañeros, tan pacientes.

Definitivamente, el esfuerzo valía la pena.

Y mientras Nanako tomaba el tenedor con algo de dificultad, ambos Caballeros ya estaban hincándole el diente a la mezcla, Aldebarán muy animado por el asunto:

—¡WOAH! ¡Está increíble!

—De verdad quedó muy bien. — acotó el ariano, sorprendido ante el liviano y profundo sabor de su creación.

Ella era fuerte, podía hacerlo sin ningún tipo de problemas. Nadie la estaba mirando, tenía que animarse…

Uno…

Dos…

Con el tercer empujón la comida danzó por las profundidades de su esófago, acompañada de una extensa cantidad de agua para lubricarlo mejor. Su cuerpo entero esperaba con ansiedad el instante en el que el alimento haga trizas el fondo de su delicado estómago, pero por alguna razón ese momento no llegó.

Perdida en el miedo a su gastritis, Nanako se aferró otra vez al tenedor, sus dedos resbalosos de sudor. No dolía, aún no dolía, no iba a doler… ¿Dolería? ¿Qué pasaría si quemaba? No podía despreciarlos, no quería, no estaba bien. No obstante, sus papilas gustativas le devolvieron una textura blanda, un sabor envolvente e incluso casi dulzón; y su corazón terminó por dar un vuelco, sorprendido.

En ese platillo había algo diferente. Casi como si hubieran hecho magia sobre ella, de alguna manera esa comida abría un panorama escondido dentro del cuerpo de Nanako: el deglutir aquel simple trozo de cena, hizo que la joven se diese cuenta de lo _realmente_ hambrienta que estaba.

El segundo bocado no fue tan difícil de asumir, y para el tercero se sentía mucho más envalentonada al respecto. Aquella delgada mujer comía como hormiga, de a poco, lentamente, pero al menos en esa ocasión su voluntad estaba resultando ser certera. Aries y Tauro no podían sentirse más agradecidos al respecto: la batalla no estaba ganada aún, pero era un muy buen avance.

Tras algunos minutos Aldebarán ya había arrasado con la segunda porción y Mu había terminado la primera. El estómago de Nanako sólo había soportado la mitad de lo que tenía servido, pero era un prometedor comienzo para ella y se aferraría con fuerzas a esas esperanzas. Ella realmente quería mejorar, sabía que lo que le estaba pasando no era normal, pero simplemente hasta ese momento no se había sentido con fuerzas como para enfrentarlo.

La ingesta de alimentos causó que el cuerpo de la joven se vea invadido por un profundo letargo, y frente a los ojos curiosos de aquellos muchachos, Nanako comenzó a cabecear sin remedio.

—Por cierto, traje algo para que nos divirtamos. — habló Aldebarán, con esperanzas de mantenerla entretenida. — ¿Nanako?

—¿Mmmmh…? — ella terminó por balbucear, sin lograr quitar una sola palabra de su boca.

—Ya verás, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.

—¿Qué trajiste Alde? — preguntó el carnero, curioso: no sabía nada al respecto.

—Terminemos de comer y te enterarás.

Mientras ambos Caballeros se enfrascaron en una charla sobre el clima y el frío, Nanako cayó dormida, abrazada a su abdomen. El mero hecho de que la cena no le haya hecho sentir que el estómago se le derretía de acidez había sido prácticamente un milagro, y aquello la relajó en demasía. Su panza finalmente tenía algo que digerir, gran parte de su torrente sanguíneo concentrándose en dicha zona, su mente disfrutando de algunos minutos de descanso.

Al ratito Aldebarán tomó su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y lo apoyó sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora…. ¿Nanako?

Al escuchar su nombre ella abrió los ojos con lentitud, su visión ya más clara que antes: había descansado poco, pero fue un sueño estrictamente reparador, por lo que fue más que suficiente para renovar un poco sus perdidas energías.

—Pensé que podíamos divertirnos como esa vez en "Azucar". — explicó Tauro, dándole "play" a una lista de reproducción que había creado especialmente para esa noche.

La sonrisa de Nanako se expandió al instante, acompañada por el claro compás de la salsa. La mano de aquel enorme hombre se extendía frente a ella invitándola a ponerse de pie, gesto al que ella accedió al instante, su chispa interna volviendo a encenderse: aunque sea por un ratito quería volver a ser la de siempre. Sabía que no sería fácil reencontrarse, al igual que sobreponerse a la pérdida… Pero la realidad era esa misma y a pesar del vacío, la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no se comparaba a nada.

—Mu, ¿no vienes a bailar? — inquirió Nanako, girando la cabeza hacia la derecha para cruzar sus ojos con los del ariano. — ¿O a lo mejor prefieres ponerte de vuelta el pijama de abuelo?

La expresión que Mu le dedicó no fue la más agradable… ¡Él no era aburrido! Pensaba que ella ya lo habría asumido, pero era evidente que no. De todas maneras tampoco se había mostrado muy flexible esa noche, así que no podía esperar otra cosa.

—Era una broma… La verdad es que me encantaría que bailes con nosotros.

—Lo haré, pero primero quiero terminar de acomodar todo. — le contestó Aries. — Mientras tanto puedes ir aprovechando a Alde.

Contento ante el desenlace positivo, Tauro procedió a subir la música hasta el máximo y la sostuvo por un rato, guiándola a través de las notas con cuidado y delicadeza. Más que dejar salir sus habilidades Aldebarán se sintió más cómodo oficiando de instructor, por lo que esta vez el intercambio no tomó el mismo tono tenso de aquel viernes desenfrenado.

Y finalmente, al terminar de lavar la vajilla, Mu se acercó hacia ellos con algo de vergüenza. Él no era de bailar pero quería probar por ella, sabía lo mucho que a Nanako le divertía hacerlo.

—Bueno… Déjenme intentar, ¡pero no se rían!

—No te preocupes Mu, para eso estoy yo. — El taurino replicó con orgullo, dejando a Nanako libre para que su amigo baile con ella.

Acto seguido el joven comenzó a explicarles cómo colocar sus cuerpos uno frente al otro y la posición de inicio. No sólo era importante saber cómo sostenerse, por lo que continuó con el conteo y los pasos básicos, pasando por las diferencias en el movimiento de ambos; y sin darse cuenta, al cabo de una hora, Mu y Nanako se encontraron con que habían logrado tomar un poco el ritmo de la música. No eran expertos en lo absoluto: se reían demasiado y los nervios muchas veces provocaban que el carnero la pise un poco, empero ella retrucaba la apuesta y devolvía los pisotones, divirtiéndose a raudales sólo con el hecho de pasar tiempo junto a ambos.

Su mareo seguía ahí pero ya había dejado de importarle, al igual que lo mala que era para moverse… Ese momento estaba lleno de felicidad, de una alegría incomparable. Todo era tan natural, tan mundano, que sabía que estaba inmersa en un verdadero momento irrepetible.

Incluso cuando entrada la madrugada Aldebarán ya los había abandonado, la melodía todavía se mantenía dando vueltas por su cabeza. Algo agitada se sentó en el sillón al lado de Mu, quien se encontraba destruido por el esfuerzo que le llevó realizar tanta coordinación; y se apoyó con suavidad sobre su brazo, abriendo levemente sus labios para hablar con una sumisión que pocas veces dejaba salir:

—¿Mu…?

—Dime, Nanako.

—Gracias… por todo. — agregó ella. — Estoy muy feliz de haber venido aquí.

Las sinceras palabras de la joven provocaron que la sutil sonrisa en el rostro del carnero se extienda, girando un poco su rostro hacia el lado contrario a ella, enfrentando la cocina. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, como si buscase algún indicio, alguna señal, algo que no apareció frente a él: allí todo seguía igual. Aún después de meses su casa no denotaba signos de que una mujer viviese en ella, pero el saber que Nanako se sentía feliz de estar allí con él provocaba que todos sus pensamientos negativos se disipasen en milisegundos.

Por dentro, todo era diferente.

No había un solo aspecto de su interior que no hubiese cambiado, que no se hubiese transformado positivamente gracias a ella.

—No quiero pensar en que esto llegue a un final…

Con la mirada gacha, Nanako no pudo evitar sincerarse. Aries no dudó ni un segundo en colocar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de aquella mujer de largos cabellos marrones, dejando caer su cabeza junto a la de ella. Suspiró con pesar, sopesando las palabras.

—Tranquila, no pienses en eso. — le respondió él, moviéndose hacia el costado para apoyar su espalda en el reposabrazos.

La distancia de Aries se sintió extraña para ella. Su cuerpo tenía frío y la estufa no era suficiente para saciarla, por lo que volvió a acurrucarse con él, ahora colocándose sobre el cuerpo del joven. Su desinflada mejilla reposaba sobre el amplio pecho de Mu, relajándose por completo, subiendo y bajando al compás de aquella suave respiración. El carnero la aceptó sin titubear y al sentir su temblor la rodeó con sus firmes brazos, intentando apaciguarla contra él.

—Por cierto Mu… No sé qué pasó con la comida, pero no me cayó mal…

Finalmente, después de tanto sufrimiento, aquello se sentía natural.

No había ni un mínimo atisbo de incomodidad, ni de falsa soledad.

—Eso es porque cociné con mucho cariño. — admitió él, mirándola desde arriba.

Muy lentamente Nanako alzó sus ojos, cruzándose con aquel paisaje verde que ostentaban los luceros de Aries.

Él ya no se sentía expuesto, ni inútil, ni usado, y la cercanía de Nanako había comenzado a tornarse acogedora.

Ella no logró entender qué decían aquellas orbes, pero sabía que era bienvenida.

Otra vez, se sintió en casa.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Qué tal los trató la semana?**

 **Antes que nada me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Natalia (quien ha sido la primera seguidora de esta historia), ya que hace unos días fue su cumpleaños... No puedo hacerte llegar nada material, así que espero que por lo menos este detalle te haga sentir feliz :'D Por cierto, ¡me encantaría saber los cumpleaños de mis lectores! Así puedo darles muchos saluditos, enviarles buenas vibras y por supuesto dedicar capítulos :3**

 **Lamentablemente esta semana tengo una mala noticia para contarles: debido a que la semana que viene estoy con exámenes, el viernes siguiente (6/10) no podré actualizar. Retomaré como siempre a partir del viernes 13/10 :) Este tiempo también me sirve para terminar de armar unas re-estructuraciones muy positivas para el fic, así que seguramente vean acción más pronto de lo que planifiqué originalmente. Soy consciente de que "Cocoon" es una historia larga, por lo que no quiero que se extienda hasta el punto en el que realmente la trama no sea creíble para ustedes (y tampoco para mí)... Por supuesto que cada quién es libre de escribir como mejor le parezca, pero personalmente odio ese tipo de historias en las que se nota que el/la autor/a no sabe cómo llegar al final y sigue agregando sucesos sin sentido al fic. No es mi caso, y odiaría que "Cocoon" se transforme en algo similar, por lo cual algunas modificaciones son necesarias.**

 **Con respecto al punto que expresé en el párrafo anterior, tengan la tranquilidad de que nada de lo que sucedió hasta ahora será modificado ni editado, y de hecho tampoco cambia nada de lo planeado (de lo cual llevo registrado y armado el 90%, incluso el final). Es sólo que no quiero que esto se haga infinito, por las razones que mencioné arriba.**

 **Muchas gracias por leerme, por acompañarme y por dejarme sus comentarios y opiniones, las cuales me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar cada vez más, incluso en estas nuevas épocas que son algo complicadas.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Cocoon**

 **~Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 26-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Algunas horas habían pasado pero a pesar de que la tormenta ya había cesado, la lluvia aún se resistía a dejar de caer. Acompañada por el suave sonido del goteo contra la ventana, Corinne finalmente pudo caer presa de un profundo sueño: había pasado una semana a la intemperie y aunque estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida, sus descansos no habían sido precisamente reparadores.

Todavía algo desorientado por el shock de la noche anterior, apenas despertó en aquel gris mediodía, la cabeza de Afrodita se encontró con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Giró de un lado al otro sobre el colchón, sus ojos moviéndose con pereza en búsqueda de Death Mask… ¿Qué habría pasado anoche? Luego de ver el estado calamitoso en el que quedó su jardín todo se volvió negro, y no recordaba más nada…

—Ugh, genial. — refunfuñó aún algo adormilado, al notar que Cáncer no estaba a la vista.

Enseguida un fuerte ronquido lo asustó y se hizo un poco hacia atrás. Su ceño se frunció, acorde a su incipiente mal humor… Era demasiado pronto para tanto escándalo.

—Este desgraciado de Máscara… Siempre tan ruidoso…

Tras pasarse ambas manos por los cabellos y revisar la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de luz, el pisciano se puso de pie con desgano. Se acercó hacia la silla sobre la cual apoyaba siempre su salida de cama, pero para su sorpresa, esa vez no había nada. Afrodita dejó salir un bufido y miró hacia abajo, no podía creer su mala suerte: sus pantuflas favoritas también habían desaparecido.

Hecho una furia dio unos pasos hacia el armario y tomó otro par, caminándolo unos metros dentro de la habitación para que se amolden mejor a él, pero no era lo mismo, él quería las de siempre, las que ya había amoldado a sus pies, y no tenerlas sólo lograba que su enfado se acrecentase. Ahora sí, y con cara de muy pocos amigos por la incomodidad, Piscis avanzó hacia la sala de estar, el sonido de los ronquidos volviéndose más y más fuerte… Hasta que la vio. Frente a los bellos ojos de Afrodita, aquella joven de dorados cabellos dormía lo más campante, completamente despatarrada sin ningún tipo de decoro.

—¿¡PERO Q- —exclamó hecho una furia, corriendo hacia donde ella reposaba. —¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí adentro!?

El pisciano recorrió el cuerpo a medio destapar de Corinne, increíblemente indignado.

—¿¡Quién crees que eres para usar mis prendas de ropa!?

Pero lo que más irritó al joven fue el hecho de que, con todo el escándalo que él había montado, Corinne no se despertase ni por un solo segundo. Sus gritos sólo habían provocado que ella se de vuelta e intensifique sus ronquidos, provocándole a Piscis un temblor en el párpado inferior del ojo izquierdo.

Ante semejante falta de respeto tomó una de las enormes rosas que descansaban en el florero de la mesa principal y se agachó frente a ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Un animalito salvaje como tú no debería estar tan desprotegido… — susurró él, al instante llevándose una mano a la nariz para taparla. —UGH hasta tu aliento es digno de una bestia.

Y mientras intentaba contener el aire para no tener que sufrir por el aroma bucal de la joven, Afrodita acercó los hinchados pétalos de aquella rosa y los deslizó por debajo de los orificios nasales de Corinne, intentando despertarla por la picazón. Gracias a los estímulos de aquella planta la joven se movió un poco pero sin despertar por completo, más dejó salir un sonoro estornudo que empapó por completo el rostro de Piscis y prosiguió por volver a dormirse.

—QUEASCOQUEASCOQUEASCO— Afrodita se llevó las manos al rostro, quitándose desesperadamente la saliva. —¡Ahora sí te lo buscaste!

Sintiéndose sucio e impuro, sus delicados dedos dejaron que el tallo de la rosa se deslice sobre el brazo de la joven, de a poco enterrándolo en varios sectores mientras que dejaba salir sus turbulentas emociones. Su rostro se fue aflojando a medida que comprobaba cómo el dolor iba causando mella en la rubia, inmiscuyéndose segundo a segundo en dicha acción, clavando cada vez más profundo. Acarició la morena piel hacia arriba, visitando el expuesto escote que, dentro de su estado, ostentaba con libertad, y tras perderse a través del sector que cubría su esternón tomó un claro envión hacia el sobresaliente ombligo de Corinne. Quería clavárselo allí, profundo, hacerla retorcer de dolor…

Alzó la mano con rapidez, expectante, y la dejó caer sin prisa, sus pupilas entornadas y ennegrecidas. Más un repentino escalofrío lo recorrió al venírsele a la mente un rostro extremadamente familiar…

—Ugh…

Al instante se detuvo, llevándose una de aquellas extremidades hacia la frente, sosteniéndose por la sien.

—Estas son las cosas raras que le gustan a Death Mask. — reconoció con desagrado, echándose atrás: llegar a ese punto era inaudito. Se colocó otra vez cerca de ella, con la boca cerca del oído de la joven —Bueno, si con sutilezas no funciona… ¡DESPIERTA YA!

Ante semejante grito sus tímpanos se sacudieron y Corinne se reincorporó de golpe, agitada. El corazón le latía con fuerza y en su cabeza seguían haciendo eco las palabras con las que la habían despertado. Confundida por lo repentino de la situación movió la cabeza, encontrándose de frente con el mismísimo dueño de casa.

—Querida tienes diez segundos para explicar qué haces aquí adentro y por qué llevas mi ropa puesta.

Pero apenas la joven abrió la boca para contestar, Piscis se alejó al instante con cara de espanto.

—¡NO! Mejor primero ve al baño y lávate los dientes, tienes un aliento digno de los orcos y no puedo tolerarlo. — agregó, el espanto tatuándosele en los ojos.

Mientras Corinne se puso de pie, no dejó pasar la posibilidad de revolear los ojos para arriba… No le importaba si él la veía, la verdad era que desde el primer momento había sido extremadamente maleducado con ella. Pero ahora que ya estaba allí, tenía que buscar la manera de llevarse bien con Piscis, no podía concebir el hecho de que la convivencia se desarrollase solamente de esa manera.

—¿Dónde…? — esbozó la joven, Afrodita interrumpiéndola enseguida.

—¡Al fondo del pasillo!

Una vez adentro del baño el pisciano se acercó rápidamente, apoyándose sobre el marco para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Escúchame bien. — acotó de mala gana. — Al lado del inodoro hay un cajón de plástico… Allí dentro hay un cepillo de dientes que uso para limpiar el inodoro, tendrás que lavarte con ese, no tengo otro.

¿Acaso había oído bien…?

Corinne lo miró con desdén, los labios levemente entreabiertos... ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Cada vez que pensaba que había llegado a un límite, aquel hombre no hacía más que derribarlo y aumentar la apuesta. Pero, ¿qué más pretendía…? La expresión de Afrodita le decía que realmente había sido en serio, por lo que, sin mediar palabra, le dio un portazo en la cara.

Es que, ¿¡cómo iba a usar algo que previamente había estado adentro del inodoro!? Para eso no se lavaba nada y ya está, problema solucionado. Con los puños apretados lo más fuerte que pudo, la joven revoleó los brazos en el aire para dejar salir parte de su frustración, reprimiendo todos los insultos que quería expresar a los gritos, y de paso partirle la cabeza con alguna de las sillas u objeto contundente que se le cruzase por el camino, pero no… Debía ser paciente, debía aguantar un poco más, después de todo había maneras más inteligentes de tomar venganza.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se agachó junto al sanitario y destapó la dichosa caja, tomando el cepillo que Piscis le había ofrecido segundos antes: las cerdas estaban apelotonadas en direcciones dispares, mientras que el color blanco de las mismas mutaba a un muy característico marrón en los largos, finalizando con el moho negro en la base.

—Para ser tan fino no guarda mucha limpieza con este tipo de cosas…

Una vez que lo tenía a mano, abrió la canilla y procedió a colocar dentífrico en el cepillo de dientes de Afrodita, usando ese mismo para lavarse a gusto y placer.

—¿No estarás usando mi cepillo, no…? — insistió Piscis del otro lado de la puerta, colocando la oreja sobre la superficie de madera para escuchar mejor.

¡Maldito Afrodita! ¿¡Cómo diablos sabía!? No podía negar que, por más fastidioso que fuese, tenía una enorme intuición…

—Noooo… Paga nagda — Corinne contestó como pudo, con la boca llena de espuma del dentífrico. —Pog supuegto que gno.

Tras algunos segundos más procedió a enjuagarse y limpiar la pileta, y de la manera más silenciosa que pudo comenzó a frotar ambos cepillos entre sí, procurando que el de Piscis se impregne de toda la mugre que el otro que se suponía que usase, pero sin que se note demasiado.

Para cuando salió del baño Afrodita todavía estaba allí de pie, mirándola con desconfianza.

—Sígueme — indicó yendo hacia la cocina, para luego señalarle a Corinne un banquito pequeño que se encontraba en una esquina. —Siéntate allí.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un régimen militar…?

—Uff querida, ya estás adentro… Mi casa mis reglas, ¿entendiste bien?

Apenas el joven se dio vuelta por unos segundos para revolver un canasto de ropa sin planchar, ella le dedicó una poco disimulada mueca burlona a sus espaldas.

—Obviamente esto es gracias al cangrejo, así que después hablaré con él. —continuó, buscando algo entre las prendas que se encontraban allí. — Ahora quítate mi ropa que tengo que desinfectarla.

—¿Y qué quieres que me ponga?

El pisciano se dio vuelta y le revoleó una remera de dudoso aspecto: no sólo le iba a quedar grande, sino que se encontraba agujereada y desteñida. Corinne la tomó, mirándola con desconfianza.

—¿Y abajo…?

—Menos preguntas y más acción. — la apuró él, extendiendo la mano. — Dame mi bata de una buena vez.

Un excesivo sopleteo brotó de la boca de aquella enorme mujer, desnudándose con rapidez enfrente de él; pero a diferencia de Death Mask, Afrodita no quiso mirarla en lo absoluto, corriendo sus ojos hacia un costado durante el proceso. Ahora cambiada, la joven de cabellos dorados volvió a sentarse en el banquito, aunque de cómodo no tenía poco: era petiso y estrecho, haciéndole doler las rodillas por la posición.

—Ya que estamos hablando de este temita, eh, ¿Corinne era tu nombre…?

Ella asintió, sorprendida por el hecho de que Piscis se hubiese dignado a pronunciar su nombre.

—Bien, voy a dejarte en claro MIS reglas. — continuó, aclarándose la garganta y mirándola de mal modo. —Número uno: bajo ninguna circunstancia te quedarás en esta casa si yo no estoy… Si yo salgo tú también lo harás, aunque te la pases dando vueltas por el Santuario, eso ya no es mi problema, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, entendí.

—Bien, no eres tan tonta como pensaba…

Corinne le devolvió el mal gesto de segundos antes, levantando una ceja ante el comentario del joven.

—¿Por qué me miras así? — inquirió Piscis, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por nada, ya continúa de una vez…

—No me apures querida… Regla número dos: te vas a bañar todos los días. — ahora Piscis se mordió un poco el labio, pero tomó aire y continuó. — Y la más importante de todas, Carinne…

—Es Corinne.

—Bueno bueno, Corinne… Regla número tres: está TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO que entres a la habitación del fondo, esa que estaba junto al baño… ¿Entendiste? TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí. — corroboró ella, sopleteando del hartazgo, moviendo la mano como si nada. — Salgo contigo, vuelvo contigo y no entro a la pieza esa… Pero lo del baño no era necesario, no soy una roñosa.

El pisciano frunció los labios, volviendo a mirarla con desprecio.

—No me consta, te veías bastante feliz entre la suciedad.

—Pues no me he bañado porque _alguien_ no me dejaba pasar…

—Ah pues esas son puras excusas, podrías haber utilizado las duchas del onsen. — Afrodita masculló maliciosamente. — Pensar que por primera vez un capricho de la loca hubiera sido útil…

—¡Pero no tenía manera de saberlo! Me hubieras dicho… — contestó Corinne, su rostro denotando una profunda humillación, especialmente ante la risotada que el dueño de casa profirió frente a ella.

—Ni en tus sueños querida, arréglatelas por ti misma si tanto deseas estar aquí.

Bueno… Era un comienzo, sabía que él no se abriría ante ella tan fácilmente. Por lo pronto podía considerarse afortunada –en una muy extraña manera– por haber logrado entrar sin que la eche a patadas… Conviviendo con ese hombre, la verdad era que contar con el lujo de un inodoro y una ducha caliente era toda una victoria.

Casi como por ósmosis, en ese incómodo momento, las palabras que Death Mask pronunció la noche anterior antes de irse se le vinieron a la cabeza, y una frase comenzó a formarse entre sus labios:

—¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con tu jardín…? — esbozó decidida, mirándolo a los ojos. — Admito que me siento algo culpable por lo de… eh, los desechos.

Por supuesto, con el terrible carácter que ostentaba, al pisciano no le tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo.

—No te voy a dejar descansar ni un solo segundo. — le respondió, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una horrible sonrisa.

Definitivamente la haría trabajar hasta que llore.

๑۩۩๑

A pesar de que aquella era una tarde gris y lluviosa, dicho detalle no parecía ser un impedimento para que los Caballeros lleven a cabo sus actividades diarias. Bajo el sector techado de la arena de entrenamiento del Santuario, los ojos de Aioros se perdían en el más allá, recreando en su memoria el rostro de Nanako. Nuevamente pasaba tiempo sin verla, sin mantener contacto con ella y de a poco su sector depresivo comenzaba a tomar control de él, volviendo a sentirse como la última vez: sin respuestas, sin certezas, a la deriva de los caprichos de ella… ¿Le habría mentido? ¿Por qué no habría vuelto a hablarle?

Sagitario estaba tan inmiscuido en sus fabulaciones que no lograba en lo absoluto concentrarse en la práctica, una voz varonil gritando con fuerza delante de él:

—¡Cuidado!

En ese mismo instante recibió con toda potencia un tremendo golpe de puño en el rostro, provocando que vuele algunos metros hacia atrás. Aioria se llevó las manos a la boca, asustado, y corrió hacia donde yacía su hermano… El puñetazo había sonado muy fuerte, y realmente temía haberle roto algunos dientes.

—¡Aioros! ¿¡Estás bien!? — exclamó con miedo, mirándolo desde arriba. —Sé que soy rápido, pero era algo que podrías haber esquivado…

Su hermano mayor lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró. Todo frente a él se veía distinto, algunos destellitos de colores flotando por la intensidad del impacto, la respiración acelerada de nervios.

—Ay vamos, ¿en serio fue para tanto…? Vamos, levántate, no estás como siempre.

Aioria le extendió la mano, algo incrédulo por la fragilidad de Aioros, quien aceptó el gesto enseguida: le venía más que bien, dado que la fuerza del León no era para nada despreciable; y rápidamente se encontró de pie gracias a un efectivo tirón, pero otra vez el recuerdo de Nanako lo traicionó y su rostro terminó encendiéndose en un intenso sonrojo.

—¿Qué te sucede Aioros? — inquirió el menor, dándole un codazo, divertido. —¿Problemas de polleras?

—Me siento avergonzado de admitirlo frente a ti, considerando que soy el mayor de los dos…

Sin empatizar demasiado con el sentimiento de su hermano, Aioria dejó salir una risita malvada, moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Es por Nanako?

—¡Oye! — exclamó el sagitariano, incómodo. —¿Cómo sabes eso? Jamás hablé contigo de estas cosas… Sólo con Shura.

Lamentablemente para el leoncito, Aioros sabía que su hermano no era el recipiente adecuado para guardar ese tipo de emociones y secretos. No sólo era increíblemente egocéntrico, sino que además disfrutaba de pasarse de inmaduro con él, haciendo difícil –por no decir imposible– el hecho de hablar sobre temas importantes. Pero si había algo que Sagitario tenía que reconocer, era que desde la noche en la que se quedó a solas con Nanako, Shura se había comenzado a mostrar bastante distante. Su comportamiento había mutado de maneras obvias, y no podía entender qué era lo que le estaba pasando, puesto que el capricorniano no era precisamente un hombre que mostrase sus verdaderas emociones… Le estaba preocupando bastante, pero además de eso luchaba contra la presencia de aquella mujer en su mente, repasando constantemente las posibilidades de llegar a formalizar algo con ella.

Con tanta turbulencia adentro necesitaba desahogarse y Aioria no era el mejor oyente, pero…

—Ya, dale explicaciones a tu hermano. — lo apuró Aioros, mirándolo con poca paciencia.

El leonino refunfuñó un poco, pero finalmente contestó:

—Es que Milo me puso al corriente de todo.

Para desgracia de Sagitario, Aioria contaba con otra característica negativa: al igual que el escorpión, podía llegar a ser extremadamente chismoso; y al perderse los detalles de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor, ya sea por ser distracción o cualquier otra razón, comenzaba a sentir una irremediable curiosidad, un molesto deseo por saberlo todo, así fuese bueno o malo. La charla que tuvo con Aldebarán esa tarde terminó por remover dichos sentimientos, y si alguien en ese lugar sabía de mujeres, ese era Milo… Bueno, también Kanon, pero no hacía mucho que había vuelto del viajecito por el Inframundo así que no estaba tan actualizado como él necesitaba. Así que sí, Escorpio era el indicado, y recurrió a él para enterarse de todos los pormenores del Santuario.

Al escuchar la respuesta simplona de Aioria, el sagitariano no pudo evitar revolear los ojos hacia arriba, apretando los labios: debería haberlo supuesto.

—Ok, sí, estuve lento. — admitió, humillado. — Es que a veces olvido que son amigos.

Aioria miró hacia un costado, intentando no cruzar sus ojos con los de él: no quería reírsele en la cara otra vez.

—Sigo pensando que es muy vergonzoso y patético hablar de estas cosas contigo… Pero bueno, eh… Sí, es por Nanako, ya hace tiempo que no me habla.

—Pues es obvio, su única amiga se fue del Santuario como si nada y está muy triste. — explicó Aioria como si estuviese diciendo algo obvio. — Qué mal ejemplo me das, hermano… ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Lógicamente aquella última frase había sido en broma, pero al ver la expresión de horror de Sagitario tragó saliva, incrédulo.

—Aioros… ¿De verdad no lo sabías…?

Y en ese instante, apenas procesó las palabras del León, todo cobró sentido dentro de su perturbado pensamiento. Inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con dirección a la salida, directo hacia el templo de Aries. Nada le importaba más en ese momento que verla, que hablar con ella y acompañarla, que pedirle perdón por su estúpida ausencia, por su egoísmo… Estaba golpeado, sucio y transpirado, pero esperaba que a Nanako no le molestase, más no esperaba encontrarla tan fácilmente, considerando que la lluvia aún seguía castigando al territorio de Rodorio.

En el jardín, salpicada entre la tierra transformada en agua, Nanako se sentía viva nuevamente. Sus nalgas apoyadas en el suelo se habían teñido de marrón aunque sus ojos sólo reflejasen gris. Su humor lentamente estaba volviendo, a medida que intentaba acompasarse al paso de los días y a la nueva distancia con Kaname, tratando de que la ausencia de aquella amistad no pese más que su infortunio.

Aioros se acercó hacia ella con tristeza, un nudo en la garganta formado por la molestia de haber sido tan ignorante y descorazonado, y sin querer pisó algunas ramitas muertas, llamando la atención de la joven, quien lo miró sin expresión alguna: no esperaba verlo, pero tampoco sabía si realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo.

—Ah… Aioros. — lo saludó, desganada. — Hola.

En ese momento Nanako elevó una plegaria, rogando que él no dijese nada extraño, nada que pudiese desestabilizarla… Ese hombre tenía la virtud de desarmarla en segundos, y esta vez sí que no estaba para eso.

Mientras tanto, otra vez y como se había hecho costumbre en él, la mente de Aioros se volvía a perder en conjeturas, imaginaciones y problemas inexistentes, notando lo diferente que ella lucía, casi como si hubiese perdido todo color. Aquello lo preocupó incluso más que la partida de aquella joven cuyo nombre no recordaba, puesto que Nanako ni siquiera mostraba el semblante puro y angelical que ostentaba dentro de aquel Eden natural.

—Hola… — Sagitario habló, acercándose más a ella. — Eh… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo…?

—Supongo que sí.

Ante la respuesta positiva Aioros prosiguió a colocarse junto a ella, pero no tan cerca, puesto que quería respetar su espacio personal.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — inquirió dudoso. — Ehhh, por lo de tu amiga, claro.

" _No aclares que oscurece"_ , reza el dicho… Obviamente esa acotación fue completamente innecesaria y provocó que la joven se incomodase con creces, recordando con rapidez la extraña cercanía que ambos supieron experimentar en aquella madrugada después de "Azucar". Y es que divertirse era una cosa, pero en el momento en el que pasó a un plano más personal, Nanako volvió a retraerse, especialmente por la suerte de "arrepentimiento" que sintió al haberse sincerado un poco más con él.

Era lógico que, ante el avance que Aioros intentó generar esa vez, ella pensase que se refería a ese exacto momento: ante sus ojos la aclaración sólo funcionaba como excusa, y en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba.

—No estoy de ánimos.

—Lo sé, es por eso que he venido a verte…

La joven miró hacia el suelo, sopesando sus palabras. No era que no apreciase su gesto pero dentro de su desconfianza no podía evitar sospechar que lo hacía por un motivo más egoísta, quizás como una manera de quedar mejor frente a sus ojos… Si realmente estuviese preocupado por ella bien podría haberse acercado antes, ¿o no?

—Sé que quizás no es el mejor momento, pero me gustaría que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo. — Aioros continuó, tomando algo de aire. — ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Digo, así te despejas…

—No intentes usar esta situación para tu propio provecho.

Aioros no creía recibir una respuesta positiva, pero tampoco esperaba que ella le conteste de tan mala manera: lo miraba casi con desdén y sus ojos reflejaban el dolor de la pérdida… Definitivamente se había apresurado, su mente otra vez le había jugado una mala pasada y ante aquello no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva con fuerza, juntando impulso para disculparse.

—A-ah, no… S-sólo quería intentar hacerte sentir algo mejor. — admitió algo cabizbajo. — Perdóname.

Aquella actitud estaba comenzando a molestarla demasiado, sin embargo, Nanako no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas como para inmiscuirse en una discusión de esa magnitud, con alguien tan denso e insistente.

—Mhh… De todas maneras no tengo hambre, así que hubiese rechazado tu invitación.

—Sí, eso supuse…

Preocupado ante el clima incómodo que estaba creciendo entre ambos, Sagitario no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia ella. Estaba compungido, podía sentir el aura de tristeza que la envolvía y casi como por inercia se acercó hacia ella, corriendo el mojado flequillo de la joven hacia un costado. Al instante Nanako se hizo hacia atrás, tomando distancia.

—¿Qué crees que haces…?

—Estás muy pálida… — logró mascullar con amargura.

Quizás ahora sí había ido demasiado lejos: su boca osó inmiscuirse contra su físico, contra lo único que realmente era tabú mencionar sobre ella. Definitivamente, aquel comentario había sido muy bajo…

—Puedo ver claramente tus ojeras… ¿Estás descansando bien? Me preocupas mucho.

El rostro de aquella mujer se oscureció con notoriedad, su poca autoestima recibiendo el equivalente de un balazo en el medio del pecho. Pues claro que tenía ojeras. Desde pequeña se le marcaban así, pero era la primera vez que se mostraba a cara lavada frente a él.

Estaba siendo muy desalmado… Hubiera deseado que él jamás lo mencionase, ¿acaso no dijo amarla…?

Muy en el fondo, se sintió inmensamente decepcionada.

—Estoy como siempre. — contestó, avergonzada.

Más sus ojos se abrieron angustiados al notar que el joven negaba con la cabeza, y Nanako se llevó ambas manos hacia las orejas, tapándolas con las palmas.

No.

No.

No, no quería escucharlo.

—Estás equivocada… Nunca te vi así. — Aioros enseguida la contradijo, y dio el golpe de gracia. — Hoy no brillas.

Él, quien dijo amarla, quien dijo querer esperarla hasta el final, hasta que ella organice su mente, quien tuvo la delicadeza de mostrarle que tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—T-tenías… — balbuceó con dificultad por unos segundos, intentando continuar. Temblaba y la voz se le hacía añicos mientras las lágrimas fluían silenciosas por sus mejillas. —¿T-tenías que ser _tan_ malditamente cruel como para decirlo…?

Él, Aioros, quien por única vez la había visto completamente al desnudo, sin un gramo de maquillaje, sin fachadas de personalidad ni actitud, lo único que pudo hacer fue remarcar lo mal que lucía. Lo enferma que se veía, como si fuese una desgracia, algo que ella no pudiese permitirse.

Sabía que era tonta por desilusionarse, siquiera debería haber tenido la más mínima expectativa de que fuese diferente… Pero ya no tenía que forzarse más a conocerlo, ni a tratarlo.

Si era por ella, Sagitario podía irse en ese instante al mismísimo demonio.

Por supuesto que Aioros no era tonto, y en el preciso momento en el que la vio taparse los oídos supo que otra vez había vuelto a arruinar todo. Sin embargo, podría haber parado, podría haberse detenido, o incluso cambiado el rumbo de sus palabras…

Sucede que, internamente, había estado juntando un poco más que "algo" de resentimiento. Quizás ella podría sufrir, considerando las penurias que él supo pasar por su culpa… Más aquel sentimiento no le duró mucho: enseguida lo invadió el arrepentimiento y se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando abrazarla por la fuerza.

—Suéltame. — ordenó con rabia, intentando forcejear contra él a pesar de que era consciente de que aún no había vuelto a recuperar sus energías.

Sabía que no la soltaría, sabía que era en vano resistirse, él tenía más fuerzas y su insistencia estaba comenzando a pasar a otro plano de peor augurio; pero no podía evitar querer alejarse, en especial al sentir las manos de Sagitario intentando presionarla contra él con fuerza.

La protuberancia de los omoplatos de Nanako lo tomó por sorpresa y de a poco comprendió la real fragilidad que demostraba. Ella no era así antes: recordaba _muy bien_ su cuerpo desde esa vez que la vio en el onsen.

Nanako se mantuvo firme en su rechazo, pero no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

—Busquémosla juntos.

—¿Qué rayos dices? — espetó ella, aprovechando su distracción para deshacerse de su contacto.

—Si la falta de tu amiga es lo que te tiene así, entonces busquémosla juntos… — explicó Sagitario, esbozando una sonrisa. — Traigámosla de vuelta al Santuario.

—Vuelve a la Tierra Aioros, eso es imposible.

Cómo le hubiese gustado que fuese real. Pero parte del duelo era aceptar la pérdida: Kaname no volvería, y no permitiría que nadie le hiciese ilusiones ni le vendiese espejitos de colores… menos que menos él.

Quería creer.

Realmente deseaba volver a verla.

Pero no gracias a Sagitario.

—Yo sólo quiero que estés bien… Intentaré averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre ella, pero prométeme que te mejorarás, de verdad me preocupas.

Otra vez Aioros alzó su mano hacia ella, y los puños de Nanako se apretaron instintivamente, producto de la rabia.

—¿Qué estás ha-

—Para mí siempre serás hermosa. — la interrumpió Sagitario, posando la yema de sus dedos sobre la clavícula de aquella mujer.

Volvió a sonreírle, y su imagen se volvió tan desagradable que Nanako no pudo más que tragarse las nauseas.

" _Estás enfermo"_ quiso decirle, pero las palabras se le esfumaron a través de la tráquea.

No volvería a llorar frente a él.

๑۩۩๑

Aún después de tantos días, el mayor de los gemelos seguía viviendo en el Templo de Virgo. El recuerdo de Kaname todavía lo perseguía, siendo imposible de apaciguar en poco tiempo, pero esta vez era diferente: el apoyo de Shaka estaba demostrando ser invaluable, enseñándole de a poco a encausar y llevar el sufrimiento de una mejor manera. Aquel Caballero había tomado la iniciativa de introducirlo al arte de la meditación, y al menos eso servía para que Saga se mantuviese más distraído durante el día, especialmente cuando Shaka lo acompañaba. Sin embargo en las noches no encontraba más remedio que entregarse nuevamente a la tristeza… No podía evitarlo, por algún lado tenía que dejar escapar la pena que todavía lo rodeaba.

Lamentablemente para Shaka, las cosas no se estaban volviendo más fáciles: no quería que Saga escape de la realidad, pero por otra parte sentía la necesidad de acompañarlo, puesto que sabía que el geminiano no contaba con los recursos adecuados para afrontar la pérdida de aquel amor. Cada vez que pensaba en empujarlo hacia adelante, en forzarlo a avanzar, la mente de Virgo se veía invadida por los recuerdos de esa noche en la que Saga acudió a él, tembloroso, destruido hasta el fondo… No quería ser débil ante la lástima, puesto que él se consideraba un hombre de principios inquebrantables, pero el estado de su amigo lo tenía muy preocupado.

Y es que Saga estaba volviendo a mostrar aquella tendencia tan autodestructiva que supo ostentar cuando Kaname llegó a su vida, y Shaka estaba plenamente convencido de que él lo hacía proactivamente, es decir, con total consciencia de sus actos: antes que enfrentarse a sus miedos Géminis prefería retraerse, gustaba de desplazar sus tareas principales y afectos en pos de una realidad paralela. Otra vez se había alejado de todos, con excepción de Shaka, pero esta vez era mucho peor que antes ya que ni siquiera iba a trabajar… Sólo estaba escapando de la realidad y si no rectificaba su actitud pronto, Virgo sabía que traería consecuencias negativas para ambos…

Algo extraño estaba formándose en el aire.

Tal como lo habían hecho durante los días anteriores, los dos Caballeros se encontraban sentados en la sala de meditación del Templo, intentando relajarse previo a inmiscuirse en dicha actividad.

—Saga. — lo llamó Virgo, con el mismo semblante sereno de siempre. — Tenemos que hablar.

Muy despacio, acompañando el movimiento con una profunda respiración, Saga abrió los ojos. Aprovechó para estirar las piernas lo mejor que pudo, puesto que aún no estaba acostumbrado a la posición de loto con la que Shaka tanto insistía.

—¿No sería mejor esperar a terminar?

Por dentro algo le decía que Virgo lo ignoraría olímpicamente… y no se equivocó.

—Saga, no me malinterpretes por favor, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más pretendes quedarte aquí?

El mayor de los geminianos cambió la expresión al instante, agachando el rostro por algunos segundos: debería haberlo supuesto, era obvio que Shaka se cansaría… Honestamente, él mismo se sorprendía de lo mucho que Virgo había aguantado.

—La verdad es que no lo he pensado. — admitió con pesar.

—¿No te parece egoísta todo esto? Saga, ¿no te cansas de escapar?

Oh no. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba y su buen humor se fue por el drenaje, comenzando a sentirse molesto e irritado: no quería que lo hagan hablar de eso.

—¿Y qué más quieres que haga?

—Pues para empezar podrías retomar tu trabajo e ir a visitar a tus amigos… Has sido injusto con ellos y lo sabes. — Shaka insistió, luchando por sonar conciliador. Era lógico que dicha verdad fuese dura de digerir. — Esta es la segunda vez que dejas a la gente que te quiere de lado, ¿no te parece mucho, considerando que eres un adulto?

—Shaka… Por favor, no quiero entrar en este debate. — Géminis fue terminante, aunque supiese que todo esto recién estaba empezando. — De verdad lo digo.

—Hace meses que vienes escapando y abstrayéndote de la realidad… Eso no está bien, soy tu amigo y tengo el deber moral de hacértelo saber. — pausó por unos segundos, al sentir el aura de incomodidad que emanaba por el cosmos de su amigo. — No la responsabilices a ella por todo esto, tú eres el que no ha sabido plantarse como una persona adulta.

¿Por qué la mencionaba? Basta, ya no podía más…

—Tú no estás en mis zapatos…

Pero para su desgracia, Virgo era implacable.

—¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres para tu vida? ¿Para tu futuro? ¿Quieres que tu efímera existencia se convierta en una carrera infantil de escape? Saga, dime… ¿por qué eliges sentir dolor? Te lo dije claramente cuando viniste esa vez, ¿has pensado en eso siquiera?

Shaka súbitamente frenó el sermón. Se puso de pie y se llevó una mano hacia la sien, suspirando profundamente.

—Quiero que te vayas de mi casa antes del atardecer.

Aquello provocó que un desesperado Géminis saliera brutamente de su sopor, y clavó sus irritados ojos en la figura que ahora lo estaba arrojando por el precipicio.

—Shaka… ¿hablas en serio…?

—Tienes que irte. — reiteró, escondiendo sus miedos. — Vuelve a tu casa, júntate con Kanon, y escúchate a ti mismo de una buena vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en retrospectiva, no decírselo fue uno de los peores errores que Virgo cometió en su vida.

Él lo sabía.

Shaka era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedería con ellos esa noche pero por alguna estúpida y humana razón, no fue capaz de advertir a su propio amigo al respecto.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Adivinen quién empezará a usar separadores gracias a que FF le elimina los espacios entre escenas... Sí ya sé, me tomó mucho tiempo notarlo pero bueno, quiéranme igual (?) *Se esconde abajo de la mesa para que no le tiren piedrazos***

 **Como siempre, ¡agradezco enormemente sus comentarios, reviews y lecturas! Hacen a esta humilde ficker muy pero muy feliz :'D**

 **Nos estamos viendo el próximo viernes :3**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Cocoon**

 **~Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 27-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—U-ugh…

Gruñó.

Gruñó con odio y tragó fuerte, la saliva deslizándosele por el esófago cual espeso jarabe amargo.

Pero era sencillamente inevitable para ella y las manos le temblaban de rabia, sin lograr controlarlas. Sus pupilas tampoco le hacían demasiado caso y se sacudían en varias direcciones, enroscándose en sus frustraciones…

—U-ugh… Qué desagradecidos… — logró balbucear con dificultad, la ira terminando de invadirla por completo. —Yo…

Al instante reprimió un grito.

—Y-yo que me preocupo por ellos, ¿y así me pagan…?

Una gran cantidad de sucio aire fue expedido forzosamente de entre los labios de la joven y de a poco su despacho terminó siendo invadido por el amargo aroma de la nicotina. Saori inspiró otra vez de aquel cigarro y al final aprisionó la colilla entre sus dientes, ahora dejando que el humo se le escape lentamente por la comisura de los labios. Los ardientes remanentes cayeron sobre su escritorio y enseguida escupió lo que quedaba, sus cejas contraídas entre sí, las arrugas de la frente marcándose en una clara señal del daño que dicho placer estaba trayendo a su piel.

—Ahh… Qué irónico.

Apagó aquella colilla de un seco golpe de puño contra el mármol. Un precioso destello dorado brotó por debajo de su mano y al instante una rajadura se dejó ver a lo largo de la estructura. Saori entornó la cabeza, su oreja casi llegando a rozar uno de sus hombros, la respiración comenzando a agitársele cada vez más… Estaba llegando a un límite.

No quería pensarlo.

No quería pensar en que, quizás, el criterio de selección no había sido correcto… No fue hasta esos últimos días en que se le pasó por la cabeza el muy improbable pensamiento de que quizás se hubiese equivocado, porque eso era algo que le pasaba a la gente estúpida y ella misma distaba de serlo así que tampoco quería asumirlo… Cometer errores no era algo que le sucediese, no era una conducta propia de una mujer que contaba con absolutamente todo lo que quisiese a su disposición: Saori tenía poder y demasiado dinero, y sabía que con eso no había persona u objeto que se le resistiese.

Pero ahora estaba siendo diferente y la única que le había dado alguna satisfacción era Nanako… ¿y las otras dos qué diablos estaban haciendo…? Lo que la enfurecía no era solamente eso, sino que en su emoción por la llegada de Corinne había terminado por subestimar la dureza de Afrodita. Está bien, era cierto que jamás se molestó en interactuar demasiado con sus propios sirvientes, pero ella era su Diosa, ellos tenían que obedecer a su palabra y supuso que con un poco de sugestiva vejación lograría ablandarlo… Después de todo, en esta época de paz y tranquilidad, ¿quién podía ser tan estúpido como para seguir dedicando su vida a una tradición tan antigua como "proteger a Atena"? Claramente tenían que ser personas con una muy alta veta masoquista, caso contrario era de plano imbécil hacer algo así. Sin embargo, sus acciones causaron un refuerzo en el orgullo de aquel protector del templo de Piscis y estuvo un buen tiempo hasta que permitió que Corinne entrase a la casa, aunque eso tampoco fue por voluntad propia si no gracias a la intervención de Cáncer… ¿Quizás debía darle una recompensa por su buena acción?

Pero de todos los Caballeros de su orden sólo uno consiguió decepcionarla a niveles extremos. Sí, el que más la había decepcionado había sido él, claramente… Saga no sólo había faltado a su palabra y desaprovechado su suerte -considerando que fue bastante amable con él-, sino que dejó que Kaname se vaya del Santuario como si nada, como si fuese algo normal, como si fuese él el maldito responsable de tomar esas importantes decisiones, ¿qué no entendía que sólo era su muñeco? Ni siquiera se presentaba a sus guardias, ¿con qué derecho se creía…?

No podía permitírselo. No podía permitir que se tome esas atribuciones ni que abandone su deber como Caballero. Debía recordarle que no era más que un insignificante peón, que sólo era su sombra, que nada valía y que si aún osaba esbozar un atisbo de voluntad, estaba mejor muerto que vivo.

Después de todo la única que tenía potestad sobre todos era ella: la Reina. La Diosa del Santuario, una reencarnación de Atena que distaba de ser lo que todos habían idealizado, alguien que creció siendo forzada a ser algo que nunca quiso. ¿Por qué habría de sentir lástima por sus Caballeros y toda esa gente? Nadie lo hizo por ella, nadie jamás pensó en sus sentimientos, en sus deseos e ilusiones. Además sabía que prácticamente ninguno la tenía en buena estima, pero eso no podía importarle menos… Después de todo, también era culpa de ellos, de todos los que continuaban decidiendo perpetuar ese estúpido sistema milenario, aquel infierno de poder y control al que la sometieron desde que era sólo una bebé.

Ciertamente de niña no tenía registro de nada. Creció sintiéndose única y diferente, disfrutando de un trato distintivo, con sirvientes y todos esos otros niños esclavos a su disposición. Sus juegos se tornaron cada vez más perversos, dejando entrever una enorme falta de afecto, pero nadie la frenó ni la comprendió, al contrario: hacían fila para someterse, para dejarse insultar y llenarla de cumplidos. Decían que era especial. Que era maravillosa, una Diosa sin igual, de enorme belleza y virtud… Por supuesto que se lo creyó. De hecho, aquella niña se lo tomó demasiado a pecho y terminó por normalizar todas aquellas conductas retorcidas que hoy en día manejaba con ojos cerrados, sobre la palma de su mano, sin esfuerzo alguno.

Inevitablemente su idea de diversión se comenzó a trastornar y jamás nadie se molestó en ponerle un freno. Saori comenzó a encontrar placer en las actitudes más horribles e inhóspitas que un ser humano puede llegar a esbozar, escudándose en la sabiduría de Atena, en su condición intocable. Y, a pesar de que contaba con un inmenso y devastador poder alimentado por el odio, cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus ejércitos en el momento de la guerra decidió asumir una posición débil: dado que la divertía con creces, aprovechó cada momento que pudo para ponerse en una situación de peligro, esperando ansiosa que sus idiotas y fieles siervos fuesen a su rescate. Cada vida que se apagaba bajo su comando, bajo la premisa " _salvemos a Atena"_ , se volvía una con sus manos y dentro de su sexo se transformaba en fiesta, en un increíble orgasmo de vida y seducción.

Pero para su desgracia ahora todo era diferente. Estos eran tiempos pacíficos y, acorde a su divina sabiduría, sabía que se mantendría así por mucho más tiempo. Ahora que se había convertido en una mujer adulta y completamente perturbada, entendía que la falta de conflicto la trastornaba, la volvía cada día más loca, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo… Así que, ¿qué mejor idea que alterar la vida de la institución entera de manera permanente? Saori tenía dinero y poder, podía manejar todo a su antojo como mejor se le viniese en ganas. Pero tal como supuso desde un primer momento, su idea original llevaría bastante tiempo y no era un secreto que aquella insaciable mujer no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser paciente. Ya había esperado más de un año desde que había comenzado a reformar el Santuario a su antojo, los preparativos y las ganas estaban pero aún faltaban las actrices principales…

Lógicamente sabía quién podía ayudarla de la manera en que ella deseaba, y encomendó aquella importantísima tarea a su más fiel servidor. Así fue como, tras una _corta y convincente_ conversación como sólo ella sabía lograr, Shion se volvió el encargado de realizar las tareas de inteligencia, captación de candidatas, entrevistas… Saori no escatimaría un solo centavo si era para su diversión y de pronto se vio enfrascada en expandir de manera global su capricho, sin pensar en que eso ralentizaría considerablemente la propuesta, resultando en tiempo que no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Pero, para desgracia del pobre Patriarca del Santuario, aquella desagradable mujer contaba con una herramienta para presionarlo, la cual no dudó ni un segundo en usar. Su presencia se volvió insoportable y obscena causándole un enorme malestar que no tuvo más que aceptar, aun cuando esa idea le parecía terrible e insufrible… Shion se volcó con cuerpo y alma a su nuevo deber, sin mencionar jamás el mal que la insatisfacción y el arrepentimiento estaban causando en su espíritu, en su físico… A su manera estaba traicionando a sus propios compañeros y era algo inaceptable para él.

Nanako, Kaname y Corinne fueron el fruto del trabajo de aquel triste hombre… Pero las cosas no salieron como Saori lo había imaginado desde un principio. En su Santuario faltaba acción, faltaba sufrimiento y horror; y mientras se llevaba una mano hacia aquella frente arrugada, estrujando sus poco coherentes recuerdos, no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás existía la remota posibilidad de que ella misma hubiese arruinado su propio plan gracias a sus actitudes nefastas. Sabía que estaba poniéndole mucha presión a Shion, sabía que quizás se había pasado un poco con sus torturas y amenazas pero él estaba acostumbrado a eso, ¿o no…? Esa tenía que ser la única posibilidad, su presión e insistencia habían desembocado en que él escoja tres candidatas poco indicadas para construir lo que ella quería.

Para colmo de males, y esto sí que no podía negarlo por más que manchase su orgullo, esta vez sí que había minimizado la falta de contención humana a la que sus Caballeros habían sido sometidos. Lejos de que el Santuario se vuelva un desastre de lágrimas, una orgía andante y un camino de despecho tal como ella había fantaseado en un comienzo, aquellas mujeres a su manera terminaron por construir lazos entre ellas y con los Dorados; lo que significaba que, por cualquier lugar que lo viese, el tiro le había salido por la culata.

Porque seguramente tenía que ser eso, ¿no…? Tenía que haber sido una equivocación del viejo idiota ese, no había manera de que Shion viese a través de sus intenciones y deseos y actuase acorde…

No había manera de que lo estuviese haciendo a propósito, considerando que la vida de la persona que más amaba se encontraba a la merced de aquella trastornada mujer a la que tenía que servir. No estaba en la más mínima posición como para querer traicionarla.

Lastimosamente para Saori todos los vínculos que se habían creado en esos meses estaban demasiado establecidos y ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Lo más sencillo para remediar todo sería mandarlas a matar pero esa idea significaría reconocer su error, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer ni por asomo; al margen de que toda la plata que gastó en reformas, investigaciones, infraestructura y esas cosas se iría al mismísimo demonio. Y si había algo que ella no desperdiciaría, además de su poder, era el dinero.

La mano de la joven de cabellos lilas se deslizó con ansias hacia el primer cajón de su escritorio, abriéndolo de un tirón y tomando de allí dentro una pelota anti estrés. La rebotó contra el mármol mientras intentaba controlar su respiración pero no sirvió de nada, puesto que el ritmo de su corazón acelerado aumentaba una y otra vez con cada pensamiento, con cada recuerdo, con cada segundo en el que dejaba entrever la oscuridad de su alma. De la nada sus ojos se quedaron en silencio y observó la superficie diezmada de aquel redondo objeto, apagándose por completo: quien osase decir una estupidez tan grande al estilo " _no imaginaba que Saori pudiera volverse tan perversa"_ , tendría que pegarse un tiro bien centrado adentro de la boca.

Ella no lo había pedido.

Ella nunca lo quiso, ella nunca deseó ser así.

Atena le pesaba sobre los hombros como una tonelada de metal, como si el mismo fuego del infierno la obligase a caminar sobre las ascuas de rodillas.

Saori sólo era el resultado del abuso de poder, y viendo que no podía cambiar su pasado ni liberarse, estaba en todo su derecho si quería desparramar odio y crueldad a sus alrededores.

Aquella pelota voló con fuerza por el aire y se estrelló violentamente contra el vidrio que protegía la enorme fotografía de quien supo ser su abuelo: el peor perpetuador, quien más la había dañado. A quien más quería destruir, a quien más odiaba por el hecho de haberse muerto, por haberle quitado la posibilidad de vengarse terrenalmente…

Ante el ruido del vidrio rompiéndose, una horda de soldados apareció corriendo contra la puerta, exclamando por la seguridad de su Diosa, pero Saori los ignoró como si nada y clavó sus ojos a través del ventanal de su despacho. Esos binoculares dorados que tanto amaba volvieron a decorar sus ojos y con ellos recorrió la extensión entera del Santuario, inmiscuyéndose en espíritu dentro de la vida cotidiana del lugar.

Ella era una Diosa y tenía otro nivel. Contaba con una potestad diferente y una excelsa sabiduría, aunque en ocasiones la odiase.

Podía ver en el reflejo del sol los preciosos hilos que atravesaban las casas, que se ataban a cada humano que allí residía.

Podía sentir los lazos que todos compartían, los vínculos estrechos que de a poco habían ido forjándose entre sus Caballeros y esas chicas que ella misma decidió mandar a buscar; y su nariz se frunció con repulsión, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Era desagradable.

Olía a libertad… y eso sólo la llenaba de más rabia y envidia.

Pero ese no era el momento de actuar. No podía levantar ningún tipo de sospecha y tampoco ponerse en evidencia, así que por más que lo detestase, no tenía más opción que dejar todo como estaba. Aún así su cabeza no abandonaba la idea de que quizás había fallado, y eso significaba que necesitaba con urgencia un chivo expiatorio para encausar su rabia.

—Ahh… — suspiró, por primera vez en la tarde esbozando una sonrisa.

Sabía muy bien quién sería el recipiente perfecto y donde estaba ahora.

Simplemente estaba demasiado furiosa como para pensarlo dos veces.

De a poco fue cayendo la noche y Shaka sólo pudo observar reacio cómo Saga ignoraba la petición que le había hecho más temprano. Todo se estaba volviendo más y más complicado frente a sus ojos y no quería pasar al plano físico con su amigo, pero por dentro estaba extremadamente preocupado por el mal presentimiento que se había ido formando dentro de su pecho; y aunque hubiese querido intentar razonar de otra manera con el mayor de los gemelos, en ese momento era imprescindible que le haga caso de una buena vez y se marche para preservarse.

Decidido a enfrentarlo nuevamente Virgo volvió a meterse en la sala de estar, sin disimular lo que le estaba pasando.

—Saga, por favor no seas terco. — habló con pesar y… ¿algo de angustia? — Tienes que irte ya.

Aquel deprimido hombre no logró hacer más que mirarlo desde abajo, aún sentado en el colchón, su rostro mostrando dolor. Las palabras que Virgo le había dicho más temprano eran completamente ciertas y aunque le había dolido escucharlas de su boca, no podía negar que tenía razón. Que un adulto escapase tanto de la realidad no era siquiera digno de lástima, no entendía cómo se había vuelto tan patético.

De a poco suspiró, y al inspirar tomó fuerzas para hablar, algo compungido:

—Ya sé Shaka… Sé que tengo que volver, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ni en Kanon, ni en… — pausó, su ceño frunciéndose. — Ni en lo que sea que ellos hayan hecho, te juro por todos los Dioses que me enferma la cabeza, no quiero cometer una locura…

Y mientras el geminiano terminaba de pronunciar dichas últimas palabras, Shaka dio un paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo estaba en estado de alerta y había actuado acorde, moviéndose por instinto ante aquella clara señal.

Algo andaba muy mal.

—Aprecio enormemente que me cuentes estas cosas, pero confía en mí. — insistió, su voz tornándose grave. Los pelos de su espalda se erizaron por completo y un temblor lo recorrió. —Tienes que irte ya mismo, transpórtate lejos en este instante, no hay tiempo.

Un momento.

A través de su amargura Saga logró distinguir algo anormal en la tonalidad de la voz de Virgo. Lo miró con extrañeza, las cejas aún presionadas, sin entender si realmente eso que estaba invadiéndolo era miedo… ¿Shaka de Virgo sintiendo miedo…? ¿Pero qué-…?

Oh diablos, ¿tanto se había dejado estar?

De la manera más rápida que pudo dejó sus emociones de lado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a plantarse como el Caballero Dorado que realmente era…

…Pero había llegado tarde.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se cubrió de blanco y el silencio invadió el ambiente en una escena digna de sus peores pesadillas: la mitad delantera de la sexta casa voló en pedazos con brutalidad, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo. Saga no hizo tiempo a reaccionar dado que su instinto de pelea se había visto enormemente disminuido por su aflicción, por lo que Shaka se abalanzó sobre él, protegiéndolo del impacto de los escombros sobre su espalda y cabeza.

Y finalmente habló, causando que aún en esa situación, la piel de ambos se erice al reconocerla: era inconfundible y el odio rebalsaba a cada letra que pronunciaba…

—Buenas noches, mis preciosos Caballeros…

El polvo aún se mantenía en el aire y dificultaba la visión, pero sus ojos no necesitaban encontrarse.

—Perdón por la entrada, pero la verdad es que con taaanta paz estoy algo oxidada y no pude controlar bien mis fuerzas…

Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, qué mujer más cínica…

Sobre el piso mugroso Saga comenzó a moverse un poco, recobrando con más claridad la consciencia. Todo se había apagado dentro de su cabeza y su cuerpo no llegó a reaccionar a tiempo: lo último que sintió fue la explosión y al instante Shaka lo tackleó, su nuca rebotando contra el suelo con fuerza, dejándolo atontado. El peso de los escombros los hundió y aplastó, más Virgo había logrado detener la mayor parte del daño físico de ambos gracias a su intenso cosmos, dejándolos sólo con algunos moretones y rasguños.

Al notar que Géminis mayor había vuelto a la realidad otra vez, Shaka juntó todas sus energías en su espalda y los escombros se desarmaron como si estuviesen hechos de arena, permitiéndoles salir.

Sí, era cierto que había podido sentirlo… Pero no esperaba ni de casualidad una entrada como esa.

—¿Saga? — lo llamó Saori, mientras que sacudía con ambas manos el largo de su vestido para quitarle el polvo.

Sentirla llamándolo provocó que Géminis se reincorpore lentamente, tomándose unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor, intentando ver hasta donde se había extendido el daño al Templo. La visión de aquel desastre provocó que trague saliva con fuerza: no sólo la sala de estar se había convertido en la nada misma, sino que ella también había derrumbado la cocina y el baño. ¿Cómo podía cargarse todo eso tan fácilmente, sin remordimiento alguno? ¿Cómo podía osar destruir un patrimonio semejante, con tanta historia…?

El pedido de Shaka no había sido algo egoísta. No era que Virgo quisiese que se fuera, no era que quería abandonarlo ni mucho menos herirlo… Su amigo sólo había querido protegerlo una vez más, y no había consuelo a lo inútil que Saga se estaba sintiendo. Sus actitudes dejaban tanto que desear, tanto que no podía evitar querer volver el tiempo hacia atrás y enfrentarse a todas sus faltas.

—Saga.

Saori volvió a pronunciar su nombre y esta vez no estaba feliz: la había hecho esperar.

Ahora sí tenía que hacerse cargo.

—Sí, mi Diosa… — respondió Géminis, tosiendo un poco por la cantidad de polvo que había entrado en sus pulmones.

Se puso de pie, algo tembloroso, y giró la cabeza hacia atrás una última vez. Shaka lo observaba desde el piso e hizo ademán de acercarse junto a él, pero el mayor de los gemelos negó con la cabeza: ya había hecho demasiado por alguien que ni siquiera lo merecía. Por alguien que sólo eligió escapar, por alguien que sólo encontró consuelo en ser un mocoso egoísta y desconsiderado.

—Este es mi problema, Shaka. — susurró, sonriéndole. Se veía completamente vacío. — Todo estará bien.

Aquel joven de cabellos rubios se llevó una mano hacia el pecho y retrajo las piernas, incómodo… Todos la conocían demasiado bien. Shaka sabía que no había límites a lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Pero también entendía los sentimientos de Géminis, quien prefería entregarse a las violentas manos de Saori antes de continuar inmerso en su sufrimiento. No tuvo el corazón de intervenir.

Con la pierna derecha especialmente adolorida Saga se acercó hacia Saori intentando no verse tan patético. Bajó la cabeza, mostrándose sereno, y apoyó aquella lastimada rodilla contra el suelo, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—¿Dónde está Kaname?

La voz de Saori inquirió con frialdad, sin un solo ápice de lástima o cuidado para con su corazón roto, y Géminis abrió la boca para responder.

Una explosión de semejante magnitud no pasó desapercibida dentro de ninguna casa del Santuario, pero no todos los Caballeros decidieron o pudieron involucrarse: Piscis estaba demasiado amargado con la compañía de Corinne, quien luego de la explosión del árbol había quedado muy asustada y no quiso salir. Por supuesto que él no la dejaría sola en su casa por lo que tuvo que resignarse y tragarse la curiosidad. En el caso de Acuario y Tauro, ambos compartían la guardia nocturna a la entrada del Santuario; al igual que Cáncer y Sagitario, quienes se encontraban en la parte superior guardando la entrada del recinto del Patriarca, por lo que ninguno de los cuatro pudo desocupar sus deberes y acudir al rescate de sus compañeros. Capricornio simplemente continuaba apático, en una constante espiral sobre las cosas que habían estado sucediendo en ese último tiempo, pensando en la posibilidad de que terminen afectándolo.

Sin embargo Aries apareció en segundos, teletransportándose en los alrededores del Templo, bien a resguardo para espiar con más precaución. Aferrada a él también llegó Nanako, quien tuvo la mala suerte de sobresaltarse por el ruido y agarrarse de la manga de la camisa del carnero, siendo arrastrada sin poder evitarlo. Y desde la parte superior bajaron corriendo Escorpio y Leo, quienes se encontraban chismoseando en la octava casa: apenas vieron que Saori se encontraba allí de pie hicieron lo mismo que Mu, metiéndose en un matorral cerca de Libra.

Algunos minutos habían pasado y nadie se animó a mover un solo dedo, horrorizados ante la escena que se abría paso frente a sus ojos… Sin embargo, algo rezagado, Kanon apareció corriendo por detrás de Mu.

—¡Mu! ¿Qué sucede? — inquirió, agitado. —¿Por qué están escondidos…?

El carnero enseguida lo tironeó hacia abajo, poniéndole la mano sobre la cabeza y empujando hacia el piso para que se esconda mejor: Kanon era la pieza que faltaba en todo ese desastre…

—¿Qué haces? — se quejó el menor de los gemelos, notando la cara de preocupación de Aries. — ¿Mu…?

—Saori está con tu hermano.

—Sí ya sé, puedo verlo, ¿pero qué está pasando?

—Es por la ausencia de Kaname.

Quizás debería haberlo supuesto. Si Kanon hubiese pensado un poco, seguramente se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella tendría algo que ver en todo ese problema, sin embargo en el fondo no esperaba que el hecho de que Kaname se hubiese ido escalase de esa manera. Se adelantó un poco más y sintió cómo el mundo se caía ante sus pies: el rostro de Saori estaba desfigurado por el odio, por la rabia que se le notaba emanando de su alterado cosmos, mientras tomaba a su hermano del mentón.

—¿¡Me estás tomando por estúpida!? — exclamó ella, apretando la cara de Saga entre sus dedos. — ¿Acaso has olvidado quien soy…?

El mayor de los gemelos intentó continuar en la misma posición, a pesar de que el cuerpo entero le dolía, pero la intensidad de la mirada de aquella iracunda mujer le hacía muy difícil el mantener sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

—Y ni siquiera estuviste cumpliendo tus deberes de Caballero… Eres una vergüenza Saga, y ya sabes qué pasa con los Caballeros como tú.

La mano de Saori elevó el mentón de Géminis, obligándolo a posar sus ojos sobre ella.

—Me das asco… — susurró, mostrando los dientes. — ¡Me das asco!

Juntó saliva dentro de su boca, moviéndola de un lado a otro, espesándola, y con fuerza lo escupió, rencorosa. La frente de Saga quedó decorada con una mezcla de cenizas y espuma, la cual fue deslizándose suavemente hacia abajo, recorriendo ambos lados de su nariz, escurriéndose por sobre sus labios. El hedor era fuerte y el estómago de Géminis se encogió por las náuseas, la resbalosa sensación haciendo que el rostro le picase.

Pero no podía moverse: si lo hacía todo sería aún peor, no tentaría a la suerte…

—Acuéstate.

—Sí, mi Diosa.

Y mientras observaba cómo aquel humillado hombre la obedecía, los hombros de Saori se permitieron exteriorizar la emoción que estaba haciéndole cosquillas adentro del útero. Aquel hereje se fusionaba con el sucio piso, boca abajo; y el rostro otra vez se le transformó al no lograr reprimir una macabra sonrisa, pero tenía que hacerlo para atestar el siguiente golpe.

Elevó la rodilla izquierda hacia arriba, llevándose la pierna contra el abdomen, y súbitamente la dejó caer, aterrizando con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mano derecha de Saga: el taco de sus zapatos se enterró adentro de la carne, entre dos de sus huesos metacarpianos, atravesando la extremidad. Una oleada de dolor se expandió por el cuerpo del joven y profirió un horrible grito, más intentó reprimirse para no emocionarla más.

Al escuchar el aullido desesperado de su hermano, un colérico Kanon salió despedido para ayudarlo, pero instantáneamente rebotó hacia atrás con fuerza: Mu había actuado con rapidez y lo frenó con su Muro de Cristal, aprovechando el envión del gemelo menor para aferrarse a él y volver a traerlo hacia el escondite. Algo más lenta Nanako también lo retuvo, apoyando sobre Kanon el ligero peso de su cuerpo.

—¿¡Qué diablos están haciendo!? — bramó furioso, forcejeando contra ambos. — ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡No voy a dejar que lo maltraten así!

—Kanon por todos los Dioses mantén la calma, si intervienes ahora Saga sufrirá más…

La realidad era que, si bien Mu estaba intentando dar el ejemplo, para él tampoco era precisamente fácil quedarse quieto: las piernas le temblaban de la impotencia y le estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad no meterse ante aquel abuso de poder. Intentó concentrarse y respiró hondo.

—Mira a Shaka, él también se está conteniendo…

Tal como Aries había afirmado, a pocos metros de donde Saga reposaba en el piso, Shaka se mantenía de rodillas, apretando los puños, frustrado por la impotencia de saberse atado de pies y manos.

Simplemente no podía…

Kanon no quería aceptar que aquel fuese el único camino de acción. Ver a su hermano siendo maltratado de esa manera era sencillamente intolerante, hacía que el alma se le destroce y su culpa volvía a reflotar como nunca. ¿Había un límite a lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser…? Era cierto que los dos no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero… más allá de la presencia de Kaname, siempre estuvieron solos. Siempre contaron el uno con el otro, aunque desde el primer momento él lo hubiese manipulado, en ese instante tan terrible en el que realmente contemplaba la posibilidad de que la vida de Saga se le escapase de las manos, no podía evitar pensar en que realmente lo quería: era su sangre y sangre habían compartido a litros, siendo ambos manchados por numerosos pecados.

No quiso reprimirse y tampoco deseaba quebrarse allí, de esa manera, pero el papel de cruel e indiferente espectador era sencillamente insoportable. Sus ojos se revelaron contra aquel castigo, llenándose de agua, fusionándose con el movimiento insistente del pie de Saori sobre la mano de Saga.

Cuántas carencias los habían abrazado, sólo para terminar así… era tan injusto que las lágrimas no le permitían respirar.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que detesto perder el tiempo con imbéciles como tú… ¿Pero sabes algo, sucia escoria…? — Saori pausó, en un vano intento por recobrar la compostura. — Más detesto perder el dinero, como para que la dejes ir así como así…

—L-lo siento mucho, mi Diosa… No pude hacer nada, fue su decis-

—¡CALLATE! ¡NO TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA HABLAR! — lo interrumpió completamente desquiciada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, descolocados. — ¿¡Acaso eres tan idiota que te olvidaste de lo que te ordené cuando Kaname estaba por llegar…!? ¡ESTABA BAJO TU MALDITO CUIDADO, DORADO DE PACOTILLA!

Otra vez arremetió contra su ya destrozada mano, pero esta vez Saga no se molestó en disimular lo que le pasaba: enterró la cara directo sobre la tierra, ensuciándosela, exponiéndose a infectar los cortes que le habían proporcionado los escombros.

Sencillamente, el dolor de su mano y cuerpo no se comparaba al que sentía su corazón cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de aquella mujer que tanto amaba, pero… así era mejor. Su interior continuaba derrumbado, roído, pero antes que hombre, antes que ser un simple humano y quizás ante la falta de opciones por la maldita vida que habían llevado de niños, él había tomado el camino de un Caballero de Atena. No tenía otro recuerdo de su infancia que no fuese allí en el Santuario, y considerando lo desgraciada que estaba siendo la reencarnación a la que le tocaba servir, quizás el hecho de que Kaname se fuese haya terminado por ser una bendición: no dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar todo, en entregarse a la muerte para defenderla en el caso de que Saori desease descargarse con ella.

Pero no lo vio venir.

Un fuerte resoplido por parte de la sucia boca de su Diosa escondió el envión de una patada y descargó gran parte de su furia contra las costillas de Saga, provocando que su cuerpo se encorve hacia arriba por la calidad de aquel cosmos; y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos profirió otro golpe directo hacia la mejilla del joven, una enorme cantidad de sangre brotando por su boca.

Otra vez Kanon intentó ir a su rescate pero ni el carnero ni Nanako se lo permitieron… La sangre le hervía como nunca y comenzaba a ser dominado por una rabia de características muy similares a la que sentía cuando era un niño.

—Faltaste a tu deber pero por sobre todas las cosas ME FALTASTE EL RESPETO A MÍ, A TU DIOSA… Pero tranquilo Saga, sólo eres mierda y a la mierda volverás muy pronto…

Saori se tomó unos segundos para observarlo desde arriba, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado. Los hombros volvieron a sacudírseles por si solos y ahora sí se permitió sonreír: aquel imbécil yacía en el piso, y sabía de muy buena fe que estaba sufriendo terriblemente… Se había encargado de inyectar su cosmos con cada golpe, con cada palabra directo al corazón. Verlo retorcerse de dolor la tranquilizaba un poco e inspiró con fuerza, admirando los alrededores: medio Templo derrumbado, a la miseria, unos cuantos de sus otros patéticos Caballeros asustados, furiosos, escondidos como las cucarachas que eran… Por todos los Dioses, eso sí que estaba _malditamente_ bien.

—Ay, ay, mi dulce Saga… — susurró con una voz totalmente diferente, relamiéndose los labios. — Levántate ya.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra y tal como ella deseaba, el mayor de los gemelos se puso de pie y con el dorso de la mano sana se limpió la comisura de la boca. Sus papilas gustativas podían distinguir el claro sabor metálico de la sangre. Su mano y su pecho ardían demasiado y el sólo hecho de respirar era difícil, pero aun así giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Shaka por una última vez. Esbozó una sonrisa…

Todo estaría bien.

Desde abajo Mu, Kanon y Nanako observaban preocupados el desenlace de toda esa escena, mientras que a duras penas Saga seguía a Saori, subiendo los escalones con algo de dificultad. Al alejarse esa horrible mujer la presión en el ambiente disminuyó y el menor de los gemelos pudo sentir cómo sus piernas se vencían, sentándose con rapidez, el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—T-… ¿Todo esto fue por Kaname?

Estaba tremendamente angustiado y le costaba sosegarse. Sus ojos tiritaban, todavía intentando contener las lágrimas: todo había escalado demasiado y a ese punto era imposible derivar culpas, como tanto le gustaba hacer.

Mu suspiró y bajó un poco la mirada, intentando recomponerse, pensativo.

—Honestamente creo que ella ha sido el desencadenante, pero dudo mucho que sea la única razón. — reconoció el carnero con pesadez. — Igual no te perdiste mucho de la conversación antes, ya sabes que con ella no se puede hablar…

Nanako estaba especialmente impactada por lo que había terminado de presenciar. Jamás se hubiese imaginado ver algo semejante, al menos no perpetuado por esa mujer… Después de todo era Saori Kido: la misma que salía en televisión realizando actos de beneficencia, la misma que todos adoraban, la reencarnación de Atena que velaba por la paz de la Tierra… ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Nunca hubiese pensado que se comportaría de esa manera para con sus empleados.

Era cruel, cínica y evidentemente muy desequilibrada… Se había metido en una aventura demasiado peligrosa.

—¿E-esto siempre fue así? — inquirió con miedo: sospechaba cuál sería la respuesta. — ¿A ustedes tamb-

Nanako no logró terminar la pregunta. La garganta se le cerró, dándose cuenta de un detalle no menor.

—¿A ustedes también…?

Reconocía que a su llegada había estado en falta con Mu, pero el shock de aquella situación le hizo darse cuenta de que probablemente Aries hubiese sufrido algo semejante por su culpa, por su llegada. En realidad nadie la necesitaba allí y probablemente su presencia estaba atada a los caprichos de esa mujer. El sólo pensar en que su amigo había sido maltratado y humillado para recibirla era algo que le partía el corazón, y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, tapándosela.

A pesar de estar aturdido, Mu notó la expresión de vacío en el rostro de Nanako. Casi al instante supo lo que estaba pensando pero quería reconfirmarlo.

—¿Nanako? No asumas cosas…

—¿Por mi culpa tú has…? — habló con angustia, dejando entrever sus temores.

Aries negó con la cabeza y enseguida apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, tranquilizándola.

—No, aunque después de esto no lo parezca, conmigo fue bastante más gentil… No sientas culpa, tú no tienes nada que ver en todo este tema.

—La muy desgraciada siempre fue así de irreverente… — esbozó Kanon con rabia, su mandíbula dura. — Hace y deshace como quiere, destruye y luego nosotros tenemos que pagar los platos rotos…

Nanako no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza, pero en el camino sus ojos se encontraron con los del menor de los gemelos: ardían de dolor, a un nivel mucho mayor al que percibió esa vez que discutieron como niños. Era inimaginable para ella la culpa que él debería estar sintiendo en ese momento.

Y entonces, su mente jugándole una mala pasada, habló:

—Quizás podríamos traerla de vuelta.

Al instante se retractó. Había estado intentando con tantas fuerzas el naturalizar esa ausencia, pero era inevitable: en el fondo seguía teniendo esperanzas y lo que había visto esa noche sólo sirvió para reavivar su fuego. La quería de vuelta no sólo para ella, sino para poder ayudarlos a los tres a cerrar correctamente ese vínculo que aún desconocía… Si ser una ilusa ayudaba a que alguien deje de ser maltratado, entonces quizás valía la pena volver a soñar.

—Kanon, dijiste que tenías una idea de a dónde podría haber ido, ¿o no?

Géminis se llevó una mano hacia los ojos, enjugándoselos. Llegado a ese punto era probable que no hiciese diferencia, pero…

—Dudo mucho que ella siga allí.

—¡Vamos a buscarla! — exclamó Nanako, acercándose más a Kanon. — Vamos a buscarla, yo te acompañaré.

—¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Acaso no te sirvió de nada ver todo esto…? — él respondió enseguida con rechazo. — Si además tú te vas te aseguro que Mu sufrirá mil veces más que Saga, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz esta mujer…

Mierda.

Lo que Kanon decía era completamente cierto y le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, pero sorpresivamente Mu intervino en la conversación:

—Si se van poco tiempo no creo que sea tan grave… Podría teletransportarlos hacia donde me pidan, pero tengan en cuenta que no podré traerlos de regreso.

—Está bien, pero si es por eso tranquilamente podría hacerlo solo. — espetó Kanon, algo más animado. Aunque no lo demostrase, el pensar en traerla de vuelta le devolvía algunas esperanzas. — ¿Para qué quieres acompañarme?

—Porque tengo algo que tú no.

Nanako esbozó una sonrisa y procedió a responderle a Géminis…

…Y aunque no le gustase, ahora todo tenía más sentido.

Mientras tanto Saga y Saori continuaban cuesta arriba, atravesando el umbral de la séptima casa, acercándose hacia el escondite donde estaban espiando Milo y Aioria. Para alguien que los conocía tan bien como Géminis, era obvio que ambos esperaban el momento preciso para meterse: ninguno de los dos toleraba las injusticias, y qué bien sabían que aquello era una; pero luego de esas últimas semanas de infierno Saga no permitiría que hubiese más víctimas. De un solo instante dejó arder su cosmos al máximo para disuadirlos, intentando transmitirles cómo se sentía… No quería que nadie más sufriera y lo dejó claro en ese mismo momento, con la violencia a través de la cual se desparramó su energía. Clavó sus ojos en la vegetación donde ambos se encontraban, y por si no les había quedado claro, procedió a regalarles una mirada fulminante.

Rápidamente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y Saori lo atrajo hacia ella, sonriéndole.

—Has hecho bien Saga… Ahh, me pregunto en qué momento dejé de tener Caballeros y pasé a tener chimpancés. — dijo con sorna, para luego suspirar cansinamente. — Todos ustedes, manga de animales inútiles, están divirtiéndose demasiado para mi gusto.

El mayor de los gemelos la miró con la mejor cara de póker que pudo lograr en su estado. ¿Cómo hacía para ser cada vez más y más desagradable…?

—Ya, ¿qué tanto me miras, idiota? Vamos camina, ubícate en tu lugar, ¿quieres?

Ambos continuaron su camino hacia arriba, pero dentro de los arbustos algo había comenzado a suceder. Ni Escorpio ni Leo esperaban que sucediese algo de esa magnitud, pero el más impactado de los dos fue Aioria, en cuya mente no cabía semejante atropello. Una importante pieza de su interior se había roto: una enorme impotencia lo inundó y ahora estaba repleto de dudas, replanteándose su futuro allí a mil por hora, mucho más rápido de lo que su cerebro pudiese procesar con normalidad. _Ella_ venía a su cabeza, junto con sus ideales, con su manera de hacer justicia; la fragilidad que su vida tenía a manos de Saori era simplemente demasiada como para arriesgarlo todo, todo lo que estaba naciendo en la oscuridad, en la clandestinidad.

Milo lo entendía… También lo había sentido. Nunca habían tenido en demasiada estima a Saori pero debido a su posición la respetaban, vamos, que eran sus Caballeros y era su deber. Pero no podía evitar pensar en que quizás ya era hora de terminar, de parar todo ese circo de una buena vez. No quería estar, ni de casualidad, en los zapatos de Saga por los caprichos de esa mujer; y él ya la había cagado bastante como para volverse a meter y empeorar todo…

La mente de Saga, sin embargo, había terminado por acceder a otro nivel de abstracción, de entrega, de aceptación. Continuaba siguiéndola dentro del recinto del Patriarca, escaleras abajo, las oscuras y putrefactas celdas apareciendo en el camino frente a ambos… Por alguna razón el olor a podredumbre no parecía afectarla, pero se abría paso dentro de la nariz y del estómago del joven y esta vez él no estaba seguro de poder contener el vómito.

—Esta es tu nueva casa. — le dijo ella, deteniéndose de golpe y señalando hacia su derecha. — ¿Te gusta…?

Abrió la reja con alegría, tarareando una canción que él desconocía, para luego invitarlo hacia adentro:

—Vamos vamos, ponte cómodo…

Pero apenas Saga dio un paso hacia la oscuridad, Saori enseguida lo empujó de una patada hacia el fondo, haciendo que se golpeé contra la pared. Volviendo a entonar la misma melodía extraña cerró la puerta, con una tranquilidad realmente escalofriante.

—Bueno Saga… — le sonrió ella entre los barrotes, aferrada a ellos. — Pronto nos divertiremos juntos.

Sólo los Dioses sabían cuánta razón tenía.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 28-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Tras lo sucedido en el Santuario, Géminis, Nanako y Mu volvieron al Templo de Aries para evaluar cuál era el mejor plan a seguir. Por esa misma razón Kanon decidió pasar la noche en la primera casa, puesto que partirían temprano por la mañana.

La realidad era que el menor de los gemelos aún no estaba muy contento con la idea de que Nanako lo acompañase: el estado mental de Saori no era el mejor, por lo que era probable que estuviese mucho menos receptiva a tolerar alguna situación similar a la de Kaname; y tampoco quería poner en peligro a Mu, que encima estaría haciéndoles el favor de teletransportarlos hacia la nueva ciudad de Corinto. Pero más allá de todo entendía por qué Nanako deseaba ser parte de todo eso y se sentía extremadamente en deuda para con ella, no sólo por haberla maltratado aquella vez que irrumpió en su hogar, sino también por el hecho de que había protegido a Kaname de Death Mask en esa noche en que él la manoseó.

Así que, considerando la importante tarea de la que Nanako formaría parte junto a él, Kanon supo que tenía que cambiar de enfoque. Pidiéndole a Mu un rato a solas el geminiano se confesó con ella, sincerándose sobre todo lo que había ocurrido entre los tres durante su infancia. De esa manera Nanako finalmente pudo comprender por qué tenían esa relación extraña, y comprendió bastante más sobre la negación de Kaname a involucrarse físicamente con ellos… Ahora la desaparición de su amiga tenía mucho más sentido a sus ojos, considerando que se había acostado con Kanon y para colmo también se había enamorado de Saga. Lo único que aún le resultaba extraño era saber que el mayor de los gemelos había olvidado todo, pero aquello también guardaba relación… Nanako entendía muy bien cómo la mente podía modificar recuerdos para auto preservarse.

Habiendo finalizado con el relato Aries volvió a hacerse presente en la sala de estar, puesto que aún quedaban algunos detalles que pulir: tenía que saber cómo querían organizarse, para poder acomodarse a su plan.

—¿Entonces todo sigue de acuerdo a lo que hablamos antes de la pausa? — preguntó el ariano, sentándose junto a Nanako en la mesa.

—Sí. — confirmó Géminis. — Saldremos temprano, alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada.

Nanako asintió, ladeando la cabeza hacia Mu.

—Exactamente, creemos que es el mejor horario porque así nos evitamos problemas por el cambio de guardia…

—Si es por eso no se preocupen, el turno de la mañana es mío.

Aún algo incómodo por todo lo ocurrido, y además sintiéndose nervioso ante el viaje que emprenderían en las próximas horas, Kanon desvió sus ojos y los clavó en Aries. Lo miró consternado, incluso con algo de culpa.

—Mu, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? — Géminis preguntó mientras se mordía un poco el labio. — No me siento cómodo involucrándote.

El Caballero de Aries suspiró despacio y con parsimonia bebió un sorbo de agua, humedeciéndose la boca.

—Perdóname la sinceridad pero lo hago por Nanako, no por ti… Si Kaname vuelve será mejor para el Santuario, Saori en este estado es extremadamente peligrosa.

—Mu… — susurró ella, agachando la cabeza. Volvió a levantarla y los miró a ambos, algo apesadumbrada. — Lo siento mucho, realmente… Si hubiera sabido que esto iba a terminar así, jamás hubiese aceptado venir.

—Nanako, eres inteligente, me extraña que digas eso… La verdad es que para Saori no hubiese hecho diferencia alguna si no venías, porque si no eras tú, hubiese sido cualquier otra. — Kanon habló. — Ahora, traer a Kaname hasta aquí fue un golpe muy bajo contra nosotros… Así es ella, no me sorprende en lo absoluto.

El dueño de casa volvió a tomar un poco más de aquel frío líquido, mientras que el menor de los gemelos sumió su mirada en una profunda introspección, casi como si hubiese llegado a una extraña conclusión. Sin embargo Mu habló antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, sin querer dándole pie al geminiano para dejar salir sus preocupaciones.

—Para ser sincero siempre sospeché que había algo raro en todo esto…

—Así que dinero eh. — acotó enseguida Kanon, llevándose una mano al mentón.

Mu lo miró de repente, sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Cómo que dinero?

—Claro, dinero… Saori le está pagando a Nanako por estar aquí, ¿no lo confesaste en mi oído hace un rato?

Incómoda ante la manera en que Kanon la había expuesto frente al carnero, ella corrió un poco la mirada. La expresión del joven al oír la verdad era indescifrable, pero Nanako tenía miedo de enfrentarla, de desentrañarla… Por ese mismo motivo, al intentar convencer a Géminis de acompañarlo, ella se lo había dicho por lo bajo, discretamente, para que Aries no la escuchase. No era que quería escondérselo, sino que prefería que lo supiese de otra manera, en otro momento más feliz.

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, así que no quedaba más remedio que admitirlo.

—Sí… Sí, así es.

—Bueno, eso nos da una pista. — Géminis prosiguió, sin percibir la tensión que estaba naciendo entre la joven y el ariano. — Pero todavía hay cosas que no entiendo… ¿Cómo llegaste a esto? Es decir, este es el Santuario… Y no es un lugar precisamente de fácil acceso.

Suspirando pesadamente, Nanako dejó caer sus hombros en un triste intento por relajarse. Esa no era una charla que quisiese tener en ese momento…

—Vi un aviso en el diario.

—¿En el diario…? — tuvo que re preguntarlo una vez: Kanon no podía creerlo.

—Sí, en el diario. — respondió ella, frunciendo los labios. — La verdad es que casi nunca lo leo, pero esa tarde estaba en una cafetería, y por esas casualidades habían dejado el ejemplar de ese día sobre la mesa… Lo tomé, sin prestarle mucha atención, y ojeando llegué hacia los clasificados.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó? ¿Qué decía el aviso?

—Básicamente estaban en la búsqueda de mujeres desempleadas, que no tuviesen inconvenientes en establecerse en el extranjero por un tiempo indeterminado. — continuó explicando Nanako. —Recientemente había perdido mi trabajo, y además mi vida no estaba yendo hacia ningún lado, así que supongo que me aferré a ese aviso; aunque honestamente, tenía toda la pinta de ser una mentira enorme… Le saqué una foto y apenas volví a casa apliqué por correo.

La joven pausó unos segundos y miró a ambos Caballeros con algo de vergüenza e incomodidad. Era extraño confesarse así, hasta ahora no había vuelto a hablar de su pasado con alguien que no fuese Aioros… Y para colmo se había arrepentido enormemente de eso, así que no sabía hasta qué punto estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sólo era consciente de que mentirles no estaba bien, en especial a Mu, no quería hacerlo sentir decepcionado o algo similar; pero él no decía nada, lo que provocaba que Nanako sintiese mucho miedo.

—Ahora que lo pienso, en retrospectiva… Creo que hice algo muy peligroso, ¿o no…? Brindarle información tan personal a desconocidos, que tranquilamente podrían haberme enviado a otro país como prostituta o algo similar… Fui muy inconsciente.

—Ni lo digas… — Géminis le dio la razón, entrecerrando los párpados. — Pero continúa, cuando más nos cuentes mejor, así sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.

—No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que envié ese mail, que recibí una llamada a mi celular. — Nanako prosiguió con algo de fatiga. — Me hicieron muchas preguntas… Querían saber desde cosas sobre mi familia y vida personal, hasta detalles tontos como qué tipo de helados me gustan, datos que para mí no tenían nada de sentido; y llegada al punto en el que me confirmaron la ridícula suma de dinero que cobraría, asumí de plano que era una broma porque nunca pero nunca, jamás de los jamases, había tenido una "entrevista de trabajo" similar, y menos que menos con un sueldo de ese calibre.

Con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza recostada sobre el dorso de sus manos, Aries la escuchaba atentamente.

—Pasaron los días y no obtuve novedades, obviamente, porque era todo mentira… Pero para mi sorpresa, una noche al regresar a casa recibí una encomienda: allí adentro habían algunas hojas con documentación, instrucciones de llegada, un pasaje de ida hacia Grecia, datos de una cuenta bancaria creada a mi nombre junto con la tarjeta correspondiente… y un sobre dorado. — respiró hondo al terminar de enumerar. — Cuando me percaté de que ese sobre llevaba el membrete de los Kido, supe que todo era en serio.

Kanon estaba cuanto menos anonadado: no pensaba que Saori usase un método tan poco lujoso como el de publicitarse anónimamente en los diarios… ella era extravagante y si podía gritarle al mundo que todo era obra suya, lo haría sin dudarlo; por lo que empezó a comprender que realmente todo este asunto estaba tomando un tinte más oscuro que el que supuso originalmente.

—Pero, ¿en algún momento te encontraste con alguien del Santuario? — continuó Kanon con sus preguntas, aún confundido. — ¿Tienes idea del nombre de la persona con la que hablaste?

—No, como te dije… Todo fue por vía telefónica, y jamás recibí ni exigí ningún dato, porque pensaba que no era en serio…

—Ugh…

—Sí puedo decirte que era la voz de un hombre, aunque si ahora tuviese que reconocerla no podría hacerlo, ya pasaron varios meses…

—Qué lástima… Eso nos ahorraría varios problemas… — se quejó Géminis, exhalando lentamente.

—Al final de todo, un día antes volví a recibir la llamada de esta persona y se me dijo que debería buscar a un tal "Mu", del Primer Templo… Y luego ya sabemos cómo siguió todo.

A pesar de la revelación de su amiga, el carnero no lograba identificar qué era lo que le estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. Sí, se sentía extraño… Nanako había llegado a su vida a principios de agosto y ahora estaban acariciando la segunda mitad de octubre, pero lo que normalmente sería un corto período de tiempo, para él había terminado siendo una eternidad. Jamás pensó que fuese a llevarse de esa manera tan particular con ella, considerando que en un comienzo mostraron ser diametralmente opuestos, y que Nanako se forzó en su vida, dándola vuelta ciento ochenta grados sin consideración alguna... Sólo el pensar en esos casi ochenta días que habían pasado, le hacía darse cuenta de lo mucho que él mismo había cambiado –para bien– gracias a su presencia; e incluso en esos momentos en los que no guardaban demasiada relación, también habían aprendido mucho el uno del otro: sus costumbres, humores, hábitos… Casi por ósmosis, el mero hecho de verse diariamente y compartir techo los había hecho acostumbrarse a sus presencias.

Esa noche ya se había despejado: después de varios días no llovía y un despejado cielo acariciaba una enorme luna, brillosa como pocas. Pero otras ansias comenzaban a tomar control del carnero, y sólo podía despejarlas suspirando, olvidándose por un rato de su lado más primitivo. Ahora la situación era otra: allí estaba Nanako, valiente, sobreponiéndose a su sufrimiento con renovadas energías. Sea cual fuese el resultado al día siguiente, él sentía orgulloso de su triunfo. Allí estaba Nanako, junto a él, a pocas horas de alejarse de su lado por primera vez en todos esos meses; y el hecho de saberse en soledad, a pura consciencia, durante las próximas veinticuatro horas, era algo que lo conmovía de una manera que antes jamás hubiese contemplado.

Una vez finalizada la conversación entre los tres, cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, con excepción de Kanon que dormiría en la sala de estar, aprovechando el cómodo sillón. Mu se encontraba boca arriba, los ojos abiertos de par en par, disfrutando de la oscuridad. Su mente seguía pensando en todas aquellas cosas que lo preocupaban… Aún no era muy tarde, pero así era mejor, necesitaba todas las energías posibles para lo que debería enfrentar pronto. Era cierto que teletransportar a otras dos personas sería un trabajo pesado, pero se tenía mucha confianza, sabía que podría hacerlo sin inconvenientes; sin embargo estaba preocupado por la vuelta, porque él no podría intervenir otra vez.

Dejando salir un suspiro se giró de costado y procedió a acomodarse mejor bajo las sábanas, dispuesto a dormir, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar…?

El carnero se reincorporó al escuchar su voz, apoyando los codos sobre la cama.

—Claro…— respondió enseguida, intentando forzar la vista sobre el marco de la entrada. — ¿Qué pasa, Nanako…?

Apenas él le dio permiso aquella mujer se inmiscuyó en la pieza, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la habitación. Él intentó seguir su silueta a través de la negrura, percibiendo cómo Nanako rodeaba la cama, guiándose al tantear los bordes de la misma. Trepándose como pudo por el colchón, reptó directo hacia la cabecera de la enorme cama y manoteó las cortinas, abriéndolas de golpe, dejando pasar la luz de la luna.

Ahora que podía ver mejor, Nanako se sentó sobre la almohada que reposaba al lado de la cara de Mu, retrayendo sus rodillas hacia sus pechos, y deslizó sus descalzos pies por debajo de las sábanas que cubrían a su amigo. Todavía sin respuesta por parte de ella, Mu se dio vuelta hacia su lado, mirándola a los ojos:

—¿Qué sucede? — volvió a insistir, curioso: hacía tiempo que ella no se inmiscuía en su habitación de noche.

—No pasa nada malo… Es sólo que… Es sólo que pensaba en que mañana será la primera vez que estemos alejados el uno del otro. — Nanako susurró con suavidad. — Sí, sé que quizás esté exagerando con este planteo, considerando que hace poco que nos conocemos, pero… ¿acaso no sientes algo parecido?

—Así es… Me he acostumbrado a estar contigo, así que definitivamente será raro no verte en casa.

—Yo también me he acostumbrado a esto. — confesó ella, algo avergonzada. — Es tan raro para mí, porque jamás me imaginé en esta situación… E-es decir, antes de venir aquí no sabía qué diablos hacer con mi vida, estaba tan perdida, sumida en el odio… Llegue tan de casualidad, por inercia, sin motivos reales y yo sólo…

La joven pausó, apesadumbrada. Aún había algo que la tenía preocupada, al punto de angustiarla.

—¿Mu…?

—Dime.

Tomó aire.

—¿Acaso no piensas mal de mí…? Digo, ahora que sabes que he venido solamente por dinero…

El carnero había intentado dejar pasar ese detalle, pero el hecho de que ella volviese a traerlo a colación en ese preciso momento, lo hizo sentir bastante incómodo.

—Sé que no está bien, no me enorgullezco de eso aunque tampoco estaba en la mejor situación… — nerviosa, se llevó una mano a los labios, apretándolos suavemente. — Bueno, tampoco es algo que no sepas, pero me sentía muy perdida…

—La verdad es que detesté saberlo. — dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. — Pero supongo que tampoco puedo culparte por eso, aquí no había nada de tu interés, y digamos que esta iba a ser tu "salida laboral"… Pero ahora, más allá de nuestro comienzo, sé que eres una buena persona, así que supongo que enterarme ahora es algo positivo, porque cuando llegaste tenía demasiados prejuicios sobre ti… En definitiva, saberlo antes sólo hubiese perjudicado todo, y seguramente no hubiésemos entablado relación alguna.

Sopesando las palabras de Mu, Nanako dejó caer su frente unos centímetros hacia adelante… Él tenía toda la razón, pero igual no podía evitar sentir que esa noche no había sido la mejor para contarle el origen de su presencia allí en el Santuario.

—Sí, es probable. — reconoció ella, suspirando: no podía negarlo.

—Mira Nanako, no te sientas mal, ya es pasado… Déjalo ir.

Enseguida Mu apoyó la palma de la mano justo sobre la porción de sábanas que cubrían los pies de la joven.

—Si tienes frío, ¿por qué no entras?

Nanako tragó saliva. Lo miró, sorprendida ante su petición, sin saber que él redoblaría la apuesta.

—Acuéstate conmigo.

—No puedo hacer eso. — se negó terminantemente, sin tener que pensarlo demasiado. — Ya sabes lo que pasó entre nosotros la última vez que compartimos cama.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

—Que te hice sufrir mucho, Mu…

—Esa vez fuiste tú la que tomó la iniciativa… Si no lo hubieses hecho, seguiríamos teniendo una mala relación… Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora estoy muy seguro de que definitivamente estuvo bien hacerlo contigo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Tenía que contar hasta diez, y probablemente no le alcanzasen los números… Nanako de verdad se había estado conteniendo en todo este tiempo.

—Esa noche te prometí que no volvería a hacerte algo semejante… No quiero faltar a mi palabra.

—Ya lo sé Nanako, y créeme cuando te digo que te estoy muy agradecido. — susurró Aries. — Pero ahora es ahora, todo ha cambiado y sé que tienes frío… Sólo deja de pensar en cosas raras.

Oh no… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquella joven que normalmente se comportaba con decisión, en ese momento se había comenzado a poner en extremo nerviosa e incómoda, muy por fuera de su carácter habitual.

—P-pero…

—Relájate Nanako… No sucederá nada.

Había algo en su voz: algo tenía él que lograba hacerla desfallecer de inquietud y calmarla en pocos segundos… Quizás era su timbre suave, sereno, acolchonado… O quizás fuese la manera en que la miraba, sin un solo ápice de degeneración, de apetito. Nanako confiaba en sus palabras plenamente, como nunca lo había hecho desde esa vez en que fue engañada por su ex pareja.

Haciéndole caso separó las sabanas y se adentró en ellas, guardando una prudente distancia de Mu. Lo enfrentó, y la luz de aquel blanco astro se reflejaba sobre ambos, casi de la misma manera en que lo hizo esa noche en que ella tomó su pureza; sin embargo, esta vez no había demasiado que mostrar: ambos estaban completamente vestidos, pero sus almas y sentimientos ya se encontraban al desnudo, quizás de una manera demasiado implícita.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Mu deslizó su brazo izquierdo por sobre el colchón y asió hacia él una de las manos de Nanako, acercándola más contra su pecho. Suavemente la acarició, tomándose varios segundos para disfrutar de aquel dulce tacto: la yema de sus dedos recorrió el protuberante dorso y con la otra mano lo envolvió, dándole calor.

—Tienes la piel suave… Se siente bien cuando te toco.

Inconscientemente la joven apretó los labios con fuerza: sabía que mentía. La mala alimentación de ese último tiempo había jugado una mala pasada con su cuerpo, dejándole la piel seca e incluso rasposa en determinados sectores… Sin embargo, de las palabras bienintencionadas de Aries no brotaba ni un solo ápice de lástima. No lo decía de compromiso, y ese sólo pensamiento la superó con creces.

—Gracias… — le respondió ella, parpadeando rápidamente para disuadir a sus ojos de humedecerse demasiado.

Era increíble cómo él siempre lograba decir o hacer lo necesario para reconfortarla.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella asintió sin dudarlo.

—Adelante, Mu.

Desde hacía tiempo había algo que el ariano quería saber y últimamente, más que curiosidad, se había vuelto una molesta necesidad. Pero hasta esa oportunidad jamás pudo encontrar el momento adecuado para preguntarle, puesto que quería que sea en una situación más propicia, más relajada, donde ella pudiese responderle sin tapujos.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Aioros?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo…?

El joven apretó aún más su mano, denotando preocupación.

—Sólo respóndeme. — le insistió.

Nanako no pudo evitar resoplar con pesar y desvió sus ojos hacia arriba, intentando relajar su respiración. Aioros… No podía negar que durante un tiempo la hizo dudar sobre muchas cosas, incluso lo suficiente como para hacerla hablar frente a él de su desastroso y patético pasado amoroso; más aún siempre fue lo suficientemente sincera con él, e intentó no darle falsas esperanzas o nada por el estilo. Pero había una realidad que era innegable, y era que ella no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Incluso había desaparecido la atracción física que él le había despertado cuando llegó al Santuario, propiciado por la escenita de quiebre que lograron crear dentro del onsen…

Tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que, muy en el fondo, durante un tiempo pensó que quizás el sagitariano podría ser la puerta a un nuevo comienzo para ella; pero luego de lo que sucedió bajo la lluvia a la tarde, definitivamente supo que Aioros era una persona que jamás la comprendería. Nanako misma reconocía que, luego de mucho tiempo de sufrir, estaba comenzando a lograr superar sus demonios; y si iba a estar junto a alguien dentro de un marco de más "seriedad", quería a una persona paciente y comprensiva. Deseaba a alguien que la respetase, a alguien que simplemente la aceptase como era y que no la presionase… Tenía que ser un hombre que no estuviese luchando contra lo mismo que ella, porque al margen del obvio apoyo que una pareja debería mostrarse, en ese momento necesitaba que la ayuden, no estaba para ser el sostén de nadie.

—Aioros está enamorado de mí. — habló ella, casi como si escupiese las palabras de la boca con asco, con decepción. Clavó sus ojos en Mu desesperada, casi como si sintiese una enorme necesidad de desmentir aquel dicho. — Pero entre nosotros no pasa nada… Yo no estoy lista para algo así.

—¿Y entonces por qué llorabas hoy a la tarde?

—¿E-eh…?

—Sin querer los vi por la ventana. — Aries le explicó. — No quise husmear, pero sentí el cosmos de Aioros aquí y justo vi cómo te abrazaba.

—Ya veo…

—Honestamente, pensé en intervenir… Pero como no sabía bien qué había sucedido, no me pareció lo más correcto.

La joven entreabrió un poco los labios, masticando las palabras. En ese momento sentía ganas de reprocharle el no haberse metido, realmente le hubiera evitado un rato muy incómodo… Pero así de reservado y respetuoso era Mu.

—Me sentí mal…

—¿Él ha sido quien te hizo llorar? — le preguntó el ariano, consternado. — ¿O ha sido por otra cosa…?

—Es que me sentí terriblemente mal… — Nanako terminó por confesar, nerviosa, mientras alejaba un poco su mano del pecho de Mu. Intentó hilar las palabras antes de continuar pero simplemente no lo logró y terminó por escupirlas, sobrepasada. — O-odio sentirme presionada, y Aioros… Él simplemente me decepcionó, porque… cuando hablan de mi rostro, cuando alguien osa criticar mi cuerpo, yo…

—Ya Nanako, tranquila…

El carnero habló con rapidez para serenarla y muy despacio subió su mano por sobre el brazo de aquella mujer, rozándolo con sutileza. Al instante la piel de Nanako se erizó, en extremo receptiva, sensible: el tacto de Aries había sido tan asfixiante que ella procedió a alejarse varios centímetros hacia atrás, con un terrible miedo a perder el control de su propio cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te alejas? — le dijo él con una sonrisa, posando aquella misma mano sobre el cuero cabelludo de la joven. — Tranquila…

La mirada nerviosa de Nanako no pasó desapercibida para él, pero sólo continuó con aquella grácil mueca, acariciando sus castaños cabellos.

—Por favor, deja de pensar tanto… — murmuró despacito, acortando la distancia entre ambos. — De a poco relájate y descansemos… Mañana nos toca levantarnos temprano, y ya sabes que no soy precisamente bueno para madrugar.

—Has cambiado mucho.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque esta noche los papeles se han invertido. — Nanako lo miró a los ojos, reprimiendo una sonrisa. — Ahora estás demasiado tranquilo y yo muero de nervios…

—Sí, puede ser… La verdad es que me das mucha paz.

—Tú también, pero… así, estando juntos en esta situación… No lo sé, simplemente tengo miedo de arruinar todo.

—No te mortifiques más por lo de esa noche, Nanako. — pidió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa. — Te expliqué que no fue ningún error de tu parte… Fue difícil para mí en su momento, pero hoy comprendo que gracias a que intimamos, algo se desbloqueó entre los dos.

Sí, era cierto… Si bien desde antes se respetaban mutuamente, las cosas terminaron de cambiar entre ambos desde que tuvieron sexo. Quizás esa noche había sido más mágica de lo que supuso en un comienzo, puesto que su misma vulnerabilidad se había terminado por derrumbar a esos bellos pies que Mu cargaba con orgullo. Aquella exposición de sus bajezas terminó por favorecerla y las ansias del carnero terminaron por comerse su tristeza, deglutiéndola, permitiéndole dar un paso más, un segundo más de aire, otro sendero con más esperanzas.

Por esa razón no sabía si decirlo. No sabía si estaba bien vencerse y dejar que la carne fluya entre ambos nuevamente. Él se veía sensual bajo aquella luz blancuzca, se veía etéreo, como si no perteneciese a este mundo; y ella aún no era lo suficientemente digna como para volver a tocarlo.

—Sucede que no lo he vuelto a hacer desde que nosotros…

Podía sentirlo. El carnero podía palpar en el aire lo que le estaba pasando a ella, puesto que se reconocía en las ansias, en el deseo tan obvio y natural que Nanako sentía en ese momento.

Era preciosa.

Simplemente no lograba concebirlo.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha estado preocupando de este momento…? — indagó con delicadeza, arrimándose más.

Nanako quiso volver a distanciarse de él. Sin embargo ya se encontraba casi al filo de la cama, por lo que no le quedó más opción que mantenerse en el lugar, exaltada, luchando por controlar su respiración. Lentamente movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, dándole al carnero la respuesta que más quería oír.

—¿Sabes algo…? — Mu posó sus dedos sobre el delgado brazo de la joven, perdiéndose en aquel tierno agarre. — Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste esa noche…

Si había algo que ella estaba agradeciendo en ese momento, era el hecho de que el ariano no pudiese ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba. Ese era un lado de él que jamás hubiese pensado que tenía, puesto que siempre había tomado un papel pasivo.

—" _Sólo dejaras de sentirte así cuando lo hagas."_

Tragó saliva: era completamente cierto. Ahora se sentía una tonta, víctima de sus propias palabras… Pero la abstinencia le pesaba mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado, incluso conociéndose, incluso siendo consciente de su enorme sed de sexo, y su cercanía se lo anunciaba a cuatro vientos. Si Mu no se alejaba pronto, le saltaría encima como leona a su presa y todo se iría al mismísimo demonio otra vez…

Para su desgracia el carnero la asió un poco más hacia él y ahora sí que todo estaba descontrolándose dentro de su cabeza. La piel le hervía con fuerza, incluso esbozando dolor, angustia por tener que reprimirse; y los latidos de su pecho no se quedaban atrás, con el corazón a tope, desmedido ante lo inmediato de la situación. Con algo de miedo alzó sus ojos hacia arriba y los del ariano se entrecerraron, contagiándola de aquella niebla que quitaba su máscara, que por fin la dejaría liberarse, que se entregaría a su cuerpo, a sus ansias. La respiración de Mu le hacía cosquillas por sobre el labio superior, convidándole una pizca de picante… Pero cuando Nanako estaba a punto de abalanzarse a su encuentro, el joven cambió el trayecto de aquella acción y posó un tierno beso sobre su frente.

—Era broma, Nanako… — dijo él, aún a escasa distancia. — Lo siento, quería ver si lograba descontracturarte un poco, pero creo que no funcionó bien…

Pues claro que no, era obvio que no funcionaría, en especial con todo lo que ella había venido aguantándose. Ante el dicho de su amigo, Nanako lo miró con los ojos desencajados, su mirada perdida, enfrascada en el subibaja en el que su pecho se había convertido. La respiración no lograba encontrar su cauce y se mantenía intensa, incluso expectante, aquella subida de adrenalina terminando por causarle un bajón de presión.

—Voy al baño un segundo, ya vuelvo…

El ariano salió de la cama y se encerró en el baño, abriendo la canilla de agua fría a máxima potencia. Colocó ambas manos como un cuenco y metió la cara entre sus palmas, salpicando el mueble, dejando que el líquido helase sus nefastas intenciones.

—Por el amor de todo el Olimpo, ¿qué diablos acabo de intentar hacer…? — se recriminó a sí mismo, ahora tirándose agua sobre la nuca. — ¿En qué estaba pensando?

La recordó a su lado, sobre la cama, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero su cuerpo e instinto masculino actuaron por sí solos, avanzándola sexualmente aun cuando la diferencia de experiencia entre ambos era tan grande como el día y la noche. Sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado tuvo que buscar soporte en algún lado, por lo que enseguida bajó la tapa del inodoro y se dejó caer allí, percatándose de que entre sus piernas colgaba sin disimulo aquella sobresaltada erección.

—Mierda…

¿Acaso ella lo habría sentido…? Lo que menos quería él era incomodarla, pero no lo había podido evitar: su cuerpo la deseaba, no sabía si era por la abstinencia o por qué diablos todo eso se terminó apoderando de él; pero quería hacerlo y más que una respuesta fisiológica era algo crudamente mental, algo nacido de su recuerdo, de la grácil luz de luna que se había apoderado de ambos, al igual que en su primera vez.

Pero no podía volver así. Tenía que terminar con esa tentación lo más pronto posible, y de eso sólo podría encargarse su mano, en el más tenue de los silencios.

Apenas Mu se fue de la habitación Nanako quedó sola, sumida en la oscuridad, en la reserva de su breve alejamiento. Al igual que el carnero, la joven tampoco podía creer lo cerca que había estado de acostarse con Mu nuevamente: casi se derrumbaba entre sus brazos, entregada al suave aliento de sus besos. Y con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, aquella hambrienta mujer continuaba acariciando su entrepierna, la mano deslizada por debajo de sus leggings y ropa interior, palpando la integridad de su clítoris; sabio tacto húmedo, resbaloso, que la predisponía a un más que pronto final. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, puesto que seguramente el carnero pronto volvería a su lado, y allí sí que de verdad tendría que tragarse las ganas. Aquel juego la hacía estremecer por completo, y el instantáneo sonido de las pisadas del joven en el pasillo fue lo último que necesitó para explotar, un segundo antes de que Mu abriese la puerta de la habitación.

—T-tardaste un poco… — balbuceó ella, enseguida escondiendo aquella mano por detrás. — ¿Te sientes bien…?

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte…

El ariano se metió enseguida en la cama, ahora más relajado. El ambiente también había cambiado entre ambos, ya no se sentía esa presión extraña, esa tentación incipiente… Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro había tenido que recurrir a su propio cuerpo para liberarse.

—Ahora sí, vamos a descansar… Nos costará demasiado levantarnos.

Nanako se mantuvo de costado, a su lado, y despacio volvió a hablarle:

—Mu… ¿Por qué insististe con que durmamos juntos?

—Para serte sincero, no lo he pensado demasiado… Sólo sé que te irás lejos y que voy a extrañarte.

—Pero volveré pronto… — Nanako murmuró, apoyando su rostro al lado del brazo del ariano.

—Lo sé… Igual me harás falta.

๑۩۩๑

Rondando las 4 de la madrugada, el despertador en el teléfono celular de Kanon sonó con mucha fuerza, arrancándole un gruñido. Se giró sobre el sillón con pereza, la cabeza pesándole como si le hubieran dado un piedrazo, aturdido… Estaba muy expectante y esa misma emoción era la que no lo había dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Cada vez que el cansancio lo obligaba a dormir, las escenas de violencia en la casa de Virgo se reproducían en su mente, ingratas, mezclándose en capas con esos momentos de lujuria que compartió junto a Kaname, en una especie de pesadilla bizarra y molesta… Y era una maldita constante: siempre terminaba cayendo en un gran vacío negro, levantándose de golpe, sudoroso.

—Bueno, ya está… No tengo más tiempo…

Kanon se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al baño: era mejor que aproveche antes de que alguien más lo ocupase. Pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo, la puerta de la habitación de Aries se abrió, Mu y Nanako saliendo juntos, ambos con cara adormilada, lo que al geminiano le pareció algo extraño… Sin embargo no hizo mención alguna y siguió de largo.

Algunos minutos más tarde ya los tres se encontraban en la cocina, el carnero procediendo a colocarse el delantal.

—Desayunemos bien antes de partir. — sugirió Aries, ajustando las tiras por detrás de su nuca. — No tengo demasiado en casa, pero algo podemos armar…

Entretanto el agua se hervía sobre la hornalla, Nanako tomó varias galletitas de la alacena y las colocó sobre la mesa, al igual que algunas rodajas de pan que sobraron del día anterior. Luego abrió la heladera y agarró una manzana, para lavarla y sentarse a la mesa frente a Kanon.

—No tienes cara de haber dormido bien. — le dijo ella, dándole un mordisco generoso a aquella jugosa fruta.

—Tú tampoco.

La sonrisa de Kanon se había vuelto igual de astuta que siempre pero Nanako lo ignoró y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Entonces… — prosiguió la joven. — Según tu teoría, Kaname sigue viviendo allí en Corinto…

—Uff… Pues sí, pero la verdad es que podría estar viviendo en absolutamente cualquier otro lado… Sin embargo tengo esa extraña sensación, de alguna manera sé que no se ha movido de allí en todos estos años; considerando que Kaname jamás superó lo que sucedió entre nosotros cuando éramos niños, lo más probable es que yo tenga razón.

—Bueno, eso coincidiría con lo que se veía desde afuera…

Enseguida Aries se acercó a la mesa con una bandeja, y puso frente a ambos dos tazas de humeante café, para volver a sentarse al lado de Nanako.

—No sé bien los detalles pero, ¿no cabe la posibilidad de que, al haber venido aquí y estado con ustedes, ella ya haya cerrado una etapa? — acotó el carnero. — Por lo poco que escuché recién, si durante su paso por el Santuario terminó por cortar toda relación con ustedes, entonces ya tendría sentido que no esté más en Corinto.

Nanako lo miró y luego bajó los ojos hacia la mesa, llevándose una mano al mentón, reflexiva.

—Porque ya nada la ata…

El menor de los geminianos se mordió el labio con fuerza y manoteó todo el pan de la mesa, metiéndoselo en la boca. Lo que Mu decía tenía demasiado sentido y sólo rogaba no estar llegado demasiado tarde…

—Pero bueno, de nada sirve pensar tanto. — acotó Nanako, poniéndose de pie. — Voy a buscar algunas cosas y ya nos vamos.

Asintiendo despacio, Mu miró el reloj de la pared: ya eran las 4:45 de la mañana… no faltaba prácticamente nada. Algo extraño se apoderó de sus entrañas, y un nudo comenzó a estrujarle el estómago… eran nervios, y eso lo incomodaba demasiado. No quería que ella se vaya, no quería pasar ni un solo día sin ella, pero en ese momento era una prioridad, ya que no lo hacía solamente por su amiga… Si no que, de no volver Kaname, probablemente el futuro de Nanako a su lado estaría peligrosamente en juego.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Nanako no tardó casi nada. Pocos minutos después se hizo presente en la sala de estar, cargando una cartera de tamaño algo grande: parecía haberse preparado bien, con antelación.

—¿Tú no iras a buscar nada? — ella inquirió, viendo que Kanon ni se mosqueaba en moverse de la silla.

—No es necesario… Planeo que todo salga lo más rápido posible.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Mu se acercó hacia ambos y Géminis se puso de pie, la joven sonriéndole con melancolía.

—Creo que ya es hora…

—Vamos.

Ya no había escapatoria alguna. Aries respiró hondo, lo más profundo que pudo, casi al punto en el que sentía que sus pulmones explotarían, y colocó la palma de sus manos sobre los hombros de Nanako y Kanon. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y al instante aparecieron en un gran espacio verde al aire libre: parecía una plaza, pero dicho lugar no se veía precisamente glamoroso.

" _Gracias"_

El ariano llegó a escuchar de la boca de Nanako y enseguida le dio la espalda, la angustia invadiéndola de una manera que no podía imaginar. La espalda de Mu se veía gigante y lejana, aunque sólo estuviese a unos pocos centímetros de distancia… Sin embargo el alejamiento era escondido por la tristeza.

—Estaremos bien. — afirmó el menor de los gemelos. —Yo la cuido Mu, despreocúpate… Mañana estaremos de vuelta, con o sin Kaname.

Aries desapareció en un instante frente a los mustíos ojos de la joven, arrancándole una parte de su interior con fuerza, arrastrándola lejos de allí.

No quería que fuese tan abrupto.

No había podido asimilarlo, aunque probablemente nunca lo hubiese hecho.

En ese sentido, una despedida tan repentina terminó por convertirse en una enorme muestra de bondad.

—Se pasará rápido… — la consoló Géminis, dándole palmaditas en el hombro para luego despeinarla. — No llores Nanako… eres una mujer fuerte.

Aquel desamparado carnero emergió en segundos de vuelta en su casa, haciéndose presente en el medio de la sala de estar, y todo parecía haberse pausado, como si hubiese sido magia, o algún perverso hechizo: la mesa sucia de la cocina, a medio levantar. Allí, desparramada, una galletita a medio comer lo saludaba, rogando ser bañada en la tibieza de los restos de café en las tazas.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Hacía frío… era otoño.

Mu giró sobre sí mismo, llevándose una mano al pecho, y miró a sus alrededores con atención… Su casa seguía igual.

Nada había cambiado.

Simplemente parecía como si hubiese vuelto el tiempo hacia atrás, hacia esos días en los que ella no existía.

—Bueno Mu… Esto fue lo que un principio querías, ¿o no…?

Porque Nanako no existía.

Si Nanako no estaba, nada existía allí, porque simplemente no había ni un solo detalle suyo en su hogar. Sólo su presencia era símbolo de la realidad, sólo su voz brotando desde el baño, desde la pieza, a través de la cocina; sólo el perfume sobre su cuerpo decoraba aquel lugar, pero sin su figura presente, no era más que un mero espejismo, una poderosa ilusión que continuaba engañándolo.

Siempre había estado solo. Siempre lo había estado, porque así lo había deseado, porque eso había buscado a consciencia.

Todo eso era lo que en el inicio quería, lo que tanto rogó a los Dioses, y al fin le había sido concedido… Pero ahora el silencio se le estaba haciendo infernal, insostenible.

El Caballero de Aries se sentó en el sillón, cabizbajo como nunca, y se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándola… Por suerte ahora tenía guardia y al menos por algunas horas la soledad no le pesaría tanto. Había algunas cosas de las que tenía que hablar con su compañero de trabajo en aquel turno, con esperanzas de, quizás, lograr una diferencia.

Pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer, era continuar imaginándola.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal los ha tratado la semana?**

 **Primero que nada quiero empezar pidiéndoles disculpas a mis lectoras por las demoras en contestar las reviews... He tenido una semana terrible y no tienen idea de lo mucho que agradezco que por fin sea viernes ._. Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto, de verdad les estoy enormemente agradecida por el apoyo de siempre :'D**

 **En segunda instancia, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Radamanthy'sQueen :'D Hace poquito fue su cumpleaños, sé que quizás hubiera sido mejor dedicarte el capítulo anterior pero como pasaban cosas feas no sabía si sería bonito hacerlo justo en ese momento ._. ¡Espero de corazón que hayas pasado un muy lindo día!**

 **Nuevamente les agradezco a todos los que están ahí del otro lado, capítulo a capítulo, leyéndome... ¡No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen! Les dejo un saludo a los nuevos lectores (sé que están ahí, las estadísticas los muestran aunque no comenten jijiji), espero que en algún momento se sientan lo suficientemente cómodos para que interactuemos :3**

 **Esperemos que esta semana sea más tranquila. ¡Muchos abrazotes y besos para todos!**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 29-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Siendo casi las seis de la mañana, todavía muy poca luz había decidido asomar: típico de aquella fresca estación. La oscuridad aún pesaba dentro de Mu pero de momento no había demasiado que pudiese hacer al respecto, más que armarse de valor y enfrentarse a su trabajo; así que tomó su chaqueta, que previamente había dejado cerca de la puerta, y se adentró a través del frío, bajando las escaleras lentamente, casi con pereza.

Con solo avanzar algunos metros pudo notar que su compañero aún no había llegado, probablemente aparecería minutos más tarde, como solía ser tan típico en él… pero en ese momento no le venía mal, ya que no había pensado en absolutamente ninguna estrategia para enfrentarlo o hablarle al respecto. ¿Cómo sacaría el tema? ¿Se lo tomaría mal? Aries distaba de querer entablar una conversación, pero en ese estado quizás terminase reaccionando de alguna manera poco usual, fuera de su carácter.

Mu suspiró con fuerza, la cabeza levemente levantada, sus ojos fijos en el escalón más alto de aquella elevación. Lo esperaba pronto, y aunque nunca hubiese tenido demasiada relación con Aioros, no era una persona que le cayese precisamente mal… Sólo que había algo extraño en él que no le terminaba de convencer. El sagitariano era raro a sus ojos, además de despistado y en ocasiones demasiado retraído para su gusto. Ya hacía muchos años que lo veía junto a Shura o a veces con su hermano menor, pero no podía negar que Aioros y él mismo compartían un poco su asocialidad.

Era cierto, estar afuera del primer templo era algo que lo calmaba bastante: allí, apoyado en una de las columnas, ya no sentía tanto la sensación de ahogo que lo envolvía minutos antes… Era difícil de creer el alcance que la ausencia de Nanako estaba teniendo dentro de su vida, y quizás, lo ocurrido con Saori lo había afectado mucho más de lo que hubiese querido pensar en un inicio. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo efímera que su presencia era dentro del Santuario… Probablemente la había dado por sentado.

—Qué horrible…

Ahora que lo pensaba incluso el estar lo más campante con su día a día, a sabiendas de lo trastornada que era Saori, había sido demasiado ingenuo. Dada la tranquilidad de aquella mujer, él debería haber supuesto que andaba planeando algo raro… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan inocente?

Una punzada molesta recorrió la sien del carnero y enseguida cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Tenía que bajar un poco las revoluciones, sino a ese paso, terminaría desapareciendo antes de que Nanako volviese… A ciencia cierta, de nada servía quemarse así la cabeza. Ante esa situación tan inmanejable e impredecible, lo único que podía hacer era dejar que todo fluya y planear acorde, sobre la marcha.

—¡Perdón! ¡Me quedé dormido! — gritó Sagitario desde el rellano de Aries, para luego enfrascarse en una inútil carrera contra el tiempo que ya había perdido.

—No hay problema…

Otra vez Aioros había llegado tarde, esta vez por quince minutos, y Mu seguía sin entender cómo aún Saori no lo había castigado por esas insolencias.

Aquel agitado joven se dejó caer sobre los escalones, jadeando con fuerza, y manoteó una bolsa que le colgaba del cinturón.

—Veo que viniste a paso rápido… — observó el carnero, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con extrañeza: estaba cubierto en sudor.

—No te imaginas…

El sagitariano enseguida tomó una botella de agua de aquella bolsa y se la llevó a la boca casi con desesperación, tragándose el contenido en pocos segundos.

—Anoche tuve guardia hasta las diez, así que no pude descansar mucho… Y con los ánimos que traía Saori, no era para menos…

—No sé si queremos hablar de eso. — Mu acotó rápidamente, moviendo la mano de un lado al otro. — Una lástima que no hayas tenido demasiado tiempo de descanso, pero a veces toca así… No tenemos muchas opciones.

—Sí, supongo que es así…

—Entonces, ¿qué tal todo?

Aioros clavó sus ojos en los del ariano, extrañado.

—Hoy estás muy charlatán… — le dijo él, riéndose: quizás sería algo divertido poder compartir la guardia con Aries… Aunque cualquiera era más interesante que el degenerado de Cáncer.

—Sí, puede ser que tengas razón.

Mientras repasaba las palabras de su compañero, Mu se cruzó de brazos, pensativo… Estaba siendo demasiado amable y no sabía si era algo bueno o no. Pero justamente dicha situación era algo que Sagitario no desaprovecharía en lo absoluto, y enseguida abrió la boca para dejar salir sus inquietudes:

—Es que… En realidad, para serte sincero, estoy algo preocupado.

—Pues qué bueno que tienes un amigo como Shura para ir a contarle tus penas.

—Ah… N-no, es que…

Quizás no aguantaría: a Mu no le gustaba nada la dirección que estaba tomando esa charla, y todo indicaría que eso de hacerse el tonto con Aioros no iba a funcionar.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó el carnero, entendiendo que era obvio que él le hablaría sobre Nanako.

—Es que es algo que precisaba hablar contigo.

Bingo.

Ahí estaba.

—Oh…

Aquel joven de cabellos color lila intentó por todos los medios no decir nada, sellando sus labios entre sí por pocos segundos, segundos en los cuales la mirada del otro Caballero se volvió lo suficientemente penetrante como para incomodarlo.

—Perdón. — Aries recuperó el habla, casi a regañadientes, pero tenía que tratar de que la molestia no sea tan obvia… Su objetivo era conciliar, no discutir. — No me lo esperaba.

—Sí, ya sé que es raro, usualmente no hablamos mucho…

—Exactamente.

La voz del ariano sonó gélida, cortante, y por un instante Aioros pensó en retroceder. Pero eso no serviría, no era lo que estaba buscando, por lo que tomó aire y abrió la boca, decidido… Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Mu:

—Es por Nanako, ¿o no?

—Ah… ¿C-cómo…?

—Despreocúpate Aioros, ella está muy bien.

—¿Cómo sabías que te preguntaría por ella? — inquirió Sagitario, sin entender mucho.

—Pues no es muy complicado, tal como tú dijiste recién, no solemos tener relación y menos que menos nos enfrascamos en conversaciones… Nanako es nuestro único punto en común.

—Tienes razón. — asintió Aioros, ladeando la cabeza. — Pero, no te lo tomes a mal… No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices…

Una de las cejas del ariano se levantó sola, inconscientemente, dejando entrever la irritación que estaba comenzando a dominarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó, ya sin tanto cuidado.

—A eso que dijiste, eso de que "ella está bien"… Estoy en total desacuerdo.

—Pues está perfecto que pienses diferente, eso no me afecta. — enseguida Aries se encogió de hombros. — Pero quiero que me expliques en qué te basas para decirlo.

—Es que ayer la vi en el jardín de tu casa, y… no lo sé, está delgada, pálida, demacrada, fue penoso de ver. — Aioros arrastraba las palabras, sufriendo de sólo recordar. — Debe ser todo por culpa de lo de Kaname.

Otra vez la punzada, directo a través de la sien: necesitaba urgente algo para el dolor de cabeza...

—La verdad es que no estás diciendo nada novedoso… Es cierto que Nanako ha bajado de peso, pero siempre ha sido delgada.

—Sí, pero jamás estuvo así de flaca, ahora está huesuda y-

—Ya Aioros, ¿cuál es tu maldito punto? — otra vez Mu no lo dejó terminar, susceptible por lo mucho que la extrañaba, y porque no toleraba que Sagitario se refiera a ella de esa manera tan poco feliz. — Ella sabe perfectamente cómo es, y es perfectamente consciente de sus problemas…

—Es que me preocupa…

—Está bien pero hablando así sobre Nanako no llegarás a ningún lado, no en mi presencia… Sólo dale tiempo y verás que yo tengo razón.

¿Otra vez lo había interrumpido…? Sagitario detestaba ese tipo de actitudes y la posición inflexible y soberbia de Mu le estaba empezando a molestar sobremanera. ¿A dónde diablos quería llegar? ¿Estaba buscando conflicto…?

—Oye, ¿no te parece que te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho? — acotó Aioros, en extremo desconfiado. — Yo sólo dije lo que a mí me parecía.

—Pues por supuesto que me lo tomo a pecho, Nanako es mi amiga y no es que precisamente estés ayudándola…

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo este asunto de sus problemas…? Le he dado mi apoyo hasta ahora, y además estoy haciendo averiguaciones para saber qué ha sucedido con Kaname, así que no es que no me importe, todo lo contrario…

Los dedos de Mu acariciaron el largo de sus cabellos, e internamente intentó volver a calmarse. ¿Era estúpido este hombre, o qué…? Porque en serio, no podía ser tan distraído… No había manera de que se desligue de lo que le estaba pasando a Nanako, cuando su presencia fue lo primero que comenzó a afectarla en el Santuario.

—Voy a asumir que realmente no te das cuenta, y que no es que me estás tomando por tonto…

Quería golpearlo. La cara de confusión de Sagitario era tan irritante, que Mu no entendía cómo diablos Shura lo había aguantado tanto tiempo.

—Aioros por favor, es evidente que no conoces a Nanako en lo absoluto, caso contrario no estarías comportándote de esta manera ni diciendo todas estas sandeces sobre ella. — continuó el ariano. — Si de verdad Nanako te importa, si de verdad sientes algo por ella, entonces por todos los Dioses déjala en paz.

—Mu, no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas, yo sólo quiero ayudarla… ella me gusta mucho.

Para el carnero era muy difícil dilucidar, en ese momento en el cual sus sentidos no se encontraban funcionando correctamente, si lo que aquel hombre le decía era realmente sincero. Pero lo que de verdad no podía tolerar era que hable mal de ella con tanta liviandad, en especial si al final confesaba sentir cosas por Nanako… Era inconcebible, después de todo además había tenido el tupé de hacerla llorar.

—Nanako viene así desde antes de que Kaname se vaya, y tú fuiste el único que se involucró con ella… Así que piensa muy bien si el hecho de que ella se vea " _delgada, pálida y demacrada"_ , tal como dijiste, no haya sido en gran parte responsabilidad tuya.

—¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

—Ah, además… — añadió Mu, ignorando olímpicamente el reproche de Aioros. — Sobre el tema de Kaname, agradezco tus buenas intenciones pero no hace falta que te metas.

Aioros debía admitirlo: semejante contestación por parte de su Compañero no era algo que esperase en lo absoluto, en especial considerando lo tranquilo que era siempre… Porque en todo aquello tenía que destacar la manera certera en la que estaba atacándolo, con delicadeza, pero sabiendo bien dónde apuntar. Todo lo que le había dicho le molestaba, porque de verdad Sagitario no comprendía con qué derecho Mu se ponía en la posición de darle semejante sermón, así tan campante, tan sobrador, tan sabelotodo…

—¿Así que crees conocer a Nanako mejor que yo? — replicó Aioros, dibujando una sonrisa pedante en su rostro: no permitiría que lo traten como basura.

—Eso es algo obvio, vivo con ella y somos amigos.

—Eso no significa absolutamente nada, y lo sabes.

—Creo, Aioros, que significa lo suficiente como para saber que ella ha cambiado para mal desde que se involucró contigo. — Mu le explicó, su ceño fruncido para tolerar la terrible migraña que lo invadía. —Y para mí es más que suficiente.

—Sí, sí, claro… ¿Acaso tú, gran amigo, sabes qué sucedió en su pasado? — Sagitario resopló, aun sonriéndole. — ¿Sabes por qué ella actuaba de esa manera cuando llegó? ¿Por qué buscaba tanto sexo?

En ese momento Aries se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta, pero la verdad era que no lo sabía... Por supuesto que recordaba lo que ella le había dicho en esa noche en que lo hicieron, cuando confirmó que lo hacía para desquitarse, pero los detalles aún le eran imposibles de obtener, no porque no pudiese, sino porque realmente estaría poniéndola en una posición incómoda al preguntarle… Pero la discreción del carnero fue el símbolo de la victoria a ojos de Sagitario, y en el estado de celos en el que estaba, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se vanagloriase de ello.

—Ahh… Ya me parecía. — le contestó Aioros, dejando caer la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué es lo que te parecía? Si no te he respondido al respecto, y además no viene a la conversación que estamos teniendo…

—Esas son excusas nada más Mu, y si ni siquiera sabes eso de ella entonces no puedes decirme qué hacer, porque significa que en realidad no la conoces. — continuó. — Pero yo sí tengo esas respuestas, así que pienso seguir insistiendo con Nanako.

—Por el amor de todos los Dioses, esto no está yendo para ningún lado… — gruñó disimuladamente el carnero, volviéndose a tocar la frente. — ¿Siempre has sido así de pedante?

—Sí, en especial si noto que quieres arrebatármela.

—¿Pero quién está hablando de eso? ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije antes…? Te expliqué que si realmente la amas, entonces tienes que dejarla en paz y darle su espacio.

—Eso no funciona Mu. — objetó Aioros. — Cada vez que le doy " _su espacio"_ termina ignorándome por completo…

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar en que, quizás, tú no le intereses?

—¿Qué dices, estás loco? Si ella salió conmig-

—Salió contigo porque TÚ la retuviste esa noche. — el ariano frenó su discurso, irritado.

—¿Qué te molesta? No es que tú interviniste Mu, al contrario, tomaste la salida fácil y te metiste al taxi porque tenías terror por lo de la rubia de Piscis, esa… No recuerdo el nombre.

—Corinne… Pero no viene al caso lo que yo haya hecho o no, en esas condiciones no puedes creer que ella salió contigo por motus propio. — Mu estaba incluso más molesto que antes: no le gustaba para nada que se refiera a sus faltas, porque era algo que aún lo torturaba. — Si con tal de no quedarse a solas contigo corrió atrás del taxi, incluso con esos zapatos de tacón… ¿Eso te parece algo que haría una persona que quisiese estar a tu lado?

—Si no quería estar era libre de tomarse otro coche.

—Como si la hubieses dejado hacerlo.

—Eres un carnero muy denso, ¿ya te lo habían dicho? — espetó Aioros, levantando un poco el labio para mostrarle los dientes.

—Efectivamente, gracias por el cumplido Aioros.

—Así que sí, yo sé que ella me eligió porque salimos juntos esa noche, y porque en vez de hablarlo contigo. — lo señaló desde los escalones donde aún estaba recostado. — Prefirió contarme a MÍ sobre sus secretos más profundos.

La manera en la que aquel hombre estaba dejando salir sus turbios sentimientos era por demás evidente… Pero Aioros sentía una gran sed de hacerlo: quería hacerlo callar. Quería que cierre esa presumida boca, que se ubique en su nefasto e inferior lugar… Y además quería hacerle comer sus propias palabras.

Tenía que sacar la artillería pesada.

—Ah, y además…

Aries lo miró con desgano, ya harto de toda esa absurda pelea.

—Además, ¿qué? — lo apuró a contestar, clavándole sus afiladas esmeraldas.

—Nanako y yo nos vimos desnudos.

—Oh pues, ¡qué novedad! — exclamó Mu, revoleando los ojos. — Te felicito, también lo hemos hecho Milo y yo.

No quería admitirlo, pero el carnero disfrutó demasiado la cara de espanto que puso su compañero al revelarle esa verdad. Fue tan satisfactorio que pensó que tirarle un poco más de sal a la herida no vendría nada mal…

—¿Qué tal se siente la exclusividad, Aioros?

—Tú sólo te has acostado con ella. — replicó Sagitario, intentando recuperarse de aquel golpe bajo. — Pero eso no era lo que Nanako necesitaba…

—¿Ah no? ¿Quieres que te diga cuántas veces se juntó con Milo para la salida fácil?

—Nanako buscaba otra cosa… Ella necesitaba un hombre que le diese amor, y yo fui esa persona, yo no accedí así nada más a su cuerpo… A diferencia de ustedes, conmigo encontró respeto.

—Ay por favor Aioros, no intentes convertir esto en un ridículo concurso de moral. — Aries suspiró otra vez, ya cansado de todo, consciente de que él alguna vez también supo actuar así. — ¿Por qué estás _tan_ empecinado con esto? Ya deja de hacerte toda una película con Nanako, si ella no te busca hazme el favor de dejarla en paz de una Santa vez, y si la amas respeta sus silencios.

A este punto era más que obvio para Mu que la charla no había salido como él hubiese deseado en un comienzo; y por cómo se veían las cosas podía notar que incluso, más que irritado, se sentía estúpido por haber pretendido algo más de aquel hombre tan pedante y delirante. Nunca se lo había imaginado tan poco razonable, cuando realmente en la línea laboral supo destacarse por eso… Quizás era cierta esa frase que decía que uno nunca terminaba de conocer a la gente.

—Mira Aioros, ¿sabes qué…? Haz lo que se te venga en ganas, no tengo ganas de discutir más contigo.

—Por supuesto que haré lo que quiera, porque mi deseo es verla bien. — le contestó el sagitariano con una sonrisa, y aquel gesto fue tan repulsivo para Aries que no pudo evitar responderle…

—No, harás lo que quieras para verte bien tú. — gruñó Mu, frunciendo los labios. —Sólo que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerla llorar, porque deberías saber que eso no es amor… Ni aquí, ni en el Inframundo.

—¿Y tú qué diablos sabes del amor, Mu?

—Sí, quizás en eso tengas razón, no soy precisamente experto en esos temas… Pero eso no quita el hecho de que hiciste llorar a quien dices amar, y si yo fuese tú, en este momento se me estaría cayendo la cara de la vergüenza por ser un patán hipócrita.

Mu enseguida supo que continuar abriendo la boca iba a terminar mal: se había sobrepasado, especialmente cuando segundos antes dijo que no quería discutir pero ya sencillamente, a sus ojos, Aioros y su obsesión habían pasado a un plano patológico y la verborragia le era imposible de controlar. Se mantuvo lo más calmo al segundo en el que Aioros le saltó encima hecho una fiera, tomándolo con brusquedad del abrigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te pica saber que tengo razón?

Mierda. Tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

—Mu de Aries… — balbuceó Aioros con rabia, apretando los dientes. — ¿Me estás provocando…?

—Ese fuiste tú desde el comienzo, pero yo no soy tan infantil. — el otro replicó con una perversa tranquilidad. — Ahora suéltame antes de que alguien se acerque a ver qué está ocurriendo, porque a diferencia del mío, tu cosmos está completamente alterado y llama la atención.

Tal como había afirmado Mu, el aura de Aioros estaba perturbada en su totalidad y se notaba en lo mucho que le estaba costando contenerse, ni hablar de mantener la calma. Enseguida lo soltó y volvió a los escalones. Revolvió aún más sus despeinados cabellos, enterrando sus dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo, y luego se tapó el rostro, dejando salir un suspiro de rabia.

—Te la voy a quitar. — susurró él, con tanto desprecio que resultaba demasiado ominoso.

—No lo hagas personal. — Aries respondió enseguida, casi como si estuviese elaborando una advertencia. — No puedes quitarme algo que no es mío.

—Tú también te comportas de la misma manera, predicando ese sermón barato sobre respeto y no sé qué más, cuando no entiendes que ella también está pidiendo por mí…

—Estás actuando muy fuera de tu carácter habitual, Aioros… De verdad pareces un desequilibrado y es muy incómodo.

—¿Y qué si me vuelvo loco…? ¿Acaso aquí todos no lo estamos…? ¿Qué crees que sucede con la gente que vive aquí? Tú eres mucho menor que yo, no has vivido algunas cosas…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada de eso es tu problema.

Mu suponía que Aioros estaba diciendo esas cosas para ponerse en plan de víctima y distraerlo, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para elaborar sus teorías, puesto que Shaka de Virgo apareció flotando por las escaleras, acercándose a ambos. Al instante Aries se aflojó por completo, muy agradecido: no sabía cómo sacarse de encima a Aioros, al menos no cómo hacerlo sin que las cosas empeoren entre ambos.

—¿Está todo en orden por aquí? — inquirió Virgo, calmo como siempre. — Sentí conflicto y decidí corroborar que no pase nada como lo de ayer.

—Hola Shaka. — lo saludó el carnero, sin poder esconder la sonrisa.

—Shaka… Qué oportuno. — Aioros tragó saliva, incómodo. — ¿Podrías cubrirme unos minutos? Tengo que ir al baño.

—Está bien… Pero no te retrases, las cosas no están como para descuides tu puesto.

—Descuida.

Ambos Caballeros observaron desde un costado cómo Aioros corría escaleras arriba, finalmente dejándolos solos.

—¿Tardé demasiado…?

—Quizás. — Mu sonrió aún más. — ¿Cómo te encuentras por lo de anoche?

Virgo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—Mejor de lo que supuse… Para serte honesto, creo que he cometido un gran error con Saga.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque yo sabía lo que ocurriría esa noche, tenía ese presentimiento, esa visión… Pude prepararme mentalmente, pero en el fondo no quise darle crédito, así que no le dije nada al pobre Géminis. — admitió Virgo. — Supongo que es otra prueba más de lo humano que soy…

—Ya veo…

—Ahora comencé con la limpieza, no te imaginas lo tedioso que es… Pero tampoco es algo que no tenga solución, con paciencia y constancia dejaré todo como nuevo… Al menos, lo que quedó.

El ariano asintió, y colocó su palma sobre el hombro de Shaka, mostrándole un poco más de su apoyo.

—Pero eso no es lo malo, Mu… Es increíble lo perturbada que está esta mujer, superó todas mis expectativas… Temo por el bienestar de Saga.

—Con respecto a eso, ya hemos tomado cartas en el asunto.

—Es algo bueno de oír, Mu.

—Sí, Kanon ha ido a buscar a Kaname. — comentó el carnero, inconscientemente obviando el tema de Nanako. — Pero conociéndote, seguro tú también has comenzado a moverte…

Shaka sólo se limitó a sonreír.

—Yo no soy el único. — susurró el Caballero de cabellos dorados. — ¿Cuándo estimas que Kanon estará de vuelta?

—Dijo que volvería mañana, sin falta.

—Está muy bien, seguramente para mañana ya tenga alguna novedad… Por favor, cuando Géminis regrese, dile que vaya a visitarme.

—Qué rapidez. — musitó el ariano: estaba realmente sorprendido.

—La inteligencia de Camus no es para subestimar, Mu.

Tal como Shaka vaticinaba, el acuariano poseía una inteligencia difícil de dejar pasar. La noche anterior no había podido estar presente al momento de la explosión, sin embargo sintió absolutamente todo, al igual que sus compañeros, y al instante su mente comenzó a entretejer sucesos, teorías, posibilidades. Por la distancia pudo deducir que el incidente había ocurrido en Géminis, y ese cosmos violento definitivamente había sido el de Saori… Más sin ninguna prueba, no podría llegar a una conclusión más concreta sobre lo sucedido.

Al terminar la guardia volvió a su Templo, y allí se encontró con un cabizbajo Milo sentado cerca de la puerta.

—Camus… ¿Lo sentiste? — inquirió Milo, completamente deprimido.

—Sí. — reconoció el acuariano. —Y por tu cara, imagino que estuviste ahí viendo todo.

El escorpión asintió en silencio, Camus acercándose hacia él y extendiéndole la mano.

—Entremos.

A Milo no le hizo falta mucha voluntad para aceptar su buen gesto, puesto que estaba en extremo perturbado por toda la escena. No sólo eso, sino que además lo sucedido rebotaba en sus recuerdos, haciéndole pensar en cosas que jamás había creído imaginar, e incluso en la posibilidad de alejarse de todo eso, de abandonar su vida como Caballero. Poco y nada le importaba que el resto lo vea como una desgracia, menos aún la vergüenza que probablemente le traería al Santuario… Su honor y sus valores, aunque algo torcidos en el espectro sexual, no admitían servir a una Diosa que fuese capaz de semejantes cosas.

No era ninguna ciencia para Camus dilucidar lo mal que se sentía su amigo. El carácter efervescente y despreocupado del que solía presumir había desaparecido por completo, y sus ojos se habían terminado de transformar en algo triste y vacío, falto de motivación. Pero no era sólo el escorpión… Él mismo reconocía haber cambiado. Shura también lo había hecho, al igual que Saga. Era como si no pudiesen evitarlo, como si una fuerza interna los manejase por dentro…

…Casi como si estuviesen despertando luego de años de estar hechizados, adormecidos a la realidad de sus cuerpos y corazones.

—Creo que si hubieses estado allí a mi lado, te hubieras sentido orgulloso de mí. — musitó Escorpio, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa. — Porque no me comporté como un niño, cosa por la que siempre me regañas…

Acuario lo escuchó en silencio: quería que se desahogue, y aunque ni él mismo estaba realmente tranquilo, con sus miles de defectos Milo era su amigo.

—No es que no me haya nacido el instinto de intervenir, al contrario, sentí mucha rabia, el cuerpo se me movía solo… Fue todo tan injusto, Camus… Sólo que cuando vi la reacción de Saga, entendí que un paso en falso iba a perjudicarlo aún más.

—Hiciste bien, Milo. — habló Camus, brindándole la aprobación que sabía que Escorpio estaba buscando. —¿Qué más es lo que te tiene angustiado?

—Quiero ayudar a Saga. — confesó el escorpión, tan rápido que parecía que las palabras habían estado quemándole los labios. — Quiero ayudarlo, porque lo que pasó con Saori simplemente es inaceptable… Pero no me tengo nada de confianza, porque en este último tiempo cada vez que quise ayudarlo sólo terminé causando un daño peor para los dos gemelos.

—¿Es eso sólo…? ¿Seguro que no estás ocultándome nada?

—Sí, es eso.

Milo mentía. Mentía, porque era la única manera en la que podía procesar todo lo que lo estaba derrotando, y la perdida de la que había sido su convicción durante prácticamente toda su vida. Pero no estaba bien decírselo a Camus… Quizás, en el fondo, sólo era un capricho de él. No quería decirle que deseaba desaparecer del Santuario, aunque muy probablemente su amigo también desease algo similar.

—Está bien. — dijo Camus, muy poco convencido sobre sus palabras. — No te castigues más por lo que pasó con Saga, Kanon y Kaname… A mí me gusta llamarlo "daño colateral", Milo. Ese es el camino natural que asume la vida, cuando uno toma decisiones propias.

—¿No es algo cruel lo que dices?

—Sí, en efecto. — asintió. — Pero también entiendo a qué te refieres, supongo que tiene su lógica.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo…?

—La verdad es que no.

Aunque no lo demostrase, para Acuario también estaba siendo difícil admitirlo. Pero tenía que usar la cabeza, en lugar de pensar con su cosmos y sus técnicas.

—Ahora lo más inteligente que podemos hacer, no sólo por Saga sino también por nosotros, es dar un paso al costado.

—P-pero Camus, eso es lo mismo que abandonarlo… No quiero dejarlo solo cuando más nos necesita…

—Vamos de a poco Milo, es todo demasiado reciente aún. — intentó sosegarlo. — Deberías volver a tu Templo para descansar… No fui testigo como tú, pero sentí muy bien lo alterada que Saori estaba, y no sabemos con qué nos vamos a encontrar mañana.

En ese instante Camus sintió una poderosa mirada sobre su rostro: allí estaba él, Milo de Escorpio, ejecutando esa artimaña que tanto éxito le daba con las mujeres y otros Caballeros… La técnica secreta de ojos de gatito.

—No. — dijo Acuario automáticamente, sabiendo lo que Milo le pediría.

—Por favor Camus… Sólo por esta noche, déjame quedarme.

—Yo no soy Shaka, no te confundas.

—Vamos, Camusin… — volvió a insistir, mojando aún más sus orbes. — Por favor…

—No Milo ya te lo dije antes, si Saori está así de loca con más razón debes volver a tu casa… No queremos más problemas en el Santuario, ¿o no?

—Sí…

—Bueno, si me entendiste entonces cortemos la conversación aquí y ve a descansar.

—E-está bien…

Completamente derrotado, Milo se fue del Templo de Acuario dejando a un Camus bastante confundido sobre los sucesos de esa noche. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, era menester reconocer que sí le hubiese gustado que el escorpión se quede… Pero de haberlo hecho, el acuariano no podría conversar libremente con aquel hombre que minutos atrás, en el medio de todo el desastre, lo había llamado.

Tras tomar una copa de su despensa, Acuario se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación que oficiaba de vinoteca. Apoyó aquel fino cáliz sobre el escritorio y se sentó frente a el dispuesto a servirse, pero una voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, provocando que redireccione su atención.

—¿Asumo que ya estás en tu casa? — sintió hablar a través de sus sentidos, y cerró los ojos por algunos segundos.

—Sí, así es.

—Bien… ¿Cómo crees que se ve el panorama?

—Tal como lo supusiste Shaka, es altamente probable que haya entrado con Saga al recinto del Patriarca. — afirmó Camus, reprimiendo un poco el asco. — Habría que preguntarle al desagradable de Death Mask o a Aioros, ellos estuvieron de guardia allí arriba.

—Eso pensé yo también, lo que significaría que se lo ha llevado a las celdas.

—Efectivamente, tendría sentido.

Luego de eso tomó lugar una pausa algo incómoda de algunos segundos, hasta que Acuario decidió romper el silencio:

—Todavía no entiendo en qué puedo ayudarte, ni tu insistencia.

—¿Recuerdas que hace algunos años atrás guardabas tus vinos en uno de los fallos de los pasadizos subterráneos?

—Sí, cómo olvidarlo. — musitó Camus irónicamente, rodando los ojos.

—Era un secreto a voces, pero realmente nadie creía realmente en ello… Tú disimulabas pero la verdad era que te lo habías guardado muy bien para ti solo…

—Si Shaka, sé que la historia terminó cuando el imbécil de Cáncer descubrió mi entrada durante una pelea con Afrodita. — soltó el acuariano, irritado de sólo recordarlo. — No está en mis planes volver a hablar de eso por un tiempo.

Shaka reprimió una sonrisa: no quería reírse por respeto a su compañero, aunque recordaba ese mediodía en el que se enteró durante un almuerzo grupal, porque la escena que terminaron montando Cáncer y Piscis fue bastante divertida.

—Ya, entonces, ¿a qué ibas? — insistió Camus, sospechando que Virgo probablemente tenía ganas de reír.

— Siento haber tocado un tema sensible. — Shaka continuó enseguida. —Entonces, si tomamos en consideración que Saori jamás se ha molestado demasiado en recorrer su propio Santuario, podríamos suponer que desconoce la existencia de estos corredores…

—Corredores que tú quieres que investigue, a ver si alguno llega hasta la prisión, ¿o me equivoco?

—Exactamente.

—¿En serio esa es tu solución? Pensé que sería otra cosa más productiva, porque deberías saber que no va a servir de nada, Shaka… No podemos ayudarlo a escapar, en las condiciones actuales sería como suicidarnos estúpidamente. — declaró el acuariano. — La única opción es rogar que a Saori se le pase el trastorno mental y lo suelte.

—Créeme que lo sé, pero no es un recurso para desperdiciar.

—Lo es, porque no tenemos certezas de nada y sólo perdería mi tiempo.

—Vale la pena intentarlo, Camus…

El acuariano suspiró con pesar y dejó caer los hombros, cansado. Tenía sueño, estaba estresado y el estar intentando mantener su carácter habitual de indiferencia estaba pasándole factura más rápido de lo que pensaba. Aquella pseudo esperanza que Shaka tenía le parecía algo sin relevancia, algo que no cumpliría ningún rol… Pero Shaka era Shaka. Y aunque Camus mismo fuese bastante escéptico con algunas cosas, le tenía respeto.

—Está bien. — accedió con pocas ganas. — Pero recién investigaré mañana… hoy ha sido un día largo, y estoy cansado.

—Me parece muy bien Camus, mañana te contactaré por novedades… Tú podrás descansar, así que aprovéchalo. — ahora sí, Shaka sonrió. — Yo no creo poder dormir.

Camus cortó sin miramientos y enseguida manoteó un fajo de hojas que guardaba bajo llave, en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Lo de su escondite de vinos fue algo aleatorio, algo pequeño, y Shaka no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para suponer que podría descubrir los pasadizos subterráneos del Santuario entero en menos de veinticuatro horas… Quizás Virgo lo supo desde el principio.

—El muy desgraciado ya lo sabía… — murmuró entre dientes, entendiéndolo todo.

Ahora, cómo diablos Virgo se había enterado sobre todos esos planos que armó, no tenía la menor idea. Pero ya estaba involucrado en sus elucubraciones, así que lo mejor era cooperar y asegurarse de que no quedasen clavos sueltos en todo ese embrollo.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 30-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—¿Ya estás más tranquila?

—En realidad nunca perdí el control Kanon, es sólo que… — balbuceó Nanako algo dudosa, procurando una pausa para reorganizar su mente. — Déjalo así. No tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, y menos podemos perderlo en esto.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices…

Kanon no sonaba muy convencido al respecto, pero la realidad era que el reloj los apremiaba… era mejor hacer todo lo más rápido posible. El cielo aún se mostraba algo oscuro, el aroma a pasto húmedo conquistaba sus narices, producto del rocío de la madrugada; y lentamente Nanako se llevó ambas manos hacia los ojos para enjugárselos.

—Bueno… ¿para dónde vamos?

—Sólo sígueme en todo momento.

—Me parece un buen plan.

Tal como Géminis se lo había pedido, la joven se colocó a su lado y comenzó a caminar a la par de él, quien no podía dejar su cabeza quieta en ningún momento en pos de observar sus alrededores. La nostalgia lo inundó al instante en el que sus pies se enterraron algunos milímetros en la tierra de dicha plaza, ahora convertida en metros de barro, y unos pocos parches de pasto se esparcían alrededor, al igual que un par de árboles apagados rodeando la manzana, decorando de hojas la cuadra.

—Mhh… ¿Muchos recuerdos? — inquirió ella, notando la manera en que Kanon se movía sobre sí mismo.

—No tantos, Nanako, sólo los suficientes. — enseguida respondió él, descansando sus ojos hacia el frente. —Pensar que jamás creí volver aquí… Estructuralmente no se ha modificado demasiado, por ejemplo, ¿ves aquella casa de frente roído y despintado? — Kanon señaló hacia la izquierda sin disimulo, Nanako asintiendo en silencio. — Sigue igual, también ese edificio de la esquina… Pero diablos, qué desmejorado se ve todo… Quizás no haya maneras dignas de salir de la pobreza y solo terminamos hundiéndonos más.

—Han sido veinte años, ¿no?

—Así es.

—Pues, si lo piensas objetivamente, veinte años no son nada… Veinte años atrás yo apenas comenzaba a reconocer los hiragana que conforman mi nombre. — dijo ella. — El tiempo pasa muy rápido y así de veloz es nuestra estadía en este plano… Pero para estas paredes, para el ciclo de lo terrenal y lo material, es casi como si sólo hubieran pasado unos pocos minutos.

Inspirado por aquellas inesperadas palabras a Kanon se le escapó una sonrisa de entre los labios.

—Qué profunda… Jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti cuando te conocí, sólo me pareciste el doble femenino de Milo.

—Qué espantosa comparación…

—No puedes negar que eres escorpiana de pura cepa. — se empecinó Géminis, divertido. — Tienes ese _algo_ atrapante que brota de tu interior, igualita al bicho, y creo que es algo bueno que no se lleven bien porque no puedo ni imaginar cómo explotaría todo entre ustedes de haber continuado…

—Yo no tengo problemas con Milo, es él quien está rencoroso porque no he querido que volvamos a acostarnos.

—¿Acaso el escorpión no ha sido suficiente para satisfacerte? Eres más demandante de lo que aparentas.

—No es eso, de hecho sabe muy bien lo que hace, pero simplemente necesité ponerle un freno a todo. — Nanako miró a un costado y ladeó un poco la cabeza. —Y sí, tenías razón, mi cumpleaños es el once de noviembre.

—Increíble, hasta cumples casi encima del bicho… Mi instinto nunca falla. — se regocijó Kanon, sonriendo ampliamente. — Por cierto, sé que puede ser muy molesto en algunas ocasiones, pero no es malo… Tienes que entender que no es precisamente algo común para Milo que lo rechacen, pero seguro en un tiempo se le pasa solo.

—Pues sí tanto le afecta, que busque un terapista… Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de él?

—Según las malas lenguas, tú llegaste arrastrando tus demonios por todo el Santuario, sin embargo no te digo nada…

Kanon la miró de reojo, disfrutando la incomodidad que comenzaba a brotar en el rostro de Nanako.

—Pero está bien, mejor lo dejamos de lado por ahora…

—Te lo agradecería.

Ciertamente lo que menos quería ella era entablar una conversación sobre su pasado o sus problemas, porque en ese mismo momento se sentía atravesar una suerte de transición enorme, un terreno pantanoso del que no tenía la más pálida idea de cómo saldría ni en qué tipo de mujer se convertiría al final de la travesía. No deseaba pensar en la distancia, en una separación, en el alejamiento súbito de algo que reconocía que la había afectado.

Por eso mismo, a falta de voluntad para cambiar de tema, ambos continuaron su camino en silencio. Los alrededores se volvían aún más humildes, las calles patéticamente pavimentadas e incluso en muchos casos de barro, ensuciando sus calzados a cada paso, a cada segundo que se adentraban a través de la pobreza. Las edificaciones mantenían la dignidad como podían, esbozando unos cuantos frentes sin revocar, ladrillo hueco y fino a plena vista, ranchos cercados por intentos de rejas; pero derrochando el amor y el esfuerzo que sus dueños o inquilinos habían hecho por conseguirlas y protegerlas: se asomaban arreglos precarios, caseros, remaches evidentemente temporales, pintadas de manera rústica y poco instruida, e incluso mostrando con orgullo alguno que otro mural de arte callejero.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — volvió a preguntar ella, a falta de alguna otra cosa de la que hablar.

—Algo nervioso, para serte sincero… — reconoció Kanon, sin pelos en la lengua. — No puedo evitarlo mientras recorro estas calles, afloran todas esas cosas que ya habían quedado atrás y agradezco ser un adulto capaz de manejarlas, pero no puedo negar que esto es un poco irreal.

—Yo también estoy algo nerviosa…

—¿Por qué? No deberías, está todo bajo control.

—Porque no sé a dónde estamos yendo, y si la encontraremos o tendremos que volver derrotados al Santuario… ¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo llegar hacia ese lugar donde supones que se encuentra Kaname?

—Mira Nanako, tengo muchos defectos, lo sé… Pero estoy muy orgulloso de mi memoria visual, tranquila que ya falta poco para llegar.

Y exactamente como Kanon había vaticinado al finalizar aquella conversación, tras algunas vueltas, diez minutos más tarde el geminiano frenó el paso frente a una casa de dos pisos. Al igual que las otras de la zona ostentaba una fachada de ladrillos a la vista, pero la edificación se veía de mucha mejor calidad que el resto. En la entrada tomaba protagonismo una gran puerta de roble, esmaltada, y a su lado se veía una placa de bronce, borroneada con el paso del tiempo y por ende ilegible. Varias plantas, algo apagadas por la estación del año en la que se encontraban, decoraban las ventanas y el perímetro de la vivienda; y una sucia alfombra asomaba unas cuantas pelusas, que se movían al compás de la brisa otoñal.

—¿Es aquí…? — Nanako miró a Kanon, curiosa.

—¿Qué hora tienes?

La joven continuó posando sus ojos en él, ahora frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Acaso no has traído tu celular para fijarte?

—No, para cuando fue todo el problema en lo de Virgo lo dejé cargando, y como sabrás no volví a casa en lo absoluto.

—Mhhh… — la joven tanteó su cartera en búsqueda del móvil y lo tomó, encendiendo la pantalla. — Aún no son ni las seis… Faltan quince minutos.

—Creo que es demasiado temprano como para llamar. — musitó Kanon, llevándose una mano al mentón. — Mejor vamos hasta la estación de tren, allí podemos comer algo juntos mientras hacemos tiempo, ¿qué te parece?

—Tampoco es que tenemos otras opciones…

Suspiro mediante por parte de Nanako los dos volvieron a perderse en aquellas humildes calles, recorriendo otra vez parte del camino andado para luego adentrarse en terrenos que ella desconocía. El trayecto hacia la terminal tomó alrededor de media hora a paso lento, por lo que para cuando llegaron ya eran pasadas las seis de la mañana y muy de a poco el sol se dejaba ver a lo lejos.

El contemplar el cambio en el nivel de vida sorprendió gratamente a la joven ya que, como todo lugar céntrico, al menos el aspecto estético estaba mucho mejor logrado y más cuidado que en la periferia que habían visitado rato antes. Bordeando el acceso a aquella estación brotaban unos cuantos puestos callejeros, ya debidamente instalados y abiertos para el deleite de los trabajadores que más debían madrugar, procurándoles un delicioso desayuno para llenarlos de fuerza y, ya entrada la noche, poder llevar el pan a sus casas. Los dos se formaron rápidamente en la fila del más cercano, comprando dos cafés y algunos pastelitos de nueces con canela, para luego sentarse sobre la vereda frente a la estación.

—Me hace sentir un poco mal que hayas pagado tú. — ella habló, olfateando un poco el manjar que le habían entregado sobre una servilleta descartable de papel. —Digo, por ese motivo vine, ¿o no? Se supone que de ambos, yo soy la que tiene más dinero.

—Es que no te he traído por eso… El tema de la supuesta paga de Saori no ha sido el motivo por el cual accedí a que me acompañes. — Kanon le replicó. —Al margen de eso, aún es temprano y estamos fuera del horario bancario, así que dudo mucho que hayan recargado los cajeros automáticos… Esto va por mi cuenta.

Nanako le dio un mordisco a aquella fuente de hidratos de carbono y enseguida profirió un estornudo, el carácter volátil del espolvoreado de canela metiéndosele adentro de la nariz en forma de una tremenda picazón.

—Salud. — enseguida respondió él, pasándole otra servilleta descartable.

—Gracias… — musitó Nanako, refregándose un poco los costados de la nariz con dicho papel. — Eres mucho más decente de lo que me pareciste esa primera vez que te conocí… En retrospectiva, supongo que al final todos estábamos llenos de prejuicios.

—" _El contagio de los prejuicios hace creer muchas veces en la dificultad de las cosas que no tienen nada de difíciles"_ — Géminis citó de memoria, su semblante mostrándose extrañamente digno. — Pío Boraja, escritor español.

Enseguida ella sonrió de costado, sin poder evitar sentir algo más de respeto por él.

—Qué interesante.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? Disfruto mucho leer, pero hace más de una semana que no lo hago… Sí o sí tengo que ponerme al corriente cuando volvamos.

—Podrías recomendarme algo. — susurró ella, girándose hacia Kanon para mirarlo mejor.

—Encantado, ¿tienes alguna preferencia?

—Mhhh… De niña siempre me gustaron las historias de fantasía, pero creo que a este punto cualquier cosa estaría bien.

—Fantasía, eh… Entonces veré qué tengo en mi biblioteca.

—Con gusto te espero, pero ahora tendrás que traer algo acorde a mis expectativas. — no pudo evitar bromear ella, sintiéndose de a poco muy a gusto con ese lado que parecía tan ajeno al geminiano.

—No me desafíes, muchachita…

Kanon le devolvió la mirada, divertido, y enseguida Nanako se apresuró para beber un sorbo de café. En ese mismo instante, saboreando aquel líquido el cual estaba demasiado aguado para su gusto, comenzó a darse cuenta de la profundidad que estaban demostrando tener todos aquellos hombres a quienes había empezado a conocer meses atrás. Era claro que eran algo inadaptados en el plano humano, pero, ¿acaso ella no lo era también? Irónicamente, venir del "mundo exterior" no le brindaba ninguna ventaja puesto que al final del día, cuando la noche caía y los cubría, exponiéndolos a sus propios fantasmas, todos sufrían por lo mismo. Kanon podía ser un mujeriego de primera, un hombre encantador que disfrutaba de manipular su entorno –vaya a saber bajo qué razones–, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese otras cualidades positivas que aún no hubiese explotado, o bien dejado ver.

Sin duda alguna, en ese momento en el cual se encontraba en una ciudad completamente desconocida, rodeada de extraños y deglutiendo un pastelito de dudosa procedencia; con su calculada gracia y picardía aquel hombre hacía un excelente trabajo en brindarle comodidad y protección, tal como le había prometido a Mu al llegar.

—¿No te da algo de miedo…?

—¿Eh? — balbuceó Kanon, sin entender mucho.

—Perdona, cambié muy rápido de tema… Me refería a que si no te da algo de miedo lo que pueda llegar a responder ella, porque contamos demasiado con traerla de vuelta… Si lo pensamos bien en frío, está en todo su derecho a negarse.

—Nanako… Quizás no me creas, pero perderla me dio muchísimo más miedo. Supongo que volver hasta aquí me ha dado una falsa sensación de seguridad… — se sinceró él, metiéndose de golpe el pastelito entero en la boca. Luego prosiguió, aun masticando. — ¿Gha ge lo dhije, no…?

—Traga por favor. — lo interrumpió ella, sin disimular el asco. — No quiero ver el proceso de creación de tu bolo alimenticio…

—Ya te lo dije, ¿o no? — continuó Kanon, tras hacerle caso. — Volveremos pronto, con o sin Kaname… Es obvio que no podemos obligarla pero lógicamente intentaremos convencerla, creo que soy bueno en eso.

—La falta modestia no te sienta muy bien.

Ambos se rieron un poco, intentando disipar un poco la tensión, pero ella reanudó la conversación:

—Supongo que el no tener un plan B para enfrentar todo esto me tiene muy inquieta.

—Eso es porque no hay plan B… Estamos apostando todo. — explicó Kanon con seriedad. —Quiero ayudar a mi hermano, lo deseo como no tienes idea y espero que no le digas nada a nadie sobre esto porque si no perderé mi dignidad… Pero el que, una vez más, todo dependa de ella es muy frustrante.

—Claro que no diré nada.

—Ahhh pero bueno, yo no tengo derecho a quejarme, todo esto ha sucedido en gran parte por mi culpa y tengo que hacerme responsable de una buena vez…

El joven dejó salir un lento suspiro, reflexionando algunos segundos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Ya son las siete. — le respondió Nanako, luego de volver a revisar la pantalla de su móvil. —¿Vas a estar preguntándome la hora a cada rato?

—Pues, sí es necesario lo hare. — Kanon se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrías que haber ido a buscar el teléfono antes de partir…

—Eso ya es pasado. — declaró el geminiano, moviendo una mano de un lado al otro para restarle importancia. — Así estamos bien, es mejor que no me haya demorado.

La joven reprimió un bostezo y se llevó una mano a la boca por si las dudas, tapándosela. Tras algunos segundos se desperezó disimuladamente, estirando completamente las piernas hacia afuera, apoyando los talones sobre el pavimento.

—Sé que ambos acordamos en venir tan temprano para evitar sospechas en el Santuario, ¿pero no sientes que al final fue innecesario? — cuestionó mientras se acomodaba un poco el pelo. — Digo, Mu terminó transportándonos desde adentro de nuestra casa…

Kanon enseguida giró la cabeza hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

—¿" _Nuestra"_?

—Sí… Nuestra casa, donde Mu y yo vivim-

Nanako se frenó de inmediato, cayendo en la cuenta de que –sin quererlo– quizás había implicado algo más.

—Ah, no me malinterpretes… —intentó corregirse con rapidez. — Es que me he acostumbrado a estar allí, y lo siento como mi hogar.

—Oh claro, claro que sí, entiendo…

Mas el geminiano no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita divertida, causándole una enorme incomodidad a su compañera de viaje.

—Mujer, quiero que sepas que me estoy conteniendo taaanto… Sería tan placentero molestarte pero no lo haré, así que aprecia mis esfuerzos.

—Ya Kanon, no dije nada del otro mundo… Ahora sí, volviendo a lo de antes, siento que tranquilamente podríamos haber venido más tarde hasta aquí.

—Lo sé, tienes razón. — admitió él, llevándose la taza descartable de café a la boca.

—¿Y entonces? Me hubiese gustado dormir un poco más…

—Por supuesto, ¿con semejante compañía quién se hubiese querido despertar…? Seguro que los brazos de Mu estaban firmes y calientes.

—¡Si serás idiota! — exclamó ella avergonzada, empujándolo un poco. — ¿No era que no me molestarías? Deja de evitar la respuesta…

El geminiano se rió con ganas, alejando el café para no volcarlo accidentalmente sobre su cuerpo o el de ella, quien lo miraba molesta.

—Y para que te quede bien en claro, Mu y yo somos amigos solamente.

—¿Amigos que duermen juntos? — él levantó la ceja, y despacio se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios. —Eres Milo versión femenina, sabes muy bien que eso no existe…

—Sólo sucedió esa noche… Ahora basta, en serio, respóndeme de una buena vez.

Tras suspirar fuertemente Kanon dejó caer su torso hacia adelante, escondiendo un poco su rostro entre el gran volumen de sus cabellos. Tomó algo de aire y lo exhaló.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que no quiero hablar de esto?

—No es que puedas eludirme por mucho más tiempo… Cuanto más intentes distraerme, más insistente me pondré, y créeme que en eso no puedes ganarme.

—Ya, ya, ten piedad. — musitó él de poca gana, levantando las manos hasta la altura de sus hombros. — Para serte honesto, el motivo principal por el que quise venir tan temprano poco tenía que ver con las sospechas, o como quieras llamarlo… La verdad es que necesitaba algo de tiempo extra para aclimatarme a este lugar una vez más. — Kanon continuó. — Lo que pasó con nosotros tres fue algo bastante traumático para este barrio, imagínate unos simples niños involucrados en un asesinato tan macabro como el de ese desgraciado… Claro que hubiese sido más fácil venir al mediodía, pero no quería aparecerme en el medio del tumulto y volver a causar revuelo entre esta pobre gente, no deseo generarles más infortunios.

Y apenas terminó de explicarle a Nanako, Kanon se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mismo puesto en el que compraron un rato antes, trayendo más pastelitos para ambos.

—Están buenísimos. — le dijo con una sonrisa, acercándole uno mientras se sentaba. — ¿Quieres?

—No, gracias… Ya comí uno, es más que suficiente.

—Tienes que volver a rellenar esas piernas… ¿Sabes algo? Podría manipularte al respecto, si tan sólo supiese los gustos del carnerito… Pero el desgraciado jamás se ha dejado ver con una mujer, así que estoy en la nada misma, qué desperdicio.

—¿" _El carnerito_ "? — susurró ella, pensativa. — ¿Te refieres a Mu?

—Claro, hablo de tu _amigo_ con el que solamente _una vez dormiste_.

—¿Otra vez cambiando el foco de la conversación? Por todos los Dioses, eres pésimo en lo íntimo…

—Eso no lo sabes, hasta ahora jamás has tenido la suerte de acostarte conmigo. — Kanon la provocó en chiste, pero ella le devolvió la mirada de muy mala gana, frunciendo los labios. — ¿Qué…? Es verdad.

—¿Sabes qué? — Nanako volvió a hablar, ignorándolo por completo: era un hueso duro de roer. — No puedo creer que de verdad hayas pensado en la gente que vive aquí, considerando que pasaron veinte años desde todo eso, porque en realidad no hay un criterio por el cual ellos deberían preocuparte. Tu único vínculo verdadero aquí, es Kaname.

Géminis revoleó los ojos.

—Pues podrías haber hecho de cuenta que no lo notaste… Qué insistente que eres. — se quejó él. — No quiero decirte el motivo real, no creo que sea algo malo que prefiera guardármelo para mí mismo, ¿o sí? Prefiero que me veas como un hombre gentil que tiene compasión por esta pobre gente.

Ella no pudo evitarlo: se le rió en la cara sin disimulo ni vergüenza, dejando salir gran parte de la rigidez que inconscientemente había adquirido minutos atrás. Quizás no estaba equivocado al respecto… No tenían demasiada relación, así que tampoco podía pretender que se sincere al cien por ciento.

—Está bien, pretendamos que eres así… Entonces, ¿hasta qué hora quieres esperar aquí? — le preguntó Nanako. — Porque, asumiendo que te preocupas por la pobre gente que vive en esta zona, cuanto más tiempo dejemos pasar te arriesgas a que más personas vean tu rostro.

—Sólo un rato más, Nanako… Dame un poco más de tiempo.

Ladeando la cabeza, aquella mujer asintió en silencio y se mantuvo allí sentada a su lado, dispuesta a ceder si él lo necesitaba… Era muy probable que todo eso estuviese resultando difícil para Kanon, y era obvio que no se lo diría. Quizás detrás de esa fachada jocosa y de esa actitud sensual se escondiese una enorme incapacidad para comunicar sus propios sentimientos. Y no es que ella tampoco fuese una experta al respecto: a Nanako también le costaba hacerlo, pero de a poco estaba aprendiendo a soltar todas esas cosas que le pasaban, aún si sintiese que sólo podía hacerlo con una única persona.

Alrededor de las ocho y media de la mañana Géminis decidió que ya había tenido suficiente pasividad por ese día. Ambos tiraron la basura en el recipiente correspondiente y Kanon volvió a liderar, ahora Nanako pudiendo aprovechar para admirar más el camino, el escenario a sus alrededores. Una vez llegados a aquella casa tan particular, la joven se acercó hacia la puerta en búsqueda del timbre, pero algo de frustración la invadió al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

—No hay timbre. — dijo ella, mirando a Kanon. —¿Cómo se supone que…?

—¿Qué crees, Nanako? — la interrumpió el joven, con una sonrisa sobradora. — Estamos en los barrios bajos, aquí no existen esos lujos… Mira y aprende.

Aquel geminiano afirmó sus pisadas y se llevó ambas manos hacia la boca, ella aun observándolo sin entender nada.

—¡KANAMEEEEEEEEEEE! —gritó él de la nada haciéndose eco con las palmas, y Nanako enseguida se le colgó del brazo, nerviosa.

—¿Este es tu concepto de "no incomodar al barrio"? Baja la voz, ¡por el amor de Zeus!

—¿Y entonces cómo pretendes que la llame? — le preguntó, para luego volver a insistir. — ¡KANAMEEEEE!

Indignada por la poca atención que Géminis le había prestado al respecto de sus métodos poco ortodoxos de contacto verbal, y viendo la negativa que él presentaba a comunicarse de una manera más pacífica, Nanako prosiguió a tomar envión para darle un fuerte pisotón. Más no tomó en cuenta que él era demasiado rápido, por lo que la esquivó, provocando que ella caiga al suelo por el movimiento de su cuerpo.

En la habitación del primer piso una joven se revolvió en la cama, gruñendo despacio. Sentía algunos gritos afuera pero la pereza le ganaba una vez más, y no tenía demasiadas fuerzas como para levantarse a ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Hasta algunos segundos atrás parecía haber soñado con ellos, las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus pestañas se lo recordaban con creces… Los extrañaba y en esa ocasión volvían a llamarla por su nombre, a los gritos, aunque extrañamente se sintiese demasiado real…

—¡KANAME SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!

Una voz familiar, nostálgica, se sumó a aquella plegaria.

—SHHH KANON, ¡por favor! — Nanako rogó desde el suelo, aferrándose a una de las piernas del joven como apoyo para ponerse de pie. —¡Nos van a linchar!

Abrió los ojos.

No podía ser cierto.

Kaname se levantó de golpe, y luchando contra el súbito bajón de presión se aventó contra la ventana, corriendo la cortina, levantando el vidrio para luego asomarse sin miramientos.

No era un sueño.

—Hasta que apareciste… — Kanon habló, digiriendo la emoción. — Ahora ven a abrirnos, ¡hace frío!

Y alrededor de una hora después, con más pastelitos por delante y sentados en la comodidad del comedor, la joven de cabellos color cielo los miró a ambos con preocupación, la alegría que había sentido por su llegada desvaneciéndose por completo.

—Y es por eso que tienes que volver con nosotros. — finalizó el menor de los gemelos.

Kaname no podía negar en lo absoluto que en ese preciso momento se encontraba muy aturdida por la situación que Kanon había terminado de explicarle. Demasiado le había costado volver a aclimatarse a su vida en Corinto, demasiado había dejado ir y sacrificado por sus errores, tantas cosas que había estado intentando procesar al alejarse… Pero ahora habían venido a buscarla y su realidad otra vez estaba dando otro gran giro, en contra de su voluntad.

—Yo… La verdad es que no quiero volver.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Kaname. — esta vez intervino su amiga. — Saga está en peligro.

—Sí, he entendido eso, sé que es por mi culpa… Pero siento que mi presencia solamente terminaría complicando las cosas.

—No digas eso, ¿cómo podría ser algo malo que vuelvas? — Nanako replicó, mirándola con extrañeza. — Por favor, ven con nosotros… Hazlo por él.

Los ojos de aquella joven reflejaban un temor absoluto. Las dudas otra vez la inundaban, y se sentía extraña, balanceándose en una suerte de cuerda floja sin ningún tipo de margen de error. Ante esa obvia muestra de debilidad, un más que decidido Kanon no pudo evitar indignarse… Él había visto la conclusión, aquella mañana en el Templo de Géminis. Él presenció la manera en la que ella terminó por quebrarse.

¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil para Kaname decir la verdad?

—¿Amas a mi hermano?

Silencio.

Su piel se volvió más blanca que un papel, una gota de sudor frío recorriendo la extensión de su espalda.

No podía tolerar la fuerza con la que Kanon la miraba, cómo intentaba arrancarle la voz a través de sus agitados ojos.

—Kaname… ¿Amas a Saga? ¿Lo amas de verdad o es sólo un patético intento de seguir cubriéndote?

Arrinconada bajo el escrutinio del geminiano, tragó saliva con fuerza. El rostro entero le quemaba, y sin quererlo, como un reflejo inconsciente de lo que su cuerpo aún intentaba reprimir, los labios le temblaban irremediablemente.

—Por Zeus… — él sopleteó, comenzando a irritarse. — ¿Qué cuernos te ha pasado en todos estos años? En esos tiempos eras la única que no temía decir a viva voz las cosas que sentía, lo mucho que nos quería… ¿Acaso tu mente perturbada no te permite recordar lo que se siente ser honesta contigo misma?

La muchacha cerró sus puños con ahínco, la expresión deformándosele, el escozor de sus uñas clavando la suave piel de sus palmas a puro dolor. Cómo dolía… El suplicio era inagotable. No quería permitirse retroceder ahora, aunque al irse hubiese decidido dejarlo todo atrás y superarlo.

Había tirado la moneda, la suerte ya estaba echada…

Era sobrevivir, o morir en el intento, revolcada en su propia infelicidad.

—E-es por eso que me fui… — finalmente musitó, con una enorme dificultad.

—Te fuiste porque eres cobarde.

—Sí, quizás sí lo sea…

—Créeme que lo eres, y lo sé porque yo también lo soy en ocasiones. — Kanon habló, hincándose sobre la mesa para mirarla más de cerca. — Pero además de cobarde, tú eres la persona más egoísta que conozco… Representas la peor clase de ser humano, y eso que he visto mucha mierda en mi vida, porque disfrutas a consciencia de esa fachada fraudulenta de inocencia que te has creado.

Nanako miró a ambos con desesperación, sin saber bien en dónde meterse. Estaba presenciando un conflicto que jamás creyó ver, una cruenta llamada de atención por parte de aquel hombre que, irónicamente, también se escudaba bajo una máscara perteneciente al mundo del libertinaje.

Quizás ahora, con los pies un poco más por arriba del suelo, estando más al tanto de sus propios defectos y falencias, Nanako podía entenderlo mejor…

Realmente, ¿quiénes somos?

¿Podemos negar que somos lo que mostramos al mundo? ¿O somos eso miserable que escondemos?

¿Debería ver a su amiga como una muchacha golpeada y abandonada por la vida, o era sólo una manipuladora emocional?

—Siento ser tan cruel contigo, esto no es fácil para mí tampoco. — se sinceró el menor de los gemelos. — Pero sé que tocaste fondo, y como te lo dije aquella vez, te considero una hermana, tengo que velar por tu bienestar…

—Eres el menos indicado para tirar la piedra. — Kaname replicó entre dientes.

—¿Y de los dos quién es el que está escondiendo la mano? No es tan difícil aceptar que ambos nos equivocamos, pero somos humanos ¿o no? Si tanto quieres dejar de torturarte, estoy trayéndote una solución que podría darte algo de maldita paz… A menos que seas una hipócrita que sólo quiere regocijarse en su triste vida de mierda.

—No entiendes absolutamente nada.

Kaname entendía que estaba haciendo mal. Era consciente de ello, sin embargo el facilismo la mantenía atada a la negación, aún si eso provocase una ira irrefrenable en el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

—¡Saca la cabeza de tu trasero de una condenada vez! ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Si fueses hombre te golpearía! — exclamó Géminis fuera de sí. —¡Tú eres la que no entiende ni mierda! No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que Saga ha tenido que atravesar por culpa de ambos…

Quizás esa fue la frase que despertó algo en su interior.

Quizás el hecho de verlo tan iracundo por su culpa revolvió esos recuerdos tan profundos, esos que había terminado por enterrar, todas aquellas memorias que más dolían. Cuando era una niña feliz junto a ellos, Saga y Kanon tenían una relación de otro mundo, una simbiosis muy propia, una conexión por fuera de la norma; y aunque en esos tiempos ostentasen una dinámica de poder marcada no había nadie que pudiese negar que ambos eran los hermanos más unidos del planeta. Una de las cosas que más sufrió Kaname al volver fue la tremenda disparidad y la grieta que los separaba… Nunca pudo entender ni quiso preguntar qué había sucedido, bajo toda lógica había fallado: aquello contrastaba contra sus recuerdos, los cuales ella ya se había acostumbrado a negar, deformar y esconder a conveniencia, sin maldad de por medio pero con una estúpida inconsciencia y más aún, una creciente comodidad.

Cuando Kanon volvió al Templo de Géminis la tensión se convirtió en algo fuera de lo normal, sumamente estresante. Saga completamente resignado se doblegó, al igual que en su infancia, a la imagen superior y conveniente de su hermano mayor. A ella no la recordaba como tal, como _esa_ Kaname de su niñez, pero volvió a volcar en dicha presencia la falta de afecto que lo había acosado durante tanto tiempo. Kanon sólo se comportó como Kanon, y ahora que lo veía desde otra perspectiva, él había sido el más maduro de los tres…

Por supuesto que era más fácil continuar siendo una tonta, total su papel de víctima, de niña sufrida ya se lo sabía más que de memoria…

Pero era hora de madurar de una buena vez.

—Yo reconozco todos mis errores y, por Zeus, cuánto que me ha costado asumirlos, pero eso no me hace una persona más débil… Tú no lo viste, Kaname. — la voz del geminiano se apagó de a poco, sus ojos perdiendo todo brillo. — Tú sólo te fuiste, y el imbécil de mi hermano pagó con su cuerpo y con sus sentimientos el precio de NUESTRA cobardía… Y ahora está sólo, encerrado en un sótano podrido, bajo custodia de la trastornada de esa otra desagradable mujer. Y allí, mientras presenciaba todo, me di cuenta… si había UN momento en mi vida en el necesitase dejar de portarme como un perfecto imbécil, era ese.

No obstante, aunque entendiese a la perfección lo que debía hacer, la mente de Kaname no podía dejar de jugarle malas pasadas. La imagen de Kanon sermoneándola tan ardidamente era de por sí algo que parecía salido de otro mundo, una buena intención que se perdía entre los defectos del joven, el cual adoraba con locura esa facilidad de manipulación que le brotaba como si nada por debajo de la piel.

Lógicamente, dadas sus tendencias escapistas, su rostro relataba con claridad las dudas que boicoteaban aquella incipiente evolución a nivel personal.

—Mira Kaname, yo tampoco pensaba que Saori fuese así. — intervino Nanako. — Es decir, si estuviese en tu posición también dudaría, más aún con todo eso de la beneficencia y todas esas cosas bonitas que muestran de la familia Kido por televisión… Pero yo también vi lo que pasó, y permíteme insistirte, Saori de verdad está muy enferma.

La verdad era difícil de asumir, siempre lo había sido y así continuaría siendo hasta el final de los tiempos. Pero el hecho de que Nanako misma afirmase ese hecho dotó a las palabras de Kanon de más credibilidad, y en ese momento Kaname sí sintió que era menester hablar, más el geminiano no le dio el tiempo para hacerlo:

—Hace unos minutos nos planteabas que no sabías si tu presencia causaría algún tipo de diferencia… No puedo darte ninguna certeza sobre eso, pero te diré claramente que sí lo hará para nosotros. — musitó él, angustiado como pocas veces lo mostraba. — Soy un hombre desastroso, soy egoísta y manipulador, y lo admito, tengo una enorme falencia afectiva… Pero te extraño. Nanako también, y tus conocidos en el Santuario también, y por favor entiende esto, Saga ha preferido entregarse a las manos de esa mujer, a sabiendas de que lo torturará de maneras horribles, porque no sabe cómo diablos lidiar con tu ausencia… Así que de una buena vez deja de hacerte rogar y arrastra tus bellas caderas de vuelta hasta el Santuario, porque somos muchos los que te necesitamos.

Abrumada por la carga sentimental de aquellas palabras, Kaname se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tapándoselo en un necio intento de esconder su tristeza a los ojos del resto.

—Kanon, ¿es tan difícil entender que necesito tiempo para procesarlo…? — musitó ella, ahogando un gemido. — Reconozco que soy todo eso que dices y por eso me fui, me fui para no volver, para no lastimarlo nunca más…

—Pues entérate, tiempo es lo que menos tenemos, no queremos que Saori vuelva a tener otro brote de rabia, así que en menos de veinticuatro horas hay que estar de vuelta.

—Yo no puedo creer esto…

Suspirando con fuerza, el joven se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia un extremo de la sala.

—Más vale que te decidas pronto…— le dijo dándole la espalda, colocando la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta que se encontraba frente a él. — Necesito pasar al baño.

Kaname asintió en silencio, resignada. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos sobre la frente, acariciándola, como si intentase masajearla. Probablemente Géminis menor ya había terminado, pero todavía quedaba Nanako, y sabía que querría respuestas.

—¿Cuánto sabes? — Kaname le preguntó, yendo directo al grano para no dilatar aún más la cuestión.

—Todo.

—No puedo ni imaginarme lo mucho que le habrás insistido a Kanon para que te cuente… él es tan reticente como yo para hablar de todo ese asunto.

—Él me lo contó solito, no tuve que pedírselo. — confesó ella con una triste sonrisa, mirándola.

Su amiga le devolvió la mirada con algo de temor: no quería que la juzgue, sólo que intente ponerse en sus zapatos, así fuese solo por algunos segundos. Sabía que la había decepcionado enormemente.

—Mírate tú, enamorándote de Saga... — susurró la joven de cabellos marrones, agachando un poco la cabeza. Su rostro se ensombreció. — ¿Sabes algo…? Todo este tiempo me la he pasado pensando en qué hice mal para que te vayas así… ¿Acaso te he negado mi apoyo en algún momento? Hubiera querido que confíes en mí, que en lugar de juntar todo tu sufrimiento y dejar que explotes por dentro, hubieses acudido a mi ayuda…

—Lo siento mucho Nanako, de verdad… Sé que estuve mal en no buscarte, después de todo yo fui la que tomó la iniciativa en esto de que seamos amigas… — se frenó en seco, sintiendo que las piernas se le aflojaban. — ¿A-aún lo somos…?

—Mhh… Pues no estaría aquí si no lo fuésemos.

—Veo que hice una pregunta tonta. — se sonrió ella, avergonzada. — De verdad quiero que sepas que siento no habértelo dicho… Como habrás visto, me cuesta mucho asumir mis propios sentimientos.

—Supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo y perdonarte.

—Eso me haría muy feliz, pero sólo si así realmente lo sientes. — Kaname dijo, mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa. — Estos días a solas han sido una gran reflexión para mí… Honestamente no puedo creer lo idiota que he sido, porque por más que las palabras duelan, Kanon tiene toda la razón: sólo me la he pasado llorando, escapando de mi misma, de mi propia felicidad, como si yo no valiese nada de eso…

—Con más razón Kaname… Vuelve con nosotros, ahora es el momento para que te plantes con todas tus fuerzas.

—¿Crees que tengo derecho a volver?

Nanako se rió por lo bajo, llevándose una mano al pelo y colocándoselo por detrás de la oreja.

—Pfff… ¿Eso a quién le importa? ¿Quieres volver o no…? Ya lo sabes, es el momento para que seas honesta.

Encontrarse así de expuesta, a corazón abierto junto a su única amiga, se sentía muy diferente al intercambio que había tenido con Kanon minutos antes. Aquella presencia provocaba que todo el peso de su dolor se alivianase aunque sea un poco, permitiéndole ver que la realidad no se perfilaba tan terrible si uno se encontraba acompañado.

—Sí, Nanako… Deseo volver. — habló con la voz firme, resuelta, decidida. — No puedo permitirme estar aquí mientras él sufre por mi irresponsabilidad e inmadurez.

—Tú sabes que yo te entiendo enormemente, ¿o no? Sé lo difícil que es enfrentarte a esos demonios, a todo eso que es más fácil esconder… Pero te prometo que si te esfuerzas, día a día podrás ir liberándote de ese peso horrible que representa el pasado. — Nanako le tomó la mano, asiéndola con fuerza para que sienta su calor. — No somos perfectos, pero cuando sientas que vas a caer, allí estaremos para apoyarte… Cuando sabes cuáles son las actitudes que realmente te dañan, es más sencillo no volver a repetirlas.

En ese instante la cadena del baño sonó con fuerza y Nanako clavó sus ojos en los de su amiga, intentando transmitirle serenidad.

—Va a estar todo bien.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Kanon se reincorporó junto a las chicas. Su rostro lucía mucho más calmado, y ahora inspiraba algo más de serenidad, aunque se lo veía realmente curioso.

—Esto está demasiado tranquilo… ¿Aure y Soterios salieron? — inquirió él, restregándose la palma húmeda de las manos contra su camisa. — ¿Los niños duermen?

—Supongo que no estás al tanto. — le respondió Kaname, el aire metiéndosele de golpe por la nariz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Aure se fue de la casa algunos meses después de lo que pasó esa vez, nunca más supimos de ella. — explicó la joven con tranquilidad. — Soterios continuó haciéndose cargo de todo él solo, pero debido al incidente ya no le permitieron traer más niños al hogar… Quedamos nosotros solos.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En su habitación de estudios, como siempre… Puedes pasar a saludarlo, si quieres.

Y mientras ella dejaba ver una expresión indescifrable Kanon volvió a ponerse de pie, yendo despacio hacia el fondo. Ciertamente aquella habitación había sido un sector prohibido, al menos durante el tiempo en el que vivieron en esa casa, pero la reconocía de todas esas veces en las que lo había visto entrar… Se la pasaba horas y horas encerrado, a veces se escuchaban quejidos, algunos improperios de frustración, pero siempre salía más relajado, con más vida y paciencia. Porque tenía que admitirlo… Él no había sido el niño más fácil del mundo, pero Soterios fue el único adulto que lo había tratado con dignidad, el único que lo recibió con una calidez verdadera, el único que alguna vez lo había abrazado y contenido. Lastimosamente había llegado a sus brazos demasiado tarde, puesto que para cuando puso ambos pies en su hogar, Kanon ya estaba lo suficientemente roto como para poder beneficiarse de un hombre tan gentil.

Aun así, al crecer, al volverse adulto y reformarse con el camino que le había sido forzado, muy en el fondo sentía una especie de deuda para con él. Cómo olvidar el rostro agradecido de Saga, tragándose las lágrimas de emoción mientras comía aquella comida caliente, en esa primera noche junto a ellos. Cómo olvidar la mano enorme, la grandeza de Soterios acompañándolo, invitándolo a formar parte de su propia familia; el repiqueteo incesante de su corazón al abrirse minúsculamente, al sentirse lo suficientemente seguro como para bajar la guardia al menos por unos pocos instantes y reconocer lo mucho que, incluso alguien como él, se merecía ser feliz.

¿Cómo lo habría afectado el paso del tiempo? ¿Acaso su rostro, de apariencia hostil, se encontraría sesgado por las arrugas? Quizás aquellos surcos naturales habían terminado por ablandar su rostro, dejando ver esa generosidad tan bella, esa ternura que sabía transmitir con sólo posar aquella robusta mano sobre el corazón roto de algún niño. ¿Sus dedos seguirían siendo tan macizos como siempre, o la edad los habría comenzado a atrofiar?

—¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Kanon, llamando a la puerta con suavidad.

Volvió a insistir un poco más fuerte ante la no respuesta, pero aquello provocó que se sonría un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza… Los años no vienen solos y seguramente se habían llevado gran parte, si no toda la audición de aquel hombre, ahora anciano. Entrar sin su permiso rompía con aquel límite que Soterios había delimitado con claridad frente a él, pero Kanon estaba esperándolo. Quería reencontrarse con él, aunque lo hubiese escondido muy profundamente a los ojos o pensamientos de cualquier otra persona… Quería agradecerle, a quien había sido el único adulto que alguna vez pudo considerar realmente como un padre. Deseaba de todo corazón pedirle perdón por lo sucedido, y ahora que sabía que gracias a él Soterios había perdido absolutamente todo, la necesidad de redención era mucho más grande.

—Voy a pasar…

Empujó la puerta con lentitud, una enorme cantidad de luz comenzando a filtrarse entre el espacio que se iba abriendo frente a sus ojos, en aquella habitación coronada por el aroma a encierro y humedad. El corazón de Kanon no paraba de latir con fuerza y el aire se hizo escaso, por lo que entreabrió los labios, secos, para intentar suplir mejor a su propio cuerpo.

Sin embargo adentro no había nadie para recibirlo y las ilusiones de aquel hombre adulto se hicieron pedazos en el momento en el que observó, desde el umbral de la entrada, hacia el escritorio: ahora lo sabía. Ahora sabía que llegar tarde, o incluso temprano, no hubiese hecho realmente ninguna diferencia.

A sus ojos todo se volvió extremadamente confuso y de repente se encontró a gatas, completamente vulnerable, arrastrándose para corroborar lo que en el fondo ya sabía, lo que aquel pequeño cajón laqueado sobre la superficie de esa desvencijada mesa gritaba a viva voz. Nanako podría haber continuado durmiendo envuelta en los brazos de Mu, puesto que dilatar el tiempo jamás le hubiese servido ante la extrañeza que significaba el tener que volver a disociar el bello recuerdo de aquel hombre, de su único padre ahora hecho cenizas. Ya no estaba pero esa ausencia era diferente, era un vacío de otra clase y se teñía con un velo de arrepentimiento, de culpa y de miles de cosas más que le eran imposibles de determinar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con la mente nublada por la bronca.

En la cocina Nanako miró a su amiga sin entender demasiado, algo de angustia brotando en su pecho al escuchar el llanto desconsolado de aquel Caballero repercutiendo por la entereza de la casa.

—Soterios falleció hace algunos años atrás… — le comentó Kaname, sin poder evitar sentir una intensa amargura por el sufrimiento de Kanon.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

—Él lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas… Soterios de verdad siguió adelante, pero no le pesaba solamente lo sucedido, sino también la ausencia de su amada… Nunca pudo asumir que no volvería, y que tampoco podría continuar ayudando a otros niños, realmente lo perdió todo y en el fondo Kanon lo sabe, por eso se siente así.

—¿No es mejor que lo acompañemos?

—Sería muy humillante para él que lo viésemos en esta condición… es mejor darle tiempo.

Kaname tenía toda la razón. Ambas esperaron en un incómodo silencio a que el joven dejase de llorar, lo que sucedió algunos minutos después, momento en el que regresó junto a ellas. Su pena aún no había pasado, sólo se había apremiado, pero de nada le servía seguir estancado allí, llorando por algo que jamás logró apreciar a consciencia.

—¿Pudiste despedirte…? —preguntó ella.

—Así es… — Kanon se sentó otra vez frente a ellas, el rostro completamente húmedo, intentando no mostrar lo miserable y culpable que se sentía.

—Si te sirve de consuelo él no sufrió… Sólo se durmió.

—Está bien Kaname, ya está. — balbuceó. — Por favor, no quiero hablar más de esto, ya le dije adiós… Ahora sólo deseo volver a la realidad.

Nanako escondió un poco el rostro, percibiendo su dolor: era más que obvio lo que estaba tapando pero, ¿quién podía culparlo? Necesitaba encausar todo hacia otro lado, acorde a lo que Géminis podía procesar de mejor manera, aún en ese momento tan particular.

—Es algo bueno que hayas podido quedarte con la casa…

—Sí, tuve suerte de que no me envíen a otro hogar. — Kaname asintió, mirando a la joven de cabellos marrones. — Él me adoptó legalmente, así que técnicamente la heredé… Nadie pudo quitármela y por suerte trabajo no me ha faltado para poder mantenerla.

Un sopleteo fuerte provino de los labios del geminiano, quien se corrió un poco los pelos pegoteados del rostro, procurando proyectar algo de dignidad. Tenía el resto de su vida para hacer aquel duelo, pero ahora había asuntos que exigían que se mantenga con los pies en la tierra… Ya encontraría una buena manera de hacerle honor a la memoria de aquel hombre.

—Hay algo que no entiendo… — musitó él, posando sus enrojecidos ojos en la mujer a la que consideraba su hermana. — Si las condiciones de tu contrato con Saori han sido las mismas que las de Nanako, entonces también te ofrecieron una paga mensual por vivir en el Santuario…

—Es cierto, Kanon.

El joven apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y reposó su frente sobre aquella temblorosa mano, dando lo mejor de sí por concentrarse.

—Acabas de decir que tenías trabajo… Entonces, ¿por qué te postulaste al aviso? No te faltaba plata como para hacerlo…

—Lo hice por los rumores.

—¿Rumores? — dijo Nanako, extrañada.

—Sucede que un día en el tablero de noticias del barrio apareció una oferta de trabajo fuera de lo habitual, y algunas vecinas curiosas no dudaron en llamar. Al enterarse sobre la paga abultada todo tomó más visibilidad, y enseguida trascendió un rumor que decía que los empleadores parecían tener relación con los Kido… —Kaname tomó algo de aire. — Creo que a esta altura no es ninguna sorpresa para nadie el saber que soy una persona que tiene miedo de avanzar, de dejar atrás su pasado… Todos aquí sabíamos que el destino final de esos gemelos había terminado siendo el Santuario, así que en mi mente sólo fue hacer dos mas dos.

—¿O no que el aviso parecía una farsa?

—Yo no lo vi de esa manera, en lo absoluto… A mis ojos sólo simbolizaba esperanza, porque jamás pude ni intenté superar lo que pasó, y me aferré a la búsqueda laboral con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, porque luego de haberlos conocido, luego de que mi yo del pasado hubiese desembocado en ellos tantas esperanzas, simplemente no pude continuar con mi vida. Pasaron los años, pasaron amores, parejas, amistades… pero todo fue una farsa, todos me abandonaban y no los culpo, porque sé que soy un ser humano detestable.

La joven de cabellos marrones quiso reconfortarla pero Kaname negó con la cabeza, rechazando su abrazo.

—Es la verdad y estoy pagando el precio de mi idiotez, no quiero lástima de nadie.

—¿Piensas venir o no? — la interrumpió Kanon, ya sin energías para nada. — Necesito que te decidas ya, caso contrario Nanako y yo tenemos que volver ahora.

Kaname ladeó un poco la cabeza y de a poco su mueca triste se fue transformando en una cálida sonrisa, llenándole el pecho de consuelo.

—Después de todo lo que hablamos, ¿acaso tengo otra opción…?

El menor de los geminianos le devolvió el gesto de la única manera que pudo, enormemente emocionado, y la otra joven saltó a abrazarla, estrujándola entre sus brazos a pesar de que segundos antes Kaname no había querido saber nada con respecto a algún tipo de cercanía física.

—Ahora sí sé que puedo hacerme cargo de mis errores. — Kaname les dijo, enterrando su rostro entre los pechos de Nanako. —Sé que siempre contaré con ustedes, para no volver a caer…

—Entonces prepárate, porque antes del atardecer debemos partir.

—Yo me encargo, tranquilo, cuando lo dispongas nos vamos.

—Vamos, te ayudo a levantar la mesa. — Nanako comentó, soltando a su amiga y poniéndose de pie. — Acomodemos estas cosas.

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a llevar todo a la cocina dándole a Kanon un tiempo a solas, el cual aprovechó para dejarse caer en el sillón de la sala de estar. Se sentía abrumado y confundido, además de triste, y era muy consciente de que eso sólo mejoraría con el tiempo, pero ahora le haría bien retraerse así fuese solo por media hora.

Una vez que todo se encontraba limpio y ordenado, Kaname subió hacia su habitación. Allí, a un costado de la cama, reposaba intacta la cartera con la que se había marchado de Géminis, que curiosamente era la misma con la que había llegado aquella primera vez. Revisó que sus efectos personales se encontrasen dentro, y luego revolvió entre los estantes de su cómoda, tomando el sobre que guardaba algunos pequeños ahorros que había hecho antes de ir al Santuario, los cuales mantenía por precaución. Sabía que todavía disponía de la cuenta que le quedaba de su trabajo en Géminis, pero algo en todo el relato de Kanon y Nanako la había hecho desconfiar de Saori Kido por lo que era mucho mejor ser precavida al respecto.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez y luego de almorzar cada uno se tomó un rato para descansar. Nanako y Kanon cayeron profundamente dormidos, en especial el geminiano que no sólo se encontraba abrumado por el viaje, sino también por el peso que había implicado en él a nivel sentimental. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde se despertó, con una idea que no lograba quitar de su mente, y subió las escaleras hacia la pieza de la joven de cabellos color cielo, quien se estaba poniendo al día con Nanako en una acalorada conversación.

—¿Ya están listas?

—Claro que sí. — afirmó Kaname, mostrándole la cartera.

—Entonces, antes de irnos, necesito que me hagan un favor…

Al escuchar la petición de Kanon las dos se miraron sorprendidas, sin embargo entendían lo que simbolizaba para él, por lo que se encargaron de llevarlo a cabo de la mejor manera en la que pudieron; y media hora más tarde, habiendo asegurado a la perfección las entradas y ventanas de la casa, los tres finalmente comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de aquel barrio en búsqueda de la sucursal más cercana del Banco Nacional de Grecia.

Aquella búsqueda los llevó de vuelta hacia la terminal de trenes en la que Kanon y Nanako habían desayunado más temprano, y tras rodear la edificación lograron divisar la fachada de dicha dependencia.

—Al fin me siento útil. — comentó Nanako en broma mientras revolvía su bolso en búsqueda de la tarjeta de débito. — ¡Se siente bien poder usarla!

—Aprovecha. — le contestó el geminiano, sonriéndole. — Viajaremos cómodos gracias a ti.

La joven se acercó hacia la puerta y deslizó su tarjeta por el lector, abriendo la puerta tras escuchar el pitido de confirmación. Con una enorme emoción tomó el papel que contenía todas sus claves y empezó a navegar por el menú del cajero automático, siguiendo las instrucciones que el mismo sistema le iba brindando… pero para su desgracia, las cosas no salieron como ella lo esperaba.

—No puede ser… — balbuceó confundida, cancelando la operación para volver a insistir desde cero. — Tiene que haber alguna clase de error aquí…

Desde afuera, Kanon y Kaname la esperaban ansiosos, pero en el momento en el que el Nanako se dio vuelta para mirarlos, el geminiano leyó su expresión al instante: allí mismo supo que algo estaba muy mal.

—Kaname… ¿por qué no entras con ella y la ayudas?

—Claro, dame un segundo, busco mi tarjeta…

Pero antes de que pudiese acudir a su rescate, Nanako salió del recinto, completamente derrotada. Se había puesto enormemente pálida y sus ojos estaban brillosos, sin vida.

—No está…

—¿Cómo que no está? — preguntó Kaname, confundida, mientras Kanon se agarraba la cabeza con indignación. — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mi dinero… M-mi sueldo, no está… Me quitaron todo, r-revisé los últimos movimientos y anoche realizaron una transferencia por el total hacia otra cuenta…

—¿Anoche…? La muy desgraciada lo hizo a propósito, como represalia. — musitó él en voz baja, apretando los puños.

Aquella inesperada situación complicaba las cosas y provocaba que Kanon comience a preocuparse en extremo: él también estaba muy falto de dinero, y definitivamente no contaba con la cantidad suficiente como para que al menos ellas dos vuelvan. Ahora sí que no tenía la menor idea de cómo regresar, y Mu estaba fuera de la cuestión.

Kaname intentó corroborar lo sucedido con su propia cuenta pero el resultado terminó siendo el mismo, tampoco le quedaba ni un solo centavo a disposición, todo siendo transferido de la misma manera que le sucedió a Nanako.

—P-pero, ¿cómo pudieron…? Si no son los titulares de las cuentas, no pueden así simplemente… — balbuceó la joven de cabellos marrones, desencajada. — ¿Y-y ahora…?

—Tranquilos, no se preocupen. — la otra muchacha intervino, intentando apaciguar los ánimos. — Temía que las cosas se complicasen, por eso traje algunos ahorros… Ya no nos alcanza para volver en avión, pero sí podemos tomarnos un bus de larga distancia.

Instantáneamente el geminiano dejó salir un enorme suspiro, aflojándose por la tensión.

—Menos mal… Admito que ya estaba empezando a ponerme algo nervioso.

Intentando dejar atrás el mal rato, los tres se metieron directamente en la estación de tren, tomando el que los dejaba en la terminal de micros. Lamentablemente sólo había pasajes para la medianoche y allí mismo agradecieron haber salido con tiempo, puesto que un inconveniente de ese tipo podría haber generado posibles repercusiones fatales para ellos o sus compañeros del Santuario. El viaje de vuelta no presentó ningún tipo de demora ni de situación extraña que los perjudicase: las chicas pudieron sentarse juntas y Nanako se pasó el viaje entero procurando calmar a su amiga, cuya ansiedad se acrecentaba a medida que se acercaban; mientras que Kanon viajó acompañado de una señora mayor, la cual le habló sin parar sobre sus nietos en todo el trayecto hasta Atenas. Una vez en la ciudad sólo basto tomar un taxi hasta Rodorio, y desde allí emprendieron el camino restante a pie, como solían hacer cada vez que abandonaban los templos para ir al pueblo.

En la entrada del Santuario un desmotivado Milo se desperezaba con pereza. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y ya le faltaba muy poco para terminar su guardia por aquel día, sin embargo los ojos le pesaban como si no hubiese un mañana; y además las pocas ganas que lo invadían desde lo sucedido con Saga no era que precisamente lo ayudasen a mantenerse despierto.

—Milo, abre los ojos de una vez. — lo retó Shura, con muy pocas pulgas. — No soy tu niñera, tu trabajo aún no termina aquí.

—Eres un pesado. — el escorpión le respondió, llevándose un dedo a la nariz.

—Seré molesto pero por sobre todas las cosas responsable, y no voy a permitir que tu flaqueza me cause problemas. — continuó Capricornio de mala gana, para luego darse vuelta y mirar al joven que se encontraba sentado en el pie de la escalinata. —Y tú Mu, no tengo la menor idea de por qué aún sigues aquí… ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? Esta no es tu guardia.

El ariano lo miró con ojos inexpresivos, ambas manos sirviendo de colchón para su mentón. Tras reafirmar su trasero sobre la dura superficie, procedió a responderle:

—No puedo conciliar el sueño.

—Estás desperdiciando preciado tiempo de descanso.

—Agradezco tu preocupación Shura.

—Está bien, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca. — el español dijo resignado ante el frío tono del carnero, clavando sus mirada en aquel vago compañero de guardia que volvía a cabecear estando de pie. —Milo por todos los dioses, ¡ya despiértate!

Como respuesta el capricorniano recibió un gruñido, y Milo procedió a revolear los ojos sin disimulo. Hastiado por la situación y sin saber cómo lidiar con la creciente incomodidad que su rol de protector le estaba generando, terminó por girar su cabeza hacia el vacío, hacia la creciente oscuridad que los engullía. Imaginando una nueva vida lejos de allí, su cansancio se esfumó entre la potente luz de luna que llegaba a sus pies, permitiéndose volar, atravesando los límites de lo humano. ¿A qué se dedicaría si hubiese sido un chico normal…? Siempre había querido aprender a tocar la guitarra, así que seguramente sería músico y tendría alguna banda de rock o algo parecido.

Sus compañeros miraban con diversión la ridícula sonrisa que el rostro de Milo generaba gracias a aquel viaje fantástico, pero la sola aparición de un poderoso y familiar cosmos sirvió para ponerlos en alerta, arrastrando al escorpión de vuelta a su triste realidad. Al reconocerlo, Escorpio no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente, su corazón llenándose de una alegría que jamás creyó que aquellas otras dos presencias le generasen: estaba genuinamente feliz por Saga.

Ya pudiendo divisar algunas siluetas a lo lejos, el pecho de Kaname se desbordó de ansiedad y no pudo evitar salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras, seguida por Kanon quién intentó detenerla a los gritos. Mu se puso de pie, finalmente, y agudizó la mirada, llevándose una mano al pecho al ver cómo Nanako también se acercaba hacia ellos, sana y salva… Géminis había cumplido su promesa y se sintió enormemente agradecido hacia él.

—¡Kanon! — exclamó contento Milo, corriendo al encuentro de su amigo, pero al tenerlo más cerca pudo ver que había algo muy diferente a lo usual. —¿¡Qué le pasó a tu pelo!?

Una no muy veloz Kaname pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y Kanon iba detrás de ella, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro al escorpión, quien sintió todas sus energías renovarse, al menos momentáneamente.

Shura miraba para todos lados sin entender demasiado. Sabía sobre lo ocurrido entre Saga y Saori, pero en ese último tiempo ni él mismo se aguantaba por lo que se había mantenido al margen de todo. La presencia de Nanako se hizo más y más grande frente a sus ojos y otra vez se sintió sacudido por ese rechazo no infundado que sentía hacia ella, hacia su propio pasado y sus errores que continuaban atormentándolo en las noches, antes de dormir. Pensó en Aioros y reconoció que quizás había sido un desgraciado con él, pero guardar distancia también era proteger a su amigo, a su amistad… El sagitariano ciertamente estaba cegado por esa vil mujer y eso sólo le traería problemas a ambos. En realidad, todas estaban trayendo problemas, ni una sola estaba exenta… todo se derrumbaba, hasta el punto en el que uno de los más honestos y leales Caballeros había terminado por caer preso.

Aquella joven terminó de caminar hacia el rellano, respirando profundamente por la emoción que lo logrado le generaba, y saludó a Milo y a Shura con un gesto de la cabeza. Miró hacia adelante, avanzando con sus ojos encontrándolo, posándose con felicidad sobre los de él: Mu la esperaba y su cara lo dijo todo…

—Vamos a casa. — sólo atinó a musitar él, sin lograr encontrar las palabras correctas para decir alguna otra cosa.

Ella respondió con alegría a su bello gesto y lo tomó de la mano, juguetona, subiendo hacia el Templo de Aries, ambos perdiéndose de vista en cuestión de segundos. Milo los observaba boquiabierto, sin poder procesar lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

—¿O sea que en todo este tiempo me ha cambiado por Mu…? — dijo el escorpión, realmente incrédulo. — Tiene que ser un chiste… Y encima Kanon se cortó el pelo, ¿qué quieren hacer con mi pobre corazón, que no lo soporta?

Si Shura ya tenía una pésima imagen de ella, aquella escena fraternal sólo había terminado por empeorar las cosas.

—Cállate y vuelve a concentrarte en el trabajo. — espetó, ostentando una muy horrible expresión.

Al ver aquella cara de odio por primera vez, Milo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Pretendiendo que todo estaba bien se dio la media vuelta y se apoyó contra una de las columnas, intentando concentrarse en la alegría que le generó el saber que ahora sí podrían suceder cosas buenas para Saga.

En cambio, el capricorniano quedó perturbado, pensando una vez más en su amigo Aioros… Quizás ahora sí ameritase una conversación a corazón abierto con él.

* * *

 ***asoma la cabeza por arriba de una tapa de tacho de basura***

 **Lo sé, sé que me merezco unos buenos piedrazos por la demora... Realmente lo siento mucho, estoy muy complicada hasta alrededor de mediados de diciembre no sólo por un examen si no porque estoy organizando mi mudanza y entre el trabajo y los estudios, ha sido todo un verdadero caos. Quiero agradecerles de corazón por el apoyo constante, sus lecturas, follows, favoritos, por sus reviews... _Cocoon no dejará de ser publicado_ , lo seguiré hasta el final así a veces me retrase o tenga que bajar la frecuencia temporalmente para no perjudicar la calidad del escrito ni el desarrollo de la trama o los personajes.**

 **Dicho esto, es probable que la próximas dos actualizaciones también se demoren como esta, pero si les aviso me quedo un poco más tranquila. Como no tuve manera de hacerlo (porque va contra las reglas de este sitio subir un sólo capítulo con avisos), en compensación por el tiempo sin actualizar esta vez subo un capítulo del doble de largo de lo habitual.**

 **Les dejo un abrazote inmeeeeeeeeeenso, y nuevamente ¡perdón!, y ¡gracias! por estar siempre aquí :'D**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 31-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente del incidente en el Templo de Virgo, una profunda voz comenzó a resonar dentro de la cabeza de Camus, quien no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos debido a la insistencia de aquel sonido.

—Buen día. — Shaka pudo hablar, al notar que el receptor del llamado al fin se encontraba consciente. — Sé que son las siete de la mañana, me disculpo por la hora.

El acuariano no entendía demasiado, pero si había algo que tenía en claro, era que en ese momento estaba experimentando una terrible migraña.

—¿Shaka? — musitó él despacio, intentando mantener una dignidad apagada por lo adormilada que salía su voz.

Acto seguido abrió los ojos lentamente, temeroso de que la luz lastimase sus retinas, pero sus alrededores lo sorprendieron: todo se veía igual de lúgubre que en la noche anterior, puesto que al final había terminado por quedarse dormido allí sobre el escritorio. Al ir recobrando la percepción de su entorno notó que un costado de su rostro se sentía particularmente hinchado, nada fuera de lo habitual considerando que había pasado varias horas de corrido en la misma posición… esperaba cuando menos una contractura en el cuello. Sin embargo lo que más le molesto fue comprobar que, anoche, en aquel estado de cansancio y estrés, su cansancio provocó que la mano se le aflojase sobre los planos, resultando en un horrible y extenso rayón por sobre uno de sus bocetos.

 _Qué mejor cosa para traerlo directo a la odiosa realidad._

—Siento haberte despertado… Cuento contigo en el día de hoy, ¿no?

—No me gusta repetir las cosas. — respondió Acuario de mal modo, acariciándose la mejilla flagelada.

—Lo que me recuerda que hoy a primera hora Kanon ha partido en búsqueda de Kaname. — prosiguió Shaka. — Se estima que mañana estarán de vuelta, así que espero que hoy no te toque trabajar porque sería imprescindible contar con novedades antes de su regreso.

Camus revoleó los ojos. Sí, le gustaba madrugar, pero despertarse de una manera tan insistente y molesta, y además volverse presa de todas esas exigencias era algo que le molestaba bastante. ¿Qué se creía Shaka, que él era una excavadora humana?

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

El Caballero de Virgo abandonó sus pensamientos con rapidez, liberando al fin al portador de aquel pesado dolor de cabeza. Tras estirarse para recuperar un poco más la movilidad, el acuariano se puso de pie y camino directo hacia la ducha, aprovechando para relajarse bajo el agua tibia. Una vez finalizado procuró tomar un ligero desayuno, consistente de una taza de fuerte café y una tostada estilo francés; y con los ánimos algo más repuestos salió del Templo, levantando la cabeza para comprobar si al menos el clima colaboraría en aquel día.

Sonrió un poco, casi como a escondidas, al comprobar que el cielo se encontraba bastante despejado. Algunas nubes interrumpían con el celeste habitual, pero eran pocas y además no se veían amenazantes. Para cualquier otra persona ese sería un día bastante fresco, pero él no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

—Menos mal. — pensó para sí.

Despacio comenzó a bordear su propio Templo, empujando ocasionalmente con los dedos las intimidantes paredes de formación natural, sobre las cuales el Santuario se erguía. Con excepción de las áreas comunes y las Casas Zodiacales, las características propias de dicha elevación no habían sido en absoluto intervenidas, por eso aquel distintivo lugar se mantenía en cadencia ascendente, ostentando distancias significativas entre los hogares de cada Caballero.

El joven tomó el sendero que normalmente lo dirigiría hacia el Depósito, pero llegando a la mitad del trayecto se desvió un poco, aun palpando aquellas inmensas formaciones de tierra y roca hasta que, tras algunos minutos, la superficie cedió con naturalidad bajo su tacto.

Bingo.

Aquel joven colocó la otra mano sobre el mismo lugar y escarbó un poco, logrando sostener una de las protuberancias con la yema de los dedos. Tironeó de ella con cuidado de no romperla, y una vez que pudo desplazarla hacia adelante la dejó en el suelo, ahora comenzando a quitar las otras que se encontraban alrededor. El trabajo no fue fácil: el tiempo y las condiciones climáticas habían causado que el material se apelotone, y Camus sabía que si hacía fuerza o utilizaba sus técnicas se arriesgaba a dejar expuesto el agujero de aquel pasadizo.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo le llevó terminar de destapar la entrada, pero por el cambio en la temperatura y en la dirección del sol supuso que había pasado un buen rato. El pasaje se abría con estrechez frente a él, pero sabía que más adentro se extendería, ocupando en algunos puntos un tamaño tan grande como el de una recámara, para luego volver a dividirse entre otros pasillos. Ya conocía muy bien la dinámica, así que se las apañó –con bastante incomodidad– para meter la cabeza y los hombros, y de a poco comenzó a avanzar hacia adentro, haciendo fuerza con los antebrazos.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de dar el último empujón para meter los pies, una voz conocida lo llamó:

—¡Ah! ¡Camus!

Molesto ante esa tan inoportuna presencia, el acuariano perdió la noción de las dimensiones de sus alrededores y movió la cabeza hacia arriba, golpeándose la parte superior de esta contra el "techo" de aquel estrecho pasaje. Reprimió las ganas de dejar salir un quejido, y cerró los ojos en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor… ¿Cómo lo había reconocido? Sólo se le veían los pies, por lo que, juzgando eso, tranquilamente podría ser cualquier otro hombre.

Sí… Era mejor si no se daba por aludido.

—Ay vamos, Camus, ¡sé que eres tú!

Aquella persona lo tomó de uno de los pies y comenzó a tironear hacia afuera con una gran insistencia. Casi como si exteriorizase toda su frustración a través de dicho miembro inferior, Camus sacudió la pierna con fuerza, alejando al molesto ser humano que no había tenido mejor idea que meterse en el medio de la tarea que Shaka le había encomendado.

—¡No me ignores! — escuchó Acuario replicar desde afuera, y nuevamente se aferraron a su calzado, por lo que no tuvo más opción que arrastrarse hacia la luz.

Camus resopló con fastidio mientras desarmaba el poco camino andado. Se paró frente a la obstinada muchacha de cabellos dorados, quien lo miraba expectante, con una enorme mueca de emoción. Si tenía que ser sincero no sabía cómo diablos Corinne se había dado cuenta de que era él: conocía poco de su personalidad pero sabía que tenía bastantes agallas, y además, la experiencia que ella tuvo con el dueño del Templo de Piscis le gritaba a todas leguas que era una mujer que adoraba las aventuras. Con dichas características sobre la mesa era lógico pensar que, en esa particular situación, nada se veía bien: era una de las peores personas que podría haberlo descubierto escabulléndose dentro de un hueco en la montaña.

Tenía que ver cómo manejarla, sin dejar entrever su plan.

—Buen día. — la saludó el joven, mientras se sacudía un poco la tierra de los hombros y del cabello.

—Hiciste bien en salir, porque estaba a punto de sacarte los zapatos. — habló entre risas, divertida como ella sola.

Acuario continuó mirándola, inexpresivo.

—Estás de muy buen humor, considerando lo temprano que es.

—¡Ah sí! Es que por lo menos ahora puedo tomar duchas… No tienes idea de lo agradable que se siente. — musitó ella con emoción, llevándose las manos al pecho. — Además de eso, si paso más de un día sin bañarme ya tengo a la loca encima, que no me deja en paz.

—Me alegra que hayas podido hacer las paces con él.

—Ehhh digamos que no hicimos las paces, pero soportarlo es mejor que vivir entre la mugre, supongo. — admitió Corinne, mostrándole al joven el pulgar hacia arriba y una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Además tengo mucha paciencia!

Inconscientemente una de las cejas de Camus se levantó, al notar los ropajes de aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a él: estaban roídos, ¡prácticamente por completo! Las exigencias del pisciano le resultaban bastante ajenas y contradictorias, puesto que por un lado detestaba que ella se paseé por su casa sucia, pero por el otro no tenía problemas con que la muchacha que técnicamente representaba a su Templo se pasease toda harapienta por la vida.

—Veo que te ha gustado mi conjunto deportivo… — dejó entrever él, posando sus ojos sobre los remanentes del buzo. —…O lo que quedó de el.

—¡Sí! Lo adoré, de verdad te estoy muy agradecida, aunque luego haya tenido una suerte de… eh, inconveniente y se me haya arruinado así.

—Ya veo.

—En realidad es lo único que me queda, además de esta remera roída que me regaló Afrodita. — la joven tironeó un poco de aquella prenda, por entre los enormes agujeros del buzo.

—Te sugeriría que vayas al depósito a buscar algo para ponerte, aunque para eso necesitarías llevar a Afrodita, porque hay todo un sistema de tarjetas para retirar víveres y similares.

—De hecho, ¡a eso vamos mañana! Él dijo que no tolera verme así de desastre-

— _Se nota_. — no pudo evitar interrumpirla Camus, con ironía.

A Corinne se le escapó una risita, dándole un manotazo en la espalda al acuariano.

—Eres divertido…

Aquel golpeteo provocó que él frunza el ceño, mirándola sin entender mucho. Él, ¿divertido…? ¿Desde cuándo? No era algo que le dijesen muy a menudo, de hecho era la primera vez que sucedía. Usualmente lo tachaban de frío, de insensible y demases adjetivos relacionados a su aparente "inflexibilidad". El hecho de que estaba siendo halagado era bonito, pero tampoco quería bajar demasiado su guardia.

—Así que como Afrodita no me deja quedarme en su casa si él no está, pensé que podía salir a pasear un poco, y de paso investigaba sobre el Depósito.

—Ya veo. — contestó Camus, aflojando un poco su expresión usual. — Te deseo suerte entonces.

—¡Gracias! Pero, ¿ya te vas? ¿Qué es ese agujero?

—Sí, tengo que irme, mi trabajo está hecho. — el acuariano se acercó hacia el pasadizo y apoyó la mano por debajo de él, un halo de luz emitiéndose a través de su cosmos, instantáneamente cubriendo la entrada con una gruesa capa de hielo. — Te pido que intentes ser menos curiosa, el Santuario no es el mejor lugar para tener esas actitudes, puede perjudicarte.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Por algo será que lo decimos, Corinne. — musitó él, dándole la espalda para marcharse. — Este agujero no significa nada, ha sido mi deber adentrarme para reforzar la estructura y evitar un posible derrumbe.

Sí, Camus era un hombre sumamente caballeroso, pero tampoco era tonto y sabía que debía mantenerla alejada de un inconveniente mayor. No sólo la misma naturaleza de los pasadizos era incierta y laberíntica, sino que además, el más mínimo movimiento extraño por parte de ella podía causar sospechas, que luego podrían perjudicarla negativamente tal como sucedió con Saga.

—¡Ahhh ya veo! — exclamó la joven de cabellos rubios, acercando la mano al hielo y apoyando la palma, para luego quitarla bruscamente con una expresión de dolor. —¡QUEMA!

—Que te sirva de recordatorio, para no meterte en cosas que no te conciernen.

—Uhmm… Supongo que esta vez te haré caso. — dijo ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, sacudiendo la mano con fuerza.

—Sería bueno para ti.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Camus dirigió hacia ella, puesto que comenzó a caminar nuevamente con dirección a su hogar. Lamentablemente para Acuario, lo que dijo la muchacha fue más que claro: considerando que Piscis no la dejaba pasar al Templo si él no estaba, y asumiendo que se encontraba de guardia, lo más seguro era esperar hasta que se hiciesen pasadas las dos de la tarde, y así asegurarse de que ella no continuaría rondando por los alrededores. Por lo pronto lo único que podía hacer era seguir revisando los planos, haciendo tiempo hasta que las horas pasasen.

La muchacha se mantuvo dando vueltas por aquella sección superior del Santuario durante un buen rato, hasta que el hambre la atacó: eso significaba que ya estaba en entradas horas del mediodía, por lo que también decidió regresar hacia la doceava casa, así fuese para esperar a Afrodita sentada en la entrada del Templo.

Al llegar Piscis, se tomó algunos segundos para mirar a sus alrededores. A la izquierda se mantenían inmóviles los restos de aquel jardín de rosas… Lo que le recordaba que aún no habían podido comenzar con el arreglo de dicho lugar, así que lo más seguro era que pronto Afrodita se decidiese a esclavizarla con esa labor. A simple vista parecía haber mucho por hacer, pero tampoco era una mujer versada en el arte de la jardinería, ¿quizás se veía peor de lo que en realidad era?

— _Maybe I should ask for her help…?_ (¿Quizás debería pedirle ayuda…?) — se dijo a sí misma, recordando a Nanako y a su horrible delgadez. — _Oh nono, I don't think Afrodita would like that…_ (Oh nono, no creo que a Afrodita le guste eso…)

Lo único que ella entendía de todo ese desastre, era que el jardín del pisciano se había convertido en un horror de heces humanas y de vestigios de árbol, todo desparramado gracias al impacto del rayo en aquella noche; e incluso había una parte que en dicha ocasión había comenzado a incendiarse, pero por suerte no avanzó.

Corinne se colocó pegada a la pared y comenzó a caminar despacito, rodeándolo, apoyando la yema de sus dedos sobre aquella superficie, disfrutando del tacto helado del material sobre su mano adolorida. ¿Qué significaba en realidad ese jardín para él? A Corinne le encantaría conocer más sobre eso, adentrarse en los sentimientos del pisciano y poder comprenderlo más a fondo, aún quería tener una buena relación con él; pero el vínculo –si es que existiese algo así– que ambos compartían no era el mejor, y aunque fuese de más complicidad, incluso dudaba que le contase más al respecto.

Lentamente, inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, llegó hacia la pared trasera del templo, y de repente su palma se vio acariciada por las suaves hojas de la enredadera que allí dormía, enroscada hasta el techo de aquella estructura. Al igual que con el muro anterior no separó su tacto, pero llegando hacia la mitad algo fuera de lo común le llamó la atención.

—¿Uh?

¿Qué era eso? Sus dedos súbitamente se habían hundido y una de sus uñas se quedó trabada en lo que parecía ser una fisura en la estructura. Ahora sintiéndose inmensamente curiosa colocó ambas manos sobre la supuesta grieta, palpándola con recelo hacia arriba, notando que se extendía algunos centímetros más allá de su altura, para luego rotar en un perfecto ángulo recto hacia la izquierda…

— _This can't be true!_ (¡Esto no puede ser verdad!) — exclamó emocionada, sin poder contenerse.

Ahora fuera de sí, se abalanzó sobre la pared y corrió las hojas con toda la delicadeza que su excitación le permitía manejar, confirmando sus sospechas: ¡era una puerta! Había una maldita puerta escondida en la pared trasera del Templo de Piscis, y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, de a poco la respiración agitándosele, intentando tironear de la misma con locura, pero para su desgracia no había ninguna perilla o picaporte para aferrarse.

La ilusión se le fue al tacho en pocos segundos y tras proferir un improperio –sin ningún tipo de disimulo– le dio una patada al piso, intentando liberar su frustración. Tenía que contenerse un poco más, pero era tan difícil… era un misterio, ¡justo enfrente de sus narices! Aun así no tenía más opción que aguantarse, que tragarse las ganas de abrir esa puerta así fuese a la fuerza. Lamentablemente para ella, en ese momento Afrodita podía aparecer en cualquier momento, y además no sabía con qué se encontraría del otro lado, por lo que no era en absoluto prudente.

Decepcionada hasta el punto en el que su rostro lo mostraba con creces, Corinne volvió hacia el frente algo gacha, su espalda arqueada hacia el piso. En esos momentos era cuando más necesitaba su equipo fotográfico, a su adorada cámara, para poder reconfortarse así fuese retratando la más nimia de las existencias. Extrañaba horrores salir de aventuras y su llegada al Santuario no había sido la mejor: borracha, abandonada a su suerte en el frío, a los pies de un joven demasiado hostil y distante que disfrutaba de humillarla. Pero no podía evitar pensar, más allá de todo, en el hecho de que finalmente las cosas estuviesen retomando algo de color gracias al asunto del túnel, y en especial con la puerta secreta.

Un rato después Afrodita apareció sobre el rellano de Piscis, su expresión tomando aquellos tintes habituales, tan despectivos, que adoraba proferir. La sola presencia de Corinne frente a sus ojos fue suficiente para que el Caballero frunza la nariz.

—Es muy molesto verte así.

La joven sólo revoleó los ojos y se mantuvo sentada al lado de la puerta, mirándolo desganada.

—Hola, ¿no? — replicó, no con el mejor de los tonos. Aun así intentó regalarle una sonrisa, pero su interlocutor no apreció dicho gesto.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿A dónde?

—Nos vamos ya mismo a buscarte ropa. — Afrodita volvió a hablar, haciendo énfasis en su tono levemente imperativo. — La verdad es que pensaba dejarte toda harapienta, para reírme un poco más de ti, pero te ves espantosa y eso está empezando a molestarme más de lo que supuse en un principio.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Pues qué crees? Es obvio que tu presencia contamina mi vista, pero tu horrible look sólo empeora todo.

—Bueno, gracias por el cumplido. — murmuró ella, frunciendo los labios. — Pensé que iríamos mañana, eso fue lo que dijiste hoy temprano…

El dueño de casa avanzó algunos pasos hacia ella.

—Está bien, supongo que quieres seguir así toda harapienta como una chirusa muerta de hambre. — el pisciano dijo, despectivamente. — Claaaaro, es tu estilo personal después de todo…

—Como digas. — Corinne revoleó los ojos, sin ganas de discutir. — Es que me sorprendiste, porque sé que siempre vuelves cansado de las guardias…

—Oh querida, ¡sí que lo estoy! Pero no soporto a la gente roñosa ni a la mal vestida, no concuerda con mis códigos de estética visual y moral…

La muchacha enseguida estalló en una carcajada, golpeándose la panza con fuerza, acción que avergonzó tremendamente a Afrodita.

—Estética moral, dices… Si algo así existiese, no creo que fueses el mejor exponente…

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¿¡De qué te ríes!? — exclamó él, sonrojándose. — ¿¡Quieres ropa nueva o no!? ¡Estás echando por tierra tu única oportunidad de volverte un ser humano un poco más decente!

—Ahhhh… — resopló otra vez, intentando contener la risa. — Sí, sí, tienes razón, me hace falta algo mejor con lo que vestirme…

—¡Entonces levanta tu trasero gigante de mi Templo y muévete!

—Si mamá Afro, ya voy…

—¡Más respeto!

Divertida con la reacción infantil de Afrodita, aquella joven acudió a su cercanía y ambos comenzaron la bajada hacia Acuario. Lo primero que le exigió el pisciano fue que se mantenga en silencio, porque según él " _le dolía la cabeza_ "… Corinne no creía en sus excusas, se veía lo suficientemente avergonzado por el intercambio de palabras que había ocurrido segundos antes, pero si quería vestirse era mejor que le hiciese caso, al menos por un rato. Una nueva sensación de victoria la invadió: era la primera vez que podía molestarlo así sin recibir un maltrato físico o reprimenda a cambio, lo que significaba que seguramente, con paciencia, podría ir estirando los límites que los separaban… Ahora sólo le quedaba trabajar en eso.

Al arribar en Acuario se desviaron, como era habitual para llegar al Depósito, y la joven notó que el hueco en la pared seguía con aquel tapón de hielo, tal cual Camus lo había dejado más temprano: quizás era cierto lo que había dicho, aunque su instinto olía algo extraño alrededor y generalmente en esas cosas no se equivocaba.

—Entra de una vez. — le dijo Piscis a la joven, tras abrir las puertas del complejo.

Aquella era la primera vez que Corinne ponía pie dentro del Depósito, encontrándose con que la inmensidad y prolijidad del lugar la tomaron completamente por sorpresa. Recordó esas edificaciones disidentes que había visto la tarde inicial en la que recorrió el Santuario, y enseguida se reconoció adentro de una: contrastaba enormemente con la arquitectura con la que convivía a diario, pero de alguna manera esa mancha de modernidad la sosegaba un poco.

Con la cabeza bien en alto no pudo evitar girar algunos centímetros sobre sí misma, observando todo con emoción.

—¡Woooow…!— exclamó sonriente, para el desagrado de su compañero. — ¡Es inmenso!

—Algo bueno tenía que hacer la muy inútil de Saori. — musitó Piscis entre dientes. — Borra esa cara de idiota y ve hacia las escaleras, no quiero demorarme mucho.

Notando que la joven hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, el pisciano tomó uno de los carritos que se encontraban al costado y se dirigió hacia ella con un poco de velocidad, empujándola por detrás para que avance.

—¡Ya! Muévete de una vez. — insistió, volviendo a empujarla. —Vamos vamos vamos.

—Déjame disfrutar un poco, no seas egoísta.

—¡No vine para que disfrutes!

—Qué aguafiestas eres… — balbuceó ella resignada, acercándose hacia las escaleras tal como él se lo había pedido antes.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, Afrodita dejó el carrito en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado y emprendió la subida junto con ella.

—Ahora te quedas callada otra vez, eliges rápido y nos vamos enseguida. — volvió a ordenar el joven, sin sentir ningún tipo de culpa al respecto. — No quiero conversar, tu voz tan irritable hace que se me atosigue el cerebro.

— _¿Pues qué tendría que decir yo…?_ — pensó ella para sí misma, pero omitió decirlo en voz alta, mostrándole a Piscis una mueca burlona.

El transcurso en el que subieron los dos pisos se pasó enseguida, y al llegar hacia la parte más alta del Depósito un enorme salón se abrió frente a los ojos de la joven. Pero para su sorpresa alguien se acercó hacia ambos, cargando un carrito de mano.

—Pero si no son nada más ni nada menos que Afro y la grandota. — exclamó Death Mask, sonriendo.

Fue precisamente en aquel momento en el que Corinne notó algo fuera de lo habitual. Al ver cómo Máscara se acercaba a ambos el cuerpo de Afrodita reaccionó inconscientemente, llevándose una mano hacia un mechón de pelo y corriéndolo enseguida por detrás de una de sus orejas. El pisciano ahora adoptaba una postura diferente, algo incómoda, pero de una manera muy distinta a la molestia que ella misma le generaba habitualmente.

—Hola, Máscara… — balbuceó Piscis, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando un poco. —No esperaba verte por aquí.

—¿No era que no tenías ganas de hablar? — se metió Corinne a propósito, para ver cómo reaccionaba su compañero de casa.

—¡C-calla! ¡Es contigo con quien no quiero conversar!

La joven continuó observándolo a sabiendas de que, si así lo desease, tranquilamente podría seguir incomodando al pisciano con sus comentarios; pero en lugar de eso se hizo a un costado, dejando que interactúe más con Death Mask.

—Veo que se llevan mejor, qué sorpresa. — comentó Cancer, con una mueca socarrona.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Pues, vine a lo mismo que ella. — Máscara señaló a Corinne. — A buscar ropa de hombre.

Corinne se encogió de hombros, y enseguida le contestó como si nada:

—Pues, no puedo negar que es más cómoda que la de mujer.

—Por supuesto, no hay nada para una muchacha con tu cuerpo aquí… O mejor dicho, no hay nada de mujer, parece que Saori hizo que se lleven todo.

Afrodita lo miró extrañado, el ceño frunciéndosele. Máscara enseguida le devolvió el gesto:

—No me digas que no te enteraste de lo de anoche.

—Sé que pasó algo en Virgo, pero no pude ir a ver porque resulta que _ALGUIEN_ no quiso salir de la casa. — contestó Piscis, molesto, mirando de reojo a la joven. — ¿Fue muy grave…?

—No lo vi, lamentablemente estaba aburriéndome en la guardia… Pero me contaron que la Jefa voló medio Templo de Virgo, y además se llevó a Saga preso… ¡Ahora sí que la cagó el gemelo pollerudo! — le explicó Death Mask, divertido. — Dicen que Saori estaba como loca, me hubiese gustado presenciarlo.

En ese mismo instante el pecho del pisciano se contrajo con dolor, el aire faltándole súbitamente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Máscara? ¿Saga preso?

¿Qué diablos había pasado…?

De lo único que Afrodita estaba seguro era de que la muy desgraciada de Saori no tenía límites… Él sabía lo mucho por culpa de no querer acatar sus órdenes sin sentido, ese día en el que ella le dijo que debía recibir a Corinne, por ende no podía ni imaginarse a qué extremos era capaz de llegar con Saga. De sólo pensar en las cosas que podría hacerle, la complexión ya pálida del pisciano se volvió incluso más blanca, mareándose un poco. Manoteó como pudo el barandal del depósito y se apoyó en el, intentando recuperar la frecuencia de su respiración.

Notando lo descompuesto que su amigo lucía, Cáncer enseguida apoyó su mano sobre el delicado hombro del pisciano. Lo miró a los ojos con firmeza, intentando dilucidar qué le había ocurrido tan de repente.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, sí, es sólo que me puse a pensar en Saga y… — Afrodita titubeó un poco, buscándole la vuelta al asunto: no quería decir lo que en realidad le sucedía. — No sé qué habrá pasado.

—No intentes lucir bueno pececito, sabes que eres igual de oscuro que yo... — dijo Cáncer dando una risotada, la cual generó una expresión de molestia en el rostro de Piscis. — Mentira, sólo estoy molestándote, sé el tipo de persona que se esconde debajo de toda esa fachada de histeria y pésimo genio…

Afrodita continuó mirándolo con reproche, por lo que la mano de Máscara se movió despacio hacia los cabellos del joven, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas sobre la cabeza.

—Tranquilo Afrodita, seguro lo de Saga se resuelve pronto, y además no es problema nuestro… No pienses tanto.

Máscara pasó por al lado de Corinne y le dirigió una mirada algo amenazadora, a lo que la muchacha le sacó la lengua, sin miedo de verse conflictiva.

—Me voy yendo, tengo bastantes cosas pendientes y ya agarré lo que vine a buscar.

—Está bien, Ángelo…

—Nos vemos después. — musitó el cangrejo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras, cargando aquel carrito de mano casi hasta el tope de su capacidad.

Piscis lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su rango de vista, olvidándose por completo de que a pocos centímetros había alguien que lo estaba observando con mucho interés… Los ojos de Corinne resultaron ser tan penetrantes que al paso de algunos segundos un escalofrío lo recorrió, y se dio vuelta de golpe, encontrándosela frente a frente con una enorme sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

—¡YA! ¿¡Qué tanto miras!? — exclamó Afrodita, malinterpretando aquella expresión como una horrible burla hacia su persona. — ¡Ya ve a buscar tus cosas!

Por suerte para dicho Caballero, la tarea de la joven no duró demasiado tiempo: en menos de quince minutos Corinne regresó con unas cuantas prendas masculinas, las más unisex que pudo encontrar. Se metieron al ascensor y Afrodita aprovechó para ojear las elecciones de aquella muchacha, encontrándose una vez más con que, a su criterio, dicha rubia no tenía absolutamente nada femenino.

—Pues podrías intentar verte un poco más mujercita, ¿no te parece?

—Aunque quisiese, Death Mask tenía razón… No hay nada de mujer.

—Eso es imposible, Saori misma fue la que decidió traerlas a ustedes, tres chirusas, a vivir aquí. No retiraría porque sí las prendas femeninas, de un día para el otro, sería muy estúpido… Aunque viniendo de parte de ella no me sorprendería.

—Estás en negación, ¿o me equivoco? — Corinne habló, mirándolo extrañada. — Tu amigo te lo dijo hace un rato, ¿acaso te olvidaste? Además lo llamaste "Ángelo"… No sabía que ese era su verdadero nombre.

Al mencionar otra vez al Caballero de Cáncer el rostro de Afrodita volvió a transformarse, y rápidamente enmudeció. Todo el procedimiento de chequeo y registro de prendas se realizó en silencio, la joven sin cambiar su expresión, sus ojos clavados en el pisciano. Había descubierto algo increíble, y no parecía estar equivocada al respecto…

—¿Por qué sigues mirándome con esa cara de imbécil? — le preguntó él mientras salían del Depósito, entregándole a Corinne toda la ropa hecha un bollo.

De hecho, le resultaba tan inverosímil el hallazgo que difícilmente se pudo contener al ser atacada otra vez por parte de él:

—¡Ahhhh ahora entiendo todo…!

—¿De qué hablas? — él frunció el ceño, sintiéndose invadido por repentino mal presagio.

—¡Te gusta Death Mask!

Sólo un segundo llegó a disfrutar Corinne de la perdidísima expresión de su compañero de casa, puesto que al instante el pisciano la empujó con violencia contra la pared de tierra que se elevaba hacia arriba, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni a quejarse. Antes de que pudiese percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Afrodita materializó una enorme rosa negra en su mano derecha y se acercó con rabia, a pocos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha.

Aquello era muy diferente del trato que él solía brindarle, puesto que aunque en esos momentos se notasen sus ganas de humillarla, en aquel instante en el que su espalda dolía por el súbito impacto una muy negativa energía emanaba a través del cuerpo de Afrodita. La expresión jocosa se le borró del rostro como por arte de magia, comprendiendo lo que realmente había acabado de hacer…

—¿Quieres morir? — susurró Piscis, prácticamente encima de ella, mirándola con un odio incomensurable.

La voz del pisciano sonó agresiva, prácticamente asesina, indicándole que en esa pregunta no había absolutamente ningún rastro de duda: era más que una amenaza y sus ojos filosos se lo confirmaban, arrancándole la morena y tersa piel con un solo reflejo de aquellas felinas pupilas.

—Responde.

Intentando que no se note su nerviosismo Corinne respiró hondo, pero no hubo caso… Las piernas se le volvieron gelatina, y su timbre siguió el mismo camino.

—P-por supuesto que n-no… — balbuceó, en su mente rogando desesperada para que aquel hombre se calme.

No podía evitar lamentarse, a mil por hora dentro de su temor: ¿por qué tenía que ser tan idiotamente bocazas?

—Si tienes agallas, entonces vuelve a repetirlo. Dilo nuevamente, Corinne.

Desde el rabillo de los ojos, la joven pudo observar aterrada cómo el pisciano acercaba aquella flor hacia su rostro. El aroma era extasiante, profundo, con un leve dejo de algo pesado y penetrante, casi como la canela… Otra vez volvió a manotear por aire pero Afrodita ejerció más presión sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse siquiera para respirar. Confiaba con que tendría la suficiente fuerza física para aunque sea empujarlo un centímetro y dar una mísera bocanada, pero ¿qué debía esperar…? ¡Estaba en el Santuario! Si lo pensaba lógicamente, no tenía ni una mísera chance contra él.

Había sido muy confiada. Aquel día había logrado entablar algo más de conversación con él, así que creyó que toleraría incluso un comentario como ese, esperando como mucho una horrenda respuesta de su parte… Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de sentir cómo el miedo a morir volvía a dominarla, su obstinación no le permitía dejar de lado sus principios.

Ella era una mujer libre.

Ella se hallaba a sí misma a través de su libertad, así aquello la llevase a una muerte prematura y evitable.

No podía echarse atrás.

—S-si él te gusta, n-no tiene nada de malo…

—A mí me gustan las mujeres. — le dijo terminantemente: no había rastro alguno de mentira en su afirmación. Afrodita entrecerró los ojos y continuó mirándola con desprecio, deslizando los pétalos de aquella mullida rosa por sobre la mejilla y el cuello descubierto de Corinne. —Te lo probaría aquí mismo, ahora, pero no eres femenina y eso no me atrae en lo absoluto…

La joven no pudo evitar hacer algo de presión con el pecho, indicándole que necesitaba que se aleje, que precisaba urgente espacio para respirar.

—E-está bien, Afrodita… Siento mucho s-si te incomodé, no fue mi intención hacerlo…

Apenas escuchó aquellas disculpas el pisciano se movió, pero otra vez la sorprendió con un movimiento rápido, casi invisible a sus ojos no entrenados: estrelló la rosa negra contra las rocas, un considerable agujero abriéndose por el impacto. Los pétalos volaron por el aire, osados, habiendo cumplido aquella bélica función, en un claro contraste con la naturaleza bella de los mismos, dejándola perpleja.

Corinne se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza, muda, y palpó sus cabellos como por inercia, comprobando que su cabeza se encontrase entera, sin ningún tipo de daño colateral. Mientras intentaba recobrar el aire Afrodita le dirigió una última mirada llena de odio… Qué hombre misterioso. Lo que sucedió fue producto de la imprudencia de aquella rubia, y sí, Piscis había sido demasiado violento, pero definitivamente ella fue quien cometió la peor falta de todas.

Apenas ambos regresaron al Templo, el dueño de casa procedió a encerrarse en la habitación cuya entrada le estaba prohibida a la muchacha. Había algo extraño en él, y era la primera vez que lo veía entrar allí a plena vista, puesto que en ocasiones anteriores lo hacía mientras ella estaba en el baño o distraída con alguna otra cosa. Tampoco se molestó en volver a regañarla o intentar humilarla con alguno de sus típicos comentarios hirientes… Pero Corinne no estaba dispuesta a hacerse cargo de los problemas emocionales del joven.

Eso era algo que él tenía que resolver por sí mismo.

Sin ninguna novedad o cambio notorio, al hacerse las once de la noche aquella mujer de cabellos dorados se recostó sobre la alfombra de la sala de estar. Tras suspirar con fuerza supuso que era un buen momento era resignarse: seguro que Afrodita volvía a la normalidad pronto, no había nada para hacer al respecto. Lo mejor era cerrar los ojos, y dar por finalizada aquella jornada.

๑۩۩๑

Habiendo pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde aquel encuentro con Saori, la realidad para el mayor de los gemelos comenzó a asentarse, volviéndose horriblemente turbia y pesada. Aún conservaba la percepción del tiempo, pero sabía que la podredumbre y la mala iluminación terminarían por derribar esa sobreestimada muestra de dignidad. Ahora esa sería su nueva vida, vaya a saber por cuánto tiempo, así que por el bien de su salud mental lo mejor sería que se acostumbrase pronto.

Los ojos se le cerraron solos, producto del silencio y el sopor que lo envolvía en el medio de aquella basura de celda que lo contenía. Un fuerte ruido metálico lo despertó, tras algunos segundos, y se dio vuelta, enfrentando los barrotes, notando que un Caballero de Plata le había tirado un plato metálico sobre el piso, seguido de un mísero pedazo de pan.

—Tu comida. — le dijo desganado, de muy mal modo.

¿Esas cosas realmente sucedían…?

Era un simple Caballero de Plata tratándolo a él como a una escoria, cuando en realidad era su superior… ¿Pero qué más podía pretender? Era lógico que nadie en aquel Santuario quisiese prestarse gratis a los castigos de Saori, así eso implicase pasarse las tradiciones del lugar por donde no llegase el Sol.

Saga lo miró en silencio.

—Luego vendrá a verte la Señorita Saori.

El geminiano no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento, procurando hacerle sentir la presión de su labor, y se mantuvo firme hasta que el guarda se alejó... No quería ser observado en un momento de tanta vulnerabilidad.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no haya nadie a la vista, Saga tomó el pan con rapidez y se lo llevó a la boca casi con desesperación: estaba realmente hambriento y se lo devoró casi por completo en segundos, hasta que un agudo dolor en la boca lo hizo frenar de golpe. Aquel alimento se encontraba tan duro que las encías habían comenzado a sangrarle por el esfuerzo de masticar, el salado sabor metálico inundando su boca, barriendo con la poca sensación de saciedad que dicho hidrato de carbono le había generado.

—¿Cómo diablos llegué a esto…? — dijo en voz alta, sin medir el volumen de sus palabras, empezando a ver la realidad de las cosas. —¿Cómo pude volverme tan patético…?

La angustia comenzó a trepar por su cuerpo y de repente los ojos no le daban abasto para mirar a sus alrededores, para intentar normalizar el agujero miserable en el que él mismo se había puesto. En un respingo sosegado las paredes se hicieron borrosas y de a poco se cerraron sobre él, la oscuridad incipiente, crepitante, que lo encerraba sin permitirle digerir siquiera un poco de aire, de fortaleza, de amor propio.

Despojado de oxígeno sus pulsaciones se elevaron y tomaron un ritmo extraño, sofocante, digno del peor de los miedos: le faltaban latidos, el mismo temor se los había arrebatado y aquello era digno de terror puesto que significaba una muerte confirmada, un aliciente para que aquel pánico continuase dominándolo, aterrorizándolo, dejándolo a la merced de vaya a saber qué otro monstruo su mente quisiese inventarse, aprovechando toda su debilidad.

El joven se llevó las manos al cuello sin poder parar de temblar, sofocándose a sí mismo con vehemencia como vía de escape más rápida; pero para su desgracia su pulsión de vida aún brotaba con fuerza y terminó por empujarse contra una de las esquinas de la celda, apretando los párpados con tanto pero tanto ahínco que seguramente se encontrarían prontos a explotar.

Aunque fuese lo que más deseaba en ese momento, aquel fuerte cuerpo se resistía a morir. Sin embargo sucedió lo inevitable, lo impensado, lo único que terminó de quebrarlo…

 _Ahora sí, definitivamente, se había terminado de volver loco._

Kaname aparecía frente a él y su sola presencia iluminaba la entereza de aquel triste lugar. Su aroma embriagante era más que suficiente para hacerlo sucumbir, por lo que se entregó a sus brazos, desconsolado en búsqueda de redención, de un mísero minuto de paz. Los recuerdos felices que alguna vez habían tenido comenzaron a rondar por su mente, hasta ahora dominada por el pánico, y era ella misma quien se los recordaba, quien volvía a repetirlos a su lado mientras lo estrujaba contra su pecho.

" _Todo va a estar bien"_

—Todo va a estar bien… Todo va a estar bien…— repitió sin parar, trazando con su boca las palabras que ella misma le emitía al oído en aquel instante.

La había extrañado tanto. Tanto había clamado por ella, tanto la había llamado y al fin los Dioses lo habían escuchado: su amor acudió a él cuando más lo necesitaba, aunque no fuese real, aunque fuese un espejismo inexistente que su mente le regalase, aunque otra vez se adentrase en la miseria y el pánico…

Porque sí, Kaname era el monstruo que Saga _más_ temía volver a ver.

Desesperado ante aquella realización intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerse pequeño, colocándose en posición fetal, abrazando sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que escondía como podía la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Y de la nada su sangre se heló, el tiempo parándose por completo ante aquella situación inesperada que lo forzaba a salir de su ensimismamiento.

Todo el aire salió propulsado de sus pulmones en forma de un fuerte grito, el geminiano comenzando a sacudir aquella pierna que estaba siendo aprehendida por una muy poderosa y fría mano. Temeroso miró hacia abajo, sin saber con qué rayos se encontraría, pero enseguida la boca se le abrió con enormidad, completamente estupefacto.

No podía ser.

El miedo que lo dominaba con facilidad hasta hacía algunos minutos atrás no le había permitido percatarse de nada, pero allí frente a él se abría paso un pequeño agujero, gracias a una baldosa que logró correr aquel joven que se había aferrado a su pie. Desde allí dentro Camus lo miraba de mala manera, llevándose una mano a los labios para indicarle que se mantenga en silencio con respecto a aquel logro.

—¿Q-qué es todo esto…? — musitó el geminiano sin entender, llevándose por reflejo una mano hacia la pierna que el acuariano había tironeado segundos antes. — ¿Tenías que hacerlo de esta manera? Casi muero del susto…

—Te llamé y no reaccionabas, no me dejaste opción.

Géminis sacudió un poco la cabeza, incrédulo: eso no era obra de su imaginación, en lo absoluto. Realmente el Caballero de Acuario se encontraba allí, saliendo de vaya a saber dónde a través de una baldosa floja en el piso.

—¿Cómo es que…? — quiso preguntar, pero Camus lo interrumpió.

—No hay tiempo para explicar ahora, luego le agradeces a Shaka.

—¿A Shaka?

Era lógico que el geminiano no se encontrase con sus facultades mentales al cien por ciento funcionales, especialmente considerando que había atravesado un horrendo ataque de pánico. Pero enseguida se escucharon unos pasos acercándose a toda velocidad y Camus resopló con frustración.

—Si no hubieses gritado así… — le dijo, con la misma cara de siempre. — Tengo que irme.

Segundos después de que el acuariano terminase de acomodar la baldosa por sobre su cabeza, el mismo Caballero de Plata volvió a aparecer cerca de la entrada de la celda, dirigiéndose hacia Saga con un tono incluso peor que el de antes:

—¿Qué diablos sucede? ¿Qué fue ese grito?

Un pasmado Saga manoteó el suelo, prácticamente en piloto automático, hasta dar con lo poco que había quedado de pan. Lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y lo elevó en el aire, mostrándoselo al guarda con una expresión mecánica.

—Me mordí mientras masticaba. — le respondió sin sonar muy convencido. — Está duro.

Acto seguido el muchacho sopleteó, iracundo, mientras volvía a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—Si serás idiota… — refunfuñó desde lejos, dejando a Saga solo con su sorpresa.

Tras algunos instantes un shockeado Géminis intentó continuar masticando las sobras de aquel alimento. No podía negar toda esa sorpresa había disipado por completo su miedo, ahora permitiéndole ver todo con una veta más positiva, con más esperanzas: ahora más que nunca sabía que dicha desgracia sería temporal.

¿Cómo había siquiera osado sucumbir ante el terror…? Una vez más había dado por sentado a sus amigos, quienes ahora parecían estar haciendo hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo.

—Bueno, bueno…

Pero su sosiego terminaría más rápido de lo que podría asimilarla.

—Me alegra ver que has recuperado la calma, ya era hora.

Una voz completamente desconocida comenzó a hablarle, rompiendo el equilibrado silencio que su mente había trabajado por restablecer.

—¿¡Quién- — profirió con terror, pero aquel timbre masculino lo interrumpió.

—Tranquilo Saga, estoy de tu lado.

Una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre los barrotes, agarrándolos impetuosamente. Trató de mirar hacia otras celdas, pero la ubicación de la suya y la mala iluminación no le permitieron ver mucho más que unos pocos centímetros, en los que no encontró ninguna novedad o indicio sobre la identidad de aquel hombre. Ya que de la manera convencional no había obtenido ningún resultado potable, concentro todas sus fuerzas y elevó su cosmos, en un intento de descubrir la presencia escondida dentro de aquel recinto…

Pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

¿Ahora qué iba a pasar…?

—No seas tonto, no malgastes tus fuerzas, jamás podrás reconocerme. — le respondieron, dejando entrever una risita. — Me alegra saber que ya no me encuentro solo aquí abajo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente les agradezco con el corazón la paciencia por este nuevo capítulo. Con suerte esto de la actualización cada dos semanas sólo se extenderá hasta la próxima entrega, ¡crucemos los dedos!**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Saga Dreamer, que dentro de muy muy poquito es su cumpleaños :D ¡Te mando muchos buenos deseos! Me encantaría saber más cumpleaños de mis lectores, sé que se han sumado algunas otras personitas a esta historia :'3**

 **¡Les dejo a todos un enooooorme abrazo! Nos leemos pronto :'D**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 32-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—¿Estás loca? — exclamó Kanon, visiblemente nervioso. — ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar que te dejaría hacer una cosa así?

Desde el otro lado de la sala de estar, Kaname miraba al menor de los gemelos con ojos decididos, su expresión facial indicando que no daría el brazo a torcer.

—Por favor, no ha pasado ni un día entero desde que regresaste al Santuario, ¿y ya quieres meterte en problemas? Tienes que esperar un poco más Kaname…

—¿Para qué? Mi decisión está tomada, Kanon.

—No seas tan terca, ¿quieres? Sólo deja pasar algo más de tiempo, es importantísimo observar cómo avanza todo de ahora en adelante… — continuó él, intentando persuadirla. — Hace un rato estuve conversando con Mu, y me avisó que Shaka de Virgo precisa hablar conmigo durante la tarde... No sé qué tendrá que decirme pero seguro es en relación a Saga, por eso mismo te pido que no te apresures ni hagas ninguna tontería, ¿me has oído?

La vuelta de Kaname al Templo de Géminis se convirtió en un suceso inesperado para la mayoría de los Caballeros, en especial para aquellas personas que en algún momento habían estado involucradas con ella, o bien con su partida del Santuario. El encargado de correr la voz no fue nada más ni nada menos que Milo, quien no pudo esperar a terminar su turno en la madrugada para comentárselo a sus allegados: ciertamente le era difícil contener su emoción, porque aunque Kaname le importase poco y nada, de alguna manera eso representaba una potencial esperanza para su amigo Saga, del cual aún no había tenido noticias. Uno de los que más se regocijó ante la novedad fue Aldebarán, quien rememoraba con cariño esos momentos en los que la muchacha se acercaba para enfrascarse en amenas conversaciones, haciéndole mucho más llevadero el peso de sus guardias.

Por supuesto dicha noticia también había llegado a oídos de Shaka, quien procedió a contactarse con todos los involucrados a fin de pedirles que se manejen con prudencia al respecto, para tratar de evitar más desenlaces complicados de solucionar.

Pero justamente era esa misma cautela lo que estaba faltándole a Kaname: sintiéndose en extremo motivada por su regreso y por su cambio de actitud ante la vida, no le bastó más que esperar hasta el mediodía para plantarse frente al menor de los gemelos y decirle que planeaba realizarle una visita a Saori, para exigirle que libere a Saga de aquel suplicio. Como era lógico, Kanon no aprobó en lo absoluto aquella "propuesta" –si era que podía llamarla así–, y ambos terminaron enfrascándose en una discusión que estaba resultando muy difícil de manejar.

—Vamos Kaname, de verdad te lo pido… No seas tan impulsiva.

Ella se acercó hacia él, intentando mirarlo a los ojos: quería que la comprenda… Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado asertiva y que aquello le generaba incomodidad al geminiano, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Entiéndeme, no puedo quedarme quieta por más tiempo. — musitó ella, convencida de sus propias palabras. — Sé que Saori no podrá negarse, porque yo volví para terminar de cumplir con mi contrato.

Enseguida Kanon corrió la mirada, su humor tornándose denso al notar que sus palabras no estaban surtiendo efecto en la muchacha. Acarició sus cabellos, sacudiéndolos con algo de rabia… Estaba molesto y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo, aunque tampoco quería decirlo en voz alta. Kaname manejaba los extremos a su antojo como si fuesen el día y la noche, algo realmente peligroso, en especial en un lugar como el Santuario.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Si serás insistente! — Géminis terminó por exclamar, apoyando la palma de su mano en la frente. — No te dejaré ir bajo ningún pretexto… ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te gustaría tener otro incidente como el de esa noche junto a Death Mask?

Estaba jugando sucio, y él lo sabía: el rostro de Kaname lo decía todo.

La joven tragó saliva con pesadez, llevándose inconscientemente las manos hacia los hombros, en una clara postura defensiva.

—¿C-cómo sabes…? — Kaname balbuceó avergonzada, apretando los labios.

—¿Qué crees? Tarde o temprano iba a enterarme, no podías esconderlo para siempre. — el geminiano se acercó hacia ella, asiéndola del hombro y mirándola con firmeza. — Hablo muy en serio Kaname, no pienso dejarte ir, es una locura y no estoy dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo inútil contigo.

—¿Así pretendes ayudar a Saga? ¿Tomando lo que a todas luces es un rol pasivo?

—¡Rol pasivo fue lo que tú hiciste al escapar! Hay una gran diferencia entre eso y ser prudente, y en esta ocasión estoy decidido a hacer lo que corresponde. — dijo él con firmeza, intentando controlar el grado de agresividad en su voz. — Espera hasta que me reúna con Shaka, y si para ese entonces sus palabras no te parecen suficientes, entonces yo mismo te acompañaré a hablar con Saori.

Kaname no pudo esconder la desconfianza que brotaba en su sentir al escucharlo, por lo que Géminis menor volvió a insistir.

—No puedes arreglarlo todo en unos pocos minutos, no eres una súper heroína…

Aquellas palabras pesaban, pues cargaban en ellas el agobio y la desesperación de todos esos errores que aún continuaban tomándola desprevenida, evidenciando su inmadurez emocional. Lentamente dejó caer ambos brazos, relajándolos a los costados de su cuerpo. Quizás era cierto que estaba siendo estúpidamente atolondrada… pero ahora veía todo de manera tan clara que le era difícil contenerse. Kaname había huido por tanto tiempo que simplemente el mero recuerdo de lo patética que había sido su vida –por decisión propia– ahora la atormentaba, sentía vergüenza de sí misma.

Tenía que reaccionar, era imperativo si deseaba volverse un mejor ser humano, pero estaba volviendo a ser egoísta al no pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que su presencia ante Saori le causase más problemas a Saga.

Había sido muy ingenua.

—E-entonces… ¿Sólo queda esperar?

—Así es. — le contestó Kanon, ya un poco más calmo. — Pensaba en ir yo solo a ver a Shaka pero, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Quizás formar parte de esto te haga sentir menos culpable.

—Está bien. — ella terminó por acceder, aunque no muy convencida. — Te acompañaré.

—Sólo faltan pocas horas, así que vamos a ver qué almorzamos y más tarde vamos juntos.

Habiendo llegado a un consenso ambos se enfocaron en preparar la comida y alrededor de las tres de la tarde, con la panza ya llena, salieron de Géminis con dirección al Templo de Virgo. Al acercarse al primer escalón Kanon tomó la delantera, intentando transmitirle seguridad a la joven, quien dudaba un poco gracias a la posibilidad de volver a enfrentarse a Cáncer.

—Death Mask no está en casa ahora, así que puedes subir sin miedo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? — no pudo evitar preguntar ella, rompiendo en un leve puchero con sus labios.

—Porque no siento su cosmos. — dijo él con sencillez, procediendo a subir un poco más arriba. Se llevó una mano a la frente para tapar el sol y miró a sus alrededores. — Aunque, eh… Supongo que también pudo haber suprimido su cosmos a voluntad, pero mejor no pensemos en eso porque si no no te subo ni con una grúa.

Apenas escuchó las últimas palabras del menor de los gemelos Kaname revoleó los ojos, algo preocupada: no tenía la menor idea de que los Caballeros pudiesen hacer algo semejante, y eso sólo terminaría aumentando su paranoia.

—Pues no lo hubieras dicho…

—Ya, no pasa nada, aunque Máscara estuviese, yo me encuentro a tu lado para protegerte.

Juntando una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, la muchacha inspiró lo más hondo que pudo y se armó de valor para iniciar el trayecto cuesta arriba. No le tomó demasiado tiempo recordar lo mucho que detestaba todo ese trajín, puesto que al llegar al rellano de la cuarta casa se encontraba completamente jadeante, cubierta en sudor.

—Creo que tendríamos que mejorar un poco tu condición física. — agregó Kanon con algo de sorna, intentando reprimir la risa que le generaba verla tan cansada gracias a una distancia tan corta.

—Olvídate de eso… Sigamos, yo estoy bien.

—¿Segura?

—Ni loca me tomo un descanso aquí.

Kanon se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con la marcha, pero esta vez se acomodó al ritmo de ella para no dejarla sola ni expuesta a algún tipo de amenaza. El ritmo lento al que caminaba no era precisamente algo malo, pero tenía que admitir que le sorprendía la clara falta de resistencia de aquel cuerpo… No lo recordaba así de flojo en esos momentos en los que intimaron, sin embargo él había llevado las riendas de la situación y tampoco era que habían variado demasiado de posición como para descubrirlo antes.

De todas maneras, quizás estaba siendo injusto: él era un Caballero Dorado, así que el contar con un excelente aguante, destreza y fuerza eran condiciones que daba por sentado. No podía medirla con la misma vara, y teniendo en cuenta que el resto del mundo contaba con cada vez más facilidades, quizás el paupérrimo estado físico de Kaname era algo común en personas que vivían en una sociedad real, fuera del mundo restringido del Santuario… Y ahora que lo pensaba más en detalle, prácticamente la mayor parte de su vida había transcurrido en esos terrenos llenos de reglas, entrenando día y noche, bajo la lluvia y el calor, en condiciones muchas veces extremas. ¿Qué oportunidades habría allí afuera…? ¿Habría podido sobrevivir en aquel mundo, de haber continuado siendo un niño miserable y rencoroso? Lo más lógico sería pensar en una respuesta negativa, puesto que, considerando su historial de resentimiento, era probable que se hubiese decantado por el robo o incluso el asesinato, gracias a toda la ira que supo guardar en su cuerpo pequeño, en aquel esqueleto de niño desnutrido.

Los pies de Kanon continuaban avanzando junto a ella, pero su mente aún divagaba, desvaneciéndose a través de las blancas nubes que danzaban lejos, arriba de sus cabezas, cerca de la Luna que aún descansaba de tanta locura. Soterios vino a su mente y los ojos le respondieron entre lágrimas, tanteando en el aire en búsqueda de la mano de aquella mujer que adoraba como si fuese de su propia sangre. La tomó con sus dedos temblorosos, conteniéndose: estaba eternamente agradecido hacia él, porque su silenciosa presencia logró hacerle sentir algo de calidez. Había sido poco tiempo pero en gran parte él fue el culpable de germinar en su corazón las semillas que desembocaron en el adulto que era hoy: lleno de defectos, como cualquier otro humano, pero con un bondadoso corazón.

Sí, ciertamente el Santuario lo forzó a atravesar situaciones de bajeza humana y sufrimiento, pero ese fue el lugar que construyó los cimientos de su vida. Allí se reformó y junto a sus amigos y maestros aprendió a perdonar y a sanar, así algunas veces fuese mediante golpes, reglas y castigos…

Era lo que necesitaba: ansiaba sentirse tomado en cuenta, para volver a vivir.

Por suerte para él, Kaname se mantuvo silenciosa durante lo que quedó de trayecto. No sólo porque podía imaginarse lo que él estaba sintiendo y no quería interrumpirlo, sino también porque la falta de aire le impedía armar una oración completa sin que le estallasen los pulmones de dolor.

Desde el enorme hueco que había quedado de su sala de estar gracias a la explosión de aquella noche, Shaka los esperaba de pie, sereno como siempre. Todo el escepticismo que la joven de cabellos celestes había estado guardando se terminó por ir al tacho en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron con el desastre, las ruinas y los escombros, provocando que las piernas se le aflojen por completo.

—E-esto… ¿E-era cierto…? Había querido creer que… — balbuceó atónita, sin poder dejar de mirar con los ojos desenfocados, desesperados, lo que supo ser el último lugar donde Saga había estado.

—Lamentablemente, esta es la realidad.

Shaka de Virgo se acercó con suavidad hacia ella, su presencia transformándose al instante en algo enorme, glorioso, y frente a los tristes ojos de la muchacha se abrió paso una calidez que jamás había sentido. Era algo fuera de sí, algo que no correspondía con este plano ni con esta realidad.

—Gracias por venir a verme.

De pie en el medio de aquel escenario trágico, Kanon sintió cómo su pecho se cerraba. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura, no quería volver a sentirse preso de la rabia que lo dominó en aquella noche pero era difícil, visto y considerando que la existencia de todo ese poder aún se mantenía flotando, invisible, por sobre los tres.

—Siento no contar con un lugar más apropiado para recibirlos… — musitó Shaka mientras los guiaba a través de las pocas habitaciones que aún se mantenían en pie.

El característico aroma del incienso se expandía entre los pasillos y Kaname estornudó un par de veces mientras se adentraban en Virgo, en especial cuando el dueño de casa corrió las cortinas que separaban el pasillo de su propio dormitorio: allí radicaba la mayor concentración de dicho producto, quemándose constantemente sobre carbón vegetal a lo largo de varios incensarios. La sala entera no denotaba de demasiada ostentación: un colchón reposaba en un costado, lindando con una de las paredes, envuelto en una manta lisa color remolacha y rodeado de algunos almohadones de tamaños variados, junto con algunas cortinas de lino colgando de las paredes. Los tonos cálidos predominaban, brindándole a la habitación una sensación de envoltura y cordialidad.

—Kanon, Kaname, ¿les es mucho problema tomar asiento sobre mi cama?

El geminiano negó con la cabeza pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención a la muchacha, quien miró a Shaka con más curiosidad que nunca.

—No pensé que sabías mi nombre… Es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Ante aquella afirmación Virgo no pudo evitar mostrarle una sonrisa, evocando la más pura imagen de serenidad.

—Saga siempre te nombraba en sueños. — explicó con simpleza, moviendo la cabeza un poco hacia adelante. Sus largos cabellos rubios acariciaban su rostro. — Y en el día de ayer, al hablar con Mu, me enteré que irían a buscarte… Es bueno saber que Saga todavía puede contar contigo, a pesar de todo.

—Shaka, ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo? — lo interrumpió Kanon, ansioso.

Al menor de los gemelos se le hacía algo difícil disimular la incomodidad que le estaba generando esa situación, en particular porque nunca había mantenido un vínculo con el Caballero de la sexta casa, y estar de un minuto para el otro sosteniendo una suerte de "charla misteriosa" con él le resultaba muy ajeno.

—Ya veo, Kanon… Directo al grano, ¿eh? — Shaka tomó uno de los almohadones grandes y se sentó sobre él, cruzando las piernas como solía hacer para meditar. — En realidad quería contarte cara a cara que Camus encontró una manera de mantenerse en contacto con tu hermano.

El pulso de ambos visitantes se aceleró y una extraña sensación invadió a Géminis, quien no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo…? Es decir, yo mismo vi como Saori se lo llevaba hacia arriba… — murmuró con incredulidad. — ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?

—Tenía una corazonada pero Camus fue el que ejecutó la búsqueda, anoche pudo confirmar que han encerrado a Saga en las celdas subterráneas que esconden en el recinto del Patriarca.

—Sigo sin entender Shaka, ¿cómo diablos hizo para llegar allí? No vas a decirme que entró como si estuviese en su casa y revisó habitación por habitación…

—Eres un poco impaciente, Kanon. — acotó Virgo, sin perder su temple. — Asumo que conoces sobre los pasadizos del Santuario…

—¿Pasadizos? ¿Aquí? — ahora era Kaname la que preguntaba, confundida por aquel intercambio.

—Ugh, ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que tiempo atrás hubo todo un altercado estúpido con Death Mask, porque Camus escondía sus vinos en una especie de habitáculo que halló dentro de la pared, o algo así… — Géminis menor frunció el ceño. — No me digas que tiene que ver con eso.

—Ahora vas entendiendo…

—¡Por todo el Olimpo! Pensé que ahí había quedado todo...

Shaka se mantuvo prudente ante aquella respuesta por parte de Kanon: no le mentiría, pero tampoco diría toda la verdad al respecto… No era en absoluto prudente que se supiese que toda esa red de corredores se expandía incluso por fuera de los terrenos del Santuario, y sabía que en el estado en el que Kanon se encontraba no se molestaría en cuestionar la veracidad de sus palabras, ni en utilizar la lógica para hacerlo dar una explicación real.

—Pues hay que agradecerle a Camus, los dos sospechábamos que Saori lo había llevado a esas celdas, pero él fue quien encontró esa desviación que sube directo hasta allí.

Emocionada por el descubrimiento Kaname se llevó ambas manos hacia las rodillas, su alegría provocando que vuelva a meterse en la conversación:

—¡Entonces podemos hacer que Saga se escape! — exclamó casi con inocencia.

Lamentablemente sus palabras le trajeron miradas de pena por parte de ambos Caballeros. Kanon quería contestarle, pero al recordar el intercambio poco feliz que habían tenido durante el mediodía prefirió llamarse a silencio, por lo que Shaka, con toda su paz, se adelantó:

—Me temo que no es tan fácil… Hacerlo escapar está fuera de nuestras opciones.

—¿Por qué? — inquirió ella, aferrándose a sus piernas. — Si hay un lugar por el cual puede pasar, entonces tendría que aprovecharlo, ¿o no?

—Kaname, de verdad puedo sentir tus buenas intenciones… Y sí, ciertamente podríamos hacerlo huir, pero como consecuencia acarrearíamos demasiados sacrificios dentro del Santuario. — continuó el Caballero de la sexta casa. — No estás en obligación de saberlo ya que tu vida no pertenece a este lugar, pero nuestra Diosa no es quien parece ser, ella posee un enorme poder y por desgracia es manejada por sus propias bajezas humanas… Espero que entiendas que ninguno de nosotros puede permitirse poner a nadie más en peligro, y estoy seguro de que Kanon está de acuerdo conmigo.

El geminiano sintió los intensos ojos de Kaname clavarse en él, generándole una enorme incomodidad. Sabía que ella esperaba una reacción diferente, una respuesta que le diese esperanzas, y ante la negativa sólo pudo propinar un suspiro, frustrado por la situación.

—Shaka tiene razón… Me duele, pero por ahora no es viable rescatar a mi hermano.

—Pero veamos el lado positivo, ahora que contamos con esa vía de acceso podemos alcanzarle alimento y agua, y además él podrá proveernos de información. — explicó Virgo, dejando salir un poco de su bendito cosmos para intentar apaciguar los ánimos. — Y si todo sale bien, gracias a sus informes podremos buscar una manera pacífica para provocar que Saori lo libere.

—¿O sea que en realidad están sacrificándolo por un poco de información? — cuestionó ella, molesta por lo que estaba escuchando. — ¿Y además dejarán que sufra, vaya a saber por cuánto tiempo, sólo porque quieren evitar un conflicto con el que probablemente puedan lidiar?

Ante los cuestionamientos perspicaces de la muchacha Kanon se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose la sien.

—Mujer, si lo dices así tan crudo nos haces quedar como unos desalmados… — admitió con desagrado. Respiró hondo y de golpe se decidió a dejar salir sus sentimientos. — Es que no es eso solamente, por favor, sé que es difícil de asimilar para ti ahora pero intenta por un solo segundo pensar un poco… Con todos los defectos que este lugar tenía aún continuaba siendo un lugar relativamente seguro, ya conocíamos los pormenores de todo y habíamos adquirido herramientas para mitigarlos o mejorar las cosas malas; pero de un momento para el otro todos comenzamos a ser afectados, están pasando cosas extrañas con muchos de nosotros, cada vez más mujeres ajenas a este lugar han comenzado a aparecer, y encima de todo esto Saori tuvo un brote violento y mandó a volar de una manera horrible la mitad de este Templo… Ponte en nuestros zapatos por una vez, ¿quieres? Todos hemos tenido que adaptarnos a ti, a Nanako y a la otra que me contaron que está en Piscis, incluso cuando sabemos que nada tienen que ver con este tipo de vida hemos intentado integrarlas… — Kanon se vio forzado a parar por unos segundos: la verborragia había agotado el aire de sus pulmones y además de eso, temía estar siendo demasiado cruel con ella. —¿Crees que yo disfruto dejando a Saga allí, a la merced de Saori…? Aquí hay mucho más en juego, no solamente la vida de mi hermano… No podemos permitirnos dar un paso en falso.

—Además, queremos protegerte. — agregó muy convenientemente el Santo de Virgo. — ¿Acaso Kanon no te ha explicado que una de las cosas que Saori le recriminó a Saga fue el hecho de que decidiste marcharte…?

—Sí… Sí, me lo ha dicho.

—Por eso mismo es que no podemos arriesgarnos a que Saori se desquite contigo por todo este embrollo. — Kanon también aportó, aunque sabía que probablemente no serviría de nada.

—Como todo ha sido muy reciente aún, considero que lo más prudente es que de momento escondamos tu presencia, Kaname. — Shaka movió su inmaculado rostro hacia ella. — Y esto no es algo que puedas negociar.

Mientras ella fruncía el ceño con fuerza en repudio a la "orden" de Virgo, Kanon no pudo evitar suspirar con fuerza, aflojando los hombros.

—Lamentablemente ya medio mundo lo sabe, ¿adivina gracias a quién? Sí, es en quien estás pensando: Milo… Ese bicho, maldita sea, no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

—La verdad es que no puedo culparlo por eso Kanon, últimamente lo he sentido muy fuera de su carácter habitual, como si se hubiese perdido a sí mismo… Y no sólo Milo se ha visto afectado por lo de esa noche, también lo he notado en Aioria y es que era de esperarse, con ese sentido de justicia tan arraigado que tiene, está realmente apático y susceptible. — comentó Shaka. — Siéndote sincero no puedo condenar la actitud del escorpión, sé que Saga es uno de sus grandes amigos, es cierto que es algo flojo de boca pero dudo que lo haya dicho de mala fé.

—Malas intenciones o no, ha sido estúpidamente impulsivo y no puedes negármelo.

—Así es, pero piénsalo mejor Kanon, esto no es nada que la camaradería del Santuario no pueda manejar… Confío en que todos podrán mantenerse al margen y guardar el secreto.

En ese instante Géminis menor dejo salir un gruñido exasperado, mirando de reojo a Kaname.

—No sé cómo sentirme con respecto a eso… Especialmente cuando la señorita que tengo aquí a mi lado está empecinada en subir a darle una visita a Saori.

Aun manteniendo sus párpados caídos como habituaba hacer, el Santo de cabellera dorada giró su rostro hacia Kaname, quien presenció con pánico cómo aquel hombre comenzaba a flotar en el aire. El ambiente en la habitación se volvió algo denso, casi al instante, y la presión entre los tres mutó a algo insostenible, reflejando el sentir de aquel hombre poderoso: sin duda alguna aquello era un despliegue de poder innato… Sería imposible conseguir semejante majestuosidad por otros medios.

—Kaname, yo no puedo decirte qué hacer… — Shaka habló, infundiendo respeto con su sola presencia. — Pero ten en cuenta que nadie te castigará por tu enojo, en cambio será tu propio enojo quien se encargará de castigarte.

—S-shaka… No la asustes.

Incluso un hombre como Kanon, quien había atravesado situaciones límites y batallas peligrosas, vio su voz afectada ante el despliegue de poder de aquel Caballero. Siempre lo supo, pero no era habitual que situaciones así se lo reconfirmasen: el joven que tenía enfrente era insuperablemente fuerte, despedía la misma gloria de lo superior en cada átomo de su cuerpo, en ese Cosmos de dimensiones galácticas.

Sencillamente solemne… Ese era Shaka de Virgo, quien supo proclamarse tiempo atrás como el hombre más cercano a Dios.

Tras haber impartido su enseñanza, el Caballero de la sexta casa procedió a volver a su lugar. Carraspeó un poco ante el pensamiento de que quizás se había extralimitado con ambos, pero enseguida dejó toda duda de lado.

Algunas personas necesitaban recibir ese tipo de estímulos.

—En definitiva, para ir cerrando todo, por ahora sólo nos limitaremos a recopilar información y en asistir a mi hermano cuando lo necesite. — Kanon volvió a hablar, recuperando su actitud habitual. — No es lo que más me gusta… pero es la mejor, por no decir la única vía de acción.

—Lamento no haber podido cumplir con sus expectativas, pero sepan que los mantendré al tanto ante cualquier novedad. — dijo Shaka, ahora más calmo.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, Shaka… Saber que Saga cuenta con tu amistad es algo que me reconforta mucho, y sé que no soy el más demostrativo, me he mantenido a distancia contigo en todos estos años, pero espero que entiendas que no ha sido nada personal.

—Tranquilo. — el Caballero de Virgo le sonrió. — Tu hermano es muy importante para mí.

Aunque la conversación contó con algunos momentos de gran tensión, Kanon por primera vez logró dejar de lado sus prejuicios con respecto a aquel hombre. Siempre lo había visto como alguien egocéntrico e inalcanzable, como si fuese un creído, pero nunca hubiese pensado que una situación como esa terminaría acercándolo a él. Definitivamente, el destino a veces era muy irónico, puesto que en esa ocasión no le quedaba más opción que tolerarlo, que conocerle a fondo: si era por el bienestar de Saga entonces tenían un fin en común… Sin mencionar que era mucho más inteligente tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo.

—Kaname, vámonos yendo… Estoy algo cansado y a la noche me toca guardia, me gustaría poder dormir un poco antes de salir.

Si había algo que ella no podía negar en ese momento, era que se encontraba bastante incómoda por lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. Pero quizás un poco de aire fresco la ayudaría a pensar más claramente, además de que el humo del incienso ya le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

—Está bien, Kanon.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué aquel hombre se había puesto tan alerta en _ese_ preciso momento de la conversación… ¿Habría alguna razón detrás de aquel estado?

—Un gusto conocerte, Shaka de Virgo… — dijo por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza en un torpe intento de reverencia, para luego colocarse por detrás de Géminis quien ya estaba abandonando la habitación.

No obstante, Kanon sabía que nada de eso terminaría allí. Una vez se encontraron a medio camino entre el Templo de Virgo y el de Leo, las manos de Kaname se enredaron en su brazo, tironeándolo para llamar su atención, y allí mismo él se arrepintió de la tontería que dijo al mediodía cuando conversó con ella.

—¿Piensas quedarte así? — Kaname volvió a encararlo, más insistente que nunca. — ¿Vas a dejar que Saga se quede encerrado, vaya a saber bajo qué condiciones?

—Pues no me enorgullece, pero sí.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo absoluto Kanon, y más temprano me prometiste que me acompañarías a hablar con Saori si a mí no me parecía bien todo esto.

—Tampoco es que fuiste muy receptiva a las opiniones ajenas… — dijo él por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la cara. — Por todo el Olimpo, yo y mi bocaza… No tengo ningún derecho a quejarme de Milo ahora.

Kaname quería respuestas. Ella necesitaba tomar una decisión definitoria producto de la enorme culpa que sentía por todas sus acciones, por sus errores y quien sabe qué otra cosa más le pasaba por la cabeza… De verdad no podía soportar nada de eso: sentía que explotaría si se quedaba quieta.

—Mira Kaname… sé que dije eso más temprano, pero la verdad es que Shaka tiene razón, hacer cualquier otra cosa ahora es contraproducente.

Los ojos de la muchacha se tornaron vidriosos y su agarre perdió fuerza, sus pequeñas manos resbalándose a lo largo del brazo del geminiano.

—Fue una promesa… — musitó ella, sintiéndose no sólo triste si no también traicionada.

—Siento mucho no poder cumplir mi palabra.

Indignada por la manera en la que el menor de los gemelos se deshizo de dicha responsabilidad, Kaname le dio la espalda y comenzó a emprender el regreso por su propia cuenta, sin dirigirle la palabra. Estaba siendo muy poco flexible, lo reconocía, sabía que era verdad y que las palabras de aquellos dos Caballeros tenían mucho más sentido que lo que le dictaba su corazón; pero su regreso al Santuario fue marcado por un cambio muy brutal en su actitud, en su deseo de encarar la vida de ahora en adelante: había escapado tanto de la realidad que el hecho de que fuese más sensato volver a mantener un rol pasivo la volvía loca, por eso, ahora que la vida le estaba haciendo frente de una manera brutal, no lograba entender mucho sobre proporciones, sobre cómo balancear los frentes que se le acercaban rápidamente, por lo que su instinto terminaba por tender hacia el extremo más opuesto opuesto, es decir, hacia una proactividad estúpida y predecible.

Y aunque no quisiese decir mucho al respecto, Kanon la entendía muy bien. Le dio todo el espacio que pudo en esas pocas horas, pero cuanto menos tiempo quedaba para su guardia de la noche, más aumentaba su preocupación sobre esta suerte de "nueva Kaname".

Ninguno de los dos intercambió demasiadas palabras esa tarde. El regreso al hogar se produjo de manera silenciosa, simplemente los ánimos no eran los mejores luego de haber discutido en repetidas ocasiones con pocas horas de diferencia. Alrededor de las nueve de la noche Kanon ya había terminado de cenar algo ligero, más que nada como para no morir de hambre luego, pero mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero al lado de la puerta una sensación ajena se apoderó de sus entrañas. No entendía por qué no podía sacudir aquella corazonada de su mente, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el menor de los gemelos estaba girando el picaporte de la habitación de Kaname, entrando sin pedir permiso.

—¡Kanon! — exclamó ella avergonzada, girando sobre sí misma para darle la espalda, cubriendo sus pechos con ambas manos. — ¿Por qué no tocas antes de pasar…?

—Creo que estás exagerando. — dijo él como si nada, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Estaba lo más tranquila cambiándome y de la nada se te ocurre entrar…

Aquel hombre intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirarla, pero se le hacía difícil… La espalda desnuda de Kaname dejaba ver la línea de su columna y se perdía hacia abajo, los costados de su cuerpo engrosándose, expandiéndose en pos de contener el enorme trasero que también le hubiese gustado poseer. Claro que verla allí a medio vestir le traía _cierto_ tipo de recuerdos a la mente, pero ambos habían aprendido que nada bueno salía de ello, por lo que se controló.

—Pues, no sé. — Kanon se encogió de hombros y ladeó un poco la cabeza, despejándose de aquellas vívidas memorias. — Pero ya te vi desnuda, así que me resulta raro que te tapes así.

—Ya Kanon, hazme el favor de darte vuelta.

—Está bien está bien…

Tras apoyar las manos sobre sus caderas Géminis giró un poco, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa que se le viniese a la mente con tal de no volver a caer preso de la tentación de espiarla, porque tocarla estaba más que prohibido…

—Todavía no. — musitó ella con firmeza, terminando de acomodarse el brassiere para luego colocarse una remera de mangas largas. — Listo.

Tenía que admitirlo: verla tapada lo sosegaba muchísimo más, al punto en el que ni siquiera esbozaba un ápice de deseo... Por suerte para él así era mucho más sencillo, no obstante, al mirar la pila de ropa que se encontraba sobre la cama, hubo un detalle que no dejó pasar.

—¿Acabas de sacarte la ropa de entrecasa, o me parece a mí…? — inquirió con desconfianza. — No vas a hacer nada raro me imagino, ¿no…?

La muchacha resopló con fuerza.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—Quiero que me digas que no vas a aprovechar mi guardia, para escaparte e ir ver a Saori.

—Sabes muy bien que no estoy de acuerdo con nada de esto… Explícame, ¿de qué me sirve mantener una actitud pasiva si según tu criterio y el de Shaka, Saori es una persona loca? — ella respondió. — ¿Entiendes mi posición en todo esto?

Kanon simplemente no pudo soportarlo más. Angustiado por lo difícil que estaba siendo hacerla razonar, no le quedó más remedio que llevarse ambas manos hacia los cabellos, estrujándolos un poco mientras dejaba salir un gruñido… Era eso o volver a discutir.

—Kaname por el amor de Zeus y todo el Olimpo, he tenido que entenderte demasiado en todo este tiempo… Sólo prométeme que no iras, es lo único que necesito, tu promesa.

La reacción de Géminis la incomodó un poco. Sonaba realmente preocupado, hasta incluso temeroso por la actitud que ella había vuelto a mostrar, y no podía evitar sentir algo de culpa ante ese hecho innegable. Abrió la boca con parsimonia, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar él la interrumpió:

—Promételo.

—No voy a prometerte nada Kanon, porque más temprano tú faltaste a tu palabra y eso era muy importante para mí.

Sintiéndose impotente e inútil, el menor de los gemelos sólo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza, estrujándola entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo. Kanon no temía solamente que algo le sucediese a Saga, sino que ahora no tenía más opción que lidiar con una adulta que estaba comenzando a tomar las riendas de su vida, lamentablemente de una manera que volvía a ser poco responsable. Géminis cerró los ojos y pensó qué más decir, tratando de lograr llegar a la sensatez de su compañera… Hacía mucho tiempo que no se quedaba completamente en blanco.

—Kaname… sé que no cumplí con mi promesa, pero esto es algo diferente, es algo que tenemos que hacer juntos y para eso necesitamos tiempo. — le explicó él, arrimándose al oído de la joven de cabellos color cielo. — Ahora te pido que por favor te tranquilices y que pienses muy bien en todo esto.

Ella no rechazó aquella muestra de cariño, no tenía sentido hacerlo, también se sentía sobrepasada con toda la situación. El hecho de que el mismísimo Kanon estuviese apelando al tiempo, a pensar bien en las acciones antes de cometerlas podía ser incluso hasta hipócrita, pero era prueba suficiente de que él realmente estaba intentando cambiar para bien; y en ese contexto de verdad tenía mucho sentido. Sin embargo, lo que el geminiano no comprendía era que ella también había decidido no volver a ser la misma cobarde de antes…

Pero lamentablemente para ambos, algunos hábitos podían ser muy difíciles de romper.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Finalmente el capítulo 32 está aquí. y les traigo buenas noticias: a partir de la semana que viene retomaré las actualizaciones semanales *corre en círculos* ¡Al fín! Mañana ya me mudo así que por suerte ya se terminan todos mis males (?) y puedo pasar a enfocarme más en la historia.**

 **Con respecto a este capítulo, como he comentado en mi página de facebook no me ha quedado más remedio que subir el capítulo de manera dividida. El borrador original había quedado demasiado extenso y honestamente, no me siento cómoda subiendo capítulos tan largos, porque sé que no todos cuentan con el tiempo disponible como para leer más de 10k palabras de una sola sentada (lo que hice en el capítulo 30 fue una excepción por haberme demorado sin avisarles previamente). Y por cierto, si gustan pueden buscarme como "Mitsuryouku fanfics", suelo postear curiosidades sobre mis historias y últimamente he estado subiendo algo de fanart de este fic :)**

 **¡Les dejo un abrazote! Y ya nos estaremos leyendo más pronto que antes :'3**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 33-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Kanon continuó estrechándola entre sus brazos, angustiado. Aquella horrible sensación que se le formaba alrededor del estómago seguía dándole vueltas, y lo que peor le hacía era saber que el tiempo lo apremiaba: cualquier minuto que se atrasase podría llegar a traer consecuencias negativas, y el consenso general había sido minimizar cualquier tipo de riesgo, por lo que no podía permitirse llegar tarde bajo ninguna circunstancia. No había chances de quedarse, de reconfortarla ni de calmarse a sí mismo, lo que aumentaba su estrés.

—Por favor Kaname… — musitó él, apagado, soltándola con lentitud pero aun sosteniéndola de los antebrazos. —Te lo ruego, no hagas nada que pueda causar más problemas…

Ella tragó con fuerza, sin poder evitar sentirse algo conmovida por sus palabras.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que puedan llegar a hacerte.

La joven lo miró compungida, sus labios algo apretados debido a la inesperada carga sentimental que ese momento estaba teniendo. Géminis no parecía siquiera poder soltarse y su rostro lucía incluso hasta desfigurado por el pánico que bien había expresado en sus anteriores palabras.

—Sabes que tienes que ir… ¿no? — ella habló despacio. — Todo saldrá bien.

No era suficiente. No era suficiente oírla, puesto que él sabía que estaba mintiéndole.

¿En qué momento aquel deber se había vuelto tan pesado…? Antes no le carcomía las entrañas, todo estaba dentro de los parámetros normales de aquel mundillo y podía manejarlo… Pero ahora estaba perdiéndolo todo. Quizás siempre había sido así, y recién ahora estaba descubriéndolo, la venda cayéndosele de los ojos sin retorno.

Ya no había manera de saber cuánto habría sacrificado en todos esos años.

—Cuídate, Kanon.

Kaname levantó su mano y lo saludó despacio, observándolo desaparecer tras el portazo de aquella aniñada habitación. La misma extremidad temblorosa se balanceó en el aire y fue a parar sobre la pequeña curva superior de sus pechos, controlando el compás de su exaltada respiración, ejerciendo algo de calor sobre su propia alma.

¿Realmente quería hacerlo? ¿De verdad quería pasar por alto los pedidos desesperados de Kanon y la perfecta lógica de Shaka? ¿No estarían exagerando un poco, incluso…? Encontraba el sentido a todas las advertencias y elucubraciones, pero de todas maneras no sabía hasta qué punto podrían haber modificado o incluso inventado cosas con tal de que ella no se involucrase con Saori; es decir, tenían razón en todo pero Kaname misma sabía que había más que podía hacer y no quería darlo todo por sentado, no podía entregarse a la buena voluntad de un tercero que supuestamente estaba más allá de todo tipo de razonamiento, de una mujer que parecía ser una loca sin remedio.

No podía ser tan difícil todo. Sólo serían unas pocas palabras, un pedido, obviamente unas buenas disculpas por haberse ido de la nada… Y todo saldría de acuerdo a sus pensamientos. Tampoco era opción dejar que Saga sufra por su cobardía: este era el momento en el que tenía que brillar y velar por él de la única manera en la que podría hacerlo.

Algunos metros más lejos la cerradura de la puerta de entrada cerró en conformidad, como si fuese una señal que la empujase. No estaba sola. Kaname ya no tenía que soportar todo en silencio sobre sus estrechos hombros, era todo demasiado pesado y sofocante pero ahora comprendía enormemente la importancia que sus amigos y cercanos tenían en su vida, quienes la acompañarían a morir si algo salía mal. Kanon, Nanako, Mu y Aldebarán eran sus nuevos pilares, sin embargo en ese momento crítico continuaban siendo inaccesibles: todos se encontraban en las casas cercanas a donde el menor de los gemelos tenía que trabajar, por lo que lamentablemente no eran una opción… Sólo podía confiar en su propio criterio, y en la certeza de que oficiarían de colchón, fuese cual fuese el resultado final.

Más convencida que antes, la muchacha de cabellos celestes procedió a deslizar un abrigado vestido de lana por sobre la camiseta de mangas largas que se puso con antelación. El otoño continuaba más frío de lo habitual por lo que además se colocó unas medias enteras gruesas, y arriba de todo aquella misma chaqueta que vistió la noche de "Azucar". Dejó pasar algunos minutos más, sólo para estar segura de que Géminis no volvería –por cualquiera que fuese el motivo–, y tomó su copia de las llaves de adentro de la cartera, acercándose hacia la puerta.

—Por todos los Dioses… — dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan sigilosa…? Si estoy sola aquí adentro…

Aun guardando el mayor silencio posible metió la llave dentro del cerrojo, girándolo. Una temible oscuridad la enfrentó de golpe, sin miramientos, y una sensación de pánico le recorrió el cuerpo puesto que el negro se esparcía por todo el rellano de Géminis, dejándola a la merced de sus pensamientos. Tragó saliva con fuerza: se adentraría allí sin miedos, como una verdadera guerrera.

Pelearía por Saga, eso era definitivo, nadie la pararía… ni siquiera el enfrentarse a la noche, en el medio de la nada a metros del Templo de Cáncer.

Y mientras aquella lucha contra sus demonios apenas comenzaba, el frío golpeaba con fuerza sus mejillas, el rostro pálido tontamente desprovisto de abrigo. El tono rojizo que adquiría se camuflaba con sus inquietudes, con el saber de que esa subida sería la más larga a la que alguna vez se hubiese enfrentado.

Sin embargo, el primer escalón sólo logró sacarle una sonrisa. En una noche como esa, semanas atrás, también se había embarcado en la búsqueda de aquel muchacho de bondadosa expresión. Todavía no comprendía mucho sus propios sentimientos, pero definitivamente, ese espíritu conciliador no se había perdido.

Probablemente lo había amado desde el principio... Qué diferente hubiera sido todo de sólo admitirlo.

Aun así, media escalinata después Kaname comprendió que las fuerzas que el amor le daba no eran suficientes: las prendas abrigadas que eligió no habían sido las más adecuadas y su poco estado físico sólo colaboraba para que se sienta más acalorada, nuevamente empapada en transpiración. Peor se estaba comportando su corazón, otra vez agitándosele por la ansiedad de estar cerca de la cuarta casa y en las mismas condiciones que la ocasión anterior.

Cada vez faltaba menos y su pulso se lo hacía saber, estaba decidida a hacer una diferencia para Saga pero para eso no le quedaba más opción que derrotar el recuerdo de esa noche. Era imposible no invocar todas esas memorias, especialmente cuando en esa ocasión estaba volviendo a prestarse para continuarlas. Cómo olvidar el tacto repugnante de Death Mask sobre sus nalgas y el dolor que dejó en ellas, el sorpresivo frío del dichoso piercing de lengua acariciándola, rechinando contra sus dientes a medida que intentaba rechazar su trastornada libido. Todo aquello era más que suficiente para causar que sus piernas tiemblen, que se aterrorice al extremo una vez que sus pies alcanzaron el terreno firme de aquella entrada.

Casi como si hubiese estado orquestado adrede, todo allí se veía exactamente igual que aquella vez: en el medio de la total y completa oscuridad la silueta de la entrada al Templo de Cáncer se veía tenuemente iluminada, el mismo silencio traicionero en el medio de la nada.

Los ojos corrieron de un lado hacia otro, perturbados, mientras que la temerosa joven daba un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, cubriendo pobremente todos los flancos posibles por los que podría ser atacada. Sí… estaba sola y al sentirse con suerte la adrenalina consiguió darle lo mejor de ella: sus músculos se llenaron de energía y salió disparada a través del rellano, corriendo como si detrás de ella se le fuese la vida, como si estuviese escapando del mismísimo Inframundo extendiéndose en el suelo.

Kaname continuó la intensa marcha sin mirar atrás, sintiendo sobre la nuca el temor de caer otra vez presa de esas ásperas manos. Los escalones se hacían inmensos bajo sus pies y terminaban por multiplicarse al mismo tiempo en el que su corazón llegaba a un límite tan extremo en el que un agudo dolor dominó su pecho, el oxígeno ingresando a su cuerpo con las bocanadas de aire más grandes que la desesperación le permitía. Continuó y continuó, extasiada, perdida en su locura, sintiendo como una extraña presencia le pisaba los talones y la empujaba hacia arriba. Y al parpadear, súbitamente su viaje terminó: con un enorme grito ahogado cayó al suelo, aterrizando de bruces sobre una superficie extrañamente lisa. Cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo y se dio vuelta sobre sí misma, estirando las manos por sobre su pecho para defenderse, para alejar a quien sea que fuese que la había empujado sobre aquel duro piso. Aquella muchacha contuvo sus alaridos con toda la voluntad que logró juntar, aferrándose solamente al recuerdo de su amor, rogando por dentro que acudiese a su ayuda.

Mantuvo la posición temblando, las piernas recogidas sobre su abdomen y el rostro apartado hacia un costado, pero para su sorpresa nadie se hincó sobre ella. Lentamente retrajo los párpados, extrañada- estaba segurísima de que alguien se había montado sobre su espalda y la había forzado hacia el piso, pero en aquel lugar no había ni un alma… ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

¿Tan paranoica estaba?

—Esto es de no creer… — musitó en su cabeza, mientras se acomodaba boca arriba.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, su respiración de a poco recuperaba el trajín habitual. Kaname intentó relajarse un poco pero la oscuridad no le permitía estar completamente tranquila, aunque extrañamente sus brazos y piernas se sentían ligeros, seguro gracias a la descarga de adrenalina que le permitió atravesar su peor pesadilla sin más daños que un poco de dolor de espalda.

El cielo brillaba por sobre ella, algunas estrellas titilando incesantemente. Los cristalinos ojos de la muchacha se encontraron allí, absortos en la belleza de aquel paraíso que hasta ahora –vaya a saber por qué- no se había detenido a ver. Sin dudas no se había equivocado: aquel lugar rebosaba de magia, de algo especial que muy probablemente no llegaba a captar, puesto que era solo una simple mortal.

Kaname se reincorporó despacio, justo a tiempo para llegar a captar un leve murmullo que parecía provenir de la casa que cuidaba aquel entrepiso, o al menos eso suponía, puesto que no había nadie a su alrededor. Dicha voz se volvió más cercana y su paranoia comenzó a dominarla otra vez, en especial cuando unas pisadas furiosas parecían dirigirse hacia ella, sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de volver a escapar. Para su suerte, ahora que su vista se encontraba más acostumbrada a la oscuridad logró divisar unas enormes bolsas de residuos apelotonadas a un costado de las escaleras, y se zambulló en ellas, intentando esconderse lo mejor que podía.

Sus sospechas no tenían nada de equivocado: en ese mismo instante la puerta del Templo de Leo se abrió de un golpe y dos personas salieron de adentro, en lo que parecía ser una discusión muy acalorada.

—¡Pero Marin...! — gritó Aioria, en un tono hastiado pero igualmente suplicante. — ¡No seas así!

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo!?

Por supuesto que aquella doncella escondida no llegaba a ver demasiado, pero los dos estaban hablando en un tono tan fuerte que no se le dificultó en absoluto oír los detalles de aquel diálogo. Todo parecía, sin dudas, una discusión de pareja y ella sonaba herida, su voz algo temblorosa al responderle al otro joven.

—¡Saca la cabeza de tu trasero, Aioria! — continuó ella, dirigiéndose a todo paso hacia las escaleras. — ¡Estás demente!

Instintivamente aquella tercera en discordia se escondió aún más, el joven Caballero acercándose con rapidez hacia quien supuestamente era su novia, provocando que los nervios comiencen a carcomerla: ¿y si la veían…? ¿Qué diablos haría si era descubierta? Por todos los Dioses, no tenía excusa y además jamás había tratado con ese muchacho… Crearse un problema extra con él era lo último que le faltaba.

Sin embargo, él simplemente estaba concentrado en la tal Marin que sólo parecía quería abandonar ese lugar.

—¡Marin, no te vayas así! ¡No es ninguna locura, si estamos juntos todo es posible!

—¿¡Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan optimista!?

Aquella mujer de fuerte actitud generó una increíble incógnita en Kaname, quien intentó –dentro de sus limitaciones– observar su rostro, pero no tuvo suerte: con un rápido movimiento la muchacha se colocó una máscara plateada, impidiéndole captar detalle alguno. Pero no pasó desapercibida para ella la sensual cabellera color zanahoria que ostentaba, indomable, bella hasta la raíz.

El leonino frunció la nariz ante las palabras de Marin y enseguida procedió a intentar retenerla en contra de su voluntad tironeándola del brazo, pero ni lenta ni perezosa, la guerrera del Águila le plantó un sonoro bofetón.

—¡Déjame!

—¿¡Ah, entonces así quieres que sean las cosas!? — espetó él, indignado por la actitud de ella. Procedió a soltarla, dándole un empujón hacia atrás. — ¡Pues muy bien Marin! ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

Llegados a ese punto, claramente las cosas sólo podían empeorar. La joven de la máscara dejó salir un sollozo, muy dolida por la actitud de Leo, y sin volver a abrir la boca se dirigió hacia las escaleras, abandonando el lugar con prisa. En cambio Aioria volvió a su casa hecho una furia, mascullando unos cuantos improperios para sí mismo, pegando un portazo que más que aliviar a Kaname terminó por asustarla, puesto que era evidente que estaba completamente fuera de sí… y ella detestaba verse envuelta en ese tipo de chismeríos.

Una vez que la rabia del león dejó de escucharse desde afuera, la joven de cabellos celestes abandonó su escondite, esbozando un leve olor a basura el cual esperaba que se disipase al continuar a la intemperie. Casi en puntitas de pie atravesó la extensión del rellano de la quinta casa, otra vez emprendiendo la subida por el Santuario… Pero en esa noche, las emociones estaban lejos de terminar: el Templo de Virgo nuevamente la recibió con el recuerdo del desastre, el caudal de escombros evocando una memoria que había fabricado pero que tenía una significancia mucho más profunda, la cual ahora terminaba por animarla en lugar de deprimirla.

La travesía cuesta arriba continuaba para Kaname, empero no era la única que se encontraba rondando por el Santuario. Debido a la guardia nocturna de Afrodita, esa noche Corinne se vio desprovista de un techo bajo el cual pasar las horas. El día anterior, aquella joven de contextura grande se había ido a dormir muy contenta, emocionada por el descubrimiento del túnel y en especial de esa puerta secreta en la parte trasera del doceavo Templo: algo dentro suyo le decía que del otro lado descubriría algo increíble, algo que le permitiría –finalmente- lograr acercarse más al Santo de dicha casa.

Considerando su situación actual, lo más viable para Corinne era mantenerse dando vueltas en los alrededores de Piscis, subiendo y bajando las escaleras para guardar un poco el calor corporal y su atlético estado físico. Sólo restaban siete horas y ya podría volver a la comodidad del piso alfombrado que Afrodita le había cedido, lo cual era mejor que nada. Pero en uno de sus recorridos, estando cerca de la casa de Capricornio, la muchacha observó una silueta que se aproximaba lentamente hacia arriba, por lo que apuró el paso para ver quién era.

—¡Hola! — exclamó contenta, acercándose sin disimulo.

Una aparición tan repentina como la de Corinne no hizo más que tomar por sorpresa a una fatigadísima Kaname, quien siquiera atinó a reaccionar ya que había perdido algo de la noción de sus alrededores. Recién pudo verla cuando la tenía al lado, causando que se sobresalte y pierda la poca concentración que le quedaba: trastabilló algunos escalones hacia abajo, raspándose las rodillas y rompiéndose las medias. La otra muchacha acudió a su rescate sin dudarlo, rodeándola por la cintura para levantarla y acomodarla.

—¡Wow! ¡Estás empapada en sudor!

La joven de ojos azules sólo le dirigió una mirada cansina, puesto que esa apreciación no era la más adecuada para alguien con quien no tuviese confianza… sin embargo la estaba ayudando, así que no podía quejarse.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí. — insistió la rubia, sirviéndole de apoyo para que continuase subiendo. — Me llamo Corinne, ahora estoy parando en el Templo de Piscis… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Kaname… — contestó con mucha dificultad, llevándose un brazo hacia el estómago. — S-sí, siento estar tan sudada, mi estado físico es desastroso…

—¿Quieres que te ayude a subir?

—T-te lo agradecería mucho…

—¡Descuida! — Corinne exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, dándole un apretón amistoso en la cintura. — ¿Dónde vives? Asumo que estamos en la misma situación.

—En G-géminis…

—¿En Géminis…? ¡Pero eso es mucho más abajo! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Kaname levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a Corinne a los ojos. La belleza de aquella mujer era extraña, esbozaba una clara masculinidad pero su tacto escondía el claro roce de una amable muchacha de su edad. Ni hablar de su cuerpo, de su acento y de las facciones de su rostro, las cuales evidenciaban a todas leguas que era una extranjera.

—D-digamos que huí como una cobarde y-y ahora estoy intentando hacerme cargo de mis errores…

—Oh… Bueno, pero estás aquí, no puede ser tan terrible ¿o sí? — le contestó con tranquilidad, encogiéndose un poco de hombros. — Tranquila, ahora cuentas con mi apoyo, ¡no te abandonaré!

La verdad era que Corinne tenía unas ganas enormes de preguntarle más al respecto, considerando que era realmente curiosa… Pero todo aquello parecía ser inmensamente importante para ella, caso contrario no se encontraría luchando con toda su voluntad para continuar haciendo algo que su cuerpo claramente no le permitía. Dadas estas circunstancias, decidió que lo mejor era guardar silencio: era vital para Kaname seguir subiendo, y no quería demorarla con una conversación inútil. Suponía que ambas estaban en la misma situación dentro del Santuario, así que luego tendría tiempo suficiente para hablar.

Una vez las dos llegaron al terreno firme de Piscis Corinne aminoró la marcha, sin soltarla.

—¿Qué vienes a hacer a Piscis? — no pudo evitar indagar. — Afrodita no está en este momento, y aunque se encontrase aquí dudo que quisiese ayudarte…

—E-en realidad necesito ir hasta arriba de todo…

La muchacha más alta frunció el ceño, sin entender mucho.

—Necesito hablar con Saori Kido.

—Oh… Creeeeo que es un poco tarde para eso. — dijo dudosa, rascándose la cabeza con la otra mano. — ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche? Podemos ir juntas por la mañana, ¿qué te parece?

Kaname le regaló una sonrisa cálida, sintiéndose muy agradecida por su invitación desinteresada.

—Necesito solucionar esto ya… — le explicó con tranquilidad.

Enseguida Corinne ladeó la cabeza, apretando los labios. ¿Más arriba…? ¿Qué habría allí además de la enorme estatua de Atena? Ciertamente, nunca se había aventurado por esos lares. Sólo sabía que allí le tocaba trabajar a Afrodita esa noche, pero había algo extraño en esa locación, algo raro que le provocaba el mantenerse alejada: sentía que era terreno prohibido. Sin embargo el rostro de esa muchacha que recién conocía se veía destrozado, como si pidiese a gritos que alguien la ayudase, que no la dejasen sola… y no tenía el corazón suficiente como para ignorar eso.

—¡Esta bien, vamos juntas! ¡Es una aventura!

La travesía continuó cuesta arriba y para sorpresa de ambas el camino fue plagándose poco a poco de rosas, el aroma tornándose tan dulce e intenso que al final resultaba completamente nauseabundo. Dado que la prioridad era llegar lo más pronto posible ninguna de las dos se detuvo a observar los alrededores, restringiéndose al camino demarcado, escalón a escalón llegando al objetivo final.

Allí arriba, tras una ardua marcha mucho más extensa que las distancias entre los Templos Zodiacales, se abría paso el inmenso descanso que daba pie al recinto del Patriarca.

Afrodita y Death Mask, uno a cada lado de la intimidante entrada, sintieron dos pequeños cosmos acercándose, el guardián de la doceava casa frunciendo el ceño al instante: la había reconocido.

—No me digas… — refunfuñó con mala cara, golpeándose la palma de la mano contra la frente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No te muevas, ya vuelvo.

Cáncer se rió por lo bajo mientras observaba cómo el pisciano caminaba hacia las muchachas a paso pesado, quien confirmó sus sospechas al ver la –a sus ojos– desagradable figura de aquella rubia que dejó afuera de su casa.

—¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí arriba!? — le gritó sin disimular su molestia. — ¡Este no es un lugar para que juegues, ya vete!

¿Quién era ese Caballero de melena celeste? Kaname tampoco lo había visto antes, pero sólo con unos segundos frente a él le bastó para notar que era la perfecta contraparte de su nueva conocida en el Santuario: una apariencia en esencia femenina, pero una personalidad evidentemente masculina. Sin embargo lo que tenía de bello parecía opacarlo con ese carácter complicado e histérico.

—¡Ya, Corinne! ¿No me has escuchado? ¡Lárgate!

—Ugh eres tan ruidoso… — le respondió ella, sacándole la lengua. — Estoy acompañándola a ella, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Ante la respuesta de la muchacha, Piscis miró hacia abajo y clavó sus ojos en Kaname, también frunciendo la nariz.

—¡Otra más que apesta a muerte! Por todo el Olimpo, Zeus las cría y ustedes se juntan… — Afrodita no pudo evitar acotar, moviendo la mano enérgicamente por encima de su rostro, pero Kaname le devolvió una mirada de muy pocos amigos. — ¿Y tú qué me miras así? Vete también.

Tal como le había pedido el pisciano, Death Mask continuaba algunos metros más atrás, hurgando con un dedo dentro de una de sus fosas nasales. Su amigo se estaba tardando demasiado y él no era precisamente un hombre que tuviese mucha paciencia así que, tras quitarse una protuberancia especialmente dura de adentro se decidió a bendecir a los tres con su poco positiva presencia.

—Ohhhh… — pronunció con énfasis, apoyando a través del codo la entereza del peso de su cuerpo sobre el hombro de su compañero de armas. Allí mismo se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Kaname. La miró de arriba a abajo y se mordió el labio inferior, disfrutando del estado lamentable en el que ella se veía. — Qué sorpresa, veo que te han crecido pelotas…

Afrodita giró un poco la cabeza para verlo, a todas luces molesto.

—No me digas que la conoces.

—Por supuesto que sí. — le contestó Cáncer, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la muchacha.

Corinne se mantuvo de pie frente a ambos sin incomodidad ni miedo, pero no dejó pasar el hecho de que apenas Máscara se acercó hacia ambas, Kaname se había aflojado considerablemente. Las piernas le temblaban, pero la rubia no lograba captar si era por el cansancio de la subida, o bien por miedo.

—Qué mala junta tienes… — Afrodita demarcó, levantando una ceja por el rostro sudado de la más bajita de los cuatro. — ¿Qué ha traído tu sucia presencia hasta aquí? Si buscabas las duchas te has confundido, están en el onsen, mucho más abajo.

Ese era su momento. Ya lo había decidido al salir: no podía flaquear. No debía sentir pánico, así esos dos hombres la intimidasen con sus actitudes… en especial el Santo de la cuarta casa.

Tenía que hablar, no había otra opción.

—Vengo a ver a Saori Kido.

—¿Ahhh? Estas no son horas para que la Diosa te reciba, y además nadie me notificó sobre tu visita. — el pisciano se negó. —Ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Tras la respuesta del joven Death Mask profirió una risotada enorme y le dio unas palmaditas a la espalda de Afrodita, quien se sonrojo sin querer.

—Tienes que salir más pececito, si no seguirás perdiéndote de todas las noticias jugosas…— Máscara habló, divirtiéndose a raudales. — Esta muchachita que está con la grandota se llama Kaname, ¿y adivina qué? Es la culpable de que el pollerudo de Saga esté preso, porque no tuvo mejor idea que asumir el _increíble_ trabajo de ser la bolsa de leche de Kanon, para luego huir como una cobarde…

—¡No seas grosero! — exclamó Piscis, horrorizado ante la manera en la que Death Mask se había referido al semen de Kanon. — ¡Siempre eres tan desagradable!

—Está diciendo la verdad… — Kaname balbuceó, abochornada. — P-por eso necesito pasar, tengo que hacer lo correcto ahora…

Pero la insistencia de aquella joven no le gustó nada al pisciano, cuyo sexto sentido estaba comenzando a captar una muy mala energía alrededor de ellos.

—De eso nada, eres muy insolente muchacha… ¡ya lárgate de aquí! — volvió a increparla, mordiéndose un poco el labio. — No sé qué pretendes hacer por estos lares Kaname, pero estás cometiendo un grosero error... ¡Corinne! Has algo útil por una única vez en tu vida y llévatela lejos, no quiero que vuelvan a poner pie en este lugar.

—¡P-pero…! Esto es importante para ella…

—Es cierto Afro, la grandota tiene razón, ¿por qué siempre tan aguafiestas?

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Yo no soy aguafiestas! Solamente estoy ejerciendo mi labor aquí, sabes muy bien que las personas ajenas al Santuario que no cuenten con una visita programada tienen prohibida la entrada.

—Ay vamos, sabes muy bien que Saori está despierta a estas horas… ¿acaso no escuchabas los gritos durante el cambio de guardia? Probablemente se la esté poniendo dura a alguno de los inútiles de bronce. — Cáncer se encogió de hombros. — Déjame a mí, yo me encargo de todo.

—¡ÁNGELO! ¡Esto es muy imprudente de tu parte!

Automáticamente Kaname se prendió a la camisa de Afrodita, todavía sintiendo lo mucho que la afectaba la gran presencia del Santo de la última casa. No obstante no se rindió, mirándolo a los ojos con esperanzas de poder transmitirle sus sentimientos desesperados:

—¡Por favor, necesito verla! ¡Por favor Afrodita, déjame ir a hablar con Saori…!

—¡Aléjate de mí!

Inmediatamente el pisciano se sacudió, empujándola sobre Máscara quien obviamente la recibió con ganas. Aquella joven palideció en segundos al reconocer la nula distancia que la separaba de quien alguna vez intentó abusar de ella, y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, sintiéndose a punto de vomitar.

—¡Pues si tanto quieres sufrir, entonces te concedo tu deseo! Llévatela Ángelo, hazte cargo tú de todo… ya no me concierne.

—Por supuesto, déjalo todo en mis manos. — el canceriano comentó con orgullo, tomando a Kaname del hombro. — ¿Ahora te sientes mal…? Elegiste el peor momento, porque estoy a punto de cumplir tu fantasía.

La joven inspiró lo más profundo que pudo procurando calmarse: uno. Dos. Tres, cuatro… Sí, era Death Mask quien la estaba llevando, algo completamente detestable e inesperado, pero tenía que verlo con otros ojos, no tenía más opción que rescatar el único hecho positivo: le gustase o no, aquel hombre era su pase a la liberación de Saga, no podía hacer más que soportarlo.

—Vamos.

Cáncer la colocó por delante de él y le dio un empujón para que comience a caminar, siguiéndola derecho hacia la entrada al recinto del Patriarca. Mientras los dos se alejaban de su lado, Afrodita no podía evitar sentir una enorme impotencia… No podía esconderla, la frustración se le escapaba en forma de pequeños resoplidos, una de sus manos ascendiendo hacia la base de su fino cuello. Cuánto le había dolido… Todavía sentía el ardor invisible en sus papilas gustativas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida esa joven…? Era obvio que no sabía con quién estaba tratando, caso contrario jamás se estaría metiendo voluntariamente a la boca del lobo.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿Acaso estás preocupado?

La irritante voz de Corinne lo sacó de trance y le devolvió una mirada digna de miedo, pero con un tibio dejo de tristeza.

—Lo de hoy temprano no te bastó para aprender, ¿verdad…? — le dijo ahogando un suspiro, para luego forzar la misma expresión hostil de siempre. — Hazme el inmensísimo favor de largarte de aquí, no volveré a repetírtelo.

Corinne entendió muy bien lo que le estaba pasando, pero jamás se lo restregaría en la cara. Ese lado de Afrodita era completamente nuevo para ella y le daba esperanzas sobre el tipo de ser humano que se escondía bajo toda esa fachada de dureza e indiferencia que siempre ostentaba, hacérselo notar solo lograría que vuelva a reprimirse a su lado.

—Está bien está bien… Supongo que te esperaré en Piscis.

—Sólo vete.

—Bueno, tranquilo… — susurró ella, las manos hacia adelante mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Déjame solo! ¡Lárgate!

Encontrándose la puerta del recinto recién cerrada por detrás de sus espaldas, Cáncer puso mala cara y revoleó los ojos.

—Qué hombre más histérico… — musitó él, observando la mirada llena de pánico de Kaname. —¿Qué te pasa? No voy a hacerte nada, ya no me interesa cazarte… Ahora sígueme, que no tenemos toda la noche para esto.

¿Acaso era cierto lo que él le decía? La mente de Kaname estaba muy confundida en ese momento, no sólo por el pánico de encontrarse sola con un posible abusador, sino porque además el cansancio le estaba jugando una mala pasada… Todo el trajín cuesta arriba había sido muy desgastante a nivel emocional y nada de eso estaba pareciendo terminar. Pero estaba bien: ella misma se lo había buscado, así que ahora tenía que aceptar cualquier tipo de consecuencia que le tocase afrontar.

Ahora, en otra extraña vuelta del destino, se encontraba siguiendo a Death Mask a través de un enorme salón muy poco iluminado, con algunos candelabros esparcidos aquí y allá. El silencio era el Rey y los dominaba, solamente los pasos de ambos oyéndose, repiqueteando con eco debido a la excelente acústica del lugar; y sorprendentemente para ella, Cáncer guardaba una distancia más que prudente de su cuerpo, reforzando la afirmación que había musitado con antelación.

—G-gracias… Gracias por dejarme pasar.

—¿Qué crees? Si piensas que lo hago por ti estás muy equivocada. — Máscara de la Muerte le respondió enseguida, de mal modo. — Saga ha sido un verdadero idiota al involucrarse contigo, pero no dejo de reconocer el enorme valor que ha mostrado… Y créeme, eso no es algo que me interese muy a menudo.

La joven no encontró palabras para responderle. El Santo de Cáncer podía ser desagradable, pero en esa afirmación tenía toda la razón… ella no valía la pena, no era lo suficientemente digna de amar a alguien como Saga. Pero no podía evitar hacerlo, aún si eso significase sacrificar todo por el bienestar de su amor…

—Esto es sólo por él.

Una vez en el fondo del salón Death Mask prosiguió a correr las pesadas cortinas color bordó que decoraban lo que parecía ser una inmensa pared, descubriendo un pasadizo estrecho y oscuro, que una vez más los dirigía a un conjunto de escaleras en espiral. El humor de aquel Caballero parecía haberse comenzado a arruinar con el agradecimiento de Kaname, puesto que a cada paso continuaba refunfuñando, dejando salir algún que otro improperio desagradable.

—Si será estúpida esa copia barata… Todo en su vida estaba perfecto, salía, tenía sexo y la pasaba bien… Ya debería saber que todo tiene que ser casual…

Kaname continuaba siguiéndole el paso, y aunque exhausta, no dejaba pasar ni una sola palabra que el canceriano pronunciaba.

—Mira que terminar enamorándose, el muy imbécil. — afirmó con rabia, subiendo los escalones de a dos. — El amor sólo complica todo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso te han roto el corazón?

Al oír sus palabras Máscara se frenó en seco, provocando que ella se dé cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho: no había sido su intención hablar ni incomodarlo, pero aquellas preguntas se le escaparon sin darse cuenta, el agotamiento dejándola sin demasiados filtros verbales. La joven se llevó una mano a la boca y asustada por su estupidez comenzó a temblar de pánico.

—¿¡Qué mierda te importa!?

La reacción de él no se hizo esperar. Máscara se dio vuelta y la observó con desprecio, provocando que las piernas de ella se aflojen, terminando por quedar en cuclillas sobre el escalón, ambas manos sobre la cabeza intentando protegerse de lo que fuese que Death Mask quisiese hacer en venganza.

—¿¡Qué te pasa ahora!?— exclamó él sin control, Kaname ahogando un grito. — ¿¡Tienes miedo…!? ¿¡MIEDO DE QUÉ!?

El cuerpo flojo como la gelatina no le permitía moverse adecuadamente pero aun así la joven intentó achicarse más, casi al punto en el que estallaría en un sollozo bajo los ojos asesinos de Cáncer.

—Estás muy equivocada, Kaname…

Habiendo descargado mucha de su rabia en aquel último grito, él se llevó las manos hacia los bolsillos de su jean negro. Respiró hondo, intentando bajar las revoluciones.

—Yo no soy a quien deberías temer. — sentenció, provocando que a Kaname se le hiele la sangre.

¿A qué diablos se estaba refiriendo?

¿Acaso realmente era cierto lo de Saori…?

—Vamos, levanta tu enorme trasero y sube, seguro ya se ha percatado de que estamos acercándonos.

Esa terrible afirmación continuó dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero mientras tanto era mejor que haga caso a lo que Máscara decía: la muchacha colocó la palma de la mano sobre la pared, y utilizándola de apoyo se puso de pie otra vez, enfrentándose a los cansadores escalones.

Al llegar al último piso de todos, sus ojos –acostumbrados a la penumbra de la escalera– se vieron enceguecidos con brutalidad gracias a la pulcritud del pasillo de mármol blanco que allí reposaba.

—Carajo, nunca me voy a acostumbrar a esta mierda… — maldijo Máscara con odio, refregándose los parpados cerrados por algunos segundos.

Aquel corredor lucía realmente lujoso no sólo por el material que cubría el piso, sino también por el estilo en el que había sido decorado: enormes arañas de cristal colgaban del techo, unidas entre sí por finas tiras de diamantes; y algunos floreros de la porcelana más vistosa engalanaban las paredes, portando enormes lirios blancos.

—No sé para qué tanto blanco si está podrida por dentro y por fuera. — pensó para sí el joven, sin decirlo en voz alta: podría ser temerario pero no era estúpido.

Reprimiéndose de hablar otra vez, Kaname continuó caminando por detrás de él. Lentamente recuperaba el control de su visión, pudiendo divisar al fondo del pasillo otra enorme puerta blanca, esta vez de madera pintada. Alrededor de la entrada tres Caballeros de Plata se encontraban haciendo guardia, y con sólo una mirada de Death Mask procedieron a correrse, dejándoles vía libre para pasar.

—Supongo que sabrás que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella asintió angustiada, volviendo a sentirse horriblemente intimidada por las dimensiones que había tomado esa nueva misión. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer, que no fuese continuar…? Había pasado por tanto en ese día que el huir ahora sería una acción digna de recibir una golpiza.

—Mi Diosa ruego me disculpe por interrumpir sus labores a estas horas de la noche, pero alguien ha venido a verla en carácter de urgencia.

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó un alarido, el cual fue sofocado al instante por un sonido seco. Segundos después la petición del Santo de Cáncer fue concedida, la voz de Saori indicándoles que se adentren en la habitación.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error con todo esto. — fue lo último que él le dijo a Kaname, dado que luego la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a la fuerza hacia adentro del despacho de Saori.

Un olor pungente, en extremo nauseabundo, fue lo primero que aquella joven de cabellos color cielo pudo percibir en esa habitación: era un aroma algo familiar, rebosante y espeso, pero más desagradable que de costumbre. La profunda reverencia de Death Mask la tomó por sorpresa y no llegó a agacharse junto a él, pero atinó a bajar la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro del más puro horror…

Atado boca arriba sobre el escritorio de mármol que se encontraba cerca del enorme ventanal de la sala, un muchacho rubio la miraba con los ojos desencajados, el alma escapándosele de a poco a través de aquellas rellenas cuencas con un último desliz de tristeza. Se encontraba completamente desnudo y su dura erección resaltaba ampliamente como si fuese un manchón negro en el medio del día, Saori sentada a horcajadas sobre su pecho, sus finos dedos enredados en esa gruesa estructura que le quitaba la vida.

Pero como si hubiese sido una bendición de los Dioses para aquel joven, la entrada de Cáncer y Kaname provocaron que ella lo suelte, permitiéndole recobrar el aire mediante una exagerada inhalación.

—Qué sorpresa. — dijo ella desganada, mirando hacia la puerta.

Sin molestarse en cubrir su incipiente desnudez Saori se puso de pie y rodeó la estructura de su escritorio. Con una mueca imposible de descifrar apoyó su turgente trasero sobre el borde del mármol, clavando sus ojos en los de Kaname, quien aún no podía dejar de observar aterrada lo que había sucedido con el otro muchacho.

" _Yo no soy a quien deberías temer."_

Otra vez volvió a resonar dentro de su cabeza y finalmente entendió por qué todos habían insistido tanto para detenerla…

—¿Por qué miras así? Debería ser familiar para ti… Trató de huir del Santuario, el muy infeliz.

Saori disfrutó la manera en la que la expresión de Kaname se desfiguraba, en clara alusión a la decisión que ella había tomado. Se llevó una mano a los labios, acariciándoselos, para luego relamerse.

—Tienes agallas para volver a mostrar tu horrenda cara aquí, especialmente luego de tu patética carrerita para alejarte del estúpido del Caballero de Géminis.

Ahora sí que lo comprendía muy bien. La voz de aquella Diosa la desarmaba sólo con oírla y provocaba que pierda hasta el último milímetro de sus fuerzas, en especial cuando elevaba el tono, puesto que una oleada de pesada energía brotaba de su cuerpo.

Definitivamente esa mujer provenía de otro mundo, de algún lugar que jamás podría siquiera haber concebido en su imaginación.

—Así que, querida y huidiza Kaname… cuéntame, ¿para qué querías verme?

Con los labios temblorosos, no tuvo más opción que hablar. Era eso o morir allí, habiendo conseguido la nada misma.

—P-por f-favor… — comenzó a balbucear, sin poder hallarse debido al pánico que la invadía. No quería que sus palabras trastabillen pero en esa situación tan asfixiante le era imposible. — P-por f-favor…

—¡Habla bien!

Los ojos de Kaname se vieron desbordados por las lágrimas y tragó con fuerza, intentando juntar algo de saliva para paliar el desierto que se había vuelto su garganta.

—P-por favor, s-señorita Saori… Y-yo ya he vuelto, le pido que por favor l-libere a Saga…

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerte caso? — le contestó la Diosa, alzando una ceja. — Rompiste el contrato y las palabras eran claras, así que ahora no me interesa escucharte…

—P-pero…

—¡CALLA! — exclamó de la nada, interrumpiéndola. — ¿Sabes algo Kaname…? Eres como un ratoncito: pequeña, escurridiza y gorda de la cintura para abajo… Todavía no entiendo qué vio Kanon en ti, eres drásticamente inferior a toda la sarta de putas que ha traído a dormir a mis Templos. — continuó. — Ahora vete, abandona mi Santuario y ten la decencia de regresar al miserable pueblo del que saliste.

Y si bien se encontraba paralizada por ese amenazador encuentro, la muchacha que residía en Géminis no cedió.

—S-sé que cometí un error señorita Saori, pero a-aquí estoy para enmendarlo… Yo ya volví, y-ya no es necesario que Saga siga pagando p-por mi error.

En ese instante Death Mask levantó la cabeza con cuidado, procurando no dirigirle la mirada a la Diosa, y se dirigió hacia Kaname:

—Ya es suficiente, Mi Diosa te ha dicho que te retires.

—Llévate a esta sucia y olorosa malagradecida, no quiero verla nunca más por aquí. — Saori le ordenó a Cáncer, quien enseguida se puso de pie para cumplir con el pedido. — Agradece que estoy de buen humor en esta noche, no suelo dar segundas oportunidades.

Ni lento ni perezoso Máscara de la Muerte la tomó por detrás, sosteniéndola de los brazos para emprender el regreso hacia la puerta. Dando perdido por perdido, Kaname comenzó a retorcerse, forcejeando contra aquella salida forzosa.

¿Así terminaría todo…?

¿Así se iría, siendo humillada sin haber conseguido nada a cambio…?

—¡Por favor! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO IRME ASÍ!— aquella joven comenzó a gritar como loca, las lágrimas manchándole las mejillas. — ¡Por favor Saori! Sé que usted es una persona bondadosa, ¡siempre la he visto ayudando a los que menos tienen, compadeciéndose de los débiles…! ¡Quiero hacerme cargo de mi error! ¡No quiero que Saga pague por mí!

En respuesta a ese planteo, la mujer de largos cabellos lilas comenzó a reírse a viva voz, sin poder parar, teniendo que llevarse las manos al abdomen por las contracciones que tanta diversión le generaban.

—¡E-eres patética…! —esbozó entre carcajadas. — ¿Qué diablos te hizo pensar que todo eso era real…? ¡Por supuesto que tengo que mantener el buen nombre de la fundación del pedófilo de mi abuelo! En esta vida todo se reduce a los negocios, pero no pretendo que una pueblerina miserable como tú lo sepa. — Saori volvió a tomar aire, ahora quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos. — Además todo esto lo haces por culpa, lo único que te importa es sentirte mejor por el error que cometiste.

—¡Entonces déjeme tomar su lugar! — exclamó Kaname, logrando soltarse de una de las manos de Death Mask.

—¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ!

Cáncer gritó furioso, exaltado por el hecho de que había sido lo suficiente gentil con ella como para que logre zafarse de su agarre… Sabía que eso quizás le traería problemas con Saori. ¿Acaso esta chica estaba siendo idiota? Estaba desperdiciando la única posibilidad de continuar entera, sólo por el capricho de ayudar a Géminis.

Sin dejarse inmutar por la decisión de la muchacha Máscara continuó llevándola hacia la puerta, pero la voz de la Diosa se alzó por sobre él:

—Un momento. — dijo ella. — Tráela a mis pies.

—Cómo usted ordene, Mi Diosa.

Un resignado Santo de Cáncer hizo lo que ella indicó, alzando a Kaname entre sus brazos y bajándola justo frente a Saori. Apenas los pies de aquella joven tocaron el suelo él procedió a forzarla de rodillas sobre el piso, parándose detrás de ella para controlarla.

—Ya que tanto has insistido y que tan poco valor tienes por tu propia integridad, déjame explicarte cómo funcionan las cosas aquí… Pero antes de eso Cáncer, dame un cigarrillo.

Rápidamente el Caballero hurgó en sus pantalones y compartió con Saori uno de sus cigarros, encendiéndoselo apenas ella apoyó la base sobre sus labios. Dio una fuerte pitada y enseguida escupió, largando el humo directo sobre la cara de la joven, quien no pudo evitar toser un poco.

—¿Mentolados…? ¿En serio? — espetó mirando a Death Mask de mala manera. — En fin, a lo que iba… Lamento decirte, horrible y deforme ratoncito, que en este lugar no existen cosas como la bondad o la justicia. Todo esto es MIO, es MI REINO y yo no soy precisamente una mujer amable… — Saori acercó sus manos hacia el rostro húmedo de esa muchacha que la miraba de rodillas. — Tú rompiste el acuerdo que firmaste, pero tu queridísimo Saga también faltó a sus responsabilidades y su palabra…

Acto seguido Saori enredó sus dedos en el flequillo de Kaname y con fuerza la tironeó hacia arriba de los pelos, provocándole un agudo grito.

—Entonces, si uno comete una falta la pagan los dos, porque así yo lo quiero…

La dueña del Santuario continuó sosteniéndola en la misma posición, pero lentamente bajó los ojos, escudriñando con atención el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven.

—¿De verdad crees que eres suficiente para tomar su lugar…? Claramente en tu casa no tienes espejos, estás fofísima y falta de forma.

—Definitivamente puedo hacerlo. — respondió ella, en sus ojos mostrando toda su voluntad.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa…?

—Así es señorita Saori, quiero hacerme responsable.

Death Mask tragó saliva automáticamente, sospechando para qué lado iría todo este incipiente asunto: conocía demasiado bien lo morbosa que ella era.

—Con todo respeto Mi Diosa, no pierda más su tiempo con esta inútil que no podrá satisfacerla… — intentó intervenir, sus ojos deslizándose lentamente hacia el muchacho que aún respiraba con locura. — Sé que estaba en el medio de algo importante y no vale la pena que lo interrumpa por más tiempo, enseguida me la llevo y me encargaré personalmente de que jamás vuelva a verla por estos lares.

—Guarda silencio Death Mask, no pedí tu opinión.

Al Santo de Cáncer toda esa situación le parecía increíble y hasta irrisoria, no podía creer que esa fuese la misma muchacha que se largó a llorar con las nalgadas que le procuró esa noche: de verdad le habían crecido unos cojones enormes, pero no podría haber sido en peor momento.

—Le ruego me disculpe. — susurró él, recuperando el rol pasivo que tanto detestaba.

Para Máscara de la Muerte todo estaba tomando un tinte muy extraño. Siendo una persona en extremo dominante con las mujeres, por supuesto que le divertía y hasta excitaba ver a Kaname en tremenda posición de vulnerabilidad… Pero a diferencia de Saori, y aunque él hubiese sido un asesino durante bastante tiempo, Cáncer no encontraba placer sexual en matar a alguien. Para él todo aquello había sido un trabajo, algo de lo que, debía admitir, en muchas ocasiones se había sentido orgulloso por sus grandes habilidades al punto en el que supo guardar una Máscara en conmemoración de cada fallecido; pero para él las mujeres eran un objeto de pasión, de lujuria, eran animales que tenía que domar así fuese a la fuerza.

Y el gran problema allí era que esa misma joven que tiempo atrás lo había vuelto loco ahora se perfilaba como la mujer a la que su amigo amaba, lo que representaba terreno prohibido. Death Mask no podía olvidar lo mucho que, para su desgracia, había terminado por empatizar con él; y estaba detestando la idea de que la dignidad de Kaname fuese profanada por Saori, porque eso también significaba que estaban humillando a Saga y que echarían por tierra todo su esfuerzo… Había querido protegerlos, a su tosca manera, pero nada había salido bien.

—Entonces, antes de que este energúmeno nos interrumpiese habías dicho que harías cualquier cosa. — retomó la conversación Saori, mirándola a los ojos para meterle más presión. — ¿Estás segura?

—Así es.

Frente a la última confirmación de la muchacha la Diosa procedió a soltarla con ímpetu, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

—¡GUARDIAS! — aulló con emoción, mordiéndose el labio.

Acudiendo inmediatamente a la llamada de Saori, en ese mismo segundo la puerta se abrió de par en par, los tres Caballeros de Plata haciéndose presentes frente a los participantes de aquella perversa reunión. Al instante se agacharon frente a todos: no sólo era su Diosa a quien debían rendirle respeto, sino también a la presencia de un Caballero de mayor rango.

—¿En qué podemos servirle? — inquirió el más valiente de ellos, conteniendo el aliento… incluso para alguien como él, esa situación continuaba siendo aterradora.

—Levanten sus cabezas, mis soldados… Hoy les tengo un premio por su fiel labor.

Los tres plateados se miraron sin entender demasiado, intentando con toda su voluntad ignorar la imagen horrenda de su compañero atado, sufriendo de un ataque de pánico sobre el escritorio.

Kaname misma aún no entendía mucho sobre lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero toda la valentía que sentía se fue al tacho al ver a aquellos hombres desconocidos frente a ella. Los hombros y brazos le temblaban sin que pudiese controlarlos, y en su estómago otra vez comenzaban a aparecer las náuseas, esa sensación horrenda de apriete y vacío.

Como si el cuerpo de la joven hubiese comenzado a emitir un olor distintivo, Saori arrimó sus ojos hacia ella, sonriendo con perversión. El miedo de la muchacha estaba excitándola en sobremanera y por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas, nada parecía tener un techo… Con excepción de su muerte, claro estaba. A pesar de todo, las ansias la carcomían: tenerla enfrente suyo con tanto descaro le provocaba desear con todo su corazón el arrancarle las tripas, tironeando de ellas con sus manos desnudas, pero ese no era su estilo…

Había otra cosa que podía hacer mucho mejor.

—Desnúdate.

Debería haberlo supuesto. Kaname enseguida se puso blanca como un papel, la boca abriéndosele sola.

—Rápido. — insistió Saori, mordiéndose el labio al verla temblar. — Dijiste que harías lo que fuese, así que esta noche te convertirás en mi juguete… Si soportas hasta la mañana, dejaré libre a tu amado.

Dado que ella no lograba ponerse de pie Máscara la levantó a la fuerza, y ella no logró hacer más que mirar a su alrededor, los ojos perdidos en todos aquellos espectadores inesperados. ¿A todo esto se había sometido Saga, con tal de protegerla…? Moría de miedo, realmente se sentía desfallecer de sólo pensar en que probablemente harían cosas horribles con su cuerpo; pero el experimentar en carne propia el sufrimiento de su amado sólo terminaba de reafirmar sus convicciones: sin dudarlo, se entregaría a todos ellos si así se lo ordenasen.

Quizás era estúpida por confiar en la palabra de esa trastornada mujer, pero en esa situación era la única esperanza real que tenía.

No pasó desapercibido para Kaname el hecho de que, detrás de ella y por sobre la curva de su generoso trasero el miembro de Death Mask se alzaba por sí solo, entusiasmado ante las lágrimas que otra vez rebalsaban de los ojos de la joven. Corriendo un poco su rostro hacia atrás ella le regaló una mirada apagada, compungida, pero Cáncer sólo atinó a tomarla firmemente de los cabellos, forzándola a girar su cuerpo para que todos puedan verla con comodidad.

—Ya escuchaste a Saori. — dijo él, severo. — Obedece de una vez o me encargaré de que sufras más.

—Ohhhhh… — exclamó Saori, levantando un poco el mentón. — A veces me olvido de que compartimos estos gustos.

La manera en la que Máscara sostenía sus cabellos era tan natural que a Kaname le sorprendía que pudiese hacerlo de semejante manera tan varonil, y a la vez tensa: ejercía el punto justo de poder por sobre ella, haciéndola sentir inferior pero también comprendida… a diferencia de esos minutos en los que Saori la tomó del flequillo, en los que no mostró piedad alguna.

A pesar del miedo que sentía, la joven sometida se quitó la chaqueta torpemente, dejándola caer al suelo. Luego continuó con el vestido de lana, el cual Cáncer le ayudó a pasar por sobre su cabeza, al igual que la camiseta de mangas largas; pero para cuando se encontró a si misma portando solamente su ropa interior y medias abrigadas, las cosas se volvieron más difíciles para ella- todo un público la esperaba expectante y eso causo que se incomode un poco, sus movimientos volviéndose lentos.

Lamentablemente Máscara no se lo dejó pasar: liberó una de sus manos del agarre de sus cabellos y la bajó con rapidez hacia la entrepierna de Kaname, hurgando sus gruesos dedos en las medias para tironear de ellas, haciéndoles un enorme agujero. Kaname reaccionó instintivamente ante aquel accionar y dejó salir un gemido asustado, intentando quitarle la mano a Cáncer para que no siga rompiendo tan horriblemente tan desastrosa prenda.

—Si no lo haces tú, entonces yo con gusto me encargo. — le susurró al oído. — Aunque así te ves más que perfecta.

La Diosa del Santuario no pasó por alto el increíble estado de excitación en el que se encontraba su Caballero Dorado. No lo admitiría nunca frente a él, pero tenía razón en que la muchacha se sentiría mucho más humillada con las medias hechas jirones, en lugar de mantenerla como sus padres la habían traído al mundo.

Originalmente había planeado entregársela a aquellos guerreros de rango Plata, pero si lo pensaba bien, era obvio que Death Mask sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, por ende él tranquilamente podría infligirle muchísimo más sufrimiento que esos otros caballeros patéticos.

—Cambié de opinión. — sentenció Saori, señalando a los guardas que se comían la escena con la vista. — Ustedes sólo van a mirar, pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus sucias entrepiernas, después de todo sólo son una manga de salvajes.

Kaname no entendía si eso había sido cuestión de suerte o qué pero todo apuntaba a que ahora estaba a merced de quien más temía, y al mismo tiempo, de quien más la confundía con sus actitudes extrañas. Su respiración se aceleró al punto en el que podría hiperventilar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, en ese momento Máscara la rodeó entre sus brazos, apoyando contra la espalda de la joven la entereza de su pecho varonil: allí mismo ella se encontró con que el corazón del Santo latía incluso más rápido que el suyo, e inexplicablemente dicho detalle la sosegó un poco, bajándolo a un nivel mucho más parecido al suyo.

A esta altura, Cáncer sabía que Kaname no se equivocaba. Dadas las circunstancias no podía decírselo con palabras, y a pesar de que la situación de poder lo estaba manteniendo preso de sus deseos sexuales, muy en el fondo le estaba costando horrores continuar con todo eso. Aquellas actitudes le salían de manera natural, casi innata, porque entendía muy bien la situación desfavorable en la que ambos estaban parados.

Sucedía que, simplemente, antes que entregarla a otros hombres prefería ser él quien la lastimase… Era la mujer de su amigo y además una cuestión de honor sobre su condición dominante.

Emocionada porque finalmente todo estaba marchando sobre ruedas, Saori rodeó otra vez el escritorio, subiéndose a la silla para luego proceder a sentarse sobre el abdomen del pobre esclavo atado. Apenas acomodó el trasero se abrió de piernas, mirando expectante hacia los protagonistas de esa noche.

—¿Qué esperas Death Mask? La cerda es toda tuya, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer… Quiero que sufra como jamás en su vida lo ha hecho.

Y mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda por sobre la humedad de su sexo, la Diosa acotó:

—Hagan que no me arrepienta de esta noche.

Inmediatamente Cáncer colocó la planta de uno de sus pies sobre la parte trasera de las rodillas de Kaname, forzándola una vez más a arrodillarse. Luego se desabotonó el jean y bajó el cierre del mismo junto con sus bóxers, facilitándole la tarea de tomar su miembro por la base. Se dedicó unos pocos segundos a golpear los labios de la muchacha con la punta húmeda, restregándosela cerca de la nariz: olía terrible, una mezcla de orina y desechos secos en una combinación casi tan asquerosa como la que la recibió al entrar al despacho de Saori.

—Abre la boca. — le indicó Máscara, acción que ella obedeció sin chistar. — Más grande zorra, como lo hacías cuando gemías con Kanon.

Kaname moría por responderle pero entendía muy bien que durante aquella noche, cualquier actitud de "rebelión" estaba fuera de consideración. Tal como él quería procedió a separar sus labios de par en par, y sin soltar sus cabellos Death Mask deslizó su sexo hasta tocar el fondo de aquella cavidad. Comenzó a moverse con furia, sin darle mucho tiempo a respirar.

Las arcadas de la joven no se hicieron esperar, y en el preciso instante en el que ella estaba a punto de vomitar Máscara retiró su miembro con gran habilidad. Kaname tosió con fuerza, un gran torrente de saliva invadiendo su boca, sus ojos adoptando una tonalidad rojiza producto de la irritación que le generaba contener el llanto; pero no pudo descansar demasiado puesto que esa misma secuencia se repitió varias veces más, hasta que finalmente sucedió: la joven regurgitó con fuerza, regando un charco de bilis a los pies del Santo de Cáncer.

—Saori tiene razón, eres una cerda. — musitó él entre risas, deslizando una de sus manos hacia arriba para colocarla justo sobre la parte superior del cuero cabelludo de Kaname. — Ahora límpialo bien.

Observando con detenimiento cómo Death Mask forzaba el rostro de la muchacha sobre su propio vómito, Saori no podía parar de darse placer, embelesada ante la excelente decisión que había tomado.

—¿Qué estás esperando…? Te dije que lo limpies, saca la lengua y trágatelo.

Ahora sí, simulando que volvía a forzarla contra el piso, Máscara se agachó junto a ella. Aprovechando que la Diosa estaba muy concentrada en su placer, el joven acercó su boca hacia la oreja de su víctima, susurrándole con la voz más suave que pudo:

—Obedece y me encargaré de que sea leve.

Sin embargo no todos estaban siendo presos de la excitación: lejos de emocionarse con dicha escena, los tres Caballeros de Plata se encontraban tomándose la boca y los estómagos, unas nauseas inmensas agotándolos gracias a lo asqueroso de ese acontecimiento que se daba justo frente a sus ojos. El sólo hecho de ver a tan bonita muchacha comenzando a restregar la lengua por sobre el vómito fue suficiente para que uno de ellos lance el contenido de su estómago en el acto, provocando que Saori se desconcentre y los eche del despacho a los gritos.

—¡Luego me encargaré de ustedes! — exclamó ella al cerrarse la puerta, retomando su cómodo lugar por sobre el otro joven. — Continúen.

Como podría esperarse de una persona en esa situación, el hecho de haber sido forzada a comer su propia descarga estomacal fue más que suficiente para que Kaname comience a sentirse descompuesta, sus ojos comenzando a perder algo de visión. Todo eso estaba siendo más que humillante pero no podía rendirse, era lo que ella misma había decidido y actuaba en conformidad… tenía que hacerse cargo y mostrar toda su buena voluntad.

Habiendo respirado profundamente, aquella joven gateó hacia los pies de Máscara y contra todo pronóstico procedió a plantarle unos suaves besos en su entrepierna.

—¿¡Qué crees que haces!? — Cáncer la retó, intentando alejarla de él con unos buenos tirones en el pelo, pero ella no cedía. — ¿¡ERES IDIOTA!?

¿Ahora qué diablos estaba pasando…? Saori los observó molesta, prestando especial atención a la manera en la que su Caballero se había alejado de quien se suponía debería estar siendo dominada, resguardando celosamente su intimidad con ambas manos. Entrecerró los ojos, forzando la visión… sí, no estaba equivocada, allí había algo que faltaba y enseguida entendió lo que era.

Definitivamente, eso era la cereza del postre: Kaname misma ignoraba por motus propio las órdenes de Máscara, provocando que el clima tenso de humillación se desarme por completo, al igual que la erección del guardián de la cuarta casa.

Saori se levantó furiosa… ¡no podía creerlo! Cuando todo estaba saliendo más que bien, esos esclavos inútiles se habían encargado de arruinarlo. Eso no era digno de ella, no podía tolerarlo ni perdonarlo.

—¿Qué significa esto…? — musitó la Diosa entre dientes, agarrando las manos de su Caballero y corriéndolas de la zona. — ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ERECCIÓN!?

Conteniendo la rabia que le generaba tremenda humillación pública Cáncer se agachó otra vez frente a ella, bajando la cabeza por completo.

—Le ruego me disculpe, Mi Diosa.

—¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!?

La expresión de aquella mujer se había desfigurado por completo y comenzó a emitir una densa aura dorada, el oxígeno súbitamente volviéndose escaso entre los tres. Todavía de rodillas al lado de él Kaname quiso acompañarlo en el reto, después de todo también era su culpa, pero en ese instante notó algo que jamás hubiese esperado: el rostro del jocoso Death Mask reflejaba el más puro terror, dándole la pauta de que todo eso había escalado a un punto sin arreglo…

—¿¡CÓMO PIENSAS PAGAR POR ESTO, DEATH MASK!? — inquirió Saori, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía resplandeciente en su puño derecho. — TIENES CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA DARME UNA RESPUESTA…

El pulso acelerado, el espíritu completamente abandonado. Un segundo de silencio se alzó allí mismo, incómodo, dando paso al siguiente, acompañando un sollozo de desesperación.

Al tragar saliva el mundo frente a los ojos de Kaname se desfiguró.

Ahora todo había perdido el sentido.

๑۩۩๑

Lejos, muy lejos, allí cerca del fondo del cielo, un tinte rojizo se animaba a salir. Afrodita esperaba ansioso que su amigo volviese sano y salvo, aunque entendía muy bien lo que su pálpito anterior significaba.

Ya faltaba muy poco para el cambio de guardia. Era probable que sus reemplazos hiciesen preguntas al respecto, por eso Piscis rogaba a todos los Dioses que Saori lo dejase libre pronto, que no les sea forzado el horrible estigma del cuestionamiento ajeno.

Se sentó con tristeza, su espalda apoyada sobre los escalones, la mirada perdida hacia arriba tal como habituaba hacer desde el cómodo techo de su propio Templo. ¿Qué habría sido ese alarido horrible de más temprano…?

¿Estaría bien Ángelo…?

Pero para su suerte, pocos minutos después de que se plantease a si mismo esa duda por vigésima vez, la inmensa puerta que conectaba el recinto del Patriarca con el resto del Santuario se abrió de par en par. Afrodita giró con recelo, reconociendo a través de ese andar rengo el típico zapateo de Death Mask.

—¡Ángelo…! — exclamó el pisciano con angustia, corriendo a su encuentro.

Al verla allí, toda ensangrentada yaciendo sobre los brazos de su amigo, no pudo evitar amargarse más… Máscara también se encontraba en pésimo estado: algo horrible había pasado allí dentro.

—Necesito sentarme… Ayúdame, sólo hasta las escaleras… Luego puedo solo.

Piscis no titubeó ni un solo segundo en oficiar de apoyo para el canceriano, quien se entregó totalmente a él, arrastrando los pies de la mejor manera en la que podía. Las pocas energías que le quedaban estaban enfocadas a no dejar caer el cuerpo de Kaname, manejándolo con la mayor dignidad que podía lograr en ese estado roído.

Tras ayudarlo a sentarse Afrodita se colocó junto a él, tomándolo por las mejillas y mirándolo directo a los ojos: era increíble lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

—¿Por qué la gente es tan tonta…? — musitó Cáncer, aferrándose mejor a las carnes de la muchacha. — ¿Por qué la gente es tan tonta como para enamorarse?

Piscis no tenía que pensar demasiado en esa respuesta.

—Es porque todos merecemos sentirnos amados. — le dijo con dulzura, acariciándolo.

—No digas idioteces Afrodita… Sabes muy bien que el amor es una mierda.

No quería insistirle: él entendía por qué razones lo decía. Allí, en el medio del incipiente amanecer, Piscis creyó ver la sombra de una lágrima atravesando la magullada mejilla de Ángelo.

A veces era mejor guardar silencio.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal los ha tratado esta semana? Para mí ha sido muy difícil, no sólo por el trajín de la mudanza y el hecho de que los proveedores de servicios directamente no han tenido ganas de trabajar (la visita del cable y el internet me fue reprogramada CUATRO veces), si no también por el fallecimiento de mi querido Jonghyun. No quiero alargar mucho estas notas de autor, pero a pesar de no ser Shawol, él era una persona a la que admiraba muchísimo. No voy a hablar sobre sus habilidades como idol porque eso no era lo que más adoraba de él. Tenía una calidez humana inmensa y una fuerza increíble... Su muerte me ha tocado muy de cerca porque me es inevitable retrotraerme a los peores momentos de mi vida, en los que pasé por el mismo sufrimiento que él, a la espera de poder perder el mismo miedo que él sentía a la muerte.**

 **Hoy en día soy una persona más fuerte, pero el camino ha sido lento y difícil. Por eso este mensaje va dedicado a ustedes, mis lectores: si alguno está sufriendo, si necesitan a alguien que los contenga, que los escuche, POR FAVOR no duden en contactarme. Podré ser una simple mujer de veinticinco años en un país que probablemente se encuentre a varios kilómetros del suyo, pero sepan siempre que aquí estoy para ustedes... No están solos, de verdad lo digo. Entiendo muy bien la oscuridad en la que se encuentran.**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo un enorme abrazo. A todos quiero decirles: "lo están haciendo muy bien"... Cuentan siempre con mi apoyo.**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 34-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Finalmente el martes llegó al Santuario.

La mañana navegaba entre nubes y nadie parecía haberse enterado aún del incidente que ocurrió la noche anterior adentro del despacho de Saori, dejando de lado a los mismos involucrados.

En los días en los que no tenía responsabilidades matutinas, el Caballero de Capricornio solía levantarse a la mañana: su horario preferido era alrededor de la diez, ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, dejándole un margen interesante de tiempo para desayunar y que el alimento no le cayese demasiado mal.

Como estaba siendo una constante en esas últimas semanas, en los sueños de Shura se aparecía una y otra vez un rostro muy lejano pero familiar. Una persona a la cual no quería recordar volvía a visitarlo dentro del plano onírico, se presentaba descaradamente e incluso a sabiendas del enorme problema que había causado todavía intentaba consumirle el alma. ¿A quién más podía culpar? Él también había sido partícipe… No dudaba en asumir su porción de culpa y jamás lo había negado, pero de ahí a verbalizarlo había un largo techo; y eran precisamente todos esos años de pesado silencio los que hacían que ante el más mínimo cambio toda su fachada se vaya al demonio.

Ahora mismo se sentía más sólo que nunca. Aquella memoria sólo acentuaba su vacío y reforzaba el pesar que sentía por haber sido tan mal amigo. En momentos como esos no podía evitar que se desarmase su creencia de que el esconderle todo a Aioros era protegerlo: estaba cada vez más débil y lo sabía, lo extrañaba en su silencio.

Pero ese día se sentía especialmente asfixiante porque además del leve dejo que ese perfume a mujer había dejado entre las sábanas de su pasado, la mano de Nanako aferrándose cariñosamente a la de Mu también se paseaba dentro de su memoria. Shura no creía en las señales ni en las coincidencias, era un hombre bastante lógico, pero eso era algo que Aioros sí merecía saber. Aún albergaba esperanzas de hacerlo entrar en razón, de que abandone la estúpida idea de acercarse a ese demonio de largos cabellos marrones y con eso dejar pasar el peligro inminente que le significaba saberse descubierto frente a sus ojos.

Decidido a reducir la distancia entre ambos, Capricornio se metió directo al baño para higienizarse. Luego desayunó algo ligero y poco elaborado, y enseguida se dirigió hacia el Templo de Aioros, dispuesto a darle una bonita sorpresa.

—¿Quién es? — se escuchó desde adentro algunos segundos después de que Shura llamase a la puerta.

—Pues hombre, ¿quién más va a ser? — respondió el capricorniano de buen humor. — ¡Soy Shura!

Aioros abrió la puerta algo dudoso, con una expresión que dejaba ver toda su sorpresa.

—No te esperaba en lo absoluto… La verdad es que es lindo verte aquí otra vez.

Capricornio le sonrió con alegría, entregándole un paquete de galletitas que trajo para compartir.

—¿Quieres pasar un rato? — Sagitario le preguntó, tomando aquel presente y mirándolo. — Oh, son "Oruos" de chocolate, mis favoritas…

—Claro que quiero pasar Aioros, de hecho para eso vine.

Con una enorme alegría brotando en su pecho, el dueño de aquella casa se corrió hacia un costado y lo dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mientras Shura se adentraba por el pasillo de la recepción era difícil para ambos el pensar en que las cosas habían cambiado de manera drástica… Aquella era una escena tan familiar que, simplemente, todo lucía como si absolutamente nada había pasado entre los dos, como si jamás hubiese existido esa mujer a quien Shura le sirvió de pretexto para encubrir su culpa.

—Veo que nada ha cambiado aquí adentro…

Era casi imposible para Capricornio dejar pasar el desorden y la mugre que reinaba en ese comedor: siendo el maniático del orden y la limpieza que era, casi que podía ver las bacterias trepando por las paredes, escapándose de entre las pilas de ropa sucia y de envases a medio comer que se esparcían alrededor, en cualquier espacio donde algo pudiese ser apoyado.

—Entonces no sé de qué te sorprendes. — Aioros le contestó desde la cocina, sirviéndole y entregándole un vaso de agua fresca a su amigo, quien ya se había sentado en un silloncito del comedor. — Toma.

—Gracias.

El sagitariano procedió a sentarse frente a él, acomodándose en otro de los sillones, mirando con algo de distancia al hombre que bebía aquel transparente líquido.

—Me alegra volver a verte… — esbozó el griego con timidez.

Ciertamente, Aioros también lo extrañaba muchísimo: él era su único gran amigo, el único con el que sabía que de verdad podía contar. Pero al margen de eso la actitud que Shura había tomado le parecía en demasía infantil y le molestaba, todo era –a su criterio– muy injusto, en especial si tomaba en cuenta lo que Capricornio había hecho con quien supo ser su ex pareja. Pero en cierta manera entendía que él mismo tampoco había dicho nada al respecto, así que todo lo que ahora ocurría con sus sentimientos era su culpa puesto que el cuerpo _siempre_ dice las cosas que la mente oculta.

Shura levantó un poco los ojos por encima del vaso y allí se encontró con Aioros mirándolo fijo, aplicándole esos ojos algo caídos que tanto quería, e inevitablemente sintió una parte de su corazón movilizarse.

—Sí… la verdad es que yo también te echaba de menos…

Era lógico que, ante tantos sentimientos reprimidos por parte de ambos, el ambiente comenzase a volverse un poco más denso; por lo que el sagitariano se decidió a hablar:

—Yyy… Dime, ¿qué has hecho en estos días?

—Pues no demasiado…

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, no mucho… Me he estado entreteniendo con algunos cursos a distancia.

—Oh, ya veo… — acotó, tragando algo de saliva. — ¿Cursos sobre qué?

—Son todas cosas que te aburrirían.

—Pero cuéntame un poco más.

—Pues… Son algunas clases sobre computadores, ya sabes, planillas de cálculos, editores de texto…— Shura hizo una pausa automática al ver que su amigo estaba bostezando. — ¿Ya ves? Te dije que te aburrirían, te conozco bien.

—Perdón… — le contestó Aioria con una sonrisita escondida, llevándose una mano hacia la nuca. — Tenías razón, no entiendo mucho sobre eso.

—Ya, no le des demasiada importancia… ¿Y tú que has estado haciendo?

—Ah, en mi caso nada ha cambiado demasiado, sólo me alimento, descanso y trabajo.

Aioros se veía algo cabizbajo al hablar de su propia vida. Apretó los dientes y entreabrió los labios repetidas veces, como si estuviese masticando algo de difícil digestión.

—Es que todo era más divertido contigo…— finalmente confesó, mirando al piso.

No está de más decir lo mal que Shura se sintió al oír aquella frase. Su amigo tenía toda la razón, a él también le hacía mucha falta su presencia… pero en el fondo se sentía muy incómodo con sus actitudes del pasado, y para colmo no lograban llegar siquiera a un consenso con el tema "Nanako". Al capricorniano le resultaba muy irónico el cruel hecho de que nuevamente una mujer se había interpuesto entre ambos, pero claro, eso Aioros no lo sabía… O eso creía él.

—Si tan sólo pudiésemos volver a lo de antes.

—Es que tú sabes muy bien lo que yo pienso, Aioros. — le comentó Shura con firmeza, sin dejar que el lamento de Sagitario afecte su discurso. — No me gusta nada de toda esta situación actual.

—Me parece tan tonto que no puedas ser más flexible… Realmente no entiendo cuál es tu problema con ella-

—¿Ya ves? Enseguida vuelves a traerla a colación… — lo interrumpió Capricornio, mirando de un lado al otro para ver dónde podía apoyar el vaso vacío. — ¿Dónde diablos se supone que deje esto?

—Dámelo. — dijo Aioros en tono cortante, quitándoselo de la mano y llevándolo a la cocina. — ¿Pues cómo pretendes que no la mencione? Si has montado todo este problema por ella y, ¿sabes qué?, no puedo entenderte en lo absoluto, Nanako no ha hecho nada para que portes tremenda negación…

—Siempre la defiendes pero yo soy tu amigo, ¿por qué no me tienes en más estima?

—Shura por favor, ¿por qué no podemos volver a lo de antes? Otra vez seamos amigos, volvamos a entendernos…

—Eso no se puede Aioros, porque me hace muy mal verte sufrir así por esa mujer que no vale nada. — el español clavó sus ojos en él, decidido a hacerlo reaccionar. — Aparte tú estás aquí, todo paciente esperándola, y la muy zorra se corretea toda amorosa con el carnero… ¿no te das cuenta del tipo de mujer que es?

Shura nunca ostentó demasiada paciencia, pero en ese momento la falta de sueño que lo había estado dominando en las últimas semanas le jugó una mala pasada, volviéndolo aún más irritable ante la negación de su amigo, y de la suya propia. El perfume con notas florales que ella usaba regresaba a él constantemente y se pegaba a su pecho, balanceando su cuerpo al introducirse su hombría con anhelo, Aioros durmiendo profundamente a su lado sin notar ni oír nada, ajeno a la pasión que desbordaba a aquellos dos amantes prohibidos.

En esas condiciones cada vez más intensas, era imposible que se midiese.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre ella, Shura.

—¿Acaso no entiendes que te ha engañado? Eres demasiado bueno para meterte con ese demonio, es una súcubo que no sólo te va a quitar la vida, sino que también te va a pisotear el corazón… Anda, sigue con esa actitud, total ella ya se ha revolcado cuantiosas veces con Milo, ahora mismo debe estar despertándose desnuda al lado de Mu.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? — inquirió Aioros fingiendo indignación. — Cierra el pico Shura.

Lo que Capricornio no sabía era que sus palabras estaban volviendo a despertar el monstruo con tendencias obsesivas que se había estado gestando en el interior de su amigo. Por dentro Aioros se sintió morir, ¿qué cuernos estaba diciendo…? Lo conocía bien y sabía que por más que Shura la odiase, jamás inventaría cosas como para lograr su objetivo de separarlo de ella: si lo afirmaba entonces tenía sus motivos, algo debía haber visto.

Al final de cuentas, sus sospechas habían terminado por ser ciertas… Mu se lo había escondido muy bien. Bajo esa máscara de carnerito inocente se escondía un hombre decidido y artero, el cual estaba comenzando a llenarlo de rabia.

—¿Pues sabes algo Shura…? Tú no te quedas atrás.

—Eso no tiene nada de sentido.

—Claro que no lo entiendes, porque has cambiado.

—¡Ay vamos! Ya basta de decir patrañas Aioros, deja de ser tan caprichoso y acepta que tengo razón: esa mujer es una zorra y tú eres más idiota aún por caer en sus garras, cuando vengo anunciándotelo desde el principio.

—Pues claro, ¿entonces por qué no vas y te juntas con Mu? Eras la última persona por la cual esperaba sentirme traicionado, pero claro… debería haberlo supuesto. — dijo Sagitario, dolido. — Por favor vete de mi casa, no pienso tolerar esto.

En ese instante Shura lo miró con sorna, sin poder contenerse.

—¡JA! ¿Yo traidor? Estás completamente equivocado y loco, te han hecho un lavado de cerebro parece… Claro que me iré. — musitó enojado, poniéndose de pie. — Si me quedo aquí un segundo más se me pegará la idiotez, y seguro algún que otro germen más.

Capricornio se dirigió hacia la entrada tragándose la rabia, con el pecho doliéndole a raudales. Aioros había usado la palabra "traidor"… ¿Habría sido casualidad? No había chances de que Sagitario supiese lo que hizo… ¿o quizás sí?

No, era imposible: él estaba profundamente dormido esa noche, roncaba y todo, según recordaba. ¿Valía la pena seguir sufriendo tanto…? ¿No era más fácil decirlo? ¿No era mejor confesarlo de una buena vez y poder volver a conciliar el sueño? Él era un hombre tan correcto y justo que la sombra de lo que había hecho junto a ella aún hoy lo perseguía, buscando culpables inexistentes, buceando en las miserias ajenas para ver sobre quién podría verbalizar la responsabilidad de continuar esa relación. Él jamás hubiera hecho una cosa así si no hubiese sido por el deseo incontrolable de sus cuerpos, de eso que nunca había sentido a tanta intensidad y que lo había ahogado junto a ella, tiempo antes de esa noche.

Por consecuencia, odiaba a Nanako. Odiaba a ese ser que podía exponerlo, por ende era el perfectísimo chivo expiatorio en quien podía derivar el deterioro de aquella tan querida amistad.

Habiendo dado un paso hacia afuera, el español volvió a girarse sobre sí mismo. Allí Aioros lo enfrentaba cara a cara portando una expresión del más intenso dolor, y de algo más que no supo identificar. Automáticamente abrió la boca bien grande, dispuesto a hablar.

—¿Qué te pasa Shura? — lo increpó el otro Caballero. — ¿Acaso tienes algo para decir?

Con la mirada aún firme por sobre él, el estómago del capricorniano burbujeaba… Sabía que no podría decírselo.

—Nada.

Shura respondió y pegó la vuelta, regresando a su Templo con todas esas frustraciones todavía pesándole en la espalda.

A veces era mejor continuar nadando en la ignorancia.

๑۩۩๑

Sobre el enorme sillón de su sala de estar, Death Mask volvía a suspirar.

—Mierda… — gruñó, unas enormes ganas de orinar comprimiéndole la vejiga.

Resignado ante lo inevitable de su situación el Caballero de Cáncer se reincorporó, bajando las extremidades inferiores hacia el suelo. Pero en ese instante una fuerte punzada se apoderó de su pie izquierdo: se había clavado varias anillas de las latas vacías de cerveza que durante la madrugada había consumido y dejado por todo el piso.

—¡MIERDA! — exclamó a viva voz, comenzando a patearlas por los alrededores. —¡Me cago en toda esta mierda!

Y finalmente, aunque cojeando un poco, se dirigió hacia el baño para cumplir con el desagotamiento natural de su cuerpo. Tras dejar caer sus pantalones hacia el suelo, Cáncer levantó la tabla del inodoro y tomó su intimidad con la mano, protestando ante la manera en la que sus partes privadas se estaban mostrando.

—Ahora te paras, hijo de una re mil-…

Death Mask era otro Caballero que se encontraba extremadamente irritable, y claro, si no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pero sus razones eran bastante diferentes a las de Shura. Si todavía conservaba su miembro viril era gracias a su más que hábil oratoria, y ciertamente lo que había visto en el despacho de Saori no lo había afectado… A diferencia de Kaname, quien cayó al suelo desmayada en el mismísimo momento en el que la Diosa comenzó a descargarse con el pobre esclavo que tenía atado sobre el escritorio, haciéndolo reventar de un golpe de puño con toda la fuerza de su cosmos.

Como era de esperarse, él tampoco logró escapar de las secuelas de su furia: luego del baño de sangre que significó hacer explotar el abdomen de aquel hombre, Saori se encargó de moler a golpes al cangrejo, dejándolo bastante adolorido y lastimado. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer todo eso no le parecía gran cosa… estaba preparado para sufrir y en cierta manera era su deber, por mucho que le pesase.

No obstante lo que sucedería luego no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, y eso fue lo que terminó por afectarlo al punto en el que después no podría dormir. Tras ser consolado por su amigo Afrodita, alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana Death Mask se encargó de llevar a la inerte Kaname hacia el Templo de Géminis. Encontrándose cerca de su propio hogar comenzó a sentir el cosmos de Kanon completamente fuera de sí, dando vueltas en los alrededores, llamándola a los gritos.

Apuró el paso y lo llamó pero el menor de los gemelos, al verla toda ensangrentada, perdió la razón y se le abalanzó encima, acusándolo de haberla lastimado. Dicha acción terminó por incomodar mucho a Máscara, siendo esa una de las pocas veces en las que no había hecho nada para que la muchacha quede en semejante estado. Bueno, si se ponía a hilar fino tendría que admitir que había tenido algo de intimidad con ella, pero eso no era lo que causó su desmayo ni su "baño de sangre".

Cáncer quiso explicarle a Kanon todo lo que había sucedido, más aún las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios, optando por callar y entregársela al joven geminiano. Rápidamente él la tomó entre sus brazos y al estrecharla rompió en llanto desconsolado, dejándose caer hacia el piso y estrujándola contra él.

Ver a ese hombre –usualmente tan jocoso y picaflor como Milo– en un estado de total de desconsuelo y tristeza fue el detonante para Cáncer. Porque si barajaba sus cartas a un nivel más abstracto, y como bien lo reconocía, Kaname era el equivalente de Saga. Ella era lo que el mayor de los gemelos amaba y adoraba, y en querer proteger el valor de su amigo a ella casi se le va la vida. Las lágrimas de aquel geminiano sólo amplificaron lo que él ya estaba sintiendo, reforzando sus propias vivencias, su propio dolor, aquel que había sentido alguna vez.

—Bueno, supongo que las cosas no salieron tan mal al final. — dijo él en voz alta, sacudiendo enérgicamente su miembro al terminar de orinar.

Sin lavarse las manos abandonó el cuarto de baño, y tras agarrar una enorme bolsa de basura comenzó a juntar las nueve o diez latas de cerveza "Istenbeck" que había dejado tiradas allí. Por ahora le servía para distraerse pero le aburría: el orden no era lo suyo, y seguiría tirado tomando si no se hubiese quedado sin provisiones.

—Mejor me voy a visitar al pececito, y de paso me doy una vuelta por el depósito…

Dejando todo a medio hacer, Death Mask salió de su casa y comenzó a subir hacia Piscis. No quería estar muy cargado al llegar, por lo que decidió que pasaría por los víveres alcohólicos a la vuelta.

A medida que se acercaba al rellano de Capricornio, una conocida voz comenzó a alzarse a los gritos, provocándole sonreír con gracia.

—¡Si ibas a estar tan histérico hubieras dormido un poco más!

—¡Ya calla! ¿¡Si seguía durmiendo quién se encargaría de enseñarte estas cosas!? ¡No te dije que pares de limpiar!

Riéndose ante la nueva discusión que estaban presentando Afrodita y Corinne, el joven dio los últimos pasos que lo separaban de aquellas amistades. Era cierto que Piscis seguía siendo bastante molesto con ella, pero estaba seguro de que pronto se terminaría acostumbrando más a su compañía… aunque conociéndolo, sería difícil que lo admitiese o demostrase de alguna manera.

Pero al fin y al cabo, de ese tipo de cosas trataba la amistad: en ocasiones había que soportarse mutuamente, y querer al otro sin importar sus defectos.

—¡Buenas! ¡Veo que se están divirtiendo! — saludó desde la entrada al Templo, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Corinne se encontraba de rodillas sobre una porción de lo que había quedado de jardín, enterrada entre el desastre. Con guantes en sus manos –y una no muy feliz expresión– recogía todo lo que podía, ya fuesen pedazos de ramas, tierra mojada o incluso los remanentes de sus propias heces. A su lado Afrodita se encontraba cruzado de brazos, repartiendo el peso de su cuerpo de derecha a izquierda al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, malhumorado.

—¡Máscara! —exclamó contento el pisciano, y se volvió a ver a la muchacha. — Tú sigue trabajando, ahora vuelvo… más vale que no te vea holgazaneando.

La joven revoleó los ojos.

—No es que tenga otras opciones.

Y mientras Piscis daba algunos saltitos al encuentro de su amigo, aquella muchacha de dorados cabellos extendió sus manos llenas de tierra y mugre hacia él, moviendo los dedos hacia arriba y abajo, simulando como si estuviera restregándolas en las finas ropas del pisciano.

—Hola grandota. — Cáncer le habló entre risas, saludándola con la mano: claramente la había visto, y ese mero gesto había hecho que le caiga bastante mejor.

—No le hables a esta, no quiero que la distraigas. — Afrodita enseguida se lo llevó del brazo hacia un lugar más lejano, para asegurarse de que ella no pueda escucharlos. — ¿Cómo te sientes…?

—Pues como siempre.

Al contar con acceso al aliento del italiano, instintivamente Piscis se llevó la mano a la nariz: le daba repelús.

—¡Por Zeus, Ángelo! ¡Apestas a alcohol!

—No seas exagerado pececito… — él le respondió enseguida, moviendo una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Afrodita y empujándolo. — …Sabes lo mucho que me gusta la cerveza.

—¡Ay! Si no lo sabré… Pero Ángelo, con la golpiza que te han dado anoche lo que menos deberías estar haciendo es beber… ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa a descansar? Le digo a la bestia que te cuide, así sirve para algo.

—Estoy más que bien, yo me recupero rápido. — él se negó, deslizando sus ojos hacia la figura de Corinne. — Si la enfermera fuese más femenina aceptaría tu ofrecimiento, ¿eh…? Pero si la miras más de cerca, la grandota no es tan desagradable, ¿no te parece?

—Ugh dices tonterías, se parece a un orco y pues, si fuese linda, la verdad es que con tanta marimacheada no podría verlo. — Piscis se corrió un poco hacia la derecha, tapándole a su amigo el ángulo de visión de la muchacha. — Pero basta de hablar de ella, suficiente tengo con verla a diario… ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Te ves terrible, tienes los ojos muy irritados…

—Afrodita, estoy muy bien, ya deja de insistir con lo de Saori… Eres un tremendo pesado.

—¡No soy pesado! Es que me preocupo por ti… S-sabes lo mucho que te quiero.

En ese momento las mejillas de Afrodita adoptaron un leve color rosado, provocando que Máscara lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par:

—Por todos los Dioses, Afrodita… ¿Qué es esa reacción? Ya me estás asustando, te has puesto todo rojo…

—E-e- ¡estás imaginando cosas!

Completamente avergonzado por aquel sonrojo el Caballero de Piscis se dio vuelta, cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, para acrecentar aún más su incomodidad, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Corinne se encontraba mirándolos a ambos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sólo eso le bastó para terminar de ponerse rojo como un tomate, habiendo quedado en evidencia _justo_ frente a la lengua inquisidora de aquella joven que había osado tratarlo de homosexual.

—¿¡P-por qué no estás trabajando!? — le gritó como pudo, humillado. — ¡Ya verás cuando Máscara se vaya!

Death Mask se rió ante la escena que ambos estaban protagonizando, sintiéndose extrañamente cálido en su interior.

—Me gusta verte feliz… No podría haber venido nadie mejor que ella.

Enseguida Piscis frunció el ceño: ¿qué estaba diciendo? Era claro que la detestaba.

—Bueno sí, sí, ya sé, podría haber sido más bonita y mujercita, ya lo sabemos… Pero sólo imagínate, podría haberte tocado una bien idiota como la de anoche y sólo tendrías problemas.

—Tengo que admitir que pensé lo peor cuando te vi salir con ella en brazos, toda cubierta de sangre… — musitó Afrodita, suspirando por lo bajo. — Me sorprendió esa determinación…

—Ah pero si a ella no le pasó nada, sólo la hice vomitar un poco… Pero claro, obviamente no iba a soportar el ver a un hombre inocente explotar justo delante de ella, las tripas volaron por todos lados y fue bastante gracioso-

En ese entonces el pisciano lo miró con horror. Era cierto que su amigo podía ser extremadamente despiadado pero aún no se acostumbraba por completo, y a él no le gustaban esas cosas.

—Bueno está bien, no fue gracioso. — prosiguió el cangrejo, sus ojos hacia arriba. — Quedó cubierta de sangre y porquerías, cómo debe haber disfrutado Kanon el darle un baño…

—Eres tan desagradable…

—Seré desagradable, pero aún me quieres a tu lado. — Máscara le dio unas palmaditas sobre la cabeza. — Bueno pececito, fue lindo verte un rato… Tengo que volver a mi Templo, pero primero me doy una pasada por el Depósito.

—Yo debería ir yendo a cambiarme, hoy me toca la guardia de la tarde… Ese es mi castigo por haber dejado pasar a la niña de ayer.

—Al menos quien sufrió la violencia física fui yo, Saori se contuvo de tocar tu carita delicada.

El joven Caballero de Cáncer dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, elevando la mano para saludar a Corinne.

—¡Adiós grandota! ¡Cuídame al pececito!

—¡Adiós!

La rubia lo saludó enérgicamente de la misma manera, sacudiendo el brazo por arriba de su cabeza. Mientras tanto Afrodita volvió a acercarse hacia ella, ostentando un porte notoriamente amenazador.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer mención a lo de antes, ¿me oíste?

—Sí, sí…

—Tengo que irme a trabajar otra vez así que levántate y ve a la ducha, sólo tienes diez minutos… Te quiero limpia para cuando vuelva.

—¿Y recién ahora me lo dices? — Corinne no pudo evitar reprochar, saltando para ponerse de pie.

En ese instante salió disparada hacia el Templo de Piscis, el muchacho de origen sueco corriendo por detrás de ella: ¡era muy rápida!

—¡Espera! ¡Ni se te ocurra entrar sin mí…! ¡CORINNE! ¡QUÍTATE LOS ZAPATOS EMBARRADOS! ¡CORINNE!

Tal como él le pidió –de manera algo exagerada–, apenas la joven puso un pie adentro procedió a dar un salto, tomando del talón una de sus zapatillas y revoleándola hacia un costado, al igual que la segunda. Claro que había una muy sólida razón que la motivaba a cumplir de tan buena gana los caprichos del dueño de casa: esa era la tarde en la que al fin podría aventurarse en los designios de la puerta secreta… ¡lo había esperado con tantas ansias!

Y tras haber tomado la ducha más rápida de su vida, Corinne se secó y cambió a velocidades dignas de una aprendiz de amazona, presentándose ante un Afrodita bastante escéptico –el cual también portaba otro conjunto de ropa–, quien la miraba desde el marco de la puerta de entrada.

—No sé qué te acaba de poseer… — habló él de mal modo, como era costumbre. — Vamos, ya tengo que irme y es una larga caminata hacia abajo, no pienso llegar tarde.

—¡Ok!

Ella respondió lo más feliz, dando algunos saltitos hacia afuera… definitivamente, lo suyo no era disimular.

—Estás demasiado feliz, no sé qué te pasa… ¿Acaso planeas algo raro?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? Estoy de buen humor, como siempre, será que nuuunnnca me prestas la suficiente atención como para notarlo…

—No me pierdo de mucho.

—Pero quédate tranquilo Afro, su-

—¡No me llames Afro!

—Bueno, _Afrodita_ … Supongo que me quedaré un rato por aquí y luego iré a darle una visita sorpresa a Camus.

—No sé qué negocios tengas con la hielera pero ni se te ocurra causarme problemas, ¿me oíste?

—Sí, quédate tranquilo… todo estará bien.

El muy desconfiado dueño de aquel Templo se fue despacio hacia atrás, dándole la espalda a las escaleras, enviándole a Corinne una mirada inquisidora: otra vez estaba teniendo un muy mal presentimiento, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarla allí sola adentro de su casa… había algo que tenía que resguardar a toda costa.

Apenas la silueta de Afrodita se perdió a la distancia, la joven se abalanzó con desesperación sobre las herramientas de jardinería que habían quedado allí a un costado del lugar donde ella había estado trabajando más temprano. Buscó la que más le serviría para vulnerar la puerta, y cargándola entre sus brazos corrió hacia la parte trasera del Templo. Con sus dedos volvió a palpar la superficie, y al encontrar el huequito donde trababa la cerradura colocó la punta de aquel instrumento, comenzando a palanquearlo.

No fue trabajo fácil: la traba era de muy buena calidad pero con perseverancia, tras algunos minutos más de fuerza bruta Corinne logró vulnerarla. Con las ansias a flor de piel dejó en el piso la herramienta metálica y colocó ambas manos sobre la puerta, empujando hacia adentro para abrirla; pero no todo salió como lo esperaba puesto que había algo del otro lado que no la dejaba pasar, una suerte de bloque enorme de madera… ¿Acaso sería un mueble?

La joven pausó un segundo para tomar aire. Elongó un poco en el lugar, inspirando profundamente, concentrándose para usar toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitiesen. Ese no era momento para rendirse, ¡a ella nada le ganaba! Era una aventura frente a sus ojos, más cerca que nunca en todos esos días que llevaba allí en el Santuario, así que no la dejaría pasar por nada en el mundo.

Y ahora sí, con energías renovadas, Corinne otra vez comenzó a aplicar presión sobre la puerta, intentando con todo su empeño correr del medio lo que sea que estuviese separándola de aquel secreto. Su esfuerzo dio frutos puesto que, una bisagra rota mediante, al fin aquella supuesta construcción cedió, dejándole una rendija más que suficiente para poder escabullirse adentro.

Pero para su sorpresa, entre el marco de la entrada secreta y el mueble se escabullía algo de luz, como si la lámpara de aquella habitación hubiese sido dejada prendida adrede.

— _Oh my god I'm so excited_ (Oh por Dios, estoy tan emocionada)… — dijo ella entre dientes, dando algunos saltitos de adolescente enamorada. — _I'm going in!_ (¡Voy a entrar!)

No obstante, medio torso y toda la cabeza adentro, Corinne se encontró con un panorama que la dejó absolutamente muda.

๑۩۩๑

Diez de la noche.

El martes aún no terminaba, pero el trabajo para el exhausto Santo de Piscis había llegado a un final… al menos por los próximos días, obviamente a menos que a Saori se le cruzasen los cables nuevamente y volviese a cargarlo de trabajo en represalia.

Tras recibir a su tan ansiado relevo Afrodita se despidió a medias de su compañero de guardia, Aioros, quien no se encontraba del mejor humor en aquella noche, pero poco le importaban sus razones: lo único que quería hacer ahora era llegar a casa, darse una buena ducha caliente e irse a la cama.

El camino hacia arriba fue largo, como siempre. La mente del pisciano oscilaba de aquí hacia allá, dejándose llevar por el mar que envolvía sus pensamientos, coronados por esa inestabilidad que usualmente los caracterizaba. Era difícil dudar tanto en un mundo tan cruel como ese, en un mundo donde las cosas debían ser estrictas, donde la división sólo podía concebirse como "ser una cosa" o bien "ser otra".

Porque él se conocía bien, se sabía y asumía un hombre hecho y derecho, lo cual lo no confundía. ¿Qué era lo que le daba tantas dudas…? Tiempo atrás había asumido que mucho de lo que sentía era miedo al rechazo, a que no lo entiendan y lo cataloguen, por eso cuando Corinne lo enfrentó de esa manera tan natural él reaccionó con violencia. Tantas veces se había imaginado ese momento en el que alguien lo increpase… Se había preparado pero en el momento en el que sintió la expresión acusadora de la joven sólo quiso terminar con todo, eliminarla de la faz de la Tierra para jamás volver a tener que enfrentar un momento similar, tan doloroso y desgarrador.

Afrodita no mentía cuando decía que le gustaban –y mucho– las mujeres. Si bien ahora ya no era el Don Juan de antes, aún seguía disfrutando de una noche de pasión junto al cuerpo desnudo de una bella dama. Pero con el paso de los años su asocialidad creció, paralelamente a ese nerviosismo que le generaba la cercanía de su único amigo Death Mask, y cada vez más se instaló en su mente esa dualidad extraña que le provocaba el no saberse definido de ninguna manera.

Porque él comprendía muy bien que no tenía nadie con quien hablarlo. Máscara era una persona muy machista y si llegaba siquiera a esbozar qué era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba a su lado, estaba seguro de que lo perdería para siempre. No sólo eso, sino que además su pasatiempo secreto sólo terminaba de complicar las cosas… Naturalmente, era mucho más fácil pasar una vida de soledad en la que sólo sería castigado por sus propios pensamientos autodestructivos, compartiendo con su propio interior todo aquello que lo hacía feliz de verdad, y con Cáncer lo que era socialmente aceptable.

Cómo se atrevía Corinne a arruinar su vida ya armada para volver a sumirla en el dolor del desconcierto, eso era algo que no podía tolerar. Por supuesto que no estaba bien maltratarla, pero eso lo ayudaba a mitigar sus penas…

Bastante sufrimiento ya era para él el tener que contenerse todo el tiempo.

Por suerte para el Guardián de Piscis, al entrar a su casa se encontró con que ella no estaba. Suspiró con alivio, desperezándose allí en el medio de la sala de estar; y se dirigió hacia el baño, en donde tomó la humeante ducha que tanto había deseado. Ahora sí, al fin se encontraba completamente relajado… todavía todo estaba sumido en el silencio, lo que le indicaba que ella aún no se encontraba de vuelta. Lejos de preocuparse por Corinne, el joven pisciano mostró una gran sonrisa de paz y se dirigió hacia su habitación secreta para chequear que todo se encontrase en condiciones, tal como era su tradición cada noche antes de dormir.

Sin embargo al acercarse a la puerta, el mundo se le vino abajo. Giró el picaporte con violencia y prácticamente empujó la estructura de madera que lo separaba de su hobby.

—¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ ADENTRO!? — exclamó fuera de sí.

En el momento en el que notó la manera en la que ella lucía, no logró volver a articular palabra alguna.

Como era lógico en una situación así, Corinne también se había sorprendido al entrar. Ni en sus sueños había pensado en descubrir algo semejante: la habitación secreta de Afrodita era, nada más ni nada menos que un precioso camarín. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de blanco, provocando que resalten los millones de colores que se esparcían en las prendas y disfraces femeninos que colgaban de los varios percheros que el pisciano tenía allí, esparcidos en los alrededores. Un enorme mueble de madera era lo que tapaba la entrada que ella había descubierto, y adentro había numerosas cajas con accesorios, alhajas y similares; pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la cantidad de pelucas que él tenía: fácilmente llegaba a las cincuenta o sesenta, cada una en su propia bolsita. Al costado de la habitación se alzaba un enorme escritorio, con un aún más grande espejo –colgando de la pared– rodeado de bombillas de luz, y sobre el mismo reposaba organizadamente una extensísima colección de maquillaje.

—¡Esto es increíble! — ella dijo con una enorme sonrisa, emocionada. — ¿Por qué esconderías algo así…?

Afrodita aún continuaba mirándola anonadado, y no era para menos: la joven se había puesto una de sus pelucas preferidas, y además había osado maquillarse directamente con los aplicadores de los envases, en lugar de usar pinceles que luego podría desinfectar. Ella sólo le mostraba su alegría sentada desde el taburete del escritorio, portando con una gracia increíble aquellos largos y lacios cabellos color chocolate; su amplia mueca destacada por un labial rojo cuyo subtono frío no le sentaba tan bien, pero que definitivamente hacía su trabajo. Sus ojos mostraban algo de sombra brillosa bastante mal aplicada, pero el trabajo a medio hacer se perdía en lo bellos que lucían sus irises gracias a la máscara de pestañas.

Ahora se sentía a punto de desvanecerse frente a ella, todo era demasiado fuerte y podía llegar a tener reacciones extrañas si no se calmaba.

—E-esto es inconcebible… Tenías prohibida la entrada… ¿C-cómo…?

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento mucho, de verdad no fue mi intención entrar.

—Explícate por favor, o no respondo de mí. — Piscis musitó por lo bajo intentando controlar su respiración, tocándose la sien con la yema de los dedos. — Y hablo muy en serio.

Y a pesar de lo genial que todo le había resultado a la joven con peluca, no le era ajeno el hecho de que verla allí adentro estaba siendo muy complicado para él, en especial considerando que aquella habitación era justamente el lugar al cual le estaba prohibida su entrada.

Era evidente que Afrodita de Piscis escondía muchísimas más cosas de las que aparentaba.

—Sucede que hace unos días atrás, paseando por los alrededores del Templo en una de tus guardias, encontré una puerta aquí en la parte trasera… Supongo que la emoción me ganó y busqué la manera de escabullirme, pero no tenía la menor idea de que desembocaría en esto… Te pido disculpas, Afrodita. — Corinne explicó, realmente sintiéndose algo culpable por llegar a incomodarlo así. — Perdóname por haber roto tu confianza.

—Por favor, lárgate. — le pidió él, moderando la voz. — Quítate esa peluca y sal de la habitación.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza y procedió a suavizar aún más la expresión de su rostro, acomodándose en el asiento.

—Antes de eso me gustaría que conversemos un rato… No te veo para nada bien, y me está preocupando.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? De todos los lugares del Santuario a los que te podrías haber metido, justo tenía que ser aquí… Sólo quieres hacerme pasar vergüenza, es eso, ¿o no?

—Afrodita, ¡es que no sabía que esa puerta era para esta misma habitación…! Te juro que no ha sido con malas intenciones, pero ahora no entiendo nada de esto… O sea, me parece increíble pero, ¿por favor me explicas? ¿Qué hacen todas estas cosas en tu casa?

El pisciano tragó con fuerza: se sentía extremadamente acorralado y el panorama no podía hacer más que empeorar. Miró hacia los costados, pensando a toda velocidad en qué respuesta podría darle, en algo que le evitase más preguntas incómodas.

—E-es todo material de trabajo. — finalmente le contestó, tartamudeando un poco contra su voluntad. — S-solía ocuparme del vestuario y el maquillaje para Saori y sus amigas.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad…?

La joven lo miraba, sus ojos denotando una gran decepción.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué crees? Bastante que te he respondido, d-debería haberte sacado a las patadas.

Corinne sólo se mordió el labio en un gesto de angustia y procedió a abrir el cajón más grande de aquel escritorio. En ese instante Piscis se supo perdido: lo había descubierto y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora se convertiría en el hazmerreír del Santuario y probablemente también en la perra de la Dueña de aquel predio… Estaba destinado a pasar vergüenza hasta el último segundo de su vida.

En aquella gaveta de gran profundidad reposaba, escondido con mucho cuidado, el más preciado tesoro de Corinne: su equipo fotográfico, el cual Afrodita le había sustraído tiempo atrás en un claro intento de alejarla de su propiedad. Ella sólo se limitó a prenderlo, y acercándose algunos pasos hacia él, puso enfrente la pantalla de aquel artefacto.

—¿Cómo explicas esto…?

Allí en la memoria interna reposaban cientos de fotos del sueco portando diferentes atavíos femeninos. Las " _selfies_ " eran las que más abundaban, en las cuales modelaba increíbles maquillajes y cambios de look, sus expresiones y acabado final siendo dignas de un modelo famoso. Por supuesto que las fotos no eran para nada profesionales, muchas estaban mal encuadradas y otras tantas fuera de foco o en pésimas condiciones de luz, pero eso no le quitaba brillo a la excelente habilidad que el pisciano tenía para aquel arte de la caracterización.

—¿Por qué me mientes así? — ella habló dolida, mirándolo a los ojos. — Esto que haces no tiene absolutamente nada de malo… Eres muy talentoso Afrodita, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

¿Estaba hablando en serio…?

—¿Qué diablos dices, Corinne? ¿Qué acaso no ves…? ¡Soy un hombre! — él le respondió, angustiado. — Pero no soy cualquier hombre… Soy un Caballero de la Orden de Atena que vive en el Santuario, con una Diosa trastornada y siniestra, ¿tú en serio crees que puedo ir por todos lados gritando a los cuatro vientos que mi hobby es vestirme de mujer? Y además, ¿qué te hace creer que debería decirte la verdad?

—¡Soy tu compañera! — exclamó ella, posando la cámara sobre el escritorio para volver a acercarse a él. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros del pisciano y lo miró a los ojos, compungida: ya lo sospechaba pero ahora había terminado de comprenderlo… Por eso Afrodita sufría tanto. — Vivo aquí contigo, estamos juntos… Y aunque me detestes yo siempre he querido acercarme a ti y que seamos amigos… A mí no me pareces raro ni enfermo, yo te acepto así como eres.

—¡Pues claro que no soy raro ni enfermo! Y yo no pedí que vengas, la muy perversa de Saori te ha mandado a propósito para arruinarme la vida, así que no tengo por qué hablar contigo sobre mis intimidades… Que seas mi compañera no significa nada.

—Sí que lo significa, no seas tan negado a la compañía de otro ser humano a quien le interesas.

—Corinne por favor, ya me descubriste, ¿ahora qué? ¿Piensas obligarme a ser tu amigo…? No tengo por qué ser sincero contigo.

—¡Pero es que el problema es que tampoco eres sincero contigo mismo! O al menos así se ve desde afuera. — la joven insistió, tratando de captar más información sobre él. — Afrodita… ¿Eres gay?

El pisciano se rió por lo bajo y le devolvió la mirada. Tenía que admitirlo… aquel cabello le sentaba muy bien, el largo y la textura del mismo afinando las facciones musculosas de su cuerpo. Definitivamente ahora parecía otra persona: se veía como una mujer, como una muchacha bastante femenina –a comparación de cómo lucía en el día a día– y empoderada, pero que todavía portaba un sensual dejo de compasión.

—A mí me gustan las mujeres, ya te lo dije. — contestó Afrodita, tomando las manos de Corinne para quitárselas de los hombros. — No estoy mintiéndote.

Y aunque él insistiese, la joven jamás le creería… Ella estaba convencidísima de que él no quería asumirlo, no entendía cómo podía ser tan cabeza dura, especialmente cuando estaba tratando de hacer lo posible para que confíe en que no lo rechazaría. Enseguida lo tomó de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él: si con eso lograba hacerlo sentir contenido, entonces estaba perfecto.

—Afrodita, no quiero ser pesada pero-

—Pues entonces no lo seas y cállate. — la interrumpió.

—He visto como actúas cuando estas con DM, solo se honesto… hazlo por ti, no por mí. — volvió a arremeter ella, apretándole más las manos. — Puedo entender por lo que estás pasando, a mi hermano mayor también le costó mucho salir del closet.

Afrodita suspiró con fuerza, ladeando un poco el rostro. Las manos de la joven se sentían cálidas y le sorprendía lo preciosa que se estaba viendo… ¿ese era el mismo animal salvaje que correteaba de un lado al otro haciéndolo renegar? ¿Era la misma mujer que usualmente le generaba tanto rechazo? Odiaba siquiera el hecho de pensar en eso, y más lo irritaba notar las buenas intenciones que ella estaba teniendo con él.

—Ya te dije que no soy homosexual… — Piscis susurró, en un tono de voz que jamás había utilizado junto a ella. — De verdad me gustan mucho las mujeres pero no todas, mis estándares son altos.

—Sabes que no tiene nada de malo, ¿no? Si te gustan los hombres está bien, no voy a juzgarte…

—Qué pesada eres.

Él entendía muy bien la confusión de Corinne. Considerando que había descubierto que a él le gustaba vestirse de mujer, y aunque una cosa no tuviese nada que ver con la otra, comprendía que ella asociase eso con las miraditas que se le escapaban junto a Máscara. Pero le molestaba que fuese tan insistente, en especial cuando no le mentía: a él le atraían las mujeres femeninas, y en ese momento ella lucía como una de ellas.

—Quiero que te quedes en silencio por un rato… — dijo por lo bajo, utilizando el mismo agarre de la muchacha para tironearla contra el cuerpo de él. — Sólo cállate.

Sin que Corinne entendiese demasiado, el Santo de Piscis la acorraló contra el escritorio y le clavó un profundo beso, viendo sus manos liberadas producto del shock que aquello le causó a la joven. Ella abrió los ojos por puro instinto, encontrándose con que él la miraba fijamente: en esos orbes sólo había oscuridad y calma, un sacudón que la atrapaba a medida que él la agarraba de la cadera y la presionaba bajo el apriete de su musculoso cuerpo.

Piscis recorrió la boca de la muchacha con hambre de más, con la sed que sólo los prisioneros podían experimentar… Porque eso era él, un prisionero de su propia vida, de la mentira y de la negación que había estaba intentando tapar desde hacía años. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que tocaba a una mujer…? Probablemente él mismo se había cerrado a aquello cuando descubrió que algo extraño le estaba pasando con Death Mask, en consecuente privándose siquiera de la experimentación, de algo tan básico como el contacto humano.

Pero avanzar a través de los finos labios de la joven le estaba dando paz. Eso que él había creído muerto en sí mismo aún estaba rebosante y la libido comenzaba a hacerlo perder la razón: cerró los ojos enseguida, con fuerza, y subió sus manos hacia las mejillas de Corinne, tomándola por el rostro firmemente. Con la cabeza levemente de costado profundizó el beso, un gemido escapándosele adentro de aquella confundida boca que respondía a cuentagotas, sin saber bien qué hacer ante el avance de aquel hombre que –hubiera jurado– era completamente homosexual.

Intentando tomar algo de distancia Corinne movió su cuello hacia atrás, interrumpiendo el beso, pero ahora Afrodita se había transformado en un carnívoro _especialmente_ asertivo, así que no la dejaría ir bajo ningún aspecto. Continuó sosteniéndola por el rostro y bajó la otra mano hacia la entrepierna de la muchacha, para luego hacerla separar más las extremidades inferiores: allí se acomodó, pegando sus estrechas caderas a las de ella, y comenzó a moverse despacio, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para sentir cómo su inflada intimidad rozaba el sexo de la joven a través de la tela.

 _Quería comérsela_ … quería comerse a esa muchacha de largos cabellos marrones, quería desgarrarla hasta lo más profundo; y ya a punto de explotar procedió a forzarla de espaldas contra el escritorio, todos los maquillajes siendo desplazados salvajemente, dándole un tirón que inevitablemente hizo que a Corinne se le resbale la peluca hacia un costado.

—A-a… ¿Afrodita…? — balbuceó ella asustada, el labial rojo completamente corrido alrededor de su boca. — ¿P-podemos parar…?

Piscis la miraba desencajado, también ostentando manchas de aquel profundo cereza hasta en la punta de la nariz. Su erección aún se mantenía allí contra ella, pero él no podía dejar de observar cómo el pelo corto de la muchacha se salía por debajo de media peluca, bajando al joven a la Tierra de inmediato.

Apenas cayó en la cuenta de lo que casi había sucedido con _esa_ Corinne, Afrodita la soltó de inmediato y le arrebató el postizo, peinándolo incesantemente con la punta de los dedos. No tenía manera de esconder lo avergonzado que se sentía, su expresión de pánico lo entregaba aunque no quisiese… Todo eso era demasiado surreal, pero lo único que no podía negar era el inmenso bienestar que le estaba generando el haber retomado su pasión para con el género femenino. Obviamente eso no hacía desaparecer la confusión que Cáncer le generaba, pero por lo menos le daba algo de luz para soportarlo… y había sido gracias a ella, a lo metiche e insistente que era.

—¿Estás bien…? — le preguntó ella, viéndolo en ese estado que no lograba interpretar.

El muchacho colocó la peluca sobre su pecho y levantó el rostro, concediéndole una extraña sonrisa a la –ahora nuevamente– rubia: era evidente que no admitiría lo mucho que ella lo había ayudado, pero al menos de esa manera no tan humillante se encargaría de hacerle saber que no estaba enfadado con ella. Luego le dio la espalda y guardó el postizo en su respectiva bolsa, la joven aprovechando para reincorporarse, manteniendo algo de distancia de él… No quería que reaccione mal ni que la malinterprete.

Ahora parado en el marco de la puerta, el semblante del pisciano había vuelto a la normalidad. Se veía bien ridículo con todo el rostro manchado de labial, pero en esa ocasión Corinne siquiera esbozó una sonrisa: se encontraba conmocionada por lo que había sucedido entre ambos, y no sabía cómo dejar pasar toda esa incomodidad.

Simplemente, sobrellevar el maltrato diario al que estaba acostumbrada e ignoraba era como un juego de niños en comparación a la extrañeza de todo aquello. Es decir… ¡había tenido un muy intenso intercambio de besos con un joven que a todas luces gritaba su homosexualidad!

¿¡Qué diablos había pasado!?

—Luego hablamos sobre esto. — Afrodita habló, su tono brotando igual de rudo que siempre. — Ahora ordena esto y luego vete a dormir.

Ella asintió como por inercia, sólo reaccionando en el momento en el que sintió el portazo del pisciano, finalmente encontrándose sola:

— _WHAAAAAAAAAT!? WHAT THE FUCK DID JUST…!?_ (¿¡QUÉEEE!? ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ACABA DE…!?)

Del otro lado Piscis sólo pudo atinar a reír.

—Sí que es ruidosa, la muy desgraciada… — pensó para sí, cohibiendo esa sonrisa que quería apoderarse de la entereza de su rostro.

Una enorme libertad lo invadía, un viento cálido y al mismo tiempo fresco… algo que hacía rato que no sentía. Y sí, ya lo entendía: al fin había llegado el día en el que podría comenzar a vivir otra vez.

Sólo debía saltar al vacío y correr sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué tal han pasado la Navidad? No puedo creer que ya estemos prácticamente a fin de año... Se ha pasado tan rápido e_e.**

 **Terminando este 2017, no tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento para todos ustedes. No quiero aburrirlos así que no lo haré demasiado largo, pero "Cocoon" tiene un enorme significado emocional para mí. Si bien siempre le pongo atención a todos mis trabajos, este capullito se lleva el premio... Las personas que me sigan en mi página de facebook sabrán a lo que me refiero. Gracias a "Cocoon" he logrado salir del pozo literario en el que estuve durante muchos, muuchos años, y si ha llegado a crecer tanto es gracias a ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Sé que siempre agradezco pero permítanme hacerlo una vez más, porque lo increíbles que han sido conmigo -al no ser conocida aquí en este fandom a pesar de escribir para el desde mis doce años- no tiene nombre...**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a Eville de Capricornio, quien cumple años mañana 30 de diciembre :D Ojalá pases un día hermoso junto a tu preciosa y bondadosa familia :'D**

 **Ya terminando estas notas de autor -que para variar (?), se han extendido un poco-, ¡les deseo a todos unas muy felices celebraciones de año nuevo!**

 **Este 2018 continuarán leyendo muchos de mis trabajos para Saint Seiya, no sólo en "Cocoon" y en "Pulsión" (la cual será retomada a la brevedad) si no también en otras cositas que estoy preparando por separado... Esto recién comienza ;D.**

 **¡Los quiero a todos!**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 35-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor Saga todavía continuaba preso. Eran desconocidos para él los intentos que sus amigos estaban realizando para poder ayudarlo, o bien para mitigar su sufrimiento allí adentro de la cárcel subterránea del Santuario.

En esos fríos días –y muy en contra de sus suposiciones originales– las visitas de la Diosa no habían sido de demasiada relevancia: había restringido su presencia a un juego de miradas frías, tan oscuras como el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero con un brillo muy particular de malicia. Lo único que hacía en esos largos minutos en los que lo espiaba minuciosamente era medirlo a la perfección… Lo controlaba con una estudiada tesitura, burlándose de él e incitándolo hacia la locura en los momentos en los que lo encontraba más vulnerable, los cuales estaban mostrando ser cada vez más abundantes.

Y, en resumidas cuentas, esto era algo totalmente lógico. Saga sabía muy bien, no sólo porque la conocía sino también por su experiencia como Caballero a su servicio y las tareas que a tal efecto le fueron encomendadas, que el hecho de que hasta ahora viniese escapando de cualquier tipo de castigo solamente auguraba el peor de los resultados. Conocía por completo la estrategia de Saori: primero lo quebraría mediante la expectativa, castigándolo psicológicamente con su negativa presencia, augurándole constantemente una reprimenda que sabía de entrada que no aplicaría; y luego, cuando las condiciones deplorables de aquel lugar hubiesen causado mella en él, procedería a aplicar alguna de sus típicas perversiones, llevándolo cada vez más hacia el límite hasta llegar a vaya a saber dónde ella desease.

La celda en la que Géminis había sido encerrado era uno de los lugares más desagradables que albergaba el Santuario. Nada de luz natural llegaba hacia allí abajo pero tampoco lo hacía la artificial, sólo un par de escuetas lámparas amarillas en el techo, a los extremos del pasillo. Cada habitáculo contaba con un hueco, el cual oficiaba de sanitario para cualquier necesidad que embargase el cuerpo de los allí prisioneros y que parecía jamás haber sido limpiado. A la constante oscuridad se le sumaban la sed y el hambre, sólo se le daba de comer pan duro dos veces al día, junto con un vaso de agua en cada ocasión.

Durante esos días de encierro aquel Caballero Dorado había logrado encontrar una extraña –y dudosa– satisfacción al conversar con ese desconocido que compartía la prisión con él. El anonimato era ciertamente desesperante, pero no menos interesante, manteniendo a la mente de Saga de desarrollar tendencias enfermizas, más aun no sosegaba en su totalidad los efectos de la reclusión constante. Casi siempre sus charlas tomaban lugar luego de cada comida, una vez el guarda hubiese abandonado el lugar, y aquel desconocido había terminado por convertirse en el depósito de las inquietudes que comenzaban a abordar al geminiano: aunque lo escondiese frente a Saori lo más que pudiese, era innegable que estaba comenzando a sentirse muy vulnerable. La calidez le hacía muchísima falta y para colmo todavía no había vuelto a recibir ninguna visita de sus amigos…

Estaba siendo muy difícil soportar así, en especial cuando no sabía cuánto le quedaría de consciencia.

El ritmo habitual de deglución de aquel duro pan era de algunos pocos minutos y luego, como cada doce horas, el mayor de los gemelos procedió a devolverle la vajilla al Guardia de Plata de aquel turno. Luego se recostó contra una de las paredes, estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza, y un enorme gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo dejó en evidencia:

—Sabes que terminarás perdiendo toda tu fibra muscular de seguir aquí, ¿no…?

Aquella voz se extendió desde la otra punta, dando un nuevo comienzo a la sesión de descargue para el gemelo mayor.

—La verdad es que no tengo demasiados recuerdos de lo que me ha costado obtener este cuerpo. — admitió Saga mientras se palpaba los pectorales. — Es como si de un día para el otro me hubiese transformado.

—Lo más gracioso es que aunque quisieses mantenerte activo físicamente aquí te matan de hambre, así que tampoco tendrías energías para hacerlo.

—No me sorprende, es más que probable que todo esté calculado.

—Así es Saga… Eres muy inteligente, ¿eh? A mí me tomó más de un mes darme cuenta… Y yo pensando que les había quedado un cargamento grande de pan y sólo me daban las sobras.

El geminiano se rió un poco, dejando salir una pizca de su tensión.

—Simplemente me pareció algo obvio, pero tienes razón, ya me siento un poco más flojo que antes…

—¡Te lo dije! Y luego se pondrá peor, créeme.

—Suena como si tuvieses mucha experiencia en esta pocilga olorosa. — insinuó Géminis, lanzando el cebo a ver si aquel desconocido picaba…

Simplemente ya estaba cansado de las incógnitas. Primero Kaname, luego un supuesto pasado y ahora este hombre de la celda… ¿en algún momento dejaría de sentirse tan perdido?

—No te diré quién soy. — le respondieron enseguida, la voz risueña.

—Bueno, veo que esta vez tampoco he logrado conocerte más. — Saga sonrió de vuelta, procurando que su cabeza resbale hacia el costado con cuidado. — Pero estoy seguro de que llevas aquí bastante tiempo.

—Creo que ya ha pasado un año… Creo, porque hace rato que he dejado de contar.

—Vaaaya… Así que un año, ¿eh?

Aquel período de tiempo que en libertad se pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ahora tomaba dimensiones alarmantemente asfixiantes para Saga. El mero pensamiento de pasar trescientos sesenta y cinco días padeciendo esos tormentos era cuanto menos, digno de suicidio.

—No te conozco, pero tengo que decir que me inspiras admiración.

—Qué raro oír eso, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque me resulta increíble que luego de un año de estar aquí encerrado aún continúes manteniendo semejante buen carácter.

Al oír la respuesta de Géminis aquel hombre guardó silencio. El Santo de la tercera casa respetó sus tiempos, dándole lugar a que procese y ordene sus pensamientos.

—Eres demasiado inmaduro, Saga…

—Quizás es cierto.

—Sucede que todo pasa por tu cabeza, por tu mente. — acotó el extraño. — Aquí más que nunca es importante que construyas fuerza emocional, en especial cuando no tienes la menor idea de cuánto tiempo te queda en este basural.

—Supongo que tienes mucha razón…

—Claro que la tengo muchacho, no me gusta admitirlo pero he vivido mucho.

—Ahora que lo dices, suenas como un anciano pero tu voz no es la de alguien mayor…

—¡Oye! — lo interrumpió el otro, mostrándose indignado. — Tener el espíritu joven es lo único que importa.

—En eso opino igual que tú, ¿y sabes qué? La juventud está terriblemente sobrevalorada.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Vamos a ver si sigues pensando lo mismo dentro de veinte o treinta años más.

—Si hacerme mayor me trae sabiduría entonces espero la vejez con los brazos abiertos… Ser joven significa ser inmaduro, y bueno, terminar en lugares como estos.

—Que hayas terminado aquí no es más que consecuencia de tus decisiones, hayan sido malas o buenas… No tiene nada que ver con que seas grande o no, caso contrario-

—¿Caso contrario un adulto como tú no estaría preso aquí como un perro?

—A lo que voy es que no sirve de nada que sigas pensando en esas nimiedades, sólo tienes que enfocarte en volverte más fuerte mentalmente para que el encierro no te dañe…. Asumo que sigues dando tantas vueltas sobre eso porque no quieres asumir el motivo por el cual has terminado privado de tu libertad, del cual, por cierto, no me has hablado.

—Porque tú tampoco lo has hecho, pero igual te agradezco el consejo.

—Honestamente ni yo sé por qué me han traído aquí abajo.

El geminiano frunció el ceño, pegándose a los barrotes.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que no sabes?

—No recuerdo haber hecho nada que me convierta en merecedor de este castigo… Y al final de cuentas la única persona que me debía explicaciones ha desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, así que imagínate si no he tenido que ser fuerte. — aquella voz desconocida habló. — El amor puede ser decepcionante, pero a lo último termina siendo lo último que nos queda…

Qué claro podía oírlo: en el timbre de aquel hombre se desnudaba un muy bien guardado sufrimiento, canalizado tan sutilmente que era imposible no empatizar, en especial cuando él mismo estaba experimentando algo similar.

—Si hablamos de amar, creo que ese ha sido mi pecado. — le confesó Saga, casi en un susurro. —Pero ellos pretendían de mi algo que no podía darles… Ellos insistían con su felicidad, restregándome en la cara algo que se supone que debería recordar, algo que me involucraba, pero no lo entiendo, no siento que tenga algo en el fondo que pueda brindarme esas explicaciones.

—Un momento, un momento… ¿ellos? ¿En plural?

—Sí, no estoy loco todavía.

—Puff qué bueno que lo digas… ¿A quién te refieres?

—A mi hermano y a ella.

—Oh, ya veo, y supongo que esa "ella" es de quién te has enamorado.

—Es más que un enamoramiento, realmente es amor… Pero como buen idiota no me di cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde y sólo terminé alejándome.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Ella no correspondió tus sentimientos?

—No es tan simple…

—¿Estás seguro, Saga? Sabes que todo se dificultará tanto como tú lo desees… Si buscas simpleza pues eso recibirás, pero en cambio si abrazas una relación retorcida entonces tu inconsciente te traicionará y terminarás cayendo en eso. — le dijo el otro hombre, con mucha sencillez. — Ahora que tienes tiempo de sobra con tu propia mente piénsalo mejor, ¿de verdad era tan complicado todo?

Allí mismo Saga abrió los ojos con fuerza, clavándolos a la horrible pared que tenía enfrente. La saliva pasó a través de su garganta, amarga a pesar de carecer de gusto… Esa persona le recordaba un poco a su amigo Shaka de Virgo, aunque era más metiche y menos paciente, ni hablar de su avispado humor. Era increíble que un desconocido como ese lograse entenderlo de esa manera _y tenía toda la maldita razón_ : él amaba a Kaname, y ella también parecía sentir algo más por él, aunque no se lo había dicho con claridad pudo sentirlo en ese beso que intercambiaron en esa mañana tan triste. Lo que había pasado entre su amada y Kanon, aunque le hiriese el ego, no tendría que haber sido causal para ponerse así… Nadie tenía nada serio con nadie, es decir, no existían obligaciones que cumplir entre ninguna de las partes, y era sabido para él el hecho de que su hermano fuese un patán… ¿Qué diablos esperaba de él?

—Lo que pasa es que muchas veces la realidad nos asusta… — retomó el extraño. —En especial cuando las cosas se dan de forma natural y sencilla, la facilidad de todo nos espanta, nos hace creer que es todo una mentira y terminamos por complicarlo sólo para sentir una falsa sensación de seguridad… Somos estúpidos por autoboicotearnos así… Y tú eres un Caballero así que tu posición es mil veces peor Saga, deberías saber que en tu tipo de vida no hay demasiadas ocasiones de llegar a esa felicidad.

Un gemido algo angustiado le hizo notar a aquel hombre desconocido que quizás había ido muy lejos por esa noche, por lo que se llamó a reserva:

—Creo que es mejor que de momento abandonemos esta conversación.

Saga no le respondió en ningún momento. De a poco se había ido acomodando contra los barrotes, los ojos cerrándosele entre el dolor de su propia estupidez.

Tiempo después un sacudón lo despertó violentamente: alguien estaba abriendo la cerradura de su puerta y alzó los ojos…

Otra vez era ella.

—Mi queridísimo Saga… No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte.

Al reconocer la voz de Saori los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron en defensa propia, y no era para menos puesto que todo indicaba que esta vez sí haría algo: en una de las manos cargaba una bolsa y en la otra un enorme balde con agua. La joven dio un paso hacia adentro, portando esa enorme sonrisa lasciva que tanto disfrutaba.

—Mi Diosa, ¿a qué le debo el honor de su visita? — musitó él con pocos ánimos, inclinándose ante los tacos blancos de Saori.

—Ay Saga, Saga… Cómo me gusta tenerte aislado de todo, esto es más divertido de lo que había pensado originalmente… — le respondió ella emocionada, apoyando sus pertenencias en el suelo. — Lo mejor de esto es ver las reacciones de tus cercanos, en especial de esa muchachita tan tonta…

El geminiano frunció el ceño, aprovechando a esconder su descontento en la cabeza gacha. ¿Muchachita tonta? ¿A quién se referiría Saori…? ¿Acaso…? No, era imposible, Kaname ya se había ido hace rato. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba insinuando esa demente.

—Como sabrás he venido a verte varias veces pero aunque no lo creas, incluso una mente tan perfecta como la mía se queda sin ideas en ocasiones…

—Discúlpeme Mi Diosa, pero no estaría entendiendo…

—¿Y quién dijo que tenías que entender? Tú sólo harás lo que yo disponga, no te me pongas dominante porque terminarás aún peor de lo que pienso dejarte.

—Lo siento. — enseguida acotó el mayor de los gemelos, tragándose la rabia. — Por favor perdone mi impertinencia Mi Diosa, puede proseguir.

Ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, estudiándolo una última vez.

—Quítate la ropa ahora mismo.

Tras escuchar las órdenes de Saori, Géminis procedió a acatar a sus palabras con rapidez; más aún no lograba deshacerse de la vergüenza: estaba realmente sucio, hacía ya días que no tomaba un buen baño y nada indicaría que pudiese hacerlo pronto. El pelo se le había vuelto una maraña grasosa y sus axilas apestaban a sudor seco, ni hablar de sus partes íntimas…

Saori escudriñó cada centímetro de desnudez de su Caballero y enseguida tomó una cajita de adentro de aquella bolsa que había traído, revoleándole a Saga lo que parecía ser un trozo pequeño de jabón.

—Límpiate urgente, no pienso tocarte en ese estado. — le indicó. — Puedes usar el agua del balde que traje.

Acto seguido Saga tomó aquel hondo recipiente plástico y comenzó a refregarse con modestia, intentando hacerlo lo más rápidamente posible para no enfadarla. El frío de la celda no le había sido tan obvio hasta que su piel tomó contacto con el agua helada que ella le trajo pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, ya era bastante suertudo por el hecho de poder higienizarse, así que, tras enjabonarse por completo, respiró bien hondo y se volcó el balde entero encima, un gruñido ahogándose entre sus labios.

—Oh… Pensé que disfrutarías más de tu baño.

—Agradezco sus buenas intenciones Mi Diosa, pero no quiero demorarla.

—Ya veo… — musitó ella, apoyando algunos de sus dedos sobre su mentón. Sonrió. — Ahora sí hueles mejor.

El muchacho volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella, intentando contener los temblores que el frío causaba en su cuerpo casi helado.

—Agradécele a la tontita, porque gracias a ella finalmente he decidido qué hacer contigo, mi querido Saga… Pero para evitar los problemas de la última vez, en esta ocasión voy a tomar recaudos.

Ante la expectativa no necesariamente positiva del mayor de los gemelos la Diosa procedió a revolver dentro de la bolsa y, acercándose a sólo pocos centímetros de Saga, lo tomó del mentón. Una cascada de sudor frío comenzó a recorrer sus extremidades, deslizándose por la totalidad de su espalda al notar que lo que ella acercaba a sus labios era una pequeña pastilla de color azul, la cual desconocía por completo…

¿Qué diablos iba a hacerle?

—Recibe tu merecido. —le dijo con sorna, metiéndosela bien adentro de la boca. El Santo de Géminis la deglutió con dificultad debido a la ausencia de algún líquido para pasarla, pero eso poco le importó a ella. —Muéstrame que la has tragado… Así, así, muy bien…

Al instante el pánico comenzó a invadirlo: ¿qué había acabado de consumir? Dudaba mucho de que se deshaga de él de esa manera tan floja, de hecho iba muy en contra de su carácter retorcido habitual, pero Saori a veces podía ser toda una sorpresa así que lo único que le quedaba era esperar, y encomendarse a todos los Dioses para que nada extraño le suceda…

—Ahora toca ser paciente por unos minutos. — ella contuvo una risita, observándolo temblar a sus pies. — ¿Qué pasa Saga? ¿Tienes frío?

Por supuesto que ella sabía que no era solamente producto del clima… Su guardián de la tercera casa estaba sintiendo un enorme pánico gracias a la incógnita de la pastillita, y eso le causaba un enorme placer. Así estaba perfecto, quería que sufra como el perro desagradable y traidor que era.

—Sólo un poco pero no es de importancia Mi Diosa, puedo soportar situaciones más extremas sin ningún inconveniente.

—No te preocupes mi querido, enseguida te caliento…

La joven se acercó hacia él, quien procuró mantener la cabeza gacha aun cuando todo su cuerpo pretendía salir corriendo, y despacio lo empujó contra la pared, admirando su desnudez.

—Eres bello, Saga de Géminis… Entiendo por qué la mocosa estaba tan loca por liberarte.

El mayor de los gemelos se mordió el labio. Otra vez esa referencia extraña que solamente le traía de vuelta el recuerdo de su amada, memorias de dolor y angustia que comenzaban a ser bañadas –de una manera más literal de lo que él hubiese deseado– por un tibio líquido, proveniente de la entrepierna de su Diosa. El aroma enseguida le hizo entender lo que sucedía y alzó el rostro para confirmarlo: allí sobre él, parada con un pie a cada lado de su cuerpo, la joven utilizaba una mano para sostener su vestido por arriba de la cintura, y con dos dedos de la otra separaba ambos labios de su sexo sin vergüenza alguna, bendiciéndolo con un torrente sin fin de ardiente y amarilla orina sobre su pecho.

Aquella acción le resultó enérgicamente repudiable y desagradable, pero nada podía hacer al respecto… Se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que ella termine, pero tras algunos segundos más algo comenzó a moverse dentro de él. El interior de su cuerpo emprendió, lentamente, un camino hacia lo más profundo y degradante de su ser, su humanidad viéndose echa a un lado con la fuerza inhóspita que la pulsión galopante de su miembro aplicaba sobre él.

—¿¡Pero q- — se le escapó al joven, quien asustado no podía dejar de mirar cómo su sexo repuntaba violentamente hacia arriba.

Era extraño… Saga no estaba _en lo absoluto_ excitado. No había manera de que esa mujer tan desagradable le despertase algún tipo de instinto carnal, no podía ser real eso, seguro algo le había hecho, ¿pero cómo? Lo peor de todo era que la reacción de su cuerpo no hacía más que confundirlo y abochornarlo, y por supuesto que ella no dejaría pasar esa falta de respeto para torturarlo.

—¡Vaya! Qué rapidez.

Saori clavó los ojos en su intimidad, observando cómo la punta chorreaba ansiedad justo por sobre el ombligo de su portador. Ni el mismísimo geminiano se hallaba con semejante erección, mucho más potente y palpitante que lo habitual.

—¿Todavía no entiendes? Lo que la naturaleza te ha dado de bello te lo ha quitado de la inteligencia eh… — musitó ella mientras se relamía con ganas. — Te di una bella dosis de citrato de sildenafilo.

En esa situación tan desesperante Géminis se olvidó por completo de su lugar y del peligro de la situación. La miró a los ojos agraviado, sin entender, el miembro tan ardiente que le dolía de solo portarlo.

¿Acaso había sido la pastilla…? Esa cosa pequeñita, azul, con una diminuta letra gravada en su superficie…

Oh no. Los ojos se le abrieron aún más e intentó taparse, pero rápidamente ella exclamó:

—¡Te di Viagra, cerdo inútil! Para que no se te baje como al imbécil de tu compañero…

Cuanto más hablaba Saori más eran las dudas que le surgían al Santo de Géminis. Parecía haber mucho de lo que se estaba perdiendo y no sabía hasta qué punto era bueno enterarse al respecto.

Mediante algunos pasos cortos que ella dio hacia atrás, aquel hombre se volvió un testigo forzado de la desnudez de esa perversa mujer a quien había jurado proteger. Iluminando un rastro de perversión el trasero de la muchacha se abrió paso frente a él como si nada, Saori agachándose para dejar su vestido adentro de la bolsa.

Pero la sorpresa real llegaría allí mismo y ella ya no podía aguantar más: se ató el pelo con ansias y colocó sobre su cabeza la peluca celeste de largo medio que había llevado escondida hasta allí dentro. Habiendo completado su primer objetivo, los ojos se le entrecerraron de emoción…

Ahora sólo faltaba el plato principal.

—De ahora en más, hasta que me vaya de esta pocilga mugrosa, ya no me llamo más Saori y tampoco soy tu Diosa… Ahora soy Kaname, ¿has entendido?

El miserable mundo de Saga se terminó de derrumbar con esa sola afirmación. Tragándose las lágrimas asintió, quedándose quieto mientras ella escupía su miembro y se sentaba sobre él, sosteniéndolo con la mano a medida que iba introduciéndolo en su interior. Él no quería, de verdad no deseaba ni de casualidad intimar con una persona así de malvada, no lo erotizaba en absoluto; pero lamentablemente para él, esa mujer no era cualquier fémina… Era Saori: su Atena, su Diosa, y había jurado lealtad hacia ella.

Pero, ¿hasta qué punto debería aceptarlo? Nada de esto era justo sin embargo la idea de morir de esa manera, bajo sus brazos, le resultaba indignante.

¿Sería eso parte de su cobardía…?

¿No era mejor morir, antes que seguir atado a esas bajezas…?

En ese momento de padecimiento el rostro del geminano reflejaba cada segundo de aquella tortura, casi tan bien como si fuese un libro completamente abierto, llanto desbordado brotando de cada palabra y pausa. Ella arremetía con un frenesí irreconocible, el interior de su sexo envuelto en un cosmos tan potente que prometía arrancarle hasta el último ápice de su negra alma. Porque, ¿cómo hacer para no salir aún más lastimado…? ¿Cómo hacer para que esa dualidad no lo llevase hasta el mismísimo fin de su vida? Aquel subibaja húmedo era tan placentero que chocaba contra su moral, golpeando los harapos de su dignidad y amor propio: él era humano y aunque no lo quisiese, su cuerpo sentía una cosa muy diferente a la de su corazón, a la de sus valores…

Sólo había un camino en aquel martirio.

Sólo había una solución y esa era entregarse totalmente, volverse un partícipe del vicio enfermo y redundante que le era transmitido, escudando su mente al darle la mano a esa imagen tan familiar que aparecía siempre en sus sueños.

Cubierta en una blanca sábana, el cuerpo de aquella que cabalgaba sobre su vientre tomaba otras dimensiones y se entregaba a él con amor. Lo envolvía entre sus brazos y él respondía a su cariño con una fuerza inconmensurable, concediéndole la entereza de su cuerpo para consumar su amor en esa primera vez que jamás había llegado, ni llegaría.

Saga en ese momento había dejado de ser Saga.

Géminis se había transformado en un muñeco sin vida, en una marioneta que sólo existía para el placer de su Dueña. Los ojos entrecerrados del muchacho sólo mostraban vacío y letargo: la esencia de su cuerpo se había transportado momentáneamente a otro plano en el que sí podía ser feliz, en donde podía transmutar esa congoja en alegría… a un lugar más allá de todo, en el que estuviese bien estar disfrutando de aquel encuentro.

Siguiéndole el juego, una divertida Saori se dedicó a acariciar su pecho. Arrimó sus escasos senos por sobre él y dejó salir palabras de vacío amor en el descanso de sus oídos, excitando aún más la algarabía del cariño. Podía saber en detalle a quién estaba imaginando, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta…

—Te amo… — se le escapó acongojado, tomándola de la cintura para forzarla a acelerar el movimiento. — Te amo, te amo… Kaname… Te amo…

Dichosa por ver que todo estaba llegando a buen puerto, las manos de la perversa impostora se deslizaron hacia arriba, recorriendo el contorno del torneado físico de su Caballero Dorado. Sus suaves yemas pasearon por sobre aquella reluciente clavícula, enterrándose por debajo del protuberante maxilar del joven, enroscándose con pasión sobre la extensión entera de su carne.

—N-no… — balbuceó él, sintiendo cómo el aire se agolpaba bajo la presión. — ¿P-por qué…?

Saori continuó apretando, dichosa, su sexo contrayéndose ante semejante visión. Inevitablemente él continuaba yéndose, ahora sí, rozando otros lugares de los cuales difícilmente volvería sólo con su voluntad…

¿Qué más podía pretender? La única mujer que había amado ahora estaba llevándolo a la muerte.

—S-sólo… a-ámam-me… P-por favor, t-te lo pido… — musitó destrozado, las lágrimas juntándose en la cuenca de sus ojos al igual que su último suspiro. — Ka-

Envalentonada por el patetismo del muchacho el sexo de Saori explotó en un intenso orgasmo, aflojando el control sobre la tráquea de Saga. Una impresionante succión sobre su miembro lo trajo a la fuerza a la vida y súbitamente volvió a ver, descubriendo aquella horrible realidad como si fuera la primera vez.

Lamentablemente para él, su Diosa vio su hambre amplificada. Continuó devorándolo contra su voluntad, extasiada, mientras él sólo se dedicaba a maldecirse por el creciente placer que su cuerpo sentía, por lo cercano que se sentía a correrse junto a esa mujer que de pura y casta no tenía nada, y así se suponía debía haberse mantenido: era una perversa más digna del Inframundo que del Olimpo.

—Pues, ¿qué crees Saga…? — susurró ella entre jadeos, una enorme sonrisa torcida siendo expuesta con orgullo sobre su precioso rostro. — En el Olimpo _todo_ es perversión…

El énfasis que ella le había dado a aquella frase se lo hizo saber de inmediato: estaba absolutamente perdido, y si no lo mataba se encargaría de llevarse consigo una gran parte de su vida.

Ahora lo entendía todo: no había nada más puramente humano que la religión.

¿Qué otro concepto se le igualaba en fantasía a la existencia de algo palpable, pero inevitablemente cargado del estigma erróneo que caracteriza a los hombres…? Atena existía como Atena, como un recuerdo de algo inefable, de algo que ya no existía más entre los humanos… Esa no era Atena. Sólo era una humana perversa, enferma, endemoniada del fardo crematorio que significaba la culpa y la sobreexposición: una impostora de lo sagrado… O bien él también era demasiado humano y no podía tolerar que la realidad de las cosas estuviese tomando un calibre muy distinto a la concepción de esa presencia que había dado por sagrada; dotándolo, una vez más, de una humanidad cada vez más insana.

Si él jamás había conocido a otro Dios que no fuese Saori, ¿qué le aseguraba que _realmente_ fuesen tan beatos como los humanos suponían…?

El efecto del viagra le duró alrededor de unos treinta minutos más, y poco tiempo antes, como si tuviese todo estrictamente controlado, aquella mujer perversa aumentó el ritmo y estrechó su sexo, provocándole derramarse en su totalidad dentro de ella.

—Ya estás manchado… — le dijo ella con desprecio, abandonando su abdomen con brusquedad. — Ayúdame a vestirme.

—S-sí, Mi Diosa…

El Santo de Géminis ya ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse o bien en mantener su dignidad. Ella lo había dicho muy bien: estaba manchado. La llama del pecador se había encendido en él y desde ahora le sería imposible ver las cosas de otra manera, desde la clásica visión ciega del "bien y el mal".

Quién hubiera sabido que su vida estaría tan repleta de matices grises, con tonalidades de un rojo tan espeso como el atardecer, como el amor que le brotaba de las venas.

—Por cierto, Saga, déjame darte un último regalo… — Saori volvió a hablar, ahora completamente vestida, tras abrir la reja para retirarse. —Tú querías saber quién era la estúpida de Kaname, ¿no es cierto?

Todo seguía bastante oscuro, pero la ansiedad en sus pensamientos simplemente se volvió sempiterna, iluminando un cerrojo que hasta ahora residía allí, enterrado en el fondo de sus dolores.

Y aunque hubiese querido que las cosas se resuelvan de otra manera, en ese instante sólo vio los labios de la joven contraerse en una carcajada, demarcando la cruel realidad. Saga tragó con fuerza y al escuchar las palabras claves su cerebro se deshizo automáticamente de ese velo negro, abombándose de recuerdos.

La mente era lo perfectamente inteligente como para saber olvidar aquello que no podía procesar.

Veinte años más tarde le demostrarían a Saga que ese, todavía, no era el momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Siento la demora pero he estado intentando subir el capítulo desde ayer a la noche y el sitio no me dejaba cargar el archivo...**

 **¡Un abrazo para todos!**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 36-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Aires de fin de semana estaban ya muy cerca de rozar los pies del Santuario, sin embargo por aquellos lares no se respiraba un viento precisamente festivo, al contrario: los más perceptivos del zodiaco de a poco seguro comenzarían a sentir la pesadez que iría cubriendo el ambiente despacio, muy lentamente, hasta el desenlace final.

Aun así en el Templo de Piscis nada había cambiado. La relación entre la muchacha de cabellos rubios y el Santo de aquel signo no parecía haberse visto afectada por lo sucedido ese martes a la noche… Acontecimiento que, dicho sea de paso, ni de casualidad volvió a repetirse entre ambos. Era claro que había sido algo accidental, un brote puramente instintivo por parte de lo reprimido que Afrodita se había estado sintiendo por toda la confusión de los últimos años con respecto a su sexualidad. Por supuesto que él todavía se sentía bastante asqueado por haber besado a Corinne: considerando su personalidad compleja era la reacción más natural que podría haberle nacido, por eso, para intentar tolerar más su falta de autocontrol, su severidad terminó resonando en un aumento en las exigencias sobre el arreglo de su jardín. Sin embargo, a pesar de que continuase esclavizándola allí afuera, era innegable el hecho de que ya no la maltrataba tanto verbalmente… Esa era la manera en la que demostraba su agradecimiento.

A diferencia del pisciano, quien había comenzado a comportarse de una manera algo diferente era Corinne. Frente a él procuraba mantener su carácter habitual, pero era notorio que gran parte de su chispa inicial se había perdido ante la decepción y la sorpresa algo extraña que le trajo su curiosidad. Afrodita se había percatado de ello desde el primer momento pero guardó silencio, puesto que el desconcierto de la joven le parecía lógico incluso a alguien como él. Era difícil para la muchacha asimilar el real significado de esa cercanía erótica que compartieron, porque desde el primer día que llegó había estado _más que segura_ de que el pez era completamente homosexual… Es decir, su aspecto daba algunos indicios pero la actitud que tenía frente a Death Mask lo desenmascaraba por completo, el desconcierto de ella aumentando a niveles sofocantes ante la actitud desvergonzada de Piscis: ¡tenía que plantarle semejante beso, el muy desgraciado!

Y paralelamente a ellos dos, otra persona que tampoco estaba pasando por un muy buen momento era el cangrejito de la cuarta casa. Disgustado por la manera patética en la que todo se había desenvuelto junto a Kaname y a Saori, el Guardián de Cáncer no había tenido mejor idea que pasarse esos días metido casi a la fuerza en el Templo de Piscis, buscando la compañía de su amigo. Por supuesto que Afrodita no paraba de actuar extraño junto a él, por lo que la confusión de Corinne ya estaba aumentando a niveles poco normales, en algunos momentos rozando la indignación: ahora que había confirmado con su propio cuerpo que el sueco no era totalmente gay se inclinaba a pensar en una probable bisexualidad… Pero era todo raro, y de convencerse nada podía sacar en limpio, antes no le había salido para nada bien y ya no estaba para más de esas sorpresas. A esas alturas lo único que la rubia precisaba saber era por qué diablos Afrodita negaba todo con tanto ahínco.

Aquel viernes por la tarde, una vez Máscara abandonó el doceavo Templo para irse a su sesión de entrenamiento, la joven se acercó hacia el dueño de casa, vistiendo la ropa que usualmente solía utilizar para trabajar entre la tierra del nuevo y mejorado jardín.

—¿Qué tal si seguimos? — inquirió ella, acercándose hacia la puerta.

Afrodita, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina ojeando un libro de tortas, la miró de arriba hacia abajo con su tupé habitual.

—Hoy no.

—¡Qué raro! Usualmente no perderías una oportunidad de mandonearme…

—Para eso tengo todos los días querida… — le respondió él, poniéndose de pie. — Quiero que hablemos, vamos a la sala de estar.

—¿Eh? — musitó la muchacha, mirando con extrañez cómo el pisciano se acercaba por atrás y colocaba sus delicadas manos sobre sus anchos hombros. — ¿Qué haces?

—¿Estás sorda Orcorinne? — Afrodita comenzó a empujarla hacia adelante. — Te dije que vamos.

La muchacha se aflojó, dejándose empujar por él, sin poder evitar levantar una ceja: aquello era muy pero muy raro, en especial la familiaridad con la que se había dirigido hacia su persona… ¡era un apodo! Una muestra de afecto sólo para ella.

Algunos pasos después la rubia procedió a apoyar sus cantos traseros sobre la mullida alfombra, cruzándose de piernas. Levantó la mirada, algo contenta, y agregó:

—¿" _Orcorinne_ "? Nunca me habías llamado así...

—Si te molesta ten muy en claro que me importa tres rábanos. — sentenció Afrodita, tan conciliador como de costumbre. Mientras se recostaba en el sillón observó que ella no había osado tocar ninguno de esos caros asientos, acción que lo hizo sentir bien. — Veo que sabes cuál es tu lugar, Orcorinne.

—Pues ya me acostumbré… Espera, ¡otra vez me llamaste así! ¿Desde cuándo el Señor Afrodita de Piscis ha decidido rebajarse lo suficiente como para asignarle un apodo a un ser tan despreciable como esta campesina que se encuentra hablándole?

—Qué exagerada eres.

—¡JA! — se le escapó a ella, tapándose la boca enseguida. — Mira quién habla de exageración…

—¡Qué malagradecida! Pensé en ponerte ese apodo, creo que es digno de una mujer como tú… Ya sabes, porque te llamas Corinne pero eres igual de fea que el más hediondo de los orcos. — Piscis ladeó la cabeza, dedicándole una bellísima y tajante mirada burlona.

—Pues entonces asumo que te deben prender muchísimo los orcos, porque esa noche en el camarín estabas hecho un incendio… Y no nos olvidemos de Death Mask, que tampoco es muy bello que digamos, también tiene rasgos orquísticos…

Corinne observó con diversión cómo la expresión confiada del pisciano iba mutando hacia algo muy parecido a la salsa de tomate, el rojo vivo conquistando incluso la entereza de sus orejas. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Afrodita reaccionó, tomando el almohadón que tenía más cerca y revoleándoselo con fuerza, acción ante la cual los brazos de la joven se movieron instintivamente hacia delante de su rostro para cubrirse.

—¡Si serás una cerda impertinente! — el pisciano gritó incómodo. — Mira Orcorinne, no debería decírtelo porque no vales un céntimo pero ya con estas actitudes incómodas me molestas incluso más que de cost-

—¡Y pues hombre no es para menos! ¡Si cada vez que aparece ese italiano de cara grasosa te transformas en el equivalente a una adolescente enamorada! ¡Vieses cómo se te pone el rostro y cómo te tiemblan las manos!

—¡Desde el primer momento te dejé en claro que no soy homosexual! Ahora si tú has elegido hacerte ilusiones al respecto ya no es mi problema, ¿es tan difícil que tu cerebro de simio lo entienda? — Afrodita tomó otro almohadón, el cual tuvo el mismo destino que el anterior. — Pero la manera en la que te comportas ahora me molesta, así que quería que hablemos de ello.

—¿De que eres gay? — insistió ella con timidez, escondiéndose atrás de aquel rectángulo relleno que él le había revoleado.

—Si vuelves a decirlo una sola vez más te despellejaré viva con las espinas de mis rosas, y déjame decirte que no va a gustarte.

Los ojos de Corinne se fueron abriendo violentamente al ver cómo una gigante rosa blanca se iba materializando sobre la palma del joven. En ese momento recordó la violencia con la que él la había enfrentado esa tarde en la que salieron del Depósito, dejando entrever una energía incluso más negativa que la usual… Sabía que hablaba en serio: Afrodita todavía guardaba mucho resentimiento y angustia por dentro, y era fácil que se le escape a la más mínima provocación por su parte, después de todo ella aún no era de su agrado.

—P-preferiría que sea sin violencia… — le pidió ella, asomando los ojitos por arriba del almohadón. — P-pero eso no tapa el hecho de que te estén pasando cosas con él…

—¡Mujer! Es que una cosa no quita la otra.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces…? — Corinne lo miró con más entereza, ladeando un poco el rostro hacia él, receptiva. — ¿Por qué no me explicas así puedo entenderlo mejor?

—¿A ti? ¿Explicarte?

—¡Pues claro! Si tanto te molesta que me haga "ideas que no son", podrías hacerte un favor a ti mismo y poner en claro cómo son las cosas… Según tu criterio, por supuesto.

—Como si eso solucionase todo.

—Claro que no lo hace Afrodita, pero yo sé muy bien que necesitas hablar de eso… Es decir, comprendo que te cueste sincerarte contigo mismo y peor aún, La Orco-Corinne es quien recibirá esa información, pero créeme que hablo desde la experiencia.

Piscis la miró sin entender.

—Es porque mi hermano era igual que tú hasta que salió del clos-

Sólo un milisegundo bastó para que la rosa del joven saliese disparada hacia ella, acariciándole y arrancándole un par de cabellos.

—¡YA! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ ME PASA CON DEATH MASK! ¿¡OK!?

—Bien, ahora podrías probar sin gritar…

—¡Tú calla, tanto que querías saber! — otra vez exclamó él, sin atreverse a mirarla. —Nunca JAMÁS en la vida me he sentido atraído por un hombre, así que cuando te digo que no soy homosexual sé que estoy en lo correcto. Pero con Ángelo es diferente y aún no sé por qué, no sé qué es lo que siento pero estoy seguro de que NO me gustan los hombres. Ya, ¿contenta? Ya lo sabes, ahora procura que se meta en tu estrecha cabeza a ver si no me insistes más.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios se mantuvo pensativa, su mentón reposando sobre el borde de aquel cojín. Afrodita la espió con disimulo, algo expectante por su reacción: ¿qué estaría meditando…?

—¿Sabes cómo se llama eso en mis pagos?

Para sorpresa del pisciano ella habló, dando pie a esa pregunta que quizás lo ayudaría a resolver esa interna que tanto lo tenía a mal traer.

—¿C-cómo? — inquirió, disimulando el interés como mejor le salía.

—Gay.

—¡BASTA! ¡Ya me tienes harto!

Acto seguido Afrodita se abalanzó sobre ella, tomando los cojines para comenzar una guerra que sabía que ganaría: le propinó unos cuantos golpes –leves pero igualmente contundentes–, dejándola prácticamente al borde de la falta de aire gracias a la rapidez de aquel ataque.

—¡Y-YA! — la muchacha logró tironear de uno de los cojines y comenzó a devolverle el gesto. —¡La realidad es así! ¡Si eres hombre y te gustan los hombres entonces eres homosexual! ¿¡Qué tiene de malo…!?

—¡CALLA!

—¡AY!

La ofensiva por parte del muchacho de cabellos celestes se volvió más violenta, dándole vuelta la cara a Corinne de un almohadonazo. Ella contraatacó pegándole de la misma manera, y en cuestión de pocos minutos la sala de estar se vio transformada en una pileta de plumas, unas cuantas danzando por el aire y provocándole al pisciano algunos estornudos.

—Ya, muy bien Afrodita, te creo te creo y cóoooomo… Pero también te gusta Death Mask, que ohhh casualidad tiene un… bueno no sé bien porque no se lo vi y espero jamás tener que hacerlo, eh, digámosle un "caramelo de carne", que le cuelga entre las piernas… — continuó ella, dejando la funda del cojín sobre el piso. — Pero tú insistes, ¿serás bisexual entonces?

Contrariamente a lo que ella pensaba que ocurriría a continuación, Afrodita se mantuvo inerte, sus hombros pesados bajando lo más que sus músculos se lo permitieron. El cambio de semblante era _muy_ notorio y ella prosiguió por empujarlo un poco, casi de manera cariñosa, como para hacerlo reaccionar y volver a su carácter habitual, pero no hubo caso. Allí mismo, viendo lo opacos que lucían sus ojos, fue que entendió lo alarmante que todo esto estaba siendo para el Santo de Piscis: la falta de una "etiqueta" bajo la cual esconderse lo asustaba muchísimo, pero, irónicamente, también lo aterraba el hecho de asumirse de una manera determinada.

¿Era justo el querer encasillar a todos los humanos bajo ciertos parámetros? Corinne comprendió que había sido algo tonta al insistirle así, ella misma se reconocía como un espíritu libre, una mujer nómade que en ocasiones disfrutaba de ir en contra de los parámetros socialmente aceptables. Era probable que una vez más la nueva cercanía entre ambos la hubiese confundido, pero sólo esperaba que el daño no fuese irreparable.

—¿Afrodita…? — susurró ella, colocando la palma de su mano por sobre el hombro del joven. — ¿Estás bien?

Piscis se mantuvo en silencio.

—Mira, de corazón te lo digo… Nada de lo que te pasa, sea lo que tú sientas que sea, está mal… Ya para de castigarte así, sólo te haces daño a ti mismo y es injusto… No es necesario que lo grites a los cuatro vientos pero por lo menos asúmelo por tu bienestar, tus sentimientos por él son muy notorios.

—Pues claro… Ángelo es mi único amigo. — finalmente el sueco abrió los labios, hablando con suavidad por primera vez en años. — Uno quiere a los amigos, eso no está mal… ¿o no?

Corinne no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa respuesta tan inocente.

—Por supuesto que no está mal, Afrodita… De la misma manera en que también está muy bien si lo quieres un poquito más profundo, no le haces daño a nadie.

—¿Tú crees que no me hace daño el saberlo…?

—No debería, en lo absoluto.

Al sentir que la muchacha acariciaba su hombro gentilmente, el pisciano enterró una de sus manos entre las plumas, palpando la suavidad de aquellas estructuras tan livianas. Se sentían increíblemente efímeras, casi como si pudiese hacerlas desaparecer con sólo soplar a través de ellas…

Los remanentes de sus dudas aún seguían estando allí, cual anclas en el medio del océano de su pecho, atándolo al desconcierto. Se sentía completamente abrumado por el paso del tiempo, harto de flotar, de nadar en contra de la corriente de sus sentimientos y del qué dirán.

Ojalá alguien pudiese acompañarlo.

Ojalá alguien pudiese abrazarlo y alivianar sus cargas.

En ese sentido, quizás Corinne había aparecido en el momento más adecuado… Pero todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente listo como para dejarse ir junto a ella. Mientras tanto era más seguro para él continuar manteniendo algo de distancia, aunque supiese que hasta ahora eso fuese exactamente lo que lo había estado lastimando.

—Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo… — suspiró él, una mirada hacia la joven escabulléndosele entre los párpados entrecerrados. — Me siento un idiota hablando de estas cosas contigo.

—¿Tan así…? Sabes que estoy abierta a escucharte.

—Zeus mío, supongo que lo de la otra noche me ha dejado algo sensible…

—Pues… A mí también me ha hecho sentir así. — la muchacha admitió sin incomodidad, acercándose un poco a Piscis para mirarlo de cerca. — Pero, sea lo que sea que me digas, morirá aquí conmigo, en mi pecho… Hablo muy en serio Afrodita, jamás te juzgaré.

Él frunció el ceño, notablemente vulnerable.

—Ya, no me hables así.

—¿Así…? ¿Así cómo?

—C-como si fuésemos amigos. — musitó él con nervios.

—Bueeeno… — Corinne revoleó los ojos para luego regalarle una mirada cariñosa, seguida por una sonrisa. — Desde el primer día te fui honesta al respecto, me encantaría que mantengamos una relación de ese tipo.

—Los amigos no hacen lo que nosotros hicimos esa vez, no seas ilusa, siempre supimos que no iba a funcionar de esa manera.

—Eres muy negativo, ¿sabías? Yo estoy abierta a acercarme a ti.

—Pues, _qué bueno_ por ti, pero te informo Orcorinne, que la amistad no concibe el concepto de unilateralidad...

—¿Quién dice eso? Simplemente sé que tarde o temprano te rendirás… — Corinne lo picó un poco en las costillas, riéndose. — Es sólo que también disfrutas siendo difícil.

—¿¡Q-qué dices!? ¡Estás confundida! — él se retrajo al instante, alejando las manos de la muchacha.

Aquella mujer de rubios cabellos aflojó un poco el rictus de sus ojos. Era muy evidente la incomodidad del pisciano, la cual se reflejaba con énfasis en su lenguaje corporal, colmado de vergüenza y un _no sé qué_ bastante particular, incluso intenso: sus finas pero varoniles manos navegaban en el mar de plumas, evocando un tacto que le dé al menos un milímetro de falsa seguridad y autoridad.

—Pues… Tú también estabas confundido, ¿verdad…? Pero tal pareciera ser que he podido ayudarte, ¿o me equivoco?

Con el ceño completamente fruncido, el pisciano clavó en ella aquellos ojos tan poderosos, deslizando la transparencia de su alma a través de ella: el orgullo se vio hecho a un lado con la potencia que sólo la fuerza de la libertad podría brindarle.

—No. — dijo avergonzado, arrastrando la expresión de inferioridad.

—¿No qué?

Y al fin ella pudo saborear un ápice de victoria, exhibiéndola a través de su amplia sonrisa.

—¡AISH! Me refiero a que tienes razón, ¿¡ya!? — exclamó el pisciano, completamente sonrojado. — ¡Me has ayudado! Ya lo dije, ¿¡ahora qué más!? ¿¡Quieres un premio o qué diablos!?

—Pues, ¿ya has visto? Los amigos se ayudan y eso es lo que he hecho contigo… ¿Qué importa si ha sido con un beso? Aunque tú fuiste el que me lo dio, pero bueno, supongo que a la hora de la verdad es indiferente quién ha iniciado todo…

—¡Suficiente!

—¿Aunque sabes qué…? Últimamente he sentido que no me valoras lo suficiente. — ella acotó, mirándose un poco las uñas cortas de las manos. — Bah, qué últimamente… Nunca lo has hecho.

Al escuchar la suerte de "reclamo" que ella proclamaba, Piscis no pudo evitar que se le escape una risita.

—Orcorinne, eres una ridícula… Guarda tu dignidad, ¿quieres?

—Soy más valiosa de lo que crees, Afrodita.

—Pfft. — otra vez resonaron los labios del joven, conteniéndose. — ¿Qué puedes darme tú que yo no tenga?

—Uff, qué lástima que no puedas ver más allá de las apariencias… Pero bueno, supongo que no te interesa contar con una fotógrafa profesional para retratar todas tus creaciones artísticas.

—¿Tú? ¿Fotógrafa?

—Pues claro que sí, ¿si no por qué habría de ir por el mundo cargando semejante equipo?

Afrodita volvió a guardar silencio, repasando en su mente las palabras de la muchacha. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo que ella decía era cierto… Salvo que fuese alguien muy fanático del rubro, ¿quién llevaría semejante cantidad de equipo de un lugar a otro?

—Qué pena Afrodita, supongo que de plano te quedarás sin cámara, porque no pienso regresártela. — ella suspiró. — Ayy… Con lo mucho que me gustaban tus obras… Eres increíble en el arte de la caracterización y es un desperdicio que de ahora en más nada quede reproducido para la posteridad. — y a continuación procedió a volver a empujarlo un poco, guiñándole un ojo. — De todas maneras estoy disponible… Ya sabes, si vuelves a necesitar ayuda _con lo otro_ , después de todo soy tu amiga.

Por algunos instantes aquel leve toque se sintió algo diferente, pero no en el buen sentido. Armándose de valor clavó su mirada en aquella mujer de indomable cabellera dorada, dejando entrever toda su desconfianza: ¿Acaso realmente ella pensaba que podía generarle algo a él, con ese aspecto masculinizado que no le atraía en lo absoluto…? Sí era cierto que con algunos toques la cosa podría darse vuelta pero así no quería jugar, porque había estado preso de sus propias prohibiciones durante demasiado tiempo, y lamentablemente no era más que una desventaja para él. Sin embargo estaba seguro… Si él se ponía serio, Corinne jamás podría seguir sus pasos; era la primera vez que alguien se le ofrecía tan fácilmente y de una manera tan estúpida, ¿tenía idea de lo que estaba insinuando?

De hecho, aquella era una sinceridad temeraria y avasallante. Como mínimo lo asustaba, se sentía desprotegido y vulnerable ante una persona que no tenía reparos en mostrarse tal como era. Corinne ostentaba desde el inicio un espíritu en extremo libre, abierto de par en par a cualquier experiencia que la vida le ofreciese, aparentemente sin un ápice de prejuicios. Tragó duro. Más allá del maltrato no sabía cómo manejarla, en especial al comenzar a abrirse las puertas de su propia cárcel interior…

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? — insistió ella, mostrando toda su seguridad. — ¿Te hará sentir mejor si continuamos?

๑۩۩๑

Y así, sin nada más que agregar, otra noche típica pasaba para el Santo de Acuario. Aquellos pasadizos subterráneos ya eran cosa de todos los días para él, lo que tampoco hacía de dicha tarea algo menos molesto, al contrario: ya estaba hartándose de mantener siempre la misma rutina, era cansador y la humedad del lugar le provocaba escozor.

Camus sólo había visitado una vez a Saga, pero dicha acción no era casualidad. Para garantizar la seguridad del mayor de los geminianos, el Caballero francés se había embarcado diariamente, en diversos horarios –y cuando sus tareas se lo permitían–, a la vigilancia del Recinto del Patriarca… pero desde el interior del mismo. Aprovechando todos los túneles que tenía a disposición para llevar a cabo su cometido el joven acuariano se escabulló una vez más hacia la derecha, rodeando la salida que lo llevaría directo a los pies del gemelo, para dirigirse con precaución a la bloqueada apertura que ese mismo pasillo le brindaba.

Por suerte para él, al comenzar semejante empresa no tardó en toparse con la mejor ubicación que semejante inmenso lugar podría proveerle: una suerte de almacén se abría paso, aunque estrecho, a uno de los costados del pasillo que conectaba con la escalera hacia las celdas. Y para su ventaja, lo único que dividía dicho depósito del corredor era una gruesa cortina de terciopelo rojo.

—Supongo que con esta noche ya será más que suficiente… — pensó para sí mismo, procurando que su cosmos aún continúe totalmente apagado. — Casi se ha cumplido una semana.

Acomodado con precaución por detrás de las pesadas cortinas, el acuariano se mantuvo alerta. Ese lugar era seguro casi al cien por ciento, allí guardaban todas las cosas que se iban rompiendo a lo largo del tiempo y sabía que era difícil que en algún momento alguien lo revisase.

Tal como había estimado desde esa única vez en la que se había hecho presente en la celda de Géminis mayor, enseguida debería estar por aparecer el Guarda de Plata de turno para traerle la escueta cena del día. Y mientras iniciaba una cuenta regresiva por dentro de su cabeza, un sonoro repiqueteo de pies lo hizo sonreír: como siempre, sus cálculos eran correctos.

Se asomó con mucho disimulo, corriendo sólo unos milímetros de aquella tela, y haciendo gala de su milimétrica visión pudo reconocer la silueta del Caballero Misty de Lagarto acercándose con rapidez, rítmicamente, cargando una bandeja con dos vasos y dos platos metálicos, coronados por dos pedazos de pan duro.

—El horario es el de siempre… Diez de la noche. — otra vez resonó en su mente.

Camus esperó y tal como en las ocasiones anteriores, alrededor de diez minutos después el guarda volvió a aparecer escaleras arriba, adentrándose en el pasillo para volver a sus deberes habituales: todo había terminado, ya no necesitaba más información que confirmase su teoría.

Con una enorme sensación de alivio el joven francés emprendió el retorno a casa. Como había hecho hasta ahora volvió a colocar la baldosa enorme por sobre su cabeza y bajó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a su hogar, guiándose por las marcas de hielo que iba dejando a lo largo del pasadizo. Ahora que la primera parte de todo había concluido, era vital que se contacte una vez más con Shaka para informarle sobre sus conclusiones.

Al mismo tiempo, en los remanentes del Templo de Virgo el protector de dicha casa introducía sus delicados pies dentro de aquella tina repleta de agua caliente. Su desnudez era reluciente, casi rozando la divinidad que tiempo atrás supo profesar, y con gran ahínco recorrió el largo de su cabellera con la yema de sus dedos, esparciendo el producto acondicionador que protegía la abundante melena. Y mientras aquella loción hacía efecto, el joven recogió su pelo hacia arriba, formando un rodete, protegiéndolo por un tiempo del contacto con el agua.

Ahora sí, habiendo terminado con lo más tedioso de su rutina de baño, Shaka sumergió su cuerpo, cubriéndolo lentamente de agua al mismo tiempo en que un sentido gemido brotaba de sus labios. Afirmó sus nalgas al fondo de la tina, apoyando la totalidad de su espalda hacia atrás, contra el respaldo de la misma… y cerró los ojos. Quería pensar, aunque ya no le quedasen muchas fuerzas. En esos meses todo había tomado tintes más caóticos que de costumbre, pero en particular, las últimas semanas habían sido de una terrible relevancia, terminando con medio Templo destruido y Saga preso: era inevitable que su cabeza se llene de pensamientos, más allá de las dudas normales que su condición humana le traía. La voz que lo conectaba con el más allá no paraba de resonar ni un segundo en su interior, esa misma que tan bien conocía, llenándolo de sabiduría para enfrentar lo que inevitablemente vendría en el futuro cercano.

En esta situación tan compleja, contar con una certeza sobre la realidad de las cosas le daba la posibilidad de influir positivamente para evitar más problemas, empero, Shaka entendía muy bien que eso sólo no era garantía de nada: no lidiaba con personajes de cuentos si no que los actores principales de todo este circo eran seres humanos y eso traía a colación un sinfín de posibilidades… En especial cuando se trataba de personas llenas de inseguridades, prejuicios, resentimientos y tristeza, todas condiciones propias del tipo de vida que llevaban desde niños.

Shaka de Virgo aceptaba su labor. Si tenía que ser guía, así estaba bien.

Quizás esa fuese su misión… El designio de un ser superior, atado a una presencia terrenal.

—Ahh… — suspiró por enésima vez, liberando a su mente de toda duda. Tenía que admitir que últimamente eso le costaba más trabajo, pero así estaba bien, cada tanto podía darse esa libertad.

" _Shaka"_

Sin darle tiempo a más, en ese momento la voz de Acuario se expandió a través de su cabeza. El muchacho se reincorporó, reconociendo un poco sus ansias: era la llamada que más había estado esperando.

—Te escucho, Camus… ¿Cómo has estado?

Desde la comodidad de su hogar, el joven Santo de la onceava casa se enfrascaba en aquella conversación, recostado sobre su cama.

—Como siempre. — le respondió el francés, aflojando sus músculos. Sonaba indiferente, pero era algo común en él.

—Suenas cansado.

—Quizás. Sólo quiero que este ida y vuelta se termine de una buena vez.

—Imagino lo tedioso que debe ser el camino hacia allí arriba…

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso. — Camus acotó rápidamente, sin demostrar mucha paciencia al respecto. — Yendo al grano Shaka, he sacado algunas conclusiones.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Dejando un margen de media hora por delante y por detrás, Saga recibe alimento solamente dos veces por día: la primera a las doce del mediodía, y la última a las doce de la noche. Según lo que he podido apreciar desde otros escondites, allí abajo no hay ningún guardia constantemente… es decir que sólo hacen acto de presencia al momento de comer.

—Ya veo, entonces las cosas no son tan malas.

—Cómo se nota que ni te has acercado… Si tan solo pudieras oler la pestilencia, no dirías lo mismo. — acotó molesto. — Pero más allá de esos detalles, hay dos cosas que me están preocupando.

—Cuéntame más.

—En primera instancia no he logrado encontrar absolutamente ningún patrón para las visitas de Saori, por lo que hay que ser muy precavidos si vamos a visitar a Saga, podríamos toparnos con ella en cualquier momento.

—¿Y la segunda? — Shaka inquirió, sin sorprenderse por lo que su compañero de armas le confirmaba.

—Estoy convencido de que él no está solo allí abajo… Hay otro preso más junto a él, pero no pude descubrir su identidad.

El Caballero de Virgo se mantuvo en silencio por algunos segundos, pero luego prosiguió:

—Bueno… La verdad es que eso no me sorprendería. — musitó, ladeando la cabeza. — Sólo podemos seguir siendo cuidadosos… ¿Algo más, Camus?

—Eso es todo.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, creo que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que ha pasado suficiente tiempo de estudio y análisis, por lo que te sugiero que pronto volvamos a retomar el contacto con Saga… Sus condiciones de vida no son las mejores allí abajo, por lo que entenderás que el hecho de que desaparezcamos sólo será en detrimento a su pobre salud mental.

—Supongo.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Kanon para coordinar la visita? Ya es tiempo de que vea a su hermano mayor, él también tiene que sanar.

Acuario suspiró con pesar, entendiendo lo que se avecinaba: lo que menos quería, especialmente en esa época complicada en la que su tolerancia se había visto disminuida, era estar en el medio de una discusión o problema de esos gemelos conflictivos.

—¿No puedes encargarte tú de eso?

—Sí, podría… Pero Kanon y yo no somos cercanos, es contigo con quien comparte un vínculo más fuerte.

—Dudo mucho que sea así.

—Además de eso… — Shaka continuó, ignorándolo. — Estoy seguro de que Milo apreciará saber más sobre la situación actual de Saga.

—¿Milo…? — Camus frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Te sorprende que lo haya mencionado?

—Sabes muy bien que el escorpión no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Lo sé, pero Camus, piensa… ¿No has notado que tu amigo se ha estado comportando algo diferente?

Al oír las palabras de Virgo, el Guardián de Acuario recordó súbitamente aquella noche de terror. Escorpio había acudido a él como de costumbre, pero esa vez estaba particularmente sacudido y a su criterio no era para menos… Había presenciado algo grave. Él reconocía que Milo estaba escondiéndole algo pero lo atribuyó a la complejidad del momento y luego de esa ocasión, sumido en su propia molestia, no le había prestado especial importancia al accionar o sentir de su amigo.

—Pues claro Shaka, Milo lo ha visto todo, está algo afectado pero luego se le pasará. — le respondió con ligereza, intentando desechar la semilla de la duda que Shaka había sembrado en su interior. — Es un tonto simplón, pero es fuerte.

—Claro que lo es, pero si me permites darte un consejo, no lo dejes de lado. Entiendo que has estado abocado al análisis de toda la situación de Saga, pero como sabrás muy bien, por más fortaleza que el escorpión pueda aparentar, en el fondo es muy sensible.

—Milo estará bien. — sentenció el francés. — Luego hablaré con Kanon.

La llamada se vio cortada tajantemente, producto de una decisión egoísta que el acuariano había tomado: detestaba que se involucrasen con sus propios sentimientos. Así pareciese indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, Camus era extremadamente protector de sus vínculos sentimentales.

Shaka no quería sonreír, pero aun así la mueca cubrió a la fuerza su rostro. Su compañero de armas había reaccionado de una manera drástica y quizás hasta incluso infantiloide, pero lo conocía y entendía lo mucho que a él le molestaban ese tipo de intromisiones, en especial si las interpretaba como críticas a su accionar o manera de relacionarse, porque se consideraba un ser en esencia analítico… Pero en ese momento sintió viable y por sobre todas las cosas correcto el involucrarse, puesto que estaba realmente preocupado por Milo y Aioria. Podía presentir que el monstruo de la incomodidad en ellos iba _in crescendo_ , considerando que los dos eran en extremo justicieros y orgullosos de sus valores, de su trabajo, de su vocación como guerreros; por lo que haber presenciado el horror de esa noche había sido más que una puñalada para ambos… era la significancia espantosa que tenía el saber que todo podría haber sido una mentira, el entender que su vida entera se desvanecía junto con la pérdida de sus anhelos, de ese empujón que los sacaba adelante.

En esas condiciones, Shaka entendía muy bien que podía comenzar a hacer "trabajo fino" con Camus, aunque al acuariano no le gustase ni un poquito; pero con Leo las cosas estaban mostrando ser muy diferentes. Era cierto que Aioria y Milo eran muy cercanos, pero lamentablemente para el leonino, el pasar de los años había terminado por marcar una distancia bastante injustificada entre ambos hermanos de sangre. ¿Cómo entender el deterioro de aquella relación? Si nada había sucedido entre ambos y superficialmente todo se veía bien. Nadie cuestionaba el cariño que ambos se tenían, en especial el león, quien adoraba a su hermano y desde niño había intentado llamar su atención copiosamente, incluso llegando a emularlo y volviéndose un Caballero Dorado tal como Sagitario lo había hecho años antes. El amor de hermanos estaba allí pero también se perdía: para amargura del menor, Aioros nunca había demostrado honrarlo.

Además de eso, según lo que se rumoreaba en el Santuario, las cosas tampoco parecían estar yendo muy bien para el Santo de Sagitario… Se lo veía constantemente deprimido, retraído y en muchas ocasiones rabioso, exhibiendo una ira enorme en sus entrenamientos. Las malas lenguas decían incluso que se había peleado con su único amigo, Shura de Capricornio, por un problema de polleras. Shaka mismo se la pasaba ignorando todos esos chismes, no le interesaban para nada, pero en estos momentos estaban probando ser una fuente de información interesante –aunque para nada confirmada–, así que si era realmente cierto lo que se decía, Aioros no sería en lo absoluto la persona en la que Aioria podría apoyarse para sobrellevar este momento tan complejo.

Pero no todo era tan terrible: había una última opción… Una opción que implicaba que Virgo se extienda un poco más allá, algo más lejos de los límites del Santuario, pisando una tierra que normalmente le sería prohibida tocar.

Era cuestión de esperar el momento más propicio para hacerlo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, pero quería asegurarme de algunas cosillas con respecto este capi... Estamos en uno de los momentos más complejos de esta historia y necesitaba que quede exactamente como debía estar, para que luego pueda fluir todo sin problemas.** **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes, mis bellos lectores, en agradecimiento por su inmensa paciencia y por el cariño que siempre me hacen llegar. Repito como loro, pero si no fuera por ustedes, muchas cosas en mi vida serían diferentes.**

 **Y hablando de eso, en mi página de facebook (pueden buscarla como mitsuryoukufanfics) subí el precioso fanart que la linda de Eville de Capricornio (Eville ThrashART en fb, HadesThrash en DA) realizó para mi :'D Retrató la escena del capítulo catorce en la que Kanon seduce a nuestra mejor amiga (?) Kaname, con el desenlace chancho en "Azúcar" que ya todos conocemos... Además de eso suelo postear sobre el estado de las historias, fechas de actualización (en casos como este que me he demorado) y de vez en cuando comparto curiosidades sobre la trama principal, proyectos futuros y algunos bocetos que realizo sobre las muchachas de este fic. No soy buena dibujando hombres pero estaré practicando para traerles, llegado el momento, algunas lindas ilustraciones sobre el epílogo de "Cocoon" :')**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo un abrazo inmenso y muchos cariños.**

 **¡Nos leemos prontito!**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 37-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

El menor de los gemelos entró despacito a la cocina. Curioso como de costumbre, al sentir el peculiar aroma a pollo esparciéndose a través del aire se vio a si mismo siendo arrastrado hacia allí dentro, encontrándose a una muy concentrada Kaname cocinando de espaldas a él.

Al escuchar la voz del joven llamándola la muchacha dio un pequeño saltito en el lugar, enseguida dándose vuelta para verlo.

—¡Ah, Kanon! Me sorprendiste… — musitó algo asustada, llevándose la mano libre al pecho.

—Lo siento.

—No hay de qué disculparse… Pues, como verás, aquí estoy preparando algo para cenar.

Kaname sonrió de oreja a oreja y le mostró el guante grueso con el que estaba sosteniendo la enorme olla.

—¿Mañana te toca guardia por la mañana?

—Por todos los Dioses, ni me lo recuerdes. — él gruñó sin disimulo, apoyando el trasero sobre el borde del mueble de la cocina. — No, ahora me toca la de la noche…

Mientras revolvía con cuidado el contenido de la cacerola, aquella joven se percató de la postura cansina que el geminiano había adoptado. Cuanto menos le resultaba extraño, considerando que –al menos a sus ojos– él había dormido lo suficiente en días anteriores.

—Kanon, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí… — musitó el geminiano, para luego suspirar profundamente. — Es sólo que cada día me cuesta más ir a trabajar.

—¿Te sientes perezoso?

—¿Perezoso…? Uhh, no precisamente… Bueno, sí, un poco sí, especialmente cuando estás a mi lado cocinando eso que huele tan bien… — él pausó al ver que Kaname ponía mala cara: definitivamente había interpretado esas palabras como algún tipo de insinuación. — ¡No es eso que piensas! Lo que pasa es que no me siento cómodo en lo absoluto con la situación actual aquí en el Santuario.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque supongo que es inevitable que empiece a cuestionarme algunas cosas.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, revisando con énfasis el pollo que estaba hirviéndose allí junto con algo de salsa natural.

—Ya veo… Pero siempre has sido algo volátil con este tipo de situaciones, así que esto no me sorprende.

—Sí, es verdad, pero esto es diferente. — Kanon le contestó, levantando la nariz en el aire para olfatear más el aroma que provenía de la olla. — Huele endemoniadamente bien.

—Gracias… — Kaname sonrió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, tú no sabes mucho sobre nuestra llegada aquí… Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que antes de que todo se revolucionase gracias a la loca idea de Saori, yo me sentía muy a gusto en este lugar.

—¿Crees que tengo algo de culpa de que ahora te sientas así de incómodo aquí?

—¿Quieres la respuesta verdadera o la que no te hará sufrir?

En ese instante, aquella muchacha de cabellos celestes quedó completamente vacía. Kanon podría haber cambiado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviese dolido ni que hubiese olvidado, o dejado todo atrás. En ese frenesí de arrepentimientos, de sonrisas y abrazos sinceros, Kaname había olvidado por completo la _naturaleza real_ de ese hombre que decía quererla como a una hermana.

Porque no era poca cosa el saber que de la misma manera en la que podía endulzar sus oídos sin dificultad, también podía destruirla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si así él lo quisiese.

El repentino hervor de aquella mezcla se hizo presente, de manera muy oportuna, y el salpiqueteo y rebalse de la cacerola terminaron por traerla de vuelta a ese tan temeroso presente, al cual no le quedaba más que entregarse, completamente vulnerable.

—Dime la verdad. — balbuceó, incapaz de tapar el miedo.

—Lo eres todo y a la vez nada.

Tragó saliva.

—Me lo diste todo: el calor de un hogar, un plato de comida, compartiste a un padre que me amó y a quien condené a la miseria, a una muerte patética y solitaria… — la voz le tembló un poco al recordarlo. — Y también me diste vida al dejarnos ir, cuando éramos niños y sucedió eso que ya sabes… Tú fuiste el último paso antes de la locura allí en esa lluviosa noche, a dos centímetros del mismo vacío. Lo tuve todo y así no fuese nada material, nunca pude verlo hasta ahora, hasta que me lo quitaste con tu egoísmo, con esa codicia que los dos acariciamos…

—K-ka-

—Ahora eres la nada… Pero así está bien. — él terminó por sonreír. —A veces hay que perderlo todo para aprender. ¿Y sabes qué…? Me reconforta lidiar con alguien tan imperfecto como yo. Fallamos en exactamente las mismas cosas, pero sabemos que no queremos volver a caer.

No pasó desapercibido para el geminiano la manera en la que ella intentaba mantener la compostura: lucía como si fuese a desarmarse ante la más mínima brisa de aire que entrase por la ventana de la cocina, y no era para menos, él entendía lo ominosas que habían sonado sus palabras. Pero no tenía por qué guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en especial si la involucraban, porque ser sincero con ella era lo menos que podía hacer para alivianar el dolor que compartían.

—Eso me hace sentir acompañado, me gusta mucho aprender contigo… Pero ten cuidado con la comida, si vuelve a rebalsar puedes lastimarte.

—A-ah, sí, es cierto…

—En fin, retomando la conversación anterior, la verdad es que yo disfrutaba de esta vida… A pesar de las locuras de Saori, de las peleas y las reglas algo antiguas y absurdas de este lugar, el orden del Santuario era lo que más necesitaba. — Kanon continuó explicando, ahora con otro tono un poco menos dramático. — Todo lo negativo se convirtió en un buen precio a pagar, con tal de sentir algo de esa seguridad que nunca tuve en mi niñez.

Lentamente, una suave sonrisa brotó de los labios enmudecidos de Kaname. Un sentimiento extraño y cálido la envolvía cada vez que recordaba a esas pequeñas versiones de los gemelos, a esos chiquillos tan ávidos de afecto y comprensión. A veces sólo quería volver el tiempo atrás, para poder cobijarse entre aquellos brazos cortitos. Sin dudas extrañaba la sencillez de esos tiempos oscuros, pero al mismo tiempo tan claros a sus ojos todavía inmaduros.

Y mientras Kanon inspiraba nuevamente, casi como si volviese a la posición habitual que había tomado en aquel presente, la joven prosiguió con el cuidado del hervor de aquella comida, dispuesta a escuchar atentamente el sentir de su querido geminiano.

—Pero, irónicamente, cuando volví de la misión que se me había encomendado me encontré con que aquí las cosas habían cambiado… Y sin pensarlo, casi como si algo en mi interior se hubiese movilizado inconscientemente, yo también volví a sentir: una vez más, recordé lo que era ser una persona "normal", alguien fuera de este mundo, pero a diferencia de mi niñez ahora estaba fuerte, robusto, ya no era más ese niño pálido y desnutrido.

De a poco la voz del geminiano comenzó a suavizarse, palpando el agridulce panorama que se avecinaba.

—No tienes idea de lo que ha significado para mí el poder caminar en las calles de Corinto como si yo fuese cualquier otro hombre, sin pasado, sin culpas, con el viento bajo mis pies y la compañía de una bella dama. A pesar de que mi hermano ahora no esté aquí, a pesar de que esté sufriendo, no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto ha sido como un regalo para mí… Considerando la basura de persona que he sido y las aberraciones que he cometido contra desconocidos y contra quienes más quería, ¿quién diría que en algún momento podría ser digno de un momento de humanidad …?

—Suenas exactamente como debería sonar un adulto. — susurró ella, riéndose despacito.

—Bueno… He prometido hacer las cosas bien, ¿o no?

—Así es, Kanon. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Al escuchar esa confirmación por parte de ella, el menor de los gemelos se acomodó un poco más contra el mueble, mirándola fijo.

—Bien, ya hablamos de mí, ahora dime qué es lo que te tiene triste.

Kaname clavó sus ojos en el hervor e instintivamente se llevó las manos hacia el vientre.

—¿Triste…? No sé si esa sea la palabra…

—No me importa eso, sólo cuéntame.

Suspiró: debía decírselo.

—A veces sigo preguntándomelo, porque no entiendo… En el fondo me duele que Saga no me recuerde.

—Pues si debo que ser sincero contigo la verdad es que me sorprende, y además tengo que confesarte que desde que llegamos aquí el tema de nuestro pasado se ha vuelto algo tabú para mí. — dijo Kanon, algo incómodo. — Él nunca me habló sobre eso y yo tampoco quería colocarme en la posición en la que debía procesar mis sentimientos junto a los de Saga, si es que entiendes _a qué_ me refiero… Yo sólo intenté hacer una suerte de "borrón y cuenta nueva" pero pareciera que él lo tomó de manera literal, y honestamente, no me sorprende: como dije antes, a pesar de los contratiempos la vida aquí ha sido muy segura para ambos. Siempre supuse que mi hermano, lisa y llanamente, no tenía el más mínimo interés de recordar o de hablar de eso.

—¿Crees que algo haya sucedido con él…?

—No tengo la menor idea Kaname, ¿pero no crees que así es mejor?

Ella presionó su abdomen, sonriendo lastimosamente.

—Eso es algo cruel. — terminó por musitar, una porción de su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

—Tú lo ves así, sin embargo, si Saga no recuerda significa que su trastorno de salud continúa dormido…. Agradezco que en su momento me hayas negado el contarle sobre nuestro vínculo, porque ahora entiendo que quizás eso podría haber terminado por causarle otra crisis.

—S-si lo dices así, supongo que tiene algo de sentido… No toleraría volver a verlo sufrir como en esa noche.

—Y para eso es mejor que no recuerde, aunque a largo plazo no nos garantiza un buen desenlace, pero es mejor que nada. — Kanon sentenció, aumentando la crudeza con la cual sus ojos se enfrentaban a los de ella. — Si amas a mi hermano como dices hacerlo, asumo que no tendrás reparos en sacrificar las memorias de nuestros vínculos pasados, para poder preservarlo.

—¿No es eso lo que vengo haciendo hasta ahora? — ella le respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Kanon suspiró fuertemente, exhalando todo el aire de sus pulmones, y se reincorporó un poco. El clima se había tornado muy denso entre ellos, pero era inevitable: las heridas eran todavía demasiado recientes, haciendo que el hablar de todo eso sea un reflejo natural para aprender a superarlo. Decidido a abandonar esa plática por el resto del día, el geminiano dejó caer su mano y rodeó la cintura de la joven en un gesto cariñoso por intentar animarla, pero para su sorpresa Kaname rechazó por completo su ademán, empujándolo suavemente con uno de sus hombros.

—Cuidado, estoy con el fuego… Podemos quemarnos.

—No sería la primera vez… — dijo él, aguantándose las ganas de molestarla con alguna miradita o expresión sensual.

—¡Ay, ya Kanon! No empieces con esas cosas.

—Bueno bueno, lo siento, sólo quería hacerte reír.

— _Claro que sí._ — Kaname revoleó los ojos rápidamente, amenazándolo con el cucharón lleno de salsa. — ¿Quieres que te manche? Ni todos los Dioses del Olimpo juntos podrán quitar estas salpicaduras aceitosas…

—Es que tengo algo de abstinencia y eres bella, ¿para qué negarlo? Pero de verdad deseo recomponer todo con mi hermano, así que si es por eso me pondría hasta un cinto de castidad al lado tuyo, aunque no soy tan impulsivo como el bicho, ese Milo sí que no se contiene ante nada… ¿No ha sido prueba suficiente para ti el hecho de que me haya cortado el cabello? — el geminiano se llevó una mano a la nuca, dándose algunas palmaditas. — Tan bien que me quedaba el pelo largo, aún no me acostumbro a esto… Dime, ¿cómo me veo ahora? ¿Luzco muy mal?

Kaname estalló en una risotada, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¡Kanon! ¿Es en serio? Sabes muy bien lo atractivo que eres, no necesitas usar esas artimañas tontas para que te suba el ego…

—¡Pero lo pregunto de verdad! Todavía me cuesta reconocerme cada mañana al mirarme al espejo, y para colmo el resto de los dorados me mira raro… Nadie entiende por qué lo hice, todos creen que fue para diferenciarme más de Saga, ¿pero no es algo ridículo eso? Si mi hermano está allí abajo, y para colmo el resto sabe que uso tintur-

—¿¡Te tiñes el pelo!?

—¡Pues claro! Si siempre fuimos gemelos idénticos, hace muchos años que lo hago… Por favor no me digas que recién lo has notado.

—U-uh…

—¡Mujer! No puedes ser tan distraída, ¡si cuando yo volví nos has visto juntos en más de una ocasión!

¿Era cierto lo que Kanon decía? De alguna manera no podía imaginárselo en esa situación, el hecho de pensarlo colocándose tinte sobre todo ese cabello era por sobre todas las cosas trabajoso y costoso… ¿Y el retoque de raíces? ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacerlo…? Y súbitamente recordó a ese otro Caballero de facciones femeninas que la había detenido cuando estaba empecinada en hablar con Saori… No quería ser prejuiciosa, pero estaba preciosamente maquillado y tenía toda la pinta de que seguramente fuese él quien le sugirió la idea al menor de los gemelos.

No obstante, enseguida otros recuerdos comenzaron a reptar por debajo de sus ojos. Sabía que el encontrarse atravesando _esos_ días del mes no la ayudaba con el tema de su exacerbada sensibilidad, pero había algo más que la estaba molestando.

—Cuando Saga vuelva a casa, hazme el favor de prestar atención. — continuó él. — ¡Son tonos completamente distintos de azul!

La joven volvió a apagarse frente a él, deslizándose cuesta abajo a través de un tobogán muy turbio y desconcertante.

—Sí…

Afrodita y su bello rostro terminaron por desatar la tormenta, dando paso a la expresión jocosa del Santo de Cáncer, a sus ásperas manos tocándola. Allí, ante sus ojos borrosos, su desnudez se hizo eterna junto a la pestilencia de aquel miembro que ella misma decidió soportar… Y fue cuestión de segundos el verse a sí misma desde afuera, flotando en un intento de aguantar más, de no continuar vomitando al sentir la textura pegajosa de sus propias entrañas, de no desesperar mientras Saori abría la boca frente a ella, exclamando las incoherencias más extremas al descargarse contra un ser humano vivo… vivo, justo como ella.

—S-sí… Cuando Saga vuelva…

Porque no se quitaba por más que se refregase mil veces en todas las direcciones: la sangre de aquel joven aún respiraba sobre ella y no la dejaba en paz. Se seguía acumulando gota a gota, provocándole el temblor más inhóspito en el rostro… Brotaría por sobre su frente, alrededor de sus ojos, pintándola de repulsión.

—Kaname…

Con sólo ver la expresión que aquel rostro había adquirido en segundos, Géminis supo comprender al instante lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Otra vez estás con eso…? — el muchacho suspiró, intentando no sonar muy cansado. — Ya te lo expliqué varias veces en estos días… Así hubieses soportado lo que sea que te querían hacer, esa mujer jamás lo hubiese liberado: es así de sucia.

—Lo sé… Lo sé muy bien Kanon, ahora lo entiendo. — ella procedió a enjugarse las lágrimas. El cucharón aún vibraba junto con un nuevo hervor, pero Kaname no lo soltaba. — Tú y Shaka tenían tanta razón… Incluso ese Caballero llamado Afrodita intentó detenerme, y a su horrible manera Death Mask también, pero no puedo evitar sentir que otra vez estoy cayendo en lo mismo.

—Por supuesto que tendrías que habernos hecho caso, te lo dijimos repetidas veces pero lo ya hecho, hecho está… ¿O es que en realidad te arrepientes?

—En lo absoluto. Yo me decidí a hacerlo, fue mi responsabilidad: quería ayudar a Saga y no me importaba el precio a pagar, no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en continuar entregando mi cuerpo si así me lo pedían.

Dicha declaración tomó al menor de los geminianos por sorpresa: ¿acaso había oído bien…?

—¿Qué has hecho? — inquirió, con un horrible nudo en la garganta. Clavó sus ojos en ella, con una expresión de clara incomodidad.

—No te lo diré, es asunto mío.

—Mírame.

—Kanon, no insis-

—¡Mírame!

—Si vas a ponerte así te pido que por favor me dejes sola, no falta mucho para que todo se termine de cocinar.

—¡Kaname por todos los Dioses! ¡No puedo entenderte! ¡Ponte un poco en mi lugar! Te trajeron hacia mí bien temprano en la mañana, estabas a medio vestir, las medias hechas jirones, Zeus mío, ¡apestabas a orina y a cigarro! ¡Y no olvidemos el detalle _totalmente menor_ de que llegaste cubierta de sangre…! — Géminis no podía controlar la curiosidad, pero lo que más lo sacaba de quicio era la actitud tonta que ella había adoptado: ¿qué ganaba escondiéndole una cosa así? Si era obvio que algo más había ocurrido. — Apenas te vi inerte, toda llena de sangre en los brazos de Máscara, no pude evitar pensar lo peor… Por favor sólo dime qué te han hecho, necesito saberlo.

—Deja de insistirme, caso contrario comerás pollo quemado y no sentiré culpa alguna al respecto.

—¡Me parece perfecto! Si ese es el precio a pagar para que de una vez hables, entonces bienvenido sea.

Ella suspiró.

—Simplemente no puedo decirlo, ha sido un acuerdo tácito… Jamás lo sabrás y créeme que así es mejor, yo también he cambiado e intento volverme más fuerte, ¿no lo ves…?

—¿Han abusado de ti? — producto de la desesperación, el tacto del geminiano desapareció por completo. — ¿Te han violado?

—Kanon… Entiende de una vez, basta, es un asunto mío y si ha habido contacto sexual ha sido completamente consensuado.

La muchacha volvió a aprisionar el mango del cucharón, levantándolo apenas para chequear una última vez la cena, pero súbitamente Kanon la tomó por ambos brazos, apretándoselos con fiereza. Había perdido los estribos, no toleraba que ella no coopere, no podía procesar el no saber qué diablos había pasado allí adentro… Tenía que hacerla hablar de alguna manera y para eso no tuvo mejor idea que arrinconarla contra la mesada, quizás si se sentía más vulnerable aflojase la lengua; no obstante ella no pretendía ceder tan fácilmente: luchó como pudo para soltarse de su agarre pero todo fue en vano, en el intento aquel cucharón cubierto en restos de salsa terminó volando por el aire y estrellándose contra el piso, dejando una mancha más digna de una escena del crimen que de una discusión familiar.

—¿Te has acostado con Máscara? — arremetió Géminis nervioso, mirándola sin piedad. —¡Dime la verdad!

Lamentablemente para el menor de los gemelos, aquella artimaña no le salió como esperaba: ella se mantuvo –en apariencia – tranquila, normalizando su respiración.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Kanon… Pero si eso liberase a Saga, entonces ten por seguro que me acostaría con el plantel entero de Caballeros.

¿Esa era la misma Kaname vulnerable del principio…?

¿La que temía mirarlo a los ojos al tenerlo semi desnudo junto a ella, la que temía admitir que se derretía al sentirlo respirar en su oído, al escuchar su ronca voz aquella vez que intentó avanzarla…?

—Sé que es algo que antes jamás hubiese dicho, de hecho siquiera lo hubiese pensado e incluso en este momento me resulta hasta irreal… Pero es cierto, yo no soy como ustedes, no tengo fuerza, lo único que tengo es mi cuerpo y tampoco me considero una especie de herramienta sexual; sin embargo, si me sirve para ayudarlo, yo…

—¿Tú qué? ¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? — él se rió con sorna, burlándose de la muchacha. Estaba a punto de descolocarse otra vez.— ¿Entregarte a todo el Santuario cuando no puedes siquiera subir cincuenta escalones sin transpirar?

—Yo quería hacer alg-

—Estás demente, escúchate por un segundo: tener sexo con todo el plantel de Caballeros, dices… ¿Y eso me incluye a mí? ¿Acaso volverías a acostarte conmigo?

Era evidente lo mucho que la aparente "sangre fría" de Kaname lo irritaba, en especial ahora que a sus ojos sólo estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Ya me has probado, sabes que yo soy más que suficiente para hacer que no puedas moverte por un buen rato.

—Kanon… No lo entiendes, ¿no?

—¿Qué tengo que entender? ¿Que te has vuelto loca?

—Amo a tu hermano. Amo a Saga como no tienes idea y esta situación sólo significa desesperación, no sólo para mí, sino para ti también, caso contrario no reaccionarías de esta manera tan brusca.— susurró ella, intentando transmitirle lo que realmente pasaba por su corazón. — Llegada a este punto, no me importa lo que a mí me suceda, sólo quiero que recupere la libertad que _ambos_ le quitamos.

" _Ambos"_

Sí. Su responsabilidad también pesaba, y mucho.

Aquella mujer definitivamente había perdido la cordura… pero él en el fondo también se sentía como ella: si la irracionalidad también le ganase, haría cualquier cosa con tal de liberarlo. ¿Qué más podía esperar de un momento como ese, en el que todo se reducía a resignarse al saber que nada funcionaría? Era hasta lógico que ella se comportase así.

Con ese razonamiento cocinándose en su mente procedió a soltarla, momento que ella no desperdició para agacharse a recoger el instrumento de cocina que segundos atrás había sido vulnerado. Sin mediar palabra alguna, Kaname procedió a dejarlo en la pileta de la cocina y tomó uno limpio de uno de los cajones.

—Y no… Si lo que te angustia es eso, no me acosté con ese hombre asqueroso. — respiró hondo, para luego dar el golpe de gracia. — Y tampoco volvería a hacerlo contigo.

Finalmente la cena estaba lista, por lo que ella dejó el nuevo cucharón sobre la mesada. Era evidente que esa conversación estaba más que zanjada entre los dos, así que podía proceder a cambiar de tema como si nada.

—Necesitas hacer algo con esa libido tuya, Kanon, se te está saliendo de control.

—No, no me malinterpretes, yo puedo manejarlo bien, no estaba proponiéndote nada. — se excusó Géminis, un poco avergonzado. — Es sólo que me sorprendiste, no esperaba que hubieses madurado tanto en ese aspecto.

—Los dos lo hemos hecho, hemos cambiado porque así debía ser de ahora en adelante. — Kaname giró la perilla de gas, apagando el fuego de la hornalla. —Pero sí, despreocúpate, de aquí en adelante te haré más caso y procuraré ser mucho más cuidadosa con mis salidas.

—Sí, odio decirlo así pero por el momento es mejor que te recluyas aquí adentro y minimices tus salidas lo máximo posible.

Kanon ojeó rápidamente el reloj de la cocina, notando que no faltaba demasiado para tener que marchar a su puesto de trabajo.

—Iré a poner la mesa. — le dijo a la joven de cabellos celestes, tomando algunos platos de la alacena. — Luego alcánzame los cubiertos.

—Yo me encargo, sólo siéntate… Igual gracias por ayudarme.

—Tranquila.

Tras un movimiento extraño de cabeza por parte del menor de los gemelos –que se suponía era en forma de apreciación a las palabras de la muchacha–, Kanon apuró el paso hacia el comedor, acomodando los trastos para ambos. No obstante, aunque ella lo escondiese, el recuerdo de aquel hombre muriendo frente a sus ojos le provocaba el más profundo desagrado, casi al punto de mantenerla nauseosa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenía que reprimirlo: esperaba que con el correr de los días esa sensación repugnante se sosegase.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, una conversación muy amena brotando entre ambos, y al marcar las agujas del reloj las diez menos veinte de la noche Kanon se puso de pie, estirándose un poco.

—Maldición… Ya me toca bajar… — dijo, bastante desganado. — ¿Te enoja si no te ayudo con la mesa? La verdad es que se me ha hecho algo tarde…

Ella movió la mano de un lado al otro, acomodándose en el asiento.

—Despreocúpate.

—Aprovechando que tengo que bajar, ¿qué te parece si le digo a Nanako que venga a visitarte en estos días? —inquirió Géminis mientras se abrigaba junto a la puerta. — Seguro te hará muy bien conversar con tu amiga.

—Eso me haría muy feliz.

Y tras abrir la puerta, con medio cuerpo afuera, el gemelo menor volvió a hablar:

—Si están despiertos en Aries aprovecharé y le preguntaré ahora… ¡Vuelvo por la mañana!

—Ojalá todo transcurra sin sobresaltos… Cuídate mucho, Kanon.

—Lo haré.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, aquel hombre se permitió respirar hondo. La noche estaba espectacularmente bella, como solía ser la norma allí, pero por alguna razón esa vez lo apreciaba más que lo usual. Con el frío aire acariciando su rostro, se vio siendo traído a la realidad con una claridad que pocas veces había sentido, y eso era casi un milagro… No esperaba contar con la capacidad de transformar ocho pesadas horas en tranquilidad, pero de alguna manera, con el viento helado empujando su espalda, acompañándolo a través de cada escalón, ahora sí se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

—Zeus bendiga al invierno… — murmuró para sí mismo, pero al segundo sintió un repiqueteo en su mente: alguien lo estaba llamando. — ¿Quién es…?

—Hola.

—¿Camus? ¿Eres tú?

—Así es.

—¡Qué bueno oírte! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Mañana por la tarde estás libre? — inquirió Acuario, ignorando la pregunta de su compañero. — Necesito hablar contigo pero me toca guardia arriba, temprano por la mañana.

—Hombre de pocas palabras, ¿eh…? Sí Camus, no hay problema con que vaya a la tarde.

—Bien. Te esperaré dos y media en mi Templo.

Kanon se concentró y juntó las palabras para responderle, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que sería inútil: el francés se había esfumado de sus pensamientos, cortando la conversación abruptamente.

A estas alturas, el Santo de la tercera casa ya no tenía muchas más ganas de pensar en absolutamente nada. Seguramente Camus le iba a traer novedades con respecto a su hermano, pero de momento tampoco elucubraría ninguna teoría y menos quería crearse expectativas que quizás jamás se cumplirían. Ahora mismo, y a pesar del envión del clima, a Kanon le estaba resultando muy difícil contener el peso de su labor: habiendo palpado una realidad muy diferente, volver a lo usual desafiaba todos sus límites de resistencia.

Para alegría del joven, y acorde a esos tiempos de paz en la Tierra, la noche pasó sin ningún sobresalto. Apenas Géminis menor regresó a su Templo, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en la cama preso del pesado cansancio de la madrugada, quedándose dormido al instante en el que una de sus mejillas se apoyó contra la mullida almohada.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, que haya podido subir el capítulo significa que -al menos por ahora- el sitio está bastante estable... Para los que no sabían, estos últimos días han estado ocurriendo algunos inconvenientes con la carga de archivos aquí en FFnet, uno de los motivos por los cuales este capítulo se ha atrasado significativamente (de hecho, casi una semana). Como comenté en la entrada anterior y en mi página de fb (Mitsuryouku - Fanfics, recomiendo seguirla para estar al tanto de todas las novedades, notificaciones y curiosidades de "Cocoon"), estamos ante capítulos decisivos. Esto ha llevado a que me demore un poco más en la realización de los mismos, debido a que la preparación actual tiene que ser la correcta para los sucesos que ocurrirán de aquí en adelante.**

 **Otra vez quiero disculparme con ustedes por toda la demora, y además agradecerles por estar presentes siempre, más allá de todas las trabas que en ocasiones sucedan con esta historia. De todo corazón: ¡gracias!**

 **Sepan que siempre los tengo en mi corazón de ficker :'3**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, nos leemos la semana que viene :D (Sí, sí, de verdad nos leeremos xD)**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 38-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—Arriba…

Refunfuñando con odio, Kanon abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos: si no lo hacía, quien quiera que fuese que estaba interrumpiéndolo procedería a continuar meciéndolo de esa manera tan molesta.

—Kanon, está el almuerzo. — insistió aquella femenina voz. — Vamos, arriba.

Ver ese rostro, para él tan conocido, sirvió como forma de calmar un poco su malhumor. A pocos centímetros Kaname lo miraba con cariño, portando un muy ridículo pañuelo sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es…? — Géminis balbuceó con dificultad, arrastrando una mano hacia su boca para limpiar la saliva que se le había escurrido en los últimos minutos de sueño. — Cinco minutos más…

—No, ya es casi la una de la tarde.

Ella procedió a darle una ligera palmadita sobre el hombro, como una forma muy sutil de regañarlo, y Kanon gruñó en respuesta.

—Vamos… He hecho sopa, hoy está muy fresco afuera.

—Mgrmmm…

—No entiendo lo que me dices. — susurró ella, dejando salir una risita. — Como sea, te espero en la cocina… No te tardes o se enfriará.

Kaname abandonó la habitación con rapidez: estar mucho tiempo allí dentro inevitablemente terminaba por hacerle recordar la última vez en la que habían intimado, y quería dejar todo eso fuera de su mente para siempre.

Ya debatiéndose entre los últimos segundos de modorra y el hambre, Kanon se decantó por calmar los rugidos de su estómago, los cuales habían comenzado a acosarlo desde que la joven lo había traído –a la fuerza– a la realidad. Se fue poniendo de pie lentamente, para no marearse, y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor arrastrando los pies, acomodándose un poco la ropa en el corto trayecto. Finalmente se sentó a la mesa en el lugar que ella le había preparado.

Apenas Kaname cruzó el umbral de la puerta que dividía aquella sala de la cocina, no pudo evitar estallar en una fuerte carcajada: el muchacho estaba completamente despeinado, con los cabellos arremolinados hacia arriba.

—¿Qué pasa? — el dueño de casa le preguntó, algo malhumorado por _esas_ ganas de dormir que aún no se le esfumaban.

Ella dejó la olla sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo con cariño.

—¿Qué? ¿Te parezco bonito?

—Claro que lo eres, y el pelo corto te sienta muy bien… Cuando lo peinas, claro está.

La joven volvió a reírse pero esta vez causó un efecto diferente en Kanon, quien se sonrió y comenzó a servir la sopa.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu guardia?

—Pues… normal, muy aburrida, lo de siempre. — contestó él, soplando un poco el tazón humeante que reposaba frente a su pecho. — ¿Te dormiste muy tarde anoche?

—Uhmm… No realmente, me quedé viendo algunas cosas en la televisión, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

—Oh, ya veo, entonces pudiste descansar bastante.

—Así es, de hecho me levanté más temprano para cocinar y limpiar un poco…

—Ahh, claro, ya entiendo… ¿Por eso el pañuelito?

La joven asintió, tocando un poco aquella suave tela con la yema de los dedos.

—Te ves algo ridícula.

—Es porque me reí de tu pelo, ¿no? — intentó confirmar ella, divertida.

—Adivinaste.

—Eres tan básico a veces… —el geminiano le sacó la lengua. — ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Te noto algo emocionado.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

—Sólo me dio esa impresión. **—** Kaname contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Qué harás?

—Pues, anoche Camus se comunicó conmigo…

—¡Oh! Ya veo…

—Sí, dijo que teníamos que hablar en persona y me pidió que vaya a visitarlo hoy luego del mediodía. Es probable que tenga novedades sobre mi hermano.

Casi al instante el semblante de la joven se vio rejuvenecido: el cambio era drástico… ¿Había acaso nuevas esperanzas?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? — sugirió él, aprovechando lo contenta que ahora lucía Kaname.

—Pues… No sé si sea lo mejor… — sin embargo ella revolvió la sopa por inercia, dudosa, para luego continuar. — Anoche habíamos quedado en que limitaría estrictamente mi presencia en los alrededores del Santuario.

—Es cierto, ¿pero sabes qué? En esta ocasión me parece algo exagerad-

Al oírlo, aquella muchacha de cabellos celestes suspiró con fuerza, prácticamente profiriendo un resoplido quejoso.

—Sabes que no puedes estar cambiando las condiciones de este asunto todo el tiempo, ¿no?

—Ya lo sé, pero piénsalo, no podemos tenerte aquí encerrada por vaya a saber cuánto tiempo… — contestó Kanon. — Sin embargo, más allá de mis deseos, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Honestamente me gustaría que me acompañes, te quiero como a una hermana y quiero hacerte partícipe de lo que involucre a Saga.

Acto seguido Kanon se llevó a la boca una enorme cucharada repleta de caldo y algunas verduras. Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, completamente sorprendido: ¡estaba riquísimo!

—¡Mujer! — exclamó él, mientras la veía tomando algo de sopa directo del borde del recipiente. — ¡Lo has condimentado perfecto! Tú-sabes-quién estará muy feliz cuando se casen…

—¿¡Qu-

Gracias a las –demasiado– honestas palabras del geminiano, Kaname terminó por atragantarse con aquel caliente líquido. Tosiendo con fuerza manoteó la mesa y lo apoyó de vuelta allí, regalándole al joven una mirada de enojo.

—Eres una exagerada. — sentenció Kanon, alzando una ceja al devolverle la gentileza.

—Ay Kanon por favor…

—Bueno, como estaba diciéndote antes de la escenita, cuando termine de almorzar voy a juntarme con Camus… ¿Vienes o no?

—Uhm… ¿Hasta dónde vas?

—Es Camus, ¿qué crees? Claramente no querría reunirse en otro lado que no fuese su propia casa… Tengo que subir hasta Acuario.

—¿¡Acuario!? Olvídalo, es muy arriba.

—P-pfff, ¿ese es tu problema? ¿La distancia…? — acotó Géminis, divertido. — Vamos Kaname, te haré sudar un poco.

El rostro de la joven se contrajo en una clara expresión de espanto.

—Si piensas que subiré hasta allí estás loco.

—Oh claro, ya veo como son las cosas… Supongo que no amas lo suficiente a mi hermano.

—No digas eso, sabes que no es así.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es? — la increpó a propósito, buscando fastidiarla. — ¿Te da pereza y prefieres quedarte aquí, en la comodidad del este Templo? Yo pensando que Saga te importaba más que eso...

—Te comportas como un patán, ¿lo sabías?

—Claro que sí.

Era sabido para ella el carácter nefasto que él adoptaba en ocasiones y esa era una de ellas, a todas luces: Kanon ahora la miraba portando una enorme sonrisa sobradora, el mentón descansando insolentemente sobre la palma de su mano, con la mesa como apoyo.

—¿Qué quieres ganar con esta actitud? Dejando de lado mi patético desempeño físico, creo que no es difícil para ti ver el peligro que supone el que me muestre durante un trayecto tan largo… Es contraproducente.

—Ah, ¿ahora sí usas esa palabra? — el geminiano intentó tirar más de la cuerda, pero había llegado a un límite: la joven portaba una expresión bastante fatigada, claramente estaba agobiada por sus molestas insinuaciones provocadoras. — Bueno, está bien, entiendo tu punto, no te molestaré más.

—Te lo agradecería.

—¡Ah! Cambiando de tema, anoche pasé por Aries mientras bajaba a tomar mi posición…

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Pudiste hablar con Nanako? — inquirió ella, intentando dejar atrás el mal rato.

—No, estaba todo apagado y en silencio así que, o ya estaban durmiendo, o bien no estaban en el Templo, por ende que no quise molestar.

—Oh… Ya veo…

—De todas maneras durante el día intento otra vez, ¿qué te parece? — Kanon le guiñó el ojo, volviendo a colocar sus manos alrededor del pocillo.

Kaname le sonrió una vez más, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me parece bien, pero sigamos comiendo antes de que se enfríe.

Una vez ambos terminaron con sus respectivos platos, Kanon se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar la mesa. Ella atinó a hacer lo mismo, tomando parte de la vajilla, pero él no se lo permitió: enseguida le arrebató los vasos, sosteniéndolos contra su pecho.

—Nono, anoche me fui y te dejé todo a ti… Esta vez es mi turno.

El ruido de la canilla fue lo único que se oyó segundos después, puesto que Géminis no sólo llevó las cosas hacia la cocina, sino que además lavó todos los elementos utilizados, además de secarlos y acomodarlos en sus respectivos lugares. Aquella actitud servicial sorprendió gratamente a Kaname, quien, muy en el fondo, dudaba de la calidad del trabajo que él había realizado, más que nada debido al poco tiempo que al joven le había tomado; pero tampoco pensaba hacer algún comentario al respecto: no quería disuadirlo de que repita dicho accionar en el futuro.

Apenas terminó con aquellos quehaceres Kanon se metió en su habitación para alistarse y alrededor de veinte minutos después, al igual que en la noche anterior volvió a dirigirse hacia Kaname desde la puerta de entrada:

—Última chance. — insistió, con esperanzas de que ella cambie de parecer. — Ya tengo que irme.

—Te dije que no Kanon, luego vuelves y me cuentas.

El joven resopló desde el marco de la entrada, dándose vuelta para cerrar la puerta tras él.

—Tú te lo pierdes. — susurró Géminis para sus adentros, abandonando el rellano de su propio Templo.

Sin embargo a medio camino hacia la Cuarta Casa una extraña sensación lo abrumó. Frenó en seco. Era demasiado similar. En ese estado de extraño despertar, Kanon se llevó una mano al pecho: su corazón latía con ese miedo diluido, el mismo que estaba atado a cosas que no había podido prever ni evitar.

—Por todos los Dioses…

Y viéndose sobrepasado desdibujó el camino andado hacia abajo, saltándose los escalones de a dos, incluso de a tres, volviendo a entrar a su hogar de un sopetón. Buscó con la mirada a la muchacha, sin poder encontrarla allí en la sala de estar ni en el comedor. El temblor que nacía en sus piernas lo volvió torpe y su pecho se comprimió por el pánico.

—¿¡Dónde estás!? — gritó con fuerza, abriéndose paso hacia el fondo. — ¿¡Kaname!?

Tras buscarla –sin éxito– en la habitación de la muchacha, en la de Saga y en la suya, él volvió a llamarla; y al agudizar su oído pudo encontrarse con un leve trazo de aquella suave voz, tarareando despacito al fondo de la casa.

Kanon arremetió contra el picaporte del baño e intentó girarlo, pero no tuvo suerte. Llamó a la puerta con énfasis, un gritito asustado trascendiendo del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿¡Quién es!? — ella inquirió llena de miedo: se suponía que estaría sola.

—¡Ábreme!

Al reconocer la voz del geminiano, su rostro se enrojeció… No podía haber llegado en un peor momento.

—¿K-kanon?

De la mejor manera que pudo dado que estaba sentada sobre el retrete, la joven estiró una de sus manos y tomó el pomo de la puerta, entreabriéndola unos milímetros. El baño estaba construido con paredes tan gruesas que era muy difícil escuchar algo desde allí dentro, y de la misma manera, se volvía prácticamente imposible que la escuchen.

Pero ni bien el cabello azulado del geminano se hizo visible entre la mínima rendija ella suspiró, ahora sí calmándose.

—Me asustaste, Kanon…

—Tú también, te llamaba y no contestabas, pensé que-

—Ya te dije que no iría a ningún lado… Por favor vete, necesito pasar al baño y si estás aquí al lado me siento muy incómoda.

—Sólo déjame entrar por un segundo. — insistió él, volviendo a empujar la puerta.

Ahora sí ella se desesperó, hincando su cuerpo hacia adelante para trabar la entrada con el, pero Kanon era demasiado brusco: enseguida tuvo que rendirse, dejándolo pasar. Rápidamente Kaname tomó su remera por el ruedo y la estiró hacia abajo, tapando su entrepierna… Era obvio que estaba más que a punto de dejar salir sus necesidades fisiológicas.

—¿Qué quieres? — musitó la joven de muy mal modo. — ¿No podías esperar unos minutos en el comedor?

—Me di cuenta de que fui malo contigo hace un rato y sentí mucha culpa.

—¡Ay Kanon! Te conozco muy bien, ya sé que haces ese tipo de cosas y no lo tomo con malicia… Por favor ve yendo a tu compromiso, de verdad _necesito_ que salgas.

—¿No vas a irte a ningún lado?

—¡No Kanon!

—La otra vez dijiste lo mismo…

—¡KANON!

Él la miró aterrado, pero se encontró con un rostro que no sólo exponía una mueca de odio, sino que además se estaba tiñendo de todos los colores posibles, dejando caer gruesas gotas de sudor. Allí mismo fue que entendió lo mucho que ella estaba padeciendo su presencia, habiendo entrado justamente en ese momento tan privado y natural.

Intentando enmendar su error se agachó levemente sobre ella, plantándole un suave beso en la frente.

—Perdóname, ya te dejo… Es sólo que sentía miedo, y no me despedí de ti como hubiera querido.

Sin embargo aquel acercamiento hizo que ella se incomode aún más y apretó sus nalgas con toda la fuerza y voluntad posible, ahogando un gemido entre sus labios.

—¡Por favor sal! ¡Ve a verte con Camus y luego me cuentas! — le rogó conteniéndose, mordiéndose el labio inferior. — ¡Prometo no ir a ningún lado pero VETE!

Apenas el gemelo menor soltó la perilla ella procedió a cerrar la puerta de un golpe, sin siquiera detenerse a controlar la fuerza. Y mientras finalmente pudo aflojar sus esfínteres, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, rezongando.

—¡Este hombre…! — dijo para sí misma, sintiendo como una pegajosa gota de sudor le recorría la espalda en toda su entereza.

Ahora sí sintiéndose un poco más liviano –aunque a costa de haber puesto a la muchacha en esa vergonzosa situación–, el joven pudo retomar sus planes con mayor naturalidad y ligereza. De lo único que se lamentaba era de no haber salido unos minutos antes: estaba algo retrasado y sabía muy bien lo mucho que Camus detestaba la impuntualidad, por lo que Kanon aprovechó todo el trayecto hacia arriba para ensayar alguna que otra excusa que evitase, así fuese por un milímetro, la cara de perros que el acuariano pondría al verlo.

Así fue como, al llegar a la entrada del onceavo Templo, Géminis llamó a la puerta con algo de miedo… Pero para su sorpresa, apenas terminó de golpear aquella estructura una seguidilla de pasos comenzaron a hacerse más y más fuertes: se acercaban a la entrada decididamente, dejándolo confundido y a la vez aliviado de no tener que enfrentar el mal humor de Acuario.

—¡Yo abro!

El ceño del gemelo se contrajo instintivamente al sentir el timbre femenino de aquella voz… ¿Quién diablos era?

—¡Esta no es tu casa! — respondió un muchacho, a quien sí reconocía con mucha claridad.

—¡Pues tampoco es tuya!

—¡Déjame a mí!

—¡No!

Siguiendo aquella fuerte discusión se escucharon algunos extraños forcejeos contra la puerta, y la voz de Camus procedió a enfriar el ambiente: no le fue necesario gritar, pero sí le bastó con elevar la agresividad de su tono para que el otro joven comprendiese que no tenía más opción que ceder.

—¿Así que quieres hacerte cargo del arreglo de _otra puerta más_ …?

El joven geminiano entendió la referencia al segundo y se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando esconder la risa. ¿Así que el bicho había pagado por su furia esa tarde? Ni siquiera sentía culpa al respecto, era responsabilidad de Milo por andar de metiche junto a Camus.

En ese entonces la entrada se abrió completamente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos jocosos de Kanon. Allí frente a él apareció Milo, y además estaba acompañado por la dueña de aquellos aullidos que escuchó segundos antes: era una mujer alta, de complexión grande y cortos cabellos rubios. No la había visto jamás en el Santuario.

—¿Hola? — musitó Géminis, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¡Kanon!

Milo exclamó su nombre y enseguida saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Estaba realmente feliz de verlo, así que no quería contenerse.

—Ay Milo quítate, hazme el favor… — Kanon refunfuñó de mal modo mientras intentaba mover a su amigo de encima, sin dejar pasar el detalle de que aquella rubia los miraba muy divertida. — ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La nueva novia del bicho?

Corinne se rió con mucha fuerza y arremetió contra el hombro derecho del geminiano, plantándole una buena palmada de complicidad.

—El día que quiera presumir una cornamenta asíiiiiii de grande sabré que tengo que buscarlo… — acotó ella acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de ambas manos. — Pero de momento no me interesa.

Géminis se sonrió un poco: tenía que admitir que era elocuente. Sin embargo cuando abrió la boca para contestarle, otra vez la voz de Camus resonó desde el fondo:

—¿Van a entrar o no? Mi casa no es una carpa comunitaria, o cierran la puerta o se van.

—Sí, sí, ya vamos. — el menor de los gemelos le respondió, dando algunos pasos hacia adentro con Escorpio aún prendido de su cuello. — YA SUÉLTAME.

—No quiero Kanon, te he extrañad-

En una escena bastante patética, el geminano se abría paso a través de la recepción de la mejor manera que podía, arrastrando al denso del escorpión por unos pocos pero cansadores dos metros. La muchacha los seguía sin contener la risa, entretenida ante la familiaridad de la relación que ambos presentaban.

—¡Yaaaaaaaa! Eres muy pesado Milo, por todos los Dioses, ¡vas a hacer que se me contracture el cuello!

—Pues mejor, así te acuerdas de mí luego.

—¿¡Y a ti te parece bien que asocie tu recuerdo con algo doloroso!?

Sin embargo, apenas aquel apelotonamiento humano se hizo visible para Camus, él procedió a cortar en seco toda interacción.

—Milo, déjalo en paz de una vez.

Automáticamente el escorpión lo soltó, no sin antes regalarle al acuariano una mueca de molestia, y se sentó cansinamente en la enorme mesa de roble que había en el comedor. Casi como si lo estuviera siguiendo Corinne caminó por detrás de él, pero en lugar de tomar asiento a su lado la joven siguió de largo hacia el fondo, metiéndose en la cocina.

El Santo de la onceava casa profirió un suspiro de hastío. Elevó los brazos hacia arriba, acomodándose otra vez en el sillón, estirándose con una naturalidad que sólo podría presentar dentro de aquel ambiente propio: Camus se caracterizaba por la rectitud que mostraba frente a otros, en especial si se encontraba en casas ajenas; por lo que verlo así de relajado le produjo bastante tranquilidad a Kanon.

—Ven. — le indicó Acuario al menor de los gemelos, señalándole con la palma abierta el espacio que quedaba libre a su lado en aquel mullido sillón de estilo francés. — Siéntate.

Géminis se encogió de hombros y le hizo caso, mirando a su alrededor con extrañeza.

—Pensé que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante.

—En efecto. — respondió Camus con seriedad, conteniendo un poco el aire al entender por qué su amigo le decía eso. — No hay nada que nos impida hacerlo.

—Pfft-, ¿ah no?

Otro suspiro por parte del francés, y a Kanon no le quedó más opción que contener la risa.

—No sabía que tu casa se había convertido en el Kinder del Santuario…

—No le veo la gracia.

—Eh, si… Claro. — el geminiano revoleó los ojos hacia arriba sin disimulo, fijándolos justo por detrás de la silueta del dueño de casa. — Y todavía no sé quién es ella, le pregunté pero supongo que eligió ignorar ese dato.

El acuariano se dio vuelta, observando como Corinne aparecía nuevamente en la sala. Ahora la joven traía una botella de jugo y un mazo de cartas, poniendo ambas cosas sobre la mesa de una manera tan descuidada que hizo que al francés se le ponga la piel de gallina.

Habiendo visto suficiente Camus decidió que era tiempo de proseguir con la conversación:

—Es la j-

Pero una vez más, no pudo lograrlo. Un alarido bien agudo por parte del escorpión interrumpió su intento de explicación, por lo que volvió a girar la cabeza hacia Milo, mirándolo con no demasiada felicidad. No obstante al Santo de Escorpio poco le importó: tomó aquella botella con ambas manos y se la llevó a la boca, dando un largo trago directamente del pico para luego exhalar fuertemente con un sonoro _"ahhh"_ , sintiéndose muy a gusto. Acto seguido tomó el mazo de cartas y se lo entregó a la joven, instándola con una mueca extraña a que comience a mezclarlo.

—Es la joven que trajeron para vivir con Afrodita.

Por supuesto que el geminiano no era ajeno a toda esa interacción, y conociendo muy bien al francés entendía que no era el mejor momento para reír. El problema allí radicaba en que lo que Camus le decía rozaba el ridículo, en especial cuando pensaba en el tipo de persona que era el Guardián de Piscis, en un brutal contraste con aquella rubia de tez morena… Y ya no podía aguantarlo. Kanon inevitablemente estalló en una carcajada tan falta de respeto que el acuariano se vio a pocos segundos de congelarlo allí sobre el sillón.

—¡Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo! — exclamó muerto de risa, llevándose una mano hacia los ojos, apretándoselos un poco. — Estas cosas me hacen pensar que Saori tiene un sentido del humor demasiado negro…

—Que no te quepa ninguna duda.

—Ay Zeus mío, ya, ya… Ya, me calmo…

Y respirando hondamente intentó sosegarse, algunas lágrimas rebalsándole los ojos por puro reflejo.

—¿Y qué hace aquí en tu casa?

—La encontré husmeando otra vez cerca de la entrada a los pasadizos, no me quedó más opción que invitarla a pasar. — dijo el acuariano como si nada, pero la cara que puso Kanon le dio a entender que no comprendía a qué se refería. —Era la única opción que tenía para distraerla, Corinne tiene un carácter muy particular…

Enseguida el geminiano se llevó una mano hacia el hombro.

—Camus, ¿qué carácter? Mejor dicho deberías mencionar su fuerza… ¡Me dio una palmada que parecía digna de una amazona, más que de una muchacha del mundo exterior!

—Y encima apenas entré aquí con ella, Milo no tuvo más idea que aparecer por la escalera, tan cargoso como siempre… Y bueno, ahí los tienes: ya se habían conocido días atrás, pero ambos se complementan bien; supongo ha sido una ventaja, los dos se distraen entre ellos, así que podemos conversar.

Kanon continuaba mostrando algo de incredulidad al respecto, pero lo que el dueño de casa decía era cierto: era una suerte que ahora pudiesen hablar en paz.

—Todavía no me acostumbro a tu corte de pelo.

—Me pasa algo parecido, ¿sabes…? — contestó el gemelo menor, tocándose otra vez la nuca: casi que se le había vuelto costumbre el intentar palpar su cabello –ahora– inexistente. — Pero lo hice por una buena causa, así que mucho no importa si me gusta o no.

—Asumo que Saga tiene algo que ver en todo eso, ¿o me equivoco?

—Así es, Camus, pero es una larga historia y la verdad es que me da algo de pereza contártela… Mejor cambiemos de roles, ¿por qué no me dices sobre qué querías que hablemos?

—Ya lo sabes bien, no te hagas el desentendido.

—Es que quería darle algo de misterio.

—¿Para qué? Sabes muy bien que es hora de que subas conmigo a visitar a tu hermano.

Ante aquella mención, la expresión jocosa se borró de inmediato del rostro del geminiano: ese era el momento de ponerse serio.

—¿De verdad lo dices? — inquirió, moviendo un poco la cabeza. — ¿Estás seguro de que servirá de algo…? Saga y yo no terminamos las cosas de la mejor manera, como bien sabrás…

—Mira Kanon, sé que durante un tiempo me involucré quizás más de lo que hubiera debido…

—Bastante más, diría yo.

—Pero Shaka mencionó que era muy importante que lo visites, y honestamente en eso estoy de acuerdo.

—No lo sé, Camus… No creo que esto salga bien.

Para Camus, quien racionalizaba bastante más las cosas, aquellas dudas poco honestas le parecían muy difíciles de entender: o quería o directamente no quería, no había necesidad de aplicarle una escala de grises a aquella situación de resolución tan obvia. Porque además todo el lenguaje corporal de Géminis era muy evidente, dejándolo bastante expuesto a un análisis algo más profundo por parte del francés, quien tampoco se sentía tan a gusto ahondando en ello cuando no tenía una real necesidad de hacerlo… Al fin y al cabo, no era de su incumbencia.

En el interior de Kanon se libraba una batalla bastante incómoda, pero, al fin y al cabo, inevitable. Por un lado moría de ganas de verlo, era algo lógico considerando que había actuado muy mal con él; pero por el otro, justamente por todo lo que había pasado, no sabía a ciencia cierta si Saga realmente tenía ganas de verlo, así que no podía juzgarlo, o eso creía. A menos que aquello también fuese un mecanismo de auto defensa, haciendo que boicotease una chance muy importante de reconciliación.

—¿Crees que él quiera…?

—Lo siento Kanon, pero yo no soy el mejor consejero, es mejor que esas cosas las hables con alguien como Shaka o incluso como Mu. — se abrió rápidamente Camus: no quería cargar con más responsabilidades. — Sin embargo, si a mí me lo preguntas, considero que si tú sientes que te hará bien ir a verlo, entonces podrías hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo planeas ir?

—Mañana por la noche sería ideal, si es que no tienes guardia, caso contrario habría que esperar un día más.

—No, estoy libre… Está bien, iré contigo, no puedo evitar este momento para siempre.

—Me alegra contar con tu colaboración. — el acuariano se inclinó hacia adelante. — Entonces te espero alrededor de las diez y media de la noc-

—¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?

Aquella exclamación desaforada por parte de Corinne puso un freno a la conversación entre los dos Santos, provocando que por tercera vez Camus se de vuelta, esta vez más molesto que nunca.

—¿¡Cómo que falta poco para tu cumpleaños y que no planeas hacer nada!? — ella continuó, mirando al escorpión con asombro. — ¡Ponle un poco más de alegría a tu vida!

—Corinne, ya te dije que los ánimos aquí no están para eso… Tú eres visitante así que no lo comprendes. — dijo Milo con algo de tristeza en la voz, mientras que se estiraba para tomar una nueva carta del pilón.

La joven de cabellos rubios subió los pies a la silla y dejó caer las rodillas hacia los costados, acomodando mejor el trasero sobre aquel asiento aterciopelado. Devolvió una de sus cartas al mazo de descarte, resoplando al notar lo mal que le estaba yendo en esa vuelta.

—Lo sé… Pero, ¡es que me resulta una lástima que desaproveches la ocasión! Eres muy divertido y honestamente, este lugar necesita algo de acción.

Automáticamente Kanon y Camus se miraron el uno al otro, pero sus reacciones al escucharla fueron muy diferentes: mientras que el acuariano negó con la cabeza, hastiado, Géminis procedió a ponerse de pie y caminó hasta ponerse al lado del escorpión. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, descansando un poco su peso sobre él.

—Arriba esos ánimos bichito, quizás aunque sea podamos organizar algo tranquilo, o bien salir a tomar unas cervezas. —enseguida el geminiano le guiñó el ojo a Acuario, quien puso mala cara. — ¿O no Camus?

Tras revolear los ojos el Guardián de aquel templo corrió la cara hacia la derecha, intentando hacerse el desentendido.

—Supongo… — acotó sin ganas. — Pero Milo tiene razón, las cosas no están como para festejar.

—Sí, es verdad y ya lo sabemos todos, pero el hecho de que Saga esté encerrado es algo que no podemos cambiar… Mientras tanto la vida sigue.

—¿Saga? Ese nombre… Me suena…

Los tres Caballeros intercambiaron algunas miradas de incomodidad mientras la joven de tez morena intentaba hacer memoria. Y tras algunos segundos, aquel recuerdo vino hacia ella:

—¡AHH! — gritó súbitamente, haciendo que Camus salte un poco en el sillón. — ¡Death Mask y Afro lo mencionaron algunos días atrás! Por el tenor de la conversación, las cosas parecían no haber terminado muy bien… ¿A él se refieren cuando hablan de la "situación actual" del Santuario?

—¿Ella no sabe nada? — preguntó Kanon al aire, esperando que alguien le responda.

Camus se hundió más en el sillón, incómodo, y se llevó la mano a la frente: allí descansó el peso de su cabeza y pensamientos.

—No, y no le incumbe en lo absoluto.

—Mira Corinne, es cierto, es mejor que no sepas ni te metas. — Milo finalmente habló, dejando entrever una peligrosa profundidad en aquel semblante triste. — Cuanto menos te involucres en todo esto más estarás a salvo, además, si te alejas de todo podrás mantener esa sonrisa tan bonita que tien-

Súbitamente la joven se desacomodó y, sin un gramo de delicadeza, movió su pesado pie para asestarle una fuerte patada a una de las piernas del escorpión, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Veo que no aprendes, ¿eh? Esas artimañas no sirven conmigo. — sentenció, meciéndose hacia atrás en la silla mientras él se acariciaba por el dolor. — La verdad es que no entiendo por qué ustedes tres manejan taaaanto misterio con estas cosas… Pero, ¿saben qué? Aunque no quieran contarme y les guste o no, tarde o temprano terminaré enterándome: soy muy buena en eso.

—Ehh... sí, sí, claro, eres buena. — Kanon intentó buscar algo de complicidad en sus amigos, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. —De todas maneras, volviendo a lo del cumpleaños de Milo, todavía faltan algunos días más, así que vamos viendo a medida que se acerque la fecha… ¿Qué te parece bicho?

El escorpión subió un poco la cabeza, algo emocionado.

—Gracias, Kanon… Me haría bien continuar con todo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque sea por algunas poquitas horas.

—A todos nos gustaría, y a Camus también, a pesar de que no lo admita: ya sabemos que está más cascarrabias que de costumbre.

—Sí claro. — el acuariano gruñó, frunciendo un poco el labio superior.

Aquel francés bien sabía que aquella frase del gemelo menor tenía mucha razón, pero por alguna razón intentaba guardarse para sí mismo todo ese disgusto e intentar manejarlo, tal como siempre había hecho con sus pensamientos. Camus era muy cuidadoso con lo que exteriorizaba, puesto que no generaba nada bueno si mostraba sentimientos que podrían considerarse negativos; en cambio, aunque fuese con bastante mesura, no le avergonzaba mostrar felicidad o alegría… Lo hacía a sus propios tiempos y de una manera muy personal.

Tras haber intercedido por la felicidad de aquel amigo tan querido para él, Kanon procedió a sentarse junto a los dos jóvenes, con claras intenciones de sumarse a aquella partida de cartas. Pero en un movimiento rápido estiró ambas manos hacia ellos, arrebatándoselas.

—¡OYE! — se quejó la rubia, intentando recuperar su mini baraja. — ¡Devuélvemelas!

—Ni en sueños, empecemos una partida nueva, ¡yo también quiero jugar! Vamos Camus, ven con nosotros, no seas aguafiestas.

—No me apetece en este momento. — el acuariano se cruzó de brazos: no sería posible negociar con él.

—Ay vamos, relájate un poco… Estamos pasándola bien.

Al acuariano no le gustó en lo absoluto la observación de la rubia, pero con la personalidad que tenían esos tres, sabía que le sería imposible escapar invicto de esa situación:

—Yo también estoy fantástico, me gusta verlos a ustedes haciendo el ridículo.

—Shhh Corinne, no le insistas, es que en realidad Camusín es pésimo jugando a las cartas. — Milo habló fuerte a propósito. — Y además es un pésimo perdedor.

—Cierra esa bocota o te la congelaré.

—¡A que no te atreves!

Ante aquella provocación infantil del escorpión, Acuario no lo dudó: en un pestañeo dirigió una muy concentrada ventisca hacia él, congelándole la mano derecha, mano con la cual estaba a punto de mezclar todas las cartas.

Tal vez ese momento tan tonto fue el que hizo que todo confluyera allí, en el interior de Kanon. Casi como si algo se hubiese destrabado en sus entrañas, el geminiano rió con fuerzas, genuinamente, de una manera en la que no lo había hecho ya ni sabía hace cuánto… Porque aquella era una muy bella postal, quizás la más hermosa de todos esos últimos años, incluso más reconfortante que la presencia de Kaname y la paz a la que había arribado con respecto a su hermano.

Le había tomado veintiocho años, pero al fin había llegado: esa era la vida simple que quería, lo que tanto había buscado. No negaba ni despreciaba la melancolía ni algún instante triste, propio de la condición de ser humano… Pero ya no quería que esos fuesen sus únicos caminos.

Ahora conocía algo nuevo.

Nunca era tarde: podía empezar a trabajar en eso.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Soy yo otra vez, con capi nuevo como prometí en el anterior :D No tengo mucho para contar, sólo quiero decirles que preparen sus kokoros (?) para la próxima semana ;D No daré detalles porque, por cómo vienen las cosas, es fácil que se me escape algún spoiler :B**

 **Otra vez les dejo un abrazote enorme, y en especial quiero mandarle todas mis energías al pueblo mexicano: deseo de corazón que no tengan que sufrir grandes pérdidas, los acompaño a todos desde la distancia.**


	39. Capítulo 39

**No suelo hacer este tipo de advertencias al principio de los capítulos, pero en este sí lo creo necesario porque ahonda en contenido sensible y puede ser potencialmente detonante para algunas personas. Sugiero leer con discreción.**

* * *

 **Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 39-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

—No estés nervioso, Kanon.

Por más que lo desease con todo su corazón, aquel joven nacido bajo el signo de Géminis no tenía más opción que enfrentarse a lo que tanto había temido. Shaka intentaba reconfortarlo un poco con su presencia, dándole algo de seguridad al hablarle mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras desde la entrada al Recinto del Patriarca –donde el Virginiano había terminado su guardia– hacia el Templo de Acuario.

—No lo estoy… — le contestó el joven griego, dejando salir un quedado suspiro. Su compañero ladeó el rostro hacia él, portando una expresión escéptica. —Es en serio.

Shaka sólo sonrió.

—Díselo a tus manos.

Avergonzado ante aquella observación, el menor de los gemelos escondió ambas extremidades por atrás de la cintura. No podía evitarlo: por algún lado tenía que escaparse aquel temblor. Los dos continuaban con el descenso, el aire volviéndose algo tenso entre ambos.

—Hubiera preferido que no lo menciones.

—Lo siento. — Shaka musitó con tranquilidad, acompañando a su paso. — Sucede que no puedes evitar que tu hermano guarde algunos rencores…

—¿Algunos? He arruinado su vida entera, pero con suerte sigue sin recordarlo.

—A estas alturas, ¿realmente interesa? Él es adulto también, Kanon, deberá aprender a sobrellevar sus resentimientos.

—Supongo…

—Sólo sé honesto: es lo único que puedes hacer.

—No tengo la menor idea de qué decirle, ni de cómo iniciar la conversación, no sé absolutamente nada, Shaka. — Géminis lo miró con temor. —Ni siquiera sé si deba decirle que Kaname ha vuelto.

Virgo procedió a sonreírle otra vez, de una manera algo más intensa. La comisura de sus labios era confusa, pero emanaba una calidez incluso entrañable para aquel hombre asustado.

—Todo fluirá… Hay cosas que no pueden evitarse.

—Eres complicado, ¿ya te lo han dicho?

—Claro, todos los humanos lo somos cuando llega _ese_ momento.

—Uff…

Y mientras Kanon se dedicaba a protestar, el trayecto se hacía cada vez más corto: en pocos minutos ya habían arribado al Templo de Acuario, en cuya escalinata principal se encontraba de pie Camus, mirando hacia arriba algo extrañado.

—No pensé que vendrías con nosotros. — el francés dijo en voz alta, fijando sus ojos en Shaka.

—Lamentablemente en esta ocasión no podré acompañarlos, tengo algunos asuntos que atender esta noche.

—Bueno, entonces seremos Kanon y yo tal como coordinamos ayer.

—Así es. — Virgo asintió. — Siento haberte emocionado.

—Para nada.

—Si no soy necesario entonces seguiré mi camino hacia abajo… Por favor, luego avísenme qué sucedió.

El acuariano movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, silencioso y apático como siempre, mientras que Géminis lo vio marcharse en silencio: la ansiedad le había quitado todas las palabras y sólo atinó a saludarlo con la mano… En vano, puesto que Shaka le daba la espalda, cada vez más lejano.

Ahora sí que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Estás listo?

—Eso quisiera… Es un poco extraño esto.

—Es bueno que tu vestimenta sea la adecuada, tenemos bastante trayecto por recorrer. — Camus dijo, para luego comenzar a caminar. — Por ahora sólo preocúpate por seguirme.

—Bueno, asumo que ya es hora…

Tal cual Acuario le había indicado Kanon fue tras él de inmediato, ambos caminando hacia la izquierda tal como si se dirigiesen hacia el Depósito del Santuario. Cada paso repiqueteaba dentro del geminiano con una mezcla rara de sensaciones, corriéndolas segundo a segundo para encontrar esas fuerzas que le permitían avanzar ese centímetro más, ese instante que lo acercaría a un presente difícil de asimilar; por eso mismo sólo lograba moverse al sacrificar sus palabras, al mantenerse callado… La realidad le demandaba absolutamente toda su concentración. Por supuesto que Camus apreciaba ese gesto, puesto que en esa situación incómoda tampoco era muy amigo de la idea de conversar.

En aquel momento, a medio camino entre Capricornio y Sagitario, Shaka se vio obligado a realizar una pausa. Lentamente dirigió una mano hacia la parte frontal de su cuello, manteniendo la concentración, normalizando el ritmo de su aliento: la omisión le dolía, una vez más, pero era desgarradoramente necesaria para los dos gemelos. Quizás nunca lo entenderían, quizás podrían hasta incluso culparlo, pero al igual que esa noche maldita en la que Saga cayó preso de sus perdiciones, Virgo no quiso decirle nada a Kanon. No anticipárselo era injusto, lo sabía, pero confiaba en esa luz que le hablaba allí, todavía algo lejos del presente.

Había esperanza en la sinceridad.

Sin embargo, ahora la travesía se convertía en algo totalmente desconocido para el menor de los gemelos. Camus ya se había desviado del camino al Depósito por bastantes metros, y la colina a la izquierda comenzaba a agrandarse, el aire enfriándose junto a ella; pero si esforzaba la vista, hacia arriba y muy a la derecha, podía ver algunas de las tejas del enorme edificio en el que usualmente adquirían los alimentos y productos de necesidades diarias.

—Aquí estamos. — dijo Camus, cortando abruptamente el ritmo.

El geminiano miró un poco a su alrededor, buscando algo un poco más grandilocuente, algo que gritase a toda voz que allí había algo diferente… Pero en lugar de eso, a su izquierda se encontró con un agujero de bordes bastante irregulares cuyo diámetro superaba por poco el ancho total de sus hombros, bloqueado ni más ni menos que por una cubierta de hielo bastante desprolija. Aquel detalle imperfecto sorprendió a Kanon y lo sacó enseguida de su ensimismamiento, parándose más cerca de la superficie para verla mejor.

—¿No podías taparlo de alguna manera más cuidada? Se ve muy… eh… rústico.

—La metiche que conociste ayer me atrapó cuando estaba por entrar, la primera vez que subí a visitar a Saga. — explicó Camus. — En ese entonces le dije que esto era para reforzar la estructura y evitar posibles derrumbes… Así que ya ves, sea o no estético no interesa, lo importante es que cumple su función para evitar sospechas.

—Camus… ¿A ti no te parecería sospechoso un parche de hielo en el medio de la ladera?

—No interesa lo que a mí me parezca o no, esto es lo que es, y tuve que mentirle a Corinne para que no insista en entrar junto a mí.

Al escuchar la contestación del francés, Kanon giró un poco la cabeza, respirando hondo.

—¿Ah sí…? No creo que haya sido para tanto. — Géminis acercó la mano al hielo, tocándolo, su rostro mostrando en una fracción de segundo que aquella había sido una _pésima_ idea. — ¡QUEMA!

—¿Qué esperabas? Sabes que manejo el hielo muy cerca del cero absoluto.

Acto seguido, Camus concentró algo de cosmos en su puño y dirigió un golpe certero hacia el centro de aquel tapón protector. Instantáneamente el hielo se quebró, volando en infinidad de pedacitos que rebotaron en las inmediaciones de ambos muchachos, una estela de tonalidades preciosas esparciéndose en el aire: la luz de la luna rebotaba sobre gran parte de ellos, tiñéndolos del fulgor más puro y animal.

—Entraré primero.

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven Santo de la onceava casa mostró una singular habilidad para escabullirse adentro de aquel túnel. Su contextura algo más fina por suerte le permitía pasarar sin tanta dificultad, adentrándose algunos metros para brindarle espacio a Kanon, quien, apenas pasó su cabeza por los límites iniciales de la apertura, notó rápidamente lo estrecha y molesta que iba a ser aquella empresa. Intentando no prestarle atención a la presión que comenzaba a embargar la entereza de sus hombros, el menor de los gemelos clavó los codos sobre aquella superficie e hizo fuerza hacia adelante, adoptando la posición cuerpo a tierra para facilitarse lo más posible el movimiento.

—Camus… — finalmente musitó, tras haber metido todo su cuerpo adentro. — ¿No vas a tapar la entrada?

—Está oscuro y es tarde, dudo mucho que alguien venga por aquí a estas horas, pero de todas maneras estaré atento: si siento alguna presencia en las cercanías, puedo cerrarla a distancia de la misma manera en que estaba cuando llegamos.

—Ok, como tú digas.

—De ahora en más el camino es cansador e incómodo pero sólo mantente detrás de mí, hay algunos descansos más adelante.

Oscuridad.

La falta de luz era la más profunda que Géminis había experimentado en años, incluso peor que en las zonas más espantosas del Inframundo, pero todavía no terminaba de entender si aquella negrura era reflejo del pánico que estaba sintiendo, de su percepción alterada al verse privado de uno de sus sentidos. El revoltijo en su estómago era real, lo sentía con creces, y habiéndose arrastrado sólo unos pocos metros –¿o más? No podía dilucidarlo, su percepción se encontraba totalmente alterada– comprendió el inmenso esfuerzo que su amigo Camus había hecho en toda esa semana.

El camino laberíntico, asfixiante y agotador no cesaba. Era increíble lo mucho que lo estaba alterando mentalmente ese primer trayecto, y Kanon sólo podía rogar que al llegar al descanso las cosas se volviesen más fáciles, al menos por un mísero margen que le de algo más de tranquilidad. Le era asombroso el hecho de que el cuerpo de Camus haya memorizado de semejante manera el trayecto, siguiéndolo con tanta responsabilidad y precisión, casi como si lo conociese desde antes del inconveniente con Saga.

Habiendo completado el tercio inicial del recorrido, la perspectiva a futuro comenzó a volverse un poco diferente. Aquel túnel terminó por conectar directo con una especie de habitación, algo comprimida, en la cual Acuario había diseminado una cuantiosa cantidad de pequeñas rocas de hielo recubiertas en cosmos, brindando una muy necesaria iluminación al lugar. Allí descansaron por algunos minutos pero ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra: ambos estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, y no querían desperdiciar las energías tan rápido.

Desde aquel lugar en adelante y en los dos descansos subsiguientes el resto del camino se encontraba iluminado, de la misma manera que en la parada inicial… Pero la presencia de luz solamente servía para exacerbar las deficiencias e imperfecciones de aquel lugar, con rocas salientes y puntiagudas cada vez más presentes, causando que las extremidades y hasta incluso el cuero cabelludo de ambos Caballeros se viese presionado, golpeado, raspado y cortado; además de la aparición de algunos insectos, arácnidos y hasta un poco de vegetación segmentada. Acercándose al destino final poco a poco aparecían algunas goteras: el ruido del agua corriente se intensificaba poco a poco, indicándoles que estaban cerca de algún tipo de cañería o desagüe. Pero lo más notorio era que cuanto más subían, un muy particular olor pestilente se volvía cada vez más presente. Camus no parecía molestarse por el, pero Kanon en más de una ocasión no tuvo más opción que ahogar las arcadas, rogando internamente para que dicho padecimiento cese, o bien que su nariz se acostumbrase pronto al olor.

—Kanon. — lo llamó el acuariano luego de un rato. —Ya estamos cerca.

—Zeus mío menos mal, porque ya estoy cansándome…

—Solo quedan unos pocos metros.

Acuario no acotó nada más, él también estaba bastante fatigado pero ahora que estaban a punto de llegar pudo darse el lujo de sentir una enorme satisfacción: todo su trabajo previo había dado frutos, ahora sí al fin podrían comenzar a ayudar a su amigo Saga, así sólo fuese llevándole agua y comida.

El cuarto y último descanso era muy similar a los anteriores, con la diferencia de que no se extendía tanto en ancho. El techo era lo suficientemente bajo como para rozar la cabeza de ambos guerreros por lo que el geminiano se puso de rodillas, viendo como su compañero caminaba agachado hacia el costado. Lamentablemente para Kanon el hedor se había convertido en algo tan intenso que los ojos se le habían llenado de agua para protegerse, y el aire había tomado un volumen húmedo, pegajoso, de un tenor que era sumamente insalubre.

Acercándose a una de las esquinas, Camus hurgó despacio en el bolsillo de su campera deportiva, tomando su teléfono celular para chequear la hora.

—Voy a abrir.

Al lado de las piernas del acuariano reposaba una roca de una considerable circunferencia, cuya superficie superior se veía lo suficientemente estable como para que los dos pudiesen pararse sobre ella. El joven procedió a tomarla desde abajo y la cargó hacia el centro de la habitación. Kanon acompañó cada movimiento de Camus con la mirada, observando cuidadosamente cómo el acuariano se subía encima. En el techo se abría paso un agujero –cuyas dimensiones podrían compararse con el tamaño del torso de Aldebarán– y el acuariano se adentró allí sin titubear, con la misma calma de siempre, como si no entendiese la dimensión que aquello estaba tomando para Géminis.

Al fin lo vería.

Estaba tan cerca que difícilmente podía respirar con normalidad.

Camus alzó los brazos hacia arriba, ignorando la manera en la que el rostro de su compañero se contorsionaba del miedo, y con la palma de las manos fue empujando despacio aquella fina baldosa que separaba ambos mundos: se había convertido, inexorablemente, en el lazo que unía la desesperanza con la ansiedad; y aunque preso de ambas, el muchacho de cabellos cortos sintió la imperiosa necesidad de abalanzarse sobre él, de arrebatarle aquella posición con la crudeza de su sentir.

Y desde arriba, enterrado en la mugre de su celda, Saga sintió el piso crujir. Se corrió despacio, observando embelesado cómo aquel cuadrado de vida se elevaba, concediéndole la dicha de ver una vez más el rostro de Camus de Acuario, uno de sus amigos.

—¿Camus? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Fue una reacción inconsciente, nacida de la más profunda tristeza: apenas el menor de los gemelos escuchó la voz de su hermano, la entereza de su cuerpo se hizo trizas, pero dejándole la piel sana, en carne viva, desgarrándose al son de sus deprimentes pensamientos e inmanejables culpas.

—Sí, soy yo Saga. — habló Acuario, su mandíbula quedando justo por debajo de la separación de ambas habitaciones. —Siento mucho la tardanza en volver a verte, pero hace poco que pude terminar de recolectar todos los datos… Espero que comprendas.

—P-pensé que no volverías…

Sin embargo, el timbre de la voz de Saga había cambiado. Kanon supo reconocerlo enseguida y eso sólo contribuyó a que se oscurezcan aún más sus pensamientos.

Después de todo, _uno de esos miedos era demasiado real_.

—Jamás te dejaríamos así, ¿me oyes bien? — insistió Camus. — Pero era importante minimizar todo riesgo para ti.

—Claro… Bueno, no he estado tan solo en estos días…

Y sin más vueltas, el Guardián de Acuario soltó la bomba:

—Hoy me ha acompañado alguien que quería verte.

—¿Quién…? — preguntó Géminis mayor, mostrándose algo cansado pero igualmente emocionado. — ¿A quién te refieres?

Camus no le respondió. Procedió a abandonar su posición en silencio y, otra vez agachándose un poco, caminó hacia Kanon, quien estaba más pálido que nube sin color.

—Sube.

Tragó hondo. No tenía fuerza. Acuario no tuvo más remedio que darle algo de impulso apoyando su pie sobre el trasero del menor de los geminianos, quien comenzó a gatear en el piso cual infante, acercándose torpemente, reptando sobre la roca a paso débil y temeroso, igual que su mente.

—Vamos. — el francés insistió al ver cómo aquel temblor se generalizaba en el. — Ha llegado la hora.

Lentamente, contando hacia atrás al fraguarse en su pecho aquella incipiente derrota, Kanon alzó la mirada, ya completamente parado.

Sus ojos se cruzaron entre sí con el estertor propio de la muerte: aguados, llorosos hasta la médula, sin un solo espacio libre entre el dolor. Allí danzaban aquellos niños. Aquellas memorias. La carga no resuelta explotaba y ahorcaba, ahogándolos entre palabras atravesadas y sentimientos asfixiados.

Tiempo atrás, con su inocencia, se habían perdido el uno al otro.

El rostro de su hermano mayor ya no tenía el lustre impaciente de siempre: ahora se arrebolaba de necesidad y hambre. Había vuelto a ser pobre sin serlo ni pedirlo. Era casi como si el Saga infante lo hubiese poseído en un horrendo reflejo adulto, la barba incipiente desentonando entre esos luceros tan reventados como la miseria misma.

Qué regresión más patética.

—¿Kanon…?

Por fin.

 _El muerto había hablado._

๑۩۩๑

Corinne abrió la boca bien grande, sin importarle el poner esa cara tan estúpida porque la que seguramente Afrodita, si la viese, se reiría un día entero sólo por diversión. Había algo mágico en esas noches tan frías que le permitían vocalizar en el aire, dibujando lo imposible a través de pausadas exhalaciones.

Su rostro lo decía abiertamente: aquella rubia estaba extasiada. Completamente feliz… ¡Al fin lo había logrado! Luego de tanto esfuerzo, de todo ese sufrimiento al que su compañero la sometió, después de soportar tantos insultos, discusiones y maltratos, al fin Piscis había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para permitirle el retratarlo. Por supuesto que había sido una sesión simple, al natural, debido a que Afrodita aún continuaba tanteando el terreno, pero realmente aquello simbolizaba una enorme victoria. De más estaba decir que la guerra no estaba ganada, en lo absoluto. Corinne era consciente de lo enigmático y confuso que podía ser el sueco, y de lo mucho que él parecía disfrutar el darle falsas esperanzas con sus actitudes dudosas; además ya le había pasado de tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían y terminaba saliendo lastimada.

Y sí, el hecho de que una vez más la hiciese esperar afuera del doceavo Templo al irse de guardia, probablemente significaba que muy equivocada no estaba. Por más ligero que todo se viese, no debía emocionarse más que eso… Y quizás era demasiado, al menos para esos estándares.

Así que, con un más que excelente humor a cuestas, aquella muchacha decidió que salir a dar un paseo nocturno por el Santuario era una fantástica idea. Armada con una campera de grueso algodón y su cámara de fotos, Corinne emprendió un nuevo viaje noctámbulo hacia las profundidades de la infinita escalinata de aquel sagrado lugar.

Sin embargo, Acuario la sorprendió con un silencio diferente al habitual. La joven se acercó hacia la puerta y llamó, tocando el timbre insistentemente como solía hacer cada vez que pasaba a visitar a Camus y a Milo, pero nadie le respondió. Luego de varios minutos de insistir en vano, Corinne no tuvo más remedio que rendirse y volver al rellano, pero súbitamente, sin previo aviso, en el instante en el que ambos pies tomaron contacto con el descanso del Templo un recuerdo vino hacia ella con una intensidad muy compleja de procesar.

Oh… Claro.

Allí estaba, prominente… Era esa corazonada especial que sabía a aventura.

Corinne no se permitió más tiempo para pensarlo. En pocos segundos había devorado gran parte del trayecto, su paso acelerado al perseguir su apasionado sentir- Ya lo visualizaba más que bien: estaba cerca, lo sabía, lo presentía en cada poro de su piel.

— _YES!_ (¡Si!)— exclamó para sí misma, saltando de júbilo.

Sin un ápice de duda ni de _real_ consciencia, la joven saltó y se metió lo más rápido que pudo a ese hueco que estaba en la colina, disfrutando de su suerte: ella estaba convencida de que Camus se traía algo más entre manos, y que su presencia allí esa vez no se debía precisamente a la protección del lugar. Pero apenas los pies de la rubia lograron entrar allí dentro, de la nada aquel umbral se cubrió de una gruesa capa de hielo, provocándole saltar del susto, su cabeza golpeándose fuertemente contra el techo de tierra del pasadizo.

— _Oh well that's my luck… This must be karma, I'm sure_ (Bueno, esa es mi suerte… Esto debe ser el karma, estoy segura). — musitó cansinamente, al mismo tiempo que revoleaba los ojos.

Rememoraba con claridad esa ocasión en la que hizo que Camus se golpeé exactamente de la misma manera, al tironearle los pies para sacarlo del hueco.

— _It seems I'm trapped, but_ _there must be a way out_ (Parece que estoy atrapada, pero tiene que haber una salida).

La joven morena abrazó la cámara con una de sus extremidades superiores, para protegerla, y se decidió a continuar avanzando, sin miedo alguno… sólo emoción.

Después de todo, una estela brillante se abría paso frente a ella, desperdigada por el piso.

Sonrió. No era la única que había pasado por allí.

๑۩۩๑

—¿Pero qué- — el francés pensó, alarmado.

Camus había sentido algo segundos atrás, activando su cosmos de inmediato, pero temía haber reaccionado demasiado tarde: la interacción entre aquellos hermanos lo tenía demasiado tenso y distraído.

—Kanon, ¿eres tú?

—Soy yo, hermano…

El mayor de los gemelos frunció el ceño… Él no era el único que parecía haberse vuelto diferente.

—¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu pelo?

Inmediatamente Kanon le sonrió. Mostraba amargura y felicidad en partes iguales, pero sin exagerarlas… Florecían en su justa medida.

—Es una larga historia. — dijo con una cierta reserva, manteniendo el gesto. — Cuando estemos más tranquilos te la contaré, ¿qué te parece?

Pero Saga se mantuvo inmóvil, balanceándose entre ese remolino interno que comenzaba a crecer.

—¿Para qué has venido?

Kanon se tomó algunos segundos para responder, intentando mientras tanto calmar esos nervios que le hacían arder la garganta. Miró a su alrededor sólo para comprobar lo que tanto se había imaginado: las condiciones en las que su hermano vivía eran más que insalubres, no podía ni siquiera describir el horror ni la mugre que lo rodeaba.

—Si no piensas decir nada vete de una vez.

En esas circunstancias era inevitable que el dolor se le agolpase por debajo de la lengua, desesperado por salir. Los dos tenían tanto por decir que era probable que ni la eternidad les alcanzase.

—Mira, Saga… Entiendo que no quieras verme, de verdad, así que no voy a dilatar esto ni a aburrirte con excusas estúpidas. — el menor de los dos finalmente tomó valor: saltó de lleno hacia el vacío con la certeza de que aquello no sería para nada agradable, pero sin saber cuál de todas esas caídas le dolería más. — Sólo quería decirte que de verdad lo siento… Reconozco que he sido una basura de persona contigo, y te prometo que nunca pero nunca jamás volveré a entrometerme en tu vida.

—Ya es tarde Kanon.

—No, no es tarde, Kaname te ama con todo su corazón y yo simplemente no debería haberla tocado nunc-

—No la menciones. — lo interrumpió Saga, la voz volviéndosele turbia.

El menor lo miró sin entender. Obviamente no esperaba flores y caramelos por parte de su hermano, pero tampoco _esa_ reacción tan fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué dices?

—Lo que escuchaste Kanon, nunca más vuelvas a mencionarla en mi presencia. — otra vez insistió con una vehemencia que, sorpresivamente, de despecho no tenía nada. — No quiero volver a saber de ella.

Intentando no creer lo que estaba oyendo, Kanon sacudió la cabeza. Afinó su labia esperando lograr generar algo en él, aunque era incapaz de ponerse en sus zapatos, el vínculo filial completamente destruido.

—H-hermano… sé que esto que estás pasando es difícil pero-

—Tú no entiendes absolutamente nada de nada ¿pero sabes qué…? — musitó el mayor apretando los dientes. — Yo tampoco lo sabía… _"La ignorancia es una bendición",_ o eso dicen… La realidad es que he sido el más imbécil de todos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué diablos has sido tan cruel conmigo, Kanon?

De a poco se agotaba el aire.

—Debe haberte causado mucha gracia el mentirme en la cara por estos últimos veinte años.

Se había roto, definitivamente. Kanon también lo entendió y sólo atinó a bajar la mirada… Estaba perdido. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así todo…? ¿Acaso habría sido el encierro lo que lo había hecho recordar?

—S-sé que se ve como si te lo hubiese escondido, pero te juro que no ha sido así…

—Eres de lo peor, no puedo confiar en tí. — Saga cerró los puños, el alma allí en vela. — Simplemente no puedo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas lastimarme? Por favor vete.

—Si piensas que te abandonaré así estás demente.

—Ya lo has hecho, ¡Y TODA TU MALDITA VIDA POR SI SE TE HA OLVIDADO!

—Saga-

—¿¡QUIERES LLAMARME DEMENTE!? ¡PUES BIENVENIDO KANON! ¡DISFRUTA DE TU OBRA DE ARTE, ESTO ES LO QUE LOGRASTE!

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! — exclamó Kanon, intentando tomarlo de las manos. — ¡Tenemos que seguir hablando! Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo…? ¡Sé que estoy pidiéndote demasiado pero entiende!

—¡Si lo sabes entonces vete!

—¡No puedo dejarte así! ¡Eres mi hermano y te adoro como no tienes idea!

—Eres el más asqueroso hipócrita que ha visto crecer este maldito Santuario, Kanon… No tienes arreglo.

En ese instante, el menor de los gemelos alzó los ojos. Tomó la oportunidad entre sus brazos e intentó exponer su alma a través de aquel espejo, pero del otro lado sólo había oscuridad: una barrera incontenible que le sería imposible de penetrar… Saga estaba muy dañado. Ni siquiera sabía si realmente tendría arreglo.

El pánico se le agolpó entre las pestañas y se desesperó a través de sus mejillas.

No quería.

No podía aceptar perderlo, aunque el corazón de su hermano estuviese escabulléndosele desde hace tiempo atrás, en cada latido arrebatado.

—Saga, te juro por mi vida que no te he escondido nada… — musitó nervioso. —Si ahora lo recuerdas puedes comprenderlo, ¿o no…? ¿Recuerdas bien el dolor? ¿Recuerdas cada golpe, cada castigo…? Lo que hemos pasado ha sido tan martirizante que sencillamente no pude volver a hablar de eso por muchos años…

—Me quitaste la vida entera, pero claro, como eso no fue suficiente para tu codicia también decidiste negar por completo mi poder de decisión.

—Es que tú tampoco hablabas de eso-

—¡Porque no recordaba, maldita sea!

—¿¡Y cómo diablos iba a saberlo!? — desbordado por ese tan necesario enfrentamiento, Kanon se volvió incapaz de aguantar el llanto. —¡S-saga por todos los Dioses, no quería causarnos más dolor!

El mayor tenía que admitir que, con excepción de ese episodio en su niñez, nunca más había vuelto a ver a su hermano llorar. Era un descubrimiento tan extraño que parecía irreal: contrastaba demasiado con esa seguridad en sí mismo tan abundante que tenía, con esa actitud de llevarse el mundo por delante sin importarle nada ni nadie; y justamente por ese motivo le costaba creerlo.

¿Acaso de verdad lo sentía…? ¿O sólo era una manera más de manipularlo?

Lamentablemente, la experiencia de todos esos años le demostraba que la segunda opción era la más factible. No estaba en una situación en la que le fuese beneficioso arriesgarse.

—Lágrimas de cocodrilo Kanon, si hubiésemos seguido en el mundo real quizás hubieras tenido éxito como actor… O quizás como ladrón, o estafador, o por qué no las dos si total ese es tu perfil laboral.

Géminis menor no pudo evitar gimotear al escucharlo pero al final logró contenerse, de la mejor manera en la que pudo.

—Sí Saga, ódiame, e-está perfecto… Así está más que bien, es lo que me merezco al haber sido la peor mierda contigo, ¿cómo pude siquiera haber considerado el hecho de que quizás lograría que confíes en mí…? — continuó, tragándose un nuevo sollozo. — Pero habíamos vuelto a empezar… Estábamos los dos solos, en un lugar completamente nuevo… De niño ni siquiera lo consideraba, pero al ir creciendo lo entendí mucho mejor, y supe que no quería hacernos sufrir más, me aboqué a enfrentarlo y superarlo en silencio tal como parecía que tú lo hacías… Lo creas o no, quise respetarte y cuidarte… Porque al final de cuentas, el entender que luego de tanta desgracia por fin habíamos logrado coincidir en algo, me hizo sentir una enorme felicidad…

Kanon pausó por unos segundos, su respiración agitada por el hecho de estar conteniéndose constantemente.

—A-así que sí, entiendo que me odies, entiendo todo tu asco y lo mucho que pueda desagradarte mi persona… Sí así lo deseas y te ayuda a sanar, entonces ódiame aún más, llénate de rabia y resentimiento cada vez que recuerdes mi rostro, hazlo por ti, conviértete en un ser egoísta Saga, no puedo impedírtelo pero… ¿por qué a ella…?

—En lo que a mí respecta, puedes quedártela Kanon. — Géminis mayor respondió con dolor, evidenciando que aún no lo había superado. Miró hacia las rejas con nerviosismo, evaluando una súbita posibilidad. — Lo mío con ella es imposible, ¿entiendes? Ahora que te lo he dejado más que en claro, vete de una buena vez.

—Saga, por favor no digas es-

—¡Sólo vete!

En el estado en el que el menor de los gemelos se encontraba, había pasado completamente por alto el gesto nervioso que estaba empezando a dominar la cara de su hermano. Sin mediar más palabras Saga procedió a abalanzarse sobre Kanon, empujándolo hacia abajo por los hombros con tanta fuerza que terminó por hacerlo retroceder, causando que el joven de cabellos cortos se resbalase hacia atrás, aterrizando de cola contra el suelo.

Solo pocos segundos le bastaron al mayor para tomar la baldosa y proceder a tapar el agujero. Kanon se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para intentar volver a comunicarse con su hermano, pero al hacer presión hacia arriba se topó con que no había manera de mover aquella especie de "techo": no sabía que Saga se había sentado justo sobre esa losa.

—Saga por favor, te lo ruego, ¡hablemos!

Pero parecía que ni siquiera aquel tono desesperado iba a servir: en respuesta recibió el sonido fuerte, casi forzado, de la tos de Géminis mayor. Ante aquel acontecimiento Camus, quien se había mantenido al margen en todo ese intercambio, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño: Saga estaba siendo innecesariamente exagerado… ¿Acaso…?

Inmediatamente aquel joven adolorido volvió a tomar aire pero apenas abrió la boca para hablar, se quedó helado.

" _Saaagaaa…"_

Si los ánimos de todos los presentes ya estaban por los suelos, el escuchar a aquella mujer tan repulsiva en las cercanías sólo provocó que Kanon termine de revolcarse en su tristeza. El acuariano llevó una mano hacia su frente, corriéndose un poco el flequillo al mismo tiempo en el que calculaba a toda velocidad cuál sería el mejor curso de acción para ese casi-encuentro tan desafortunado: lamentablemente era una de las posibilidades.

Sin perder un solo segundo más, Géminis hizo ademán de acercarse a Camus, moviendo la mano en un gesto extraño hacia la entrada, sugiriendo el escapar; pero Acuario enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca, indicándole que se mantenga en el más mortal de los silencios. Si osaban siquiera emitir un pequeño sonido o ápice de energía, ambos estarían más que muertos; y por supuesto que comunicarse a través del cosmos también estaba fuera de la cuestión… No podían exponerse a causarle nuevos problemas a Saga.

" _Hoy estás diferente… Vamos, tómala, trágala como vienes haciendo a diario"_

¿Qué estaba diciendo Saori…? El más joven de los gemelos tragó saliva con fuerza y bajó la cabeza, fijando los ojos en el suelo mugroso. Por más que intentase dilucidar qué diablos estaba sucediendo, el no poder verlo sólo le generaba las peores pesadillas… Después de todo, era _esa_ mujer la partícipe e instigadora.

" _Quédate allí mientras hace efecto."_

" _Sí, mi Diosa"_

" _P-puff… ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo, mi Saga? Yo no soy tu Diosa… Soy Kaname"_

Silencio.

" _Contéstame"_

" _S-sí… Kaname"_

Kanon no la había tenido jamás en demasiada estima, en especial luego de lo ocurrido en el Templo de Virgo, pero en ese instante horrendo de incertidumbre, el peor de los presentimientos le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Su mente no dejó de cavilar, loca, obsesa, y los siguientes minutos se volvieron pesados, densos, resbalosos como la arena húmeda. Camus sólo se mantenía sentado al lado de la entrada al pasadizo por el cual llegaron hasta allí, portando la expresión más fría y reservada de todas: también estaba igual de nervioso que su compañero de armas, pero no lo aparentaba. En cambio el pobre Géminis menor se veía a punto de descomponerse, el sudor nervioso chorreándole por el cuerpo mientras se quedaba duro, de pie al lado de aquella roca que tan fácilmente le permitiría acercarse en rescate de su hermano.

¿Cómo hacer para contenerse? ¿Cómo diablos debía hacer Kanon para reprimir aquellas ansias destructivas que parecían estar dominándolo, para evitar el demoler todo a su paso tal como había querido hacer en esa noche? Porque ahora no estaban ni Mu ni Nanako para contenerlo, si no que el único que quizás podría ayudarlo estaba en su misma maldita situación, atado a la imposibilidad de siquiera abrir la boca.

" _¿Oh, ya estás listo…? Qué maravilla Saga, siempre tan increíble"_

" _G-gracias"_

" _Ahora ponte de pie"_

Estaba ocurriendo.

Algo allí arriba se estaba moviendo.

No podía verlo. No podía saber, se estaba desesperando, Kanon estaba desfalleciendo… Sin aire en los pulmones no podía respirar, simplemente no podía mantenerlo: se le iba en menos de un segundo y todo su cuerpo se esforzaba en acompasar el ritmo, aunque en vano.

Camus apretó las cejas y levantó la mirada, clavándola con furia en aquel agujero que lindaba con la celda. Todo se escuchaba tan claramente… Aquella visita no podía haber salido peor.

" _K-kaname… Sólo por esta vez, ¿serías tan amable de permitirme quedarme sentado?"_

" _Te dije que te pongas de pie, mi queridísimo Saga"_

Aquella era una amenaza y todos los presentes bien lo sabían. Automáticamente Géminis menor separó los labios: hablaría en ese preciso instante y se iría todo al mismísimo demonio, ya no le importaba nada.

Todo volaría en mil pedazos, ellos también, era más que seguro…

…Pero antes muertos y libres, que vivos y encerrados.

Ya lo había decidido.

Las pupilas del acuariano se dilataron inconmensurablemente al sentir la intención del Guardián de Géminis, y por un instante su rostro mostro pánico, una expresión que jamás nadie había visto en él, quien siempre tenía todo tan bien resuelto… Pero la frustración era más grande. Por supuesto que Kanon perdería la cabeza en una situación como esta y nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Sólo restaba apelar a su instinto de supervivencia.

" _E-es que me gusta tener tu bello cuerpo sobre mí"_

Intentó hacerlo. Kanon intentó con todas sus fuerzas hablar, incluso el aire salió de su garganta, pero ningún sonido lo acompañó.

" _Ohhhh… ¿Así que es eso?"_

" _Sí…"_

" _Bueno, supongo que puedo cumplir tu deseo esta vez, pero que no se te haga costumbre."_

Estaba completamente derrotado.

La resignación era inminente, y una de las cosas más desgarradoras que estaba teniendo _el placer_ de experimentar en su corta vida. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Saga estaba haciendo esto, por qué decía esas cosas…? Esa no era Kaname, era Saori en cuerpo y sucia alma: tan perversa que ni siquiera la extensión del color negro le alcanzaba.

Algunos pasos torpes se escucharon por sobre sus cabezas y Kanon no tuvo más opción que encomendarse a todos los Dioses del Olimpo. Rogó. Rogó con su boca pecadora, clamando por el bienestar de su hermano, pero irónicamente el más allá le respondió con un sonoro gemido, dando por inicio a aquel concierto del Infierno.

" _Tómame, mi precioso Saga… Hazme el amor como solo tú sabes hacerlo"_

Eso era, aquello era lo que quería… Qué mente más enferma.

Le daba tanto asco que podría vomitar allí mismo, si tan solo el estómago no se le hubiese transformado en piedra por el enorme miedo a morir, enorme pulsión de vida que le estaba haciendo imposible desechar. Lentamente, ya sin tanto cuidado, Kanon comenzó a irse hacia adelante: necesitaba apoyo urgente, las piernas no le respondían y evidentemente la mente tampoco, puesto que sólo podía evocar locuras.

" _¡Tómame!"_

Saori volvía a insistir con el placer a flor de piel, transmutándose tan claramente a través de aquel pedido perverso. Rogaba sin dignidad y la opresión de su pobre víctima se convertía en música, en la pieza más bella, en la más partícipe de su inmundo placer.

En el vaivén obsceno su voz cayó directo hacia lo más tenebroso del abismo. Gemía con fiereza, recorriendo otra vez el ya muy bien conocido cuerpo de aquel adonis que sólo se dejaba hacer sin demasiado esfuerzo, entregado a ciegas a la voluntad de quien lo poseía. Gemía. Gemía más, sin control, expandiéndose a través del aire turbio de aquella prisión.

Gemía retumbando.

Gemía a gritos, sin razón ni explicación.

Y cuando las cosas no podían empeorar más, Camus sintió algo que lo heló hasta la medula. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha implorando por clemencia, entregándose a la benevolencia de ese Universo tan eterno y majestuoso, pero enseguida entendió que en esa ocasión nada de eso iba a ser posible.

—Uf-

Ante los ojos desorbitados del acuariano Corinne apareció en el umbral del pasadizo, arrastrándose, totalmente extenuada. La muchacha intentó verbalizar su cansancio pero en un arrebato de adrenalina aquel Caballero la tomó del antebrazo y la tironeó hacia él, quizás con más violencia de la necesaria, apretándola contra su cuerpo de manera en que la totalidad de una de las palmas de sus varoniles manos pudiese tapar la boca de la rubia.

—¡Esp- — intentó volver a gritar, pero Acuario aplicó más fuerza sobre ella, con la desesperación propia que una situación semejante podría generarle.

Sin embargo Corinne no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando: sólo se veía retenida sin razón, sin motivo aparente; y por eso procedió a morder la mano del francés, quien súbitamente enterró la yema de sus dedos en las mejillas de aquel precioso rostro, para no quejarse de dolor.

En ese entonces, aprovechando que el volumen de aquel ritual pornográfico había aumentado, Camus aprovechó para hablarle al oído:

—Te lo explicaré todo luego, pero por lo que más quieras ni se te ocurra volver a abrir la boca o vamos a morir. — susurró con mucha sutileza. — Es en serio.

Contrariamente a su carácter impulsivo por naturaleza, Corinne entendió la _real urgencia_ que escondían las palabras de Acuario. Actuando en consecuencia asintió en silencio y él procedió a aflojar sus brazos, permitiéndole a la muchacha tomar una distancia más adecuada.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Sólo oía gemidos y eso en sí mismo, en esa situación, era lascivamente perturbador. Su timidez en el espectro sexual provocó que su semblante se tiña de rojo, los labios apretándosele levemente entre sí, los ojos desviándose en ambas direcciones; pero al mirar hacia adelante se encontró con la primera señal de lo aberrante: el muchacho alegre que había conocido la noche anterior en lo de Camus se encontraba allí, reclinado en cuatro patas sobre una roca, con la respiración absurdamente acelerada. Otra vez se dio vuelta para mirar al francés, pero su semblante no se veía tan roto, si no que ejercía un rictus muy por fuera de lo habitual.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, confundida, sus sentidos comenzando a derretirse en esa cadencia de vocalizaciones eróticas. Estaba en una situación muy incómoda de la que, aparentemente, no podía salir, y eso le causaba una angustia difícil de sostener.

Y cuando a los pocos segundos se sumó un timbre masculino, Corinne se estremeció: aquel joven no estaba precisamente disfrutando.

" _Uh-… U-uh-…"_

Kanon hundió más su pecho por arriba de la roca, recogiendo aire por la boca en inspiraciones cortas. Lo reconocía perfectamente, lo sabía a pesar de haber sido el peor hermano del universo entero: Saga se estaba quebrando incluso más.

" _¿Qué pasa mi Saga? ¿Por qué lloras…? ¿Acaso no te gusta hacer el amor conmigo?"_

La joven de cabellos rubios elevó la mirada y con una enorme necesidad de escape paseó sus ojos por sobre Acuario y Géminis, urgida de algo de complicidad.

" _Contéstame"_

En ese instante, obedeciendo a sus órdenes, Saga quiso dejar salir un gemido pero su garganta lo traicionó y empujó la fuerza entera de un desgarrador sollozo.

" _¡CONTÉSTAME TE DIJE!"_

Una enorme onda expansiva de energía llenó el ambiente, traspasando el perímetro entero que albergaba el Recinto del Patriarca, coronando el sonoro ruido de una cachetada. Ante aquella ridículamente inmensa muestra de poder Corinne se estremeció por completo, su piel temblorosa, como si su cuerpo no pudiese filtrar las moléculas de odio que había respirado segundos antes.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí…?

" _¡HABLA!"_

" _U-uh… S-sí, Kaname… Me encanta h-hacerlo contigo…"_

Afligida ante la impotencia de aquella situación, la joven intentó recurrir nuevamente a Camus en búsqueda de ayuda, tironeándolo de la manga de la chaqueta para que tome cartas en el asunto; pero él sólo negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan insensible? ¿De verdad no había nada por hacer?

¿Acaso realmente la única opción era mantenerse allí, escuchando todo hasta que en algún momento terminase...?

Un último intento frustrado le enseñó a aquella rubia que en la vida había situaciones que no podían resolverse sólo con un buen corazón.

" _Dime que me amas"_

El menor de los gemelos ya no podía más. Era demasiado. Saori estaba destruyendo a Saga de maneras en las que jamás podría recuperarse: lo golpeaba donde más le dolía, y para colmo, ellos estaban allí abajo escuchándolo todo… No lo habían planeado, pero habían terminado contribuyendo a su humillación, haciendo de su presente incluso algo más despreciable.

Pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Allí estaba Kanon, a horcajadas, tragándose las lágrimas en silencio, escuchando como si nada cómo aquella mujer revolvía muy divertida el interior de su hermano; teniendo que aceptar, una vez más, qué él también había sido responsable de eso.

Cómo deseaba, así fuese por un segundo, poder sacrificarse en su lugar.

" _T-t… T-"_

Ante la inutilidad de su esclavo, Saori procedió otra vez a someterlo con su funesto cosmos. Lo golpeó repetidas veces, el salón entero retumbando bajo su control: la cantidad de energía que manejaba era simplemente inconcebible, digna de una Diosa de tanta alcurnia como ella.

Ahora sí que Corinne perdió el control de su cuerpo: dominada por el pánico reptó hacia el francés y buscó refugio en él, sin siquiera pensarlo. Toda esa negatividad recorría cada centímetro de su ser y le provocaba los más inimaginables temblores, miedos ocultos y palpables por sobre esa piel de gallina que se sacudía como hoja al viento, sintiéndose incluso más perdida que ese día que casi la mata un rayo en el Templo de Piscis.

Jamás en su vida había pasado por algo semejante.

Jamás en su vida se había quedado callada, escuchando a alguien ser abusado sin poder tomar acción alguna.

Porque de verdad, no podía. En solo segundos aquella presencia maligna se lo había quitado todo, dejándola a la deriva de su mente… Y no era la única: Kanon y Camus estaban exactamente igual que ella. Dos guerreros, dos Caballeros de Atena paralizados.

No había precedentes. Si no era fuerte, el silencio ante la injusticia podría condenarla para siempre.

" _T-te amo"_

Ninguno de aquellos tres compungidos espectadores tenía que verlo para saber lo mucho que le había dolido pronunciar aquellas palabras. Incluso Corinne podía sentirlo, sin conocer el trasfondo de esa amarga historia.

Saga sollozaba con más intensidad, viéndose despojado de la capacidad para contenerse. Poder escucharlo alimentó el fuego en el vientre de aquella mujer, quien comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, el sonido de ambas pieles chocando volviéndose más potente.

" _Continúa… Repítelo hasta que me hagas llegar al cielo… ¡Quiero oírte más!"_

Aquel hombre se reclinó un poco más hacia atrás, colaborando con ella. Su rostro estaba empapado de dolor y sólo podía volver a imaginarla, a intentar tocar el cielo con las manos, entregando su cuerpo por un poco de amor.

Ya ni siquiera valía la pena seguir reprimiéndose.

" _Te amo… ¡Te amo!"_

Y gritó a carne viva mientras los ojos se le deshacían de congoja, aullando en cada lamento desbordado, derramándose en sus heridas. Lo repetía mil veces hacia arriba, perdiéndose, llegando al punto en el que cada letra ya no tenía ni orden ni son, su esencia entera volcada en ese llanto tan inevitable y necesario. No quería olvidar. No quería olvidarla, no podía hacerlo, pero era eso mismo por lo que lloraba, eran esas lágrimas las que lo protegían de perder aún más la razón… Por eso lloraba. Por eso gritaba.

De amor no había nada: esa era la más pura defensa.

La única.

La infantil.

De la misma manera en la que Saga derrumbaba sus pulmones en aquel griterío sin sentido, Corinne tampoco pudo evitar romper en llano. Apenas la sintió sollozar, automáticamente Camus la estrechó entre sus brazos, volviendo a apretarla con fuerzas, pero esta vez para contenerla. Sorprendida por aquel gesto, allí entre aquella extraña calidez ella pudo volver a dejarse ir.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes, cuando estuvo junto a él? El francés también estaba sufriendo, incluso más que ella: el pecho le latía descontrolado, casi hasta con un ritmo inestable, irreverente, a punto de salírsele del pecho. Ese era el signo inequívoco de su tremenda angustia… Sólo que era muy bueno ocultándolo.

E inevitablemente, tras algunos minutos más y habiendo ella proferido un agudo grito, el llanto tan desesperado de Saga mermó, convirtiéndose de a poco en un gesto ilícito.

" _Uff, eres fantástico Saga… ¿Sabes algo? La verdad es que el fracaso con esas tres idiotas que hice traer bien ha valido la pena, porque ahora te tengo aquí a mi disposición para cuando guste."_

Corinne sintió cómo su alma se estrellaba contra el suelo. ¿Había escuchado bien…?

" _Abre la boca"_

Ante aquel sonido de agua corriendo a través de la habitación la joven no pudo evitar el mirar hacia arriba, sus ojos dividiéndose de par en par, horrorizados, al notar que aquel líquido comenzaba a filtrarse por el enorme agujero del techo.

El menor de los gemelos –que todavía continuaba a horcajadas sobre la roca– sintió una extraña calidez sobre la nuca. Aún shockeado por la situación anterior se llevó una mano hacia el pelo, palpándolo al igual que a su cuello, para luego acercarla a su rostro. El olor era inconfundible: era orina.

Ese ya era el límite. Ahora sí que no podía más.

Saori tenía que irse en ese mismo instante, porque sabía que ya no podía controlarse.

" _¿Cómo te ha gustado eh? Hoy te corriste brutal Saga"_

La reja rechinó tras ella y el _"crack-crack"_ de la cerradura le indicó a Kanon que _por fin_ sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

" _Volveré"_

Saga ya lo sabía, había sido así toda la semana, no necesitaba repetírselo, pero a la vez era necesario… Ella quería destruirlo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Se quedó allí quieto, completamente inmóvil, dándose un poco más de libertad para llorar. Aún no podía terminar de aceptarlo, porque todo aquello no tenía un final.

No había escapatoria.

Ella lo perseguiría incluso en la muerte, estaba muy seguro.

Ya habiendo desaparecido de los alrededores la magnética presencia de la Diosa, Kanon recogió todos los pedacitos de su corazón que quedaron allí desparramados, resquebrajados. Esa noche había infligido en él una cicatriz de difícil recuperación… Pero Saga era su hermano, aquel a quien había dañado incluso de una manera peor. Era su responsabilidad ahora el transformarse en su fuerza. No podía quejarse: nunca había tenido el derecho de hacerlo.

—¿Hermano…? — insistió el menor de los geminianos, levantándose una vez más. — Saga… Por favor resiste… Aquí estoy contigo, no te abandonaré, déjame verte…

Finalmente Kanon había entendido el por qué del rechazo de Saga hacia la figura de Kaname.

—Por favor vete. — le respondió el mayor entre lágrimas. — V-vuelve otro día, necesito estar solo.

—Eso haré, hermano mío… Pero no estás solo, ¿lo sabes?

Saga sonrió melancólicamente: esas eran puras patrañas. En ese mundo, en aquella triste dimensión, no había nadie más solo que él. Simplemente no tenía arreglo. No había manera de salir de ese barranco miserable en el que se había metido.

A pesar de la oscuridad que carcomía su alma, él otra vez se había sacrificado para protegerlos.

Y así el amor se había convertido en el más cruel de los verdugos.

* * *

 **Bueno, hace tiempo que me venían preguntando por Saga, y la verdad era que no tenía más opción que esperar hasta este momento. Siento mucho haberlo vuelto a traer de esta manera tan horrenda, pero era necesario para la trama en varios aspectos. Sólo espero que no me maten a piedrazos por el contenido ._.**

 **Últimamente me vengo preguntando si algún día las fickers dejaremos de hacer sufrir al pobre gemelito mayor... Y me recuerda que para San Valentín tenía planeado un fic corto en el que él fuese feliz, pero no pude llevarlo a cabo. Ojalá Kurumada hubiese hecho algo diferente con él, algo que nos inspirase más a las fickers a no hundirlo en la desgracia en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero bueno, seguiré intentando: eventualmente esa historia extra saldrá como quiero xD.**

 **¡Les dejo un abrazote a todos! Nos leemos prontito :3**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 40-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Sabiendo que ahora le tocaría enfrentar otra tarea compleja, Camus de Acuario cerró la puerta de su Templo apenas cruzó el umbral. Casi que ya había terminado de procesar lo que había sucedido en la visita al mayor de los geminianos, y aunque esa facilidad tampoco se lo hacía más sencillo, era una gran ventaja para poder terminar de atar algunos cabos que se le habían venido a la mente con antelación.

—Ponte cómoda. — habló él, mientras avanzaba a través de la sala de estar. — Ya vuelvo.

Honestamente, no podía decir que no lo esperaba por parte de Saori. Era cierto que aquella reencarnación tenía una –relativamente– corta edad, pero a lo largo de aquellos últimos años se habían exacerbado sus conductas perversas, obscenas, mostrando incluso hasta con orgullo el olvido y el evidente desprecio por la humanidad de la que alguna vez había formado parte, al menos hasta su despertar. Lo irónico de todo este asunto era que se suponía que su reencarnación se hacía presente en pos del bien de la Tierra, aun cuando ya hacía mucho tiempo que en este plano nada había ocurrido… Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él al respecto? La realidad era que Camus y el resto de los Caballeros no habían tenido demasiadas opciones. Huérfanos, abandonados, olvidados, el Santuario terminó siendo una especie de basural para todos aquellas criaturas despojadas de niñez, para aquellos chiquillos que mostraban una veta poderosa, fuera de la norma que ya se imponía dejando de lado el estatus "superior" que alguna vez habían tenido las huestes de Atena: eran más que soldados, pero menos que un humano común y corriente… Ninguno podía disfrutar del placer de llevar una vida normal, de la simpleza de poder decidir hasta la más mínima cosa con respecto a sus cuerpos o almas.

Y es que el sistema en sí era perverso, muy bien pensado y perpetuado a lo largo de los siglos. Aprovechándose de la debilidad, de las falencias y de las necesidades de todos esos niños, mediante la manipulación del entorno entero se terminaban creando relaciones muy patológicas y falsos sentimientos de culpabilidad, de "agradecimiento" por la –nula– crianza, por el alimento y el techo; sin dejar de lado el adoctrinamiento a nivel religioso en el cual se reforzaba la idea de que todo lo que tenían se debía a la gloria de La Diosa, a quien debían proteger así descartasen su vida… La cual, incluso para ellos, nada lo valía: llegados a ese punto, allí sabían que habían hecho un excelente trabajo. En una formación claramente piramidal el abuso y la desesperación para ascender a los rangos dorados era algo de todos los días, y bajo esa premisa perecían cientos de niños todos los años, en una clara supervivencia del más fuerte. Era posible que a los Dioses jamás les hubiesen importado los humanos: quizás, desde la Era del Mito, sólo los habían visto como una de sus míseras fuentes de diversión.

Lo que allí estaba pasando en esos momentos, tal cual Acuario había alcanzado a dilucidar, era muy peligroso y por sobre todas las cosas, realmente cruel. Saori misma lo había dado a entender con sus palabras: había fracasado al traer a aquellas mujeres, porque sin darse cuenta, les entregó en bandeja de oro a sus Caballeros lo que tanto les había estado haciendo falta… Tanta hostilidad y violencia no eran características raras en ella, pero en ese contexto eran muy lógicas: si no marcaba claramente su autoridad las cosas podían volvérsele en contra… Porque después de todo, muchos estaban comenzando a abrir los ojos.

Y si Camus lo pensaba aún más, ese era el momento en el que ella comenzaría a desestabilizar todo. Saga era clave: no era casualidad que se lo llevase. Sólo deseaba que él fuese lo suficientemente fuerte y paciente como para soportarlo, porque en esas condiciones tan inciertas, no había nadie en todo el Santuario que pudiese ayudarlo. Lamentablemente no era ser negativo… Aquella era la más pura realidad.

El acuariano se reclinó un poco más hacia adelante sobre la mesada de la cocina, esperando pacientemente a que la leche terminase de hervirse. Por más que intentase alejarlas, todas esas reflexiones se agolpaban en el fondo de su cerebro y no lo dejaban en paz, incluso siendo muy consciente de que la conversación que ahora le tocaría llevar a cabo con Corinne probablemente fuese poco feliz. Ese era un buen momento para testear el real carácter de la joven pero tampoco quería abusarse, era probable que no se encontrase muy bien a nivel emocional luego de presenciar aquella escena; y tampoco podía abandonarla así, sufriendo, aquello no era propio de un Caballero.

Tras dejar todo listo, Camus recuperó gran parte de su compostura y volvió al comedor. Allí ella lo esperaba sentada en el sillón, tal como él le había pedido cuando entraron al Templo.

—Toma.

Con la mirada algo perdida aquella muchacha alzó la mano hacia Camus, tomando la taza que el joven le entregaba. Lentamente la acercó hacia su pecho y al oler _ese_ aroma tan característico la mueca amarga del rostro se le hizo un poco hacia arriba, esbozando un gesto incluso hasta melancólico.

—¿Cómo sabías que me gusta esto…? — le preguntó ella, mientras continuaba ejerciendo algo de presión contra su torso.

—Todavía no he encontrado a otra persona que no se reconforte con una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

Acto seguido Camus procedió a sentarse junto a la joven, aunque manteniendo algo de distancia. Ella siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada: no dejó pasar el detalle de que él también traía su propio tazón.

—¿A otra? Oh, ya veo… Claro. — murmuró por lo bajo, frunciendo un poco la nariz. — El tuyo huele a café… Y del fuerte.

—Yo soy el único que conozco a quien no le gustan este tipo de bebidas, en general tengo problemas con los sabores muy dulces.

—Pero tranquilamente podrías prepararlo con chocolate amargo… Digo, si te desagrada lo empalagoso.

En ese entonces el joven clavó sus ojos en ella, provocándole un enorme escalofrío: su semblante lucía bastante ensombrecido, perdido, y a Corinne le fue imposible discernir si en realidad Camus estaba enojado o incómodo por la observación; pero sí, definitivamente aquella ojeada tenía tintes abandónicos ante los que era mejor no insistir.

—Bueno, está bien, no pregunto más. — sentenció la rubia, revoleando los ojos.

Tras algunos segundos de análisis Camus se acomodó un poco mejor y procedió a estirarse levemente hacia la derecha, metiendo la única mano que le quedaba libre en el canasto que reposaba junto al sillón, para luego tomar de allí adentro una cobija finita de material suave.

—Sé que tienes frío. — Acuario tironeó de aquella manta y se la cedió a Corinne. — Siempre la guardo para Milo, cuando se queda a dormir aquí le gusta mucho usarla.

—Huele raro… Pero gracias.

—A veces el bicho no es muy amigo del agua o del jabón.

Ella rió despacio, dejando entrever entre sus labios todo el estrés al que estaba sometida en ese momento. Era claro que la intención de aquel hombre era descontracturarla un poco, pero dadas las circunstancias eso era un poco difícil.

—Ten mi taza por un segundo. — pidió ella, extendiendo la mano.

Camus obedeció a su pedido sin cuestionarla y la muchacha procedió a estirar la manta sobre sus piernas, dejando la mitad sin usar.

—¿Por qué no te cubres por completo? Para eso te la presté.

—Porque guardé espacio para ti, no quiero que pases frío sólo por complacerme.

Era claro que Acuario no esperaba una respuesta como esa, puesto que la sonrisa que ella le dirigió al mencionar dichas palabras lo descolocó por completo: había sido mucho más que un bonito gesto de su parte.

—Te lo agradezco, Corinne. — dijo él con suavidad, para luego agacharse y apoyar ambas tazas temporalmente en el suelo. Ahora con las dos manos libres el francés procedió a hincarse un poco sobre la joven, tomando el extremo de la manta que reposaba sobre aquellas musculosas pero femeninas piernas y acomodándola completamente sobre ella. — Sin embargo, yo soy un ser humano muy diferente… Ya lo has visto en otras ocasiones pero como Caballero mi elemento es el hielo.

—¿O sea que no sientes el frío?

—Claro que lo siento, he trabajado mis poderes pero mi cuerpo sigue siendo de carne y hueso, sólo que tengo más resistencia en ese aspecto.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

Habiendo finalizado su explicación el acuariano volvió a tomar los pocillos con las bebidas, devolviéndole la suya a Corinne.

—Aprovecha antes de que se enfríe.

Aquella muchacha dejó salir un suspiro y aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos alrededor de la porcelana que recubría la taza, dejando que ambas manos se empapen del calor de ese brebaje tan delicioso. Ahora que se encontraba en el medio de tan incómoda situación, no podía evitar pensar que las cosas estaban comenzando a tomar un tinte muy extraño para ella…

" _¿Libertad? ¿Aquí en el Santuario…? Pffft querida, no sabes dónde te metiste…"_

La saliva se le deslizó a través de la garganta con dificultad al mismo tiempo en el que recordaba las palabras que Afrodita le había dicho tiempo atrás, las cuales ahora, en ese contexto tan desafortunado, comenzaban a tomar mucha más dimensión para ella. Evidentemente no todo era lo que parecía y quizás había pecado de inocente…

¿A dónde diablos se había metido?

—Perdóname por haber aparecido así como así… — Corinne retomó la conversación, su rostro viéndose un poco más contraído. — Jamás pensé que podría terminar interviniendo en una situación que los pusiese en tanto peligro.

—Te lo dije claramente Corinne, te pedí que te mantuvieses alejada de este lugar.

—Ay Camus deberías saber que eso no funciona conmigo… Si no investigo las cosas que me dan curiosidad me pica el trasero a un punto en el que ni siquiera puedo quedarme sentada, no sé cómo manejarlo.

—Pues empieza a buscar la manera de controlarte, porque las cosas aquí ya están lo suficientemente complicadas como para que tú también te involucres y arruines más todo. — Acuario la regañó con crudeza. — Aunque en realidad con sólo pisar este lugar ya te has embarrado hasta el cuello.

—Creo que he sido demasiado ingenua, ¿no te parece?

—Por supuesto que lo has sido.

Ella se enterró más en el sillón, cabizbaja.

—Yo sólo quería divertirme, conocer más lugares y gente nueva… Quería seguir viajando por el mundo junto a mi cámara, como vengo haciendo hace muchos años. — se sinceró la muchacha, bajando los ojos hacia el equipo fotográfico que aún le colgaba del cuello. — Y es ahora, después de todo esto, cuando no entiendo nada de nada y pienso en si no sería una mejor idea continuar con mi camino… Quizás sea el momento de seguir viajando y plantar mi bandera en otros lugares.

—Si valoras el bienestar de Afrodita yo lo pensaría dos veces.

Al escuchar la afirmación del francés Corinne se sonrió con fuerza, girando el rostro hacia él.

—Si me voy él será mucho más feliz, porque después de todo estaría cumpliendo su deseo.

—Dudo mucho que Afrodita desee ser torturado.

—¿De qué hablas? — lo cuestionó ella aún algo risueña, bebiendo un sorbo de chocolate mientras llevaba los pies descalzos hacia arriba del sillón. — Yo soy la persona que lo tortura día a día con su presencia… Sí, admito que sería algo triste para mí irme ahora que parecemos estar llevándonos mejor, pero seguro que no le tomará mucho volver a la normalidad.

—No entiendes nada, todo esto tiene que ver con el sentido del deber. — Acuario retrucó. — Nosotros somos Santos de Atena, Corinne, y a ella nos encomendamos así lo que se nos ordene sea una absoluta locura… Es probable que tu presencia aquí obedezca a sus caprichos.

No hacía falta que Camus lo piense demasiado. Había una teoría que él había estado sopesando y las mismas palabras de Saori horas antes se la habían terminado de confirmar.

—¿Qué dices…? Ella no me trajo a ningún lado, jamás en mi vida la traté, siquiera la he visto… Sólo respondí a una publicación en una red social en la cual-

En ese exacto momento la mente de Corinne quedó en blanco, incapaz de hilar una sola palabra más. Lo recordaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Podía repasar en su cabeza todas las conversaciones escritas en su celular, todas las palabras habladas por teléfono con aquel hombre de voz varonil, su emoción al comprobar que era realmente cierto, que podría poner pie en ese lugar de tanta historia, tan sagrado…

Eran demasiadas coincidencias y nada de eso estaba comenzando a gustarle: había sido completamente manipulada. Se llevó la mano libre hacia la frente con lentitud, desestabilizada, y aquel gesto le indicó a Camus que al fin ella parecía haberlo entendido todo, o al menos gran parte.

—¿Ya lo ves? Es más que seguro que esto ha sido orquestado por ella.

—P-pero ya te lo dije, yo no he hablado con ella en ningún momento… La persona que me contacto ha sido un hombre.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Sea quien sea que te haya contactado para confirmar todo esto, claramente ha sido coaccionado por ella para actuar, y es más que seguro que ha sido de una manera muy poco feliz.

Lo que Camus decía era la más dolorosa verdad. Una verdad que provocaba que los ojos de la muchacha se enlenteciesen, cubiertos otra vez de algunas lágrimas al recordar el dolor de ese hombre joven allí arriba en el escondite. ¿A qué lo estarían obligando? ¿Cuál habría sido su pecado?

—Sin importar la manera en la que hayas llegado, la realidad es que la tarea que ella le encomendó a Afrodita ha sido la de recibirte y mantenerte viviendo allí en el doceavo Templo. — continuó el acuariano. — Si lo abandonas ahora que entiendes más de todo esto, hazlo en plena consciencia de que estás cometiendo un acto de crueldad.

—Es que entiendo, Camus, pero al mismo tiempo me confunde, no sé qué hago aquí en realidad, ¿qué diablos pasa en este lugar? ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? ¿Acaso este no era el hogar de los Santos Guerreros de la Diosa Atena…? ¿Acaso Saori no es la principal benefactora de la Fundación Kido…? No condice, algo está muy mal en todo esto…

—Has dicho ser una mujer de mundo, así que deberías entenderlo mucho mejor… Las injusticias que existen en este plano no son pocas.

Ella movió la mano hacia su cabeza, angustiada.

—No Camus, no puedo comprender nada de esto, por favor explícame… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí arriba? Hablo más allá de lo obvio, pude sentir una energía inmensamente negativa, sofocante… Jamás había experimentado algo así…

—El asunto es que no hay mucho más que decir al respecto, porque no estás equivocada: este es el _famoso_ Santuario del que el mundo tanto ha hablado y la cabeza actual de este lugar es Saori Kido, la CEO de la Fundación Kido y actual reencarnación de la Diosa Atena.

—¡P-pero…!

—¿Qué? Las cosas son así.

—¡Ese hombre sufría como un condenado! ¿Una Diosa de verdad haría algo así?

—¿Por qué no?

Corinne se mostró nerviosa ante aquella respuesta.

—Nosotros los humanos hacemos cosas mucho peores.

—¡Ese no es el punto! Es que, ¿no te parece que ella está siendo extremadamente hipóc-

—Silencio Corinne. — la interrumpió él con frialdad, haciéndola retroceder unos centímetros. — Es peligroso que continúes mencionándola.

—U-ugh…

—Fantaseas demasiado dentro de una visión limitada de las cosas, porque la realidad de todo esto va mucho más allá de cualquier percepción subjetiva que podamos tener. Ya te lo he explicado con claridad: todos nosotros somos sus guerreros, aunque ya hace añares que haya paz en esta Tierra… No se puede negar que hoy en día ya no somos necesitados y probablemente no lo seamos hasta dentro de muchas, muchas otras generaciones, pero esto que tú ves, esto que tú piensas que es limitado, ridículo e hipócrita es nuestra tradición y nuestro honor. — sentenció Camus. — Así hemos sido entrenados desde niños y simplemente para nosotros no existe otro presente ni futuro.

Completamente frustrada, la joven no pudo hacer más que beber otro poco de chocolate caliente.

—Y además que ella sea así tiene todo el sentido del mundo porque, hasta lo poco que mi mundano ser conoce, de niña ella ha sido igual o más miserable que nosotros; y además ha tenido que soportar el peso de una reencarnación tan sanguinaria como la de la Diosa de la Guerra… En un ser humano tan perturbado, tan roto, esto jamás habría podido salir bien.

—No me digas que te da lástima.

—No.

—¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué hablas así de ella cuando a todas luces es una loca?

—Simplemente uso la lógica, Corinne… Esto es lo que nos ha tocado y el Destino ha decidido no favorecernos.

—Es extraño que hables de lógica y de "Destino" en una misma oración.

—Soy consciente de eso pero no espero que entiendas que en este lugar no es una contradicción.

El silencio que llenó el ambiente le indicó a la muchacha de cabellos rubios que el Guardián de aquella casa no estaba dispuesto a ahondar en ese tipo de conceptos, y menos que menos a explicar más sobre ellos, por lo que decidió guardarse el resto de sus cuestionamientos, respetando su espacio: era probable que él también estuviese cuestionándose algunas cosas, aunque decidiese recubrir todo de hermetismo como ya lo había visto hacer en otras ocasiones.

Finalmente Corinne volvió a suspirar, algo cansada.

—Ahora sí que entiendo la reticencia de Afrodita… Después de todo no sé qué cosas habrá tenido que soportar sólo por mi presencia y además desconozco el tipo de vida que ha llevado hasta el día de hoy, debe guardar una razón para ser como es.

—Ninguno de nosotros tuvo una buena vida.

La joven acompasó la respiración.

—Camus…

—Dime.

—¿Es todo tan terrible como dices? ¿De verdad no puedo irme?

—Ese muchacho al que escuchamos llorar tan desconsoladamente es nuestro amigo Saga, el hermano gemelo de Kanon, a quien conociste aquí en mi Templo y que también tuvo la dicha de oír semejante escena.

—Pero, ¿p-por qué ella-

—Probablemente porque Saga dejó ir a la joven que, al igual que tú, le fue asignada. — A Camus no le gustaba nada la expresión que aquel rostro estaba tomando justo frente a él, pero no podía hacer nada más que ser honesto para que así entendiese la gravedad de la situación. — Por supuesto que algo más ocurrió entre ellos, pero de eso no tengo los detalles y tampoco vienen al caso… Ahora Saga se encuentra pagando el precio de su decisión.

—P-pero-

—No hay peros en este lugar Corinne, ¿has visto el estado del Templo de Virgo?

—Sí…

—También ha sido ella. — terminó de acotar Acuario, dando la estocada final. — Considero que eres una mujer muy inteligente, pero la sensibilidad puede causarte muchos problemas aquí… Si quieres arriesgarte y además perjudicar a Afrodita entonces adelante, puedes abandonar el Santuario cuando quieras, de todas maneras jamás deberías haber venido.

La alta tensión que estaba gestándose allí mismo les obligó a abandonar la conversación, momento en el que los dos procedieron a prestarle atención a sus bebidas, dando un largo trago.

—Si tengo que ser sincera contigo, todo esto me rompe el corazón… — Corinne sintió necesario confesar sus penas, la angustia ya no la dejaba tragar con normalidad. — Es que… El encierro, yo… Simplemente no puedo manejarlo Camus, porque mi espíritu es como el de una ave, necesito sentirme libre.

—¿Entonces a qué has venido?

En ese entonces la joven tomó el cuerpo de su cámara, estirándola a la altura de su cabeza.

—Mi vida es esto, Camus. — pausó por un segundo, tomando aire. — Siempre soñé con retratar el mundo entero, para eso respiro, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer el mismísimo Santuario de Grecia, de inmortalizar su espíritu a través de mis fotos, de mi arte… Este es un lugar al que poca gente puede acceder, y al margen de que nunca me aclararon que aquí ocurrían este tipo de cosas, si dije que sí a todo esto fue porque se me permitió que podría quedarme el tiempo que quisiese, sin ataduras.

—¿Firmaste algún contrato? ¿Tienes manera de probarlo o de reclamar? Aunque con ella nada de eso te serviría.

—No… Todo ha sido de palabra.

—Pues te pasa por tonta.

—Ay Camus… No voy a pedirte que pienses diferente pero, ¿sabes? A mis casi veinticinco años he recorrido infinidad de pueblos, de ciudades… He sido ingenua, he pasado penurias, hambre, me han robado, he perdido mis identificaciones en varias ocasiones, pero al final de todo ha sido más la gente buena que conocí, que la gente mala. —Corinne habló con lentitud. — Todos esos seres humanos tan bellos hicieron que absolutamente todo valiese la pena… Nunca voy a dejar de confiar en la gente, así haya personas como tú que me llamen idiota.

—¿Entonces…?

—Claro que todo esto me duele, me hace horriblemente mal pero tal como me ha sucedido antes, sé que podré sobreponerme… Y estoy segura de eso porque cuento con buena gente a mi lado, gente como tú, como Afrodita…

Acuario continuó mirándola, inexpresivo, mientras ella aprovechaba que aquel chocolate ya no se encontraba tan caliente como para poder casi finalizarlo de un solo trago. Y tras apoyar la taza sobre sus muslos la joven morena dirigió esa misma mano hacia el hombro de Camus, acariciándolo con mucho cariño.

—Te agradezco de corazón que me hayas contenido allí arriba… Aún no lo he asimilado por completo, pero me has ayudado como no tienes idea.

Acompañando la naturaleza de dicho gesto de gratitud, una bella sonrisa se plantó en el rostro de la muchacha. Pero para su sorpresa él le correspondió, devolviéndole una fugaz, casi imperceptible, mueca de afectuosidad.

—Soy distante y muchas veces inaccesible, pero no inamovible… Si llorabas de esa manera frente a mí no había manera de que te ignorase, un hombre de verdad no lo hubiese permitido ni en sueños. — le respondió él con su rostro habitual, sin dejar ningún rastro de lo que había acontecido un segundo antes entre ellos. — Entiendo que puedas estar asustada, por eso eres libre de pasar la noche aquí si así lo necesitas.

Tras finalizar aquellas palabras el francés procedió a ponerse de pie, sin embargo ella estiró la mano con rapidez y tironeó de la manga de su abrigo, aferrándose a la tela del mismo fuertemente.

—¿Ya te vas…? — inquirió la joven, con un tono de voz muy diferente al habitual.

—Estoy cansado.

—Sí, yo también lo estoy… Pero me haría feliz poder conversar un poco más contigo.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había dicho algo semejante? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien, con excepción de Milo, había requerido tanto de su compañía? A Camus no le agradaba demasiado el hecho de que alguien, así fuese temporalmente, dependiese mucho de él; no obstante, de alguna extraña manera, el pedido tan inusual de Corinne ejercía una calidez diferente en su interior.

—Sólo un rato más. — terminó por ceder, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella.

—Gracias… Es que hasta ahora no habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablar de esta manera tan profunda.

La vida le había enseñado a Corinne que determinadas situaciones generaban distintas respuestas en las personas. Aquel escenario era una de ellas y si estaba dispuesta a conocer más sobre aquel muchacho, era algo que no podía desperdiciar… Caso contrario podrían pasar meses hasta lograr aprender otras cosas sobre él: al igual que con Afrodita, ella deseaba formar un vínculo de amistad mucho más fuerte.

—Espero que entiendas que no soy una persona que se abre fácilmente.

—Lo sé. — ella afirmó, ladeando la cabeza hacia Acuario. — Pero eres bueno… Tienes un corazón de oro, yo no estaba equivocada… De hecho mucha gente aquí lo tiene, me pone muy triste que estén obligados a sufrir tanto.

—Mejor preocúpate por ti, Corinne.

—Es que me he encariñado con ustedes… — la joven insistió, tomando la taza por la base y dando un último y profundo trago. — Es difícil pasar todo por alto.

En ese momento el joven posó sus ojos en ella nuevamente, por primera vez notando algo diferente en aquel rostro.

—¿Por qué esos ojos…? Seguro te parece raro, ¿o no? — balbuceó ella, devolviéndole la mirada. — Sí, debe ser eso…

Y sin poder contenerse Camus extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, desconcertándola al presionar la yema de dos de sus dedos contra aquellos labios entreabiertos, hinchados de angustia. El rostro se le desarmó por completo y Corinne se sintió obligada a mantener sus ojos por sobre los de él, incluso cuando el acuariano entornase los suyos hacia abajo, sintiendo el magnetismo de aquellos rasgados zafiros clavándose por sobre su boca, con aquella incógnita que provocaba que se le desbordase el pecho, sin entender por qué demonios él había decidido cortar la distancia física de aquella manera tan particular. Confundida por dicho acto y mientras aquella joven ahogaba un suspiro, Acuario creyó conveniente ejercer más presión sobre ella, la yema del anular enterrándosele con dudosas intenciones, recorriendo junto al dedo del medio el suave surco que coronaba la entereza del labio superior de la rubia, aterrizando sobre las curiosas comisuras de aquella –ahora– estimulada boca.

—Te habías manchado con chocolate en ese último trago. — le explicó él como si nada, ignorando el momento que la había hecho atravesar.

La incomodidad bailaba a flor de piel por sobre el rostro de Corinne y automáticamente se aferró al ruedo de la manta, subiéndosela hasta la mitad de la cara: no quería que él vea lo mucho que esa situación le revolvió las entrañas… Lástima que esa reacción la dejaba expuesta frente al acuariano, pero a Camus no parecía importarle puesto que había dejado su mano justo al lado de una de las piernas de ella.

—Respondiendo a tu última pregunta, no, no me parece tonto ni raro… Son tus sentimientos, después de todo. — agregó, ahora sí notando el rubor que dominaba a la rubia. — ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo extraña.

—A-ah, sí, estoy bien… Sí, completamente bien, sólo algo shockeada-

—Es normal, has presenciado algo que no deberías haber visto ni oído, pero con el tiempo se te pasará.

Los ojos de la joven se escaparon hacia un costado, intentando evitarlo.

—S-sí, así es…

—La realidad es que yo debería haber sido más cuidadoso, pero lo hecho hecho está.

Intentando contener un poco el remordimiento que lo invadía, el francés apoyó la entereza de su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Se acomodó allí, ya sin querer pensar demasiado, dejando que la superficie mullida lo relaje, y el calor del café terminó de asentarse en el fondo de su estómago, irradiándose hacia la punta de todas sus extremidades: se mantuvo en silencio para disfrutar al máximo de dicha sensación, envuelto en la calidez y el placer de la tranquilidad que su hogar le brindaba. De alguna manera Corinne había dejado de ser ajena a aquel Templo y sin notarlo se relajaba cada vez más frente a ella, pasivo.

—Camus…

—Dime. — musitó él, el tono de su voz notablemente distendido.

—¿Terminaste tu café?

Con una vaga expresión en el rostro, Acuario alzó un poco la taza hacia arriba y ladeó la cabeza, confirmando que ya no quedaba nada de aquella amarga bebida.

—¿Por qué no me la das? — Corinne estiro la mano hacia aquel tazón. — Así llevo todo a la cocina…

Sintiendo los ojos algo más pesados que antes el joven asintió lentamente, dejando que ella la tome sin mostrar ningún tipo de resistencia; y mientras la rubia se marchaba, con ambas manos ocupadas, otra vez buscó refugio contra el mueble: ahora sí estaba completamente relajado… No podía evitarlo.

Una vez que Corinne terminó de lavar y acomodar todo, aprovechó el silencio absoluto que dominaba la casa para estirarse allí, de pie en el medio de la cocina, sintiendo como cada uno de sus músculos se acomodaba bajo la tensión a la que se sometía voluntariamente. No quería pensar mucho en la manera en la que él había reaccionado ante su labio con chocolate, después de todo era claro que allí no existían otro tipo de intenciones. Pero al volver a poner ambos pies en la sala de estar se vio sorprendida: Camus se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sillón, el duro rictus que solía portar su rostro habiéndose desvanecido por completo.

La muchacha se acercó hacia el acuariano con una sonrisa, suspirando al verlo tan relajado. Se sentía realmente bendecida de poder apreciar aquella expresión tan rara y poco habitual en él, pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba aliviada de que Acuario se embarcase tan rápido hacia la tierra de los sueños, así fuese por pocas horas… Entendía lo estresado que debía estar gracias a la situación de la que ella también había formado parte, y honestamente, le costaba delimitar qué tanto de aquel gesto riguroso que siempre sacaba a relucir era real. Su personalidad correspondía bastante con el elemento que manejaba, ¿pero cuántas de esas conductas y reacciones serían naturales y no adquiridas? Era obvio que la había pasado muy mal allí arriba sin embargo se había esforzado por mantenerse firme, y por sobre todas las cosas por contenerla, por priorizar el bienestar de Kanon y la seguridad de aquel otro joven llamado Saga, dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos.

¿Cómo no sentirse acompañada…?

Las apariencias engañaban, y ella lo sabía muy bien gracias a su cuerpo.

—Gracias…

Hincándose despacito sobre el sillón, Corinne tomó la manta que él de tan buena fe le había prestado. Lo arropó con suavidad y cariño sin dejar de sonreírle, incluso cuando él se movió un poco bajo su tacto, acomodando mejor la nuca.

—C-corinne… Usa mi cama… — susurró Camus, utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no volverse a dormir ante ella, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Está bien. — ella le respondió casi de una manera maternal, y procedió a acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. — Hasta mañana Camus… Eres un ángel.

๑۩۩๑

—Así que, como te expliqué antes, sería útil que intentes tener algo de mesura.

—¡AH claro! ¡Lo único que me faltaba, tener qu-

El joven Caballero de Piscis vio su queja interrumpida por la súbita aparición de Corinne a través del umbral de la entrada a aquella sala de estar. Le tomó algunos segundos cerrar la boca, manteniéndola abierta pero sin emitir sonido, deslizando su mirada de arriba hacia abajo como si buscase algo diferente en la muchacha, algo que refiriese a lo que Camus le había explicado poco antes de que ella irrumpiese con su presencia.

—¿Afrodita? — inquirió ella desde allí, incrédula.

Se refregó un poco los ojos a pesar de saberse bien amanecida.

—¡Ya era hora de que despiertes! — Piscis se cruzó de brazos, aún sentado a la mesa, y frunció el ceño. — Eres una marmota Orcorinne, debería darte vergüenza.

Realmente no tenía sentido para ella que aquel hombre que tanto renegaba de su presencia ahora se encontrase allí, casi como si hubiese esbozado un mísero atisbo de preocupación o algún sentimiento que, en definitiva, tendría al menos una o dos características positivas, lo que al fin de cuentas hacía que la presencia de Afrodita allí frente a ella fuese algo bueno.

Sin embargo no podía negar que el verlo luego de la experiencia fuerte de la noche anterior era algo que la conmovía: la conversación con Camus, si bien no fue demasiado larga, fue lo suficientemente profunda como para que ella lograse entender más sobre la forma de ser de aquellos hombres que allí vivían. Que Afrodita, de alguna manera, fuesen cuales fuesen sus razones hubiese acudido a su encuentro, ahora tomaba una dimensión mucho más grande; se elevaba incluso a un plano profundo de cariño –por supuesto, aunque no fuese mutuo– porque comprendía lo mucho que seguramente a él le había costado llegar a ese punto.

—¡Afrodita!

La joven lo llamó, llena de emoción, y en cuestión de segundos se encontró a si misma corriendo hacia él, intentando darle un abrazo que el pisciano supo esquivar con muy poca gracia, como si el desagrado lo impulsase a seguir rechazando toda muestra directa de cariño.

—¡Más cuidado! — gruñó él enseguida, extendiendo un brazo entre ambos ante la mirada analizadora de Camus. —Me vas a contagiar alguna peste o algo así.

Por supuesto que a la joven de cabellos rubios no le importó en lo más mínimo aquel gesto: estaba convencida de que era difícil para Piscis ser sincero, sin embargo, que él estuviese allí decía cosas muy diferentes a las que su cuerpo o boca expresaban.

—¿Has venido a buscarme?

—¡Eso quisieras!

Del otro lado de la mesa Camus no pudo evitar girar los ojos hacia arriba, apreciando la escena con un poco menos de seriedad de la habitual. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de su vecino.

—Bueno Orcorinne, ya está, vámonos. — Afrodita habló, poniéndose de pie con celeridad. — Hay muchas cosas por hacer en el Templo… ¡No creas que me olvidé del jardín!

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Ok! Déjame buscar mi cámara primero.

—Ya ya, apúrate.

Tal como el pisciano solicitó, la muchacha salió disparada una vez más hacia la habitación de Camus, dejando a aquellos dos Santos solos.

—Se te ve muy bien.

Por supuesto que Acuario aprovechó para meter bocado, deslizando una sonrisa algo desagradable que bien podría haber hecho enojar al pez, quien, como era de esperarse, terminó por apretar los labios para no mandar al demonio a su compañero.

—¿Tú también? — espetó indignado. — Máscara me dijo lo mismo ayer.

—Es lo que hace la buena compañía.

Al escuchar tamaña afirmación Piscis abrió los ojos de par en par, sin embargo otra vez vio su respuesta detenida por la aparición de la joven de tez morena.

Y ya habiendo abandonado el onceavo Templo, Corinne se acercó a Afrodita en las escaleras, tomándolo de las manos. Apretándolas con sentimiento agachó el torso frente a él en una suerte de reverencia extraña, la cabeza caída, dejando al pisciano algo desconcertado.

—¡Lo siento mucho! — exclamó ella sin titubear, aun mirando para abajo. — ¡De verdad lo siento!

Allí mismo Afrodita suspiró con fuerza. Él ya lo sabía todo, Camus se lo había contado cuando se hizo presente en Acuario a media mañana, preocupado –aunque jamás lo admitiría– porque ella no había vuelto al Templo al terminar él su guardia nocturna.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Es que Afrodita, tenías toda la razón con respecto a este lugar… Perdóname por haberte causado tantos problemas. — continuó la joven sin soltarlo, a pesar de que Piscis no escatimaba en esfuerzos para alejar sus manos. — ¡Prometo que me esforzaré mucho de aquí en adelante!

¿Esforzarse? ¿De qué hablaba?

Si Camus ya se lo había explicado todo debería saber que no había manera de solucionar nada, sólo rogar por un milagro, pedir que otros Dioses se apiaden de ellos, cosa que a ese punto él dudaba que sucediese… No lo habían hecho desde que la humanidad apareció en la faz de la Tierra, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora?

Claro que lo primero que se le venía a la mente era buscar la manera de molestarla, de hacerla enfadar, de tirar y tirar para ver cuánto ella podía o quería aguantar… Pero ahora estaba siendo difícil, en especial porque las palabras de Camus le pesaban en la garganta y al querer tragarlas se pegaban, imposibles de digerir. Saga le rompía el corazón, al igual que Kanon y el mismo Acuario, por haber sido víctimas de esa desgraciada. En cambio Corinne, ¿por qué tenía que andar de metiche? Considerando lo ocurrido con su camarín, ese tipo de conductas no lo sorprendían en lo más mínimo.

—¡Pero sé que vamos a estar bien!

Ella lo sacó de trance.

No supo si fue la precisa elección de palabras, o la sonrisa que ella armó en cuestión de un microsegundo, al levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Piscis tembló involuntariamente, devolviéndole la mirada con una extrañeza poco usual. Era muy difícil actual normal o mostrar afecto como lo haría cualquier otra persona que no estuviese rota… Pero en cambio él tenía una y mil excusas más, muchos pedacitos para recoger, cientos de maneras para negarle y negarse a sí mismo que estaba comenzando a soportarla.

Después de todo el no verla allí fue lo suficientemente movilizador como para buscarla, así lo hubiese hecho a regañadientes.

—Vamos, Afrodita… — susurró ella, soltándolo sólo para quitarle la tapa a la lente de su cámara. La alzó en el aire, sosteniéndola algunos centímetros por sobre sus cabezas. — Hagamos de este un día increíble.

Floreció en aquella foto el retrato de una melancólica sonrisa, sin estar seguro de que quizás, si él mismo se lo permitía, esa podría ser la primera de muchas.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por la enorme paciencia y todo el afecto que siempre me dan, en especial en esta última semana que ha sido mi cumpleaños... Ha sido muy bonito leer todos sus saludos y sentir todo ese cariño, de verdad no puedo estar más agradecida, ha sido mi sueño en todos estos años el lograr tener lectores tan fieles, tan bellos como ustedes... Sepan que, a pesar de que a veces me atrase un poco sin avisar, los aprecio muchísimo :'D**

 **Me he atrasado un poco gracias a una preciosa gripe que me tuvo de cama unos cuántos días, y luego entre cosa y cosa me he encontrado llena de tareas, imposibilitada de editar este capítulo hasta hace algunos pocos días atrás. Pero para quitarle un poco el sabor amargo a todo esto, les cuento que por suerte ahora tocan algunos capítulos de paz, para luego remontar directo, derechito hasta el final de esta historia.**

 **¡Les dejo un abrazote enorme! Nos leemos prontito.**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Cocoon**

 **Paraíso Unipersonal**

-Capítulo 41-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Por más que, en mayor o menor medida, le pesase a casi todos los habitantes actuales del Santuario, la vida en aquel turbio lugar había llegado a una muy necesitada tranquilidad. Era sabido que ese mismo sentimiento despertaba malos presagios, especialmente considerando que Saga de Géminis aún continuaba preso, pero ya entrados en el primer tercio del mes de noviembre seguían sin haber novedades al respecto y de alguna manera los involucrados de a poco fueron acomodándose a esa ausencia.

El Guardián de la casa de Escorpio desconocía los detalles escabrosos que habían acontecido esa noche en la que Kanon y Camus se escabulleron hacia arriba para visitar al mayor de los gemelos. Ambos habían decidido esconderlo de él principalmente por su naturaleza impulsiva, querían evitarse a toda costa otra víctima más en todo ese embrollo; y así fue como de a poco el –ahora– único protector del tercer templo se enfocó en continuar hacia adelante, no sin mucho pesar por la condición de su hermano, intentando recomponer como pudo la que hubiese sido su vida habitual si las cosas se hubiesen mantenido como antes. La amistad formaba una gran parte de su vida, por lo que una de sus prioridades fue el intentar recomponer las reuniones frecuentes que solía mantener con varios de los Caballeros Dorados hasta el comienzo de la ejecución de aquel plan por parte de Saori, logrando, realmente sin buscarlo, que ese grupo ahora compuesto por Acuario, Death Mask y Milo terminase por fortalecerse: nadie estaba a salvo y lo sabían, ese era el aire tenso que reinaba por sobre cualquier evento jocoso que pudiesen crear, pasando por alto las intenciones de sus juegos tontos, de sus charlas cada vez más profundas las cuales evidenciaban una unión que antes no hubieran ni siquiera considerado porque la manera en la que llevaban su vida era por demás superficial.

Sin darse cuenta, o bien producto de la previsora mano de Shaka, el menor de los gemelos terminó llevando a cabo la voluntad que Virgo inicialmente le había confiado al francés: gracias a su intervención Milo ya no se sentía tan devastado, y si bien aún continuaban haciendo mella en él todas esas terribles dudas sobre su presente, el escorpión había logrado entender que acompañado estaba mejor y eso lo distraía un poco sobre el repensar tanto su situación actual. De todas maneras estaba siendo todo un proceso para él, después de todo era una persona extremadamente apegada a su vocación de guerrero, a su posición ante la justicia, y todo eso le había sido escupido en la cara por la misma Diosa a la que le había jurado lealtad… Su misma tristeza lo había hecho apagarse, y si no hubiese sido por la oportuna aparición de Corinne y por la proactividad de Kanon era muy probable que hubiese terminado consumiéndose por completo, entregado en cuerpo y alma a los vicios terrenales sólo para lograr olvidar: la personalidad de Milo plantaba una vara adictiva a un nivel muy alto, en especial cuando el placer le servía de canalizador ante sus angustias.

Aunque en general el panorama terminaba logrando que las relaciones preexistentes se refuercen y que algunas nuevas nazcan, Aioros y Shura sólo vieron cómo la grieta entre ambos se terminaba de definir. El Guardián de Capricornio intentó ser integrado una vez más a aquel grupo de salidas del que solía formar parte, pero lamentablemente para el resto ante cada invitación él siempre contaba con algún tipo de excusa distinta, por lo que al final terminaron desistiendo en pos de brindarle su espacio. Era sabido por aquellos lares el hecho de que la amistad que el español y Sagitario compartían ya estaba más que zanjada: nunca más se los había vuelto a ver juntos cuando antes eran carne y uña, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que en las escuetas ocasiones en las que debían compartir alguna guardia Shura parecía haber tomado un gran cariño por aplicar la "ley de hielo", hecho que enfurecía lo suficiente a Aioros como para mantenerlo en una suerte de espiral de despecho y melancolía. Por su parte la soledad se traducía en intentos de socialización con Caballeros de rangos inferiores, los cuales no llegaban a buen puerto debido al rencor que estaba comenzando a inundarlo; y en raras ocasiones terminaba por juntarse con su hermano menor, Aioria, pero aquello tampoco salía demasiado bien debido a que la relación entre ambos nunca fue demasiado profunda… Leo sabía que el mayor lo quería, pero por alguna razón Aioros jamás se acercó demasiado a él y esa situación angustiante tampoco fue la excepción: Sagitario siguió cargando sobre sus hombros toda esa frustración que lo agobiaba. La distancia que la mujer que amaba procuraba sobre él, a pesar de entender que muy probablemente ella jamás le correspondiese, era más que sofocante para un corazón tan apagado y lastimado como el suyo; y el Guardián de la décima casa continuaba preguntándose constantemente hasta qué punto él debía ser paciente, hasta qué punto debía continuar siendo tan bueno y dócil.

Aioros simplemente no quería enloquecer pero aquello era muy difícil de evitar cuando la gente lo trataba de estúpido constantemente. Primero Shura, luego Mu… Estaba harto de que lo engañen.

En esos últimos días la furia de Saori se había sosegado bastante. La realidad era más que desagradable de admitir, pero el motivo por el cual la joven Diosa se mantenía calma y en equilibrio era porque Saga, su nuevo juguetito, estaba probando ser mucho más divertido de lo que ella hubiese imaginado en un comienzo. Kanon, Shaka y Camus entendían muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, y allí era donde se planteaban nuevos y más temibles interrogantes… ¿Cuánto podía durarle? ¿Cuánto podría soportar Saga…? Ambos eran demasiado inestables y ante aquello no había nada que pudiera hacerse.

Sin embargo, ajeno a todos esos tristes planteos, lo único en lo que Milo de Escorpio podía pensar era en que faltaban ya dos días para su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, con todo lo que eso implicaba… Sus ansias aumentaban constantemente al saber que tendría que enfrentar la ausencia de su amigo Saga en una fecha tan importante para él, y el pasar del tiempo sólo le recordaba lo mucho que su "ideal de vida" se había descarrilado en los últimos meses; pero por suerte sus otros amigos lo mantenían a flote, lo que era por demás reconfortante puesto que se sentía realmente agradecido.

Pero a quien más deseaba acoplar a aquella dinámica actual de reuniones y apoyo era a Aioria: el escorpión lo quería en demasía y entendía lo mucho que él también estaba sufriendo por lo sucedido en la terrible noche de Virgo. No obstante, a diferencia de lo que en un comienzo había sido la llegada de Kaname y su convivencia inicial con Saga, el Santo de la octava casa guardaba mucho respeto por la relación amorosa que Aioria mantenía con Marin, lo que desde años atrás lo llevaba a aceptar los motivos que el león guardaba para no realizar las mismas salidas que todos ellos, dado que era más que sabido que todos gustaban de frecuentar encuentros con diferentes mujeres y él no quería verse envuelto en problemas, tentaciones o malas influencias; aunque nunca había rechazado el verlos en salidas más tranquilas o inofensivas.

Con dicha meta en mente, ese martes al mediodía el Guardián de Escorpio abandonó su templo para embarcarse en la búsqueda de su amigo leonino. Comenzó su camino hacia abajo, repasando mentalmente el hecho de que ese día no le tocaba ninguna guardia por lo que, siempre y cuando Aioria no hubiese salido a realizar algún recado afuera del Santuario, le dejaba pocas opciones para encontrarlo; y tras requisar los alrededores de la quinta casa sin mucha suerte Milo desvió su camino hacia la arena de entrenamiento, rogando en su interior que no se encontrase de "visita clandestina" en el sector de las amazonas, lugar al que le era bien sabido que la entrada se le encontraba _completamente_ prohibida.

Para su suerte, al cruzar la entrada del coliseo de ejercicio pudo sentir con claridad la presencia de Aioria, a quien supo ver sentado a lo lejos junto a Aldebarán, ambos apoyados cómodamente sobre las gradas que rodeaban el estadio.

—¡Gatito! — le gritó con emoción, levantando la mano bien en el aire y moviéndola. — ¡Alde!

Los dos Caballeros corrieron el rostro hacia él y respondieron a su gesto rápidamente, provocando que el escorpión apure el paso.

—¡Milo! Qué bueno verte por aquí. — Tauro respondió, Aioria moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

—¿Cómo están? ¿En qué andaban?

—Pues llegaste justo, estábamos conversando sobre lo rápido que ha pasado el año…

Mientras Aldebarán continuaba hablando Milo aprovechó para sentarse junto al leonino, colocándose algo hincado hacia adelante, sus codos reposando sobre sus rodillas.

—Es cierto… — Aioria acotó en voz algo baja. — Cada vez se va más rápido.

—¿Y tú qué dices al respecto, Milo? ¿A ti también se te ha ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

—Uffff, ¿que qué digo…? — el escorpión suspiró pesadamente, elevando los ojos. — Pues si digo que ha sido por demás frustrante creo que no me alcanza… ¿O no, Aioria? De seguro tú me entiendes.

—Por favor bicho, te pido que no hablemos de eso.

Al escuchar el tono lastimero en el que Leo había procurado aquellas últimas palabras, Aldebarán no pudo evitar el darle una mirada al rostro de ambos. Era evidente que, aunque disfrutase de la repentina aparición del escorpión, la afirmación del muchacho de cabellos azules había despertado algo diferente en Aioria, quien ahora lucía mucho más amargado y apenado de lo que había estado durante la charla amena que los dos habían compartido; pero dicha situación tampoco lo sorprendía demasiado puesto que últimamente el león parecía fuera de sí, en ocasiones apagado y retraído, motivo que lo tenía preocupado y por el que había decidido acercarse un poco más a él.

Algo les había sucedido a ambos, algo que desconocía.

—Pues, sí… Ciertamente, en ocasiones la melancolía es muy difícil de manejar. — Tauro sintió la necesidad de hablarles, quería llegar a ellos pero tampoco hacerlos sentir presionados o algo por el estilo. — Pero ustedes dos saben bien que tienen en mí a un amigo, por favor no duden en buscarme si necesitan algo, así sea una tontería… Yo voy a escucharlos.

Aioria esbozó una leve sonrisa, aún con el rostro algo cansado.

—Gracias Alde.

—Eres bueno torito, lo sabemos bien. — Milo dijo en alto, ladeando su cabeza hacia Tauro, quien comenzaba a ponerse de pie. — Gracias a ti por estar, hace mucha falta.

Era por demás conocido el espíritu extremadamente bondadoso del Guardián del segundo templo, aunque para su desgracia muchas veces era tomado por tonto, cuando de aquello no tenía absolutamente nada: él sabía que en ese preciso momento ya no había nada que su presencia pudiese aportar, entendía que sobraba, por lo que se despidió amenamente de los otros dos muchachos y abandonó el área de entrenamiento para que pudiesen conversar sin tapujos.

—¿Y?

Leo miró a Milo portando una expresión confusa.

—¿Cómo lo vas llevando?

—¿A qué te refieres Milo? — finalmente preguntó, demostrando que en ese momento se encontraba bastante despegado de la realidad.

—Ya sabes gatito… Lo de esa vuelta en Virgo.

Pero para sorpresa del escorpión, la reacción de Aioria en aquel momento distó mucho de lo que se hubiese imaginado por su parte: tras proferir un enorme gruñido, el leonino se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y las enterró con firmeza entre sus cabellos rubios para luego comenzar a revolverlos, denotando una inmensa frustración.

—Qué decirte, Milo… Todo esto es muy complicado para mí y se pone peor cuando absolutamente nada pareciera estar saliéndome bien, sólo quiero terminar con todo…

Escorpio se retrajo un poco en el lugar, apenado al escuchar tanto dolor en las palabras de su amigo. Como mínimo esa confesión le hacía saltar unas cuantas alarmas, porque contrastaba notablemente con la actitud que el león siempre mostraba, constantemente orgulloso y alegre… No era para nada normal que dejase ver con tanta facilidad un costado débil y menos que menos ese comportamiento decaído.

—Cuéntame. — le pidió enseguida, apenado, pero Leo negó con la cabeza aun escondiéndose hacia abajo. — Vamos Aioria, no seas terco…

—Olvídate bicho, ahora estoy contigo aquí y lo que menos quiero es hablar de cosas deprimentes.

—Ahhh, ¿así que con esas vamos…? Pues si no me cuentas entooonces tendré que ir con Marin y decirle algunas cosillas que le has estado ocultando…

Milo era Milo y a pesar de todo no había cambiado, puesto que si fijaba su objetivo en algo no descansaría hasta cumplirlo, claramente estaba decidido a hacer que el león soltase la lengua para poder llegar al fondo del asunto, y para eso no repararía en la veracidad o sutileza de sus "métodos".

No obstante otra vez Aioria lo sorprendería:

—Pues si eso te hace feliz ve y cuéntale lo que quieras, lo que se te ocurra inventar, que tampoco estará mal-

—¿Desde cuándo estás tan tranquilo? — Escorpio lo interrumpió. — ¿Acaso han llegado a un nuevo nivel de entendimiento o alguna de esas cosas de pareja que los enamorados hacen? Ya sabes que el asuntito del amor a mí no se me da bien.

—Eres muy optimista, bicho…

—Claro que lo soy.

—Marin me dejó.

Baldazo de agua fría. El artrópodo tembló en su recién adquirida humedad, sin saber realmente qué diablos decir ni cómo afrontar la situación, después de todo él no era bueno para esas cosas.

—L-lo siento Aioria, no sabía…

—¿Ya ves? Por eso no quería hablar, pienso en recibir palabras lastimeras como las tuyas y me da rabia, yo no quiero pena de nadie… — Leo se quejó, asomando un poco más sus ojos, las cejas pobladas frunciéndosele. — Y claro que no lo sabías, porque no se lo he dicho a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a tu hermano?

—Milo por favor… Aioros jamás fue una persona demasiado estable, ya sabes, mentalmente… Además que cuando pienso en él las cosas se tornan insoportables y agridulces…

Una nueva confesión de Aioria y otra vez era sobre temas de los que Escorpio no entendía demasiado. El gesto ridículo que se estaba formando en el rostro del joven de cabellos azules estaba a punto de provocar que el temible león perdiese la paciencia, pero tras tomar aire –de manera algo entrecortada– logró dominar sus ansias de violencia. Por más desencadenante que pudiera ser la idiotez de su amigo, lo conocía y sabía que sus sentimientos no eran malos, además admitía que estaba muy estresado y que sólo estaría descargando sus problemas con él.

—Ya sabes, no te hagas el tonto, nos conocemos desde niños así que lo has visto a lo largo de los años, entre Aioros y yo hay una distancia que jamás he podido acortar.

—Ah pero si es por eso, sólo debes ir a hablarle y listo, problema resuelto.

—¿Lo dices en serio o sólo lo haces para molestarme? — gruñó el leonino, ejerciendo todo su autocontrol para lograr apaciguarse aunque sea un poco. — Milo, mi hermano encabeza el top tres de personas a las que jamás les confesaría mis problemas emocionales, y por cierto, tú le sigues en segundo lugar.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quién es el tercero?

Automáticamente Aioria bajó los hombros y giró su rostro, clavando sus felinos ojos en el semblante curioso que portaba con orgullo el subnormal de su amigo, quien continuó mirándolo como si nada.

—Zeus mío, eres de terror...

—¿No me vas a contar?

—No hay ranking Milo, sólo era una manera de decir que tú y Aioros son dos ineptos cuando se trata de problemas del corazón.

—Ah pero eso es más que cierto, yo no sirvo para dar consejos de amor, lo mío es la carne y todas esas cosas sucias. — Milo se encogió de hombros, elevando las palmas de ambas manos hacia arriba. — Sin embargo, si lo tuyo con aquella colorada de cabellos alocados se terminó por un problema de alcoba, sabes que soy tu mejor consejero.

—Precisamente eso no, ojalá hubiese sido un tema de piel… Pero ya está, no quiero hablar más, nada de lo que pasó tiene arreglo así que mejor me olvido y sigo adelante con mi vida.

—Bueno, podría decirte que hay muchas otras-

—Eso no me ayuda en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué me interrumpes? Ya sé que no lo hace, pero iba a acotar que yo sé lo mucho que la quier-

—¿¡Quererla!? — exclamó Leo, haciendo caso omiso al pedido del escorpión. — Milo, yo la amo como jamás he amado a alguien en toda mi miserable vida… No creo volver a sentir algo así nunca más, pero lamentablemente no todo es amor, ojalá lo fuese, así podríamos dejar de tener estas diferencias irreconciliables…

—Supongo que tienes razón.

El semblante de Aioria se había vuelvo tembloroso y, sin pensarlo demasiado, en su desesperación le mostraba a Escorpio una faceta que él antes no había visto: de verdad tenía el corazón roto.

—Quiero dejarla ir, Milo… — suplicó despacio, haciendo un esfuerzo para que no se note lo entrecortado de su voz. — Por favor, si no hablamos de ella me haces un bien.

En ese entonces el Guardián de la octava casa le sonrió, pasando uno de sus marcados brazos alrededor de los hombros del decaído felino.

—Lo que te haga mejor, amigo mío.

—Gracias… — musitó Aioria, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos mientras se dejaba abrazar. — Has madurado un poco.

—¡Pues claro! Si yo soy el mejor. — Milo declaró en un obvio intento de romper el clima de tristeza. — Y además tú aceptas mis abrazos, no como Kanon y Camus.

—Es porque eres un cargoso insoportable.

—Di lo que quieras, pero a las chicas les gusta.

—Por eso te duran todas, ¿no?

—No me duran cuando _no quiero_ que duren, gatito… Pero ninguna se ha negado a un poco de cariño.

—¡Patrañas! Con las mujeres eres bien carnívoro, no gastas tiempo en esas tonterías…

—Oye oye, que tú has estado fuera del juego durante mucho tiempo eh, ya te has olvidado que a veces uno tiene que ponerse en ese tipo de papeles para conquistar… Admito que muchas son presa fácil, ¿aparte con este rostro quién puede resistirse?

Y de la nada los ánimos de escorpio decayeron.

—Luego están esas pocas que te hacen creer que las has cazado, cuando en realidad el cazado eras tú… — musitó molesto. — Últimamente vengo con mala racha.

—Pensé que con esa carita de alacrán ninguna se resistía.

—Ay sí, qué gracioso eres gato.

—Bueno Milo, no todo puede ser bueno siempre… Si yo lo sabré…

—Te perdono sólo porque estás triste. — el escorpiano lo miró de reojo, dispuesto a cambiar de tema con rapidez. — Pero dime Aioria, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en tu hermano para estas cosas? Que yo recuerde él ya había tenido una relación de largo plazo en el pasado… Seguro sabe mucho más que yo, que jamás he formalizado.

—Eso que dices fue hace mucho tiempo atrás bicho, luego de eso no recuerdo haberlo visto jamás con una mujer, al menos hasta que apareció esa tal Nanako que vive en Aries y volvió a enamorarse.

Milo tuvo que reprimir una risita.

—Todavía me cuesta creer eso… La verdad es que Aioros tiene mucha mala suerte, o el peor radar femenino del mundo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ella es como yo, Aioria, tu hermano no tiene ninguna chance y es muy probable que ella ya se lo haya hecho saber.

—Es gracioso que proyectes tu incapacidad emocional en otras personas.

—No lo niego, pero según tus palabras no soy el único, y además todavía no me has respondido qué es lo que te imposibilita el encomendarte a él para este tipo de cosas.

—Es porque no dejas de decir sandeces que no vienen al caso… — el leonino musitó de mala gana. — El problema con Aioros es que es demasiado inestable, ¿entiendes? Confunde los límites con facilidad, imagina cosas que no son y las extrapola a dimensiones ridículas hasta el punto en el que se obsesiona y de la nada deja ir… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en una persona así?

—Bueno pero una cosa es que sea él un poco desequilibrado con su vida, y otra cosa es que lo sea contigo, con lo que a ti te afecta…

—Pues a mí no me sirve. — dijo terminante. — Si él no puede hacerse cargo de su vida, no sé con qué fundamentos podría ayudarme en la mía.

—Por cierto, ahora que dices eso de la inestabilidad, últimamente se lo ha visto muy solo… Dicen por ahí que se ha peleado con Shura.

—Así parece.

—Yyy asumo que no sabrás nada más al respecto, ¿o no…? — el escorpión lo miró con curiosidad, esbozando una sonrisita. — Me encantaría interiorizarme.

—Qué chismoso eres… — Aioria procedió a estirar su torso, levantando los brazos hacia arriba. — Bueno bicho, no era lo que buscaba pero tengo que admitir que me siento bastante mejor luego de conversar un rato contigo.

—¿Y yo qué te dije antes? Eso es porque soy el mejor, ¿y adivina qué?

—¿Qué?

—Adivina.

—Ya, dime Milo-

—Ay vamos por lo menos intenta adivinar.

Aioria suspiró.

—¿Eres el mejor y el más bondadoso? — musitó desganado.

—¡Así es! Y el mejor te invita a su reunión de cumpleaños, ya sabes, el ocho de este mes…

—Debería haber supuesto que se trataba de eso. — ahora sí Aioria revoleó los ojos para arriba, adoptando una postura cansina. — No Milo, te lo agradezco pero va a terminar siendo un descontrol como el año pasado y no estoy para eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque no me apetece ver a una parva de desnudistas recorriendo los pasillos de tu casa.

—Gatito, sabes muy bien que las cosas no están como para hacer algo así otra vez… Te prometo que será algo tranquilo.

—No lo sé… No sé Milo, no estoy seguro. — el leonino se estiró otra vez, acercando su rostro a una de sus axilas y respirando hondo.— Luego me pasas bien los detalles y lo conversamos, ahora ya quiero irme, estoy apestoso por el entrenamiento.

—Ah, ¿eso no era algo habitual? Digo… Sabes que a los gatos no les gusta el agua.

El escorpión se rió con ganas gracias a su propia ocurrencia, pero su amigo no estaba tan contento ante aquella afirmación poco feliz.

—Está bien, hagamos de cuenta que no dije nada.

—Tú sabes que a mí me gusta mucho estar bien limpito y perfumadito. — acotó Aioria mientras le daba la espalda para irse. — Pero simplemente, en estos últimos días ya no me apetece… No me prestes atención, ya se me pasará.

Antes de comenzar a alejarse del escorpión, Leo aprovechó para darle una palmada en el hombro: allí estaba aquel gesto de agradecimiento que Milo estaba esperando.

—Déjame pensar lo de tu cumpleaños, ¿sí?

—P-pero es en dos días, no es que tengas demasiado tiempo… Vaaamos Aioria, ¡sólo dime que sí!

—Ya veremos, ya veremos…

๑۩۩๑

—¡Mu!

Al sentir su nombre, el ariano relajó los hombros. Dejando las tareas de limpieza a las que se estaba dedicando en el rellano de su templo, aquel joven de cabellos lilas elevó el rostro hacia arriba: Kanon lo saludaba afablemente con la mano en alto, mientras se acercaba a él.

—Kanon. — el carnero le devolvió la sonrisa. — ¿Qué tal?

—Por todos los Dioses, ¡al fin te encuentro! Ha estado difícil ubicarte en estos últimos días, eh… ¿Acaso has estado ocupado con tu _amiguita_?

Como siempre, Mu pasó por alto eso mismo que el menor de los gemelos quiso dejar entrever con muy poca gracia.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que nos llevamos cada vez mejor. — Aries dijo como si nada. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quería hablar con Nanako, ya sabes, Kaname tiene ganas de verla pero con los últimos acontecimientos se ha complicado un poco el-

—Buscas que ella suba a visitarla. — Mu lo interrumpió, apoyando la escoba en el piso.

—Así es… No me lo dice, pero estoy seguro de que se siente muy sola… Siéndote sincero, me gustaría que ambas se hagan incluso más cercanas, no sé si estoy siendo paranoico o qué, pero tengo la sensación de que se aproximan tiempos cada vez más difíciles.

Géminis menor no se equivocaba en lo absoluto: aunque no lo dijese, el Santo de la primera casa pensaba igual que él, y es que era algo inevitable con todas las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo. Sin embargo, al acariciar el cielo celeste con sus ojos, Mu se vio a si mismo inspirando profundamente… Todo lucía en extremo calmo, era un día frío pero a la vez muy bonito y en esas condiciones le era imposible no sentirse en paz.

Estaba más que satisfecho por poder contar con un nuevo día de tranquilidad.

—Yo te entiendo, Kanon… Es como la calma antes de la tormenta.

—Lo es, definitivamente. — asintió despacio con la cabeza para luego bajar un poco la mirada, casi como si estuviese sintiéndose avergonzado. — La verdad es que nosotros somos afortunados… E-en cambio, mi hermano…

—Tranquilo, no es necesario que me des detalles, estoy al tanto de todo gracias a Shaka… Ya encontraremos una manera de hacer algo.

El hecho de no tener que revivir conscientemente toda la situación que había padecido allí arriba provocó que Kanon sienta una oleada de gratitud, y además, ahora que prestaba atención notaba algo especial en el rostro del ariano, algo que lo elevaba y lo sosegaba por completo.

—Así es… Entonces Mu, ¿Nanako no está en casa?

—No, se fue hace un rato, salió a hacer ejercicio.

—Oh, ya veo… Pues, pasado mañana hay una buena oportunidad para juntarlas a ambas, claro está, si es que ustedes dos no tienen planes… — el actual Guardián de Géminis musitó, acaparando otra vez la atención de Aries. — …Por tu mirada asumo que no.

—Cuéntame.

—Milo quiere hacer algo por su cumpleaños, todavía no me ha confirmado bien qué, pero, ¿por qué no vienen? Por mi parte me encargaré de llevar a Kaname así se reúnen, ¿qué dices?

—Sí, recuerdo que es el ocho de este mes, pero honestamente me sorprende, pensé que este año desistiría…

—Quería hacerlo pero por suerte lo pude convencer, así que no le costó mucho volver a dar el sí.

—Qué bueno saber que mantiene su esencia...

—La verdad es que él es muy sencillo cuando tiene que ver con esas cosas, no le cuesta mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos; pero está pasándola muy mal por la ausencia de Saga, esta fecha será muy difícil de procesar para él, así que me gustaría que todos estemos allí para apoyarlo.

Mu de Aries nunca había sido muy amigo del Caballero de Escorpio sin embargo entre los dos siempre se había cultivado una relación cordial, del más puro compañerismo, y aunque _cierto_ recuerdo de Milo y Nanako en su casa le generaba una gran incomodidad, entendía lo sensible que el muchacho podía ser en ocasiones: era más que obvio que la situación del mayor de los gemelos lo tenía deprimido, todos allí sabían que los dos eran extremadamente cercanos.

—Claro, cuenta con nosotros.

—Muchísimas gracias Mu, de verdad le haces un gran bien al bicho… — Kanon le mostró una enorme sonrisa. — Y hablando de escorpianos, ¿qué planeas regalarle a Nanako?

Los ojos del ariano se fueron hacia un costado, intentando comprender aquella pregunta.

—¿Regalarle dices…? — inquirió con un dejo de voz.

—Claro Mu, por su cumpleaños.

Al instante el carnero se tornó más blanco que el papel, cayendo a la dura realidad… Podría haberse vuelto mucho más cercano a ella, pero si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no la conocía en lo absoluto.

De verdad no sabía nada de su amiga ni de su pasado.

—¿Cuándo…? — comenzó a preguntar, todavía algo sacudido, y al entender lo que había pasado Kanon le respondió con rapidez.

—Creo que el once de este mes, o algo así me había dicho cuando estuvimos juntos en Corinto… Pero menos mal que te lo mencioné, sólo imagínate lo que sucedería si se te pasaba por alto.

—Sí… Supongo que no hubiera sido bonito…

Y mientras Aries bajaba la mirada y se perdía en el suelo, Kanon se divertía pensando en cómo reaccionaría si comenzase a presionarlo al respecto. Ganas de molestarlo no le faltaban, aunque sea sólo para reírse unos segundos con sus muecas y excusas, pero cuando lo pensaba un poco más recordaba lo enormemente agradecido que se sentía con el caballero de Aries y desistía de inmediato. A pesar de que no lo dijese, el menor de los gemelos sentía que le debía muchísimo a Mu: no sólo lo había ayudado a llegar a Corinto para buscar a Kaname, si no que él había sabido contenerlo cuando Saori se llevó a Saga luego de destruir Virgo… Sí, el carnero era bastante reprimido, pero eso no quitaba que fuese una excelente persona de corazón noble.

—Mu… ¿Puedes responderme algo?

—Dime, Kanon. — balbuceó, levantando los ojos una vez más.

—¿Nanako es tu amiga?

—Claro que lo es, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—O sea… ¿Realmente es tu amiga? ¿O es otra cosa más, otra cosa diferente?

Géminis no podía evitar insistirle. Desde la conversación que tuvo con Nanako aquella vez en la que viajaron juntos sentía un pálpito al respecto, y de hecho si lo razonaba un poco todo lucía muy evidente… ¿O acaso estaba imaginándolo? Ese día ella le había demostrado que era mucho más que una Milo con pechos.

—¿Qué más podría ser además de mi amiga? — insistió el ariano, manteniéndose tranquilo. — La verdad es que no tenemos otro tipo de relación, los dos nos sentimos muy bien así.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás aunque sea un poquito enamorado de ella?

Mu sabía bien que aquel hombre estaba siendo mucho más sutil de lo que habituaba, pero el escuchar esa pregunta tan directa sólo logro hacerlo suspirar profundamente, su expresión tomando un tono muy cansino.

—Kanon, ¿tan así se ve desde afuera? Probablemente no lo sabías, pero unos días atrás me tocó compartir una guardia con Aioros y él también estuvo insistiéndome con eso mismo, lástima que lo hizo de una manera mucho más varonil y agresiva. — Aries explicó despacito. — Es una pena, creo que tampoco me entendió… Nanako y yo no somos nada más, no tenemos otra relación ni nada que no sea una amistad.

—Pues sí, no lo justifico pero es obvio que lo hizo porque se sentía amenazado por ti… No sé si estabas enterado pero él está enamorado de ella, y para colmo a Shura no le gusta nada de nada eso, ¿si no por qué crees que se han peleado?

—¿Tú te crees eso, Kanon? Eres uno de los más inteligentes del Santuario…

—¿Y tú qué opinas al respecto?

—La verdad es que no me incumbe, pero dudo mucho que ese sea el único asunto pendiente entre ambos… Al margen de eso Shura no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con Nanako, así que no tiene sentido que ella haya sido el centro de sus problemas.

—¿A menos que Nanako también se haya acostado con la cabra? Digo, ella es bastante liberal, ha vivido unas cuantas citas apasionadas junto al bicho… — el geminiano se detuvo al instante al ver la expresión que comenzaba a asomarse por la cara de Mu. — Bueno, de todas maneras eso es pasado así que no viene al caso.

—Supongo. — Aries le respondió, indiferente. — Ella es libre de hacer lo que desee.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, y muy bien, por algo ha decidido mantenerse a tu lado como _amiga_ , ¿no te parece?

—Yo no soy el único a quien frecuenta, Kanon, también se junta con Aldebarán en algunas ocasiones, le está enseñando a bailar.

—Zeus mío, qué denso eres…

—Tú eres el que imagina cosas. — el ariano le mostró una sonrisa muy sobradora. — Pero soy feliz ahora, de esta misma manera, sólo quiero disfrutarlo mientras dure.

Kanon asintió en silencio, dejando salir despacio el aire de sus pulmones.

—Supongo que puedo entenderte… Por favor Mu, no te olvides de pasarle mi recado.

—Despreocúpate, cuentas conmigo para lo que precises.

—De verdad te agradezco… — el geminiano sonrió levemente, algo avergonzado. — Has hecho mucho por mí y por mi hermano sin tener ninguna obligación al respecto, admito que hasta antes de que todo se revolucionase no te había prestado demasiada atención, ya sabes… Con esto de que eres bastante santurrón y yo pertenezco al club de los mujeriegos, la realidad es que nunca pensé que pudiésemos congeniar tan bien… Yo no me olvido de estas cosas.

—Honestamente yo pensaba igual que tú y en otra ocasión jamás te lo hubiera dicho, puedo ser bastante hermético en algunas situaciones, así que sin rencores en lo absoluto Kanon.

Increíblemente, en ese preciso momento una calidez inmensa atrapó al joven de cabellos cortos: por primera vez estaba comprendiendo a su amigo escorpiano, puesto que se vio invadido por unas enormes ganas de abrazar a Mu por ser tan gentil, comprensivo y abierto. Era claro que todo eso provenía del gran vacío emocional que le generaba la posible pérdida de su hermano, y por el estrés que lo estaba carcomiendo… Se sabía poco apegado a los sentimentalismos pero en esa ocasión tampoco podía ni quería evitarlos así que dejó que sus brazos se muevan un poco hacia adelante, de una manera incluso algo cómica puesto que su rostro lucía claramente incómodo; pero al final, ante los ojos redondeados del carnero, su instinto masculino los retrajo con rapidez, reprimiéndose.

—¿Sucede algo?

Mu supo que preguntar –a sabiendas de lo que Géminis pretendía– quizás podría ser un tonto error, pero Kanon negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, como si intentase sacudir esos pensamientos que lo mostraban vulnerable.

—No pasa nada Mu, mejor voy subiendo así no me atraso con mis cosas, pero apenas tenga más información sobre lo de Milo te aviso.

Kanon se marchó en pocos segundos, dejando al ariano sólo con sus pensamientos y quehaceres. El joven se aferró con fuerza a la escoba y comenzó a barrer una vez más, viéndose a sí mismo espejado en aquellas hojas secas cubiertas de tierra y arena.

¿Por qué otra vez insistían en emparejarlo con ella…? Sí, era cierto que entre los dos habían aprendido a entenderse y ahora estaban muy bien, que él la consideraba una gran amiga a pesar del poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, y que su cercanía física lo hacía sentir feliz; de la misma manera que también sabía que jamás había amado a alguien como para definir qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y si superaba el título de "amistad".

¿Qué significaba estar enamorado?

¿Acaso la paz inconmensurable que sentía a su lado era amor?

Mu no lo entendía bien, eso era seguro. Sólo esperaba que el tiempo le diese una respuesta.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia! Como prometí, por ahora las cosas se mantienen en calma... Disfruten de estos momentos, yo sé por qué se los digo (?).**

 **Recuerden que los quiero mucho, en serio, son los mejores lectores del mundo mundial :'D**

 **Les dejo muchos abrazotes, ¡nos leemos prontito!**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Cocoon**

 **~Paraíso Unipersonal~**

-Capítulo 42-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

El miércoles siete de noviembre llegó, pero las noticias para Milo distaban de ser las mejores.

—Lo siento bicho, tengo guardia así que se me hace imposible. — la voz áspera de Shura contestó del otro lado, apresurándose a cortar la conversación para quitarle al escorpión toda posibilidad de réplica.

Algo frustrado por una nueva negativa de parte del capricorniano, aquel muchacho de cabellos azulados se dejó caer sobre la cama, sus ojos perdiéndose en el color blanco del techo. Ciertamente, el español no había sido el primero ni el único que le dijo que no asistiría a su reunión de cumpleaños: Shaka y Afrodita tampoco le habían dado confirmación alguna, en el caso de Virgo porque también tenía trabajo que hacer; y por el lado del pisciano, porque no se sentía seguro con respecto a la invitación que Milo le había hecho.

Él entendía que era algo normal, hasta cierto punto, que sus compañeros de armas pudiesen desconfiar de sus palabras. En otras ocasiones también había prometido que no habría excesos de ningún tipo, pero eran sólo mentiras viles para que acudan a sus reuniones y poder forzarlos a quedarse; sin embargo este año todo había tomado un rumbo muy diferente y de pronto se veía en la necesidad personal de estrechar vínculos, realmente deseaba poder pasar ese día tan especial junto a sus cercanos, crear recuerdos bonitos que lo ayudasen a seguir adelante en lo que sea que se avecinase.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba teniendo mucha suerte decidió que sería mejor tomarse un pequeño descanso. Giró un poco más sobre el acolchado de piel artificial que reposaba sobre la cama, y con una mano cerca de cada extremo se envolvió con el, transformándose en una suerte de capullo negro y suave cuya cabeza azul se asomaba y profería un puchero de no-tan-grandes dimensiones; segundos más tarde siendo sorprendido por la repentina voz que arremetía contra el interior de su mente.

—¡Kanoncito! — exclamó, muy contento de escuchar a su amigo. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

—Oye oye oye, ¿qué es ese tono, Milo?

—¿Qué tono?

—El tuyo, idiota… Suenas algo apagado.

Escorpio apretó los labios… Géminis menor tenía razón.

—Pues adivina Kanon, otra vez la cabra rabiosa volvió a negarse.

El menor de los gemelos suspiró, recostado en su sillón, y del otro lado Escorpio frunció el ceño: estaba de pésimo humor.

—¡Ya no sé qué hacer! Sé que me pediste que no lo tome personal, pero no te imaginas cómo me frustra y me enoja… — Milo agregó, rodando hacia la derecha para enfrentarse con la cabecera de la cama. — Parece que hubiera sido ayer esa noche de sábado en la que salimos a ver qué era lo que tanto estaba reteniendo a Saga de vernos… La verdad es que yo estaba bastante borracho, pero recuerdo bien cómo la cabra se comportó muy comprensiva con tu hermano-

—¿De qué hablas? — Kanon lo interrumpió, confundido. — ¿Salimos? ¿Así en plural?

—Ah, es que tú no estabas.

—¿Y para qué mencionas algo que yo no puedo comprender?

—Porque puedo, pero no me desvíes el tema Kan-

—Tú fuiste el que lo desvió con esa acotación innecesaria y confusa. — otra vez el gemelo menor se le adelantó. — Mira Milo, ya hablamos de esto la semana pasada… Shura no tiene motivo para estar enojado con nosotros por eso mismo tienes que dejarlo tranquilo y respetar su silencio, se ha peleado con Aioros y parece que le están pasando cosas que no quiere compartir con nadie, somos sus amigos así que no tenemos más opción que esperar… Claro que a todos nos gustaría que se acerque y que podamos platicarlo, pero ya lo sabes, lo conocemos bien, Shura es muy reservado a nivel personal.

El Guardián de Escorpio se llamó a silencio por algunos segundos, masticando las palabras del geminiano: por más que odiase admitirlo estaba en lo cierto, si se forzaban en su casa o si intentaban hacerlo hablar sólo lograrían alejarlo más.

—Ahora que lo entendiste, dime bicho, ¿qué decidiste hacer para tu cumpleaños?

—Sólo quiero que todos nos juntemos y nos divirtamos, quizás con alguna cerveza o trago, pero nada salvaje ni complicado.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres hacer yo te apoyo. — Géminis respondió con tranquilidad, en el fondo aliviado de que –al menos por esa ocasión– no ocurriría ninguna locura. — Bueno, entonces te dejo así sigues organizando tod-

—Kanon… — el escorpión musitó enseguida, antes de que su amigo abandone la charla.

La voz de Milo era en demasía expresiva, lo que había facilitado que con el correr de los años sus cercanos pudiesen aprender a identificar cómo se sentía con solo escucharlo. Ante ese panorama en el cual otra vez Milo volvía a sonar decaído, Kanon se quitó los anteojos y los apoyó sobre la mesita de la sala de estar, pasando a refregarse suavemente la punta de la nariz.

—¿Qué pasa? Puedes hablar sobre eso si lo necesitas.

—A-ah, es que no es nada del otro mundo… Pero has cambiado.

Géminis sonrió.

—¿Crees que eso es algo malo?

—Honestamente, no lo sé. — Escorpio giró hacia el otro lado, ahora llegando a los pies de la cama. — Me da miedo pensar en eso, ¿qué sucede si cambio tanto que de un día para el otro no me reconozco…?

—Lo superarás Milo, eres más fuerte de lo que crees y aquí estamos nosotros, ya lo sabes… ¡Y además todavía te quedan unos cuantos años más! En cambio yo ya estoy pisando los treinta, simplemente no puedo continuar siendo de la misma manera que antes, lo único que he hecho fue causarles problemas a todos.

—Si hablamos de arruinarlo todo, eh, digamos que yo no me he quedado muy atrás…

Mientras escuchaba al escorpiano finalizar aquella oración una distraída Kaname pasó por delante de Géminis menor, haciéndole recordar súbitamente.

—No entremos en terreno pantanoso bicho… No tienes que temer, yo nunca dejaré de ser quien soy, mi esencia no cambiará, pero si me comparas con las memorias del pasado es probable que de ahora en más me encuentres bastante más amargado.

—Un momento, espera, ¿qué estás diciend- ¡AH! — el joven de largos cabellos azules exclamó súbitamente, producto de un tercer giro que ahora había terminado por dejarlo de cara contra el piso.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—¿¡Planeas sentar cabeza!? — continuó con su sorpresa, deshaciéndose de la envoltura que lo apretujaba.

—Ay Milo no, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Acabas de decir que te volverás amargado-

—Eres terrible bicho, no sé de dónde sacas esas conclusiones… — Kanon suspiró. — Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, de momento no está en mis planes... Aunque luego de todo el asunto de mi hermano y Kaname, la verdad es que ya es hora de que tome con más seriedad a las mujeres… No hay nada de malo con seguir tonteando siempre y cuando sea consensuado, ya sabes, de frente con honestidad y nada de "si te he visto no me acuerdo".

Escorpio volvió a trepar hacia la cama, tirándose boca abajo sobre ella.

—¿Qué más puedo decirte al respecto? Me asusté un poco segundos atrás, pero tú siempre me has apoyado así que yo hago lo mismo contigo Kanon, si eres feliz entonces está bien.

—Ojalá así fuese, todavía me falta lo más importante para poder serlo, pero en el entretanto hago lo mejor que puedo para lograr conciliar el sueño de noche… En fin, ya basta de hablar de cosas deprimentes, mejor cuéntame más sobre mañana, ¿a qué hora quieres que vayamos para tu Templo?

—Ah… Bueno, ya que volvemos a hablar de eso, pues, necesitaría pedirte un favor… — balbuceó Milo, estirando un poco las palabras ya que se encontraba algo dudoso. — ¿Puede ser?

—Claro Milo, habla.

Apenas su amigo comenzó a explicarle aquella petición el geminiano se hizo completamente hacia adelante. Tomó con brusquedad el libro que mantenía sobre sus muslos y lo dejó caer en la mesita con un golpe seco, alertando a Kaname, quien se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina para ver qué había ocurrido: allí Kanon se quedó quieto, consciente de que la manera en la que había hecho eso fue bastante violenta.

—¿Es necesario…? — preguntó con un hilo de voz, notablemente molesto, del otro lado sólo recibiendo un quejido poco audible. — Milo, te pregunté si era realmente necesario… Contéstame, ¿quieres?

—P-pueees sí, porque sucede que ya arreglé así con todos…

—¡Ay Milo! Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo, ¿por qué no me lo consultaste antes?

—¿Porque sabía que dirías que sí?

Géminis resopló con fuerza, dejando caer la cabeza por completo.

—Dirás que sí, ¿o no? — el escorpiano inquirió, dudoso.

—¿Tengo otra opción, acaso?

—¡Graciasgraciasgracias! Es que tú sabes, no quiero estresar a mi Shaula, nació hace poquito y-

—Si Milo ya lo sé muy bien, me explicaste miles de veces lo sensibles que son a las vibraciones y esas cosas… — mientras hablaba el geminiano movió un poco la mano de arriba hacia abajo, como si le restara importancia a aquella información. — Entonces, ¿a qué hora? ¿Te parece alrededor de las ocho de la noche?

—Sí, a partir de esa hora sería lo mejor.

—Está bien entonces, más tarde me toca subir al depósito así que luego te llamo para que arreglemos bien cómo nos repartimos el asunto de la comida y las bebidas.

๑۩۩๑

Manoteando el abarrotado escritorio de su camarín, Afrodita procedió a tomar el mango de un enorme cepillo de hebras metálicas. Una preciosa peluca color castaño claro se desplegaba en toda su longitud allí frente a él, ajustada a su precisa medida por sobre una cabeza de poliestireno, la cual comenzó a peinar muy despacito y con extremo cuidado, dividiéndola en secciones para no arruinar la fibra.

Siendo tan perfeccionista como era con su hobby y el cuidado de los materiales que intervenían en el, Piscis abocaba toda su concentración en aquello; sin embargo, desde más temprano que estaba de mal humor gracias a una peculiar llamada por parte de Milo de Escorpio. Simplemente no entendía cómo podía darse el lujo de pretender hacer esos festejos horrorosos de los que siempre presumía, a sabiendas del clima horrible que había en el Santuario y de los problemas que podía generarles a todos los que participasen en el… Lo peor de todo era que una vez más el escorpión le había mentido para que asista, insistiendo con que no ocurriría nada raro –como ya había hecho infinidad de veces en el pasado porque Milo era egocéntrico y no toleraba que le digan que no a sus _genialidades_ –, como si Afrodita fuese lo suficientemente tonto como para caer en eso otra vez. La realidad era que ni loco se arriesgaba a recibir otro castigo, y menos que menos gracias a conductas infantiles que nada tenían que ver con él. Además de eso el pisciano también sabía que Death Mask no iría debido a su guardia, lo que le daba otro buen motivo para quedarse lo más campante adentro de su propia casa: no tenía las más mínimas ganas de socializar con nadie, ya bastante tenía con Corinne… Aunque bueno, si pensaba dos veces en su mejor amigo, la realidad era que el hecho de que no fuese sería beneficioso puesto que a Afrodita le constaba que muchas veces el propio cangrejo era el culpable de que esas reuniones terminasen en cosas raras, su humor muchas veces podía tornarse algo perverso e inmanejable… Y digamos que al resto no parecía molestarle demasiado, seguramente gracias a la influencia del alcohol y vaya a saber qué otras sustancias.

Así que mientras cada fibra sintética era acariciada por el movimiento experimentado del pez, la mente del joven volvió a divagar, flotando, perdiéndose en su labor. Sin notarlo y sin quererlo se imaginó a si mismo asistiendo a aquel lugar, sentado junto al resto, hablando de nimiedades con un buen vaso de jugo exprimido entre sus manos y risas mezcladas, poco delimitadas… ¿Qué sucedería si se hacía presente? El mismo escorpión le había confirmado que Shura tampoco iría así que el hecho de no tener que verle la cara a ese traidor abandónico mal prospecto de amigo le generaba algo de tranquilidad, dejando un panorama de compañía no del todo malo: Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria y Camus eran los confirmados… Y bueno, Kanon también, la verdad era que no le tenía demasiado aprecio al menor de los gemelos, pero al menos empatizaba con él por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Saga, así que no le era tanta molestia pasar algo de tiempo a su lado.

Suspiró.

¿Y si dejaba todo de lado e iba? Afrodita jamás se hubiera planteado algo así antes. Bueno, sí, quizás en su adolescencia temprana cuando la decepción y el desengaño todavía no habían hecho mella en él; pero ahora estaba lejos de sus prioridades, de hecho, cuanto más seguro se sintiese mejor. Reconocer este hecho lo desestabilizaba enormemente y lo hacía sentir muy vulnerable, pero por más que luchase contra la corriente iba a llegar un momento en el que se cansase, especialmente por el tipo de mujer que Corinne era, reconocía a todas luces que jamás lo dejaría en paz hasta que dejase de ser un introvertido asocial. ¿Qué más podía hacer, además de patalear, quejarse, pelearse y volver a sufrir? Estaba arrinconado… Pero por más que presentase una notable reticencia, había algo que estaba comenzando a comprender gracias a ella: la vida siempre quitaba, sí, pero de la misma manera en la que lo hacía, tarde o temprano compensaba por otro lado.

—¡Afro!

La muchacha que habitaba aquel Templo entró al camarín de golpe, llamándolo a los gritos. Como acto reflejo el pisciano se vio a si mismo estrujando la peluca con fuerza contra su pecho, dato que ella notó enseguida.

—¡AFRODITA! — él la corrigió de mal modo, sin dejarle ver lo mucho que la súbita entrada lo había asustado.

—Eh… ¿No estás enredándola más así…? — terminó por señalar hacia el pecho del joven.

El pisciano se limitó a fruncir la nariz, tal como solía hacer muchas de las veces en las que ella se acercaba, y sin emitir comentarios al respecto dejó la peluca sobre la mesa, sus ojos aún fijos sobre la joven de cabellos rubios.

—Si se enreda más es enteramente tu culpa Orcorinne, ¿acaso en la escuela de orcos no te enseñaron que antes de entrar se toca la puerta?

—Sisi ya lo sé, pero a veces se me olvida… ¿Otra vez estabas intentando esconderte? ¡Si ya lo conozco todo!

La mirada del pisciano se intensificó, mostrando una pizca de recelo mientras ella se acercaba más hacia él.

—En fin, no importa… — Corinne lo dejó pasar y le sonrió, tomando la peluca para verla más de cerca. — ¿En qué pensabas?

—Dame eso. — él le arrebató el postizo de las manos. — No pensaba en nada, Corinne.

—¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—No te creo.

—Entonces no me creas Orcorinne, ahora vete que estoy ocupado.

—Estás particularmente amargo… ¿Será que interrumpí alguna fantasía tuya?

Instintivamente él corrió los ojos, dándole la razón sin quererlo.

—¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso? — Afrodita la interrogó con incomodidad, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

—Estabas demasiado distraído… Sueles sentir cuando estoy cerca de ti, así que estoy más que segura de que llegué en el medio de algo importante. — él la interrumpió con un gruñido, transparente como el agua. —Cuéntame qué es eso que te tiene tan introspectivo.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Dame mi tiempo, Corinne.

La muchacha lo palmeó en el hombro izquierdo, divertida.

—Si no te presiono no hablas, así que tú eliges Afrodita.

Era así, no se había equivocado: estaba total y completamente arrinconado, encerrado entre su propia comodidad y una mujer que se mostraba más que dispuesta a derribar cualquier muro que a él se le ocurriese levantar entre ambos. Pero él había sonreído esa vez junto a ella y la foto que Corinne había colocado en la sala de estar lo hacía reflexionar día a día, alguna que otra sonrisa extra escapándosele en momentos de soledad… Y eso no era en lo absoluto por obligación.

Hacer un esfuerzo nunca había sido tan difícil.

Sentirse querido, sin embargo, volvía a hacerlo vivir.

—La verdad es que no entiendo qué diablos se le pasó por la cabeza al idiota del bicho. — finalmente dejó salir, los labios apretados por la incomodidad.

—¿Bicho?

—Milo de Escorpio, Orcorinne… Deberías saberlo, ahora que es amigo tuyo.

—¿Milo ha venido? ¡Si no lo vi!

El pisciano giró los ojos hacia arriba.

—Porque no vino… — dijo con desgano. — Me llamó por cosmos por el asunto de la reunión de su cumpleaños, me dijo que estabas invitada.

En ese entonces ella dio un pequeño saltito en el lugar, notablemente emocionada.

—¡Ay Afro, no sabes qué alegría me da! Qué bueno que al fin se decidió a hacerlo, se notaba que ese tema lo tenía angustiado… — comentó Corinne con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que su compañero la miraba raro. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Si supieses qué tipo de hombre es no estarías tan feliz… Pero bueno, si piensas ir prepárate para ver descontrol, mucho vómito y profilácticos usados por doquier, estás avisada.

—Eres taaaan exagerado…

—No querida, tú eres una ilusa, lo que es algo completamente diferente y a mí no me compete.

—¿No ves que exageras?

—¿Cómo te fue la última vez que desconfiaste de mis palabras? Recuerdo que luego me pediste disculpas afuera del Templo de Acuario… — acotó con malicia. — La realidad es que tú sigues sin saber nada de este lugar Orcorinne, la mayoría de los Dorados aquí son muy promiscuos, pero te aseguro que ninguno le llega a los talones al escorpión ese portador de ETS.

Afrodita se puso de pie y enfrentó su escritorio, comenzando a acomodarlo lentamente.

—De todas maneras si quieres ir no voy a detenerte, eres tan masculina que dudo que atraigas a alguno o que te contagies de algo.

—Siempre tan cariñoso, ¿eh? — ella lo siguió, ayudándolo a acomodar a pesar de que él la mirase de mala manera. — Por cierto, ¿por qué hablas en singular? ¿Acaso tú no vas a v-

—Ah no no no, si crees que voy a pisar ese Templo estás muuuy equivocada, es meterse en la boca del lobo y soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que será perjudicial para mí.

—¿Pero no te invitó?

—Sí que lo hizo, ¿si no de dónde sacaría la negación?

—Y si te ha invitado, ¿por qué no quieres ir?

—Porque Milo no es mi amigo. — Piscis contestó como si nada, quitándole de las manos a la muchacha una brocha kabuki. — Es marca "MEC", si la mezclases con las baratas sería una catástrofe.

—Ay ya, si ya te la llevaste, el comentario es innecesario… —ella gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego seguir insistiendo. — Pero asumo que si no fuesen amigos de plano no te hubiese dicho nada, ¿no crees? ¿No considerarías venir conmigo aunque sea por un ratito?

—¿Para qué? Ya te lo expliqué, aquí las cosas no funcionan como en un cuento de hadas, Milo y yo no somos cercanos así que es una pérdida de tiempo… Si tú quieres ir está bien, hazlo, disfruta mientras puedas pero a mí no me cuentes en tus planes, ya te dije que no pienso ir, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Me exasperas.

Quizás sí estaba siendo bastante pesada al respecto. Considerando que aquella posibilidad sea verdad Corinne se dio vuelta, apoyándose un poco contra el filo del escritorio. Allí cerca continuaba reposando la peluca a medio peinar, un precioso reflejo claro esparciéndose sobre ella gracias a la luz del enorme espejo que se encontraba detrás de ambos.

—Bueno… Si no quieres hacerlo, supongo que lo entiendo… No estoy de acuerdo, que quede claro, pero respeto tu posición. — dejó entrever, suspirando sin disimulo. Algunos recuerdos luchaban por salir y comenzaban a incomodarla tanto que le era imposible mantener la boca cerrada. — ¿Ya lo has pensado…?

—¿Qué cosa? Habla con claridad, ¿quieres?

—Eso que te mencioné una vez… Sobre tus dudas.

El Guardián de la doceava casa no necesitó más que un segundo para sonrojarse por completo. Tragó saliva, vacilante, y su rostro giró hacia su reflejo, devolviéndole una imagen que quizás no hubiese necesitado rememorar.

Sí, había sido liberador pero al mismo tiempo completamente innecesario.

—¿Necesitas ayuda…? Ya sabes, puedo ponérmela si eso te hace bien…

Corinne dio un paso hacia adelante. Acercó su mano hacia la mesa con claras intenciones de tomar la peluca pero Afrodita se colocó en el medio, desviando su toque con un suave golpe de sus dedos.

No sabía qué diablos era ese clima tan extraño pero si había algo de lo que el pez estaba seguro, era que no permitiría que nada escale ni avance. Otra vez sentía miedo de perderse frente a su propia libertad, frente al mundo tan amplio que ella le ofrecía.

—Por Zeus, ¡CORINNE! — exclamó él, incómodo. — ¡No digas cosas sin sentido!

—Ya sabes _qué_ sentido tiene Afrodita, ¿o acaso te olvidas de lo de esa v-

—¡No hables de eso! Te dejé muy en claro que no necesito ese tipo de ayuda.

—Hoy estas particularmente negador, ¿eh…? — la muchacha se rió. — Sólo piénsalo, no es que el tiempo nos apremie o algo parecido, pero no olvides que soy tu amiga y realmente no me es ninguna molestia ayudarte.

Decidido a sepultar toda insinuación entre ambos, un incómodo Afrodita tomó la peluca y así como estaba la guardó en el armario: aquello era algo que jamás hubiese hecho pero considerando las circunstancias, el terminar desenredando nudos más complejos era un precio que estaba más que dispuesto a pagar con tal de que Corinne no vuelva a tocar aquel tema que –para él– ya estaba más que zanjado.

—En fin… Iré a ponerme algo más cómodo así continuamos con el jardín, que ya nos queda poca mugre por quitar.

—A-a ti te queda, querrás decir. — balbuceó él, intentando recuperar terreno: estaba completamente desarmado.

Sin embargo, para su extrañeza, la joven no respondió a su maltrato como normalmente lo habría hecho. Corinne pegó la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación, ahora sí dejando salir todo su temblor apenas se encerró en el baño.

Ya lo habían hablado antes, sí. Afrodita había sido muy claro cuando le dijo que jamás volverían a cruzar esa línea y tampoco era que ella sentía algo más por él además de amistad, en lo absoluto, de eso estaba segura, pero… Sí, aquello era. Cómo olvidarlo.

Su pecho agitado brillaba entre el labial corrido y el sabor a chocolate. El cabello castaño oscuro revuelto, la calidez de esos dedos contra sus labios, de la entrepierna abultada contra su sexo.

Cómo olvidarlo.

Cómo olvidar que ella también era una mujer.

A pesar de que ya hacía más de media hora que ella se había retirado con la excusa de cambiarse, el pisciano no volvió a buscarla. El camarín continuaba siendo un lugar de seguridad y aprovechó la calma para retomar el cuidado de aquel postizo infernal, otra vez divagando pero con los pies en la tierra, más embarrados que en otros viajes. Esa Corinne era una tremenda idiota, ¿cómo se le iba a ocurrir el regalársele así, cuando ya le había demostrado que era más que capaz de hacerla perder la razón si así lo quisiese? Simplemente no estaba bien que se expusiese de semejante manera ante alguien como él, entendía que lo hacía por cariño, por ayudarlo a superar la barrera de sus sentimientos, pero besarla una sola vez había sido más que suficiente para que entendiese y asumiese infinidad de cosas.

¿Por qué era tan difícil…?

Ya sabía que no había escapatoria. No existía en aquella tierra otra manera de hacer las cosas ni una ilusión que lo llenase de valor para olvidar. No dejaría de doler hasta que se acercase y lo hiciese realidad así se le rompa el corazón en mil pedazos, pero ahora no temía tanto, sabía que existía una persona capaz de tomar uno a uno los fragmentos para volver a juntarlos.

Sin miedos, ahora la paz se veía cada vez más real.


	43. Capítulo 43

Cocoon

~Paraíso Unipersonal~

-Capítulo 43-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

Las últimas veintitantas horas se habían convertido en una especie de _"Master Class"_ para Mu en el arte del enmascaramiento. Una vez más había intentado dejarlo pasar pero el hecho de que Kanon se haya sumado a las mismas insinuaciones que Aioros, lo había terminado por meter en un subibaja de especulaciones, sentimientos revueltos y golpes contra la realidad.

Al margen de la situación de Milo, faltaba poco para el cumpleaños de su amiga y eso lo estaba apremiando más de lo que hubiera supuesto en un principio. La realización de que no sabía nada sobre ella lo había invadido y de un momento para el otro comenzó a sentirse extraño, nuevamente tímido y retraído, en contraste con la relación amena y tranquila de amistad que había florecido entre los dos... Ciertamente había confianza –o eso creía–, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar preguntarse por qué ella no le había contado nada sobre su vida, puesto que consideraba que en ese aspecto no era positivo ser un hombre asertivo, si no que primaba ser respetuoso y esperar que ella se sintiese lo suficientemente cómoda como para contarle.

Pero para todo había un límite y si eso implicaba incluso el no saber algo tan básico como el día de su nacimiento, significaba que era hora de presionarla un poco.

—Ah, ¡así está bien! — exclamó ella alegre, arrancándolo de su ensimismamiento.

El carnero dio un respingo al escucharla, automáticamente levantando la mano para cortar el chorro que salía de aquel envase de edulcorante artificial.

—Mhhh, a que te atrapé pensando en algo.

Divertida por su descubrimiento, Nanako estiró el brazo por delante de él y se apropió del batidor con el que se suponía que Aries debía mezclar los ingredientes.

—Claro, es que nunca preparé un bizcochuelo endulzado con esto… — Mu admitió, todavía sintiéndose algo ido.

—Es que así es más saludable, ¿no crees?

La joven tomó el cuenco plástico en el que habían colocado la preparación y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a batirla, arrancándole al ariano una risita afable: se veía torpe, sin fluidez y la mezcla estaba comenzando a salir volando hacia los costados.

Respiró hondo: ya lo había decidido. Asertividad, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

—¿Me dejas intentarlo? — le preguntó, tras un segundo de duda.

—Pues sí, pero… Mhh, digo, no sé si sabes hacerlo pero si quieres puedo enseñarte.

Sucede que en aquel campo de acción Mu de Aries no era precisamente ignorante.

—Cuando era niño solía mirar mientras Shion lo hacía, así que estoy seguro de poder replicarlo.

—¿Shion…? —inquirió ella, entregándole ambos objetos.

—Mi padre.

Aquel muchacho de largos cabellos lilas habló con simpleza y en esas dos palabras dejó entrever parte de su alma, siempre tan calma, pero ahora llena de sentimientos. Brotaba en ella una gran alegría, pero al mismo tiempo calaba la nostalgia, el tiempo de silencio que provocaba que ahora lo extrañase un poco menos producto de haberlo nombrado, como si aquello acortase la distancia.

La verdad era que lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Ya casi se había cumplido un año desde la última vez en la que ambos habían hablado, pero no porque alguno de los dos no quisiese… Si no porque desde esa escueta ocasión, Mu simplemente jamás había logrado volver a contactarlo. Claro que estaba preocupado, pero entendía que ser reservado y enigmático era parte del trabajo de ex Guardián de aquel Templo y no quería volverse una molestia innecesaria.

—Bueno, no desde un punto biológico… — sintió la necesidad de agregar, comenzando a replicar aquel movimiento que tan fácilmente podía rememorar gracias a su infancia. —Él ha sido quien me trajo al Santuario cuando era sólo un bebé, y me ha criado como su fuese su hijo verdadero.

—Debe ser una excelente persona…

—Así es, Nanako… Me temo que ya es mayor, sin embargo jamás claudicó en su generosidad: cuando se le ofreció el puesto de Patriarca de este Santuario, no dudó ni un segundo en heredarme el honorable trabajo de ser el Guardián de Aries… ¿Será que lo conoces?

—No, en lo absoluto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque afirmaste que es una buena persona.

—Ah, es que eso no es ninguna sorpresa Mu, porque él ha hecho de ti un hombre hecho y derecho…

Sin decir nada más al respecto el joven bajó la cabeza, sonriendo a través de los sentimientos nostálgicos que fluían en el continuo movimiento de la mezcla. Ser comparado a su padre era algo que provocaba que su pecho se llene de orgullo, en especial si provenía de ella, quien jamás lo había visto o conocido… Eso significaba que todas sus enseñanzas realmente habían brotado en él, en su corazón y en su forma de plantarse frente a la vida.

—Creo que ya está… — musitó, una vez que los ingredientes habían tomado un carácter homogéneo. — …¿Nanako?

Mu giró un poco para que ella pueda ver el contenido con más facilidad, empero su compañera no estaba prestando atención: había tomado un molde para horno y se encontraba rociándolo con algo que aparentemente sustituiría a la manteca, para que luego la preparación cocida no se pegue abajo ni a los costados. Él no volvió a insistirle. En lugar de eso se encontró atrapado por la claridad en la que los ojos de la joven se entrecerraban levemente cada vez que su dedo índice apretaba el rociador, aquellas largas y marrones pestañas acariciándose entre sí, casi imperceptiblemente, para protegerse del líquido. El rostro serio, en demasía concentrado para tan simple labor, estaba demostrando volverse cada vez más interesante para él a medida que continuaba mirándola; y descubrió la belleza que dichas manos escondían entre esas largas falanges, algo más grandes de lo que era habitual en el sexo femenino, pero de igual manera estilizadas y delicadas.

Era bella. Su amiga lo era, definitivamente, y tampoco era que había dudado de eso antes, pero de alguna manera ahora lucía diferente.

—¿Cuánto crees que le toma de horno? Con este cambio de ingredientes me confundo un poco…

—Mhh… Supongo que con tres cuartos de hora estará bien. — ella le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. — Lo bueno es que ya nos queda preparado para mañana, así que sólo nos toca rellenarlo, si eso te parece bien.

—Así es.

—Por cierto Mu, cambiando de tema, ¿no te sorprendió el hecho de que Milo haya decidido festejar su cumpleaños en el Templo de Géminis? ¿Crees que Kanon estará de acuerdo con eso?

Apenas terminó de formular aquellas preguntas Nanako procedió a estirarse levemente, sin notar cómo el carnero se distraía con la forma sugerente que el cuerpo de la joven adoptaba al contornearse hacia un costado.

—N-no, realmente no lo creo… — él contestó, recomponiéndose. — Pero así es Milo, todos estamos acostumbrados a que haga ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Y por qué crees que no festejaría en su casa?

—Pues, él y yo no somos muy cercanos así que no sabría decirte con precisión, pero por lo que he escuchado, en determinadas ocasiones Milo suele evitar que se junte demasiada gente en su Templo… — Aries explicaba con tranquilidad mientras de a poco comenzaba a desatar su delantal de cocina. — Supongo que debe tener que ver con el asunto de su criadero de escorpiones.

—¿¡C-criadero…!? — exclamó espantada Nanako, quien intentó hacer lo mismo que él, pero sin llegar a buen puerto. Gruñó molesta, todavía tironeando con poca paciencia de las cintas del cuello. — Ay Mu, ¿me ayudas? N-no puedo…

Aquella muchacha se dio vuelta con rapidez y tomó sus largos cabellos entre ambas manos, corriéndolos hacia adelante para dejarle vía libre al carnero.

—No logro desatarlo, me impacienta.

Sólo le basto bajar unos centímetros para comprobar lo suave que lucía ese dichoso parche de piel, acotado reflejo perlado extendiéndose desde el cuello alto de su abrigo de entrecasa hasta el límite del cuero cabelludo, acariciado por dos o tres rebeldes mechones de pelo que se habían rehusado a ser movidos de su lugar. El aire se le escapó de golpe, súbitamente, envuelto en un suspiro el cual se esforzó con creces por ahogar, y enseguida Mu apoyó la palma de su mano derecha en su frente: se supo perdido… Algo estaba mal.

En su interior maldijo mil veces a Kanon y a sus insinuaciones por hacerlo llegar hasta ese punto en el que no podía dejar de tener tantos pensamientos raros… ¿Pero todo eso era realmente ajeno a él?

—D-déjame ver…

Porque después de todo eran un hombre y una mujer viviendo solos… Y ya lo habían hecho antes.

Con la mente revuelta por las confusas sensaciones que lo atormentaban, Aries acercó sus temblorosas manos hacia el expuesto cuello de Nanako. Conteniendo el aire –en un triste esfuerzo por no ser delatado– se aventuró a deslizar aquellos masculinos dedos entre la piel de la joven y la tirilla delgada del delantal, examinando el estado del nudo: estaba demasiado ajustado, era entendible que no pudiese desatarlo por su cuenta.

—Pensé que sabías lo de los escorpiones de Milo… — musitó él lentamente mientras perdía el miedo, acercándose algo más hacia ella para ver mejor. Sus cabellos marrones olían a la mezcla del bizcochuelo. — Digo, después de todo ustedes dos fueron _algo_ cercanos al comienzo…

—Bueno, sí, eso es cierto. — Nanako admitió, cambiando la manera de pisar para distribuir mejor el peso de su cuerpo. — Pero era sólo sexo así que jamás me llevó a su casa y yo tampoco pretendía que lo hiciese, desde el principio supe que no era ese tipo de hombre.

Mu se sonrió un poco, un sabor algo agridulce recorriéndole la garganta.

—Es cierto, tú misma me lo dijiste esa mañana mientras te ibas con él: _"yo prefiero este tipo de honestidad Mu, no espero que lo comprendas"_ … Supongo que ambos pasaron un buen momento, al menos mientras duró.

—Sí, así fue... Pero no es más que pasado, Mu.

De más estaba decir que para ella estaba siendo una situación bastante incómoda el volver a conversar sobre esta etapa, y de todas las personas con las que podría haberlo hecho, justo había tenido que ser Aries quien sacase el tema entre ambos. Al día de hoy Nanako se sentía hasta incluso arrepentida de haber cometido el error de involucrarse con un ególatra como Milo, pero si algo no podía negar era que el sexo con él había sido simplemente fantástico… El escorpión tenía una manera de hacerlo que podría tacharse hasta de caótica, en exceso salvaje, sin reprimir ninguno de sus deseos ni bajos instintos. Incluso habiendo decidido ella misma –por su propio bienestar– el ponerle un fin a esas visitas calurosas que los dos organizaban, en esas noches de restricción sexual que ahora eran más que habituales para Nanako, su propio cuerpo recordaba por si solo las caricias que aquel Caballero le daba, ese juego de poder que él siempre ganaba gracias al mortífero desliz de esa habilidosa uña larga y filosa con la cual la marcaba de principio a fin, recorriendo con premura la curvatura natural de su cuello, cuesta abajo, clavándose en su piel hasta hundirse en sus muslos. Y al sentirse atraída hacia el sexo con tanta facilidad estaba más que segura de que si Aioros no hubiese mostrado sus intenciones amorosas con tanta insistencia y cariño, de no haber sido espantada por todas sus memorias del pasado, era más que sabido que su inconsciente se hubiese encargado de hacerla fantasear también con él.

No obstante el presente se estaba construyendo de una manera muy diferente a lo que podría haber esperado o incluso imaginado de ella misma cuando llegó al Santuario. Estaba sanando, experimentando la felicidad de compartir un vínculo de amistad que se perfilaba eterno junto a un hombre demasiado bueno, conexión que no había entendido que era tan fuerte hasta que pasó un día entero lejos de él… Y sí, su abstinencia, siempre presente y cada vez más insoportable.

Eso era mutuo y ella lo sabía. Tenía experiencia: podía olerlo.

—¿Por qué nunca me has contado sobre tu pasado…? — él inquirió, sin saber bien qué tono de voz adoptar para no incomodarla, trabajando pacientemente para aflojar aquel endiablado nudo.

—Porque es pasado. — Nanako respondió al instante, con una simpleza que lo dejó extrañado. — Ya se ha ido, hablar de eso no va a hacer que cambie.

—Es cierto pero han pasado varios meses desde que llegaste aquí y en estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que realmente no nos conocemos demasiado…

Él hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Me gustaría saber más de ti, Nanako.

—¿Qué tanto quieres saber?

—Yo tenía razón esa noche, ¿verdad? — finalmente logró desatar la parte superior del delantal. —Cuando te dije que a ti te habían usado y que por eso le hacías lo mismo a otros hombres.

Esa no era –en lo absoluto– una afirmación errónea, y a la joven se le hizo imposible no recordar los pormenores de la madrugada en la que amaneció junto a Aioros en esa cafetería barata. A él sí se lo había dicho, y diablos, cómo se arrepentía de aquello… Pero lo hecho hecho estaba, y tampoco era que le había dado todos los detalles, digamos que sólo "confesó" una versión escueta, la única que su turbulenta mente fue capaz de profesar; y al margen de la incomodidad de dicho momento, el hecho de blanquear así fuese el cinco o diez por ciento de lo sucedido la había ayudado un poco: eso fue lo último que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que, tal como ella le había dicho a Mu segundos antes, su pasado ya se había quedado atrás, entendiendo así que esa no era para nada la realidad en la que ahora estaba viviendo. Sí, era evidente que el mantenerse al margen de cualquier tipo de actividad sexual contrastaba enormemente con su naturaleza, no estaba en sus planes romantizar el sexo pero todo indicaba que, si bien ella venía haciéndolo con muchos hombres por placer, el dolor y la rabia de lo sucedido eran los motores más grandes de su accionar, por ende el continuar acostándose una y otra vez con quien se le viniese en gana sólo provocaba que jamás pudiese dejarlos ir por completo.

Pero Mu… Mu era la pieza que faltaba. Él había sido definitorio en su complejo proceso de sanación. Su presencia, su afecto, todo su ser se había vuelto de suma importancia para ella, quien sentía la más grande y satisfactoria plenitud corriendo por sus venas cuando compartía algún momento a su lado.

—Así es, Mu.

Las tiras que antes se aferraban a la blancura de su cuello terminaron por deslizarse sobre su pecho, llevándose con ellas medio delantal hacia abajo al mismo tiempo en que Nanako inspiraba.

—Estabas en lo correcto.

Y en ese entonces la reacción del carnero la tomó por sorpresa:

—Dices que a la preparación le toma unos tres cuartos de hora, ¿o no?

—Sí…

Mu bajó ambas manos con decisión y se aferró a las cintas que aún mantenían dicha prenda protectora atada a la cintura de la muchacha, dándole un súbito tirón a uno de los extremos, permitiendo que el nudo –esta vez mucho más flojo– se desatase con una agradecida fluidez.

—Entonces regálame cuarenta y cinco minutos de ti. — sentenció firmemente. — Dame el regalo de conocerte.

Moviendo la cabeza un poco más hacia atrás la joven de cabellos marrones giró su rostro, dedicándole al carnero una fugaz mirada. No podía escapar para siempre de lo sucedido, pero si era Mu seguramente valía la pena rememorarlo todo.

—Sentémonos entonces. — ella habló, devolviendo los ojos hacia el frente.

Tras apoyar el delantal sobre la mesada de la cocina, Nanako camino despacio hacia la sala de estar. No sabía bien por donde comenzar pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que todo saldría a su ritmo, de la manera más adecuada… Después de todo estaba compartiendo una enorme parte de su vida con la persona correcta.

Con la frente bien en alto se dejó caer en aquel mullido sillón que en otras ocasiones los había visto compartir momentos alegres y divertidos, empero esa vez formaría parte de algo muy diferente, testigo de una distancia que Aries delimitó con excelencia al no compartir el mismo lugar que ella: se limitó a sentarse en una de las sillas que acompañaban a la mesa, portando una expresión solemne, adusta.

—Antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo no voy a juzgarte en lo absoluto. — a pesar de que supiese que era innecesario, Mu prefirió acotarlo. — Creo que a esta altura ya lo sabes, pero eso es algo que tú me has enseñado.

Nanako asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa algo melancólica. Allí frente a ella aún se encontraba desnuda la dichosa mesita petisa, esa misma que antes presumía de contar con un bellísimo adorno en color dorado… Nanako varias veces había pensado en conseguir algo medianamente similar para regalarle, pero considerando que gracias a Saori ahora no tenía ni un céntimo en su cuenta bancaria, esa idea no tenía más opción que esperar.

—Bueno… — ella tomó aire: ya se había preparado mentalmente, a pesar de que todavía se sentía algo avergonzada. — Voy a comenzar.

Un escalofrío sacudió la entereza del ariano, quien se acomodó mejor en el lugar, nervioso.

Estaba frente a algo grande, algo que probablemente terminase por influir en la manera en que ambos se relacionarían de ahora en adelante.

—Cuando toda esta historia comenzó yo tenía casi diecinueve años, hacía muy poco me había graduado de la escuela secundaria y como casi cualquier japonés de mi edad, había decidido abandonar mi pueblo en búsqueda de la emoción de la gran ciudad. La verdad es que no dejaba mucho atrás, sólo algunos familiares no muy cercanos y cosas materiales, pero mis sueños pesaban más… Desde pequeña me había gustado la moda, siempre estaba arreglada y tomaba trabajos de medio tiempo para costear los gustos que podía permitirme, quería convertirme en esas modelos de peinados gigantes y ropa lujosa que veía en mis revistas favoritas. —pausó en silencio, sus ojos elevándose y una sonrisa dibujándosele en la comisura de los labios: le era complicado no hacerlo al recordar esos momentos de inocencia. — Terminar mis estudios fue lo único que necesitaba para abandonar mi zona de confort, así que luego de ahorrar por algunos meses finalmente tomé ese tren que me llevaba a Tokyo, ese tren que representaba todas mis esperanzas, mis fantasías de una mejor vida haciendo lo que más me gustaba-… Mu, sabes que puedes preguntarme algo si lo deseas, ¿o no?

—No quería interrumpirte.

—No lo haces, en lo absoluto… Dijiste que querías conocerme, es normal que a medida que hable te vayan surgiendo dudas.

Mu ladeó un poco la cabeza: lo que Nanako decía era cierto.

—Recién dijiste que no tenías mucho que perder… ¿Qué sucedió con tus padres? — inquirió él con algo de timidez.

—Nunca tuve papá, simplemente fui producto de una relación casual que mi madre tuvo con ese hombre… Cuando nací me entregó a su familia, quien jamás volvió a saber de ella... Dicen que luego del parto enloqueció, pero por lo que pude ver en fotos mi mamá siempre fue muy bella, supongo que tengo a quien salir.

La risita que su compañera mostraba al evocar aquella amarga memoria fue algo que Aries no pudo quitarse de la mente por unos cuantos segundos.

—No es necesario que finjas, si eso es algo que te entristece puedes dejarlo salir.

—¿Cómo puedo entristecerme por personas que jamás conocí? Simplemente no existió un vínculo paternal o maternal por el cual tuviese que atravesar algún tipo de duelo, es normal que no sienta nada al pensar en eso.

—Ah, es que recién, cuando te reíste-… — musitó él, algo avergonzado de haber asumido algo semejante. — Pensé que...

—A ver, Mu, sí me hubiese gustado tener padres… Pero me tocó algo diferente a lo usual, y al fin y al cabo tampoco estuve sola, mientras crecí con la familia de mi mamá no me faltó nada, fui agradecida por lo que ellos pudieron brindarme… Sucede que entre ninguno de nosotros tampoco hubo una conexión demasiado fuerte, y fue por eso que logré dejar mi pueblo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. — Nanako intentó explicarse mejor. — Pienso que es algo que podré solucionar si el día de mañana armo mi propia familia, pero por el momento no está en mis planes… ¿Qué otra duda tienes?

Intuyendo que la historia que vendría a continuación tendría una enorme carga emocional para ella, Mu supo que era mejor hacerle _esa_ pregunta que desde el comienzo se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero que jamás se animó a pronunciar.

—¿Cómo aprendiste tan bien el griego? Por lo que me cuentas y por lo que dice tu nombre, realmente eres japonesa…

Sí, era algo tonto y simple pero ella hablaba el idioma de una manera tan natural que simplemente hasta ahora él no había encontrado el momento más sensato para cuestionar dicho conocimiento.

Nanako recuperó el color del rostro, riéndose con muchas más ganas al escuchar la pregunta tan sonsa que le habían hecho: por más que supiese que no duraría mucho, aquella era una risa liberadora de tensiones, porque definitivamente ella esperaba otro tipo de dudas.

—El mejor amigo de mi abuela me ha enseñado, prácticamente desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¿Tu abuelo?

—No, jamás tuve abuelo, según me contaron él falleció cuando mi madre era niña, cosas de la guerra... — ella acotó. — Pero mi abuela nunca estuvo sola, su mejor amigo la acompañó y ayudó en esos años difíciles, incluso con mi crianza… Lo veía a diario y siempre me contaba cuentos sobre la cultura de su país, sobre su historia, y cuando quiso darse cuenta al mismo tiempo en que aprendía el alfabeto hiragana también escribía pequeñas oraciones en griego, así que nunca dejó ese hábito.

—Entonces técnicamente te has criado de manera bilingüe… Eso lo explica todo.

—Así ha sido, aunque es una combinación algo rara.

—Depende con qué ojos lo mires. — Aries relajó su rostro, mirándola con cariño. — Tú no crees en el Destino, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque a nosotros se nos ha enseñado eso desde niños aquí en el Santuario… Las cosas suceden por alguna razón, quizás el Destino hizo que vivas esa vida porque este era el lugar al que tenías que llegar.

Ella dudó un poco. Si tenía que ser honesta, le resultaba hasta incluso algo inocente el pensar que el motivo por el cual sufrió el desamor y el engaño haya sido para terminar apareciendo por aquellos lares. Era un lindo consuelo, sí, pero demasiado simple como para que fuese cierto, o siquiera para aferrarse a eso.

—No lo sé, Mu…

—A veces las cosas no salen como queríamos, pero al final de cuentas, hemos podido encontrarnos. — él le sonrió. — Pero perdóname, no es la idea que yo hable tanto o que nos vayamos de tema… Si aún te sientes cómoda, puedes continuar contándome sobre ti.

Bueno, era cierto… Atravesar todo lo malo terminó por llevarla a ese punto, a ese lugar en donde estaba viviendo una alegría inconmensurable, a ese lugar tan alejado en el cual había logrado establecer vínculos y lograr amistades importantes para ella. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, volviendo a situarse en esa etapa tan perturbadora de su vida, dispuesta a proseguir con su relato: no era el mejor momento para fantasear.

—Entonces, retomando la línea por la que veníamos, con casi diecinueve años a cuestas llegué a Tokyo, esa gran ciudad que siempre había estado en mis sueños, y lo primero que hice fue buscar un alquiler económico, algo que no me demandase mucho dinero ya que no quería desperdiciar el dinero en ese tipo de comodidades; al cabo de una semana ya me había asegurado un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de conveniencia del barrio, era perfecto para mí porque ese tipo de labor me permitía tener flexibilidad horaria para asistir a los _cientos_ de castings que pensaba que tendría, pobre ilusa que era, pero tenía muchas esperanzas, ¿sabes? En ocasiones recuerdo la manera de pensar que tenía, y me da la impresión de que envejecí demasiado de golpe… Me tomó algunos meses de frustraciones el entender que el rubro de la moda no era como yo imaginaba, cuando tenía suerte y me elegían para alguna sesión de fotos era por intercambio o por muy poco dinero, la competencia era constante, siempre nos comparaban entre nosotras y qué decir de la envidia que se fomentaba, muchas de las chicas eran crueles pero era volverte así o abandonarlo todo, y lo que era peor era el asunto de la imagen y el peso, Mu… Yo siempre fui naturalmente delgada pero el estrés constante y las críticas sobre cómo me veía hicieron mella en mí, cada día volviéndose más sencillo el comer menos o no comer, porque simplemente se me cerraba el estómago y nada más entraba.

Mientras Nanako proseguía con su relato, Aries de a poco iba a atando cabos. Aún había muchas cosas sin explicación, pero si continuaba siendo paciente seguro iba a encontrar respuestas.

—Para quienes no teníamos la suerte de contar con agencias que nos respalden, una de las maneras de conseguir contactos era a través de las redes sociales. Allí en Tokyo se usaba mucho una plataforma de blog llamada "Amoeba" así que harta de que no me vaya bien me creé un perfil, comencé a generar contenido en el, y al cabo de dos o tres meses más ya empezaba a tener algunos seguidores, no demasiados, pero de a poco comencé a tomar algo de notoriedad y eso se reflejaba en las sesiones y trabajos que me llegaban. — ella pausó un segundo, la expresión de su rostro volviéndose más seria. — Fue justamente en uno de estos castings que conocí a un asistente de fotógrafo a quien llamaban "Mr. K", aunque su nombre real era Kenji, que al igual que yo también era relativamente nuevo en el medio… Los dos nos hicimos amigos, nos veíamos seguido ya que en ocasiones compartíamos el lugar de trabajo o terminábamos en reuniones con otros conocidos que íbamos teniendo en común, yo estaba feliz porque por fin tenía a alguien a quien podía poner en la categoría de "personas cercanas", podría haber establecido vínculos con otras mujeres, de hecho había algunas chicas que se veían bastante sinceras y amables, pero todos esos meses en el medio me habían vuelto paranoica con el género femenino al punto en el que no podía dejar de compararme, buscándoles defectos a todas para sentirme mejor yo, lo sé, es un horror… Me costó mucho superarlo, de hecho Kaname ha sido mi primera amiga en muchísimos años. — por un segundo la muchacha de cabellos castaños bajó la mirada, avergonzada de lo que había confesado. — No mucho tiempo después, luego de una sesión de fotos para un catálogo de productos por correo, Kenji y yo nos juntamos en un bar para festejar nuestros nuevos triunfos, pero esa vez él no llegó solo: su hermano mayor Takeshi venía con él, y el mundo se cayó ante mis pies… Su rostro lucía tosco, incluso saludándome a mí, una total desconocida, pero cuando mis ojos chocaron contra los suyos al levantar ambas cabezas luego de esa primera reverencia, supe que me había enamorado a primera vista de él.

En ese instante la mirada del carnero se clavó en Nanako, intentando dilucidar qué tipo de emoción estaba sintiendo en ese momento… ¿Acaso estaba rememorando ese amor con alegría? ¿O en cambio lo estaba haciendo con tristeza, indiferencia o rencor? Lo que sí sabía era que escucharla hablar de amor con respecto a otro hombre era algo que no le agradaba demasiado, lo cual le resultaba tonto porque era obvio que ella había tenido un pasado, y por lo que parecía, había sido lo suficientemente triste como para marcar su comportamiento en los años venideros. Suspiró: estaba comenzando a frustrarse, pero no podía mostrarlo.

No le quedaba más opción que seguir escuchándola.

—Siéndote completamente sincera, Takeshi no era el primer hombre que me había gustado, pero sí fue el primero a quien amé de verdad… Siempre disfruté pasar el tiempo entre hombres, desde niña me sentía más cómoda entre ellos y es por eso que al ir creciendo comencé a reconocer determinadas señales, patrones muy similares que los varones solían dejar salir cuando una mujer les gustaba… Así fue como desde el comienzo supe que al menos yo le atraía físicamente, pero en las siguientes ocasiones en las que lo vi, nunca le dije sobre mis sentimientos porque entre los dos había algo de diferencia de edad y me daba algo de miedo no estar a su altura.

—¿Te llevaba muchos años?

—No tantos pero los suficientes como para dudar sobre si yo sería lo suficientemente mujer para estar con alguien como él. — Nanako le respondió. — Pero mira Mu, mira lo que terminan siendo las vueltas de la vida que en una fiesta de colegas terminé emborrachándome hasta el extremo, tanto que Kenji temió por mi bienestar y llamó a Takeshi para que me lleve directo hacia mi departamento… Allí, adentro de ese auto cuya marca no recuerdo, despojada de pudor me le declaré de la manera menos femenina de todas, pero, para mi sorpresa, y esto sí que no puedo olvidarlo, él me sonrió y me besó lentamente contra la puerta de aquel vehículo… Lucía tan bello, incluso entre mis ojos temblorosos, sin embargo allí me dijo que él también sentía lo mismo por mí… Pasó la noche a mi lado, me cuidó durante toda la mañana de resaca, y ese mismo día comenzamos a salir como pareja. Yo estaba loca, extasiada, jamás había amado así… Si tan solo hubiese notado las cosas raras…

Nanako se llevó una mano al rostro, una gota de sudor frío resbalándosele por la frente, enterrándose entre sus dedos. Ahora sí que se la comenzaba a ver perturbada, empero estaba decidida a seguir hablando y nada iba a detenerla.

—¿Cosas raras…? — musitó el carnero, frunciendo el ceño lentamente. — ¿Cómo qué?

—Como que, incluso pasando meses de haber comenzado nuestro noviazgo, él siempre evitaba el mostrarse en público conmigo o si lo hacía tenía que ser en lugares más lejanos y no tan concurridos, o como que se negaba a presentarme a su familia y amigos… Solía preguntarle eso con delicadeza, no quería que sintiese ni por un segundo que lo cuestionaba o presionaba, pero él no se tomaba a mal mis inquietudes, simplemente decía que todavía no era el momento, que había que esperar, que no había nada de qué preocuparme, siempre excusas, pero yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón y creía ciegamente en él, así que cuando a los seis meses de estar juntos me propuso casamiento sentía que estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida.

Aries intentó mantener la compostura con todas sus fuerzas. Tragó muy fuerte, profundo, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de su amiga… Pero, ¿casamiento? Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

—Automáticamente Takeshi eligió la fecha de nuestra boda, todo el tiempo él sonreía y repetía lo maravilloso que sería, que habría mucha magia en el aire, que iría toda su familia y que finalmente sería parte de ellos, todos juntos festejando nuestra unión. — continuó hablando ella, todavía manteniendo aquella mano sobre su rostro. Estaba empalideciendo y era obvio que no se estaba sintiendo nada bien. — Él se encargó de todos los detalles del casamiento, decía que yo era su princesa y que por eso no debía hacer ni preocuparme por nada, pero quise sorprenderlo así que con los pocos ahorros que pude juntar de mis trabajos de modelaje compré el mejor vestido de novia que pude costear: era ajustado, quería mostrar mi figura, esa figura tan sensual que a él tanto le gustaba, y en la parte inferior ese precioso encaje brilloso se extendía hacia los costados con un vuelo precioso, casi etéreo, porque para mí todo eso era un sueño, algo que jamás pensé que podría alcanzar… Tan así lo sentía que cada noche antes de ir a dormir me lo ponía y me miraba al espejo, tocándolo, imaginando ese gran momento, sintiéndome la mujer más afortunada del… del mundo. — Nanako se trabó un poco sin querer, inconscientemente. — Lo siento… Incluso ahora es un poco difícil… — suspiró con fuerza. — Los días pasaron y yo continuaba alegre, esperando ese maravilloso momento, pero un día antes de mi boda Kenji no tuvo mejor idea que venir a visitarme, dijo que tenía algo que confesar… Yo ya tenía un mal presentimiento cuando escuché el timbre, sin embargo no esperaba que me diga esas cosas tan horribles, porque aparte Mu, también fue la manera, ¿sabes…? Que tú estés toda emocionada al respecto y que él te diga que sí, que tu novio se casará pero que no lo hará contigo si no con quien fue su pareja de toda la vida… Que en realidad Takeshi sólo jugaba conmigo porque quería volver a sentirse hombre, que siempre lo supo pero que no podía decírmelo porque era un pacto entre hermanos, que lo disculpe pero que nunca pensó que yo me lo tomaría tan en serio porque a mí me gustaba tener sexo con muchos hombres…

De más estaba decir que Mu se encontraba completamente enfurecido por lo que ella estaba relatando con tanta entereza. Él se imaginaba que algo grave le debería haber sucedido, empero no se hubiese imaginado jamás algo semejante y le estaba costando trabajo quedarse inmóvil, escuchándola.

—Yo, toda estúpida y ciega, no le creí, así que hice lo que cualquier otra mujer en mi situación hubiera hecho: lo eché de mi departamento a las patadas, gritándole cualquier cantidad de cosas hirientes, llamándolo envidioso, mal amigo y seguro muchos otros sobrenombres que ya olvidé; sin embargo, supongo que como un manotazo de ahogado para que le crea, antes de irse tuvo la _delicadeza_ de decirme el lugar y la hora de su casamiento, ¿y sabes qué…? Eran los mismos que los míos, Mu… Los mismos…

—¿Quieres parar? — en ese instante él la interrumpió, sintiéndose muy impotente al verla sufrir así, teniendo la respiración tan entrecortada. — Nanako de verdad siento mucho el haberte presionado a esto, es que no pensaba que-

—Está bien Mu, quiero hacerlo, quiero decírtelo y que lo sepas todo… De todos modos a estas alturas creo que ya puedes darte una idea de cómo termina. — ella intentó sonreír, aunque no estaba muy segura de qué tan bien le había salido esa mueca, y Mu sólo pudo volver a sumirse en el silencio y la culpa que esa situación le estaba generando. — Yo siempre fui muy fuerte, estaba segura de mis sentimientos y de lo que quería así que estaba segura de que podría superarlo todo. Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y salí a ponerme bella para mi boda: me colocaron un nuevo set de uñas acrílicas, me maquillaron y me hicieron uno de esos peinados enormes que publicaban en las revistas para acompañantes nocturnas, las hostess, no sé si has escuchado hablar de ellas; y luego de colocarme mi precioso vestido me dirigí sola a la Iglesia, a mi propio casamiento… La verdad era que estaba llegando un poco tarde, ¿pero a quién le importaba? ¿Acaso no me estaba permitido…? Si es trabajo del hombre esperar a su novia allí en el altar, no al revés… ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando finalmente llegué había mucha gente afuera, muchos autos estacionados, y yo y mi ingenuidad pensábamos que sí, que Takeshi tenía toda la razón, que allí los conoceríamos a todos, así que me agaché, tomé la cola de mi vestido, subí las escaleras y abrí las puertas de par en par… Todavía me pregunto cómo pude ser tan imbécil, cómo pude odiarme tanto como para hacerme algo así, como para exponerme a semejante tortura… Y sí, sucedió lo que estás pensando en este mismo momento Mu: interrumpí la escena, aparecí en el medio del casamiento como una de esas locas de las que medio mundo se burla, porque el verlo junto a otra a punto de dar el "sí" hizo que pierda todos los estribos allí frente a todos sin que me importe tres cominos lo que sucedería después. — estrujó un poco su flequillo, sus ojos cerrados, sin poder evitar revivir la escena como si hubiese sido ayer. — Por supuesto que el muy desgraciado me negó frente a toda la audiencia, y él, hombre trabajador, de bien, jamás generaría desconfianza en nadie, así que la multitud estalló en risas, insultos y hasta reproches… Las piernas me temblaban, había perdido la fuerza y al no poder moverme llamaron a seguridad para que me saquen a rastras, dejándome tirada a un costado en la acera, con la basura, no sin antes también tratarme de loca igual que el resto… Volví a mi casa luego de mucho llorar, sin saber siquiera cuántas horas habían pasado, mi rostro manchado de negro por el maquillaje, y así hecha un puñado de nada me miré al espejo una última vez… Millones de voces resonaban en mi cabeza, las risas, la burla, el desprecio de todos esos ojos sobre mí, la locura volvió a invadirme sin remedio y allí, aún de pie, me aferré como pude a ese vestido del demonio y tironeé de el hasta que quedó hecho trizas sobre mí, al igual que mi corazón… Desperté de madrugada, sin haberme dado cuenta de en qué momento me había quedado dormida, y otra vez el timbre sonaba… Para mi desgracia Kenji había vuelto, pero esta vez vino con el cuento de que estaba arrepentido por haber sido un imbécil y no haber pensado en las consecuencias de su idiotez, y como si no hubiera tenido suficiente de mí, no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decirme que yo le había gustado desde un principio… Por todos los Dioses, ¡qué idiota! — exclamó ella casi como en un rugido, llevándose la otra mano a la cabeza y dándose algunas palmadas con ambas manos. — Hasta el día de hoy sigo sin entender cómo pude caer tan bajo… Pero sí, me sedujo, se aprovechó de mi vulnerabilidad y terminé acostándome con él, porque estaba tan enojada con el desgraciado de Takeshi que el hecho de hacerlo con su hermano me pareció una buena venganza, algo malvado, algo que podría usar para dañarlo, total ya lo había perdido, ¿o no? Cuando Kenji desapareció luego de esa noche fue que entendí que él también me había usado y descartado, pero llegada a ese punto, sencillamente estaba muerta por dentro… A partir de ese día me dediqué a tener sexo por doquier, con quien quisiese, donde fuese, sin que nada me importase; ya sabes que yo no tenía tabúes con respecto a eso, Mu, pero, lisa y llanamente, en ese contexto me daba poder: yo los dominaba, los usaba a mi conveniencia sólo por placer, nunca por objetos materiales ni dinero, y así pasaron los años… Mi sueño de modelaje también murió esa noche, ya no podía pensar en nada más, sólo tomaba otros puestos part time para poder sobrevivir y en mi tiempo libre me llenaba de sexo incluso con jefes y compañeros de trabajo, lo que causó que vaya perdiendo todas mis entradas de dinero y me quedase en la nada misma… En esas condiciones llegué hasta aquí, al Santuario, cargando años de vacío, dolor y soledad a cuestas, porque a ese punto ya ni siquiera sentía resentimiento, sólo miseria; ¿Y adivina qué…? Incluso en esos primeros momentos, cada vez que me miraba al espejo, aparecía…

Todo se vino abajo.

—Todavía podía verlo, hecho jirones, todos esos pedazos colgando de mí, el encaje ensangrentado y oscurecido por el daño que me había hecho…

No, no quería que lo diga…

—Todavía llevaba puesto el vestido, Mu. — se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose: había llegado hasta allí y no quería arruinarlo todo.

Desesperado por lo que estaba por ocurrir, el carnero se vio en la vergonzosa situación de no saber qué decir, puesto que al fin de cuentas todo terminaba llevándolos a los dos al mismo lugar.

—¿Y ahora…? — dejó deslizar él, conmovido. — ¿Ahora lo ves?

La joven elevó la mirada lentamente, encontrándolo allí frente a ella, también mirándola con tristeza. Él no debía sentirse así, al contrario… Mu debería sentirse orgulloso. Nanako así quería que fuese.

—Gracias a ti… Estoy- — comenzó a responderle pero la voz se le entrecortó, dos lágrimas deslizándosele por el rostro sin que pudiese contenerlas ni un segundo más. — Gracias a ti estoy desnuda… Sí, A-aioros hizo su parte, pero tú Mu… Tú has sido quien realmente me ayudó a sanar… — más lágrimas brotaron, esta vez escabulléndosele entre los labios. — Gracias a ti es que puedo volver a vivir…

El Guardián de aquella casa no necesitó pensarlo mucho más. En el momento en el que la vio lagrimear su pecho se estrujó sin compasión, casi como si compartiese el dolor de su compañera, y enseguida dejó la comodidad de su asiento y de la distancia para colocarse a su lado. La estrechó entre sus brazos sin dudarlo, gesto que Nanako pareció apreciar puesto que no le tomó ni un segundo el acurrucarse sobre él, dejando salir todo eso que ya parecía tan lejano, esa tristeza que le había costado horrores abandonar, sintiendo la dicha de –finalmente– contar con alguien que realmente alivianase sus cargas. El llanto agudo e incesante de la joven dejó en evidencia la poca experiencia que Mu tenía en ese tipo de situaciones, sin embargo intentó consolarla como mejor le salió, estrujándola más sobre él y acariciando torpemente su espalda, pero para su sorpresa ese gesto sólo logró sensibilizarla más, ahora su llanto volviéndose desbordante, asfixiante, sus propios ojos mojándose por completo en clara alusión a lo conmovido que la situación de su amiga lo había dejado; así que simplemente se resignó… Manteniendo la posición esperó con paciencia a que ella terminase de descargarse y sólo se quedó quieto, dispuesta a contenerla por el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que se calmase.

Allí entre sus brazos ella volvía a hundir su rostro y lo inundaba de calor, haciéndole imposible el no notar lo cerca que ambos volvían a estar luego de tanto tiempo. Al tomar consciencia de eso, el ariano se encontró con que su propio cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo: el latido de su corazón de a poco se elevaba a velocidades cada vez más altas, retumbando, golpeando cada vez más fuerte contra ella; pero lejos de ponerlo feliz, la situación le parecía terriblemente incómoda, ya que luego de semejante historia no quería que a Nanako siquiera se le pasase por la cabeza el pensamiento de que él podría aprovecharse de ella en un momento tan vulnerable.

No obstante, la joven nada dijo al respecto… Luego de algunos minutos más de llanto, la intensidad del mismo fue mermando hasta que despacito y en silencio dejó de lagrimear. Con la misma lentitud soltó a su amigo y se meció unos centímetros hacia atrás, estirando una de sus manos hacia él para apoyarla contra su pecho, en donde previamente había descansado su frente.

—Perdóname… — susurró ella con la garganta algo seca, el tacto de sus dedos reparando en la frecuencia cardíaca alterada de Mu. Elevó un poco la cabeza, mirándolo con algo de timidez — He mojado tu camisa…

—Por favor Nanako, eso no es ningún problema… Gracias por confiar en mí, ahora sí puedo entenderlo todo, y me imagino que debe haber sido muy difícil para ti el procesar tanto daño que te han causado.

—Es así, me ha costado muchísimo asumirlo pero la verdad es que te quiero Mu, y sentí que necesitaba confesártelo…

¿Te quiero…?

Haciendo caso omiso de esa mano tan bella que aún continuaba tocándolo, la mente del carnero terminó de volverse loca y su instinto más animal le provocó el bajar la mirada para ver más de cerca aquellas facciones tan preciosas que estaban desestabilizándolo con tanta intensidad. A Nanako le brillaban los ojos como si el cielo mismo se encontrase dentro de ellos, deleitándolo, sin poder evitar que la respiración también se le desestabilizase al contemplar la hinchazón en los dulces labios de su amiga. Empero, esa noche el disimulo no estaba siendo el fuerte de aquel ariano de cabellos lilas: semejante visión lo dejaba sin aliento y en su afán de volver a la normalidad terminó por dar un fuerte sacudón involuntario, atrayendo la atención de la persona que _menos_ quería que notase todo eso que le sucedía por dentro.

—Oh, te incomoda la cercanía, ¿verdad? Lo siento…

—N-no, no es eso. — él aclaró con rapidez, sin pensarlo. — No es eso, en lo absoluto…

Sin embargo ella era lo suficientemente intuitiva.

—¿Es porque te dije que te quiero? — el rostro de Aries le indicó a Nanako que estaba en lo cierto. — Eso no tiene que ponerte nervioso, ¿acaso no somos amigos…? Hasta donde yo sé, los amigos se quieren.

Qué tonto había sido…

—Así es…

Estaba pensándolo demasiado.

—Somos amigos y…

Sin entender mucho pero a la vez entendiéndolo todo, la voz se le iba despacio.

—Y…

Sus ojos se escapaban una vez más, encontrando refugio en su reflejo.

—…Nos queremos.

En cuestión de segundos la mirada de Nanako trepó por sobre la de Mu, cuyos orbes parecían esperarla ansiosa, dispuesta a degustarla sin ataduras ni dudas. El súbito silencio de aquel joven simplemente dejó a la muchacha en blanco, y ahora volvía a sentirse temblorosa, floja, la corta distancia transformándose en algo poderoso y pesado que comenzaba a absorberlos sin piedad; y allí mismo, esa mano que antes se bañaba en sus propias lágrimas pasó a aferrarse a sus recuerdos, enterrando sus dedos por sobre la suave y húmeda tela, atrayendo al portador de aquella prenda hacia su rostro. Aries reaccionó con un leve temblor, otra vez su inexperiencia saliendo a flote, pero con decisión llevó sus dos manos hacia los brazos de Nanako, aprisionándolos con cariño, delicadamente, queriendo elevarla aún más lejos de su ya confesada tristeza. Mientras que el aire parecía quemarse más y más con cada centímetro que desaparecía entre ambos, con sus párpados a medio cerrar ella pudo descubrir la belleza real que escondían los iris esmeralda de ese muchacho que la miraba tan intensamente, el cual era más que seguro que ignoraba todo lo que realmente transmitía con sus ojos… Y en la completa oscuridad en la que ambos se habían sumido, sus narices se rozaron casi imperceptiblemente, el aliento cálido jugueteando con sus labios para luego, súbitamente, transformarse en la ventisca más helada: Nanako y Mu se separaron bruscamente, la alarma del horno había roto el hechizo y ya no existía más tiempo para sellarlo.

Con el estómago ardiéndole súbitamente por lo que _una vez más_ había estado a punto de suceder entre ellos, la joven salió disparada hacia la cocina, balbuceando incoherencias en voz baja, apresurándose a quitar el bizcochuelo del horno antes de que se quemase. Él quedó prendado de su figura, observándola moverse a su antojo mientras su propia ansiedad iba mermando al volver a la realidad de su situación: nuevamente maldijo a Kanon y a Aioros por haberlo prácticamente forzado a atravesar semejante predicamento, porque si antes tenía dudas y estaba confundido, ahora de plano no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer… Que la quería era algo más que seguro, no había posibilidad de negarlo, y también entendía lo mucho que ella le atraía, tenía que ser idiota si no podía ver todo lo que Nanako generaba en su cuerpo, el cual reaccionaba a ella con una naturalidad majestuosa.

—Mu… — ella lo llamó, su cuerpo todavía sacudido. No quería mirarlo: sentía una culpa inmensa. — ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ser así…? Tú me escuchaste, me contuviste y en un solo segundo casi lo arruino todo… Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, los amigos no se involucran de esta manera, no quiero perder esto, no quiero perderte, no quiero espantarte-

Todo eso carecía de sentido para el carnero, ¿qué diablos estaba diciendo? Rápidamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, impulsado por la soledad y el miedo que brotaban de la boca de su compañera, y sin darle tiempo a pensar ni a decir nada más Mu volvió a abrazarla, aprovechando la diferencia de altura para plantarle un dulce beso en la frente.

—Basta Nanako, por favor… Sólo te pido que dejes de culparte, porque así eres perfecta, no hay nada malo contigo… — susurró a su oído, cerrando los ojos. — Por mí no tienes que preocuparte, ¿sabes? Porque a este punto sé que voy a seguirte hasta donde tú me dejes llegar.

" _Tú no crees en el Destino, ¿verdad?"_

Nanako sonrió.

" _A veces las cosas no salen como queríamos, pero al final de cuentas, hemos podido encontrarnos"_

Si lo pensaba así entonces el peso sobre sus hombros se aligeraba.

Porque al fin de cuentas, en realidad había sido bendecida.

* * *

 **Ay madre mía, NO TIENEN IDEA desde hace cuánto he estado muriendo de ansias por escribir esta escena :'D Sí, siento que quizás hubiese sido beneficioso para Nanako (desde el punto de vista de la relación "lector - OC") el contar todo esto antes, pero no era el momento correcto y hubiese terminado por perder fuerza en la historia... Además de que las cosas entre Mu y ella no estaban lo suficientemente sólidas como para que se tocase este tema. Y ya que estamos con esto me gustaría aclarar algo más, porque leyéndole el capítulo a mi """Beta""", básicamente me reclamó que Mu se mantuvo demasiado tranquilo durante el relato y que no hablaba casi nada... Y aquí es donde quiero resaltar que Aries es un personaje maduro, como Shaka y Camus, y si bien los tres tienen diferencias, entienden muy bien el concepto de lo que es "escuchar" (Bueno, quizás exceptuando a Camus cuando Milo le colma la paciencia, y aún así cuando sabe que es en serio le presta sus oídos sin dudarlo). Cuando una persona nos cuenta sus penas, situaciones complicadas, angustias, en fin, esas cosas a nivel personal, considero que en general las personas tienden a comentar constantemente porque tienen la falsa creencia de que si se quedan en silencio quizás la otra persona sienta que no le están prestando atención, pero en general lo que sucede es que sólo queremos que nos escuchen. No queremos comentarios ni opiniones (a menos que las pidamos, obvio), simplemente un oído para descargarnos y ya... Por eso mismo es que Mu se coloca en un rol pasivo, efectuando alguna que otra pregunta, pero se guarda sus sentimientos porque eso no era lo que ella necesitaba oír, no quería agregarle más tensión ni angustia a la situación, no sería bueno para ella.**

 **Ahora sí habiendo comentado esto, los voy dejando. ¡Recuerden que son los mejores lectores del mundo! Y muchos saludos para los nuevos fantasmitas que se han sumado en estas últimas semanas, sepan que su presencia hace a esta ficker muy feliz :D**

 **¡Muchos abrazos para todos!**

 **Nos leemos prontito :D**


	44. Capítulo 44

Cocoon

~Paraíso Unipersonal~

-Capítulo 44-

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No busco una ganancia comercial al usarlos, si no satisfacer un fin meramente ocioso.

* * *

" _Mamá"_

Aunque hacía frío en esa gris mañana de noviembre y él se encontrase parado a duras penas sobre el vaivén propio de sus infantiles piernas, inestables pero aferradas a las rocas filosas, a duras penas entendía que esa no era la razón por la cual sus extremidades temblaban.

" _¿Mamá…?"_

Frente a él una mujer cercana a la treintena de años caminaba hacia atrás, trastabillando. La expresión turbia de su rostro dejaba muy en claro que no planeaba deshacer ninguno de aquellos pasos.

" _Prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más…"_

No fue fácil para ella oírlo. No había sido fácil ni siquiera desde el momento de su concepción no obstante aun así se esforzó, sobreponiéndose a la precoz partida de su compañero de vida, sin querer admitir tempranamente que algo extraño formaba parte de su cría.

Arrancaba una parte de su ser al no poder soportarlo, al dejarlo allí a su suerte, al devolverlo a la semilla que realmente debería haberlo engendrado. Quizás era antinatural, más aún, era lo único que lograba que entendiese… Su hijo al mundo de los mortales no pertenecía: era un peligro y ella temía más por su propia vida que por la del resto.

No era justo que todavía quisiese llorar por el pecado que ella misma estaba cometiendo.

" _¿Me oyes?"_

Con una mano apoyada sobre el rostro su negación se crispó de lágrimas y le dedicó una última mirada, una de esas ojeadas profundas, sentidas, esas que se dejan salir al sentir la necesidad de guardar un momento para siempre en la memoria; un recuerdo de complacencia, de auto convencimiento… Esos que alejan falsamente la culpa.

" _¿Me oyes, mamá…? Lo prometo, prometo no volver a hacerlo, mamá… Por eso, por favor, no me dejes otra vez…"_

Y a pesar de saber que no lo escuchaba, a pesar de entender que todas sus palabras de nada servían, él sólo lograba ver su espalda, achicándose cada vez más por la lejanía que ella elegía entre sollozos. Su madre jamás lo olvidaría, eso lo daba por seguro, después de todo aquel niño era consciente de que él mismo la había alejado por ser anormal.

Él estaría bien.

Nada de eso era incorrecto, era fuerte y podría sobreponerse.

Él era un hombre, y había aprendido que los hombres no lloraban ni siquiera cuando eran niños… Criaturas como él, ahora abandonado.

๑۩۩๑

Enredado entre las sábanas a semejanza de su primer despertar en el Santuario, Milo de Escorpio se encontró con la luz de la mañana quemando sus sensibles y húmedos ojos. El muchacho dejó que sus párpados se contraigan una última vez, aprovechando la situación para dejar que el resabio de aquel triste pero lejano recuerdo abandone su visión, y luego pasó su mano por sobre el almohadón: estaba mojado.

" _Sé bueno"_

Las últimas palabras que pronunció esa mujer que supo ser su madre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, repasando con fragilidad los pocos recuerdos de su sueño, de aquella situación vivida en su infancia. Ya habían pasado muchos años de ese momento y, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no era lo habitual volver a recordarlo por motus propio. A veces le pasaba que su inconsciente lo traicionaba y lo hacía rememorar todo en sueños, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más se acrecentaba su capacidad para desentenderse de quien lo había traído al mundo. Aunque también sucedía que en situaciones tan especiales como la de ese día, le era difícil no repasar el final que tantos años atrás había terminado por transformarse en el comienzo de su aventura en aquel frío lugar.

Frío, sí… Esa mañana estaba siendo particularmente fría, ya estaba siendo hora de poner en uso alguna de sus estufas.

" _Sé bueno"_

Milo giró sobre la cama y se acomodó en el borde, poniéndose de pie con cautela para no marearse por algún movimiento brusco. Ambos pies sobre el suelo, un _"un, dos tres"_ y el escorpión se asomó a la ventana: estaba nublado, de eso no había dudas.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mi…— el escorpión comenzó a cantar suavemente, absorto en las elevaciones naturales que envolvían su Templo. — Feliz cumpleaños a mi…

Era verdad que sentía algo de nostalgia. Volver a ver a su mamá en sueños estaba lejos de ser una experiencia agradable, aun cuando hubiese pasado el tiempo suficiente para considerarla no más que una extraña, en esas mañanas en las que se despertaba llorando toda la culpa volvía hacia él. Sólo había sido un niño pero la había lastimado, la había decepcionado… Había nacido bajo la estrella de su Diosa, con habilidades diferentes a las de los otros niños. La había convertido en paria. Se merecía haber sido tirado a su suerte en ese lugar: al fin de cuentas hoy se cumplía un año más de su llegada al Santuario.

Tras algunos segundos más sumido en la sombra de su progenitora, Escorpio finalmente se recompuso. Dándose algunas palmadas en las mejillas volvió a sonreír, ya era hora de darle inicio a un nuevo día… ¡Y qué día!

—¡Arriba Milo, que los escorpioncitos no se alimentan solos!

Enfocándose en sus quehaceres diarios, el cumpleañero no volvió a pensar en ningún suceso desagradable o traumático. El resto de las horas se le pasaron volando entre el cuidado de su colonia de escorpiones, compras en el depósito, armado de paquetes a llevar al tercer Templo y planificación de posibles actividades para festejar su día especial; por lo que, al caer la tarde, comenzó su descenso hacia la Casa de Géminis. Esa sería una reunión que nunca olvidaría, de eso estaba seguro… Haría lo posible porque así fuese.

Ni bien llegó, Kanon lo sorprendió con un enorme abrazo: a Escorpio no le tomó ni medio segundo comenzar a lagrimear, traicionando sin dudarlo ese pensamiento que le habían inculcado de niño. No sabía qué le estaba pasando a su amigo pero él jamás le había aceptado un gesto de este tipo, así que el hecho de que fuese el mismo gemelo menor quien hubiese tomado la iniciativa lo ponía en extremo sensible. Kaname lo saludó normalmente y él asintió con la cabeza, sin ser descortés pero tampoco muy amistoso ya que desde el inicio ella no le había caído en gracia, sentimiento que probablemente nunca cambiaría.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche entre los tres ya habían acondicionado la sala de estar, dejando varios vasos descartables y snacks sobre la mesita petisa que se encontraba junto al enorme sillón modular que reposaba allí contra la pared. En cambio, la mesa del espacio contiguo estaba reservada para la cena, el horno ya calentándose en anticipación al hambre y al frío que pudiesen acompañar a los invitados al momento de llegar.

El resto de los Caballeros no tardaron en aparecer. Como era de esperarse Camus fue el primero en hacerse presente en la reunión, seguido a los diez o quince minutos por Aldebarán y Aioria, quienes habían elegido juntarse durante la tarde para asistir juntos al cumpleaños. Acuario, Tauro y Leo enseguida se acomodaron en el cómodo sillón, una fluida conversación naciendo por ósmosis entre los tres, Kanon y Milo, el cual estaba extremadamente emocionado por sus presencias. Mientras los cinco dorados disfrutaban de la charla, los snacks y algo de jugo, Kaname se mantuvo sentada en la otra mesa, notablemente aburrida por el parloteo sin sentido que se expandía por el Templo, rogando por dentro que su amiga no tardase demasiado en llegar.

—¿Kaname? — Aldebarán la nombró, atrayendo momentáneamente la atención de la joven. — ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Ella lo miró algo confundida, no quería meterse en la reunión de aquellos muchachos porque su misma presencia era bastante ajena al grupo en sí. Lo cierto era que al taurino le daba mucha pena verla allí sola, deseaba que ella se integrase y disfrutase como ellos lo estaban haciendo.

—Ah, e-eh, no sé, no quiero molestar…

—No es así, no molestas en lo absoluto. — Tauro insistió, para luego sonreírle.

—E-, ¿estás segur-

—Ya deja la falsa modestia, ¿quieres? — Milo los interrumpió de mala manera. — Nadie puede rechazar una invitación de Alde y salir bien parado, así que hazme el favor de abandonar ese papel de estrella en el que te has puesto y acércate.

Aioria y Kanon miraron al escorpión sin entender el por qué de tan exagerada reacción, sin embargo Milo se corrió un poco de su lugar, dejándole un espacio libre junto a Camus. Enseguida todos los ojos se posaron sobre ella, en silencio, mientras se acercaba torpemente hacia el sillón, calculando el espacio en el cual podía sentarse.

—P-permiso…

El hueco entre Camus y el escorpión no era demasiado grande pero parecía más que suficiente por lo que Kaname comenzó a agacharse, pero para su desgracia sus amplias caderas le jugaron una mala pasada y terminó apoyando la mitad de sus nalgas sobre el muslo izquierdo del francés.

—¡Ah! — exclamó muerta de vergüenza, poniéndose de pie otra vez ante la inevitable risa del grupo, por supuesto, con excepción de Acuario. — ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No es nada, mejor toma mi lugar.

Camus se paró sin pensarlo demasiado, no obstante Milo intentó retenerlo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? — dijo indignado. — ¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado Milo, sólo le dejo mi lugar para que esté cómoda.

—No necesita eso, nunca lo pidió, ¿por qué la tratas como una princesa?

—Bueno, ya, ya… — Kanon se metió antes de que la conversación se vuelva más intensa. — No empieces bicho, es tu cumpleaños, se supone que debes relajarte y pasarla bien, no hacerte problemas por tonterías.

Sentado en una de las plazas derechas del sillón junto al Caballero de Tauro, Aioria disfrutaba ampliamente de la escena. Aunque el genio del cumpleañero no fuese el mejor, todo se veía muy natural y le recordaba a esos primeros años que compartieron juntos a través de los entrenamientos, comidas y actividades grupales: la mayoría del tiempo reñían entre ellos por una rivalidad hasta incluso lógica, pero eso dio pie a vínculos muy fuertes y perdurables.

—No hace falta nada de eso Camus, y tú Milo, no tienes motivo para ser seas tan asqueroso y desagradable con ella… Déjenme, yo le cedo mi lugar, miren la cara que tiene la pobrecita, es obvio que ni loca vuelve a sentarse ahí.

Un suspiro nervioso se hizo lugar a través de los labios de la joven, su rostro aun mostrando incomodidad por el momento embarazoso. Estaba aliviada de no tener que volver a sentarse junto a ellos, la verdad era que sus presencias en grupo la incomodaban bastante y aunque lo disimulase, le molestaba bastante el hecho de que Kanon no la hubiese defendido. Empero, si podía estar al lado de Aldebarán, las cosas eran muy diferentes… Irónicamente el hombre que más debería atemorizarla por su enorme físico y tosca expresión, era quien más tranquilidad le daba.

—A-ah, gracias…

—Como tú quieras, Aioria. — Camus le respondió, volviendo a ocupar su lugar ante los ojos de un gruñón Milo.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo Kaname dio algunos pasos y ahora sí logró aterrizar su trasero sobre el sillón. Sonriendo de nervios miró hacia adelante, notando que el resto de los Santos ya se habían reacomodado, aunque para su desagrado ahora estaban mirándolos a ella y al taurino con una expresión jocosa: se notaba que estaban conteniéndose.

—¿Ahora qué? — inquirió ella, fastidiada. — ¿Qué pasa?

Kanon, Milo, e incluso el Aioria que segundos antes había sido tan respetuoso con ella, ahora la miraban con el rostro apretado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no romper en una carcajada. El Caballero de Acuario se hincó hacia adelante para mirarlos a la cara y los ojeó profundamente, en segundos llevándose una mano a la frente, palmeándola.

—No pueden ser tan básicos…

Y en ese entonces el cumpleañero explotó de risa, seguido del león y luego sumándose el menor de los gemelos, los tres sosteniéndose el rostro o el estómago por lo violenta que estaba resultando esa risa producto de lo mucho que habían intentado contenerla; mientras que el francés sólo intentaba fusionarse con el sillón: la actitud de sus compañeros le resultaba estúpida, infantil e infundada. Aldebarán tardó algunos minutos más en entender la situación, pero cuando pudo reaccionar sólo mostró una enorme sonrisa y prosiguió por reírse bajito.

Más avergonzada que nunca aquella muchacha bajó la mirada, sintiéndose total y completamente fuera de lugar, tal como le había pasado en esa noche en la que estaba junto a Saga y todo el grupito anterior se había hecho presente. Se mantuvo cabizbaja hasta que las risas cesaron, incapaz de enfrentarlos.

—A-ah… Perdón Kaname, es que… — comenzó Kanon, un espasmo forzándolo a parar. — E-es que tú, justo al lado de Alde…

Fue en ese mismo instante en el que ella notó algo extraño. A pocos centímetros de sus piernas reposaban relajadas las de Tauro, rozándola un poco, pero la longitud de ambas era diametralmente distinto: la diferencia era bestial, las rodillas de Kaname llegaban a la mitad del muslo de aquel guerrero. Algo sorprendida alzó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que el rostro del joven –que ahora la miraba afablemente, siempre con esa sonrisa suya, tan tranquila– estaba a bastante distancia de ella. Suspiró… Aquello era increíble y coincidía con Camus al cien por ciento.

Era absurdo pero real: se estaban riendo de la gran diferencia de tamaño entre los dos.

Sí, la muchacha admitía que estaba sensible por la humillación de haberse sentado a medias sobre Camus, pero la comparación y esas últimas risas le habían resultado incluso hasta ofensivas por lo que abandonó la sala de estar, encerrándose en la cocina.

—¡Hazme un sándwich! — llegó a escuchar desde atrás de la puerta, enfureciéndose más.

Rápidamente el francés golpeó a Milo por detrás de la nuca, indignado por la falta de respeto.

—Me das vergüenza.

Kanon suspiró, a sabiendas de que ahora le tocaría hacer un trabajo bastante complejo.

—Diviértanse sin mí, en un rato estoy de vuelta… — Géminis declaró, yéndose hacia la cocina, para agregar desde la puerta. — Pero guárdenme algunas papitas.

—Ni se te ocurra. — otra vez Camus intervino, atento al bufido que el escorpión había proferido. — No seas egoísta.

—Camus tiene razón, Milo, tanto nos insististe para venir, no lo arruines todo por una tontería.

Aioria también sintió la necesidad de acotar su parte, Tauro asintiendo con la cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con la posición de sus compañeros. Considerando que su reclamo no había tenido nada de adherencia con el resto de los presentes Milo sólo se limitó a gruñir para luego cruzarse de brazos, reclinándose completamente hacia atrás contra el respaldo, inflando un poco los cachetes: estaba dispuesto a iniciar un berrinche, sí, pero una vez más la expresión helada de su mejor amigo Camus salvó el día.

—Eres adulto bicho, compórtate.

El francés tenía razón. Respiró lo más profundo que su capacidad pulmonar se lo permitió… Debía relajarse un poco o si no, como Leo había dicho, su cumpleaños terminaría siendo un fracaso.

Luego de pocos minutos, el resto de los presentes habiendo logrado retomar una conversación, Kaname salió de la cocina y se paró frente al grupo, seguida de Géminis, procediendo a disculparse –aunque de mala gana– por su actitud _nada_ positiva al momento de integrarse y relacionarse con el resto. En respuesta a dicho gesto, movilizado por un codazo del acuariano, Escorpio se puso de pie y también pidió perdón por haber sido maleducado.

—Muy bien Milo, ya ves, no era tan difícil, ¿o no? — Aldebarán acotó. — Por cierto, ¿tenemos algún plan de ahora en adelante?

—Todavía faltan algunas personas, pero mientras estaba en la cocina con Kaname aproveché a poner algunas pizzas en el horno así que más o menos en media hora ya estaríamos como para cenar algo.

—¡Qué buen-

Justo en ese momento, interrumpiendo la alegría del taurino, el timbre sonó con fuerza.

—¡Voy! — anunció Kaname, acercándose hacia la puerta. Enseguida se encontró con el Caballero de Aries, quien la miraba contento de pie en la entrada. — Ah, Mu, ¡hola! Puedes pasar…

—Traje algo para la noche. — enseguida acotó él, entregándole el bizcochuelo envuelto en papel de cocina. — Perdóname que te pida esto, pero no es mi casa y no me siento en confianza, ¿podrías dejarlo a resguardo?

—Ah… Sí, claro.

La joven miró un poco hacia los costados sin poder evitar sonar decepcionada: esperaba a su amiga pero ella no estaba a la vista. El carnero supo al instante en qué estaba pensando la muchacha de cabellos celestes, más aún prefirió hacerse el tonto y dar un paso hacia adelante en silencio, dejando ver detrás de sí, escondida atrás de su espalda, a Nanako.

—¡Amiga!

Inmediatamente la más joven se abalanzó sobre la otra y la abrazó como pudo, considerando que Kaname estaba sosteniendo con ambas manos la torta para el cumpleañero, dando algunos saltitos infantiles en el lugar.

—¡Cierren la puerta que entra el frío!

Aioria se dirigió a ambas desde el sillón, rodeándose con sus propios brazos en busca de mantener algo de calor. Mientras tanto el escorpión procedió a ponerse de pie y estiró su mano hacia el recién llegado… No esperaba que viniese ni de casualidad.

—G-gracias por acercarte… Pensé que no te interesaría, como no me contestaste cuando intenté contactarte y-

Aprovechando la pausa que Milo hizo para respirar, Mu levantó la mano y le dio una leve palmadita por arriba de la cabeza.

—Piensas demasiado. — le respondió suavemente, acercándose al resto del grupo. — ¿Será que puedo unírmeles?

La presencia del ariano fue bienvenida con creces: siempre calmo, sereno y resiliente, emanaba positividad y optimismo hacia cualquier lugar en el que se encontrase. Aldebarán le hizo lugar a su lado, momento que aprovechó para manotear algunos snacks dulces, sentándose allí y acoplándose a la charla en pocos segundos.

Por lo pronto las dos jóvenes acomodaron el presente en la cocina y se encerraron en la habitación de Kaname: quizás no tenían tanto para ponerse al día, pero querían conversar con tranquilidad, alejadas del resto de los dorados.

๑۩۩๑

—¡Ya está la cena!

Kanon se asomaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina, colocándose las manoplas protectoras de calor en tanto convocaba a todos a juntarse a la mesa.

—¡Vayan eligiendo sus lugares! — exclamó, abriendo el horno.

—¿No podemos comer aquí? — Aioria preguntó, todavía sentado en el sillón. — Estoy cómodo.

La cara del león se contrajo al escuchar el portazo que el dueño de casa pegó con la puerta del electrodoméstico, y enseguida Géminis menor apareció con dos fuentones para pizza, acercándose al muchacho de cabellos castaños claros con una pésima expresión.

—¿¡Estás loco, gato!? — profirió de mal modo, haciendo ademan de patearlo con su empeine. — Es el sillón de Saga, es cuero cien por ciento vacuno, si lo llegas a manchar sólo Zeus sabe qué puede llegar a hacerme… Ahora muévete, ¡vamos todos! ¡A la mesa!

—Vamos, antes de que te den ganas de afilarte allí. — se burló Escorpio, poniéndose de pie.

Mientras Aioria se paraba a regañadientes –con una ayudita del pie del geminiano, quien a estas alturas parecía un malabarista, con ambas manos ocupadas, elevadas a la altura de sus hombros– Kaname y Nanako abandonaban la añiñada habitación de la mayor, el resto de los dorados también marchando hacia la mesa grande, tal como Kanon había pedido.

La organización de lugares no fue compleja: ambas jóvenes se sentaron del lado izquierdo y Mu junto a su compañera, además de Camus, quien estaba tranquilo de compartir el espacio con alguien normal como el carnero, ocupando los cuatro lugares disponibles de ese único lado. Frente a ellos terminaron acomodándose Aldebarán, Aioria y luego de poner una pizza en cada extremo se les sumó Kanon; entretanto Milo ocupó la cabecilla: contaba con privilegios sobre ese espacio por ser el cumpleañero.

—No va a alcanzar con dos, genio. — Escorpio giró el rostro hacia Géminis, quien frunció el ceño en el acto. — Tenemos hambre así que sería bueno que pongas a hacer más.

Inspirando profundamente para no mandarlo al cuerno por aquella pseudo orden pasivo agresiva, Kanon revoleó los ojos.

—Ya lo sé bicho, ahora iba a preparar más. — dijo a regañadientes, metiéndose en la cocina nuevamente y asomándose desde el marco de la puerta para acotar: —Te la dejo pasar sólo porque es tu día especial.

Y justo cuando el escorpión estaba a punto de decir algo el timbre volvió a sonar, Kanon contestándole mientras se colocaba nuevamente las manoplas:

—Haz algo útil y ve a abrir.

La verdad era que Milo no le prestó la más mínima atención a aquella respuesta y tampoco necesitaba que su amigo se lo pida, él estaba yendo hacia la puerta por voluntad propia, feliz de saber que aún más gente lo tenía en estima y quería celebrar junto a él. Además tampoco le era mucha sorpresa la identidad de la persona faltante, prácticamente podía sentir la energía explosiva que irradiaba desde la entrada, ansiosa por unirse al resto.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOS!

Corinne se hizo paso dentro del Templo con la intensidad de un huracán, y procedió a abalanzarse sobre su amigo para tironear de su oreja con, hay que decirlo, muy poca delicadeza; a lo que él respondió con un gruñido, intentando hacer que desista.

—¿Cuántos van? Creo que perdí la cuenta. — musitó ella, soltándolo, pensativa. — Bueno, ¡empiezo de vuelta!

—Por todos los Dioses, no, ¡me la vas a arrancar!

—Ay como si fueses tan blando…

Milo se corrió un poco, pero luego la miró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir. — le dijo, notándose lo feliz que estaba. Luego miró hacia afuera y prosiguió: — ¿Vas a pasar? También estás invitado…

Lamentablemente para el resto la puerta a medio abrir terminaba tapando el campo de visión y les impedía ver quién estaba del otro lado, aunque para algunos no era ninguna sorpresa, así que de todas maneras una que otra cabeza se movía en un fútil intento de espiar más allá del límite posible.

En ese entonces la joven de cabellos rubios miró al escorpión con complicidad, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Oh, ¡por supuesto que va a pasar!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Corinne arremetió contra la puerta. Gruñidos, improperios y sonidos de forcejeo llegaron hacia todos los presentes, cada vez más curiosos, y con un fuerte tirón la muchacha se impulsó hacia adentro acompañada: había logrado su cometido.

—¿¡AFRODITA!? — exclamaron Aioria y Kanon al unísono, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—¡Rápido Milo, antes de que se me escape! — ella agregó, el pisciano aun intentando liberarse. — ¡Cierra la puerta!

Escorpio le hizo caso al instante, su amiga aterrizando en el piso dado que Afrodita realizó un último bruto y desesperado intento por liberarse, llegando medio segundo más tarde a la –corta– travesía que significaba detener su encierro, la puerta quedando fuera de su alcance, incluso bloqueada hasta con cerrojo. Ahora Afrodita era el centro de atención y aquello se reflejó en su rostro, el cual se había vuelto de todos los colores, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que medio Santuario le quitase su dignidad, así que rectificó su postura y se enfrentó a su compañera, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿¡Q-qué crees que haces, Orcorinne!?

—Naaaaaaaada… — la muchacha se hizo la tonta, mirando hacia otro lado con muy poco disimulo.

Por supuesto que una de las cosas que más lo avergonzaba era el hecho de que había bajado la guardia, pero lo peor era, aunque nunca lo admitiría, que ella lo había engañado… O al menos eso sentía él.

—¿¡C-cómo que nada!? ¡Esto no es lo que acordamos! — Piscis intentó generar conexión visual con el cumpleañero, acto que no salió muy bien ya que él había sido cómplice de todo. — ¡Bicho! ¡Abre ya esa maldita puerta!

—Ayyy nono Afro, cómo lo siento, pero esos tonos no funcionan conmigo…

Los dientes del recién llegado chirriaron por la presión a la que fueron sometidos, gracias a la rabia que estaba invadiendo a su portador. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese contestar, Aldebarán se dio vuelta sobre el asiento y lo miró amigablemente, mostrándole una sonrisa conciliadora:

—Afrodita, estábamos a punto de cenar… Sería lindo que nos acompañases, ¿qué dices? Por supuesto que si luego no te sientes a gusto eres libre de irte…

—¡Ya dije que no!

—Ay vamos pececito, no te hagas el difícil. — Kanon metió bocado, con esperanzas de lograr influir en la situación.

—Sólo un rato, hazlo por el bicho, ya sabes que para él es importante este día…

Aioria tampoco se hizo esperar y ya la situación había escalado un poco más para el Guardián de la doceava casa, que para esa altura temblequeaba como hoja de árbol al viento. Con el ojo parpadeándole inconscientemente se encontró a sí mismo a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar, nervioso por estar en semejante predicamento, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que quizás disfrutaría de aquella interacción grupal… Podía resistirse día y noche, pero para su desgracia –¿o suerte? – contaba con una amiga como Corinne, con alguien que notaba su sufrimiento y hacía lo posible para ayudarlo a salir adelante, y esa vez no fue la excepción: ella se acercó hacia él y se apoyó sobre sus hombros. Le mostró una mueca gentil, su sonrisa conteniéndolo.

—Va a estar todo bien. — le dijo al oído. — Tú puedes.

Ante aquel estímulo el joven gruñó. La incomodidad hacía mella en él y la presión social estaba a punto de reventarle en la cara, puesto que ese tipo de exposición era lo que usualmente más evitaba; sin embargo, sin entender mucho más que las palabras de Corinne, Afrodita terminó por aflojar el rictus de su rostro.

—A la primera ofensa me voy, saben muy bien que no me va a temblar el pulso para arruinarles la noche a todos. — intentó intimidar a los presentes. — ¿Les queda claro?

—Sí, sí, despreocúpate.

Tras restarle importancia a aquella amenaza Milo se dirigió a la cocina, regresando a su lugar en la mesa con una mochila de tamaño mediano.

—No tienen mucho de donde elegir, eso por llegar tarde. — prosiguió mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

—Tampoco es que quería venir. — acotó el pisciano, amargo como siempre, pero Corinne le pegó un empujón desde atrás. — ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—Ya, camina que nos están esperando para empezar a comer.

Algunos caballeros rieron por lo bajo y Kanon señaló hacia el otro extremo del mueble, donde por suerte quedaban dos asientos libres: ella se sentó del lado derecho al lado de Aldebarán, y a la izquierda del pisciano, que terminó ocupando el asiento del otro extremo de la mesa.

Ahora más relajada porque su plan había salido a la perfección Corinne recorrió las inmediaciones con los ojos, dando un respingo al notar la presencia de las otras dos muchachas.

—¡AH! ¡Kaname y la flaca! — prorrumpió de la nada. — ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? Hace mucho que no te veo.

La joven de cabellos marrones se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello, un poco incómoda: el primer encuentro entre ambas no había sido el más propicio, pero en ese momento ella misma todavía se encontraba bastante insegura con respecto a muchas cosas, así que era de esperarse. Lo bueno era que ya sabía que la rubia tenía una personalidad bastante fuerte, así que con eso en mente, esta vez quería asegurarse de que las cosas entre las dos tuvieran un mejor final.

—Nanako… Tu nombre era Corinne, ¿no?

—Así es, no sabes lo que me alegra ver que has recuperado algo de peso… Me asustaste un poco la primera vez que te vi, qué bueno que estés mejor.

El ceño de la acompañante de la primera casa se frunció de golpe ante ese comentario, más aun respiró hondo, conteniendo las ganas de contestarle. Ok. Quizás no sería tan fácil, pero podía lograrlo, ya no era la misma mujer de antes.

—Mhh… Pues sí, aprecio tu preocupación, pero digamos que siempre fui así… O similar…

En ese corto intervalo en el que Corinne y Nanako intercambiaron algunas palabras, Afrodita aprovechó para escudriñar a la otra joven de arriba hacia abajo, frunciendo los labios en el proceso: por supuesto que la recordaba de esa noche en el Recinto del Patriarca, junto a Saori y Death Mask.

—Kaname.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesitas ejercicio, estás blandita. — le dijo terminantemente, provocando el final anticipado de cualquier otra conversación que podría haber comenzado en la sala. Todos se dieron vuelta para observarlo, una vez más, pero en esta ocasión por desubicado.— A diferencia de la otra, que se ha pasado de ayunos… Aunque supongo que eso es preferible a estar gorda.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo el ariano se decidió a tomar la ventaja, dedicándole una calma sonrisa.

—Apreciaría que dejases de ser tan grosero, Afrodita… Es un buen plan, ¿qué te parece?

Aquel joven de rasgos afeminados chasqueó la lengua y se hizo hacia atrás en la silla, para luego mecerse hacia adelante de golpe, descansando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Un rojo fuerte subió por sus mejillas, otra vez avergonzado.

—¿¡Van a comer o qué!?

—Así está mejor, las actitudes positivas son buenas. — Aldebarán miró hacia ambos lados de la mesa, intentando armonizar la habitación. — Milo, ¿te parece si empezamos?

—Ahora que lo dices, antes de comenzar me gustaría decir unas palabras…

Acto seguido el foco de las miradas cambió hacia el cumpleañero, quien sintió su pecho respirar con alegría al verse convertido en el centro de atención. Listo para empezar con su discurso metió una mano en la mochila que había traído a la mesa minutos antes, revolviendo dentro de ella.

—Bueno, como decía recién, hay algunas cosas que quiero decir antes de que nos pongamos a comer… Primero que nada… primero- ay Zeus, ¿¡dónde está la maldit- — se pausó a sí mismo mostrando un fuerte autocontrol, no quería terminar insultando por la frustración que le generaba el no encontrar lo que había preparado para esa ocasión especial. — Ah sí, aquí.

El muchacho colocó boca abajo sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser una caja finita de color marrón y prosiguió a taparla con la mano, manteniendo el suspenso. Suspiró. Lo había pensado mucho, pero ahora estaba más seguro que nunca.

—Muchas cosas han pasado en estos meses, y diablos, si lo sabremos todos… Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias a nuestra _generosa_ Diosa y a estas _maravillosas_ mujeres que han tenido la dicha de aparecer para honrarnos con sus _imperceptibles_ presencias…

Milo giró el rostro hacia la izquierda, mirando a Kaname y a Nanako, quien no se quedó callada ante el sarcasmo del cumpleañero:

—¿Qué?

—Pero si algo puedo rescatar es que hemos podido fortalecer nuestros vínculos… — prosiguió Escorpio, ignorándola por completo. — Y sí, lamentablemente hemos tenido algunas bajas, no hemos podido evitarlo y por eso deberíamos reflexionar y sentirnos culpables, para no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Allí en el fondo Afrodita levantó un poco el rostro, eso último le había llamado la atención.

—Ahora puedo decir que somos más hermanos que nunca, así que en este día tan especial para mí quiero que sepan que los llevo en mi corazón… Por eso mismo es que quiero que esta reunión de Caballeros _y damas_ , supongo, esté dedicada a Saga, mi gran amigo, mi confidente, a quien nunca jamás olvidaré.

El francés siguió con recelo los movimientos que el escorpión daba, sintiendo un muy mal presentimiento al darse cuenta de _qué_ era lo que estaba escondiendo su mejor amigo. Enseguida elevó la mirada, deseando que la tierra se lo tragase entero por el bochorno que seguramente enfrentarían todos a continuación. Y sí, sucede que el acuariano no se equivocaba… Después de todo lo conocía demasiado bien, aunque a veces desease no hacerlo, y en todos estos años de amistad le había demostrado que cuando se trataba de estupideces no tenía límite alguno.

Prosiguiendo a develar el misterio que tenía en silencio al comedor, Milo tomó aquel rectángulo marrón y lo levantó, mostrándoselo a todos: allí se reveló, a todo esplendor, una fotografía enmarcada del mayor de los gemelos… Pero no precisamente en su mejor momento.

Un silencio horrible inundó la sala, acompañando la obvia expresión de la mayoría de los presentes, porque sí, por supuesto, era algo lógico considerando que el Santo de Escorpio –en su ingenuidad e ignorancia– había dado por muerto a Saga; y además había tenido la maravillosa idea de traerlo a la mesa con una horrorosa fotografía, sobre la cual también se había tomado el gran trabajo de pasarla a escala de grises.

Era claro que nadie quería ser quien rompiese el silencio. Aquel era un tema muy delicado, y aunque sin intenciones de hacerlo, un tema que se había visto tratado de manera burda.

—Milo… — quien se animó a hablar fue Kanon. —¿N-no podías escoger una mejor…?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Esa noche nos divertimos mucho, así quiero recordarlo.

La respuesta del escorpión fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso: Camus se hincó sobre la mesa y le arrebató el portarretratos, mirándolo con rabia.

—¡Tiene un maldito pene dibujado en la frente! — le gritó al escorpión de manera brusca, sin poder entender cómo podía ser tan imbécil. Un par de risas contenidas se escaparon con incomodidad. — Y no está muerto como para que lo traigas así a la mesa, por todos los Dioses Milo, ¿no te llega el oxígeno al cerebro o qué?

—P-pero…

Milo agachó un poco el rostro, apenado. No había tenido malas intenciones en lo absoluto, ¿por qué tenía que tratarlo así? La verdad era que le dolía mucho.

—Es que quería que Saga esté presente…

—¡Es de pésimo gusto!

—Estoy de acuerdo con el cubito. — acotó Piscis desde el fondo, revisándose las uñas.

Notando que todo podría descontrolarse en segundos, el dueño de casa decidió que era mejor darle fin a esa incipiente discusión.

—Bueno, a ver, ya es suficiente… No es tan terrible como para que lo ataques así Camus, aparte hoy es su d-.

—¿Y qué problema hay? Kanon, hasta la editó en gris como si fuese una foto de obituario, no digas estupideces. — el francés bufó, cruzándose de brazos. — Es tu hermano el damnificado, no puedo creer que en esto te pongas del lado de Milo.

—Ugh… Sí, eso no puedo negarlo, es verdad que la elección de la foto y la… eh, dedicación que le puso a la misma han sido dos cosas un poco extremas… Pero tú sabes cuánto quiere a Saga, aunque haya sido un poco ofensivo y bizarro sé que no lo ha hecho de mala fe.

Camus resopló, revoleando los ojos con violencia.

—No puedo creerlo… Está bien, hagan lo que quieran.

Un enfurecido Acuario dejó el marco sobre la mesa, tal como Milo había querido desde un momento.

—Milo. — lo llamó el menor de los geminianos. — Mira, agradezco tu intención, de verdad… Es cierto que todos aquí quisiéramos que él estuviese presente esta noche, así que, ¿qué te parece si por ahora la guardamos y más tarde la cambiamos por una que sea más adecuada?

Entonces el cumpleañero sonrió despacito, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Bueno…

—Tranquilo bicho, luego lo hacemos… — Aioria también lo reconfortó, para luego llevarse las dos manos al abdomen. — ¡Ahora comamos que estoy que muero de hambre!

Con excepción de Camus, no fue difícil para el resto dejar de lado el asunto de Milo y la fotografía de Saga. La realidad era que, ya habiendo experimentado suficientes desencantos en el Santuario, lo menos que querían era que aquella reunión también se viese transformada en un suceso amargo. El clima incómodo se disipó en el momento en el que el león manoteó dos porciones de pizza, conversaciones distendidas, poco serias, llenando la sala: si era para hacer de ese un momento divertido todos cooperarían y a Camus no le quedaría más remedio que adaptarse o marcharse.

Las dos primeras pizzas fueron devoradas con rapidez, dándoles un margen a todos para continuar relacionándose, Kaname trayendo dos más y dejando otras dos en el horno. Entre risas, bromas y susurros, al fin estaba sucediendo… Todos a su ritmo, algunos con un poco más de recelo, otros con más calma o incluso hasta extasiados por la sensación, pero allí estaba lo que realmente deseaba _ese_ alguien que desde el inicio había velado por ellos, por todos aquellos niños despojados de familia, de amor y de paz.

Sí…

Un Santuario unido, una preciosa utopía que quizás estaba comenzando a mutar en una tímida realidad.

Milo sonrió de oreja a oreja, emocionado: no quería que ese día finalizase, era cierto, pero aún tenía el resto de la noche para grabárselo a fuego en su memoria.

* * *

 **Zeus mío, tomó más tiempo del que hubiese querido... ¡Pero al fin! Ya llegó el gran día de Milo y todavía hay mucha tela para cortar en esta reunión, así que veremos qué pasa en los siguientes capítulos ;D**

 **¡Les dejo un abrazote!**


End file.
